JUST JUSTICE
by Sophie Queen
Summary: Dois agentes do FBI que dividem um passado que os assombra. Uma organização criminosa que conta com um infiltrado dentro do FBI. Como solucionar vários crimes e conviver com seu passado?
1. Prólogo

*****JUST JUSTICE*****

.

**Título:** Just Justice

**Autor: **Sophie Queen

**Beta: **Tod Chan

**Shipper:** Bella & Edward.

**Personagens: **Todos humanos.

**Gênero: **Romance/ Drama / Suspense / Mistério

**Classificação: **NC-17 (Pode conter material proibido para menores, mas os menores ultimamente) LEMONS...

**Sinopse: **Isabella Swan e Edward Cullen são agentes do FBI, que por trás do ódio que visivelmente sentem, escondem um segredo que pode fazer muito estrago em suas carreiras, como já faz em suas vidas pessoais. Juntos estão na missão de prender um perigoso mafioso, mas nada é o que parece, e um traidor de dentro do FBI brinca com os demais agentes de "gato e rato" tornando a missão de suas vidas praticamente impossível. Quem seria o infiltrado? Porque ele está fazendo da vida dos agentes do FBI um inferno? Planos fracassados, brigas, falhas constantes, assassinatos e inúmeros mistérios envolvendo pessoas inimagináveis completam esse cenário onde tudo começa com Justiça, mas ela se torna a última questão com o que se preocupar.

.

.

**Prólogo**

.

Justiça, Traição, Amor

Justiça é o que eu vivo, o que eu sou, o que eu amo;

Traição, eu a sofri e a cometi;

Amor, eu enganei, forjei, fugi, me envolvi.

Justiça, Traição, Amor... palavras tão distintas emaranhadas como uma só na minha vida, uma levando a outra, as fazendo ser somente uma.

Justiça... eu me tornei injusta;

Traição... ela me tomou completamente;

Amor... sentimento vil que desencadeou as duas.

Somente queria ser justa, fazer justiça, mas acabei sendo totalmente tragada pela traição e pelo amor.

Mas tudo tinha um propósito: o de fazer justiça... mas seria só isso? Só Justiça?

.

_**N/A:**_ _Amores da minha vida!_

_Esse é o meu novo projeto de fanfic *huahuahua* Como vocês perceberam na sinopse Bella e Edward já estão longe da faculdade, e agora eles são agentes do FBI, para variar e principalmente para honrar o meu diploma de Bacharel em Direito, vamos ter uma nova história escrita por essa louca que vós fala abordando esse mundo que me alucina de uma maneira inexplicável._

_Esse prólogo tem a história mais louca de todas, imagine eu já tinha o enredo da fic há tempos, mas não tinha um nome, o nome surgiu na época em que estava escrevendo o capítulo da depressão da Bella em**INEXPLICAVELMENTE AMOR**, ai de madrugada assim que coloquei minha cabeça no travesseiro, e me pus a pensar em como abordaria a depressão naquela época, eis que surge esse prólogo, do nada... levantei correndo da cama, e o escrevi a mão. *hehehe*_

_Eu sei que ele é confuso demais da conta, afinal, o que acontece na história que acarreta esses três elementos do prólogo?_

_Alguém aí está interessado em saber?_

_Milhões de beijos,_

_e espero ver vocês nessa minha nova aventura!_

_**Carol Venancio.**_

_**.**_

_**N/B: **Oe! Oe! Oe! Nem é legal ser beta dessa escritora que é muito amada por todos nós, hein! Estou realmente lisonjeada e com um medo absuuuurdo de fazer feio! Mas eu supero isso, desde que vocês estejam presentes mais uma vez dando suas opiniões e curtindo essa aventura com a gente! Vamos acompanhar essa fic que promete MUITO! Como pode essa tripla combinação dar errada? Justiça, traição e amor... Se tem leitoras que acham esses ingredientes tão excitantes quanto Dona Carol e eu, VAMOS AI DEIXAR REVIEWS EMPOLGADÍSSIMAS! * se essa beta ta tão frenética logo no prólogo, quero nem ver como vai ser no desenrolar da fanfic! Hauhauhauhaha... 8D *_

_Bjins! =*_

_**Tod chan**_

_**.**_

**DEIXE UMA REVIEW OU UM COMENTÁRIO, OK?**


	2. Parceiros

**_DISCLAIMER: _**_Eu não sou proprietária ou dona da saga **TWILIGHT**, todos os personagens e algumas características são de autoria e obra de Stephenie Meyer. Mas a temática, o enredo, e tudo mais que contém na fanfiction **JUST JUSTICE**, é de minha autoria. Dessa maneira ela é propriedade minha, e qualquer cópia, adaptação, tradução, postagem ou afins sem a minha autorização será denunciado sem piedade. Obrigada pela atenção._

_

* * *

__**N/A:**__Olá amores da minha vida!_

_Tudo bom com vocês? Estou tão feliz, mais tão feliz de saber que vocês estão aqui lendo esse primeiro capítulo de __**JUST JUSTICE**__, esse capítulo está há dias pronto e betado, mas eu queria postá-lo junto com o de __**INEXPLICAVELMENTE AMOR**__, por isso que demorei a atualizar, mas finalmente ele está aqui!_

_Algumas pessoas disseram que o enredo é parecido com de outras fics que tem por aí, garanto que __não__ é parecida, acho que a única similaridade é o fato deles trabalharem no FBI. O resto... bem... o resto vocês vão ter que ler para saber! *hihihihihi*_

_Aqueles que comentaram no prólogo:_

_._

**MARY P. CANDLES MAINE , SAM SAM CULLEN ,**** JULIEIDE ,**

**CAROL POLICARPO , CACAU PS , JESSIKA SANT'IAGO , **

**VILMA , GICA CULLEN ,TAMIRIS RIVAROLA ,**

**MAY , ANA SMITH , ALLINE VIANA ,**

**ANA ALICE MATOS , LUANA CULLEN , TATY PERRY,**

**HELEN EMILLY RPM , LALI MOTOKO , ANDY HARRIET HASTINGS ,**

**HOLLIDAAY' , MAYARAH , DANIELA MAD ,**

**CAROOL , JANE VOLTURI 13**

_._

_E também a todos que adicionaram a fic nos favoritos e alerta, vamos começar essa nova viagem, no meu assunto preferido... JUSTIÇA! *hihihihi*_

_Não esqueçam..._

**EU AMO VOCÊS, E ESSA FIC É ESCRITA PARA VOCÊS!**

_Beijos,_

_Carol._

_._

_

* * *

_

**JUST JUSTICE**

capítulo um  
Parceiros

.

_**"Se quiser fazer as pazes com o seu inimigo, você tem que trabalhar com ele. Daí, ele se torna seu parceiro." **__- Nelson Mandela -_

.

_Toc... toc... toc..._

Meu salto soava no piso de mármore negro da sede do FBI em Washington, DC. Eu amava o meu trabalho, eu amava ser agente especial do FBI, eu amava comandar vinte e cinco agentes extremamente treinados para fazer justiça, para defender a nação norte americana, eu amava ser a chefe de operações especiais do FBI, subsecção de _crimes organizados_. Mas me fazer sair da minha casa, debaixo do meu _noivo_ extremamente sexy para uma reunião de emergência, me deixava possessa.

Jacob Ephrain Black, eu iria matá-lo.

Jacob era o mais novo "chefe" do departamento do FBI. Conhecia Jacob há anos, pois havíamos crescido juntos na bucólica cidade de Forks, no estado de Washington, além de que Jake fora também meu _namorado_.

Aí se pergunta: como eu consigo amar meu trabalho tendo como chefe o meu ex-namorado?

_Fácil_.

Apesar de termos namorado por dois maravilhosos e longos anos, nunca amei Jacob como homem e ele também nunca me amou como mulher, nós éramos como gostávamos de chamar a _"sala de espera"_. Ficamos juntos enquanto o nosso grande amor não aparecia.

Jacob encontrara o seu na Universidade de Columbia em Nova Iorque. Leah Clearwater era tudo o que Jake sempre procurou: uma linda mulher com seu um metro e setenta e cinco centímetros de altura, pele avermelhada, olhos negros como duas jabuticabas, cabelos também negros, lisos descendo até o meio de suas costas, ela era perfeita para ele, que também era _lindo_ – isso eu definitivamente não podia negar.

Jake com seu um metro e noventa e sete centímetros, pele avermelhada, cabelos negros curtos e olhos de um estranho tom de castanho extremamente escuro, com músculos evidentes davam um ar de imponência a ele. Como eu havia dito, um casal perfeito.

Já eu, estava devidamente encantada pelo meu noivo, James William Scott. O homem que eu amava. Com seus cabelos loiros curtos, seus olhos azuis como duas safiras, seu corpo imponente não por conta dos seus músculos esguios, porém bem existentes, sua pele branca, seu um metro e oitenta e cinco centímetros. James era o _meu_ homem, o que me dominava, o que me possuía como nenhum outro já fizera, e eu simplesmente adorava estar em seus braços, gemendo quando ele me penetrava com toda a volúpia que ele conseguia.

E essa manhã não estava sendo diferente até aquele maldito telefonema de Jacob.

- Isso amor... mais fundo... rápido... ohhhh... James... – eu balbuciava enquanto ele me penetrava com toda a voracidade possível.

- Você gosta assim, Bella? – ele me perguntou malicioso, quando estocava de forma alucinante, tocando exatamente no meu ponto G.

- Ohhhhh... James... – eu me desfalecia em seus braços.

_Trim... trim... trim..._

Meu celular berrava em cima do criado mudo, mas não era um telefone que eu poderia ignorar, era o celular que eu usava somente para emergências do FBI. James também notou que ele tocava, pois sem sair de mim somente parando de se movimentar freneticamente, para um ritmo mais calmo, o alcançou para que eu atendesse.

- Swan. – disse ao colocar o telefone na minha orelha.

- Bella, para que tantas formalidades com o seu querido _chefinho_? Quem vê parece que você não me conhece há _anos_! – Jacob dizia com deboche do outro lado da linha.

- Diga. – exasperei ferina.

- Reunião daqui a 40 minutos na sede! – ele disse categórico.

- _O quê_? – gritei enquanto James voltara a se movimentar dentro de mim, me fazendo soltar um gemido de prazer.

- Ho how... transando uma hora dessas da manhã? – ele disse divertido. – Desse jeito a senhorita cansa um dos meus melhores homens!

James também era agente do FBI, mais especificamente da equipe de _ciberguerra_ (crimes da internet), subsecção antes chefiada por Jacob, que depois que assumira o cargo de chefe geral passou a ser liderada por Sam Uley.

Nos conhecemos de uma maneira única, levando em conta a profissão que seguimos, sob _"fogo cruzado"_. Estava eu no meu treinamento inicial de vinte uma semanas, especificamente no treino de tiro quando o conheci, James que já era agente há quase dois anos, viera até o _Quantico_* para treinamento de aperfeiçoamento, e estava praticando sua mira na cabine ao lado da que eu estava, mas infelizmente - ou felizmente -, eu não conseguia me acertar com a pistola automática calibre trinta e oito que estava na minha mão, e ele devido a esse meu _probleminha _veio me ajudar enquanto eu praguejava a plenos pulmões do revólver.

O que começou com uma breve ajuda para que eu conseguisse armar o revólver, logo se tornou na mais louca aventura sexual da minha vida. Lembro exatamente como se fosse ontem James me possuindo naquele mínimo espaço das cabines de tiro, fora assim que começamos a nos envolver, para depois de dois anos ele me pedir em casamento.

Fui tirada dos meus devaneios quando James me penetrou mais fundo, me fazendo soltar um gemido longo e audível, então notei que ainda estava no telefone com o meu adorado chefe e amigo.

- Sobre o que é a reunião? – questionei como se perguntasse se iria ou não chover.

- Isabella, saia já debaixo do agente Scott, você tem trinta minutos para estar na minha sala. – ele disse exasperado, desligando o telefone na minha cara.

- Sim, _chefinho_. - disse desdenhosa enquanto jogava o telefone no chão, para enfim encarar aquelas duas safiras brilhantes na minha frente.

- Algum problema, amor? – James perguntou sedutoramente, para em seguida mordiscar o lóbulo da minha orelha. Gemi com isso, enquanto ele continuava a penetrar com calma.

- Uma reunião. – disse com desdém. James entendeu o que eu quis dizer, pois, como se motivado pela minha resposta, começou a estocar mais rápido, para que depois de uns breves minutos, atingíssemos o nosso _prazer_ matinal.

James saíra de cima de mim, caindo sobre seu lado na nossa cama, me virei para ele, o beijei com sofreguidão nos lábios.

- Me espera aqui, não devo demorar nessa maldita reunião, e quando eu voltar, continuaremos de onde paramos. – disse sensualmente em seu ouvido, o fazendo ficar extremamente excitado.

Tomei uma ducha rápida, para em seguida vestir uma saia acima do joelho preta com uma blusa de babados branca, fiz um coque irregular nos meus cabelos, uma maquiagem leve, peguei um scarpin preto que estava jogado num canto do quarto, para depois virar para o meu maravilhoso noivo que continuava extremamente excitado em cima da cama. Fui ao seu encontro para depositar um cálido beijo, mas logo se tornou feroz, com ambos mordiscando o lábio inferior do outro. Esse homem me _enlouquecia_.

Sai daquele quarto, antes que não chegasse nunca à sala de Jacob. Na sala de estar peguei a minha bolsa e as chaves da minha Pajero Full, e me direcionei rumo ao sede central do FBI.

Subia firmemente os degraus que me levavam a sala de Jacob. Desde quando Jake começou a cursar direito em Columbia – um ano antes de me formar no ensino médio -, eu me via também fazendo direito, só que meu sonho era outro, era _Harvard_, eu queria estudar lá, no berço do Direito americano, na melhor universidade de Direito dos EUA, e obviamente eu consegui, e quando com os meus vinte e dois anos conclui o meu curso, eu me sentia quase plena, só faltando uma coisa, alcançar o meu último sonho, ser _agente _do FBI, ser chefe, e claro que eu também consegui.

Hoje, depois de três anos no serviço de inteligência, era chefe de uma subsecção há um ano, uma das subsecções mais altivas do FBI. Eu Isabella Marie Swan, com apenas vinte e cinco anos, com meu um metro e sessenta e cinco centímetros, cabelos castanhos meio avermelhados que iam até a minha cintura, pele branca e olhos de um tom de castanho como chocolate, comandava um grupo seleto com os melhores agentes de todo o FBI. Eu me orgulhava da minha profissão, apesar dos _pesares_.

Finalmente cheguei à sala de Jacob, ouvia as risadas altas e animadas de todos ali dentro, bati na porta para me fazer presente antes de escancará-la. Além de Jacob a sala estava repleta com todos os meus _homens_, a minha equipe estava toda reunida.

Lancei um olhar indagador para Jake, e esse limitou a sorrir me indicando a cadeira ao seu lado para sentar. Ocupei o meu lugar, esperando que este começasse essa maldita reunião de emergência. Mas ele não deu início a ela. Lancei um olhar questionador a Jacob, esse respondeu a minha pergunta silenciosa.

- Está faltando um membro, Swan. – formalidades do FBI, sempre tratarmos pelo sobrenome quando estávamos próximos aos nossos subordinados, regra idiota, todos ali sem exceção me chamavam de Bella.

Quando iria questioná-lo sobre quem era o membro faltante ouço alguém bater na porta para depois entrar por essa, um homem com seu um metro e noventa centímetros, pele branca como o leite, músculos esguios, discretos, levemente marcados no seu belíssimo terno preto, seus cabelos de uma cor meio loura, meio ruiva, um estranho tom de bronze, seus olhos de um incrível tom de verde. Aquele era...

- _Edward Cullen_, meu amigo! – Jacob disse animado se levantando da sua cadeira, estendendo sua mão para o recém chegado.

- Black, quantos anos, não? – ele respondeu com sua voz rouca e melodiosa, com um toque de ironia.

Como eu odiava aquele ser que se encontrava na minha frente, eu não o suportava, até hoje não entendia como aguentei conviver na mesma sala de aula por cinco anos. Ali estava meu antigo colega de classe, o sempre arrogante e prepotente Edward Cullen, com seu ar de superioridade, sempre mesquinho, _insuportável_. Mas que raios ele estava fazendo _ali_? Junto comigo e com a minha equipe? Lancei a Jacob um olhar indagador, mas esse se limitou a sorrir.

- Cullen, essa é a agente Swan, responsável pela subsecção de crime organizado. – Jacob disse a plenos pulmões para que finalmente o recém chegado olhasse em minha direção. O olhar do imprestável faiscou ao me ver, assim como eu ele nutria um ódio mortal por mim.

- Agente Swan. – ele disse com um pequeno aceno de cabeça, tentando mostrar educação. Limitei-me a assentir levemente, sem dizer mais nada.

- Agora podemos iniciar a reunião. – Jake disse animado indicando a cadeira de frente para mim para que Edward sentasse, enquanto este assumia a sua posição na ponta da mesa. Virei o meu rosto sem encarar aqueles magníficos orbes verdes.

- Black, qual o motivo dessa reunião num sábado pela manhã? – questionei curiosa, afinal uma reunião de emergência com a minha equipe era no mínimo preocupante para mim.

- _Il dio**_. – Jacob disse temeroso, toda a minha equipe se movimentou com interesse bem como a mim e Edward Cullen. A menção daquele apelido era no mínimo inquietante, afinal, desde que eu assumira a chefia da subsecção venho tentando prender Aro Volturi, mas este mafioso italiano vive me escapando.

Aro Volturi era o que podemos chamar de _"poderoso chefão"_, sim bem no contexto do filme, já que ele é extremamente manipulador e poderoso. O deus, ou _il dio_, como todos o chamavam, já que comandava todo o crime organizado dos Estados Unidos e da Itália, sempre envolvido em casos de tráfico de drogas e armas, agiotagem, extorsão, falsificação de documentos, pirataria, prostituição, entre outros inúmeros atos criminosos. Todo o FBI tenta prendê-lo, mas a minha equipe é a responsável número um pelo caso, por esse motivo somos sempre os primeiros a ser chamados em caso de emergência.

- Alguma novidade, ele finalmente se esgueirou por território americano? – perguntei com um quê de animação já que a adrenalina de uma missão corria em minhas veias.

- Infelizmente não Swan, apesar de que viram os braços direitos dele em Nova Iorque, Caius e Marcus, mas creio que você já havia sido informada. – ele disse com um semblante desanimado.

- Sim, eu já fiquei sabendo. – disse no mesmo tom de Jacob. Caius e Marcus Volturi, irmãos do _il dio_, eram os que se espreitavam por nosso território para resolver os assuntos da gigantesca máfia napolitana, _Camorra***_.

- Mas a questão é que vocês, equipe Águia falharam novamente em prendê-lo, já que devido à informação do nosso infiltrado era Aro que viria a Nova Iorque, o que nos faz crer que temos alguma falha, provavelmente humana aqui. – Jacob disse sério.

"_Alguma falha, provavelmente humana"_, não entendo por que não dizemos claramente que temos um agente duplo entre nós? Um delator? Um infiltrado? Mas não tínhamos que ser educados, para dar a sensação que o _culpado_, se sentisse menos culpado. Como eu odiava esse princípio, _"ninguém deve se declarar culpado"_. Bufei incoerentemente, atraindo a atenção de todos, somente neguei com a cabeça dizendo que não era nada.

- Dessa forma com uma reunião ontem com os superintendentes principais, tomamos algumas decisões, um tanto quanto severas. Já que a Camorra está expandindo a níveis alarmantes no país. – Jake pontuou.

- Mas chefe, - Mike Newton, um dos meus _homens_ começou, atraindo a atenção de todos nós. – como podemos afirmar com cem por cento de certeza que temos alguém da Camorra infiltrado entre nós? Por que bem, se existe mesmo, esse delator pode estar aqui entre nós nesse momento.

Após as palavras de Newton todos os vinte e quatro agentes concordaram com o que ele disse, arrancando um sorriso torto prepotente de Edward Cullen, me fazendo novamente indagar o que aquele _desgraçado_ fazia ali. Jacob sorriu animado como se aquele fosse o motivo daquela reunião. Uma sensação ruim passou pelo meu corpo fazendo um arrepio se instalar nas minhas costas.

- Exatamente ai que todos os nossos superiores se preocupam, por isso essa subsecção de crime organizado será _modificada_.

- Como é que é Jacob? – perguntei alto, esquecendo de tratá-lo da maneira correta.

- Isso que a senhorita ouviu Swan, essa subsecção está passando por transformações e a primeira delas, e talvez a única que todos os senhores e _senhora_ – já que eu era a única mulher no mar de vinte sete homens. - irão saber hoje, é que a partir de agora vocês terão além da senhorita Isabella Swan, terão como chefe também Edward Cullen!

- _Quê_? – eu e o detestável Cullen perguntamos em uníssono. Fazendo Jacob alargar ainda mais o sorriso. Desgraçado de um Jacob, literalmente rindo da desgraça alheia.

- Isso mesmo que vocês ouviram, a partir de hoje vocês serão um só. Uma mente só, um corpo só se _possível_ – Jacob deu uma risadinha de escárnio, lançando um olhar de mim para o Cullen. –, todos os passos, atitudes, ações dessa subsecção tem que estar aprovada pelos dois. Já que agora vocês são _parceiros_. – ele deu um suspiro cansado antes de continuar. – Bem, como todos já estão interados das novidades, Swan, Cullen, vocês dois precisam discutir o plano, e enviá-lo até as cinco da tarde uma cópia para o pentágono, uma para o superintendente Thompson, deixar uma cópia para mim...

- De hoje? – perguntei incoerentemente.

- Obviamente Swan. – Jacob respondeu categórico, arrancando um sorriso cínico do Cullen. _Babaca_. – É isso, por favor, não se _matem_. Eu sei como dois colegas de classe devem estar morrendo se saudades um do outro, por isso _TRABALHEM_! – ele enfatizou o que queria de nós, como se fossemos fazer outra coisa.

- Teremos muito tempo para relembrar os tempos de faculdade, não é mesmo _Swan_? – o Cullen questionou com escárnio.

- Espero que não. – murmurei o que fez o infeliz rir. _Idiota_.

- Vejo que o clima amigável de vocês está _gritante_ - Jacob sendo irônico é péssimo. –, por isso vou deixá-los trabalharem na sala de reuniões de _vocês_. – essa era a deixa para que fossemos para o _meu_, quer dizer, _nosso_ departamento trabalhar.

Levantei da cadeira em que estava sentada, e caminhei até onde Jacob estava para conversar com ele, já que Edward Cullen estava _"conversando"_ com meus homens.

- Que palhaçada é essa, Jacob? – sussurrei em seu ouvido.

- Do que você está falando, Bella? – ele perguntou se fazendo de inocente.

- Cullen? Você quer mesmo que eu trabalhe com _ele_? – questionei irritada.

- Bella está na hora de você superar o que aconteceu há quase sete anos...

- Eu não vou superar. – disse interrompendo Jake.

- Ele ocupava a mesma posição que você, só que na sede de Los Angeles, e foi indicado pelo Thompson. Então por favor, Isabella, _comporte-se_. – ele colocou um tom extremamente irônico e autoritário na última palavra o que me fez bufar de raiva. – Muito bem... domine seus instintos, leoa.

Fechei meus olhos e contei até dez para não trucidar Jake. Ele estava fazendo de propósito, me colocando para trabalhar ao lado de Edward Anthony Cullen, ele queria o que? Uma guerra no departamento mais importante do FBI, bem... ele teria uma nova guerra _fria_, pois eu seria totalmente estrategista nesta briga. Sorri desdenhosa para Jake, antes de sair a passos largos daquela sala.

Caminhava para o andar do _meu_ departamento, que era exatamente no andar debaixo a sala de Jacob. Os meus pensamentos estavam a mil, como eu faria Edward desistir do caso Camorra e principalmente de compartilhar a chefia do departamento comigo?

Estava tão imersa nas minhas divagações que nem notei que havia chego à escada. Só a percebi, pois, literalmente me vi rolando por ela, mas incrivelmente uma mão extremamente quente me segurou para que o meu acidente não fosse _catastrófico_.

Uma corrente elétrica passou por todo o meu corpo, uma dormência atingiu meus músculos, um cheiro masculino vagamente _familiar_ e marcante invadiu minhas narinas, senti que estava dopada. Pisquei meus olhos algumas vezes, para finalmente encarar quem havia sido meu salvador, mas a última coisa que eu imaginava ver eram aquelas duas esmeraldas me encarando. Maldito Edward Cullen, ele havia evitado a minha queda e ainda sorria presunçoso para mim.

- Continua desastrada _Bella_. – porque infernos meu nome sai ainda mais melodioso quando pronunciado por aqueles lábios, por aquele homem? Que _merda_ eu estou pensando? Definitivamente eu preciso voltar logo para a minha casa e terminar o meu sexo maravilhosamente bom com o meu noivo.

- O que faz aqui Edward? – questionei sem me importar em respondê-lo sobre o meu equilíbrio.

- Fui convocado para dar um jeito na _sua_ bagunça. – ele disse sarcástico, me posicionando reta, próximo ao corrimão. – Você pelo que fiquei sabendo, vem errando muito.

- Há... há... há... como se fosse a minha culpa que o cara é pior que fumaça. – disse firme começando a descer as escadas, o que foi seguido rapidamente pelo insuportável.

- Então você assume que está _falhando_?

- Você sabe que eu nunca falho. – disse confiante.

- Aham... sei... oh se sei. – ele disse ironicamente. – Sabe, sinto falta daquela _tigresa_ que começou a cursar Harvard comigo. – ele disse tranqüilo, estanquei, enquanto esse continuava rindo, descendo as escadas.

Maldito, maldito, _MALDITO_.

Se ele acha que vai ficar me insultando e não vai levar a dele, está muito enganado. Respirei fundo algumas vezes, soltei o coque que havia feito no cabelo pela manhã, abri dois botões da minha blusa para deixar evidente o meu sutiã de renda branco, estufei o meu peito, abri o zíper lateral da minha saia, dando um ar sedutor a minha roupa. Tá que eu estava parecendo uma atriz pornô, daqueles filmes onde a professora dá uma aula sexual ao seu aluno, mas eu sabia que deixaria pelo menos Edward Cullen desconfortável me ver assim. Sorri comigo mesma, e comecei a caminhar a passos firmes ao meu departamento.

Quando entrei na sala, vi que ele se encontrava de costas para a porta, - que era onde eu estava -, sentado em uma das cadeiras da sala lendo alguns documentos, alarguei meu sorriso presunçoso.

_Prepara-se Edward Cullen, seu inferno vai começar._

Peguei a pasta com as novas especificações do Thompson e de Jacob, e caminhei rumo à mesa. Ele escutou meus passos, mas, não levantou seu olhar. _Idiota_, acha que vai agüentar. Sentei-me sobre a mesa ao seu lado cruzando as minhas pernas, e devido à fenda deixando a minha coxa totalmente a mostra. Escutei-o arfando, e engolindo em seco, para em seguida levantar os olhos e vislumbrar meu decote. Notei seu pomo de adão subindo e descendo violentamente algumas vezes. Coloquei a minha melhor cara de sexy, e quando ele encarou meu rosto, mordi meus lábios provocando. Notei os olhos verdes dele ficarem negros de desejo, novamente tive que rir internamente.

- Ainda sente falta da tigresa, _tigrão_? – perguntei sedutoramente, xingando-me internamente por usar esses apelidos ridículos. Ele me fitou abobalhado durante uns dois minutos, até que enfim recuperou a sua fala.

- Sabe Bella, você ainda me excita - ele me encarou nos olhos, e depois desviou os olhos para baixo, curiosa eu fui ver o que este olhava, e puta merda, ele estava excitado. – _muito_, mas não vai ser essas suas maravilhosas pernas, ou esses seus seios totalmente apetitosos, que vão me fazer desistir desse caso. – ele disse convicto.

Eu odeio perder algo, e perder algo para Edward Cullen, era ainda pior, eu fiz a coisa mais vulgar e baixa que eu poderia, mas estávamos em guerra e eu usaria todas as minhas artimanhas. Vir-me-ei de frente para ele, ainda sentada em cima da mesa, e coloquei as minhas pernas uma de cada lado dele, as abrindo literalmente para ele vislumbrar a minha mini calcinha de renda branca.

- Será que não vai mesmo, _Edward_? – perguntei sensualmente quase enterrando o seu rosto entre meus seios, onde ele tentou beijá-los, mas não conseguiu. Desci da mesa encostando propositalmente nossas intimidades, ele arfou e tentou relaxar em sua cadeira, sorri presunçosa e sai de cima dele. Quando já me encontrava as suas costas, fiz as minhas mãos descerem e subirem por aquele peitoral definido, e depois fazer uma suave massagem nos seus ombros.

- Bell... aaahh. – ele gemeu devido a minha _massagem_ nele.

- Parece que você já está em minhas mãos, Cullen. – sussurrei em seu ouvido, mordiscando o lóbulo. Afastando-me para enfim assumir meu lugar na mesa. Escutei o Cullen ofegante. Quando finalmente sentei na minha cadeira, eu encarei aquele rosto e vi em seu olhar três coisas: desejo, excitação e _ódio_. Eu sabia facilmente despertar essas três coisas nele, e ele em mim.

- Esse jogo vai ser interessante, Swan. – ele disse dando aquele sorriso torto enigmático. _Imbecil!_ Eu não caio mais nessa sua tática.

Enterrei-me nas novas especificações que o Thompson, Jacob e um novo membro da Interpol que nos auxiliaria nas investigações e na futura prisão do il dio, Carlisle _Cullen_, me passaram e quando vi o sobrenome do novo chefe, não consegui segurar e tive que questionar o _detestável_.

- Novamente utilizando seus contatos para ter o que quer, não é mesmo Edward? – perguntei entre os dentes, segurando para não espancar esse desgraçado.

- Você diz isso porque o meu irmão irá _"nos"_ ajudar a fazer o trabalho que você não consegue? – rebateu com outra pergunta cínica.

- Sempre o mesmo arrogante e prepotente do início a faculdade, você deveria tentar mudar esse seu jeito. – disse distraidamente, voltando a minha atenção aos papéis que estavam em minhas mãos.

- Você sempre gostou do arrogante e do prepotente, principalmente nas noites frias de Boston. – ele disse com escárnio.

- E você nas noites quentes não é mesmo, _querido_? – indaguei irritada, o que o fez soltar uma gargalhada.

- Vai Bella assume que você nunca conseguiu se manter muito longe dos meus lençóis, é algo mais digno de se fazer. – ele disse com a voz cansada, tirando sua atenção dos papéis que deveria analisar, para me encarar com aquele olhar intimidador.

- Era culpa da cerveja que servia no Black Rose. – murmurei. O que fez gargalhar ainda mais.

- A culpa agora é da _Guinness_****? – ele perguntou com humor.

- Talvez... – disse indecisa, afinal, usar a desculpa que eu estava bêbada nas inúmeras vezes em que eu e esse _babaca_ transamos era ridículo até mesmo para uma adolescente, mas eu não assumiria a ele que eu me apaixonei por ele, antes dele fazer _o que fez_ comigo.

- Sabe Bella, está ai uma coisa que eu nunca entendi: nossas discussões, nossos júris simulados, nossos debates na faculdade eram tão fervorosos, tão divergentes, tão ambíguos, mas no fim de noite sempre acabávamos um no braço do outro por mais que declarássemos que nos odiávamos mortalmente. – ele soltou um suspiro, e eu sabia que vinha mais bomba. – Por que era sempre assim? – questionou arqueando uma sobrancelha.

- Porque nós vivíamos bêbados, Cullen. – disse mal humorada, não queria me lembrar daquilo justamente agora.

- É...talvez... – ele disse submerso em lembranças, enquanto eu tentava ler pela sexta vez uma instrução. – Sabe Bella, queria andar logo com esse nosso trabalho, já que daqui algumas horas a minha _noiva_ estará aterrissando aqui em Washington. – ele disse entediado.

Parei o que estava tentando ler, e voltei meu olhar para aquele rosto que eu tanto _odiava_. Afinal, as palavras Edward Cullen, relacionamento sério e noivo não cabiam na mesma frase.

- Noivo? _Você_? – perguntei num misto de ironia e surpresa, totalmente descrente.

- Ora Bella, não é só você que pode ter _alguém_. – ele replicou com certa ironia. Com a minha curiosidade aflorando não resisti e o questionei novamente.

- Quem é a vítima ou a louca? – perguntei com sarcasmo.

- _Jane Lewis_. – ele disse com um sorriso bobo.

- Jane Lewis de...

- _Poder da Corrupção_? Sim, é ela mesma. – ele disse orgulhoso.

Jane Lewis era o novo rosto de Hollywood, depois de seu primeiro filme _Poder da Corrupção_ ela se tornou a atriz mais popular e mais prestigiada por todos. Havia uma guerra entre estúdios e diretores para terem ela estrelando seus filmes, mas a mulher escolhia a dedo em qual ela participaria, o que a deixava ainda mais aclamada pela crítica, já que ela tinha em sua casa nada mais nada menos que cinco Globos de Ouro, e dois Oscars, ou seja, uma atriz excepcional.

- Você acha que eu acredito que você está noivo de uma mulher daquelas? – perguntei com descaso.

- Duvida? Olha aqui. – então ele me atirou seu celular com inúmeras fotografias dos dois, infelizmente não poderia negar que formavam um casal muito bonito.

- Humm. – limitei a murmurar finalmente lhe entregando seu telefone, ele sorriu torto, e voltou a sua atenção aos seus papéis.

Ficamos trabalhando em silêncio por um bom tempo, o único som que tinha na sala era o de nossas canetas arranhando papel com nossas anotações. As novas medidas implementadas para tentar prender il dio eram extremas, e sem sombra de dúvidas com o resultado totalmente garantido.

Assim que terminei minhas anotações encarei meu _parceiro_ que escrevia algo em suas recomendações com um sorriso torto e arrogante nos lábios, o que me fez rolar os olhos.

- Me sinto _quase_ envergonhado com você me encarando desse jeito, Bella. – disse ele ainda de cabeça baixa me sobressaltando.

- E quem disse que eu estava encarando _você_? – o questionei, me esquivando do fato que eu realmente o encarava.

- Como você se ilude Bella, assume que você não resiste a _mim_. – sibilou antes de finalmente me encarar com aqueles orbes verdes perturbadores.

- Estou para dizer que você que não resiste a mim, Cullen. – rebati com um sorriso de escárnio, que o fez gargalhar.

- Bella, Bella, Bella... esqueceu que você é péssima em _blefes_? – perguntou divertido, estendendo suas anotações para que eu as verificasse e assinasse, uma vez que agora ambos éramos chefes da subsecção, tudo tinha que ser aprovado pelos dois. Peguei-as com violência, jogando as minhas para ele, sem respondê-lo, ele somente riu torto, e começou a encarar as minhas anotações.

A caligrafia perfeita de Edward continuava a mesma, e as anotações que ele havia feito no plano, complementava extraordinariamente as minhas. Não tinha como negar, ele era muito bom no que fazia, e parecia que _juntos_ seriamos _excelentes_.

Continuei lendo suas especificações, não havia nada que eu pudesse contestar, até que...

- Você quer mudar a _minha equipe_?

.

* * *

Notas:

*_Quantico:_é uma área extremamente verde, e equipada a alguns minutos do centro de Washington - DC, onde se localiza a Academia de Preparação de agentes do FBI.

**_Il dio:_o deus em italiano.

***_Camorra:_ A Camorra é o único fenômeno mafioso proveniente de um meio urbano. Seu lugar de nascimento é Nápoles, Itália; a data, em torno do início do século XIX. A Camorra controla de perto o território, e é muito integrada ao tecido social, sobretudo junto às camadas mais pobres. Imagina-se que conte atualmente com cerca de 110 famílias operacionais e cerca de 7000 afiliados. As atividades da Camorra são incontáveis, da agiotagem à extorsão, do contrabando de cigarros ao tráfico de drogas, da importação irregular de carne à fraude à União Européia. Sem esquecer os dois sectores "tradicionais" de monopólio: o do jogo clandestino e o de produção de cimento na região da Campânia.

****_Guinness:_A Guinness é uma cerveja irlandesa cuja história teve início em 1759, quando Arthur Guinness alugou uma fábrica em Dublin, na Irlanda, e começou a produzir sua cerveja. Com quase 300 anos de história, a cerveja Guinness é produzida com a mesma composição: malte irlandês, água de Dublin, lúpulo e levedura. A cerveja Guinness é produzida localmente em 55 países e comercializada num total de 155 países, possuindo 80% de participação no mercado mundial de cerveja preta. Ao redor do mundo, 170 mil _pubs_ consomem 10 milhões de copos (_pints_) de Guinness diariamente.

* * *

_**N/A:**__ Amores... então gostaram desse primeiro capítulo?_

_Eu sei, inesperado não! Bella noiva do James, Edward da Jane. Os dois tiveram algo na faculdade, mas que terminou devido a alguma coisa que o Edward fez, mas o que poderia ser? *huahuahuahua* Isso __ainda__ é segredo!_

_Bem... eu particularmente não gosto de primeiros capítulos, eles são tão vagos, e esse aqui não foi diferente, tivemos uma apresentação sobre quem é quem, como as coisas acontecem, mas ainda tem muitas, mas muitas outras coisas que nossos dois agentes ainda terão que passar, algumas tensas outras hilárias... e óbvio o drama central da história que em breve eu vou mostrar a vocês._

_Mas então gostaram? Odiaram? Acham que eu devo mudar alguma coisa? Sejam bonzinhos comigo e me deixam reviews e comentários lindos e com suas opiniões, ok?_

_Bem vindos a essa nova loucura! *hihihihi*_

_Beijos,_

_Carol _

_

* * *

**N/B: **__Uowwwww! Tenho que discordar da Dona Carol: os primeiros capítulos são O MÁXIMO! Quem não fica tentada a continuar lendo depois de um primeiro capítulo assim? MARA TOTAL! Eu curti muito a personalidade da Bella, uma típica mulher boazuda, moderna e que confia loucamente no seu taco! Nem precisa dizer que ter o James envolvido (e sexualmente falando, ui!) também tem tudo pra ter muita tensão no ar! Será que ele vai ser tão cavalheiro e solidário como o nosso querido James de "Inexplicavelmente Amor"? Estou tentada a dizer que não... e isso eu pago pra ver! E esse Edward Cullen causando geral? As mil e uma formas que a Bella arrumou para xingá-lo... hauhauhauahaua, QUANTO ÓDIOZINHO NO CORAÇÃO! Mas onde tem tanta raiva tem um tiquinho de amor e onde tem segredo e passado, tem dedo de Carol Venâncio! Portanto: VAMOS LER, COMENTAR, OPINAR! A bomba relógio foi ativada: Aro Volturi como Il Dio, a Máfia em peso... e alguém já consegue arriscar quem seria a "falha humana" (e a Carol prova mais uma vez que suas fics tem muito mais que boa história, elas tem CONTEÚDO DE VERDADE!) entre eles?Emoções e aventuras, amigas leitoras! E vamos prestigiar!_

_* Beta totalmente feliz *_

_Bjins,_

_Tod!_

_

* * *

_**Quer fazer uma pobre autora feliz? oO**

**Deixa uma review ou um comentário para mim, dizendo se você gostou, ou se odiou, se você tem alguma sugestão! Pois sugestões e palpites aqui são fundamentais! *.***

**Ficarei encantada em ler!**


	3. Provocações

_**DISCLAIMER: **__Eu não sou proprietária ou dona da saga __**TWILIGHT**__, todos os personagens e algumas características são de autoria e obra de Stephenie Meyer. Mas a temática, o enredo, e tudo mais que contém na fanfiction __**JUST JUSTICE**__, é de minha autoria. Dessa maneira ela é propriedade __minha__, e qualquer cópia, adaptação, tradução, postagem ou afins sem a minha autorização será denunciado sem piedade. Obrigada pela atenção._

_

* * *

_**JUST JUSTICE**

capítulo dois  
Provocações

.

"_**Eu bem sei que ciumento, exigente, impulsivo, irritado por coisas tão banais. Eu vivo a provocar discussões sem motivo. Mas eu amo tão mal, porque eu amo demais." **- Ghiaroni -  
_

.

_Edward Cullen_

.

Chefiar uma subseção do FBI em Washington era um sonho para mim, pelo menos até dois dias atrás quando recebi uma videoconferência, com os três chefes que seriam suficientes para me colocar onde eu mais queria. Superintendente Thompson, o chefe do departamento de Washington, Jacob Black e meu irmão Carlisle Cullen.

Os três estavam tão satisfeitos com o trabalho que estava executando em Los Angeles, principalmente depois de supliciar a prisão de uma quadrilha que realizava jogos de azar ilegalmente e que há anos vinha causando problemas para o estado da Califórnia. Fui tão bem elogiado que estavam me convocando para ir até Washington, DC assumir uma nova posição.

Era _complicado_ deixar a vida que criei em LA para ir para ao Distrito Federal.

_Não_. Não seria complicado. Na verdade a única coisa que iria deixar na Califórnia seria minha noiva Jane Lewis, mas como nosso relacionamento já não estava andando bem das pernas, a não ser pelo sexo - gloriosamente bom, diga-se de passagem - tudo era um fiasco.

Por que não terminava com ela?

Porque eu sou vaidoso, mesquinho, egoísta, superficial quando o assunto é mulheres, gosto de ter as mais belas, deliciosas e incríveis mulheres ao meu lado, tudo para causar inveja alheia. E ser _'noivo'_ de uma atriz de Hollywood era basicamente o quesito _perfeito_.

Jane, com seus cabelos loiros platinados, olhos azuis lápis-lazúli, corpo pequeno, mas definitivamente escultural: cintura fina, com a barriga magra e reta, seus seios um pouco fartos por conta da prótese de silicone, coxas bem torneadas, e pele pálida. Era uma mulher fascinante aos olhos e mais fascinante ainda na cama, me levando a loucura, ela só perdia para uma outra _mulher_ que tive em minha vida.

Mulher que fui loucamente apaixonado, mas que acreditou sei lá em o que e me deixou, mulher essa que desde a primeira vez que a vi, fez um aperto em meu estômago nascer e a minha excitação endurecer, só de encarar aqueles profundos e magníficos olhos castanhos, que pareciam poças de chocolate. Seus cabelos castanhos avermelhados com cachos perfeitos, seu corpo que misteriosamente se encaixava ao meu sem nenhum precedente. _Isabella Swan_, a única mulher que sempre será a _dona_ de mim.

Tive que rir sem humor. Ela nunca seria a dona de mim, na verdade nenhuma mulher seria, mas se pudesse escolher seria _ela_, mas esse era um sonho tão distante quanto à paz no Oriente Médio; ela havia declarado seu ódio por mim de maneira clara anos atrás, e para não dar o braço a torcer fiz o mesmo, e hoje éramos considerados inimigos declarados, por mais que não nos víamos ou nos falávamos há mais de três anos.

Eu sabia que me mudar para Washington, DC, seria revê-la, ainda mais quando – pelas informações que recebi – eu assumiria seu posto, eu chefiaria em seu lugar a subseção de crimes organizados. Era prazeroso saber que por minha causa ela seria retirada de seu posto, Isabella Swan odiava perder qualquer coisa, e perder algo para a pessoa que ela declamou seu ódio para toda Harvard era ainda melhor.

E com o pensamento de sua fúria, de visualizar seu corpo, seus cabelos, ouvir sua voz, fez que um sorriso torto sacana brotasse em meus lábios.

Estacionei o Volvo preto ao lado de uma Pajero também preta, e lançando um olhar confiante ao espelho retrovisor, _"ajeitei"_ – bagunçando – meus cabelos, e acertando o nó de minha gravata.

Propositalmente escolhi atrasar cinco minutos, só para quando entrasse na sala de reuniões onde deveria ir, encontrá-la sentada lindamente. Esboçando um sorriso prepotente comecei a caminhar a passadas largas e cheias de arrogância até onde deveria ir.

Finalmente quando alcancei o andar que estava à sala onde deveria entrar, pude constatar que minha memória não fazia jus nenhum a sua beleza extraordinária, ela estava mais linda do que nunca. Os ares do FBI fizeram dela, que era naturalmente sensual, mais sensual ainda. Na verdade Bella estava sexy. Perigosamente _sexy_.

Seus olhos castanhos queimaram de ódio assim que me viu. Eu sabia que seria uma surpresa e tanto para ela me ver inesperadamente, mas se existe algo que me dá prazer tanto quanto vê-la nua, é vê-la nervosa.

Nunca me esqueço à noite de sexo selvagem que tivemos no quarto ano da faculdade, onde mesmo declarando a todos que me odiava, depois de termos um dos júris simulados mais fervorosos já protagonizados por nós, ela veio tirar satisfação comigo por conta das minhas atitudes em meu dormitório, mas logo a discussão se tornou uma provocação e deixando a cautela de lado, empurrei-a contra a porta do mesmo, arrancando seu vestido negro com fúria e me deliciando do seu corpo.

Aquela sem duvida foi uma das noites mais intensas da minha vida, Isabella me batia dizendo que eu era um cafajeste, um filha da puta, e tudo mais que a emoção do _momento_ daria, e somente para causar mais prazer em ambos eu fazia o mesmo. Foi uma espécie de _sadomasoquismo_ que fizemos, mas quando ambos, inesperadamente juntos, chegamos ao limite do prazer foi glorioso.

Eu sentia falta de seu corpo, mais do que imaginava. Enquanto meu _pau_ sentia ainda mais falta da sua entrada extremamente apertada. Porém, ficar tendo pensamentos eróticos sobre ela em meio a minha primeira reunião na sede de Washington não era a melhor idéia.

Jacob Black, chefe da sede, também era meu amigo. Na verdade apesar de Isabella ser da minha classe fora ele que nos apresentara pela primeira vez, uma vez que nos conhecemos quando comecei Direito em Columbia, mas desisti porque eu queria _Harvard_, mas como só conseguiria ingressar no ano seguinte, desisti e fui passar uma temporada na Europa até finalmente começar no berço do Direito americano.

E exatamente três meses antes de ingressar em Harvard, Jacob me convidou para ir até sua casa na pequena, bucólica e chuvosa cidade de Forks, já que havia dito a ele numa situação anterior que estava enjoado dos ares poluídos e abarrotados de gente das megalópoles. Nem preciso dizer que quando ele me apresentou sua amiga de infância, me vi _louco_ para tê-la, até sendo insano ao convidá-la para ir ao próprio baile - o que ela não iria - mas felizmente foi comigo, e naquele dia... ah... aquele dia... aquele dia foi onde descobri o caminho para a felicidade, para o paraíso, para um mundo onde ela deveria ser o centro.

_Mas que porra está acontecendo comigo? Por que estou agindo tão melancólico e tão sentimental?_

Tentei me concentrar no que Jacob dizia sobre o _il dio_, mas sempre esgueirava olhares para a beldade a minha frente, mas toda a situação se tornou mais complexa, ou mais _interessante_ - depende como se analisa - quando Jake declarou que eu e Isabella chefiaríamos juntos a subseção de crimes organizados do FBI de Washington, e que teríamos uma _longa _tarde trabalhando juntos.

Seria ridículo dizer que todo meu corpo ficou alerta somente de imaginar a possibilidade de dividir um espaço de cinco por sete metros com ela por horas. Obviamente ela tentou protestar sobre a ordem de termos que dividir a chefia do departamento, mas isso nada ajudou, mas quem alguma vez disse que Isabella Swan joga limpo?

Eu mesmo nunca disse. Sempre a reconheci como uma adversária que usava todos os seus pontos favoráveis. E claro, depois de conviver cinco anos com ela na mesma sala de aula, aprendendo a arte de manipular, de mentir, de omitir questões importantes eu sabia que ela jogaria sujíssimo para cima de mim, fazendo com que eu desistisse do cargo.

Mas quando falamos de Isabella _petulantemente sedutora_ Swan nada pode ser pior do que imaginamos, e claro que ela não iria aliviar a minha situação e muito menos fazer com que eu não gozasse em minhas calças, porque sim, ela conseguiu entrar na sala que dividiríamos a partir de agora, parecendo à encenação dos clássicos pornôs que assistia me masturbando quando era adolescente.

Ter a visão privilegiada de seus seios redondos e perfeitos, visualizar como sua calcinha de renda branca marcava perfeitamente seu sexo saboroso me deixando ver um pouco de sua excitação, observar seus lábios grossos do qual já vi meu pau inúmeras vezes envolta o chupando com vontade, fez com que minha excitação crescesse ainda mais latente contra o tecido da minha calça social. Como eu desejava jogar Isabella sobre aquela mesa e _fodê-la_ loucamente, batendo tão fundo nela, a ouvindo gritar o meu nome, gemer de desejo por mim.

Mas ela fez tudo àquilo somente para me _provocar_, sim ela queria me ver sucumbindo aos desejos da carne para que depois ela me manipulasse e me expulsasse sobre a acusação de assédio sexual do departamento ou até mesmo do FBI. Como eu disse, Isabella Swan nunca elaborava uma situação se não tivesse certeza de que ela ganharia, de que ela estaria dominando tudo, ela gostava de ter tudo sobre o seu controle, assim como eu.

Desperdiçar uma provocação sexual dela era o mesmo que se recusar a ver o Santo Graal, mas eu tinha que fazer, e mesmo com os protestos absurdos do meu corpo, consegui tirar aquela tentação de cima de mim, por assim dizer, mas impossivelmente difícil de acalmar minha ereção quando aquele corpo apetitosamente delicioso estava a menos de um metro de distância de mim.

Tentei eliminar toda a minha mente do desejo que sentia por ela, e comecei a me concentrar nas novas medidas que estavam tomando para o caso da máfia Camorra.

Realmente era absurdamente estranho que Isabella ainda não havia conseguido acabar com os planos do _il dio _em nosso território, na verdade era _inacreditável_. Pelo que li de uns relatórios que meu irmão Carlisle me mandou dias antes de vir para o Distrito Federal, demonstrava especificamente bem detalhadas e bem trabalhadas os planos que Isabella teve para prendê-lo.

A sua inteligência, sua astúcia e sua ousadia quando o assunto era justiça sempre me foi enervante, tanto quanto sua beleza. Tenho certeza que se não tivesse me encantado por seu corpo e por seu jeito de ser, sua inteligência seria o que me conquistaria. Seu raciocínio lógico para situações de fato e de direito sempre foram ágeis e audaciosos, nunca ela deixou passar nenhum detalhe irrelevante sequer, enquanto os relevantes ela os explorava belamente sempre os deixando ainda mais delituosos.

Por isso eu sabia que todo o caso Camorra e a prisão do _il dio_ estava muito, mais muito errada. Isabella _nunca_ deixaria escapar uma informação privilegiada, a não ser é claro que existisse um infiltrado dentro de sua equipe. Essa era a única explicação aceitável, porque se tinha algo que o FBI poderia se orgulhar dela era que nunca se _venderia_ a ninguém.

E se alguém em quem ela confiava estava abusando da sorte e de sua confiança eu teria que ajudá-la a reverter essa situação, afinal, agora eu era seu _parceiro_, deveríamos fazer tudo junto, ou quase tudo, _infelizmente_.

Assim comecei a malear as informações e as especificações que haviam nos dado, e desde quando eu recebi a proposta que teria que vir para Washington, eu sempre soube que três agentes meus de LA eu teria que trazer, e sabia, também, que quando ela visse quem era teríamos quase uma guerra em nossa própria sala.

Algo que sempre digo, talvez até mais que _sempre,_ é que Isabella _nunca_ se deu bem com alguém do sexo feminino. Ela sempre manteve amizades com homens desde quando a conheci, e pelo que me recordo à única vez que ela tentou uma amizade com uma mulher – sua colega de quarto em Harvard –, ela quase foi expulsa da faculdade, mas suas notas exemplares e sua astúcia a fizeram continuar fazendo o curso, mas não poderia continuar morando nos dormitórios, dessa forma ela passou a viver em uma pequena quitinete próxima da onde ficava meu dormitório.

Sim, era coisa de cinco minutos ir até o seu quarto ou vice-versa e fazer um sexo adoravelmente maravilhoso com ela.

_PORRA!_

Ficar ao lado de Isabella só me faz pensar em sexo, sexo, sexo, sexo e _porra_...SEXO.

Enfim, eu sabia que Isabella não suportava conviver, trabalhar, qualquer coisa que requer mais de trinta horas semanais com uma mulher, mas como agora a equipe águia também era minha equipe, três agentes que trabalhavam comigo em LA eu traria junto, porque Rosalie, Alice e Angela, eram uma prévia _suave_ do que Isabella era, e por isso que adorava trabalhar com as três.

O excesso de hormônios femininos iria levar eu e os vinte cinco homens que fazem parte da equipe à loucura, mas não me importava. Ter que ver Isabella irritada e desejando a minha morte por colocar mulheres em meio ao seu harém valeria toda e qualquer irritação feminina junta.

E finalmente depois de colocar a solicitação de transferência das minhas adoráveis e incríveis agentes de LA para DC, e provocar um pouco Isabella, entreguei para ela assinar; enquanto verificava suas anotações e também assinava. Nossos pensamentos jurídicos e operacionais eram tão fantásticos que nossas especificações completavam uma a outra perfeitamente. Era como se tivéssemos nascido para fazer _tudo_ junto.

Exatamente como havia previsto, logo ela _gritou_ seu ódio por ver o nome de suas novas companheiras de equipe.

- Você quer mudar a _minha equipe_? – perguntou cheia de ódio. Suprimindo uma risada levantei lentamente meu olhar para encontrar os seus chocolates que ardiam em descrença.

- Não mudar, _acrescentar_. – declarei dando de ombros.

- É a mesma coisa! – explodiu. – Edward Cullen, é inaceitável que você mal chegando já queira colocar suas... suas _concubinas_ em meio a minha equipe! O que você quer? Quer que meus homens percam o foco e fiquem olhando para pares de peitos ou bundas arrebitadas, ou ainda sonhando com _bucetas_ enquanto deveria ficar focados em sua missão? – explanou ela, ficando incrivelmente vermelha de raiva.

- Por que você acha que seus homens irão ficar sonhando com a anatomia feminina? – perguntei arqueando uma sobrancelha para ela. Imediatamente ela riu sarcasticamente.

- Porque vocês homens não podem ver um par de seios ou alguma criatura que tenha uma vagina invés de um pênis no meio das pernas, que já ficam todos _excitados_. – explicou convencidamente, sentando sobre a mesa e exibindo suas coxas torneadas novamente para mim.

Lentamente caminhei até colocar cada um dos meus braços ao lado de onde seu corpo sexy estava, e aproximando meu rosto do seu, disse claramente:

- Se eu tenho que ficar no inferno por sua causa, não custa nada _seus_ homens também ficarem por causa das _minhas_ meninas, então agente Swan você pegue essa caneta e faça sua assinatura embaixo nesse papel. – ameacei.

- E se eu não assinar, o que você pretende fazer, agente Cullen? Irá me espancar? Irá me ameaçar com uma arma? Seja homem e assuma o que você fará! – provocou trazendo seu rosto rente ao meu, fazendo sua respiração adocicada entrar por minhas narinas.

- O que você quer que eu faça, agente Swan? Tenho inúmeras idéias em minha cabeça, e somente em uma delas você está em cima de mim, qual você deseja _relembrar_? – provoquei roçando minha barba por fazer em seu pescoço, e mordiscando suavemente o lóbulo de sua orelha.

- Sempre pensando _só_ em sexo, não Cullen? – esquivou.

- Você que me faz pensar só em sexo, ou vai dizer que não sente falta do nosso período antes e durante a faculdade, onde sempre meus lábios exploravam seu corpo nu, ou os seus beijavam todo o meu. Diga Bella, você não sente nenhum pouquinho de falta dos dias incríveis, das noites maravilhosas que passamos juntos? – a provoquei novamente.

- Já te disse que eu só caia em seus encantos porque vivia constantemente embriagada, e que me lembre você também, não tinha um dia sequer que passávamos sãos. – esquivou novamente.

- Muito pelo contrário Bella, me lembro de várias ocasiões em que nenhum de nós estávamos alcoolizados ou entorpecidos por drogas, ocasiões das quais depois de discutirmos jurisprudências, doutrinas, ter debates fervorosos e defender pontos divergentes nas aulas, você vinha furiosa tirar satisfação comigo. Vai dizer que não se recorda disso? – provoquei uma terceira vez, agora fazendo com que ela sentisse minha ereção próxima ao seu ponto sensível.

Isabella respirava aos arquejos. Na curta distância em que estava podia sentir seus batimentos cardíacos disparados, o suor que brotava em sua têmpora era extremamente sedutor, o movimento de sua respiração descompassada, fazia seus seios me chamarem através de sua camisa branca, seus dentes presos entre os lábios deixando-os ainda mais vermelhos e mais desejosos para um beijo, os arrepios involuntários de sua pele ansiando o toque, ansiando o sexo me inebriavam. Eu precisava provocá-la mais um pouco.

- Hein, Bella? Você se recorda de como seu corpo chamava o meu somente pela proximidade como agora? – ela engoliu em seco enquanto acariciava seu pescoço com meu nariz inalando sua fragrância feminina e única, que era a mistura absurdamente fascinante de mel, frésias, lavanda e morangos, perfeitamente _doce_.

Assim que afastei meu rosto de seu pescoço e olhei para o ele, pude vê-la de olhos fechados parecendo aproveitar as sensações que se despertavam. Aquilo era incrível para o meu ego, deliberadamente decidi explorar ainda mais o _nosso_ desejo, e passei a depositar beijos abertos e molhados contra a pele de seu pescoço, sentindo o sabor salgado de seu suor e excitação. Ela gemia em concordância, me deixando ainda mais louco.

Quando meus lábios já não bastaram para saciar meu desejo por aquele pedaço de sua pele sensível, comecei a acariciá-lo com minha língua, tão lentamente quanto era possível, suas lamúrias eram incentivos para mim.

Minhas mãos deixaram a superfície plana e lisa de madeira da mesa onde ela estava sentada e deslizaram lentamente por suas coxas suaves como pêssego. Minhas mãos corriam prazerosamente por sua pele, e cada vez que enterrava mais minhas mãos embaixo de sua saia podia sentir o calor que se espalhava por sua virilha.

Aproximei-me mais dela, trazendo meus lábios para explorarem com mais audácia o topo de seus seios perfeitos, ansiava em tê-los em meus lábios, prender seus mamilos entre meus dentes. Sua respiração descompassada e rápida fez com que um dos botões de sua camisa abrisse mostrando seu sutiã de renda branca, que faziam meus lábios ganharem vida própria e irem ao meio deles.

Minhas mãos exploravam impiedosamente suas coxas, e vagarosamente comecei a brincar com o elástico de sua calcinha enquanto ela gemia em meu ouvido, já que agora suas mãos estavam enterradas em meus cabelos, os puxando levemente.

_Absurdamente delicioso, prazeroso, único._

Eu desejava mais do que nunca arrancar sua roupa, deitá-la sobre a mesa e a penetrá-la como nunca havia feito, podendo sentir seu calor abraçando meu pau, enquanto ele se movimentava contra sua buceta apertada e deliciosa.

Queria levar seu clitóris entre meus dentes, sugando e o chupando, sentindo todo seu prazer em minha boca, quando ela chegasse ao seu orgasmo, me deleitar de seu líquido que era como um manjar dos deuses.

Mais do que nunca queria relembrar de sua boca vermelha envolta do meu pau inchado e duro, o chupando, o lambendo, o sugando como se fosse à melhor dádiva do céu, e quando meu orgasmo rompesse por mim e o gozo saísse, ela pudesse engoli-lo todo, como se fosse o melhor néctar do universo.

Eu não podia mais suportar eu precisava sentir seu calor, sua umidade, sentir Bella. Puxei a renda de sua calcinha para a lateral enquanto passava suavemente meu polegar e meu indicador sobre seu sexo molhado, em meio ao seu clitóris inchado e pulsante, a senti tremendo de desejo, querendo mais.

Rapidamente escorreguei por sua entrada molhada meu dedo médio arrancando um gemido de prazer audível de seus lábios. Aquilo me fez sorrir contra a pele de seus seios, enquanto comecei a subir novos beijos por seu pescoço alvo e sem me preocupar com mais nada, avancei meus lábios para sua boca, enquanto inseria mais um dedo em sua entrada apertada.

Ela gemeu de prazer entre meus lábios, possibilitando assim que minha língua se esgueirasse para dentro de sua boca, e rapidamente começasse a dança sensual que fazia anos que não praticávamos.

Nossos lábios se conectavam como extensões um e do outro, seus dedos que estavam trançados entre meus cabelos me traziam para mais perto dela, fazendo com que nossos lábios se encaixassem em um ângulo que somente eles eram possíveis. Sedutoramente ela chupava meus lábios entre os seus, para logo em seguida eu fazer o mesmo, outrora ela mordiscava meus lábios com seus dentes para que eu a seguisse.

Era incontestável a forma como combinávamos, principalmente no quesito desejo, sexo, paixão. Parecia que nossos corpos tinham uma conexão cósmica, como uma corrente elétrica, ou sei lá o que, que impossibilitavam de não ficarem juntos, fazendo tudo tão deliciosamente sincronizado e isso parecia fazer crescer ainda mais a excitação que sentíamos.

Meus dedos em seu sexo encharcado deslizavam com uma facilidade inexplicável, assim alternava ritmos lentos e suaves, a ritmos rápidos e rudes. Isabella parecia gostar _muito_, pois continuava rebolando entre meus dedos, me causando ainda mais tesão.

Nosso beijo estava voraz, sôfrego, delirante, era ao mesmo tempo tranqüilo e saudoso, era violento e luxuriante. A volúpia que era colocada nos nossos lábios deixava tudo ao nosso redor sensível ao prazer, eu queria mais e mais.

Meus dedos penetravam sua entrada, que a cada nova estocada minha ela gemia, e apertava meus dedos mais e mais, quase cortando a circulação. Meu pau latejava em minhas calças, desejando estar no lugar deles, por isso rapidamente levei minha outra mão que estava acariciando sua coxa para o fecho da calça.

Mas tentar retirar um cinto e abrir uma calça com uma mão só era praticamente impossível, mas _sempre_ Isabella me surpreendia, ela rapidamente desvinculou suas mãos de meus cabelos, e as levou até onde minha mão estava batalhando para liberar meu membro pulsante.

Com uma agilidade invejável ela liberou minha excitação da prisão que era minha boxer e passou a acariciar com suas mãos suaves ao longo dela.

Como eu sentia falta de suas mãos de veludo acariciando meu membro, fechando sua pequenina e quente mão envolta dele, e então movimentando ora lentamente, ora rapidamente.

Rolei meus olhos sentindo o prazer que ela me dava com suas mãos, enquanto continuava a penetrá-la com meus dedos, e nossos beijos eram devastadores.

Infelizmente tivemos que quebrar o beijo para respirar, mas continuamos com nossas mãos explorando o sexo um do outro com desejo, luxúria, paixão. Ela segurava firmemente meu pau, acariciando, passando suas unhas pela sua veia latejante, enquanto penetrava mais e mais meus dedos em sua entrada.

Porém, sem aviso prévio Bella soltou meu pau pulsante e prestes a gozar, e tentou me afastar dela, olhei interrogativamente para ela, que sussurrou com a respiração falha:

- Não podemos, ambos somos _noivos_. – o pânico em sua voz era palpável, mas excitante como o inferno.

- O que eles não vêem eles não precisam saber. – retruquei, voltando a beijá-la nos lábios som sofreguidão. Rapidamente ela deixou a cautela de lado, voltando acariciar com desejo minha ereção, me enlouquecendo.

Fazendo com que uma audácia, um desejo, uma loucura pulsante nascer dentro de mim, levei a mão que não utilizava para explorar seu sexo, erguer sua saia até a cintura e com uma força moderada rasguei sua minúscula calcinha, eu precisa estar dentro dela imediatamente.

Bella também sentia essa necessidade, pois começou a levar meu pau próximo a entrada em que estavam meus dedos. Fiz o movimento rápido com eles, que a fez urrar de prazer contra meus lábios, apertando-os num sufoco, ela estava prestes a gozar. Eu queria provar seu gozo, por isso intensifiquei meus movimentos dentro dela, e ela imediatamente intensificou os seus contra meu membro movimentando com uma perícia invejável.

Em questão de minutos ela estava gozando em minha mão e eu na dela. Como sentia falta disso, e depois de sentir seu líquido escorrendo por entre meus dedos, afastei-me de seus lábios, e levei meus dedos aos meus lábios provando seu néctar.

Isabella sorriu sedutoramente, retirando meus dedos de minha boca, e levando a sua, chupando meus dedos como se fosse meu pau. Eu gemi em desejo, que precisava fodê-la imediatamente, antes que fosse a loucura.

- Bella, eu preciso estar dentro de você agora. – explanei meu pensamento.

- Eu exijo que você esteja dentro de mim nesse segundo, Edward! – disse com a voz rouca de excitação.

Puxei suas penas para trazê-la a beirada da mesa, rapidamente ela me abraçou com elas, e meu pau roçou levemente seu centro úmido. Eu não queria provocá-la, mas eu precisava, então pincelei meu pau por sua entrada, algumas vezes seguidas, sentindo seu prazer em ebulição.

Eu queria provocá-la mais, mas não consegui resistir. Eu sabia que Bella era tão saudável quanto eu, já que para continuar no FBI você fazia exames de HIV a cada quatro meses, por isso naquele momento de luxúria, abdiquei dos preservativos, eu _precisava_ sentir sua carne envolta de mim, eu precisava sentir ela toda em mim.

Deliberadamente, posicionei meu pau em sua entrada, massageei seu clitóris com meus dedos, antes de começar a deslizar para dentro dela, estava só minha cabecinha dentro quando o telefone da mesa começou desesperadamente a tocar. Bella me empurrou com força, fazendo minhas costas baterem contra a parede, enquanto ela descia da mesa, ajeitava sua saia, e corria até o aparelho, pressionando o botão vermelho de viva voz.

- Swan. – disse com a voz baixa e puramente sensual.

- _Swan, você e o agente Cullen estão ainda _trabalhando_ no plano? Será que não fui claro que vocês deveriam enviar para o Thompson às cinco da tarde? Agora é exatamente cinco e dez e ele me ligou _irritado_ perguntando do mesmo, então você e o agente Cullen tem uma explicação para isso?_ – exigiu Jacob pelo telefone. Bella lançou um olhar apavorado ao meu rosto que logo desceu até minha ereção ainda dura.

- Humm... estou assinando as anotações do agente Cullen para enviá-las imediatamente para o Thompson. – explicou rapidamente, se enrolando um pouco.

- _Bem, pelo menos isso significa que você ainda não _matou_ o agente Cullen, certo Swan?_ – questionou divertido.

- Não, presumo que não, Black. – respondi descontraindo, quando vi que Isabella estava pensando em sua resposta.

- _Espero que vocês não se matem até que tenhamos prendido o _il dio_, afinal, essa é a principal operações de vocês nesse departamento, tentar acabar com a expansão da Camorra nos Estados Unidos e se possível prender aquele desgraçado, para que nossa lei cumpra o resto. _– relembrou o ponto da nossa missão.

- Certamente Black. – eu e Bella confirmamos juntos.

- _Wow... vou fingir que não ouvi essa concordância junta, porque ela realmente me assusta. Espero vê-los na segunda-feira, e aproveite bem o final de semana, agentes. _– Jacob encerrou a ligação, enquanto Bella olhava ainda aterrorizada para o telefone.

Vendo que ele não voltaria tocar ela puxou os papeis com nossas especificações e os assinou rapidamente, em seguida ajeitando sua roupa, e seus cabelos, enquanto eu continuava a observá-la da mesma maneira que ela havia me empurrado anteriormente.

Depois de estar devidamente apresentável ela colocou os documentos dentro de cinco diferentes pastas pretas, deixando – a que era destinada para mim em cima da mesa, caminhando lentamente ela foi até a porta, eu precisava dizer algo, mas fora ela quem dissera:

- Vamos esquecer o que _quase_ aconteceu aqui, Cullen. – pontuou arrogantemente. – Nos vemos na segunda-feira, bom fim de semana agente. – disse com um sorriso cínico em seu rosto antes de passar pela porta, fazendo com que sua bunda - agora ausente de qualquer peça de baixo -, roçasse contra o tecido de sua saia me fazendo sonhar acordado com o caminho do paraíso que estava prestes a vivenciá-lo segundos antes.

Assim que ela virou o corredor sumindo de minhas vistas, peguei sua lingerie que havia rasgado e que estava repousando no chão, e me arrastei a cadeira que estive sentado durante toda a tarde, acariciei minha ereção, antes de fechar um aperto envolta da mesma.

Minha mão áspera e masculina, não era nem um pouco parecida com a suave e feminina de Bella, mas no momento seria o único alívio que teria, e fechando meus olhos, relembrando como era me sentir dentro dela, comecei a movimentar minha ereção para cima e para baixo, sentindo a onda orgástica me envolvendo, para em seguida expelir todo meu gozo em minha mão.

Trabalhar ao lado de Isabella Swan seria no mínimo _interessante_.

.

* * *

_**N/A:**__ Yeahhhh!_

_Depois de mais de 4 (sim quatro), meses finalmente tirei essa fic do __**STAND BY**__, e aí meus amores, o que vocês acharam desse segundo capítulo?_

_Esses Edward's filhadaputamente sexies, que só pensam em sexo, que são arrogantes, egoístas, vaidosos, e provocadores me matam... e como eles em minha mente fluem com facilidade... G-ZUIS... dias tentando escrever esse capítulo, mais foi começar a perversão que ele conseguiu sair assim lindinho em menos de uma tarde!_

_Essa Bella provocadora, que sabe o que quer mais se faz de difícil é outra que me deixa louca. Sério... eu me senti com vontade de estar entre eles podendo sentir o quase sexo dos dois. *AIAIAIAIAIAIAI*_

_Esse capítulo foi uma volta da fic, por isso ele rolou mais "suave", sem muitas informações, a não ser é claro sobre o passado dos nossos protagonistas, mas ele não é de todo importante nessa fic, o tema central aqui, o que logo, logo eu vou trazer a mostra é o caso Camorra e mais sobre o IL DIO. Curiosos? Aguardem e verão!_

_Quem leu, notou que essa fic abdica o lado certinho e de palavras lindinhas e puras de __**INEXPLICAVELMENTE AMOR**__, certo?_

_Oficialmente estou voltando a trabalhar nessa fic, isso significa que __**INEXPLICAVELMENTE AMOR**__, chegou ao seu fim, *AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH* dessa maneira essa se tornará meu folhetim semanal. Sim, sim, sim... tentarei ao máximo atualizar toda semana – sempre na segunda, talvez? – para substituir o lugar deixado por IA, que nos seus últimos capítulos não estavam sendo atualizados corretamente e com freqüência. Afinal, final é sempre, sempre complicado._

_Mas antes que vocês fiquem me cobrando alucinadamente por capítulos, vou deixar claro que talvez eu não consiga fazê-los semanalmente neste mês de março, porque além de estar finalizando __**A SEITA**__, estou preparando duas ones-shot para comemorar meu um ano de ficwriter._

_**PDA **__(Public Display of Affection) e __**LA SYMPHONIE D'AMOUR **__serão o nomes delas, e irei postá-las no dia 07/04, lembrando que a primeira será uma serie de contos sobre demonstrações públicas de afeto, e que nenhum conto terá uma relação com os anteriores. Já a segunda é algo bem... soft... aguardem e vejam! ;)_

_Quem quiser dar uma olhada na sinopse de ambas, é só ir no meu profile! ;)_

_Bem meus amores... BEM VINDOS DE VOLTA, obrigada a todos que entenderam as férias que estabeleci nessa fic, e que agora possamos nos divertir juntos nas loucuras destes dois agentes pra lá de sexies!_

_E não esqueçam, tudo isso aqui é feito para vocês!_

_Até o próximo capítulo!_

_Beijos,_

_Carol Venancio._

_

* * *

**N/B: **__Confesso pra vocês, esse capítulo me deu um suador DANADO! *abana-abana* Como a própria Carol disse, ficou "suave" mas esse suave só no fato de ter menos informações pro nosso cérebro processar [ que diga-se de passagem, a alma das fanfics de Dona Carol é justamente isso: o jogo de conhecimento somado as dramas bem elaboradas, a criatividade para lançá-las no meio da história, os personagens bem estruturados e o LEMON QUE FAZ A GENTE FICAR DE PERNA BAMBA! Hauhauhauah! ]... afinal, qual leitora não queria ser loucamente a Bella 'muito gostosa e dona de si' Swan pra torturar esse Edward 'que se faz de durão mas morre com um rabo de saia' Cullen xD, hein? Agora é curtir esse momentinho cheio de provocações enquanto pode, porque quando as informações sobre o caso Camorra surgir e o il dio se tornar mais presente na história, as cabecinhas vão entrar em curto! Mas acho que vocês estão tão ansiosas quanto eu para isso começar a acontecer, né? Nos vemos no próximo capítulo! AGUENTA CORAÇÃO!_

_Bjos,_

_Tod_

_

* * *

_**Quer fazer uma pobre autora feliz? oO**

**Deixa uma review para mim, dizendo se você gostou, ou se odiou, se você tem alguma sugestão! Pois sugestões e palpites aqui são fundamentais! *.***

**Ficarei encantada em ler!**

E farei um apelo aqui para todos aqueles que estão acompanhando, para me deixa pelo menos um oi! ok? Por que já basta para me motivar!

Já que agora os capítulos só saíram se vocês me motivarem MUITO!

**Sim isso é uma CHANTAGEM!**

**É isso meus amores, obrigada novamente pelo carinho por essa minha fic.**

**Amo vocês!**

**Beijinhus.**

**

* * *

**ps.: próximo capítulo, mais cenas 'calientes' dos agentes mais sexies do FBI!


	4. Abelha Rainha

_**DISCLAIMER: **__Eu não sou proprietária ou dona da saga __**TWILIGHT**__, todos os personagens e algumas características são de autoria e obra de Stephenie Meyer. Mas a temática, o enredo, e tudo mais que contém na fanfiction __**JUST JUSTICE**__, é de minha autoria. Dessa maneira ela é propriedade __minha__, e qualquer cópia, adaptação, tradução, postagem ou afins sem a minha autorização será denunciado sem piedade. Obrigada pela atenção._

_

* * *

_**JUST JUSTICE**

capítulo três  
Abelha Rainha

.

"_**A suprema arte da guerra é derrotar o inimigo sem lutar." - **__Sun Tzu __**-**_

.

_Isabella Swan_

.

Maldito. Maldito. Maldito._ Maldição_!

Como é que pode uma pessoa em menos de sete horas deixar minha vida uma merda? Maldito Edward Cullen, sempre fazendo de tudo para tornar minha vida um inferno, sempre querendo tomar meu território, ou _entrar_ nele.

Mas que _merda_ eu estou pensando?

Meus passos apesar de firmes ressoavam alto pelos corredores do FBI, o que havia acontecido segundos atrás entre mim e o Cullen deixara marcas. Minha respiração estava arfante e meu corpo parecia consumido em chamas. Como eu pude cair nas garras dele novamente. _Como_?

Um ódio palpável crescia dentro de mim, e não era só o ódio que eu sentia por aquele infeliz com maravilhosos olhos verdes, eu sentia ódio de mim mesma, por praticamente implorar por seu membro.

- AAAAHHHH. – bufei de raiva, mas fui imediatamente surpreendida por uma voz grossa e profunda.

- Algum problema agente Swan? – rapidamente me virei para ficar cara a cara com o dono da voz.

Sua pele negra, fugazes olhos cinza, corpo alto, atlético e imenso, mostrava toda a imponência que somente um membro do alto escalão da polícia norte-americana podia transmitir; Laurent Thompson, o _"chefe"_, braço direito do presidente da nação, ele que decidia sobre os passos que as polícias estadunidense tomariam, ele que decidia quais seriam os chefes do FBI, os agentes que supervisionaria as subseções, era ele que decidia quantos soldados do exército iriam para a guerra no Afeganistão ou no Iraque, ele que mantinha todos que trabalhavam para a justiça a risca.

Não havia uma pessoa no sistema que não temesse o superintendente Thompson, tanto que ele era conhecido popularmente entre os agentes e soldados como _jaguar-preto_, pois a sua perícia em ser articulador - um guerreiro que mais parecia um caçador -, fazia todos temerem sequer olhar para ele, e comigo não era diferente. Desde o nosso primeiro encontro, onde ele me fez quase ir às lágrimas por conta de sua rudeza, foi o suficiente para que eu nunca mais quisesse ficar a sós com ele, mas o meu destino, como tudo nesse dia, estava contra mim, pois fui encruzilhada pela onça em um corredor totalmente vazio.

Tive que engolir em seco, estava me sentindo como uma presa prestes a ser estilhaçada.

- Superintendente Thompson... er... _boa tarde_? – disse tolamente. Seus mordazes olhos se fecharam em fendas, ele parecia me analisar milimetricamente.

- Você está bem agente Swan? – perguntou curioso. – A senhorita parece _agitada_. – disse me fitando com intensidade. Quis me chutar por ainda estar pensando em Edward Cullen.

- Oh sim, senhor. – disse rapidamente tentando achar alguma desculpa. - Estava procurando o senhor pelo departamento. – um sorriso falso brotou em meus lábios, se tinha algo que eu não queria de jeito nenhum era ficar sozinha por mais de cinco minutos com esse homem, ele me assustava, sem contar que eu acreditava veemente que ele é um filha de uma puta machista que acha absurdo uma mulher trabalhar como agente de operações especiais do FBI.

- Me procurando? – perguntou com uma falsa surpresa, que me fez segurar para não rolar os olhos.

- Sim senhor. Estava o procurando para entregar as novas especificações sobre o caso Camorra. – disse entregando uma das pastas para ele.

- Oh sim! – exclamou pegando sua pasta, e olhando as anotações que eu e meu _parceiro_ havíamos feito. – Interessante. Muito interessante. – murmurou analisando alguns detalhes. – Aquele rato do _il dio_ está com sua liberdade contada, não é mesmo, agente Swan? – perguntou como um professor perguntando a uma aluna se dois mais dois de fato era quatro.

- Sim senhor. – murmurei timidamente.

- Ótimo. – declamou efusivamente. – Vá para a sua casa agente Swan e aproveite o resto do seu fim de semana.

- Ok senhor. Tenha... hum... bom final de semana? – desejei soando mais como uma pergunta, enquanto me afastava de onde o intimidante homem estava, indo em direção a sala de Jacob e da Interpol, deixar as novas medidas a Jake e ao irmão do insuportável Cullen, Carlisle.

Felizmente meu _passeio_ pelos corredores do FBI não teve mais nenhuma surpresa, mas misteriosamente meu coração batia fervorosamente, como as asas de um colibri, e eu só fui dar atenção a isso quando estava dentro do conforto de meu carro.

A sensação daquelas mãos fortes me tocando de uma forma única minhas coxas, seus lábios voluptuosos me beijando com sofreguidão, com desejo, acariciando minhas mais escondidas zonas erógenas e seu membro. Oh seu membro, grande, grosso, pulsante clamando por minha atenção, ele _quase_ me presenteia com sua companhia.

Um arrepio frio passou por todo o meu corpo, ao lembrar-se da pontinha do pau do insuportável Cullen me atiçando, Deus como eu queria que ele se enterrasse em mim, me levando a loucura. Eu estava consumida pelo desejo novamente, minha intimidade pulsava, eu estava toda molhada, e deixando de lado qualquer preocupação, por estar no estacionamento do FBI, levei meus dedos ao meu centro necessitado e úmido.

Imediatamente as lembranças do Cullen me provocando inundaram minha mente, seus dedos longos, grossos e um pouco ásperos eram maravilhosos, nada comparados aos meus pequenos, finos e macios. Penetrei-me com três dedos, tudo para tentar chegar próximo ao que antes _ele_ fez comigo, logo comecei a estocar contra minha mão, me inundando com o prazer somente de pensar nele.

Maldito Edward Cullen, mesmo longe de mim ele conseguia consumir meus pensamentos. Foi assim que com mais alguns movimentos de prazer, cheguei ao meu ápice, porém o que eu não imaginava era a palavra que sairia dos meus lábios:

- _EDWARD_!

Tentei me censurar mentalmente, mas não tive sucesso, fora uma onda orgástica tão violenta, que até mesmo minha capacidade de pensamento foi extinta. Só algo estava em minha mente, e esse algo era aquele desgraçado que dilacerou meu coração.

"_Não, eu não vou pensar no passado."_ Disse em pensamento, porque eu sabia que somente pensar no passado me faria ter náuseas e chorar compulsivamente. O que eu poderia fazer, eu era uma mulher que tinha uma fraqueza e a minha fraqueza tinha nome e sobrenome: _Edward Cullen_.

Abracei com força o volante do meu carro, apoiando meu rosto em seu meio, tentando tranqüilizar minha respiração, e por em ordem meus pensamentos, mesmo que isso parecesse impossível.

Depois de alguns minutos – já restabelecida – levantei meu rosto do apoio no volante, e dando uma olhada no retrovisor central do meu carro arrumei meus cabelos mas um movimento inesperado ao lado do meu carro chamou a minha atenção, e rapidamente me virei para ver o que ou _quem_ era, e foi com quase um grito de raiva que notei que era o Cullen, me observando lascivamente, seus olhos verdes estavam queimando em luxúria. Rapidamente desviei meu olhar, mas foi impossível não ouvir sua voz.

- Lindo Swan, simplesmente espetacular vê-la gemendo _meu_ nome. – a arrogância e a prepotência em sua voz fizeram me consumir em ira, e sem qualquer pudor eu devolvi:

- Vai se _foder,_ Cullen! – sua risada sonora, como tilintar de sinos, me fez arrepiar de desejo enquanto tentava ligar meu carro, e quando já estava manobrando o mesmo para a saída do estacionamento, pude ouvir claramente:

- Eu vou _foder_ você, Swan!

- GAAAAHH. – gritei de raiva, socando o volante, ele era mesmo um filha de uma puta, babaca, arrogante, prepotente, idiota. Ahh... _maldito_.

Os vinte minutos do departamento do FBI até a minha casa foi feito comigo tentando retirar Edward dos meus pensamentos, mas estava tendo tanta sorte nisso quanto o exército procurando Osama Bin Laden, ou seja, _nenhuma_.

Foi absurdamente irritada que cheguei em casa, para encontrá-la vazia, James pelo jeito havia saído para seu jogo de _lacrosse*_. Novamente tive que gritar de ódio, pois estava convicta que meu noivo fosse me ajudar a esquecer o dia tenso que tive, mas estava completamente enganada.

Deixei minha bolsa e minha pasta com as instruções do caso Camorra sobre a mesa, retirando meus sapatos, jogando-os num canto, indo em direção ao banheiro para tomar um banho quente de banheira para me relaxar.

Assim que minha pele nua entrou em contato com a água quente, juntamente com as espumas de lavanda, pude começar sentir meus músculos relaxando e com o som de um jazz suave ao fundo, tentei esquecer-me de todas as preocupações do dia, foi inevitável que o cansaço que tomava meu corpo não o consumisse e em segundos estava cochilando ali mesmo, dentro da banheira.

Lábios suaves, seguidos por beijos languidos no meu maxilar me despertaram, murmurei incoerentemente, para em seguida ser brindada com o mais belo par de olhos azuis. Sorri brilhantemente, _meu_ homem estava do meu lado. Notei que estava na minha cama, mas não o questionei sobre como fora parar ali, e somente o puxei para um beijo sôfrego.

Nossos lábios dançavam juntos, o aroma amadeirado de James me enervava, fazia com que meu corpo relaxasse segundo a segundo.

- Humm... adoro acordar e receber essa recepção. – murmurei contra seus lábios, James sorriu torto para mim antes de murmurar.

- Sorte que temos a madrugada inteira e um domingo inteiro para nós. – e sem qualquer outro aviso me puxou para mais um beijo avassalador, enquanto moldava seu corpo bem torneado ao meu.

Era exatamente o que eu precisava: uma seqüência de orgasmos de esquecer até mesmo meu nome. Era impressionante como James e eu combinávamos em tudo, nosso amor de fato era verdadeiro, não uma ilusão como fora o meu e o _insuportável_.

"_Não pense no passado. Não pense no Cullen."_ Censurei-me enquanto curtia a massagem que meu noivo dava em minhas costas, retirando os nós de estresse que sentia. A cada toque eu gemia de satisfação e prazer, mesmo uma noite inteira em seus braços, e o dia na cama não eram o suficiente para me satisfazer deste homem.

Éramos o casal perfeito, sintonizados, sabíamos ler um ao outro como fossemos nós mesmos, e fora com uma dor no peito que suspirei pesadamente ao ouvir a pergunta de James:

- Quem é Edward Cullen? – seus lábios estavam na minha nuca, me deixando meio perdida.

- Meu novo parceiro. – murmurei.

- Você está dividindo a chefia da subseção? Por quê? – perguntou amorosamente. Me virei para encarar aquele rosto bonito emoldurado com os cabelos loiros de James, fitando com intensidade seus incríveis olhos azuis, e ele me puxando rápido para os seus braços comecei a lhe contar as novas decisões que o Thompson havia tomado para a minha equipe.

James não disse nada enquanto narrava a ele sobre a decisão de colocar outro agente para dividir o departamento comigo, na verdade ele parecia assimilar cada palavra com uma atenção única, como se fosse algo de uma importância surpreendente. E quando eu terminei de contá-lo, James, felizmente, não fez nenhuma pergunta sobre Edward Cullen.

O resto do domingo entre eu e meu noivo foi tranqüilo: cama, banheira, um japonês para dois no tapete da sala. James parecia entender que falar de trabalho era a ultima coisa que eu queria para o resto do final de semana, por isso fez – muito bem, diga-se de passagem – tudo para que eu esquecesse os infortúnios.

Mas antes o final de semana durasse para sempre, mas não, a segunda-feira sempre aparece para nos dar à verdadeira visão dos nossos problemas. Foi a muito custo que me levantei da cama e fui ao banheiro tomar um banho para me despertar.

Apesar de querer distância da minha sala depois do que aconteceu no sábado exatamente às nove da manhã estava sentada na minha cadeira de praxe junto com a minha equipe esperando o insuportável do Cullen que estava trinta minutos atrasado.

Sim, porque além do desgraçado acabar com o meu estado emocional, ele pretende abalar o da minha equipe. Juro que se eu não soubesse que ele é tão fiel a justiça, que prefere morrer a traí-la eu diria que ele que estava impedindo a prisão do _il dio_, mas eu sabia que ele nunca faria isso, sem contar que até uma semana atrás ele estava em Los Angeles.

Mesmo distraída com meus pensamentos notei que meus homens estavam tão irritados com a demora do agente Cullen quanto eu, Mike Newton lia uma revista em quadrinhos, Ben Cheney estava concentrado em uma conversa com Eric York, Embry Call, Paul Adams e Garret McDonald. Por sua vez mais afastado do grupo principal estava Emmett McCarty e Jasper Whitlock, os dois pareciam submersos em uma conversa particular, ambos eram os melhores agentes que eu tinha, e eu sabia que metade das subseções do FBI gostariam deles na sua equipe, mas felizmente eles eram fieis a mim, e vire e mexe me davam idéias para os nossos casos.

Lembro como se fosse ontem, assim que assumi a equipe, de Jasper vindo falar sobre estratégias comigo. Ele era tão articulado naquele quesito que me vi impossibilitada de perguntar a ele se ele não fazia parte do exército, da marinha ou da aeronáutica, ele sorriu tão lindamente que me vi encantada pelo companheiro de trabalho e amigo que ganhei, antes de dizer que ele era membro do exército americano e esteve no Iraque por dois anos e meio, liderando uma equipe.

Seus cabelos loiros de um tom mais escuro que os de James, e incríveis olhos amêndoas, que pareciam estranhamente dourados. Jasper tinha um corpo bem delineado, com músculos existentes e definidos, porém não muito evidentes. Em apenas cinco minutos de conversa, decidi que Jasper seria o meu estrategista dentro da equipe, era o tipo de pessoa que eu queria do meu lado.

Assim que Jasper deixou a minha sala para traçar nosso primeiro plano de ação para a prisão do _il dio_, um homem _imenso_, praticamente uma montanha de músculos entrou na minha sala se apresentando como Emmett McCarty. Apesar do seu jeito intimidante, ele era praticamente inofensivo – pelo menos para quem ele quer bem -, imediatamente soube só de olhar para o seu rosto redondo, com um sorriso que fazia aparecer covinhas em sua bochecha. Notei que Emmett, com seus cabelos castanhos – da cor do meu -, e também cacheados, de profundos e expressivos olhos castanhos seria como um irmão para mim.

Era tão fácil falar com Emmett que logo ele me contou que era da equipe de Jasper no Iraque e que ele era como o preparador da equipe, o que dizia a todos o que comer, que exercícios praticar. Ele cuidava de todos, principalmente de mim, me mimando constantemente, na terceira semana que trabalhávamos juntos, ele assumiu que a alimentação da nossa equipe estaria sobre suas ordens.

E foi assim que todo dia na hora do almoço Emmett começava a nos entregar uma alimentação extremamente saudável. Eu gostava disso. Gostava que todos estávamos na mesma dieta, tanto que após provar um dos pratos de Emmett tive que questioná-lo de onde ele aprendeu a cozinhar. Foi então que ele me contou que conforme cursava o curso de Direito ele também fizera Nutrição. Aquela foi uma confissão incrível.

Estava submersa nos meus próprios pensamentos, observando meus melhores agentes numa conversa séria, quando a porta da sala se abriu, revelando sete pessoas. Rapidamente a atenção da sala estava em quatro pessoas.

Não consegui segurar a lufada de ar que soltei, porque além do insuportável do Cullen em seu belíssimo terno negro com suaves riscas de giz, camisa branca e uma gravata avermelhada, com seus cabelos normalmente despenteados gritando: _sexo_, seus incríveis olhos verdes que me fitavam com uma intensidade medonha junto dele estava Jake, com seu sorriso amigável de sempre, o superintendente Thompson com seu olhar frio o masoquista, que parecia analisar todos os movimentos da sala, desde a respiração dos meus agentes, até um grão de poeira flutuando no ar e um homem que nunca tinha visto antes, mas não podia dizer que ele era lindo. Seu corpo era atlético tanto quanto o de Edward, na verdade eles eram bem parecidos estruturalmente à única diferença entre os dois eram os cabelos, o homem tinha cabelos loiros tão claros que se dependesse da maneira com que você olhasse podia dizer que eles eram brancos, mas seus olhos tinham a mesma tonalidade esmeraldina de Edward, aquele sem duvidas era o agente da Interpol, Carlisle Cullen, irmão do meu _parceiro_.

E para fechar o grupo, três mulheres. Antes de analisá-las milimetricamente – sim, eu faria isso, afinal elas estavam entrando no _meu_ território que até então vivia maravilhosamente bem só com uma abelha rainha -, lancei um olhar aos meus homens, como bem eu sabia eles olhavam com admiração as _concubinas_ do Cullen. Maldito, querendo mesmo _foder_ minha equipe.

Tentando manter minha calma em cheque, e segurando qualquer vontade de gritar com a raiva que eu estava sentindo lancei o meu olhar observador às três mulheres. A primeira era uma morena de cabelos negros até o meio de suas costas, sua pele tinha uma tonalidade amarelada e seus olhos eram levemente puxados e de um tom incrivelmente negro, mas eram escondidos atrás de um par de óculos de armação vermelha. Ela era incrivelmente bonita, e olhava primeiramente para mim e depois para os meus _homens_, até que seu olhar ficou preso no de Ben, que a olhava como se a conhecesse. Aquilo me intrigava, e _muito_.

A segunda mulher tinha um incrível cabelo loiro dourado, que refletia por toda sala. Seus olhos eram de um azul quase lápis-lazúli, mas mesmo assim era frio e decidido. Ela transparecia uma áurea de poder, que se eu não fosse certa de mim mesma, ficaria com medo dela. Sem contar que seu corpo escultural era como o de uma dessas modelos de lingerie, e ela não parecia se incomodar com os olhares lascivos dos agentes sobre ela, principalmente de Emmett que parecia babar enquanto analisava milimetricamente o seu corpo, mas incrivelmente ela mantinha seus olhos presos em mim, dando um sorriso amigável, fingindo que não estava notando os olhares sobre ela. Certo, como se eu e ela fossemos ser melhores amigas. _Nunca_.

A terceira e ultima mulher, era _estranha_. Sim essa foi à única definição que consegui achar para ela. Era tão pequenininha, miudinha, frágilzinha como uma bonequinha de porcelana que parecia que quebraria com um simples olhar. Seus cabelos eram curtos, iam até seus ombros, tendo suas pontas espetadas para todos os lados, sua pele era pálida que da onde eu estava – que era uma distancia considerável – eu conseguia ver suas veias azuladas. Imagine como seria vê-la de perto? _Medonho_, tudo bem, não que eu seja morena também, mas eu tenho certeza que não era quase um mapa hidrográfico.

Seus olhos eram verdes claros quase azuis, e eram perspicazes, já que com uma velocidade absurda eles pareciam dançar em suas orbitas, analisando tudo e todos a sua volta, até que finalmente parou em Jasper. Ela o olhava com tamanha intensidade que aquilo estava me incomodando, e parece que ele também notou que estava sendo observado, pois fitou a baixinha, e instantaneamente seus olhos brilharam ao vê-la, a mulher sorriu animada para ele, que rapidamente retribuiu, era como se tivessem esperando a vida inteira por aquele encontro. Como eu disse, _estranho_.

Estava tão concentrada analisando as _"meninas"_ do Cullen, que nem notei que o insuportável estava do meu lado, foi com um susto contido que ouvi sua voz sussurrando em meu ouvido:

- Você está divina como sempre, agente Swan. Como foi seu fim de semana? Pensando muito em mim? – terminou com um sorriso sacana em seus lábios, imediatamente me virei para ficar cara a cara com esse desgraçado e mandá-lo para a puta que o pariu, mas fui impossibilitada pela voz do superintendente Thompson.

- Bom dia, equipe águia! – todos somente acenaram com a cabeça, que por mais que ele houvesse dito bom dia, ninguém retribuía, porque ele odiava perder sua _"motivação"_ ao falar. E sem sequer hesitar continuou. – Como lhes foi dito no sábado, esta subseção está passando por algumas transformações, a primeira delas foi trazer o agente Cullen de Los Angeles para supervisioná-los junto com a agente Swan.

"Antes que vocês digam alguma coisa, não é que não estamos satisfeitos com o trabalho da senhorita Swan, mas uma falha humana que já está nos deixando loucos vem acontecendo aqui, e como nem eu, nem o agente Black, nem os agentes Cullen duvidamos que seja culpa da agente Swan essa falha, ela então aplica-se a vocês, se algum dos presentes nesta sala é um infiltrado da máfia Camorra, estamos dando-lhes a oportunidade de se entregarem sem _"piores"_ conseqüências, prometemos oferecer a vocês um presente por delatar a máfia. Mas, se o informante se recusar a aparecer e futuramente descobrirmos quem está _frustrando_ nossos planos, bem..." – ele deu uma risadinha irônica, que me fez temer, assim como toda a sala. – "lembrem-se é muito fácil dizer as suas famílias que _infelizmente_ vocês foram mortos durante a missão de vocês." – a sala mergulhou em um silêncio mordaz, ninguém falava nada, mas Thompson sabia que ninguém iria falar mesmo, por isso continuou:

"Estamos entendidos? Alguém tem algo a declarar?" – ninguém disse nada, e ele sorriu a contragosto. Às vezes a crença de que alguém iria se revelar assim que ele tivesse terminado o discurso me deixava desconfiada da sua sanidade. – "Bem, como ninguém tem algo a dizer, considero aqui que ninguém é o informante da Camorra. Continuando, como a prisão de Aro Volturi tem sido tão difícil quanto a de Osama Bin Laden, estamos mudando algumas ações."

"A primeira foi que agora vocês têm dois chefes, a segunda que além de todo equipamento que vocês têm disposição no FBI, estamos oferecendo também a ajuda das forças armadas dos Estados Unidos, bem como a participação integral da Interpol neste caso, desta maneira gostaria de introduzi-los o agente que nos ajudará nessa missão. Carlisle Cullen, essa é a equipe águia." – disse, dando a palavra para o _outro_ Cullen.

- Obrigado Thompson. Bom dia, como o superintendente lhes disse eu serei a fonte direta entre vocês e a Interpol, tudo que vocês necessitarem de nós, não hesite em me procurar, farei o possível e o impossível para ajudá-los, já que o interesse de todos aqui é a prisão do _il dio_. Eu estarei trabalhando numa sala ao lado do agente Black enquanto estivermos no caso. A CIA disse que estará a nossa disposição para qualquer ajuda, mas espero não termos que contatá-los, afinal eles tem o trabalho deles. – disse com aspereza. Podia dizer com noventa e nove por cento de certeza que Carlisle Cullen não era simpatizante da CIA.

"Espero que possamos fazer um trabalho grandioso, e acabar com a festa que a Camorra vem fazendo em nosso território. Afinal, se eles querem festa, que façam em Nápoles, mas sinceramente eu duvido que a polícia italiana queira esta festa por lá também." – terminou seu discurso com o mesmo sorriso prepotente do irmão, e da mesma maneira belíssimo.

- Bem – Jake rapidamente tomou a vez da palavra, como sempre querendo se mostrar capaz na frente do Thompson. -, com a adição do agente Cullen, ele solicitou que fossem transferidas três agentes que trabalhavam com ele em Los Angeles, mas deixarei que ele faça as devidas apresentações. – declarou Jacob com um leve aceno de cabeça em direção ao Cullen que estava do meu lado. Tive que me segurar para não rolar os olhos.

- Obrigado, Black. – disse Edward com sua voz suave, sorrindo em direção a Jacob, ao superintendente Thompson, seu irmão Carlisle e depois para mim, onde ele fez questão de dar uma piscadela. _Maldito_. – Como vocês podem ver eu trouxe o meu próprio harém, infelizmente ele é menor que o que a agente Swan mantinha aqui. – disse divertido, fazendo a sala toda rir divertida.

Desta vez não consegui evitar rolar meus olhos. _Babaca_. Não sei o que me atraiu nele quando o conheci.

- Brincadeiras a parte, gostaria de apresentar aos senhores e _senhora_ – disse fazendo um breve reverencia a mim. – as três melhores agentes da costa oeste. Angela Weber, Rosalie Hale e Alice Brandon, elas me auxiliam nas questões de informática, preparação para as ações e estratégias, respectivamente.

Ele estava de palhaçada comigo, só pode. Nós já tínhamos na nossa equipe esses três membros, Ben, Emmett e Jasper, ele queria mesmo fazer meus homens trabalharem com _essaszinhas_? Definitivamente Edward tomou muito sol na sua cabeça coberta de fios bronzes e ficou retardado, mais do que era.

- Angela além de ser graduada em Direito pela universidade de Princeton, é também graduada em Sistemas de Informações pela _Colorado State University_. – oh... isso explica tudo, a mulher de óculos de armação vermelha fez a mesma faculdade que Ben, talvez eles tenham se conhecido no Colorado.

"Rosalie Hale, graduada em Direito pela universidade de Dartmouth, foi condecorada com a ordem máxima do Estado de Illinois por ser o exemplo de defensor da lei neste século. Uma vez que realizou um programa de advocacia voluntária para reincidentes penais e menores infratores." – ela era ambiciosa, não se podia negar.

"Alice Brandon, formada em Direito pela Universidade da Califórnia, mestre em física nuclear e química quântica pela universidade de Oxford na Inglaterra, e doutora em engenharia estrategista pela _Massachusetts Institute of Technology_." – wow... ela tinha o que, cinqüenta anos? Como alguém nova – porque sinceramente ela parecia ter no máximo vinte e sete anos - , possui tantos títulos? Parecia que o insuportável leu meus pensamentos.

"Alice foi considerada super dotada, por isso ingressou na faculdade de Direito antes de completar dezesseis anos." – não teve uma pessoa na sala que não olhou surpreso para a pequena mulher, que sorria brilhantemente, e quase estava pulando sobre seus calcanhares. _Esquisita_.

Todos pareciam impressionados com a inteligência das _meninas_ do Cullen, mas eu não iria me intimidar. Esse era a colméia para uma só abelha rainha, as outras que sejam apenas operarias, pois quem manda aqui sou eu, e vendo que eu precisava tomar meu território novamente, comecei a dizer, sem nem me controlar.

- Sejam bem vindas agentes Weber, Hale e Brandon, tenho certeza que nós da equipe águia vamos trabalhar maravilhosamente bem com nossa equipe. – saudei falsamente as três agentes. – Superintendente Thompson, agentes Black e Cullen, em nome meu e do outro agente Cullen quero agradecê-los imensamente pela confiança depositada em nós, vamos mostrar de uma vez por todos porque Aro Volturi tem que apodrecer atrás das grades. – sorri brilhantemente em direção aos três homens, antes de continuar polidamente. – Bem, não querendo ser rude com os senhores, mas acredito que eu e meu parceiro temos que começar uma reunião com _nossa_ equipe.

- Com toda certeza agente Swan. – Thompson disse sorrindo. – Fazia tempos que não via essa sua _motivação_ em um caso, pelo que vejo estamos caminhando para o fim da Camorra desta vez, e tenho certeza que você será uma peça fundamental, a _rainha_ deste xeque-mate. – sim, eu havia acabado de receber um elogio do _chefe_, e sim, eu estava me sentindo muito poderosa.

- Obrigada superintendente. – disse meigamente, recebendo um olhar de perplexidade de Jacob, e um de descrença do insuportável Edward.

- Você merece Swan. Bem, vamos deixá-los com seus chefes. Boa sorte nessa nova missão, equipe águia. – Thompson disse, antes de começar a marchar para a saída da porta acompanhado de Jacob e Carlisle Cullen, Edward os acompanhou enquanto eu sentava novamente na minha cadeira.

Como o Thompson havia dito: eu era a _rainha_ desse jogo de xadrez.

- Vamos fazer uma pausa de cinco minutos antes de começarmos a nossa reunião de departamento. – Edward disse da porta para os _meus_ agentes, imediatamente o olhei ferina, mas parece que os agentes agora recebiam ordens de nós dois, pois logo começaram a se dispersar e iniciarem conversas uns com os outros.

Segurei para não gritar pela quinta vez neste dia, o idiota conseguia me tirar do sério, com uma simples frase. Que vontade de esganá-lo.

- Lembre-se, isso aqui é um jogo de xadrez, e se você é a _rainha_ eu sou o _rei_. – sussurrou no meu ouvido. Tive que rir da sua analogia.

- Sorte que o rei não tem como dar xeque-mate em si mesmo, essa é a função da _rainha_ neste caso. – disse ferina a ele.

- Você nunca me dará xeque-mate Bella, você sabe que nós dois somos perfeitos em _todos_ os sentidos juntos, então larga essa postura defensiva.

- Sim... postura defensiva, porque como você disse: eu sou a _rainha_, a abelha rainha, e no meu território _zangão_ algum vai mandar. – desafiei, meneando uma sobrancelha.

- Veremos Swan, veremos se a abelha rainha vai conseguir se _"reproduzir"_ sozinha.

.

* * *

Notas:

*_Lacrosse:_ é um desporto de equipe popular principalmente nos Estados Unidos e no Canadá, jogada por 10 jogadores (equipes masculinas) e 12 (equipes femininas), em que cada jogador usa um stick com uma rede (o crosse) onde através de passes e recepções de uma bola de borracha têm o objectivo de marcar gols rematando a bola para dentro da baliza do adversário. http://www4_**(ponto)**_pictures_**(ponto)**_gi_**(ponto)**_zimbio_**(ponto)**_com/NCAA+Lacrosse+Semifinals+Johns+Hopkins+v+Duke+97qozQ-wOUil_**(ponto)**_jpg

* * *

_**N/A: **__Hey meus amores!_

_Eu sei eu demorei demais para postar esse capítulo, mas poutz... se eu contar a fanfic que anda minha vida, vocês com toda certeza iriam achá-la ridícula. É um tal de vai muda de país, depois muda de casa, dá tudo errado, surta e volta para casa. Em resumo é isso, mas enfim não é importante isso, o importante é que eu tardo mais não falho, e tcham, tcham, tcham... eis o capítulo._

_Ainda estou pegando leve com tudo, sabe como é estamos conhecendo nossos personagens, descobrindo a personalidade de cada um deles, cheios de seus inúmeros defeitos, sempre revoltados, sempre querendo puxar um o tapete do outro, mas SEMPRE_ _com a intenção de fazer justiça. *HIUAHSUHAIUSH*_

_Vou dizer... essa abelha rainha, digo Bella é uma bitch! Como pode uma mulher ter um orgasmo pensando em outro homem e depois fingir que nada aconteceu para o seu noivo? E esse Edward, puft... tá valendo menos que nota de três reais (e olha que nem existe)._

_Bem... o passado deles os assombra. Isso é fato! Todos já vimos que ambos procuram "desculpas" para entender o que aconteceu, mas que raios aconteceu? *HIHIHIHIHI* não é que eu não goste de fazer drama, mas é segredo! Tipo do tipo TOP SECREAT! *KKKKKKKKKKKK*_

_E quem será o maldito infiltrado? Vocês tem alguma idéia! *HUAHUAHUAHUA* Eu tenho váááárias opções, e podem ter certeza todas essas opções estão envolvidas no final! *MUAHUAHUAHAUH* Sim aprendi depois de __**INEXPLICAVELMENTE AMOR**__ que o leque de vilões tem que ser imenso, para ninguém adivinhar. Sorry guys! *KKKKKKKKK*_

_E as "meninas" do Edward? Isso soa tão PUTARIA, mas eu me divirto! *KKKKKK* elas chegaram para deixar a Bella louca e os agentes lambendo o chão que pisam... Sério eu AMO esse lado filha da puta da minha imaginação, ele é tão AHHHHH gostosinho e malévolo! *HAIUSHIUAHSI*_

_Bem... próximo capítulo temos o nosso gostosão Cullen, *HIHIHIHIHI* e ele vem com uma surpresa... que poutz... preparem seus coraçõezinhos pervertidos, eu não vou "só" brincar no próximo capítulo! *HUASUIHAIUHSIUAHSUIHA* Deus permita que eu não seja expulsa do mundo fandom! *KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK*_

_Acho que hoje eu já falei demais! Sim só espero que vocês me deixem suas reviews lindas, maravilhosas e poderosas, porque eu farei o impossível para postar segunda dia 17, quero retornar as postagens regulares nas segundas. _

_Mas porque tanto tempo Carol?_

_Gente, como eu disse estou voltando para casa e tenho que terminar o conto dois de __**PDA**__ bem como tomar vergonha nessa minha cara e voltar a escrever __**LOVE GAME **__e __**DE REPENTE AMOR**__, então já estão avisados, fiquem de olho nas minhas próximas atualizações! ;D_

_Espero contar com as reviews de vocês afinal nossa abelha rainha e nosso zangão merecem! *IUHASUHIAUHSIUAH*_

_Obrigada pelo carinho sempre! Amo vocês!_

_Beijos,_

_Carol._

* * *

_**N/B: **__Oeeeee, leitores queridos de #JJ ( forma como gosto de me referir a essa fic no twitter! )! Assim como vocês eu também senti saudades dessa fanfic provocante. É a primeira palavra que vem a minha cabeça quando penso "cacete, capítulo novo de #JJ pra betar, vai ter provocação de novo?" e isso já me deixa toda acesinha xDDD Adoro a forma como nossa Drama Queen Carol consegue ser tão extremista: ou ela nos enche os olhos com IA, ou ela nos tira o fôlego e enfia uma faca no nosso coração com A Seita, ou ela vem e apresenta um monte de personagens lascivos, inteligentes, PROVOCANTES ATÉ NA MARCA DA ROUPA, joga todos numa sala de reuniões e fala "se divirtam ou se matem". E daí pra frente a gente até esquece da mirabolante história contra Il Dio e a Camorra, esperando a enxurrada de informações que com certeza vai aparecer no próximo capítulo. É claro, dando aquela rezadinha pra ter mais um dos lemons que só ela consegue escrever!_

_Por isso, vamos dizer para a Carol como é importante esses capítulos mais lights, pra que ela saiba que nosso cérebro agradece também. E como as reviews são a porta de comunicação entre vocês, expressem suas opiniões, perguntem, arrisquem! Só quem escreve sabe como uma frase de um leitor (porque não dizer um fã!) tem o poder de mudar ou engrandecer o destino da história!_

_Nos vemos no próximo capítulo. Isso se assim a Abelha Rainha quiser. UHAUHAUHAHAUHAAUAUA!_

_Bjos,_

_Tod. _

_

* * *

_**Quer fazer uma pobre autora feliz? oO**

**Deixa uma review para mim, dizendo se você gostou, ou se odiou, se você tem alguma sugestão! Pois sugestões e palpites aqui são fundamentais! *.***

**Ficarei encantada em ler!**

E farei um apelo aqui para todos aqueles que estão acompanhando, para me deixa pelo menos um oi! ok? Por que já basta para me motivar!

Já que agora os capítulos só saíram se vocês me motivarem MUITO!

**Sim isso é uma CHANTAGEM!**

**É isso meus amores, obrigada novamente pelo carinho por essa minha fic.**

**Amo vocês!**

**Beijos.**

**

* * *

**ps.: _One, two, three… __Not only you and me_ – entendam o que quiser! *HAIUHSIUAHSIU*


	5. Desejo Irresistível

_**DISCLAIMER: **__Eu não sou proprietária ou dona da saga __**TWILIGHT**__, todos os personagens e algumas características são de autoria e obra de Stephenie Meyer. Mas a temática, o enredo, e tudo mais que contém na fanfiction __**JUST JUSTICE**__, é de minha autoria. Dessa maneira ela é propriedade __minha__, e qualquer cópia, adaptação, tradução, postagem ou afins sem a minha autorização será denunciado sem piedade. Obrigada pela atenção.  
_

* * *

_**N/A: **__Olá amores... _

_Bem eu tinha prometido não falar nada antes do início dos capítulos desta fic, mas devido a um probleminha eu vou. _

_Primeiro, *YES!* eu cumpri meu prazo, como visto postando hoje dia 17/05, agora vou voltar – no caso iniciar – a periodicidade nessa fanfic, assim como foi com __**INEXPLICAVELMENTE AMOR**__ antes do fim, __TODA__ segunda-feira irei postar um capítulo e espero o apoio de vocês._

_Segundo, o que está acontecendo com vocês? Estou me sentindo sozinha nessa fanfic, porque em 11 dias só recebi 17 reviews (isso contando os 4 sites que eu posto). Eu sei que a história tá sem gracinha nesse começo, mas se vocês não me disserem realmente o que está acontecendo, o que eu preciso mudar, fazer e até mesmo se devo desistir, fica difícil saber se estou agradando, por enquanto eu estou tirando a pior conclusão, mas espero estar errada. _

_Prometo que a história agora vai tomar rumos um pouco diferentes, nesse capítulo, por exemplo, além de uma preparação para uma missão, terá um outro elemento que eu sou louca de vontade de colocar, na verdade quero isso desde quando me tornei ficwriter,e literalmente chutando o pau da barraca vou colocar nessa fic, espero que vocês não me abandonem mais do que já estou! *HUAHUAHUAHUA*_

_Vocês devem estar se perguntando qual é a minha expectativa nessa fic, o que eu quero com ela._

_Como vocês já devem ter notado essa fic tem dois pontos chaves, o primeiro: quem é o infiltrado que vem passando as informações para a máfia. O segundo: o que aconteceu com Edward e Bella para eles terminarem na faculdade. Digo-lhes eu tenho em mente as duas respostas, e conforme o desenrolar da história vocês começaram entender o que aconteceu com eles há alguns anos, como também vão criar suas listas de suspeitos._

_Vai haver mortes? Sim.  
Vai haver traições? Sim.  
Vai ter discussões? Sim.  
Vai ter muito sexo? Sim.  
Vamos odiar os personagens? Com toda a certeza.  
Terá momentos depressivos? Sim.  
Terá drama? Claro, eu sou uma Drama Queen.  
Vai ter um final feliz? Querendo ou não eu sou romântica.  
Vamos gostar da história? Espero que sim. _

_Afinal eles vivem uma relação bem parecida com de __**A Megera Domada, **__do ilustre Shakespeare. A história é uma das primeiras comédias do WS, onde ele estabelece que para os vários pretendentes da sua filha mais nova Bianca, que a sua filha mais velha Catarina deve se casar, mas a mulher é praticamente o demônio (como é descrito no próprio livro) é briguenta, feminista ao extremo, decida e o mais importante independente. Porém os pretendentes de sua irmã arrumam um pretendente para a demônia Catarina, Petruchio, um nobre falido e ignorante. Óbvio que quando ele vê a Catarina xingando, batendo, e mandando todos às favas ele se apaixona, marcando o casamento para ali uns dias. A vida matrimonial dos dois é um inferno, afinal nenhum sabe ceder, fazem o diabo e devido a isso acabam se apaixonando, e Petruchio consegue por fim domar a esposa, para saber mais: pt*Wikipédia*org/wiki/A_megera_domada._

_Reconhecem essa história? Ela se parece com o que acontece aqui em __**JUST JUSTICE**__? *KKKKKKKKKKK*_

_Bem, para quem não sabe que história é essa eu vos lembro duas situações em que foram baseadas neste livro -, primeiro o folhetim global __**O Cravo e a Rosa**__, com a Adriana Esteves como Catarina e o Eduardo Moscovis como Petruchio, essa novela foi tão boa que eu daria tudo para ela passar novamente no Vale a Pena Ver de Novo, quem quiser saber mais sobre a novela: pt_*****_wikipedia_*****_org/wiki/O_cravo_e_a_rosa. _

_A outra é a comédia romântica adolescente __**10 Coisas que eu Odeio em Você **__,__com a Julie Stiles como Kat e o Heath Ledger como Patrick, eu sou louca por esse filme tanto que eu assisti no cinema, depois quando saiu o VHS eu comprei (isso em meados de 1999) e depois quando os vídeos cassetes foram extintos como os dinossauros eu consegui achar o DVD (duplo!) e também o comprei. __SEMPRE__ que eu posso assisto o filme, porque ele é tão cute que me deixa toda querendo encontrar o meu Patrick! *HUAHUAHUAHUA* Sobre o filme quem quiser: pt_*****_wikipedia_*****_org/wiki/10_Things_I_Hate_About_You. Quem nunca assistiu esse filme, corra para assistir ele é incrível, fica a dica!_

_Visto que mais uma vez me baseei no honrado William Shakespeare para escrever uma fanfic, eu NECESSITO do apoio de vocês para que eu possa continuar essa história, ok? E vocês sabem como é... __**REVIEWS**__... Ainda mais que essa semana (dia 20/05) eu completo anos de idade *cof cof cof* 24 anos *cof cof cof* vocês poderiam me dar de presente reviews, porque eu vou jogar baixo agora (tô virando uma chantagista nata) se não tiver pelo menos 24 reviews eu não posto o capítulo segunda, e talvez eu até delete essa história, como eu disse anteriormente ela não é nada parecida com outras ai, apesar de tratar da mesma temática, porque cada autor tem a sua visão e eu garanto eu não li nada parecido sequer com o que eu proponho aqui, ok? E se eu tiver "copiando" algo mesmo sem a minha intenção, POR FAVOR, me avisem!_

_Posso contar com vocês lendo e me mandando reviews?_

_Obrigada à: __**Ludroffer, Gibeluh, Lola, Tatyperry, Regina Swan Cullen, Cecília, Denise, Natfurlan, Elen C., Gabi-b, Bella Estephenny, Anna R. Black, aninha_259, Cammy, Maluh, Danny_r_l **__por lerem e comentarem no último capítulo._

_Espero que todos se divirtam com esse capítulo._

_Obrigada pela atenção e pelo carinho, amo vocês! Falamos mais depois.  
_

* * *

**JUST JUSTICE**

capítulo quatro  
Desejo Irresistível

.

"_**Quanto mais próximo o homem estiver de um desejo,  
mais o deseja; e se não consegue realizá-lo, maior dor sente." **__- __Niccolo Maquiavel -_

.

_Edward Cullen_

.

Não existia nada mais prazeroso do que provocar Isabella Swan.

Bem, talvez sexo com _ela_.

Eu estava conseguindo sentir as ondas de raiva que emanavam de seu corpo pequeno a metros de distância, afinal eu estava acrescentando as criaturas que ela não suporta trabalhar junto: _mulheres_. Tudo bem que Angela, Alice e Rosalie eram quase nada próximo ao inferno que era Bella, mas mesmo assim eu sabia que o gênio dela e das _minhas_ meninas bateriam de frente.

Isso tudo só pelo olhar que ela lançava em direção as meninas.

Mas como dizem _"se está no inferno abraça o capeta"_, e era exatamente isso que eu estava fazendo, ou pelo menos tentando _abraçar_ o capeta, no caso, o demônio chamado Isabella Swan.

E por mais que ela tenha recebido elogios do Thompson sobre ser a _Rainha_ desse jogo, eu não a deixaria _nunca_ dominar sozinha, porque toda rainha necessita de um rei, e esse era eu.

Apesar da hostilidade que Isabella tratava as meninas da equipe e a mim, nossa reunião de departamento, onde passamos aos agentes as novas especificações e determinamos qual seria a nossa primeira missão como equipe para _prendermos_ ou pelo menos _tentar _prender o _il Dio, _havia ocorrido tudo bem.

Todos ficaram animados com as idéias e em grupos começaram a se preparar para a missão. Rapidamente um dos agentes, um tal de Ben Cheney, puxou Angela para um das salas adjacentes, e ambos falavam em uma velocidade nauseante, pelo que parecia eles se conheciam, mas eu não tinha certeza.

Por sua vez, Alice já estava praticamente grudada com um agente de cabelos loiros um pouco ondulados até os ombros, que se não me engano se chamava agente Whitlock. Era incrível como os dois pareciam trabalhar bem juntos, era algo tão dinâmico que chegava a me deixar tonto só de olhar os dois esboçando estratégias.

Rosalie mesmo com sua superioridade e seu jeito durão, estava numa conversa seríssima com um outro agente, um tal de McCarty, mas pelo que eu conhecia de Rosalie ela estava jogando seu charme fatal para cima do coitado.

É, pelo que parecia eu e os agentes Cheney, Whitlock e McCarty estávamos no nosso próprio inferno particular, onde nossos demônios estavam vestidos sedutoramente em corpos curvilíneos de mulheres belíssimas.

Bella, assim que terminou a reunião, se fechou em uma das salas, mas pelas paredes de vidro eu podia vê-la concentrada estudando o caso. Mesmo sem querer ela conseguia me deixar louco, por mais que ela não estivesse olhando em minha direção eu podia sentir um desejo louco nascer dentro de mim, que era capaz de estourar a porta de vidro da saleta, e possuí-la na frente de todos.

Mas não, eu não podia me desconcentrar assim, pensando no corpo maravilhoso de Isabella, por isso me tranquei numa sala ao lado da dela e comecei a estudar melhor o caso, e ver quais medidas podíamos tomar, para que nada saísse errado.

A semana se passou assim, provocações de Isabella com sua língua afiada, e eu a atentando, mas logo ela fingia não se incomodar e se trancava na saleta de vidro e aquilo era frustrante, ainda mais que Jane estava em Nova Iorque e queria por que queria que eu fosse até lá no sábado, já que como ela dizia _"sentia falta do noivo dela"_.

Não é que eu não gostava da companhia de Jane, ela era até que uma pessoa agradável, o sexo entre nós era maravilhoso, mas desde que agora eu passava oito horas diárias – às vezes mais -, próximo a Bella, Jane já parecia não me agradar como era antes, mas _ainda_ éramos noivos por isso que na sexta-feira à noite sai da sede do FBI e conduzi meu carro até a _Big Apple_.

Jane por ser uma estrela de Hollywood estava hospedada em dos hotéis mais caros da cidade, bem como no coração da mesma. Como de costume dei meu nome dizendo que gostaria de ver a senhorita Lewis, e rapidamente à recepcionista me indicou seu andar, como sempre, a suíte presidencial do hotel.

Jane era o tipo de mulher que sempre, sempre gostava de inovar, e não foi surpresa nenhuma para mim quando entrei em seu quarto – com a chave de acesso que haviam me entregado – encontrá-lo na penumbra somente sendo iluminado por inúmeras velas. Adentrando mais no quarto pude encontrar Jane loira como sempre, e com seu corpo sensual, deitada no centro da cama com uma lingerie bordô.

Eu sou homem, e quando uma mulher extremamente gostosa vestindo uma lingerie minúscula se insinua para mim, desculpe a todos, mas eu não consigo me controlar. Tirei minha roupa numa velocidade surpreendente, para em apenas alguns segundos, já estivesse na cama junto com minha noiva, tirando aquela lingerie pecaminosa de seu corpo e a penetrando com vigor.

Uma semana sem sexo definitivamente era muito para mim. Por mais que eu tivesse visto Jane no fim de semana anterior e passamos o domingo toda na cama transando, não fora o suficiente, porque Jane não era capaz de satisfazer meu desejo. Um desejo ensandecido que eu só sentia por Isabella Swan, minha parceira, meu inferno particular.

Se a loira que estava sob mim sabia disso eu não me incomodava, para mim se ela quisesse terminar esse noivado agora eu terminaria no mais bel prazer. Mas porque eu não terminava com ele? Porque eu era um filha de uma puta covarde e vaidoso, e Jane era tudo o que eu precisava para massagear meu ego: linda, gostosa e famosa, e pelo menos em tese isso estava ótimo.

Ela não era o tipo de mulher que exige passeios românticos, ou jantares a luz de velas nos restaurantes mais caros da cidade, para ela bastava ficar só nós dois e poderia ser em qualquer lugar, comendo qualquer coisa, pois o resultado era sempre o mesmo: sexo, sexo e sexo.

Era gostoso? Sim! O sexo era bom, muito bom. Mas nunca era incrível, inexplicável, insuperável, apaixonado, violento, prazeroso e intenso como foi com Isabella, com ela desde a primeira vez que mergulhei no calor de suas pernas me viciei.

Era lascivo, impetuoso, delicioso. O sexo com ela era exatamente como ela era, e ainda mais quando era movido pela raiva – como em oitenta por cento das vezes foi -, era muito melhor. Talvez faltasse essa emoção entre Jane e eu, mas eu _nunca_ saberia dizer o porquê.

"_Eu devo parar de pensar em Isabella, enquanto estou metendo com outra."_ Me censurei mentalmente, mas isso não fora o suficiente, porque quando cheguei ao meu ápice fora totalmente involuntário o nome que saiu por meus lábios:

- Bee-llaaaaa. – gemi alto, enquanto Jane gemia meu nome. Então quando passou o seu orgasmo ela me deu seu sorriso sapeca, e questionou:

- Assistiu muito _Armações da Paixão_? – dei um sorriso torto, havia me esquecido deste detalhe, um dos seus últimos filmes Jane interpretou uma prostituta que atendia pelo nome de _Bellatriz_, óbvio que aproveitei o ensejo para salvar a minha pele.

- Tem como não ver aquele filme? Você toda nua em boa parte do filme, _irresistível_. – provoquei a puxando para um beijo sôfrego.

Como sempre Jane – como uma boa namorada e futura esposa, por mais que não seja para mim -, me questionou sobre o trabalho, perguntou-me sobre a nova equipe, sobre a minha parceira, sobre o caso que estávamos tentando resolver. Acabei contando a ela _tudo_, eu necessitava de alguém para conversar, alguém para dividir todo o estresse que estava recaindo sobre meus ombros.

Fora magnífico o tempo que passei com Jane, por mais que eu preferia _outra_ mulher em seu lugar, e quando segui para Washington no final da noite de domingo eu me sentia relativamente satisfeito.

Mas ver Bella em uma saia grafite, uma blusa negra um pouco transparente e sapatos de saltos altíssimos foi o suficiente para me deixar louco de desejo, necessitando fazer sexo com _ela_. Aquela mulher era tudo o que eu precisava, de preferência na minha cama, nua, comigo sobre ela ou ela sobre mim, gemendo meu nome.

"_Ah Swan... Swan... você ainda será a minha morte."_ Pensei, tentando acalmar a rigidez que começava a se acumular entre minhas pernas.

Aproveitei que estávamos sozinhos no nosso departamento, fui até a saleta dela, afinal se eu não a provocasse pelo menos um pouquinho eu não me sentiria feliz, e sem sequer bater na porta já fui entrando, ela assim que ouviu o barulho da porta já levantou seu olhar.

- Você não tem educação não? Não sabe que você deve bater antes de entrar, talvez eu estivesse ocupada, ou fazendo algo importante, ou talvez ainda eu simplesmente não quisesse falar com você! – exclamou irritadiça, batendo com os punhos na mesa.

- Bem, _parceira_, nós trabalhamos juntos e esse aqui é o nosso departamento, eu posso entrar em qualquer sala a qualquer momento, e eu sabia que você não estava ocupada ou fazendo algo importante, porque agora tanto eu como você estamos esperando as estratégias dos nossos agentes, então... – disse me aproximando dela, deixando nossos rostos apenas centímetros de distância, notei sua respiração ficar ofegante, e aproveitando o ensejo murmurei: - eu sei o quão louca de desejo você está por mim Bella, para de ficar se enganando e assuma que você me quer, é simples.

- Só nos seus sonhos, Edward. – murmurou da mesma forma que eu com um sorriso perverso em seu rosto.

- Você se engana Bella, você me quer tanto quanto eu te quero, tenho certeza que você deve estar toda molhada e a sua _boceta_ deliciosa deve estar pulsando de desejo para ter meu _pau_ dentro dela. – terminei passando lentamente minha língua pelos meus dentes, a provocando. Ela segurou uma respiração, mas que felizmente escapou e pude sentir o gemido minúsculo que ela deu.

- Você é patético! – exclamou se levantando da sua cadeira.

- Mas você me quer. – provoquei, ela bufou de raiva e marchou para fora da sala, enquanto eu observava sua bunda firme e linda, sob a saia grafite rebolando levemente. Essa mulher ainda me levará a loucura.

Assim que ela sumiu das minhas vistas sentei-me na sua cadeira, olhando suas anotações. Pelo que parecia agente Swan vinha fazendo _muito_ trabalho extra, pois tinha uma infinidade de observações sobre o caso Camorra, que o restante da equipe sequer fazia idéia.

Sorrindo vitorioso para as informações que agora estavam em minhas mãos, fui até uma copiadora que tínhamos em nosso departamento e tirei uma cópia de tudo, afinal ela não levaria todos os créditos por prender o _il dio_, e extinguir a máfia Camorra aqui. Não ia mesmo, ou eu não me chamo Edward Cullen.

Voltei para a minha saleta, feliz por deixar Bella irritada, e por descobrir seu pequeno segredo. Um sorriso torto não saia dos meus lábios conforme eu lia as notas que encontrei em sua sala, era quase como encontrar uma mina de petróleo abaixo de seus pés.

Estava tão concentrado lendo suas anotações que me assustei quando o telefone da sala tocou. Irritado por ter sido atrapalhado, apertei o botão para entrar no modo viva voz, imediatamente a voz da secretária geral do FBI, Jessica Stanley, soou agudamente irritante:

- _Agente Cullen?_

- Sim senhorita Stanley, o que posso te ajudar? – perguntei fingindo uma polidez inexistente.

- _A agente Swan pediu sua presença na sala de dados._ – explicou.

- A agente Swan? Na sala de dados? – perguntei reflexivamente. – Por quê? – a minha curiosidade era quase que palpável.

- _Ela não disse o motivo, senhor. Só disse que era urgente._ – explicou.

- Ok, senhorita Stanley. Obrigado pelo recado. – agradeci, desligando o telefone e me levantando para ir onde ela desejava a minha presença, só espero que seja por algo _interessante_.

A sala de dados ficava no subsolo do departamento do FBI, era a sala onde ficavam todos os dados de todos os cidadãos americanos, membros da justiça e turistas. Era uma sala de acesso restrito que somente os chefes de subseção tinham acesso, chefiada por uma bela loira morango de pele clara e corpo escultural.

Tanya Denali, como haviam-na me apresentado quando cheguei aqui era a única responsável pelo setor. Segundo os outros chefes de departamento ela era conhecida como a _rainha do gelo_. Não sorria para ninguém, não cumprimentava ninguém, não conversava com ninguém – a não ser quando necessário -, não se relacionava com ninguém. Segundo alguns agentes ela pelo jeito seria uma dessas _tiazonas_ solteironas com uma casa cheia de gatos, mas na minha sincera opinião ela só não deve ter encontrado o homem certo.

Digitei o meu código de acesso para poder entrar na sala. Incrivelmente a mesma estava na penumbra, parecia que não havia ninguém ali, a única luz era a do monitor central que recebe as atualizações. No mínimo devia ser uma brincadeira da Swan, me fazer ir até o subsolo para encontrar _nada_.

Tive que bufar irritado. Ela fizera aquilo de propósito. Quando estava próximo a porta para deixar a sala ouvi um gemido. Um gemido _familiar_. Lentamente me virei para a origem do som, e _porra_, _caralho,_ eu tive que segurar para não gemer junto.

Encostadas em uma mesa, num canto da sala, Isabella Swan e Tanya Denali estavam se beijando, e _puta que o pariu,_ se tocando intimamente. Imediatamente meu membro ganhou vida, e começou a se incomodar com a prisão que era minha boxer e minha calça. Eu sabia que Bella havia tido experiências homossexuais na faculdade, eu havia presenciado e até mesmo participado, mas eu não fazia idéia que ela continuava com as práticas assim, com tanto _vigor_.

Quando o segundo gemido de Isabella soou pela sala, tive que coçar minha garganta para dizer que estava presente, afinal, poderia ter sido outra pessoa não eu ali. Rapidamente Isabella desviou seus lábios da loira e olhou em direção onde eu estava sorrindo lascivamente, enquanto Tanya explorava seu pescoço.

Como eu _queria_ ser ela.

- Olha só Tanya, nosso convidado especial chegou. – Bella disse a loira sedutoramente, olhando em direção a mim. – Por favor, Edward, sente-se a _aproveite_ o show. – disse dando uma piscadela em minha direção, buscando a boca da loira com fervor.

Essa mulher _definitivamente_ estava tentando me matar.

Cocei minha garganta novamente para chamar a atenção das duas mulheres, mas nenhuma das duas deu atenção, invés disso Bella desabotoava lentamente os botões da camisa branca que Tanya usava massageando seus seios, enquanto a loira levantava sua saia grafite, mostrando a calcinha de renda preta minúscula que Bella usava. Tive que afrouxar o nó da minha gravata, porque a sala estava ficando muito, mais muito quente.

Elas continuavam a explorar um o corpo da outra, removendo as roupas que usavam, era tão lascivo, tão sensual, tão incrível de se ver, que eu estava hipnotizado. Eu queria estar entre elas, brincando junto, mas a minha razão me fez o _favor_ de lembrar onde estávamos, por isso cocei minha garganta mais forte, desta vez atraindo a atenção de Bella, que agora estava só com sua roupa íntima e os sapatos de salto, ambos negros, me desconcentrando parcialmente.

- Eh... humm... er... Bella isso é... er... humm... _inapropriado_. – disse acima de um sussurro, me atrapalhando um pouco com as palavras. Ela sorriu tentadoramente, se afastando de Tanya e caminhando sensualmente em direção ao local em que eu estava sentado.

Ela mordeu seu lábio inferior, me olhando com aquele seu olhar luxuriante, tive que segurar o gemido que estava quase rompendo por meus lábios. Ela se posicionou atrás da cadeira que eu estava, massageando lentamente meus ombros, descendo sobre meu peitoral. Dessa vez não consegui segurar o gemido. Senti sua risada leve sobre minha pele, que me fez arrepiar imediatamente

- Você não gosta de correr perigos, agente Cullen? Porque o Edward que eu conheci na faculdade adorava fazer coisas _inapropriadas_. – sua voz era tão sexy, que me fez gemer alto, encostando minha cabeça no encosto da cadeira, enquanto Bella trabalhava para desafivelar o cinto que usava.

- _Foda-se_. – murmurei ajudando-a a tirar meu _pau_ duro como uma rocha da prisão que era minha calça. A senti sorrindo em meu ouvido, enquanto massageava a extensão do meu membro delicadamente. – Be-eee-llaaaa, _por favor_. – implorei desejoso.

Ela gargalhou sensualmente.

- Calma Edward, aproveite o show. – disse beijando com volúpia meus lábios, e depois se afastando e indo para onde Tanya estava, agora nua.

Mal a loira esperou a morena chegar próximo a ela e a puxou para si a beijando com fúria. No mesmo segundo que Bella gemia, eu não agüentei e gemi alto, enquanto massageava minha ereção.

Bella sentou-se à mesa em frente à Tanya, enquanto essa retirava sua calcinha de renda negra, enquanto se ajoelhava em frente da morena, e levava seu rosto entre suas pernas, sentindo o calor, o gosto, o prazer que eu _tanto_ gostaria de sentir.

De alguma forma Bella já não estava mais de sutiã, e se encontrava deitada sobre a mesa massageando seus seios apetitosos enquanto Tanya explorava com vigor seu sexo.

Seus gemidos ecoavam pela sala me deixando mais duro ainda – se era possível -, eu estava prestes a gozar na minha própria mão, só de vê-la tendo orgasmos múltiplos.

Eu não estava mais me contendo em ficar sentado naquela cadeira só a observando, eu precisava dela, estar perto dela, proporcionar seu orgasmo, dar a ela prazer. Mas o estopim para que eu saísse do lugar em que estava e fosse até ela, foi ouvi-la gemer _meu_ nome

Caminhei a longos passos até onde Tanya dava prazer a Bella com seus lábios, e com um simples tocar em seu ombro, ela se afastou deixando que eu fizesse o serviço que ela fazia até então.

Assim que meus lábios e minha língua entraram em contato com seu centro quente, úmido e pulsante, me senti nos céus. Seu gosto adocicado, mas com um toque levemente ácido como morangos silvestres só me fez ficar ainda mais desejoso por possuir seu corpo.

Eu sugava, chupava, lambia, mordiscava com desejo seu clitóris inchado, enquanto ela gemia alto, abarrotado de luxúria e volúpia. E sempre, sempre gemendo o meu nome, mesmo quando Tanya explorava com a língua os seus lábios e seus seios.

Com um novo gemido Bella pediu para que eu fosse ao seu lado, e mesmo relutante larguei seu sexo incrível e fui até ela, onde rapidamente segurou meu _pau_ com suas mãos o massageando com delicadeza, seguindo para as minhas bolas, ela me levou até sua boca, me chupando com prazer.

Um gemido alto rompeu por meus lábios, quando os dentes de Bella passaram lentamente pela minha extensão, e depois quando chegou à _cabecinha_ o circulou com sua língua, para em seguida sugá-lo com desejo, desta vez foi um grito rouco de desejo que saiu por meus lábios, no mesmo instante que ela gemia e se contorcia sobre a mesa.

Olhei para o corpo pálido e perfeito de Isabella, vendo que Tanya voltara a explorar seu sexo com sua boca, era uma visão tão erótica que eu estava prestes a gozar. Acredito que ela percebeu isso também, pois intensificou os movimentos com sua boca em meu membro, era tanta voracidade, tanta vontade, que não agüentei, meu corpo estremeceu, meus batimentos cardíacos aceleraram, minha pulsação estava numa velocidade assustadora, arrepios de desejo se espalhavam pelo meu corpo e se concentravam no meu _pau_ que estava na boca de Bella.

Com uma onda de desejo eu não suportei e gozei em sua boca. Bella como sempre engoliu tudo, sentindo o prazer que ela despertava em mim, e mesmo depois que já havia me derramado dentro de sua boca, sua língua ainda explorava meu membro vagarosamente, enquanto Tanya ainda estava entre suas pernas.

Eu precisava tê-la agora, eu precisava mergulhar dentro do calor do seu sexo, _imediatamente_.

- Bella, eu _preciso_ estar dentro de você. – sussurrei em seu ouvido.

- Eu _exijo_ que você esteja dentro de mim. – suplicou. Sorri convencido, enquanto a observava se contorcer em mais um orgasmo. – AGORA EDWARD! – gritou.

Tanya percebeu que ela deveria deixar sua posição, e numa velocidade surpreendente eu já estava entre as pernas de Bella, a provocando com a pontinha do meu _pau_. Seu gemido de desejo despertou em mim um animal adormecido, eu podia sentir seu clitóris inchado e sem qualquer cerimônia a penetrei com vigor.

Como era incrível estar _dentro_ dela.

Como eu senti _falta_ dela.

Como eu _precisava_ dela.

Como ela me _completava_.

Meus movimentos eram ora lentos, ora rápidos, e por mais que ela não pudesse gemer audivelmente – pois estava agora explorando o sexo de Tanya -, as reações de seu corpo mostravam que ela estava sentindo o mesmo que eu. A emoção única de estarmos unidos novamente era como se o tempo que estivemos longe _nunca_ tivesse existido, éramos encaixes perfeitos um do outro, éramos a extensão do corpo um do outro.

Nossas reações eram juntas, o prazer que dividíamos era junto.

Éramos _perfeitos_.

Acredito que Tanya notou que estava "sobrando" na história, e afastou-se de nós, sentando na cadeira em que eu estava, e nos observando com olhares de desejo.

Continuei investindo em Bella com movimentos alternados, ora rápidos, ora lentos. Seus gemidos estavam ensurdecedores, o prazer que soava de seus lábios me deixava ainda mais louco de desejo, eu não conseguia mais me segurar, e parecia que ela também não.

Aumentei meu ritmo, entrando e saindo dela com força, seus saltos apertavam com força a minha bunda, suas mãos apertavam quase a ponto de deixá-los sem vida as beiradas da mesa de mogno, o suor deslizava por entre seus seios, e não resisti e tive que sugá-lo, para sentir a maciez de sua pele, o sabor de seu corpo.

Ela era incrível, eu precisava de mais, por isso levei meus lábios ao seu seio esquerdo, o chupando, o sugando, o mordiscando com toda luxúria que se acumulava em meu corpo, ela se contorcia embaixo de mim, era _lindo_.

Seus incríveis olhos castanhos como chocolates que estavam fechados a maior parte do tempo, se abriram e queimavam de desejo, seus lábios entreabertos clamavam por um beijo, por isso me deitei delicadamente sobre ela, a beijando com sofreguidão, logo Bella me seguiu retribuindo o beijo como se fosse um ar que lhe era necessário, e era. Nós necessitávamos um do outro como se fosse o próprio ar.

O desejo, a luxúria, o prazer que nos consumia parecia nos queimar como chamas, nossos corpos eram como fogo em brasa, foi sem nenhuma surpresa quando senti meus batimentos e minha pulsação se aceleram mais do que já estavam, parecia que os de Bella também, pois ela apertou meu _pau_ em sua _boceta_ quase sufocando, tive que gemer alto. Uma onda de tremores me tomou, e rapidamente foram seguidos por ela, meus músculos todos se tencionaram, e me vi gozando _gloriosamente_ dentro dela, que rapidamente me seguiu gemendo meu nome a plenos pulmões.

Estávamos arfantes.

Bella caiu molemente sobre a mesa, respirando aos arquejos, suas pernas se desprenderam de onde ela me abraçava, enquanto eu – ainda dentro dela – apoiava minha cabeça entre seus seios.

Demoramos a recuperar o fôlego, e mesmo depois que o recuperamos continuamos conectados e em silêncio.

Eu não agüentava mais o silêncio, por isso o quebrei.

- Bella, isso foi...

- _Intenso_. – completou meu pensamento. Tive que sorrir, era indescritível a maneira como nos completávamos, era como a mesma face de uma moeda.

- Eu senti muito falta disso tudo. – sussurrei em seu ouvido, em seguida a puxando para mais um beijo abarrotado de _paixão_.

Nossos lábios exploravam um ao outro com cautela, eram suaves roçar de lábios, mas o desejo estava me consumindo por dentro, por isso desenhei seus lábios com minha língua. Ela gemeu contra minha boca, e aquilo fora o suficiente para que eu perdesse toda a minha compostura e a clamasse para um beijo sôfrego, com nossas línguas explorando a outra com fervor, desejo, volúpia.

Era violento, rude, desejoso, abarrotado de um tesão _inexplicável_. Suas pequenas mãos com dedos de fada se trançaram entre meus cabelos, me trazendo mais para ela com fúria. Minhas mãos já estavam em suas coxas a massageando com força. Meu membro que estava semi-rígido ganhou vida ficando duro novamente, e sem ter saído dela, voltei a investir em Bella com força.

Nossos lábios estavam conectados, mordiscando, sugando o outro com vontade, enquanto nossos sexos estavam unidos, dando-nos um prazer inigualável. Não tardou muito para que novamente chegássemos ao ápice, um gemendo o nome do outro, para em seguida cairmos mais uma vez. Molemente Bella sobre a mesa, e eu sobre ela – sempre tentando controlar meu peso.

Desta vez não demoramos muito para recuperarmos nosso fôlego. Mantivemos nossos olhares conectados um no outro, era algo tão grandioso que não existia palavras para descrever o que havia acontecido, porque não eram necessárias palavras, bastava nós dois, nossos olhares.

- Bella... – comecei, mas ela me interrompeu colocando seus dedos sobre meus lábios.

- Shiu. – imediatamente acarretei sua ordem, me calando.

Ficamos apenas aproveitando a presença um do outro naquela sala escura e silenciosa. Fechei meus olhos fazendo um pedido para que isso nunca acabasse no mesmo instante que um som alto e irritante soava ao longe.

- _Você não tem escrúpulos mesmo, hein Cullen_?

Lentamente abri meus olhos para encontrar Bella _vestida_ na minha frente, com as mãos em seus quadris, com uma expressão de fúria.

Pisquei meus olhos seguidas vezes, mas a imagem continuava a mesma.

- Como você _rouba_ anotações particulares minhas, Cullen, quem você pensa que é? – explodiu com raiva.

- O que você está falando Bella? – perguntei confuso.

- Não. Me. Chame. De. Bella. – disse entre os dentes. – O que você está fazendo Cullen? – disse se aproximando da minha mesa.

- Nad... – comecei mais fui interrompido com sua gargalhada maquiavélica.

- Vejo que está excitado Cullen, diga-me, estava sonhando comigo? – perguntou sedutoramente, enquanto acariciava meu _pau_ sobre a calça com um olhar lascivo.

- Merda! – exclamei.

- Sim agente Cullen, seus dias nesse departamento estão contados. – murmurou lascivamente, mordiscando o lóbulo da minha orelha.

Essa mulher definitivamente _estava acabando comigo._

.

* * *

_**N/A: **__Hey meus amores..._

_*HIHIHIHIHIHIHI* eu sei... eu sou uma ordinária, mas vocês sabem... eu ADORO isso! _

_Quem leu __**INEXPLICAVELMENTE AMOR**__ sabe que eu SEMPRE quis colocar esse ménage à trois entre Bella - Edward - Tanya, e... *HUAHUAHUAHUA* como lá não tive essa oportunidade porque era um romance, os personagens mais "inocentes", por isso resolvi colocar aqui onde os personagens não são tão "inocentes"... como vocês já perceberam._

_Como vocês estão vendo nessa fanfic, ela não é o que eu normalmente escrevo, mas eu gosto desse enredo, acho ele divertido, leve em certos pontos e principalmente abarrotado de perversão, afinal TODO mundo aqui adora isso! Só espero que não seja expulsa do mundo fandom depois desse capítulo! *HUAHUAHUAHUA*_

_Eu sei que vocês estão esperando mais ação nessa fic, eu também... mas estou indo devagar, porque estou ainda pisando em ovos com ela, como vocês notaram na minha nota no início do capítulo, a fic não está recebendo tantas reviews, o que é estranho porque o tanto de pessoas que eu vejo a colocando nos favoritos é surpreendente, então o que vem acontecendo? _

_Amores basta colocar um "oi", ou um "posta mais", ou ainda "gostei do capítulo", qualquer coisa gente, para mim basta, mas eu preciso saber se vocês estão gostando ou não, porque senão..._

_Bem... eu não quero chantagear vocês, muito menos parecer uma autorazinha tendo chilique, mas depois de tudo o que essa fanfic passou – gente dizendo que eu plagiei, que eu estava roubando sua idéia, entre outras coisas – eu dei uma desanimada (isso foi antes dela voltar do stand by), mas a falta ou inexistência de reviews vem em deixando chateada, por isso vamos combinar o seguinte: se até o capítulo 7 (meu número de sorte), essa fanfic não tiver um tanto de reviews bom (digamos umas 25-30 reviews por capítulo) eu vou deletá-la._

_Mas Carol, por quê?_

_Exatamente pelos motivos que esbocei acima, eu preciso da ajuda de vocês aqui em __**JUST JUSTICE**__._

_Mas se você excluir essa fanfic você irá criar outra?_

_Provavelmente, mas eu terei que analisar várias questões na minha vida particular, porque vocês sabem, eu SEMPRE tento trazer não só uma história boba, tento trazer qualidade para vocês, e se eu não tiver mais agradando como autora, POR FAVOR, me digam, ok?_

_Deixando para lá esses martírios, quero pedir para os que ainda não leram os contos de __**PDA**__ e a one-shot __**LA SYMPHONIE D' AMOUR**__ leiam e comentem, ela foi escrita para vocês meus amores._

_Ahh... antes que eu me esqueça... algumas fanfics minhas e eu, estamos concorrendo ao Oscar Fanfics do Ano, então se vocês quiserem ajudar essa louca, perturbada aqui vão no meu profile (para os do Fanfiction ponto Net) e para os outros no meu blog (caroldramaqueen*blogspot*com/2010/04/oscar-fanfics-do-ano*html – basta trocar o asterisco (*) por ponto (.), espero contar com vocês, ok?_

_Outra coisa: espero postar o próximo capítulo na segunda-feira, mas tudo irá depender, das reviews e claro do meu tempo – para quem não sabe eu estou estudando para o exame da OAB, e meu tempo está bastante reduzido, e escrever um capítulo não é algo que se faz em duas horas – se tem alguém que faz, me conte seu segredo! - mas tentarei fazer o possível, como sempre._

_Desculpem pelo capítulo curto e pelo desabafo, ok? Vocês são demasiadamente importantes para mim, sem vocês eu duvido que teria conseguido algo. Obrigada por tudo!_

_Lembrem-se: Amo demais vocês!_

_Beijos,_

_Carol.  
.

* * *

_

_**N/B: **__Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Vocês nem fazem idéia de como é bom betar os lemons da Carol! *olhinhos brilhando de mais pura malícia e perversão* Eu piro, gente! Sério! Não faz mal beta baba, faz? UHAHUAHAUHAUA. O ménage à trois, JISUIS! ME ABANA! Eu adorei *-*_

_Eu só fico indignada com a falta de reviews de vocês, leitores apaixonados u.ú Porque nós estamos calejaaaados de saber que a Carol é uma ficwriter PODEROSÍSSIMA, que faz uns milagres como escritora que BENZADEUS! Sabemos a quantidade de fãs que a Drama Queen tem justamente por ser uma DRAMA QUEEN DE CLASSE XD Então também fico ressentida por essa fanfic incrível e com um potencial estilo "INEXPLICAVELMENTE AMOR", não receber o retorno de vocês._

_Quem ai ta sentindo que no capítulo que vem a trama vai pegar fogo? Não podemos esquecer que Ed e Bella (Senhor Rei e sua Rainha!) vão se alfinetar por um longo tempo, mas o espião continua infiltrado, pronto pra ferrar legal com eles e o il dio. E mais ainda, quem pode garantir que as "abelhas operárias" são tão dignas quanto aparentam? Elas entraram para a Equipe agora, mas enfim... quem confia plenamente na estrutura dos personagens da Carol pra não ter uma mísera dúvida levanta a mão xD Eu NUNCA me arrisco e sempre fico com pé atrás!_

_Eu acabei de votar em todas as categorias do "Oscar – Fanfics do Ano", e vocês? É um incentivo cada vez maior a todos os escritores, e eu fiz minha parte como leitora. Espero que façam a de vocês também!_

_Nos vemos no próximo capítulo! Na segunda-feira que vem!_

_Bjos,_

_Tod._

_

* * *

_

**Quer fazer uma pobre autora feliz? oO**

**Deixa uma review para mim, dizendo se você gostou, ou se odiou, se você tem alguma sugestão! Pois sugestões e palpites aqui são fundamentais! *.***

**Ficarei encantada em ler!**

**É isso meus amores, obrigada novamente pelo carinho por essa minha fic.**

**Amo vocês!**

**

* * *

**ps.: alguns pequenos grandes problemas… tipo... uma grande falha, culpa de _alguém_! ;D


	6. Erro e Engano

_**DISCLAIMER: **__Eu não sou proprietária ou dona da saga __**TWILIGHT**__, todos os personagens e algumas características são de autoria e obra de Stephenie Meyer. Mas a temática, o enredo, e tudo mais que contém na fanfiction __**JUST JUSTICE**__, é de minha autoria. Dessa maneira ela é propriedade __minha__, e qualquer cópia, adaptação, tradução, postagem ou afins sem a minha autorização será denunciado sem piedade. Obrigada pela atenção.  
_

_

* * *

_

.

**JUST JUSTICE**

capítulo cinco  
Erro e Engano

.

"_**Podeis enganar toda a gente durante um certo tempo;  
podeis mesmo enganar algumas pessoas todo o tempo;  
mas não vos será possível enganar sempre toda a gente." **__- Abraham Lincoln -_

.

_Isabella Swan_

.

Era inacreditável, visto que me tirar do sério não foi o suficiente para o babaca do Cullen, o desgraçado ainda havia mexido nas minhas coisas!

Ele tinha colocado suas mãos em algo pessoal, e pelo que eu conhecia daquele filho de uma puta, era certeza absoluta que ele havia tirado fotocópias, só espero sinceramente que ele não tenha notado alguns _detalhes_. Porque se ele tivesse notado, haveria um _imenso_ problema.

- Por favor, Bella, larga de ser idiota, nem mesmo se alguém sinalizasse para o Cullen ele não seria capaz de ver o óbvio. – disse a mim mesma, enquanto saia da minha sala em direção a sala onde o _insuportável_ estava. Eu tinha que insultá-lo por mexer nas minhas coisas, será que ele não aprendeu que não se pode mexer no que não é seu?

Entrei na mesma expressando sem qualquer tipo de hesitação a minha indignação, gritando a plenos pulmões para que o _idiota_ não tivesse dúvidas de que eu não gosto do fato dele mexer nas minhas coisas e ainda mais tirar fotocópias das mesmas. Afinal, aquilo é _pessoal_.

Mas quem disse que o babaca deu atenção, continuando com seu ar sonhador. Aquilo estava me tirando do sério, eu _odiava_ ser ignorada, e ele sabia muito bem disso.

Para tentar, mais uma vez, chamar sua atenção, peguei a cadeira que ficava do lado oposto da mesa que ele estava e bati ela contra o chão com força, enquanto gritava mais uma vez a plenos pulmões que ele não tinha escrúpulos.

Ele olhou confuso, mas não dei importância para aquele olhar que parecia o do _antigo _Edward, um que morreu há muitos, muitos anos. O Edward que eu conheci quando estava no último ano do colegial, o que foi primeiro a me chamar de Bella, ao invés de Isa ou Bells...

.

_**Flashback**_

_._

_Faltava um dia para o meu baile de formatura. _

_Eu não queria ir de jeito nenhum, meu último ano no colégio havia sido tão... _vago_. Jake havia ido para a faculdade, e ele sempre fora o único amigo que tive em Forks. Não que eu não tentei ter outros amigos, mas todos os outros eram tão estúpidos, tão desinteressantes, tão _interioranos_._

_Desde que Jake fora para a universidade, um desejo louco me tomou, não porque eu sentia falta do meu ex-namorado e meu melhor amigo, mas porque a escola sempre fora meu próprio inferno na terra._

_Eu já havia sido admitida em Harvard. Em alguns dias iria para Las Vegas com Jake e um grupo de amigos dele, contando com a substituta, ou melhor, sua namorada, e estava animada com isso. E não para ir a um baile de formatura chato, sem graça, com pessoas bregas, que o máximo que um dia conseguiriam ser era ou gerente do banco da cidade ou professora da _Forks High School;_ eu não seria uma destas, eu nasci para ser grande, para ser a melhor jurista que essa cidade já teve._

_Jacob que me perdoe, mas eu _sempre_ fui mais inteligente do que ele. Era extremamente fácil ver o meu futuro: a melhor advogada do país; ou a mais jovem juíza da suprema corte; ou ainda chefe de uma subseção do FBI. O meu futuro era certo, e eu seria a melhor._

_Por mais que eu sempre tenha sido durona, principalmente por meu pai ser chefe da polícia de Forks, eu ainda sentia falta de coisas simples, como a do meu amigo. Caramba, eu era um garota de dezoito anos ainda, era normal sentir falta de coisas simples._

_Foi assim que tentando me esquecer de tudo, e ir a um local em que me sentisse próxima a Jake que dirigi por alguns minutos abaixo das nuvens de chuva que vivia sob Forks até La Push, a praia onde Jake sempre viveu e que passamos nossos melhores momentos como amigos e também como namorados._

_Ri com a lembrança da vez que tentamos ficar mais íntimos. Foi algo tão constrangedor que não conseguimos passar das preliminares, sempre fomos mais como irmãos, do que namorados, e nos vermos um ao outro sexualmente era nojento._

_Por isso eu _ainda_ era a única garota da Forks High School que estava prestes a se formar que ainda era _virgem_, fator que eu esperava de todas as maneiras mudar com a viagem à Las Vegas._

_Ignorando a garoa que caia sobre a praia, sai da minha velha pick-up Chevy e caminhei a passos lentos até a areia da praia, sentando e olhando o oceano pacífico no horizonte, sonhando com a vida que estava para vir._

_Estava perdida em meus próprios pensamentos que foi um pouco assustador quando uma voz, totalmente desconhecida por mim, me tirou deles._

_- Será que você pode me dar uma pequena informação? Eu deveria encontrar um amigo, mas a única direção que ele me deu foi La Push. – o estranho dizia, atrapalhado. Ri comigo mesma antes de encarar o estranho._

_E que estranho!_

_Sem dúvidas aquele era o homem mais lindo que já vi em toda a minha vida, e _óbvio_ que ele não era nem de Forks, muito menos de La Push, porque nunca teria o visto antes, ele era _perfeito_._

_Seus cabelos era de uma cor totalmente diferente, algo que talvez só cantores de _boys band_ tinham. Era um castanho acobreado, meio aloirado, incrível só de ver dava vontade de passar os dedos para averiguar a textura._

_Ele era alto, não tanto como Jake era, mas mesmo assim era alto. Não era também terrivelmente musculoso como Jacob era, mas tinha alguns músculos evidentes, o deixando esguio e extremamente atraente._

_Apesar da chuva um pouco fria que caia sob La Push, o estranho vestia bermudas e uma camiseta fina. Tudo bem que era verão, mas nem eu que sempre vivi aqui saia de casa pelo menos com um suéter, mas ele estava sem nada quente, e parecia estranhamente _confortável_, por mais que sua pele fosse tão branca quanto a minha, talvez ele pegava sol tanto quanto eu._

_Em seu rosto ele mantinha um sorriso torto, que aparentava um misto de satisfação e curiosidade. Seus lábios um pouco volumosos clamavam por um beijo ardente, e isso me assustou, porque eu _nunca_ antes tive desejos eróticos com um desconhecido, talvez atores de Hollywood, mas não uma pessoa de carne e osso._

_Maxilar quadrado e firme. Nariz reto e meio comprido. Sua beleza era _atormentadora_. Ainda mais tendo para completar o conjunto os mais belos olhos que eu já havia visto. Verdes. Como duas esmeraldas, que mantinham um brilho fascinante._

_Definitivamente eu estava _encantada_ por este estranho._

_Mas antes que eu pudesse sequer pensar em dizer algo para ele, uma voz extremamente curiosa foi ouvida próximo a nós._

_- Cullen! Vejo que você conseguiu chegar à Forks sem problemas e já conheceu a minha amiga de infância! – Jacob disse animado, enquanto ele e uma incrível mulher de pele avermelhada como a dele, cabelos e olhos negros, se aproximavam. Ela era _linda_, e sem sombra de dúvidas aquela devia ser a sua namorada Leah, e não podia negar, faziam um casal incrível._

_- Ei Black! – o estranho disse, cumprimentando Jake. – Essa cidade é tão minúscula que seria impossível não te encontrar. – completou divertido._

_- Foi você que me disse que queria uma cidade tranqüila e calma para passar uns dias. – devolveu Jacob, há alguns passos de nós. – Bells, essa é a minha namorada Leah. Lee, essa é a minha melhor amiga de sempre, Isabella Swan. _

_- Olá Isabella. – disse a morena com uma voz calma._

_- Olá Leah, mas pode me chamar de Isa ou Bells. – disse dando de ombros, ela sorriu animada, vindo até mim dando um abraço amigável._

_- Uhum. – o estranho coçou a garganta, chamando a atenção._

_- Oh Edward, perdão. – disse Jacob divertido. – Não sei se você lembra-se de Leah, ela também faz Columbia, mas Criminologia._

_- Acredito que não, foram poucas semanas em Nova Iorque. – disse com o seu sorriso torto brincando em seus lábios._

_- Bem... Leah, este é Edward Cullen. O amigo mais louco, mas mais incrível que tive esse ano em Columbia. – apresentou divertido._

_- Oi Leah. – cumprimentou educadamente o ruivo._

_- Olá Edward. – devolveu à morena, para em seguida Jacob virar para mim._

_- Acredito que você e Edward já se apresentaram, certo? – perguntou confuso._

_- Não. – respondemos em uníssono, fazendo com que Jacob arregalasse seus olhos em espanto. _

_- Okay – disse lentamente. -, Edward Cullen está é Isabella Swan, minha melhor amiga de sempre. E Bells, este é Edward, pode se dizer meu melhor amigo._

_- Prazer em conhecê-lo, Edward. – disse sorrindo timidamente, corando levemente quando seu nome saiu por meus lábios._

_- O _prazer_ é todo meu, _Bella_. – disse sedutoramente, buscando minha mão com a sua e a beijando levemente._

_Mas nem a sensação de formigamento que passou por todo meu corpo, superou meu torpor. Só existia uma pessoa em todo mundo que me chamava de _Bella_ e essa pessoa agora estava... bem... minha mãe estava sei lá onde com seu novo marido, gastando sua fortuna._

_Foi estranho ouvi-lo me chamando de Bella, mas nem um pouco perturbador. Eu gostei como meu apelido soou por seus lábios, fazia com que eu me sentisse diferente. Mantendo um sorriso no rosto, seguimos os quatro até uma choupana-bar que existia próximo de onde estávamos._

_E foi em meio a alguns coquetéis – que adquirimos por causa do dono do bar ser amigo de Jake e por causa das nossas identidades falsas – que me convenceram a ir ao meu próprio baile de formatura. _

_Mas ainda tinha um pequeno problema, eu não tinha um par. E quando disse isso em voz alta, prontamente Edward se ofereceu para ser meu par, bem como Jake e Leah disseram que iriam nos acompanhar._

_Foi uma sorte que eu ainda não tinha trocado o vestido de baile que a namorada do meu pai, Sue, havia me dado na esperança de que eu fosse ao meu próprio baile. E mesmo odiando todas as pessoas daquela escola, mais do que nunca, não me importei em usar um vestido tomara que caia azul e ter meu cabelo preso em um penteado de festa, ou ainda um ridículo _corsage_ de rosas champanhe no meu pulso esquerdo. _

_A única coisa que importava é que eu estava com um dos garotos mais lindo que eu já havia visto, e que _todas_ as idiotas da _Forks High School_ estavam morrendo de inveja, porque eu tinha o par mais lindo da noite._

_Foi inevitável que depois de horas dançando juntos, bebendo aquele ponche horrivelmente batizado com vodka e uísque, que acabamos nos beijando sob o coreto que existia na sede campestre de Forks, onde foi realizado o baile._

_Conseqüentemente um beijo levou a outro, e logo Edward estava me levando em seu carro, uma Mercedes sedan prata para o único hotel de Forks, onde ele estava hospedado. _

_Totalmente consensual, romântico, incrível e principalmente único, aconteceu que eu perdi a minha virgindade com o cara mais incrível que eu sequer poderia imaginar._

_._

_**Fim do Flashback**_

.

Apenas alguns segundos foram suficientes para fazer com que eu me lembrasse do garoto incrível que conheci anos antes, que me apaixonei a primeira vista, que fora o _primeiro_ homem da minha vida. Mas o aquele ser repugnante que estava na minha frente não era nem um pingo parecido com o Edward que eu havia conhecido, até que...

- Do que você está falando, Bella? – perguntou confuso. Aquilo para mim foi a última gota, ele perdeu há muitos anos o direito de me chamar de Bella, e aquilo fez meu sangue ferver.

- Não. Me. Chame. De. Bella. – pedi entre dentes, tentando esquecer tudo o que aquele apelido me lembrava e tentado, sei lá, mudar inesperadamente de assunto o questionei sobre o que ele estava fazendo.

Não foi surpresa alguma para mim que o _desgraçado_ estivesse excitado, aquele filho de uma puta só pensava com a sua cabeça de baixo, e aproveitando que eu podia provocá-lo, bem como irritá-lo, o ameacei.

Com Edward Cullen _nunca_ se pode jogar limpo, nunca pode deixá-lo se aproximar, porque aquele desgraçado era como uma cobra traiçoeira, sempre pronta para dar o bote, e pela primeira vez em muito tempo consegui deixá-lo sem palavras, porque nós dois sabíamos que os seus dias no _meu_ departamento estavam contados.

Quando estava me afastando dele, com um sorriso vitorioso dançando por meus lábios, ele segurou com força meus pulsos, me puxando para ele.

- Não se engane, agente Swan, se os dias de alguém estão contados neste departamento, pode ter certeza que são os seus! – declamou cheio de ódio.

Ri novamente em escárnio. Ele achava mesmo que ganharia essa guerra contra mim? _Estúpido_.

- Você acha isso mesmo, Cullen? Será que uma acusação de assédio sexual contra você, não seria suficiente? – questionei sensualmente.

O _desgraçado_ riu.

- E uma acusação contra você agente Swan, será que não a faria ser _expulsa_ do FBI? – devolveu com um pergunta intrigante.

Fechei meus olhos em fendas, fitando odiosamente aquele desgraçado, antes de declamar.

- Do que você está me acusando, agente Edward Cullen? – perguntei, exasperando ódio em minhas palavras, quando o seu nome saiu por meus lábios.

- Suas anotações, agente Swan, ou você acha que ninguém iria notar que você tem informações _demais_, informações que ninguém mais tem? Confessa logo a todos nós que _você_ é a infiltrada da Camorra? – acusou-me.

Dessa vez tive que gargalhar. Alto.

- Você lembra que imputar um crime a uma pessoa é um delito, certo? – perguntei divertida. – Caso você não se recorda isso é _calúnia_, Cullen, tem certeza que quer fazer esse joguinho?

- Okay, Swan, se você não é a informante de Aro Volturi, como você explica as anotações que eu encontrei na sua mesa? Elas são bastante interessantes, e porque até então elas não fazem parte das informações e provas que temos sobre o caso? – perguntou curioso.

Eu sabia que não deveria contar isso a ele, mas era o meu trabalho em jogo, e eu amava demais o meu trabalho para deixar que ele fosse jogado no lixo, principalmente por causa de Edward Cullen.

- Okay Edward, você venceu! Te direi como obtive essas provas, mas se você der com sua língua nos dentes, eu _juro,_ será a ultima coisa que você fará. – ameacei.

- Tudo bem, Isabella. – respondeu condescende.

- São provas ilícitas. – disse com um suspiro.

- Oh, não brinca. Eu nunca adivinharia se você não tivesse me dito. – provocou sarcasticamente.

Suspirei pesadamente.

- Você não tem paciência não? – perguntei irritada.

- Okay Bella, continue logo. – pediu.

- Não me chame de Bella! – pedi novamente, ele somente rolou os olhos, me irritando mais do que já estava. – Consegui estas informações com algumas agencias de investigação particular, com algumas máfias que querem acabar com a Camorra, criminosos do país que estão sendo prejudicados com as atividades aqui e também com algumas agencias federais. – expliquei me acomodando na mesa em que ele estava sentado. Não podia correr o risco de alguém nos ouvir.

- Eu não deveria perguntar isso, mas como você conseguiu essas informações? – perguntou curioso.

- Através de favores e um pouco com meu poder de persuasão. – respondi com um sorriso orgulhoso no rosto.

- Previsível. – provocou com um murmúrio. – Mas porque você não trouxe isto às investigações? Tenho certeza que metade do FBI te louvaria.

- Você não entende, porque acabou de chegar aqui Cullen, mas o problema é que Thompson é um machista filho de uma puta, e ele não consegue suportar que eu prenda alguém como Aro Volturi, a única vez que tentei introduzir algo sobre essas provas a ele e a Jacob, ele me humilhou, disse que se eu fosse agir como uma _meliantezinha _buscando informações questionáveis ele iria acabar com minha carreira! – lhe expliquei. – Tenho convicção que... _esquece_. – disse rapidamente, sacudindo minha cabeça.

Eu não poderia dizer minhas suspeitas a ele. _Nunca_.

- Você acha que ele é o _infiltrado_? – perguntou horrorizado.

- Eu não disse isso, em nenhum momento. – devolvi me levantando de sua mesa em que estava sentada, e indo até a janela onde se podia observar o pentágono em sua magnânima aura de justiça.

- Por que exatamente você acha que a pessoa que é o braço direito do presidente nas questões de justiça faria isso? – perguntou, girando sua cadeira em minha direção.

- Edward, as únicas pessoas que recebem os planos e estratégias completas sobre as missões são os chefes das subseções envolvidas, Jacob e ele, os agentes recebem parciais, nunca recebem todo o plano, e as minhas desconfianças só aumentam porque bem... – soltei um suspiro pesado, me virando para ele. – Nas duas últimas ações era somente a minha equipe que estava envolvida, conseqüentemente só sabiam do plano completo eu, Jacob e o Thompson!

- Não poderia ter sido... – começou, mas eu o interrompi.

- _Jacob_? – perguntei, completando seu pensamento. Ele somente meneou a cabeça. – Acredito que não. Jake é muito justo para fazer algo tão baixo quanto isso, sem contar que por mais que ele deseje a posição do Thompson ele _nunca_ trairia o seu país, por causa de alguns italianos. Se fosse ele jogando sujo ele não ficaria tão frio a ponto de seus planos continuarem dando errado, por mais que estejamos fazendo nada contra a Camorra. – expliquei.

- Mas porque o Thompson, Isabella? – questionou.

- Ele é frio o suficiente para fazer tudo o que pode para se tornar o maioral, quem diz que os Volturi não prometeram há ele muito dinheiro? E quem disse que ele vai honrar o pacto com os italianos? Todo mundo sabe que por mais que ele seja uma _"puma"-_ um homem que emana justiça -, quem não diz que ele não é corrompível? Todo mundo sabe que ele quer um único cargo no sistema judiciário americano...

- Secretário da Defesa. – dissemos em uníssono.

- Exatamente. – concordei. - Eleazar Campbell está observando Thompson de perto, te digo que não ficaria surpresa se tivesse escutas em sua sala, decifrando todos seus passos. – pontuei.

- Não acredito que isto seja possível, deve ser outra pessoa. – disse balançando sua cabeça. – Thompson. Impossível, ele é o que mais quer prender Aro Volturi.

- Quem diz que não é para conseguir o que tanto deseja. O lugar do Campbell? – perguntei maliciosamente.

- Não sei o que pensar, ou o que dizer. Talvez devêssemos ir até meu irmão e mostrar estas suas provas? – perguntou confuso.

- NÃO! – exclamei rapidamente. – Pense Edward, envolver a Interpol agora pode resultar uma enorme confusão, sem contar que o Thompson faria por 'A' mais 'B' para provar que estamos caluniando ele. Sinceramente, a última coisa que eu quero é ser expulsa do FBI e tenho certeza que você também não quer isso. – afirmei amigavelmente.

- Você está certa, Thompson pode acabar com nós em um piscar de olhos. – disse esfregando seus olhos com suas mãos grandes e masculinas. – Mas o que faremos, Swan? – perguntou.

- Nós, nada. Deixa isto comigo Cullen, _eu_ vou fazer alguma coisa. – expliquei, ele riu em escárnio.

- Você acha mesmo que eu vou aceitar isso, Bella? – provocou, mais uma vez me chamando pelo meu apelido. Contei até dez para não insultá-lo.

- Tudo bem. – disse com um suspiro cansado. – Mas isso fica entre nós dois, se mais alguém souber disto Cullen, eu juro, eu mesma te mato, como já deveria ter feito há muitos anos. – declamei, caminhando em direção a porta.

- Ok, agente Swan. – disse com seu maldito sorriso torto. Espirei profundamente antes de insultá-lo, para poder ir para casa, feliz por tirá-lo do sério.

- Você deveria ir até o banheiro aliviar a _tensão_, pensando em mim como você _sempre_ faz. – provoquei piscando lascivamente para ele, para em seguida sair da sala, fechando a porta de vidro atrás de mim.

**XxXxXxXxX**

A semana transcorreu tranquilamente, tanto eu quanto o Cullen entramos em um acordo tácito em que não voltaríamos a conversar sobre as minhas desconfianças sobre o Thompson, e também nem tínhamos tempo, pois conseguimos uma informação que Aro estaria em um cruzeiro pela Ilhas Gregas na próxima semana, assim nosso departamento trabalhou incansavelmente com todos os detalhes e planos que podíamos.

Pois eu tinha certeza que desta vez prenderíamos Aro Volturi.

Desta vez não tinha como dar errado, e todos estávamos muito positivos sobre isso, desta maneira depois de conseguir os mandatos da Suprema Corte, as autorizações do governo Americano, como do governo Grego, a equipe águia estava seguindo para o leste europeu, para acabarmos de uma vez por todas com a palhaçada que esses malditos italianos estavam fazendo conosco.

Conseguimos chegar a Athenas sem chamar a atenção. Conseguimos passar incógnitos na alfândega – apesar do carregamento de armas que havíamos trazido por precaução, e assim logo avistamos os carros que nos levariam até o porto para que pudéssemos embarcar no cruzeiro.

Assim que já estávamos acomodados nas nossas cabines, soubemos que antes de irmos para os arquipélagos gregos, teríamos que fazer uma parada na Itália, navegando pelo mar Jônico que não estava antes nos planos do cruzeiro. Foi inevitável que todos da nossa equipe achassem aquilo interessante, como um lugar que não estava no roteiro, se tornou de repente uma parada obrigatória?

Porém tínhamos uma pequena grande _preocupação_. Não tínhamos autorização do governo italiano para executar prisões em seu território, desta maneira teríamos que esperar até que estivéssemos novamente em águas gregas, para que assim o fizéssemos.

Às duas horas até o porto em que pararíamos na Itália, foram tortuosamente lentas, e todos utilizando dos nossos disfarces – de turistas -, observamos quando algumas pessoas entravam carregando grandes baús, mas isto não significava nada, pelo menos eu podia ver que Seth Jackson – um dos agentes da minha equipe – tirava inúmeras fotos.

Foi então que uma limusine preta parou próximo ao cais, todos ficamos a observando com atenção. Primeiro saiu um homem grande, estilo Emmett, de cabelos castanhos escuros. Usava uma roupa clara e óculos escuros, mesmo com a distância eu podia dizer facilmente que aquele era Felix De Nicola, um dos _"seguranças"_ de Aro Volturi, pelo jeito não fui a única que percebeu.

- Felix De Nicola? – perguntou Edward ao meu lado.

- Aham. – respondi vagamente, enquanto observava um segundo homem saindo do carro. Este era um pouco loiro e corpo esguio, e se vestia da mesma forma que o outro, aquele era...

- Demetri Canavarro? – perguntou novamente Edward, eu tive que me segurar para não rolar meus olhos, por isso respondi vagamente.

- Eu sei quem sã-... – mas eu mesma interrompi minha fala quando observava uma linda ruiva, seguida de uma outra com cabelos castanhos aloirados, vestindo roupas leves e com óculos escuros. A atitude de arrogância que emanavam delas dava para se sentir como ondas, mesmo da distância onde estava. – As irmãs _Giordano_? – questionei para mim mesma confusa.

- Irmãs o que? – perguntou o Cullen para mim.

- Victoria e Gianna Giordano, elas são irmãs de Irina Thompson. – disse surpresa.

- Eu deveria saber quem é Irina Thompson? – o idiota perguntou novamente. Suspirei cansada, antes de explicar ao Cullen.

- Irina Giordano Thompson é a esposa de Laurent Thompson, segundo dizem, Irina foi deserdada pelo pai por se casar com um negro americano e policial. – expliquei com um sorriso no rosto.

- Então isso quer dizer que...? – perguntou se virando para mim.

- Que pelo que parece _eu_ tinha razão. – disse com um sorriso convencido.

Mas de repente um assobio foi ouvido ao longe – era o sinal que Jasper ou Emmett me mandavam dizendo que nossos alvos estavam próximos -, imediatamente me virei para olhar o que queriam que eu visse, e assim que a limusine negra entrou no meu campo de visão, eu o vi.

Sua pele branca, meio amarelada como papiro, seus cabelos um pouco cumpridos e negros. Aquele era o _il dio_, e nem preciso dizer que não foi surpresa para ninguém que o bastardo estava usando branco, como o próprio Deus.

Notei todos prestando a atenção nele, mas então ele buscou algo em seu bolso, um telefone celular. Ele parou longos minutos falando ao telefone, e gesticulando violentamente, eu podia notar que ele não estava muito feliz, principalmente para quem iria fazer um cruzeiro por um lugar paradisíaco.

Então inesperadamente ele desligou o celular e disse algumas instruções em italiano para seus homens, e em seguida ele estava entrando novamente na limusine, seguido pelas irmãs Giordano, De Nicola e Canavarro.

O _maldito_ infiltrado do FBI o havia avisado no último minuto.

_Filho. De. Uma. Puta._

- Ele sabe. Alguém acabou de contar para ele que estávamos aqui. – disse ao Cullen.

- Merda. O que faremos agora? – perguntou raivoso.

- Acredite, eu não faço idéia, eu só sei que teremos um grande problema pela frente. – disse tentando controlar as minhas emoções, abaixando minha cabeça entre meus braços, controlando a frustração que estava começando a me tomar.

- Bella – chamou Edward me puxando para encará-lo. -, temos que soltar suas provas, precisamos parar o Thompson.

- Eu não sei, isso não vai dar certo Edward. – disse desanimada, me desvinculando do aperto que ele dava em meu braço, indo para a minha cabine.

Segurando as lágrimas que estavam dançando por meus olhos me joguei na cama, me sentindo derrotada, seja o Thompson ou não o infiltrado, eu só sei que falhei miseravelmente outra vez, e dessa vez eu sabia que não teria como fugir da ira do FBI e de todo ministério da justiça.

Eu sabia que a nossa volta a Washington, no dia no Baile Anual de Segurança Pública, seria uma merda, e cabeças iriam rolar, principalmente a minha.

Que Deus me ajude e que a ira do Thompson não caia sobre mim, porque desta vez eu não iria agir como a _tonta_ que sempre fui. A que _sempre_ abaixou a cabeça para o que ele dizia.

Desta vez eu o _contra-atacaria_.

.

* * *

_**N/A:**__ Hey, hey, hey meus amores..._

_Eu deixo vocês respirarem por alguns segundos. Eu disse que quando eu fosse despejar informações eu faria um estrago... vocês estão confusos? Estão achando essa história do Thompson ser o infiltrado é válida? E esse pequeno flashback sobre o passado dos nossos protagonistas, vocês imaginavam isto? _

_Esperem que vocês verão, irá ter muito mais, sobre esse passado confuso deles, e digo até eu me surpreendo com minhas próprias idéias._

_Ah... antes que eu esqueça... eu sei que eu prometi os capítulos para as segundas, mas semana passada foi impossível, sem idéias e principalmente sem tempo. Já disse a vocês que eu odeio a OAB. Bem eu odeio e ela vem tomando meu tempo._

_Sem contar que eu também estava em crise de idéias, até que resolvi desenterrar meus DVDs de uma série incrível, __**Veronica Mars**__ que me fez ter algumas idéias mais óbvias sobre essa fic... e bem... *HIHIHIHIHIHI* se alguém assistiu essa série sabe o que eu estou dizendo!_

_Bem... hoje eu não estou fazendo nenhum sentido, mas obrigada a todas as reviews... vocês foram incríveis, conseguiram – pelo menos por enquanto – que eu não desista desta fic, mas espero contar com vocês ainda... e por conta do meu tempinho meio escasso não vou conseguir agradecer a cada uma, mas amores... __**OBRIGADA**__ vocês são tudo para mim, amo muito vocês!_

_Não se esqueçam de votar no Oscar Fanfics do Ano (__caroldramaqueen*blogspot*com/2010/04/oscar-fanfics-do-ano*html), nas categorias em que eu concorro._

_Nos vemos no próximo capítulo – que eu não sei que dia sai, mas dia 07 tem mais um conto de __**PDA**__!_

_Beijos,_

_Carol Venancio._

.

* * *

_**N/B: **__Olá, leitores!_

_Fiquei com um certo receio de não poder participar mais dessa trama maravilhosa que tem sido Just Justice devido a ameaça que dona Carol fez no capítulo anterior *desabafo mode on*. Mas, sei que sou só a pontinha do iceberg de fãs que ela tem, e nós, leitores apaixonados, não íamos deixar que essa fanfic fosse abandonada! Então, antes de mais nada, agradeço por vocês manterem a "luz acesa" no coração de nossa Drama Queen preferida, pois dessa maneira vamos ter muita "abelha Rainha e seu Zangão gostoso" pela frente! *desabafo mode off *_

_Mas o que, QUE FOI ESSE CAPÍTULO, minha gente? Mandou informações toooodas de uma vez. Me senti como se estivesse entrando em algum universo alternativo "a lá" Dan Brown e suas paranóias políticas/históricas/maçônicas *viajando já*! Carol, mais uma vez, se superou criando uma trama que leva para um lugar óbvio, mas de óbvio não tem nada._

_Quem ai acredita que __Laurent Thompson é o infiltrado? Gente, de bandeja assim? Carol, amor, sou tentada a acreditar que possa ser ele sim, mas... você e seu poder de persuasão são melhores do que isso, então ainda guardo meus palpites para mais adiante!_

_Quero ressaltar também que esse clima "mafioso, Itália e Volturi" dá um ingrediente especial para a fanfic. Afinal, nem só de EUA que a gente vive, né? E tenho certeza que tem chumbo grosso a caminho. E muitos lemons na "colméia", ô se tem!_

_Então vamos continuar comentando loucamente e fazendo suas postas! Façam essa beta feliz também e continuem votando na Carol para o "Oscar". Ela merece mais que ninguém!_

_Nos vemos no próximo capítulo!_

_Bjos,_

_Tod_

_.

* * *

_

**Quer fazer uma pobre autora feliz? oO**

**Deixa uma review para mim, dizendo se você gostou, ou se odiou, se você tem alguma sugestão! Pois sugestões e palpites aqui são fundamentais! *.***

**Ficarei encantada em ler!**

**É isso meus amores, obrigada novamente pelo carinho por essa minha fic.**

**Amo vocês!

* * *

**

ps.: desentendimentos, brigas, discussões... e um assassinato. ;D


	7. Convicções Equivocadas

_**Sinopse nova, por isso a re-postagem dos capítulos.

* * *

**_

_**DISCLAIMER: **__Eu não sou proprietária ou dona da saga __**TWILIGHT**__, todos os personagens e algumas características são de autoria e obra de Stephenie Meyer. Mas a temática, o enredo, e tudo mais que contém na fanfiction __**JUST JUSTICE**__, é de minha autoria. Dessa maneira ela é propriedade __minha__, e qualquer cópia, adaptação, tradução, postagem ou afins sem a minha autorização será denunciado sem piedade. Obrigada pela atenção._

.

_

* * *

_

_**N/A: **__Olá meus amores... _

_Tudo bom com vocês? Espero sinceramente que sim, comigo bem... podia estar melhor se a CESPE/UnB que faz as provas da OAB fizessem provas mais coesas, e não coisas absurdas, mas enfim... minhas horas estudando não foram perdidas, e em setembro ou outubro tem outro exame, quem sabe os orixás não me ajudam a passar? Vamos torcer._

_Eu sei que todo mundo ou grande maioria ou está no meio do ano letivo ou no final de semestre e tá aquela loucura, acreditem eu já fui aluna e sei como é. Mas a questão é... me deixem um "oizinho" pelo menos de vez em quando, me sinto tão só às vezes nessa fic, e olha que eu gosto muito dela, ou pelo menos venho criando um amor quase que incondicional por ela, e gostaria que vocês também acreditassem nessa vida que ela está criando, porque eu assumo, até dois capítulos atrás eu estava totalmente perdida nesta fic, mas agora essa minha insegurança passou e muitas, mais muitas idéias praticamente dançam, fazem strip-tease, sexo, conversam, enfim tudo na minha cabeça, principalmente quando estou deitada tentando pegar no sono, então, __**POR FAVOR**__, dêem uma chance para __**JUST JUSTICE**__, se ela não estiver agradando vocês não hesitem em me comunicar, ok?_

_Esse capítulo é bastante... INTENSO, é... essa é uma boa palavra para descrevê-lo, porque acontece tanta coisa... que __**OMEC**__! *KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK* Sem contar, que desde quando comecei a escrever essa fic, nenhum capítulo passou da marca de 10 páginas, esse chegou as 18... então imaginam como deve estar! *HUAHUAHUAHUA*_

_Obrigada aqueles que comentaram capítulo passado, vocês fazem a diferença, e vocês que leram mais não comentaram obrigada também! _

_É isso, vou deixá-los com o nosso incrivelmente sexy e gostoso: Edward Cullen! ;D_

_Nos falamos mais adiante. _

_Boa leitura! ;D_

_.

* * *

_

**JUST JUSTICE**

capítulo seis  
Convicções Equivocadas

.

"_**As convicções são inimigos da verdade bem mais perigosos que as mentiras**__**."  
**__- __Friedrich Nietzsche__ -_

.

_Edward Cullen_

.

Ver Bella caminhando tão desoladamente pelo convés após a falha na missão de prender o _il dio_, me fez entender perfeitamente o que ela estava sentindo. Por mais que esta fora a minha "primeira" missão de campo sobre esse caso, pude compreender completamente o porquê ela se sentia tão frustrada com essa situação.

Respirei fundo, me apoiando na barreira de proteção do cruzeiro enquanto o mesmo se afastava do porto italiano lentamente.

Quem quer que fosse esse _maldito_ infiltrado eu iria descobrir e acabar com a raça dele, mesmo que para isso eu tiver que _matar_ alguém, e se esse ordinário for o Thompson, bem... será feito com muito mais prazer.

Estava tão perdido com meus pensamentos que me assustei quando ouvi a voz de Alice atrás de mim:

- Edward, você quer que eu vá conversar com a agente Swan? – perguntou calmamente, fazendo um sorriso tranqüilo aparecer em seus lábios. – Ela parecia _tão_ desolada. – comentou preocupadamente.

- Não será necessário Alice, digamos que a agente Swan não _recepciona _bem as pessoas quando ela está em crise. – respondi sorrindo ligeiramente me lembrando do dia em que a colega de quarto de Bella tentou "ser" amiga dela, ou melhor, vice-versa, no segundo ano da faculdade.

.

_**Flashback**_

_- ... bom classe, para a próxima aula quero que vocês me tragam um _habeas corpus _sobre o caso que estudamos, para executar a liberdade provisória do acusado, e juntamente com isso a ação que vocês, na posição de advogado do cliente, impetraria para o afastar da acusação de latrocínio. – o senhor Mason, professor de prática processual nos instruía sobre o trabalho para entregar na próxima aula._

_Mas estranhamente a sala estava, digamos, _apreensiva_, o que era comum para esta aula, uma vez que Isabella Swan, a garota mais impertinente, inteligente, linda, e, digamos na falta de um termo melhor, minha _namorada,_ tinha o prazer de ir contra todas as decisões acadêmicas do professor. _

_Um homem com seus cinqüenta e poucos anos, que nada mais era do que um dos advogados mais respeitados do país, e famoso por _nunca_ ter perdido uma causa em que defendia ou ter ouvido alguma objeção. Isso é, até ele começar a lecionar para Isabella Swan._

_- Alguma objeção? – questionou o professor Mason lacônico. - Nenhuma? – inquiriu surpreso. –Senhorita Swan, você não fará nenhum de seus comentários inoportunos, inadequados, irônicos e até mesmo intoleráveis, sobre o trabalho para próxima aula? – perguntou desta vez diretamente e ironicamente para Bella, que estava sentada há algumas cadeiras a frente de mim, porém, do lado esquerdo da sala._

"_Isabella Swan?" – chamou irritado, vendo que ela não disse nada a primeira vez. Bella desorientadamente levantou sua cabeça que estava apoiada em seus braços e olhou estranhamente para o professor. Da distância em que eu estava pude constar que seus olhos estavam vermelhos e inchados: ela havia chorado e _muito_._

_- Perdão Sr. Mason, mas eu não estou me sentindo muito bem. – disse com a voz rouca, enquanto levantava-se da cadeira, levando junto consigo seu material e saindo quase que correndo da sala._

_O professor observou a cena surpreso, afinal Bella não era do tipo que abandonava uma sala, ou se esquivava de uma pergunta._

_- Mas que aconte... - começou o professor alguns segundos depois recuperado do choque. Mas não pude terminar de escutar o que ele disse, pois inconscientemente levantei-me da carteira, pegando de qualquer jeito meu material e sai o mais rápido que pude da sala pela porta que Bella havia saído há alguns segundos._

_Não foi difícil vê-la caminhando tropegamente pelos gramados de Harvard contra o vento cortante do mês de outubro, apenas alguns passos de onde estava. Corri em sua direção, parando somente quando estava ao seu lado, a segurando pelo braço._

_- Bella, o que aconteceu? – perguntei urgentemente. Ela parou de andar e me fitou com seus imensos olhos chocolates que estavam vermelhos e pareciam perdidos._

_- Vão me _expulsar_ da faculdade, Edward. Me e-x-p-u-l-s-a-r. – explicou, soletrando lentamente a última palavra. _

_Me surpreendi com aquilo. Bella era o que podemos chamar de aluna exemplar, suas notas eram altíssimas, e por mais que fosse odiada por metade do corpo docente todos a admiravam e muito._

_- Por que iriam te expulsar Bella? Você é uma aluna exemplar, uma das únicas a conseguir um estágio de verão em um dos escritórios de advocacia mais importantes da cidade. Isso não faz sentido. – expressei._

_Ela sorriu convencidamente, como sempre fazia quando alguém a elogiava, mas o brilho de orgulho durou apenas um segundo, porque no seguinte estava à sombra do nervosismo e desespero totalmente descaracterístico de Bella._

_- Meg, aquela vaca! – explodiu._

_- Sua colega de quarto? – perguntei confuso._

_- A própria. – disse rolando os olhos. – Ela não gostou do fato de que eu disse a ela que o namoradinho dela estava a traindo, e quando ele a viu com a outra me acusou de que eu armei de propósito o flagrante, tudo porque eu quero algo com aquele estúpido, idiota, insuportável do namorado dela. Como se eu fosse me interessar por alguém que não tem um cérebro. – disse cruzando seus braços com raiva frente ao seu peito, bufando irritada._

_- Mas só por isso você acha que será expulsa? – perguntei, tentando segurar a vontade de rir que estava querendo me tomar._

_Ela bufou indignada._

_- Antes fosse! – exclamou. – A vaca não satisfeita, chegou ao dormitório me xingando, e por Deus você me conhece Edward, sabe que não suporto levar desaforo para casa, comecei a rebater, então a infeliz abriu a porta do quarto para que todo o corredor ouvisse a nossa "discussão", então a vaca começou a caminhar para o corredor, e eu comecei a segui-la, rebatendo o que ela dizia, até que ela me empurrou e arranhou meu braço, a empurrei também, porém de leve, só que a idiota que não sabe andar de saltos estava com aquela plataforma ridícula que ela usa, tropeçou e caiu, saindo rolando pela escada. – explicou expelindo veneno._

"_Resultado: uma perna quebrada, um braço fraturado em dois lugares e uma lesão permanente na coluna dela. Agora adivinha quem levou a culpa pelo acidente? _EU!_" – terminou, bufando de ódio._

_- Mas Bella, você tem certeza que não a empurrou com força? – perguntei temeroso._

_- Eu mal encostei nela! Mas você sabe como aquela vaca gosta de fazer um teatrinho ainda mais com todos os seus seguidores, que não sei por que me odeiam, mas apoiaram sua historinha dizendo que a culpa é totalmente _minha_. _

_- Você disse seu ponto de vista para o conselho?_

_- Claro que eu disse. Mas "aparentemente" os Green são uma família muito importante que fazem doações "generosas" a universidade, por isso eles dão razão a ela. – respondeu cinicamente._

_- Bella, mas mesmo assim isso não é razão para eles te expulsarem. – ponderei calmamente._

_- Edward, meu adorável e querido ingênuo, eles já fizeram e eu não posso morar mais no campus, eles me deram quatro horas para retirar as minhas coisas do dormitório, e como não consegui encontrar um apartamento ainda estou hospedada em um hotelzinho de quinta categoria no subúrbio de Boston! – explicou, voltando a andar a passos largos pelo campus._

_- Ei, Bella! – a chamei. – Você não precisa ficar em um hotelzinho de quinta no subúrbio, eu te ajudo a pagar um hotel melhor mais próximo à universidade. – ofereci._

_- Já disse que eu não sou uma vagabund, da qual tem que ser paga pelos seus serviços, Edward. Então não, obrigada, eu _não_ preciso do seu dinheiro! – respondeu orgulhosamente._

_- Como um empréstimo, Bella. – tentei explicar._

_- Não! – cuspiu, continuando a andar a longas passadas._

_- Pelo menos eu posso te dar uma carona? – perguntei desperançoso. - Olha a chuva que irá cair daqui a pouco, Bella. – expliquei, no mesmo instante que um trovão acompanhado de um raio ecoava pelo campus._

_- Okay. Uma carona. Só. – respondeu teimosamente caminhando, agora, em direção ao estacionamento onde meu carro estava._

_Todo o caminho foi feito em silêncio, a não ser quando eu a perguntava a direção e ela respondia. Notei que ela voltou a chorar silenciosamente no caminho e aquilo por mais que eu odiava admiti, me torturava._

_Quando parei o carro frente o hotel que ela estava eu quase a impedi de descer. Era tão _miserável_. Bella não merecia isso, mas antes que eu dissesse qualquer coisa, ela agradeceu e saiu rapidamente do carro._

_Fiquei entorpecido observando ela sumir, eu ainda não podia acreditar naquilo. Um aperto estranho se formava dentro de mim enquanto dirigia de volta para o meu dormitório, eu não podia, não devia, não queria deixá-la desamparada, afinal ela era a minha garota, minha namorada, por mais que não exista o pedido ou a palavra no contexto._

_Fazendo uma manobra arriscada em pleno transito de Boston, quase causando um acidente, voltei a seguir o caminho que tinha feito antes. Mas quando passei em frente a uma loja de conveniência me toquei que não podia chegar de mãos abanando ao seu quarto, por isso parei na mesma._

_Na minúscula loja não tinha quase nada de qualidade e cerveja, para a situação, não seria o indicado. Mas perdido em meio a uma das prateleiras, uma única garrafa de um vinho tinto que eu sabia que era o preferido dela, só faltou sorrir para mim. Fazendo uso da minha identidade falsa – para que assim pudesse comprar bebidas alcoólicas – paguei a mesma, acompanhado de uma garrafa de licor de menta e corri em direção ao carro, o conduzindo com agilidade até o hotel onde ela estava._

_A chuva que estava ameaçando anteriormente, agora caia violentamente, impossibilitando enxergar algo a sua frente. Desafiando a naturez, consegui chegar ao hotel, onde estacionei desajeitamente o carro, pegando o meu casaco e as bebidas que havia acabado de comprar e corri para dentro do hotel._

_Felizmente o aspecto miserável do hotel do lado de fora, não refletia em seu interior. Era simplesmente decorado, mas não deixava de ser claro e limpo, transparecendo uma aura familiar. Andei apressadamente até a recepção onde um jovem rapaz lia uma revista sobre automóveis._

_- Humm... boa tarde, será que você pode me informar onde é o quarto de Isabella Swan? – perguntei diretamente. Sem tirar os olhos da revista o rapaz perguntou:_

_- E porque eu deveria te dar essa informação?_

_- Porque eu sou o _namorado_ dela! – exclamei irritadamente. Rapidamente o rapaz bastante branco, quase albino, com o rosto cheio de espinhas levantou seu rosto e olhou atentamente para mim._

_- Ela não disse nada de namorado. – rebateu ferino._

_- Mas acredite, eu sou, quer que eu prove? – perguntei irritado, buscando minha carteira no bolso de minha calça, para mostrar uma foto de nós dois juntos._

_- Não é necessário. – explicou voltando sua atenção para a revista que lia anteriormente. – Terceiro andar, apartamento trezentos e sete._

_- Obrigado. – respondi distraidamente, enquanto andava a passos rápidos até a escada que me levaria ao terceiro andar._

_Logo estava nele, procurando desesperadamente o quarto, que encontrei um pouco tardiamente. Um ligeiro tremor passou pelo meu corpo, mas não me incomodei em tentar decifrá-lo. Bati - um tanto rude -, na porta que não demorou a ser aberta revelando uma Bella com os olhos mais inchados e avermelhados do que antes, e com uma camiseta minha._

_- Edward? – perguntou com um fio de voz, mas ao invés de respondê-la a puxei para um beijo sôfrego._

_Era urgente, desesperador. Bella trançou seus dedos finos e brancos entre meus cabelos, me puxando mais para ela, e mesmo ainda segurando a sacola com as bebidas, a abracei com força, fazendo a minha mão livre correr por suas costas._

_Logo ela inverteu nossas posições sem quebrar o beijo que dávamos e com seu pé fechou a porta, batendo alto ao fundo, e sem hesitar começou a me guiar para a cama. Mesmo concentrado no beijo que dávamos coloquei as garrafas sobre uma mesa que tinha em um canto próximo a cama, para em seguida ela me empurrar na cama, caindo sobre mim._

_Suas mãos já estavam dentro da minha camiseta e com uma agilidade imprescindível ela já estava tirando. Não consegui nem sequer pensar em algo, pois no segundo seguinte em que ela havia retirado minha camiseta, e também já tirara a que vestia exibindo seus seios róseos, pequenos e perfeitos para mim. _

_Entre suas pernas, com ambos os troncos nus, ela olhou profundamente em meus olhos, antes de deitar sobre mim, fazendo nossas peles se tocarem e um choque estranho passar por nós, enquanto sua boca reivindicava com desejo a minha, beijando-me com um desejo quase desesperador._

_Era impossível resistir a Bella quando esta agia desta maneira, tanto que poucos minutos depois ambos estávamos livres das nossas roupas remanescentes, e eu entrava lentamente nela._

_Em quase um ano e meio em que eu a conhecia, onde nesse tempo ela fora a minha _única_ parceira sexual, nunca fizemos sexo com tanto desespero, tanta emoção como desta vez, nem mesmo quando tínhamos os debates acalorados na faculdade._

_Depois do sexo desesperador, conversamos com mais calma, onde eu disse a ela, que não existia possibilidade alguma dela ser expulsa de Harvard e que talvez sua pena fosse só não poder mais morar nos dormitórios. Obviamente ela acabou se tranqüilizando, juntamente enquanto bebíamos o vinho e o licor que havia trazido, e eventualmente vez ou outra, éramos consumidos pelo desejo do corpo um do outro, e irresistivelmente a luxúria comandava nossos corpos durante o sexo. _

_Na manhã seguinte, aquela não era de jeito nenhum a Bella destruída do dia anterior, ela era a _minha_ Bella, cheia de vida, impetuosa, inteligente, impertinente e ainda mais linda. E fora num clima descontraído em que estávamos na cama, que seu telefone tocou. Era da universidade dizendo a posição sobre eles perante o incidente envolvendo sua antiga colega de classe, e da mesma maneira que eu havia dito a ela, sua única pena fora de ser proibida de voltar a residir nos dormitórios de Harvard._

_Sua felicidade era tão contagiante que me vi consumido por ela, e desta maneira aproveitando o dia de folga que tínhamos na faculdade, fomos à procura de um apartamento para Bella._

_._

_**Fim do Flashback**_

.

Conforme as lembranças daquele dia tomavam minha mente, eu soube perfeitamente o que precisava para animar Bella: uma boa garrafa de vinho e alguém com que ela pudesse conversar. Virei para Alice que agora conversava com Rosalie e os agentes Whitlock e McCarty.

- Agentes, confirmem os helicópteros para as quatro da tarde, e veja se o avião que foi disponibilizado para nós está pronto no aeroporto de Athenas, para que possamos embarcar sem nenhum atraso, afinal, amanhã temos um longo dia e um baile para irmos. – disse tentando passar confiança.

- Mais alguma coisa em que podemos fazer, Edward? – perguntou Rosalie metodicamente.

- Verifiquem se está tudo pronto para podermos embarcar, e confirmem se Washington recebeu as fotos que o agente Jackson tirou, bem como os relatórios dos agentes Webber e Cheney. – passei as instruções que me vinham em mente. – Por enquanto é isso, agentes, desfrutem o que nos resta deste passeio paradisíaco. – os quatro sorriram com a idéia antes de se dissiparem para executar o que havia pedido.

Respirei profundamente, colocando meus pensamentos em ordem, antes de ir até o bar do cruzeiro atrás de um vinho tinto, no qual eu tenho certeza absoluta que alegraria minha parceira.

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

Felizmente consegui encontrar o vinho preferido de Bella, e o que era melhor ainda, da considerada melhor safra do mesmo. Desta maneira, munindo três garrafas em uma adega portátil e duas taças de cristal adequadas para aquele tipo de vinho, fui atrás de Bella.

Transbordando a confiança que _só_ eu tinha, e sabendo que uma Bella vulnerável, é uma Bella que precisa de atenção, bati suavemente em sua porta. Com sua voz rouca e esganiçada, pediu:

- _Está aberta_. – sorri confiante, porque como eu imaginava, ela estava mais que vulnerável, ela estava se sentindo _derrotada_.

Silenciosamente entrei em sua cabine, trancando a porta atrás de mim. Bella ainda estava com a mesma roupa de antes, um vestido florido, tudo para passar a falsa impressão de que éramos turistas no cruzeiro. Seu rosto estava voltado para a parede espelhada do quarto que mostrava toda a beleza única e indescritível que eram as Ilhas Gregas.

Coloquei as garrafas e as taças sobre uma mesinha onde estava os planejamentos da missão falha, tentando ignorar o aperto de ódio que me deu por dentro por conta da falha terrível que tivemos, busquei o saca-rolhas na adega portátil.

Quando o som abafado da rolha sendo retirada da garrafa ecoou pelo quarto, a escutei se movimentando na cama, enquanto verificava se o vinho estava bom, antes de servir as duas taças com o líquido rubro.

- Edward? O que você está fazendo aqui? – perguntou agitada.

- Bella, eu te conheço bem o suficiente para saber que neste momento você necessita de um bom e inigualável vinho. – expliquei, esticando a taça para ela.

- Wow... er... hum... _obrigada_, eu acho. – disse pegando a taça que entregava a ela.

- Não por isto, somos _parceiros_ lembra? – disse sorrindo torto, antes de levar a taça que segurava a boca.

Bebemos algumas taças em silêncio, antes de entrarmos numa discussão sobre além do Thompson, quem mais poderia ser o infiltrado. Porém o assunto não era grandioso demais, e logo estávamos relembrando alguns momentos da faculdade, conforme o vinho ia fazendo efeito, ambos estávamos sentados na cama dela, rindo sobre nossas bebedeiras.

Todavia, chegamos a um ponto da nossa conversa onde estava impossível não recordar de nossos momentos íntimos juntos. Estávamos os dois sentados na cama. Frente a frente. Apenas alguns centímetros nos separando, as taças já não estavam mais em nossas mãos.

Bella molhou sedutoramente seus lábios, e inconscientemente fiz o mesmo. Nossos olhares iam dos nossos olhos a nossas bocas, e agindo como se fossemos imãs nossos lábios se conectarem como há muito não faziam.

Era desesperador, urgente, ávido, violento. Seus dedos se trançavam entre meus cabelos, assim como os meus se trançavam entre os seus, em segundos estávamos ajoelhados tão próximos um do outro que estava impossível controlar o desejo que estava sentindo. Minha ereção crescia sobre a calça que usava, com toda certeza ela sentiu, pois seu corpo pequeno se juntava mais e mais ao meu, até que em determinado momento eu cai sobre a cama com ela sobre mim.

Nossos corpos ainda se moldavam com a mesma exatidão de antes. Suas mãos agora deslizavam por meu tórax procurando um resquício de pele. As minhas eram inconstantes. Vezes estavam em sua nunca, outra deslizando por suas costas em uma carícia morosa.

Nossos lábios reverenciavam um ao outro como se fossem a mais saborosa fruta. Nossas línguas massageavam uma a outra com fervor, era uma batalha em que nenhuma das duas ganharia, mas elas desejavam mais do que nunca competir.

O gosto frutado e encorpado do vinho ainda estava em seus lábios, mas mesmo assim o seu _gosto,_ o seu _aroma_ de morangos silvestres e frésias selvagens me inebriavam de tal maneira que me deixava entorpecido sem nenhuma reação.

Suas mãos um tanto geladas entraram em contato com a minha pele febril, fazendo um arrepio de desejo passar por todo o meu corpo. Lentamente suas mãos subiam a camisa que eu estava usando, e sem nenhuma surpresa logo eu estava livre daquela peça de roupa.

Bella perfurou meus olhos com seus castanhos que brilhavam como há muito não faziam, era apaixonado, fugaz, luxuriante, passional, diziam tantas coisas, mas eram coisas que eu não conseguia decifrar, mas não necessitou que eu quebrasse muito a cabeça pensando sobre isso, pois seus lábios sedentes vieram mais uma vez em busca dos meus.

O desejo de ter Bella em meus braços era tão ensandecido que minhas mãos que deslizavam por suas costas ganharam vida e foram para suas coxas, onde se acumulava o tecido do vestido em que ela usava. Serenamente comecei a levantá-lo, sem desvincular o beijo que dávamos, mas quando este estava no meio de suas costas ela quebrou o beijo que dávamos levantando seus braços para que assim eu pudesse retirar totalmente o vestido.

Para me deixar ainda mais consumido pelo desejo, pelo prazer, Bella usava um daqueles conjuntos de lingerie provocantes, não que eu gostasse muito da cor rosa, mas ele a deixava tão delicada, tão feminina, fez com que minha libido por seu corpo alcançar um nível alarmante.

Segurei com força sua cintura fina, enquanto meus lábios desejosos atacavam os seus mais uma vez, enquanto invertia nossas posições fazendo-me, desta vez, ficar sobre ela. As mãos de Bella – nessa nova posição - corriam por minhas costas às vezes arranhando levemente, outras apertando com deleite.

Minha ereção que ainda estava coberta pela a calça que usava, apertava, sufocava, estava impossível de ficar mais naquela prisão, ainda mais quando o que separava do centro pulsante e molhado de Bella era a renda da calcinha que usava. Acredito que Bella entendeu meus pensamentos, pois no segundo seguinte suas mãos hábeis desabotoava a calça que usava, para em seguida procurar dentro de minha boxer meu pau que estava duro e pulsante de desejo por ela.

Ela massageou minha extensão levemente, fazendo um gemido rouco sair por meus lábios, que ainda estavam conectados aos seus – tentando – continuar o beijo, mas não sendo possível. Ela sorriu maliciosamente antes de penetrar sua língua dentro de minha boca massageando a minha língua, enquanto sua mão trabalhava eximiamente em meu membro rígido.

Eu não conseguia, não podia agüentar mais, por isso afastei nossos lábios para que assim numa prática conseguida ao longo dos anos tirasse a calça que usava, junto com minha boxer. Bella olhou cobiçosa para o meu corpo nu, enquanto prendia seu lábio inferior com os dentes, sorri sacanamente e torto para ela, que para me provocar sorriu timidamente, dando uma ligeira piscadela, enquanto suas mãos passeavam quase que despreocupadamente pelas alças de seu sutiã.

Aquela era a minha deixa.

Avancei-me para ela, a beijando com urgência, enquanto minhas mãos ágeis abriam o fecho de seu sutiã nas costas, fazendo com que suas alças ficassem frouxas, caindo sobre seus braços de porcelana. Afastei-me de seus lábios para ver seus seios serem revelados para mim. Como sempre, _perfeitos_.

Meu desejo estava em ebulição, só tinha uma coisa que todo meu corpo queria nesse momento: fazer com que meus lábios se deliciassem com seus seios. E sem qualquer hesitação abocanhei aquele pedaço do paraíso. O gemido que saiu de seus lábios quando os meus tocaram seu mamilo foi motivador.

Minha mão massageava serenamente o seu outro mamilo enquanto a outra deslizava lentamente por seu abdômen indo para onde sua calcinha cobria seu sexo. Meus dedos brincaram com o elástico lateral da sua calcinha, o que a fez gemer minimamente. Ambos sabíamos o que queríamos, e não tinha mais como retardar o que era inevitável.

Meus dedos que conheciam muito bem o caminho para todos os lugares desse corpo, foram diretamente para o seu centro quente, molhado, inchado e apertado. Belisquei levemente seu clitóris, e um gemido de concordância saiu por seus lábios, e eu sabia que deveria fazer em seguida.

Sem hesitar a penetrei com um dedo, Bella tremeu ligeiramente, enquanto meu dedo era sufocado por sua buceta e mesmo que isso me incomodasse era tão indescritível a sensação.

Circulei minha língua levemente em seu mamilo, me afastando em seguida para assoprar, Bella tremeu e gemeu um pouco mais alto dessa vez, fazendo com que seu aperto em torno do meu dedo diminuísse e aproveitando o ensejo a penetrei com mais um dedo.

Um gemido, dessa vez gutural, saiu por seus lábios, enquanto suas mãos aflitas procuravam o meu pau que estava tão duro que já estava começando a me incomodar. E quando suas pequenas mãos alcançaram o objetivo foi... _sublime_.

Não eram necessários palavras, ou qualquer outro tipo de manifesto verbal de nossa parte. Nossos corpos sabiam o que tinham que fazer _e_ como fazer, era algo tão _irreal_.

O desejo nos consumia como labaredas de fogo. Nossos corpos eram como brasas. Não tinha mais como retardar o que era inevitável. Era o que nossos corpos desejavam. Era o que nosso desejo necessitava. Era o que nossa alma _gritava_.

Tirei sua calcinha com uma habilidade quase que invejável, e me posicionei sobre Bella, na sua entrada que implorava por me ter, mas então me ocorreu:

- Bella, er... humm... não temos preservativos. – disse tentando conter o constrangimento singular. Ela sorriu sedutoramente, tingindo levemente suas bochechas de cor de rosa.

- Esqueceu _o que somos_, Edward? – perguntou maliciosamente. Tive que sorrir vitorioso, ela _ainda_ se lembrava o que éramos.

- Nem por um segundo. – respondi a beijando com fervor enquanto deslizava para dentro dela.

Era tão incrível estar ali dentro novamente, era como estar em _casa_. A combinação perfeita. O encontro perfeito. Algo que era perfeito _junto_.

Foram seguidos orgasmos de ambos.

Foram seguidos gemidos de prazer de ambos.

Foram diversas as posições que fizemos.

Era tudo o que eu estava precisando, e eu sabia que era tudo o que ela precisava também. Eventualmente com a nossa libido satisfeita, o sono dos justos nos venceu e como há muito não acontecia adormecemos um no braço do outro.

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

Um movimento e barulho incômodos me despertaram o que parecia ser breves minutos depois. Ainda meio nublado pelo sono busquei o responsável pelo movimento e o barulho, e o que encontrei não me agradou nem um pouco: uma Bella irritada, enrolada no lençol branco olhando estarrecida para a cama.

- Bella, _baby,_ volta para cama, ainda vai demorar até os helicópteros chegarem. – disse afundando minha cabeça nos travesseiros macios.

- Edward, é melhor você ir. – disse firmemente, sua voz era gélida.

- Como? – perguntei confuso, sentando-me na cama. – Bella, o que acabou de acontecer...

- Foi um erro. – completou a minha frase. – É melhor você ir e esquecermos o que aconteceu aqui. Eu estava fragilizada com a falha na missão, você veio com vinho e uma conversa amigável, e... e... e meu instinto vulnerável apareceu e acabamos fazendo isso! – explicou, apontando para cama com uma das mãos enquanto outra segurava o lençol que a cobria. – O que na realidade é totalmente errado, eu sou noiva, você é noivo...

- Você está ouvido o que está dizendo? – perguntei nervoso, levantando da cama e exibindo minha nudez para ela, que fechou os olhos como se fizesse uma prece antes de reabri-los. – Esqueceu o que somos, Bella? – questionei novamente, desta vez mantendo sobre equilíbrio a raiva que sentia.

- Somos _apenas_ parceiros, Edward. – explicou secamente.

- Apenas uma ova, Bella! – explodi. – Somos mais que isso. Você é minha...

- CHEGA! – gritou. – Edward isso é passado, isso aqui foi um erro, agora saia da minha cabine imediatamente!

- Tudo bem você querer ignorar a verdade? Faça! Mas depois não venha pedir a minha ajuda novamente. – explodi, vestindo de qualquer jeito a roupa que estava anteriormente.

- Eu não preciso da sua ajuda. – disse duramente, quando eu saia pela porta.

- Veremos. – gritei irritado.

Como ela podia agir tão friamente, esquecer de tudo o que vivemos, dizer que o que tinha acontecido a pouco entre nós fora um erro, e não o único acerto nesse dia tão desastroso?

Assim que entrei na minha cabine fui direto para o banheiro, eu necessitava de um banho gelado para _esfriar_ a minha cabeça, que nesse momento estava a mil, querendo dizer poucas e boas para Isabella Swan.

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

Os helicópteros que nos levariam a Athenas para embarcar no avião da Força Aérea chegaram assim que sai do banho, tanto o vôo até a capital grega como o que nos levaria a Washington foi silencioso. Todos ainda estávamos abalados com o desfecho da nossa missão, mas o meu silêncio era por causa de outro motivo, ou melhor, por causa de outra pessoa.

_Isabella Swan_.

Ela era tão cínica que para evitar qualquer conversa comigo sobre o sexo que havíamos feito, se aproximou das _minhas_ meninas, como se quisesse as conhecer melhor. Como eu havia dito: cínica, falsa, petulante.

Mas a minha raiva e decepção duraram até o momento que um dos comissários de bordo veio entregar a mim e a Bella uma _intimação_ do Thompson, para que assim que pisássemos em território americano fossemos direto ao seu escritório porque ele necessitava falar com nós dois, urgentemente.

Óbvio que ele iria nos culpar pela maldita falha na prisão do _il dio_. Como se não fosse ele o responsável pela falha. Maldito _infiltrado_.

A aura ruim que pairava sobre mim e Isabella dentro do automóvel que nos levaria a sede do FBI era funesta, e por mais que eu quisesse conversar com ela sobre os acontecimentos anteriores, eu não me arriscaria, afinal, nesse momento ela estava de posse de um revolver calibre trinta e oito e arrisco-me a dizer que ela não hesitaria um segundo sequer em atirar, ainda mais em mim.

Apreensivos, nos sentamos na ante-sala do escritório do superintendente Thompson esperando para que ele nos chamasse e o que parecia que ia demorar, pois uma mulher de longos cabelos cor de mogno, olhos cinzas, pele branca e curvilíneo, que nunca vira antes, estava sentada ao lado de um homem de pele morena clara, cabelos curtos e negros, assim como seus olhos. Aquele eu sabia quem era: Sam Uley, chefe da equipe de ciberguerra, que antes era comandada por Jacob.

Bella observava curiosa a mulher, mas antes que eu pudesse lhe perguntar quem era, um grito vindo de dentro do escritório do Thompson chamou a atenção de nós quatro.

- _Você está me chamando de traidor, Thompson? Justo eu? Porque eu faria isso?_ – a voz grave e retumbante de Jacob soou. Ele parecia mais que irritado, ele estava _puto_ da cara.

- _Black, Black, Black... _– Thompson soou irônico, mas tão alto quanto Jacob havia gritado antes. – _Eu sei mais do que você imagina, e quando te coloquei neste posto que você está hoje, você _jurou_ que cumpriria sua função com exímia perfeição, e não estou vendo isso! Você está sendo uma grande decepção! _

- _Ouça o que você está dizendo Laurent, de todo o FBI eu sou o único que dá a vida por isso aqui! _– Jacob protestou.

- _Será mesmo, Jacob? Espero mesmo ver essa _vida_ daqui para frente._ – gritou uma última vez Thompson, antes da conversa voltar à sonoridade anterior.

Um minuto depois Jacob saiu da sala bufando de raiva, ele não parecia nada feliz, eu e Bella nos entreolhamos apreensivos, mas rapidamente desviamos o olhar, enquanto a secretária do superintendente pedia para o agente Uley entrar.

Bella se agitou um pouco, antes de olhar mais uma vez para a mulher que ainda estava em frente a nós e questioná-la:

- Agente Collins? – chamou à morena, que imediatamente olhou para ela com um ligeiro sorriso de reconhecimento. – Aconteceu alguma coisa com a equipe de vocês? – perguntou diretamente.

- Sim, agente Swan. – disse desanimada. – No momento em que vocês estavam para prender o _il dio_, teve uma pane no nosso sistema que afetou todos os programas do FBI e não conseguimos identificar quem poderia estar passando as informações sobre sua equipe a Aro.

- Mas como isso é possível Heidi? – Bella perguntou confusa. – Isso nunca aconteceu com vocês antes, e nem mesmo a agente Denali conseguiu pegar alguma coisa? – perguntou confusa.

- Quase nada, somente que a ligação foi feita de alguma parte do Estado de Nova Iorque. – a morena que agora eu descobri se chamar Heidi Collins explicou.

- Merda! – exclamou Bella indignada. – Isso quer dizer que pode ter sido de qualquer um dos sessenta e dois condados. – conclui desanimada.

- Exatamente Bella, estamos todos meio perdidos. James foi até Nova Iorque tentar localizar na sede do FBI de lá alguma informação, mas duvido muito que vá encontrar algo. – explicou dando de ombros.

- James foi até Nova Iorque? – Bella perguntou aturdida.

- Ordens do Sam. Prevíamos que o Thompson acabaria nos chamando assim como vocês, e como eu e James somos os braços do Sam, somos responsáveis também. – explicou distraidamente.

- Claro, claro. – respondeu Bella vagamente, ficando quieta perdida em pensamentos.

Não demorou muito para que Sam Uley saísse do escritório do Thompson com cara de poucos amigos, logo a agente Collins entrou, mas não ficou nem três minutos ali, saindo da saleta e assim como seu chefe com cara de poucos amigos. Pelo que parecia Laurent Thompson tirou o dia para humilhar todos que podia. A secretária do Thompson pediu para que eu e Bella entrássemos juntos, pois o superintendente gostaria de falar com nós dois.

Bella tentou disfarçar seu nervosismo, mas não estava fazendo um trabalho tão bom, pelo menos não para mim, eu podia notar com facilidade como ela estava nervosa, porque me sentia da mesma maneira.

Thompson não sorriu. Não nos cumprimentou. Somente nos _ordenou_ que sentássemos. Ele ficou longos minutos nos encarando antes de começar a falar:

- Que vergonha! – disse com a voz cheia de repugnância. – O homem há alguns passos de vocês e vocês não fizeram _nada_! Que merda de chefes de subseção de Crimes Organizados vocês são? Era só arrastar a bunda gorda dos dois e efetuarem a prisão, mas _não_, não fizeram porra nenhuma.

- Mas ele estava em território italiano! – exclamou Bella irritada.

- Eu te dei autorização para falar, agente Swan? Acredito que não! – disse cinicamente. – Vocês são uns merda, cadê o treinamento que vocês tiveram em Harvard? Ou então o treinamento que vocês tiveram no Quântico? Sumiu? Se perdeu? Ou tem outra resposta?

- Thompson, nós não tínhamos um mandato autorizando que pudéssemos fazer qualquer prisão em território italiano, não era da nossa jurisdição. – tentei explicar plausivelmente.

- Ou será que os dois estavam revivendo os _"bons tempos"_ da faculdade? Ou do cruzeiro que fizeram para o Caribe? Ou será que estavam relembrando da última viagem juntos a Vegas? – questionou malicioso.

Tanto eu quanto Bella arregalamos os olhos, não era possível que ele sabia o que havia acontecido em Las Vegas. Era impossível! Tínhamos um acordo com o governo do Estado de Nevada, que o que aconteceu ali não iria para qualquer relatório sobre nós.

- Devem estar pensando _"mas tínhamos um acordo com o governo do Estado de Nevada, que aquilo não iria ser descrito no nosso currículo"_ – disse divertido. -, mas entendam, eu _sei_ tudo sobre vocês e tenho certeza que muita gente iria ficar no mínimo interessada no que eu posso dizer, sem contar que ambos seriam destituídos dos seus cargos por terem _mentido_, desculpa, _omitido _alguns detalhes sobre o _casinho_ de vocês. – ameaçou.

- Thompson o que você queria que nós fizéssemos? Não tínhamos como prender Aro Volturi em território italiano, sem contar que o _infiltrado_ ligou no último segundo. – tentei explicar.

- Vocês deveriam ter parado de pensar só em _sexo_ ou com suas genitálias, e ter pedido para o governo italiano autorização para agir em seu território, ou será que isso iria contra o código do conselho de segurança da ONU? – desdenhou.

- Thompson, senhor, não contávamos com a ida à Itália, foi totalmente inesperado e quando descobrimos isso tentamos pedir uma autorização para o governo italiano, mas ele nos recusou. – Bella tentou ponderar com a voz chorosa.

- Oh... coitadinha da agente Isabella Marie Swan... como é _mesmo _o resto? – perguntou cinicamente.

- Não existe _resto_. – respondemos eu e Bella em uníssono.

- Não é o que parece! Como foi o cruzeiro? E o vinho? Colocaram _toda_ a conversa _em dia_? – questionou impudicamente.

Tanto Bella quanto eu ficamos em um silêncio constrangedor. Não imaginávamos que o Thompson sabia _tanto_ sobre nós, isso era perigoso, muito perigoso, teríamos que arrumar algo contra ele logo, ou senão ele nos entregaria.

Sua risada irônica e cínica despertou-me do meu devaneio, e parece que o mesmo aconteceu com Bella.

- Vão! Espero não ter _essa_ conversa com vocês novamente. Não me agrada nenhum pouco _ameaçá-los_, mas parece que tem que ser assim se eu quero resultados, não é mesmo? – perguntou, mas sem esperar uma resposta. – Nós vemos no Baile hoje à noite.

Assim que nos liberou para sair dali, Bella levantou de pronto, sem sequer incomodar de dizer alguma coisa ao Thompson e eu fiz o mesmo a seguindo, mas quando alcançamos a ante-sala novamente fiquei surpreso em ver meu irmão Carlisle, com uma cara de poucos amigos, e um homem de cabelos loiros e olhos azuis, que não fazia idéia de quem era.

Imediatamente olhei para Carlisle esperando uma resposta, mas o seu olhar desolado me disse exatamente o que esperar, ele também teria que ouvir merda do Thompson por causa da falha na missão de prender o _il dio_.

- James, amor, como você está? – perguntou Bella indo em direção ao loiro, e chamando a minha atenção que ainda estava voltada ao meu irmão. Então aquele era o _noivinho_ dela, o _corno_.

- Não agora, Bella. – esquivou-se o homem, no mesmo instante em que a secretária do Thompson pedia para que Carlisle entrasse.

- Nos vemos em casa, então? – pediu Bella, fazendo um ligeiro biquinho. Tive que me segurar para não revirar os olhos.

- Claro querida. – respondeu distraidamente, sem sequer olhar em direção a Bella.

Infelizmente não tive como questioná-la sobre o noivo, pois assim que saímos da sala do Thompson ela marchou rapidamente para a saída do prédio, impossibilitando assim que a questionasse sobre qualquer coisa, mas teríamos o Baile Anual de Segurança Pública, e lá eu sabia que Bella não se safaria de uma conversa comigo, ainda mais em um lugar em que nenhum de nós estaria portando armas.

.

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

Todas as autoridades que compunham a Segurança Pública do país estavam no Baile Anual, para arrecadar fundos para instituições em que presta serviços para a comunidade. Eram agentes do FBI, membros das Forças Armadas, agentes da Interpol, agentes da CIA, alguns senadores, governadores, ministros e o presidente.

Era uma grande reunião, se assim poderia se classificar, afinal, não era comum ver essas pessoas que fazem a justiça no país sem seus uniformes ou roupas sóbrias do dia a dia, mas sim em roupas de gala. As mulheres em vestidos longos, penteados belíssimos sempre ressaltando a beleza que poucos viam. Os homens, elegantes em seus smokings bem afeiçoados e limpos.

Era uma imagem diversificada destas pessoas que trazem a segurança para o dia a dia do país.

A agente Isabella Swan chegou com seu noivo James Scott. Mais linda do que nunca, seu vestido era de um azul meia noite, que parecia negro. Seus cabelos estavam presos em um coque mal feito que deixava alguns fios soltos, em suas orelhas ela usava um belíssimo e delicado par de brincos de diamantes, bem como uma gargantilha da mesma pedra, e em suas mãos a única peça que ela mantinha era seu anel de noivado, que tinha uma imensa pedra de diamante. Sua maquiagem era suave, mas realçava com exatidão sua beleza.

Por sua vez, o agente Edward Cullen trajava seu smoking negro, que fazia com que seus olhos verdes, e seus cabelos bronzes se destacassem ainda mais. Mas não era ele que chamava a atenção, mas sim sua acompanhante: Jane Lewis, a belíssima e talentosa atriz de Hollywood e também sua noiva, que vestia um lindo e provocante vestido vermelho vivo, justo ao seu corpo perfeito. Seus cabelos loiros estavam soltos, mas em um estilo a _la Marilyn Monroe_. Suas jóias não eram tão discretas, mas compunham perfeitamente sua personalidade, assim como sua maquiagem que apesar de leve nos olhos, era vivamente atrativa por conta do batom vermelho.

Ambos os casais estavam sentados na mesma mesa, juntamente com Sam Uley e sua noiva Emily Young – uma belíssima mulher com feições indígenas, Jacob Black e também sua noiva Leah Clearwater, que era uma exímia legista que fazia parte da equipe de Esme Platt.

Em uma mesa ao lado da deles se encontravam Carlisle Cullen e sua então noiva Esme, Riley Clark – que trabalhava com Carlisle na Interpol, junto com sua namorada Heidi Collins, e completando a mesa Alec Miller, que também era legista da equipe de Esme, e sua namorada Tanya Denali.

As duas mesas conversavam entre si, ou então uma com a outra. Edward tentou inquirir James, agindo como um _ex_-namorado ciumento, mas o loiro não lhe deu muita atenção, pois assim como grande parte dos membros daquelas duas mesas se encontrava _inquieto_.

Laurent Thompson e sua esposa Irina, se encontravam há algumas mesas de distância junto com o presidente e sua esposa, assim como o Secretário da Defesa, Eleazar Campbell e sua esposa Carmen, que conversavam tranquilamente entre si.

Mas o que era mais estranho era o comportamento do superintendente Thompson, ele apesar de tentar não mostrar suas reações estava temeroso e olhava de tempo em tempo em direção a entrada do salão, ou então a mesa onde estava às pessoas com que ele havia tido reuniões hoje.

Algo estava definitivamente errado, e as atitudes de Thompson refletiam isto.

O leilão beneficente, seguido do jantar, correu sem nenhum problema, a não ser o comportamento estranho de Laurent Thompson e a apreensão de Isabella Swan, Edward Cullen, James Scott, Carlisle Cullen, Heidi Collins, Jacob Black, Sam Uley e Riley Clark que era praticamente palpável.

Assim que o presidente, alguns senadores e governadores e o Secretário de Defesa subiram ao palco para os seus discursos, Thompson pediu licença a sua esposa, e seguiu rápido para uma porta na lateral do salão, que levava a escada que dava acesso ao segundo andar do casarão onde estava acontecendo à festa.

Jane Lewis fora a primeira que pediu licença na mesa e saiu, indo em direção aos banheiros. Logo após sua saída, James Scott teve que sair para atender uma ligação urgente. Carlisle Cullen e Riley Clark se levantaram juntos, com a desculpa que tinha que averiguar uma informação. Jacob Black saiu irritado da mesa em direção a cozinha, afirmando que um dos garçons havia derrubado molho em seu smoking. Sam Uley pediu gentilmente licença a todos chamando sua agente Heidi Collins para uma conversa urgente.

As últimas pessoas a saírem da mesa foram Isabella Swan, seguida por Edward Cullen, que em determinado tempo tomaram caminhos diversos.

Os discursos das autoridades aconteciam com fervor no palco, mas nenhuma das dez pessoas que saíram quando eles iniciaram havia voltado. Mas ninguém naquele salão parecia notar esse fator.

Fora quando o presidente fazia seu discurso que algumas pessoas começaram a voltar ao salão. Primeiramente fora Carlisle Cullen e Riley Clark, alguns minutos depois Sam Uley, Heidi Collins e Jacob Black retomaram seus lugares. Jane Lewis, quando retornou a mesa parecia incomodada, mas ao mesmo tempo satisfeita quando sentou-se em seu lugar, por sua vez James Scott aparentava estar bastante irritado quando assumiu sua posição anterior. Isabella Swan quando retornou, estava bastante vermelha, e seus olhos estavam levemente salpicados de lágrimas, já Edward Cullen quando retornou ao seu lugar anterior, parecia estranhamente feliz.

Laurent Thompson, que havia saído quando os discursos iniciaram-se até então não voltara, e fora somente quando estes se encerraram e as autoridades assumiram seus lugares é que o Secretário de Defesa, Eleazar Campbell questionou a Irina Thompson onde estava seu marido, que a mesma percebeu que fazia mais de uma hora que ele havia deixado o salão. Educadamente ela pediu licença às autoridades e suas esposas que estavam sentados a sua mesa, e seguiu pela porta onde seu marido havia entrado uma hora atrás.

Seus passos eram lentos contra o piso acarpetado das escadas e corredor. Os sapatos que usava esta noite não ajudavam nem um pouco Irina a se movimentar, e por mais que seu vestido verde musgo fosse fluido e leve, vez ou outra eles enroscavam em seus saltos. Seus cabelos loiros arruivados estavam presos, deixando alguns cachos perfeitos caírem pela as nuca e lateral do rosto.

Irina apesar de herdar a ascendência italiana de sua mãe, pouco a demonstrava, sua característica mais forte era o lado americano de seu pai. Sua pele clara, e seu jeito tranqüilo remetiam claramente a origem de sua família paterna e a beleza se manteve mesmo quando se casou com Laurent Thompson, um jovem guerrilheiro que conhecera no colegial, mas somente foram se reencontrar e se entregarem ao amor anos mais tarde quando este assumia um dos postos de Coronel no exército americano, na cidade de Dallas no Texas.

Fora o típico casamento relâmpago. Três meses de namoro, um de noivado e finalmente o casamento, isso há exatos dez anos. E apesar de sua família não apoiar o matrimônio, a ponto de deixar de se comunicar com Irina por longos anos esta não sucumbiu à tristeza ou largou o marido.

Se manteve firme ao seu lado, mesmo que ele tivesse que prender toda sua família, ela não importava, pois a sua família de verdade fora aquela que construiu ao lado de seu marido, que era composta por duas lindas meninas de pele morena clara e incríveis cabelos aloirados. Angeline e Madeleine, suas princesas, suas _preciosidades_.

A jovem senhora Thompson continuava procurando seu marido pelos cômodos do casarão, mas toda vez que abria uma porta nada encontrava, ela estava ficando irritada pelo desaparecimento do marido, mas nada a fizera preparada para ver o que reservava a última porta do corredor.

O salão em que ocorria o baile estava ligeiramente silencioso, pois uma valsa suave estava começando a tocar, quando um grito agudo, amedrontado e extremamente feminino soou por todo o casarão, imediatamente o silêncio reinou, enquanto um novo grito ecoava pelas paredes.

Todos olharam apreensivos para si, mas fora o Secretário de Defesa, alguns agentes do FBI, da Interpol e alguns médicos legistas que se encontravam no Baile que subiram, ao encontro da origem do som. Mas nenhum deles estava prevendo para a cena que se seguiu.

Laurent Thompson sentado em uma cadeira de espaldar alto com dois tiros. Um em meio ao seu peito e outro em sua testa. E para comprovar que realmente fora uma arma de fogo que fizera aquilo, um revolver calibre trinta e oito conectado a um silenciador encontravam-se sobre a mesa. E para tornar mais real ainda à cena, e afirmar a todos o que estava acontecendo, a então viúva do superintendente Thompson novamente gritou:

- _Assassinaram meu marido!_

.

* * *

_**N/A:**__ Sai correndo arrumando as malas e indo se esconder na Sibéria de todo mundo! *HUAHUAHUA* Vocês não estavam acreditando que eu iria revelar o infiltrado assim... de mão beijada, acreditavam?_

_Como eu disse, eis que alguém foi morto. Mas por quê? E quem poderia ter feito isso? Todos tinham motivo, ou vocês não perceberam que podia muito bem ser a equipe de ciberguerra formada por Sam, James e Heidi; bem como dois agentes da Interpol que não iam muito com a cara do Thompson, Carlisle e Riley; ou ainda Jacob... ahhh esse tem muitos motivos, foi acusado, brigou antes com o Laurent e acima de tudo desejava o seu cargo. E claro Edward e Bella... pode muito bem ter sido um dos dois, afinal, Thompson os havia ameaçado mais cedo, e ambos juraram morte a ele, mesmo que em pensamento. E aí, vocês têm algum palpite? Eu tenho algumas possibilidades, e como eu já disse anteriormente __**NADA**__ deve ser descartado, e principalmente todos podem ter sido o responsável, porque vocês lembram-se da última frase do prólogo? Não? Eis ela:_

"_**Mas tudo tinha um propósito: o de fazer justiça... mas seria só isso? Só Justiça?"**_

_Então, qual é o palpite de vocês? Estou louca para saber! Mas tirando esse monte de fios soltos que eu deixei, o que vocês acharam do capítulo? Bella e Edward FINALMENTE transaram sem ser em sonho ou memórias, mas algumas frases dos dois, bem como a atitude da Bella logo depois é intrigante, não? O que vocês acham sobre isso? Do que será que os dois têm tanto medo? O que eles fizeram? E por que fizeram? O que aconteceu para existir toda essa hostilidade entre os dois? Segredos e mais segredos, mistérios e mais mistérios, suspense e mais suspenses, dramas e mais dramas... essa sou eu!_

_Repararam algo engraçado? No capítulo seis de __**INEXPLICAVELMENTE AMOR**__ acontece a primeira vez dos personagens e no capítulo seis de __**JUST JUSTICE**__ eles transam depois de um longo período... sério não foi proposital, somente coincidência._

_Ahh... outro detalhe: o que vocês acharam de Irina Thompson? Personagem intrigante... ela vai dar muito as caras conforme a fic for andando..._

_Eu sei que vocês ficaram um pouco perdidos no final deste capítulo... mas coloquei ele justamente em 3ª pessoa para deixar esse ar de "Quem foi o culpado?", desculpem por isso, mas são ossos do ofício._

_Falando em ossos do ofício... gente... gente... gente... meus amores... conversem comigo! Sério ando sentindo a falta de vocês, vejo vocês colocando a fic no alerta ou como favorita, mas pouquíssimas reviews, me sinto tão mal com isso... e vocês sabem, realmente eu gostaria de responder review por review, mas meu tempo a cada dia fica mais e mais escasso, mesmo se meu dia tivesse 48 horas ainda não seria suficiente! Saibam que eu leio review por review, sorrio muito com o que vocês dizem... fico encucada com as possibilidades que vocês me colocam, como também acho super interessante as teorias de vocês, elas são o que mais me deixa agradecida por essa história!_

_Mas é isso amores, eu acho... Obrigada a todos que lêem e comentam, obrigada aqueles que só lêem e não comentam, simplesmente __**OBRIGADA**__ a todos. Realmente eu passo horas dos meus dias escrevendo isso aqui para vocês, para vocês se entreterem, da mesma forma que isto aqui me ajuda a não pensar tanto nos meus problemas. São vocês que me inspiram e me dão força para continuar em frente._

_Quem ainda não leu o conto de __**PDA **__deste mês, corra para ler, segundo algumas leitoras esse foi o melhor dos três até agora... o que eu posso dizer, é bem __**BAD ROMANCE**__! *HUAHUAHUAHUAHUA* Outra coisinha que eu quero pedir, é para votar no __**OSCAR FANFICS DO ANO **__na qual eu concorro em algumas categorias, se já votaram, votem de novo... pode votar quantas vezes quiserem, e quanto mais votarmos mais chances dessa LOUCA aqui que vós fala ganhar, mesmo que seja só um pouco de orgulho! *KKKKKKKKKKK* Como se eu precisasse de mais, não? BRINCADEIRINHA. Basta ir no meu blog, que lá tem os links para votação, o endereço é: __caroldramaqueen*blogspot*com/2010/04/oscar-fanfics-do-ano*HTML_

_Por hoje (como se eu não tivesse falado nada), é isso, nós vemos no próximo capítulo que vem semana que vem... ou quem sabe em __**5**__ dias, mas para isso acontecer eu preciso vocês sabem do que, não? ;D_

_Lembrem-se __**AMO MUITO, MUITO MESMO VOCÊS, E SE DIZEREM AO CONTRÁRIO É MENTIRA!**_

_Fiquem bem, e nos vemos em breve!_

_Beijos,_

_Carol._

_.

* * *

**N/B: **__ESTOU BEGE! PASSADA! HISTÉRICA! UUHAUHAAHAAHAAAUAHA! Impressionada com tanta coisa que esse capítulo apresentou. É uma bomba relógio, gente. Carol vai devagar, plantando a curiosidade, dali a pouco ela taca tudo em cima da gente e AVE MARIA, como adoro isso! Vocês não fazem a mínima idéia de como eu fico maluca conversando no MSN com a Carol a respeito dessa fanfic. Pois o cérebro dessa autora aqui é uma máquina infalível. Babo em cima MESMO! Pois tenho certeza que muita coisa prendeu a atenção dos leitores como prendeu a minha. Morte do Thompson então? Mas cacete, ele realmente não era o infiltrado? Ok, não era! Quem realmente conhece a Drama Queen sabe que ela não entrega os pontos assim, oras! MAS MATAR O CARA? Quem foi? Um dos suspeitos? E suspeitos por quê? ONDE FORAM? Porque voltaram cada um de um jeito? FORAM FAZER O QUÊ? Ai, Carol... posta a cada 1 dia xDDD Vamos aproveitar que os personagens estão surgindo cada vez mais, que a tramóia está aparecendo, que Bella e Edward já transaram [ô lemon do meu coração frágil! ASSIM, MEIO QUE DE REPENTE EU COMECEI A SENTIR CALOR, VIU? XD], QUE ELES TEM UM PUTA SEGREDO [eu seeeeeeiiiii! Oeeee!], que Laurent Thompson morreu... para deixar suas perguntas, opiniões e palpites através das reviews. Eu fio igualmente triste quando uma fanfic de nível altíssimo como essa não recebe o seu devido valor, amores. Sabemos que muitos lêem e não comentam, mas um "oi, estou aqui" faz um bem danado e a massa cefálica da Carol precisa de motivação pra continuar criando toda essa loucura para NÓS!_

_Votem também! Com o coração, e pensando na nossa Rainha aqui, que faz de tudo pra agradar vocês!_

_Nos vemos no próximo capítulo, com a bomba cada vez mais perto de explodir! *-*_

_Bjos,_

_Tod._

_.

* * *

_

**Quer fazer uma pobre autora feliz? oO**

**Deixa uma review para mim, dizendo se você gostou, ou se odiou, se você tem alguma sugestão! Pois sugestões e palpites aqui são fundamentais! *.***

**Ficarei encantada em ler!**

**É isso meus amores, obrigada novamente pelo carinho por essa minha fic.**

**Amo vocês!

* * *

**

ps.: investigações, acusações e um novo chefe... ;D


	8. Suspeitos ou Culpados

_**DISCLAIMER: **__Eu não sou proprietária ou dona da saga __**TWILIGHT**__, todos os personagens e algumas características são de autoria e obra de Stephenie Meyer. Mas a temática, o enredo, e tudo mais que contém na fanfiction __**JUST JUSTICE**__, é de minha autoria. Dessa maneira ela é propriedade __minha__, e qualquer cópia, adaptação, tradução, postagem ou afins sem a minha autorização será denunciado sem piedade. Obrigada pela atenção.  
__.

* * *

_

_**N/A:**__ Olá meus amores..._

_Quando eu digo que irei tentar fazer o possível e o impossível para postar em cinco dias, vocês devem acreditar em mim! Pelo menos por enquanto, porque quando eu começar a passar cerca de oito horas diárias estudando para a OAB será menos regular as postagens._

_Bem... o capítulo de hoje está... bem vocês irão ler e vão saber o que eu quero dizer, mas me faltou palavras, antes de abrir espaço para o capítulo alguns rápidos avisos:_

_Todos sabem que eu posto esta fic em quatro sites (Fanfiction ponto net, o Twilight Brasil Fanfics, o Twilight Fanfictions e o Nyah! – recentemente autorizei a ser postado no site TwiZone Brasil também). _

_Com o FF e com o TBF eu não estou tendo problemas, e até mesmo aqueles que são cadastrados nos mesmos viram que eu respondi suas reviews, os que não são, desculpem, mas não tem como eu responder quando não tenho a quem enviar. O TF, não sei ao certo o que está acontecendo, mas além dos capítulos perderem a formatação, eu não consigo ler os comentários a não ser que enviem para o meu e-mail. Já o Nyah!, bem quem utiliza o site sabe que ele está em manutenção, sendo impossível qualquer atualização. _

_Desta maneira eu peço a vocês que lêem e conheçam amigos que também lêem a história, e que não estão conseguindo devido aos problemas explicados, avisem onde pode encontrar o capítulo. Quem tem Twitter e ainda não me segue (arroba)__**carolvenancio**__ eu além de responder qualquer pergunta, ou indicar onde está postado, eu também sempre lanço spoilers do que estou escrevendo, assim quem quiser atiçar a curiosidade fique a vontade. *HIHIHIHIHI*_

_Agradeço imensamente a todos que acompanham a história, mesmo aqueles que não me mandam reviews. Saiba que o fato de saber que estou agradando a vocês, me faz ter animo para continuar. _

_Bem... chega de falar por enquanto, porque hoje eu tô faladeira... vocês não imaginam o tamanho da minha N/A final! *KKKKKKKKKKKKKK*_

_Aproveitem o capítulo, e depois não se esqueçam de me dizer o que acharam, ok?_

_Boa leitura! ;D_

_.

* * *

_

_._

**JUST JUSTICE**

capítulo sete  
Suspeitos ou Culpados

.

"_**Eu sei o nome dos responsáveis. Eu conheço todos os nomes e todos os fatos dos quais são culpados. Eu sei. Mas não tenho as provas. Não tenho nem mesmo os indícios."**__**  
**__- Pier Paolo Pasolini -_

.

_Eleazar Campbell_

.

Não era possível. Não, era praticamente _impossível_ que tivesse acontecido um assassinato embaixo do nariz de todas as autoridades policiais e judiciárias do país. Embaixo do _meu_ nariz. Eu sou Secretário da Defesa da Nação Norte-Americana, como isso pode ter acontecido?

Tentei manter a minha fúria sobre controle. Eu não devia mostrar as minhas emoções, eu não podia mostrar que a equipe que havia selecionado para controlar a segurança do Baile havia falhado. Que havia uma vulnerabilidade em algum ponto.

Eu precisava identificar onde havia ocorrido essa falha, e saná-la o mais breve possível. Eu tinha os melhores agentes e detetives a minha disposição, e queiram eles ou não eu os controlaria, se Thompson havia sido assassinado por conta de algo que sabia ou algo que estava fazendo, era a minha obrigação continuar o seu trabalho, eu _assumiria_ seu posto.

Pedi licença entre os agentes que estavam na porta, era as pessoas de que eu necessitava ajuda nas investigações que começaria a partir de hoje, mas antes de ordenar qualquer coisa para a _minha_ nova equipe, eu tinha uma viúva para acalmar.

- Irina. – a chamei, segurando pelos ombros e a levantando do chão.

A jovem mulher de cabelos loiro-arruivados não se agüentava no próprio peso, e se eu não estivesse a segurando com firmeza, ela teria novamente desabado no chão. Era possível imaginar a vulnerabilidade de Irina, uma mulher que já tinha presenciado a morte da própria mãe anos atrás, que se abdicou da própria família para poder ficar com o homem que amava.

Homem que era um dos responsáveis por manter a ordem na justiça estadudiniense, o melhor membro que _eu_ poderia ter escolhido para o cargo. Um cargo de perigo, mas durante todo o tempo em que o exerceu, fez magnificamente. Laurent Thompson havia sido covardemente assassinado. Isso ainda não entrava em minha cabeça, como e porque isso havia acontecido.

Mesmo com a minha cabeça a mil, consegui acalmar um pouco Irina, levando-a para uma sala ao lado da que havia ocorrido o homicídio, pedindo para que um dos agentes chamasse a minha esposa Carmen, que poderia aconselhar a recente viúva neste caso, uma vez que como a grande maioria ali ela também trabalhava com o judiciário, sendo psicóloga jurídica.

Assim que Carmen estava com Irina, voltei para a sala onde havia ocorrido o crime. Alguns agentes se mantinham ali, conversando entre si, especulando quem poderia ter feito algo tão brutal. Mas eu não poderia me distrair com conversas paralelas, eu precisava tomar atitudes. Olhei mais uma vez para o grupo de agentes que estavam ali, e felizmente tinham alguns legistas presentes.

- Esme – chamei a chefe da melhor equipe de legistas que tinha a minha disposição. -, é possível que você ou alguém da sua equipe tenha os materiais primordiais para fazer uma perícia prévia? – questionei autoritariamente.

- Humm... – a belíssima legista de cabelos caramelos e olhos castanhos claros parou analisando as pessoas que se encontravam na sala. – Alec, você veio com seu carro, é possível que tenha algum material nele? – perguntou a um dos legistas de sua equipe.

- Tenho algumas coisas que podem ajudar em uma perícia prévia. – explicitou pensativo.

- Ótimo! – Esme exclamou. - Vá buscar, por favor. – pediu educadamente ao rapaz de cabelos castanhos escuros e olhos claríssimos, que saiu assim que pode. – Leah – chamou a outra legista, que era também noiva de Jacob Black, o chefe do departamento do FBI de Washington. -, telefone para Benjamin e Zafrina, peça para eles virem aqui com todo o material, quero uma análise minuciosa desta sala. E se possível tente contatar Charlotte eu sei que ela está comemorando seu aniversário de casamento, mas tenho certeza que nesta situação ela virá. Ela e seu marido tinham um grande respeito por Thompson.

- Imediatamente, Esme. – disse a morena de belíssimas feições indígenas, buscando em sua bolsa seu celular e se afastando de onde estávamos.

- Obrigado Esme. – agradeci polidamente, ela apenas fez um aceno com a cabeça. – Edward e Isabella, a equipe de vocês está toda no Baile? – perguntei aos chefes da subseção de maior responsabilidade do FBI. Não sei por que, mas algo me dizia que este assassinato do Thompson tinha algo haver com o _il dio_.

- Sim, senhor. – responderam os dois em uníssono.

- Perfeito, peça a eles para que tomem os depoimentos de todos no salão, desde convidados, a autoridades, passando inclusive pelos garçons e toda a equipe técnica. – comandei. Os dois imediatamente acenaram com a cabeça e juntos saíram para reunir sua equipe.

"Sam, Heidi e James, eu quero um relatório de tudo o que tem nos HD's dos computadores do Thompson, seja o do FBI, do pentágono e o de sua casa." – pedi a equipe de ciberguerra, que era composta por os melhores hackers que poderíamos conseguir. – "Qualquer pequena informação é indispensável. Ah... tentem o computador de sua secretária também." – conclui, antes de dispensar mais uma equipe para recolher as provas.

"Tanya, eu só confio em você para isso: faça a quebra do sigilo telefônico, bancário e se possível os de correspondências – tanto eletrônicas, quanto qualquer outra -, preciso disso o mais rápido possível, principalmente os e-mails, antes até da equipe de ciberguerra." – comandei a loira morango, que estava próxima a porta.

- Imediatamente, senhor. – respondeu seriamente, saindo a passos rápidos da sala.

- Jacob, eu preciso que você use toda a sua persuasão e tente descobrir quem poderia fazer isso com Thompson, tente descobrir os inimigos, dentro e fora do FBI, qualquer pessoa que tenha tido contato com ele nas últimas setenta e duas horas é suspeito. – comandei.

- Mas Eleazar... – começou a protestar o moreno, imediatamente olhei desafiadoramente para ele.

- Black, _estou_ assumindo a posição que antes era do Thompson, não me desafie. Você é meu subordinado. – explicitei. – Estamos entendidos?

- Perfeitamente. – disse rudemente, antes de sair a passos pesados pela sala.

- Carlisle, Riley eu necessito que vocês junto com Peter, fiquem de olho em todos. Algo me diz que o assassino de Thompson é o infiltrado, e que ele esteve entre nós enquanto passava as instruções. Quero o dossiê de cada um, principalmente os que tiveram contato com Laurent hoje. Desenterrem tudo, qualquer detalhe será importante nesta investigação. – comandei aos agentes do alto escalão, em que eu sabia que poderia confiar. – Não queremos que a CIA saiba sobre o que aconteceu aqui.

- Claro, Eleazar. – disse Carlisle polidamente.

- Eleazar, porque você acredita que seja um dos que estava aqui? – perguntou Riley, ponderado.

- É apenas uma suspeita Riley, tenho uma impressão que o Thompson descobriu algumas coisas _sujas_ sobre nossos agentes, e precisamos estar sobre precaução. – expus.

- Claro. Tudo é possível. – concordou Riley.

- Pode contar conosco, Eleazar. – Carlisle concordou.

- Obrigado. – agradeci, enquanto Esme e os dois dos membros de sua equipe que estavam no Baile entravam no local com aparelhagem para tirar fotos e começar a perícia. Enquanto isso Carlisle e Riley saiam da sala, conversando quase que silenciosamente entre eles. – Esme? – chamei novamente à morena, desta vez eu precisava conversar a sós com ela.

- Sim? – perguntou se virando para mim.

- Posso ter uma palavrinha com você? – pedi, mas aquilo não era um pedido, era uma ordem e Esme sabia disto.

- Claro. – disse, antes de dar algumas instruções para a sua equipe. E em seguida vir para o canto onde eu me encontrava.

- Esme, eu sei que não é trabalho de sua equipe, mas tenho as minhas razões para isso, e só confio em você para fazer isto. – expliquei antes de pedir a ela o que queria, ela somente confirmou com a cabeça. – Preciso que você pegue as fitas de segurança e as analises pessoalmente.

- Claro Eleazar, eu posso fazer isso imediatamente. – disse a morena com a feição séria, mas não menos amável.

- Obrigado Esme. – agradeci, antes que ela fosse até a sua equipe dando alguma instrução, e depois seguir pelo corredor para a sala de segurança.

Eu mesmo podia ir atrás das fitas de segurança, mas eu queria estar por perto enquanto acontecia toda a perícia. Thompson era um amigo. Um amigo que eu estimava e admirava muito, e sua morte exigia uma solução. Era o que eu devia a sua memória.

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

Com a perícia que a equipe de Esme Platt fez, ficou claro que a arma utilizada no crime fora um revólver calibre trinta e oito. Até ai nenhuma surpresa, a surpresa mesmo fora que a arma utilizada no crime era a do próprio Thompson, a única pessoa – além dos seguranças das autoridades e os do próprio Baile -, que havia adentrado o salão com uma arma de fogo.

Além disto, nenhuma digital fora encontrada na cena do crime, as únicas ali presentes e no revólver eram de Laurent Thompson. Os depoimentos colhidos pela equipe águia eram vagos e em sua grande maioria dispensáveis. Os presentes não tinham notado nada de diferente, além de estarem bêbados ou atentos aos discursos do presidente e ao meu que acontecia na hora do incidente.

Algo que todos pudemos constatar com clareza era que o homicídio havia acontecido durante os discursos. O relatório dos HD's do Thompson feito pela equipe de ciberguerra eram tão vagos, como foram os depoimentos, não tinha nada ali que pudesse indicar uma direção para qual pudéssemos tomar.

Não fiquei surpreso com a lista que Jacob Black havia me entregado, pois além de nomes que todos sabíamos que eram inimigos declarados de Thompson tinham algumas surpresas, mas a maior é que não continha o _seu_ próprio nome, o que era absolutamente ridículo, todos sabíamos que ele não o suportava, e queria mais do que tudo o lugar do Thompson.

A quebra de sigilo feito por Tanya fora um pouco mais satisfatório, mas não surpreendente. Existiam inúmeras ligações para a Itália, tanto feito do telefone residencial como dos celulares de Laurent e Irina, mas em sua grande maioria irrastreáveis. O sigilo bancário não revelou nada, e também não esperava que fosse revelar alguma coisa, por sua vez as correspondências e e-mails do casal Thompson era no mínimo interessante.

As irmãs de Irina, que viviam na Itália, estavam tentando entrar em contato com a irmã, com a _desculpa_ que o pai delas estava muito doente, mas a recente viúva havia dito em alguns e-mails que não iria até a Itália, porque o pai não merecia sua piedade, não depois o que havia feito com sua mãe antes de sua morte prematura. Já os e-mails do Thompson continham mais ameaças, mas surpreendentemente havia também uma tentativa de contato das irmãs Giordano com o cunhado, que havia excluído, sem nenhuma resposta.

Meu instinto me dizia que eu precisava buscar a árvore genealógica da família Giordano, porque tinha algo ali que _não_ fazia o mínimo sentido.

Carlisle, Riley e Peter trabalhavam arduamente no dossiê de todas as pessoas que mantinham contato com Thompson regularmente, seja seu vizinho ou seu braço direito dentro do FBI, mas até então todas as informações eram relativamente dispensáveis.

Talvez o que me dava mais consistência para continuar a investigação era o que Esme havia descoberto nas fitas de segurança. Primeiro que o sistema interno de vigilância só mostrava o salão onde o Baile acontecia, mas felizmente revelava quais eram as pessoas que não estavam no salão no tempo em que ocorriam os discursos e conseqüentemente a morte de Thompson.

Era uma gama vasta de _possíveis_ suspeitos e culpados, mas eu tinha certeza que era algum destes. E eu iria desenterrar o que fosse de todos eles para encontrar o assassino.

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

Algumas semanas depois do fatídico Baile e das cerimônias funerárias a Laurent Thompson, eu havia me instalado em uma sala no grande prédio do FBI, não era o escritório que pertencia a Thompson, mas eu não me importava, a localização da sala era perfeita, ficava ao lado da sala em que a Interpol trabalhava – ou pelo menos Carlisle Cullen, Riley Clark e Peter Robinson -, assim tudo o que eu precisava e não conseguia fazer eu poderia requerer facilmente para algum dos agentes.

Em minhas mãos encontravam-se dossiês dos dez possíveis suspeitos. Eram dossiês preliminares, mas mesmo assim, já havia coisas interessantes nos mesmos:

_Carlisle Evan Cullen_

_Nascido em dezenove de setembro de mil novecentos e setenta e sete, na cidade de Chicago, Illinois. Filho de Evan Anthony Cullen e Elizabeth Masen Cullen. Formado em Direito pela Universidade de Dartmouth. Agente do FBI por dois anos, no estado de New Hampshire, e há oito anos como agente da Interpol. Irmão de Edward Anthony Cullen, integrante do FBI. Noivo da legista Esme Anne Platt, há cinco anos._

_Edward Anthony Cullen_

_Nascido em vinte de junho de mil novecentos e oitenta e quatro, na cidade de Chicago, Illinois. Filho de Evan Anthony Cullen e Elizabeth Masen Cullen. Formado em Direito pela Universidade de Harvard. Agente do FBI há três anos, transferido de Los Angeles para Washington, DC há um mês. Irmão de Carlisle Evan Cullen, agente da Interpol. Noivo da atriz mundialmente prestigiada Jane Lewis, há oito meses._

_Heidi Lily Collins_

_Nascida em vinte e um de abril de mil novecentos e oitenta e dois, na cidade de Baltimore, Maryland. Filha de John Collins e Kristen Lily Brown. Formada em Direito pela Universidade de Princeton, e em Sistema de Informações pelo Instituto de Tecnologia de Massachusetts. Agente do FBI há três anos. Namorada a cinco anos do agente da Interpol Riley Clarck. _

_Irina Giordano Thompson_

_Nascida em dezenove de março de mil novecentos e setenta e cinco, na cidade de Turin na região de Piemonte, na Itália. Filha de Arthur Lewis Giordano e Sulpicia Giordano. Formada em Fisioterapia pela Universidade de Dallas. Casada com Laurent Thompson há dez anos._

_Isabella Marie Swan_

_Nascida em treze de setembro de mil novecentos e oitenta e cinco, na cidade de Forks, Washington. Filha de Charlie Swan e Renée Dwyer. Formada em Direito pela Universidade de Harvard. Agente do FBI há três anos. Noiva de James William Scott há um ano._

_Jacob Ephrain Black_

_Nascido em dez de novembro de mil novecentos e oitenta e quatro, na cidade de Forks, Washington. Filho de Billy Ephrain Black e Margareth Black. Formado em Direito pela Universidade de Columbia. Agente do FBI há quatro anos, primeiramente como agente da equipe de ciberguerra, depois chefe da mesma seção, atualmente chefe geral do departamento do FBI em Washington, DC há um ano. Noivo da legista Leah Clearwater há três anos._

_James William Scott_

_Nascido em quinze de maio de mil novecentos e oitenta e dois, na cidade de Portland, Oregon. Filho de William Scott e Lauren Scott. Formado em Direito pela Universidade da Pensilvânia e em Processamento de Dado, pela Universidade de Drexel. Agente do FBI há seis anos, começando atuar na cidade da Filadélfia, e depois transferido a Washington, DC há quatro anos. Noivo de Isabella Marie Swan há um ano._

_Jane Lewis Giordano_

_Nascida em doze de dezembro de mil novecentos e oitenta e seis, na cidade de Turin na região de Piemonte, na Itália. Filha de Arthur Lewis Giordano e Sulpicia Giordano. Formada em Artes Dramáticas pela Universidade da Califórnia. Atriz prestigiada ganhadora de dois Oscars como melhor atriz e atriz co-adjuvante e de cinco Globos de Ouro. Noiva do agente Edward Anthony Cullen há oito meses._

_Riley Joshua Clark_

_Nascido em trinta de janeiro de mil novecentos e setenta e cinco, na cidade de Seattle, Washington. Filho de Joshua Clark e Rebecca Watson. Formado em Direito pela Universidade de Dartmouth, e Psicologia pela Universidade de Yale. Agente do FBI por quatro anos, no estado de Connecticut, e há oito anos como agente da Interpol. Namorado da agente Heidi Lily Collins da equipe de ciberguerra, há cinco anos._

_Sam Isaac Uley _

_Nascido em doze de agosto de mil novecentos e setenta e quatro, na cidade de Tifton, Geórgia. Filho de Samuel Isaac Uley e Amy Lee Uley. Formado em Direito pela Universidade do Estado da Geórgia e em Ciência da Computação pela Universidade de Jacksonville. Agente do FBI há oito anos. Noivo da médica pediatra Emily Young há seis anos._

.

Não era muita informação, mas eu já podia visualizar algumas coisas que antes nunca tinha parado para analisar, ou sequer pensado.

Sempre soube que Irina havia nascido na Itália, e que era irmã de Victoria e Gianna Giordano, que eram sobrinhas de Aro Volturi, mas irmã de _Jane Lewis_? A famosa atriz que declamava a todos ser apaixonada pela cidade que havia nascido? Uma cidadezinha minúscula no interior do Estado do Colorado? E não era a mãe delas _americana_ e o pai _italiano_? Mas então porque _Lewis _que é um sobrenome inglês fica entre o nome e o sobrenome do pai? E quem era _Arthur Lewis Giordano_? Eu sabia que Sulpicia Giordano fora morta anos atrás, mas por quem?

E _por que_ eu ainda continuava com a impressão de que tudo isso tinha co-relação com o caso Camorra?

Não fazia sentido algum, talvez durante o discurso, quando Jane saiu indo em direção aos banheiros e logo depois Irina seguiu a mesma direção as duas foram somente ter uma conversa de irmãs, talvez falar sobre a crise familiar que acontecia na Itália? Era bem provável, o que de certa maneira sustentaria o álibi de Jane, mas e o álibi de Irina? Que motivo ela teria em matar o marido? E os outros suspeitos, aonde haviam ido quando saíram do salão?

Era um imenso carrossel de perguntas, e todas não tinham nenhuma ligação mas de alguma maneira estavam interligadas. Eu precisava decifrar este enigma, mas ele parecia _impossível_.

Suspirei pesadamente, retirando os óculos que usava para leitura. Meus olhos estavam cansados, meu corpo estava exausto. Eu havia dormido pouco nos últimos dias, a preocupação para desvendar esse assassinato estava me corroendo, era como um ácido altamente corrosivo, eu podia sentir que a solução estava na minha frente, mas eu não conseguia visualizá-la.

Tomei um longo gole do meu café que ainda estava quente, mas não o suficiente, mas não que eu me importasse, ele só era necessário para me manter acordado revendo o caso mais algumas horas. Peguei as pastas onde estavam os álibis dos suspeitos, eu _necessitava_ ler isto mais uma vez.

Carlisle Cullen e Riley Clark haviam se retirado do salão as nove e vinte oito da noite e retornaram as nove e quarenta dois. Catorze minutos longe do salão, mas ambos afirmaram que estavam juntos. Carlisle precisava passar alguns detalhes sobre o caso Camorra a Riley, que havia ido ao Canadá atrás de um político corrupto e estava por fora dos últimos acontecidos.

A informação era verdadeira, eu pude constatar isso. Então era dois a menos, ou pelo menos por enquanto, já que Carlisle tivera uma longa reunião com Thompson durante a tarde.

Jane Lewis se retirou do salão as nove e vinte e retornou a este nove e cinqüenta e cinco. Trinta e cinco minutos longe do salão seria tempo suficiente para subir até o segundo andar e assassinar o cunhado. Mas ela, em seu depoimento, declarou que a demora no banheiro era porque alguns fãs vieram pedir autógrafos.

_Mentira_.

Nenhuma pessoa além dela e Irina Thompson haviam ido ao banheiro. Irina que saiu nove e meia retornou a mesa onde estavam a minha esposa e a primeira-dama cinco minutos depois, as nove e trinta e cinco, impossível que ela havia matado o marido, a não ser que tenha _encomendado_ o crime. Mas por qual motivo?

Jacob Black havia saído do salão nove e vinte e um e retornou nove e trinta e oito. Dezessete minutos, daria tempo para ele subir até o segundo andar e matar Thompson, uma vez que sua desculpa de que um garçom havia manchado seu smoking não procedia, pois ninguém o havia visto na cozinha, que era onde as fitas de segurança indicavam que ele havia ido, mas também não havia nenhuma indicação de que ele foi ao banheiro.

_Suspeito_.

Segundo a secretária de Laurent Thompson, Lauren Mallory, durante uma reunião com Jacob, este havia ameaçado Laurent, não só de destruí-lo, como também de _morte_, tudo porque o superintendente declamou sua desconfiança sobre Jacob, indicando que ele fosse o infiltrado.

Não era a primeira vez que Laurent e Black haviam discutido pelos corredores do FBI, eles não se suportavam. Talvez se _tolerassem_ tudo pelo bem da convivência profissional. Também não era segredo para ninguém que Jacob Black almejava quase que egoisticamente o cargo que era de Thompson, e de certa forma não se sentiria nenhum pouco mal se este fosse tirado de jogo.

Sam Uley e Heidi Collins, ambos trabalharam anteriormente com Jacob, mas segundo em seus depoimentos haviam saído juntos do salão porque tinham uma informação urgente para analisar. Ambos confirmaram que os quinze minutos em que ficaram longe do salão, estiveram juntos, ou seja, ou estavam se encobrindo ou estavam juntos nesta.

Mas porque assassinariam Laurent? Ele havia se reunido com os dois, mas a duas reuniões no caso duraram menos que cinco minutos, era impossível que em cinco minutos Laurent desse motivo para assassiná-lo? Talvez ele gostaria que ambos investigassem a informação que saíram juntos para analisar: um relatório sobre alguns e-mails enviados de dentro do FBI para um endereço desconhecido.

Pelo depoimento dos dois, eram mensagens codificadas que não conseguiam entender o padrão, ambos me deram uma cópia de uma destas mensagens, e realmente era algo que eu nunca havia visto antes. Mas talvez eles tenham descoberto algo que não queriam revelar a Thompson ou talvez o incriminasse, e ambos o ameaçaram e no calor do momento atiraram contra o moreno.

Hipótese ridícula, sem dúvidas. Mas não poderia ser descartada, porque era óbvio que Thompson estava escondendo algo ou aqueles papéis destruídos na lixeira de seu escritório eram coisas triviais.

James Scott, talvez fora um dos que mais demoraram em voltar ao salão. Saiu as nove e vinte e retornou às dez horas. Quarenta minutos em um telefonema como ele disse em seu depoimento. De fato ele havia recebido uma ligação, mas esta havia durado vinte e cinco minutos. O número de onde ele havia recebido a ligação pertencia a um celular pré-pago de Portland, ou seja, impossível de se rastrear já que qualquer um poderia dar nomes falsos em registro de telefones pré-pagos.

Mas e os outros quinze minutos, o que o agente Scott havia _feito_?

Ninguém o havia visto nos jardins, mas isto era óbvio. A segurança na área externa do Baile fora falha, eles mal sabiam quantas pessoas estavam naquele salão. James declarou que a demora fora porque estava absorvendo a notícia que sua mãe havia lhe dado: seu pai tinha sofrido um infarto. Notícia de fato verdadeira, William Scott havia dado entrada no hospital de Portland às nove e cinco. Era um álibi _plausível_.

Sem contar que James não havia nada contra Thompson, os dois tiveram uma reunião que segundo Lauren Mallory, secretária de Laurent, esta durou cerca de dez minutos e não teve nenhuma alteração no timbre de voz.

E sobravam Edward Cullen e Isabella Swan, ambos saíram juntos do salão as nove e trinta e três, porém seguiram caminhos diferentes, mas que ambos davam para os jardins. Isabella retornou as dez e oito, Edward dez e onze.

Os dois afirmaram que só se viram realmente quando saiam do salão.

Isabella declarou que fora atrás de seu noivo, James Scott, e que quando o encontrou lhe disse sobre o infarto do pai, o que a deixou bastante abalada, segundo seu depoimento ela admirava seu futuro sogro, por isso ficou emocionada com a notícia e pediu para ficar a sós depois que James lhe havia contado.

_Mentira_.

O agente Scott em nenhum momento em seu depoimento citou o nome da agente Swan. Porque digamos, se você encontrasse sua noiva em um momento como este, você se lembraria, afinal ela tentaria te confortar, certo? E se Isabella se sentisse mal pelo pai de seu noivo, ele ficaria a confortando, correto?

Sim, o álibi da agente Swan era _questionável_. Nada indicava que a mesma estivesse com James Scott ou com qualquer outra pessoa. Seu telefone não registrava nenhuma chamada, e digamos que trinta e cinco minutos é um tempo considerável para ir até o andar superior e assassinar Laurent, que segundo sua secretária, havia afirmado ter algo muito _sujo_ contra os agentes Swan e Cullen.

Mas o que seria esse _"algo muito sujo"_? Lauren não soube responder, e quando questionei Isabella sobre isto, disse que era algo sobre o caso Camorra, uma vez que ela tinha obtido algumas provas ilícitas sobre a máfia.

Edward por sua vez quando fora questionado sobre esse _"algo muito sujo"_, disse que não fazia idéia do que seria desconversando o assunto durante o depoimento.

Mas se ambos tiveram uma reunião conjunta com Laurent era óbvio que ouviram a mesma coisa, mas o que seria?

E o que o agente Cullen fez nos trinta e oito minutos que esteve ausente do salão? E se Thompson havia descoberto algo sobre ele que ameaçava sua posição? Talvez ele e agente Swan tivessem algo, algum _segredo_? Mas que segredo?

Ambos agiam de maneira tão... _tão..._ polida e tão rudemente ao mesmo tempo. O ar entre os dois parecia tenso quando estavam juntos, era um misto de ódio e _amor_? Mas como? Por quê?

Edward disse que saiu do salão para fumar, mas quem demora todo esse tempo consumindo um cigarro? Que seja dois ou três – nunca vi ninguém fumar mais que três cigarros em um período curto de tempo, ainda mais o da marca que ele havia dito, era um dos mais fortes do mercado, impossível agüentar, mesmo que você fume há anos.

Sim, seu álibi também era _questionável_, mas ainda assim não era totalmente _mentira_, da mesma maneira que não era _verdade_. Mas qual era a verdade? Edward não citou sua noiva, muito menos afirmou saber da ascendência italiana da mesma, ou ainda sobre sua família, ou até mesmo seu sobrenome não conhecido no _show business_.

Saberia Edward da familiaridade de sua noiva com as irmãs Giordano que eram vistas constantemente com Aro Volturi? Provavelmente não, mas porque Jane não contara isso ao seu noivo, com quem pretendia passar o resto do seus dias?

E novamente voltamos a _Jane Lewis_.

Será que ela estava armando algo? Será possível que Edward era o infiltrado, e _mentiu _declarando não saber nada sobre sua noiva? Será que ambos estavam agindo juntos para derrubar o FBI e fazer crescer o império do _il dio_?

Mas Edward Cullen estava tão indignado quando o inquiri sobre a surpresa que fora ver Aro não embarcando no cruzeiro em que efetuariam a prisão, que se ele estivesse armando contra o FBI ele teria sido mais frio, certo? Sem contar que ele havia sido transferido de Los Angeles há apenas um mês, como explicar então o _um ano_ de missões falhas?

Perguntas, perguntas e mais perguntas, e nenhuma resposta, era _frustrante_. Muitos _suspeitos_ para um único ato, mas nenhum _culpado_ de fato.

Mas será que o culpado é alguma destas pessoas? E se o assassino tivesse fazendo isso exatamente para me confundir, fazer com que eu fosse atrás das pessoas erradas? E se o assassino não estivesse no Baile? E se este somente aparecera ali para cometer o crime? Mas como ter cem por cento de certeza que Thompson estaria com a sua arma?

Ou ainda, se eu estivesse equivocado e _todos_ estivessem indiretamente ligados, na tentativa de ruir o FBI e principalmente acabar com a vida de Laurent?

Eu não sabia mais o que pensar. Esse enigma parecia a cada segundo mais e mais indecifrável, mas de uma coisa eu tinha certeza:

Thompson havia _descoberto_ algo sobre seus agentes. Mas o _quê_? E principalmente sobre _quem_?

Todos eram _suspeitos_, mas nem todos eram _culpados_.

.

* * *

_**N/A:**__ Oi? _

_Sim, sim eu sei vocês estão vindo atrás de mim neste exato segundo, por causa deste capítulo mais filha da putamente vago, mas o que eu posso fazer? *KKKKKKKKKKKK*_

_Sim, talvez parar de fazer suspense? Mas que graça teria? Isto aqui é um romance policial – como a minha beta me recordou hoje – então um personagem inesperado narrando, e esse derrame de informações e essa enchente de perguntas é normal, certo?_

_Faz muito tempo que não leio Agatha Christie e as aventuras de seu idolatrado e incrível o detetive Hercule Poirot, então __**NÃO**__ eu não estou plagiando essa incrível e espetacular autora britânica. Se eu assisto séries policiais? De vez em quando, mas não tão regularmente. Então da onde eu tirei a idéia para este capítulo?_

_Inicialmente eu estava considerando escrever sobre o ponto de vista da Bella (como eu sempre faço, alternando entre ela e Edward), eu já tinha uma página escrita, mas faltava o ar de suspense, mistério e se eu continuasse narrando no seu ponto de vista, provavelmente eu entregaria tudo em um capítulo. Então eis que me surgiu a idéia: __Eleazar__. _

_O cara seria eventualmente o novo chefe no lugar do Thompson, eu já tinha pensado nisso. Ele fora tanto policial como agente e detetive, antes de se tornar Secretário da Defesa, óbvio que seria alguém interessante para narrar, por o ponto de vista seu e traçar alguns perfis e criar algumas teorias. _

_Mas antes de tomar uma decisão definitiva eu precisava perguntar a minha beta, Tod. E Deus do céu, parecia que o universo estava conspirando contra mim. Mensagens no Twitter, ela não respondia. Mensagens pelo celular, nada também. Sinais de luz, nada. Sinais de fumaça, também nada. Código Morse, puft... sem chances. Então finalmente algum espírito (acredito que do Thompson) a iluminou e ela viu minha mensagem no Twitter e conseqüentemente no celular, onde eu havia mandado a minha idéia brilhante._

_E ela, que só não é mais perturbada do que eu, disse: "Isso! Vai lá acho super válido você colocar uma terceira pessoa para narrar este capítulo, vai aumentar o suspense, sem contar que isso aqui é uma fic policial.", okay, não foi bem assim que ela disse, mas fora isso que eu entendi. Desta maneira munida do meu laptop na mesa da minha sala (assistindo o jogo da Argentina) eu comecei a desenvolver esse capítulo, talvez a única coisa que me deu mais trabalho foi fazer a conta das idades e anos de nascimento de todos os suspeitos, pesquisar as cidades em que eles nasceram e os nomes de seus pais. Sim eu pesquiso coisas estranhas._

_Voilá... oito horas depois (pensando bem foi um tempo gigantesco) eu tinha o capítulo pronto. Sim quando eu quero, e quando estou inspirada escrevo como uma maquina, sem contar minha cabeça que fica tendo mil e uma idéias._

_Eu sei que o capítulo em si vai deixar grande maioria com muitos nós na cabeça (eu acabei de ler, e juro que se não fosse a autora, estaria me matando para tentar pensar quem poderia ser o assassino, bem como xingando a maldita autora), mas amores... PERDÃO por isso, eu tinha que deixá-los meio confusos senão que graça tem? *HUAHUAHUAHUA*_

_Prometo que o próximo capítulo não trará nenhuma surpresa inesperada, pelo menos no que diz respeito a quem irá narrar, será ou a Bella ou o Edward, ainda irei decidir. _

_Como sempre digam o que vocês acharam das pequenas revelações deste capítulo, palpitem sobre os álibis de cada um dos suspeitos e aponte o culpado, estou muito interessada nisto, algumas de vocês estão apostando no impossível, outras acertando parcialmente, mas continuem especulando, eu sou louca para saber o que passa na cabeça de vocês! *HIHIHIHIHI*_

_Como sempre __**OBRIGADA**__ por lerem, desculpe qualquer bobeira que eu diga, eu faço isso aqui pensando em vocês, somente em vocês, porque vocês fazem parte da minha vida já e é impossível não __**AMÁ-LOS**__. _

_Não se esqueçam de votar mais um pouco (e mais vezes, se possível) no __**OSCAR FANFICS DO ANO**__, todo o apoio é sempre indescritível. __caroldramaqueen*blogspot*com/2010/04/oscar-fanfics-do-ano*html_

_Espero ver muitas reviews e comentários de vocês, okay? Eu sei que eu falei demais aqui, mas quem sabe eu não poste em __**5**__ dias novamente, hein? Já sabem o que devem fazer._

_Obrigada a todos, eu amo muito vocês!_

_Beijos,_

_Carol._

_.

* * *

_

_N/B: Olha, eu to realmente LOUCA da vida com essa fanfic. A Carol é um AMOR na minha existência como beta. Onde já se viu pedir minha opinião quando ela sozinha é capaz de escrever tudo isso? Fala sério, hein, flor? _

_Mas isso foi verdade! Eu dei um apagão dos meios de comunicação que quando fui ver ela já tava quase pegando um jatinho e baixando aqui em casa. XD Mas MEU, como não ser digno um capítulo como esse? A fanfic é JUST JUSTICE, não é LOVE JUSTICE ou JUST XURUMELAS, mermão *baixou espírito de mano xD*, é uma fanfic alternativa de Twilight com TODOS os personagens de Twilight numa tramóia policial de alto nível, então, colocar o Eleazar pra narrar esse capítulo foi ÓTIMO! Eu adorei! Quem ai já ta com vontade de roer as unhas dos pés pra ler a continuação?_

_Eu até peço desculpas pra Carol abertamente, pois eu tento ao máximo ser uma beta de 12 horas, mas levei mais de 24 horas dessa vez graças a uma gripe que me corrói a alma (e o meu nariz u.ú) desde o fim de semana. Mas eu PROMETO que para semana que vem a betagem vai ser rapidinha! Eu estarei viajando pra ver a estréia de Eclipse (quem ai tá com taquicardia só de pensar nisso?), mas eu amo essa fanfic, amo vocês, suas reviews e acima de tudo a Carol, então NÃO VOU FALHAR!_

_E mais dois pedidos: VOTEM MESMO NO OSCAR, EM TUDO QUANTO CATEGORIA QUE NOSSA MUSA PARTICIPA!_

_E para quem não conhece, visite o www(ponto)twizonebr(ponto)com para prestigiar JUST JUSTICE toda terça-feira! E conhecer o site também!_

_Nos vemos em breve, queridos! E mandem seus palpites! Complicado saber o que a Rainha aqui pensa, mas a gente pode tentar!_

_Bjos,_

_Tod._

_.

* * *

_

**Quer fazer uma pobre autora feliz? oO**

**Deixa uma review para mim, dizendo se você gostou, ou se odiou, se você tem alguma sugestão! Pois sugestões e palpites aqui são fundamentais! *.***

**Ficarei encantada em ler!**

**É isso meus amores, obrigada novamente pelo carinho por essa minha fic.**

**Amo vocês!  
**.

* * *

ps.: um pouco mais de brigas, mais suspense, dúvidas... e ok, uma revelação! ;D


	9. Omissão da Verdade

_**DISCLAIMER: **__Eu não sou proprietária ou dona da saga __**TWILIGHT**__, todos os personagens e algumas características são de autoria e obra de Stephenie Meyer. Mas a temática, o enredo, e tudo mais que contém na fanfiction __**JUST JUSTICE**__, é de minha autoria. Dessa maneira ela é propriedade __minha__, e qualquer cópia, adaptação, tradução, postagem ou afins sem a minha autorização será denunciado sem piedade. Obrigada pela atenção.  
__.

* * *

_

_**N/A:**__ Hey meus amores..._

_Como passaram os últimos dias? Ansiosas para assistir Eclipse? Nossa eu estou demais, parece que nunca chega meia-noite de quarta. DEUS!_

_Aqueles que têm conta nos sites que posto que seja possível ter resposta das reviews eu já o fiz, e aqueles que não, não fiquem reprimidos, eu não dei nenhuma pista! *HIHIHIHIHIHI*_

_Sobre este capítulo, tem alguns pontos que serão imprescindíveis para o futuro da fic, então fiquem atentos, ok?_

_Vou ficando por aqui. Obrigada pelas reviews no capítulo passado, vocês fazem minha vida muito melhor! _

_Obrigada por tudo e não esqueçam: __**EU AMO VOCÊS!**_

_Boa leitura! ;D_

_.

* * *

_

**JUST JUSTICE**

capítulo oito  
Omissão da Verdade

.

"_**Não é bom dizer mentiras. Mas quando a verdade puder trazer uma terrível ruína, então dizer o que não é bom também é perdoável**__**."**__**  
**__- Sófocles -_

.

_Isabella Swan_

.

Mesmo após um mês do homicídio de Laurent Thompson todo o departamento do FBI, e conseqüentemente o de Justiça, estava abalado. A violência fútil e torpe contra aquele que era o nosso chefe superior deixara todos temerosos e abismados, até o momento ninguém conseguia compreender como o assassino tomara posse da arma da vítima e lhe desferira dois tiros sem que esta oferecesse qualquer chance de defesa ou resistência.

Até mesmo eu que não era muito fã do Thompson me sentia ultrajada com o fato. Ele poderia ser muitas e muitas vezes rude, machista e ignorante, mas se tinha algo que eu sempre atribuí a ele foi respeito, não era qualquer pessoa que com sua idade – quarenta anos -, ,alcançara uma comenda tão alta e importante dentro da justiça americana.

Tudo bem que nos últimos meses eu vinha cogitando a possibilidade dele ser o infiltrado, mas após sua morte, e até mesmo algumas horas antes desta quando ele ameaçou a falha da nossa missão em prender o _il dio_ ao que eu e Edward tivemos, e _infelizmente_ temos, eu sabia que ele não poderia ser o delator, aquele que estava acabando com todas as chances de fazermos justiça.

Porque aquele homem que tivera sua vida friamente retirada era a _justiça_ em pessoa. Com a sua morte repentina, muitas coisas haviam mudado na estrutura judicial da nação, da qual fazia parte. A primeira delas era que Eleazar Campbell além de continuar com o posto de Secretário de Defesa assumira o cargo que era antes de Laurent, tendo o pleno poder sobre a ordem judicial estadudiniense.

Mas Eleazar não estava só interessado no poder que agora lhe era duplamente maior, ele estava interessado em fazer a justiça pela morte de seu amigo. Não era segredo para ninguém que Eleazar fora mentor de Laurent no exército, no FBI e até mesmo na Interpol, quando ambos fizeram parte. Tudo o que Laurent sabia era por causa do homem com olhos verdes e gentis, pele de um tom saudável que mostrara o quanto este passou seus dias no sol durante sua vida, e cabelos de um negro meia-noite espetacular.

Apesar da aura bondosa que Eleazar Campbell transmitia todos sabiam que ele era um homem justo, integro e acima de tudo _impiedoso_. Se antes todos temiam Thompson por conta de seus olhares sagazes e suas atitudes rudes, Eleazar podia não ter estas características, mas era intensamente pior.

Todas as outras missões ou casos puramente mais investigativos foram deixados parcialmente de lado, todos estavam focados em localizar o assassino, que segundo Eleazar estava _dentro_ do FBI.

Segundo as secretárias, que também eram as maiores fofoqueiras do departamento, diziam que a lista de suspeitos continha vinte e um nomes, e que todos eles tiveram contato com Thompson no dia de sua morte, seja em meio a reuniões ou telefonemas.

O que me fazia crer com absoluta certeza que o meu nome estava nela, mas não somente o meu, mas também o de Jacob, o de Edward, Carlisle, Sam, Heidi e James, mas eu não conseguia ver nenhum destes como um possível assassino.

Tudo bem que ele havia ameaçado divulgar um segredo que tanto eu quanto Edward vínhamos guardando há quase quatro anos, e que pelo acordo que tínhamos feito no Estado de Nevada, precisamos mantê-lo por mais um.

Era algo ruim? Não totalmente, mas a questão de que havíamos omitido - uma questão primordial quando nos inscrevemos na academia -, poderia levar a cassação de nossos distintivos e até mesmo a prisão.

Sim, era _muito_ ruim.

Se tinha algo que sempre me orgulhei fora onde havia chegado em tão pouco tempo no mercado de trabalho, e se isso acabasse eu morreria, a minha vida estava naqueles corredores.

Ri sem humor.

Talvez eu tivesse mais motivos para querer Thompson morto do que imaginava, mas fazer isso a sangue _tão_ frio? Tirar uma vida sem nenhuma possibilidade que o detentor desta se defendesse não era algo que caracterizava minha personalidade, e apesar de que a noite em questão seja um borrão em minha cabeça, tenho certeza que não havia feito isto, apesar dos apesares.

Era possível que Edward tenha feito algo tão frio e calculista? Sim, era possível, eu sabia do que ele era capaz e se fosse para defender sua honra, seu segredo e principalmente sua profissão ele o faria sem pensar duas vezes.

Mas não era _só_ a merda do seu segredo que estava em jogo, era o _nosso_ segredo, e se eu tivesse cometido o crime? Se no momento em que eu estava consumida pela minha raiva, nublada pelos meus sentimentos conflitantes e principalmente pelo álcool que havia ingerido depois daquela maldita reunião me fizesse agir tão insensatamente?

Era comum eu ter apagões e não me recordar de nada, e eu sabia que eu não tinha visto James no jardim aquela noite, eu só descobrira sobre o infarto de seu pai momentos antes de vermos o corpo sem vida de Thompson.

A culpa me consumia. Eu havia mentido _descaradamente_ para Eleazar, mas o que poderia fazer? Eu estava desesperada, não podia colocar uma culpa que nem mesmo sabia se tinha sobre mim.

- Merda, merda, merda. – murmurei, antes de afundar minha cabeça na água perfumada e meio gélida da banheira, onde me encontrava.

Mesmo com a densidade nebulosa da água por conta dos produtos que havia colocado nesta, ou a ardência que os mesmos causavam ao meu nariz pareciam diminuir o peso que se alastrava pelo meu corpo. A tensão que sentia era tão funestíssima, que tinha sérias dúvidas que algo fosse diminuir.

"_É a culpa."_ – dizia a minha mente, e ondas de certeza disso pareciam alastrar por todo o meu corpo, parecendo consumir toda a vida que eu tinha com a omissão, o crime, o pecado.

Pouco a pouco comecei a me sentir entorpecida pela falta de oxigenação em meu cérebro, era algo bom, porque parecia que a culpa diminuía gradativamente.

- Bella? Bella! BELLA! – uma voz conhecida gritava, mas estava tão bom onde eu estava, onde quer que fosse.

Eu não sentia mais a água comprimindo meu cérebro, tentando passar por meus pulmões. Eu sentia a suavidade e a queimação do ar, exigindo a passagem por onde era necessária. Minhas vias respiratórias e até mesmo a minha corrente sanguínea parecia sentir o ar dominando-as, recuperando o sufoco de antes, dando algo que era _necessário_.

Mas o que parecia necessário para o meu corpo, não parecia ser para a minha mente que novamente voltara a gritar a culpa de antes.

Minha cabeça doía, rodava, se comprimia. Uma luz forte tentava penetrar por minhas pálpebras que estavam fechadas com uma força surreal, enquanto a voz anterior continuava ecoando quase que indecorosamente por meus tímpanos, deixando-me zonza e doente, eu queria, eu precisava vomitar, a ânsia estava tomando minha garganta, que se fechava quase que inconscientemente.

A pessoa que havia me tirado do meu refúgio dava tapas leves contra o meu rosto, tentando me obrigar a abrir meus olhos, mas eu _não queria_ enfrentar a claridade, porque enfrentá-la significava ficar cara a cara com a realidade, a culpa.

- Bella, Bella – a voz que agora estava muito mais nítida em meus ouvidos chamava, quase que implorativa. -, Bella, por favor, fala comigo. Meu amor, _por favor_. – naquele segundo, um choramingo pareceu me acordar da realidade paralela em que eu estava.

Lentamente abri meus olhos, a claridade incomodava demais meus olhos frágeis, mas eu tentei superar isto, e mesmo com tudo desfocado e acinzentando, consegui visualizar um rosto, branco mais perfeito, seus lábios estavam escuros e em um semblante triste, o mesmo era seus olhos, o azul claro de outrora, estava escuro – mas não sabia se isto se devia a minha visão acinzentada ou ao que realmente estava não tinha emoção ali, tinha _desespero_.

Ele piscou algumas vezes, talvez seus olhos o tivessem enganado muito no tempo em que estive em meu estado de torpor, porém, quando este percebeu que não era uma alucinação de sua cabeça, seus lábios pareceram ganhar o aspecto saudável, suas pupilas diminuíram e o azul claro de seus olhos brilhava em uma emoção terna.

- Bella – suspirou meu nome por seus lábios. -, achei que tinha te perdido, meu amor. – proclamou me abraçando, enterrando seu rosto em meio aos meus cabelos molhados.

O seu perfume almiscarado, adocicado e masculino inundou meus sentidos, deixando-me entorpecida _imediatamente_. Aquele aroma me fazia tão bem, era como se depois de muito fugir de tudo que era ruim, tivesse encontrado um porto seguro. Agarrei-me mais a pessoa, sentido esta me abraçando com força.

- Amor, o que aconteceu? – perguntou quase que silenciosamente.

Era difícil responder, minha garganta doía, parecia que uma fogueira crepitava ali, queimando-a lentamente como se fossem toras de madeira.

- Eu não sei. – sibilei uma mentira. James me apertou mais em seus braços, eu podia sentir o calor que emanava de seu corpo, podia sentir o frio do piso do banheiro, mas não conseguia sentir meu corpo.

- Shiii... tudo bem. – pediu me levantando de onde estava, fazendo o gélido do chão encerrar seu contato com meu corpo inerte.

Os movimentos de James eram tão suaves, que eu começava a duvidar que estivéssemos em movimento, mas quando senti a maciez dos lençóis de nossa cama entrar em contato com meu corpo, consegui acreditar. A delicadeza do toque dele contra minha pele parecia me confortar, mas não me afastar da sensação de culpa e temor que ainda estava continuamente no meu corpo.

Ele ficou ali, me confortando por um tempo indeterminado. Meu corpo lentamente começou a relaxar, mas infelizmente um barulho irritante tocou ao longe. James praguejou baixinho, enquanto se levantava da cama onde estávamos e ia até a fonte do barulho.

- Scott. – atendeu, o silêncio foi curto, mas a tensão que saiu da voz do loiro era perceptível. – Não acredito Sam! Ficamos o dia todo vigiando estes filhos de uma puta, e eles resolvem agir uma hora desta? – questionou irritado. O silêncio dominou o ambiente novamente, só a respiração entrecortada de James que era ouvida. – Sam, eu _não_ posso ir! – protestou. – Cheguei em casa e a Bella estava se _afogando_ na banheira, estou preocupado com ela. Diga a Eleazar que não podemos ir, _por favor_, eu preciso levá-la, sei lá no... hospital. – o desespero em sua voz fez um arrepio estranho passar pela minha espinha, eu queria protestar, mas não conseguia. – Obrigado Sam. – agradeceu, antes de completar. – Boa sorte.

James retornou o seu lugar, ao meu lado. Suas mãos imediatamente voltaram a acariciar minha pele com suavidade, com amor, me sentia tão reconfortada, que foi apenas com um sussurro que o questionei:

- O que aconteceu? – ele respirou fundo, movimentando-se mais uma vez sobre a cama.

- Parece que interceptaram uma ligação do FBI de Maryland para a Itália, era algo sobre a morte do Thompson. – explicou concisamente.

- Então temos que ir. – disse ainda acima de um sussurro, tentando me levantar da cama, mas falhando miseravelmente.

- Não, não precisamos. Tem todo o FBI a disposição de Eleazar, e você precisa ir ao médico Bella, o que aconteceu no banheiro a pouco não é comum, você quase _morreu_ afogada, imagine se eu não tivesse chegado? – perguntou nervosamente.

Eu não pude responder, pois realmente se James não tivesse chegado talvez eu estivesse naquela banheira ainda, mas sem vida.

Ele se abaixou sobre meu rosto, beijando delicadamente minha testa e depois murmurou um _'eu te amo'_, quase que silenciosamente, mas mais uma vez o barulho irritante do telefone quebrou a aura tranqüila e apaixonada que caia sobre nós. Desta vez James não se levantou da cama e continuando a acariciar meus cabelos e pele, enquanto atendia o telefonema.

- Scott. Ah... oi Eleazar, eu também não sei o que aconteceu com ela – começou, assim que ouviu algo do outro lado da linha. -, quando cheguei não a encontrei em nenhum lugar da casa, mas o seu carro estava na garagem, então fui ao banheiro, ela sempre adormece na banheira, mas desta vez ela estava submersa, a chamei algumas vezes, mas ela não atendeu então a retirei da água. – um silêncio rápido tomou o quarto novamente. – Sim, ela havia engolido água, fiz os primeiros socorros, mas ela estava ainda desacordada, demorou uns quinze minutos para recuperar os sentidos. – explicou.

Os fatos que James contava a Eleazar me assustaram, o que havia acontecido comigo para _apagar_ daquela maneira que quase me levou a morte? Meus pensamentos, novamente foram interrompidos pela voz de James:

- Sim, irei levá-la ao hospital, acredito que seja realmente porque ela está sobre muito estresse e pressão, ela não vem se alimentando direito. – outro silêncio, porém mais curto. – Claro, lhe manterei informado, obrigado por entender. – James riu minimamente. – Ela também é importante para mim, boa sorte em Maryland. Tenho boas vibrações sobre isso. – outro silêncio breve. – Obrigado.

O silêncio dominou o quarto novamente, James havia desligado o telefone, desta vez definitivamente, e acariciando lentamente meus cabelos disse:

- Preciso te levar ao hospital. – murmurou em meu ouvido, tentei protestar, mas ele completou. – Bella, estou preocupado com você e não sou o único.

Era irrelevante protestar com James, então munida de sua ajuda me troquei colocando uma roupa de ginástica, e depois delicadamente ele passou um pente entre meus cabelos, retirando os nós, para que assim eu o prendesse em um rabo de cavalo. Ele me levou em seu colo, até a garagem, onde estava seu carro, me colocando deitada no banco de trás, assumiu a posição do motorista e voou em direção ao hospital.

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

As suspeitas de James sobre a minha falta de alimentação, somada com o estresse e os remédios para controlá-lo se comprovaram com os exames médicos que foram o motivo do meu apagão, desta maneira tive que passar a noite no hospital com uma agulha conectada a um frasco de soro em meu braço.

Eu odiava agulhas, e James sabia disso por isso em nenhum momento saiu do meu lado, nem mesmo quando eu fazia uma bateria de exames. Aparentemente era só mesmo o estresse e uma leve anemia, nada muito preocupante.

Apesar de ter sido liberada do hospital por volta do horário de almoço no domingo e me sentir realmente bem, James não me deixou fazer absolutamente nada.

Quando chegamos em casa ele me deu banho – no chuveiro -, apesar de que este talvez tenha sido uma das partes mais divertidas, uma vez que tanto o meu desejo quando o dele se despertaram com veemência, e mesmo com seus protestos afirmando que eu ainda estava frágil, nos amamos lenta e cuidadosamente sob o chuveiro.

Depois disso ele ordenou que eu ficasse na cama, enquanto ele fazia algo para comermos. Fora algo realmente leve que ele fez, mas que continha tudo o que eu necessitava, segundo as ordens médicas. Depois disso nos mantivemos na cama, assistindo alguns filmes, acabando adormecendo um no braço do outro.

Fazia tempos que não tínhamos um final de semana só nosso. Nossas obrigações no FBI a cada dia se tornavam mais e mais intensas e contínuas, fazendo com que as nossas folgas raramente ocorressem no mesmo dia. Não era um motivo bom que acabou nos possibilitando esse tempo juntos, mas mesmo assim fora imensamente prazeroso.

Como o médico que me atendera, disse que poderia voltar ao trabalho na segunda-feira normalmente, acordamos no horário de sempre para nos arrumarmos e irmos para o departamento.

Usualmente James e eu íamos em carros separados, porque sempre tinha vezes que um ou outro entrava mais cedo, ou senão saia mais tarde, mas hoje ele havia insistido para que fossemos só em um carro, no seu. Não ofereci resistência, não era segredo para James que eu odiava dirigir no trânsito um tanto caótico de Washington.

James como um perfeito cavalheiro ajudou-me a sair do carro quando chegamos ao departamento, em seguida me levou até a minha sala, e mesmo sendo contra as regras da instituição ter demonstrações públicas de afeto, ele deu-me um beijo sôfrego nos lábios, o que me fez contagiar inteiramente.

Sentei-me na minha cadeira, enquanto ligava o meu computador, comecei a analisar os relatórios que estavam sobre minha mesa. Eles explicavam o que ocorrera em Maryland, e como esta fora mais uma pista falsa sobre a morte de Thompson ou qualquer coisa ligada ao caso Camorra, como todos havia suposto.

Estava realmente entretida na leitura, ela deixava algumas brechas e dava sutis detalhes sobre algumas desconfianças minhas, mas infelizmente fui dispersa da minha leitura por conta de vozes alteradas no corredor.

- Já disse Carlisle, me deixa em paz! A vida é minha. – gritou Edward, andando a passos largos a frente do irmão.

- Edward, eu sou seu irmão, sabe o que _isto_ pode causar? – perguntou.

- Isso não é da sua conta! – exclamou Edward, entrando em sua sala e se jogando em sua cadeira.

- Como não? Isto pode... – começou Carlisle, mas não foi possível entender o resto, porque o homem de cabelos loiros, nada parecidos com o do irmão caçula, entrou na sala deste fechando a porta, isolando assim o som.

Não era possível ouvir o que diziam, mas pelas paredes de vidro dava para ver que os dois estavam exaltados. Carlisle jogou alguma pasta para Edward, que olhou assustado, mas disfarçou quando voltou o mesmo para o irmão.

O que seria que os irmãos Cullen discutiam? Nestes dois meses em que Edward chegou a Washington, foram poucas as vezes que o vi conversando com seu irmão, e quando o faziam era sempre de portas abertas, e o clima entre eles era descontraído, mas dessa vez algo parecia _perturbar_ e muito Carlisle Cullen, enquanto Edward parecia... bem... _preocupado_, talvez.

Fui retirada da minha atenção com a batida na porta do meu escritório, que estava entreaberta, rapidamente levei o olhar para esta e empoleirada nela estavam Alice, Rosalie e Angela, as meninas do Cullen.

Tudo bem que desde a chegada delas havíamos tido alguns progressos, mas ainda assim não me sentia a vontade com elas na minha equipe.

- Agente Swan? – Alice chamou, com sua voz fininha. Sorri, elas ainda tinham certo temor comigo, mas já havia dito que podiam me chamar de Bella.

- Alice, já disse a você e a todas que podem me chamar de Bella, venham, entram – as convidei. –, em que posso ajudá-las? – perguntei notando que a esbelta e curvilínea loira, Rosálie, havia fechado a porta. Aquilo me deixou ligeiramente inquieta.

- Ah... gostaríamos de saber se você está melhor, Bella. Edward nos disse que você tivera que ir ao hospital no sábado, por isso que não nos acompanhou até Maryland. – ponderou em uma falsa preocupação à morena, Angela.

- Obrigada meninas, mas sim eu estou melhor, somente estresse. Sabem como é, essas falhas para a prisão do _il dio_ e agora essa investigação sobre a morte do Thompson, vem deixando meus nervos a flor da pele. – expliquei, sem me importar de contar toda a verdade.

- Entendemos, Bella. – disse Alice, com um sorriso solidário, a loira Rosalie ainda me olhava com curiosidade, ela parecia tão inquieta quanto eu.

- Algum problema, Rosalie? – perguntei, sem rodeios. A loira estreitou seus olhos em fendas, me observando, enquanto as outras duas agentes se mexiam desconfortavelmente nas cadeiras em que estavam sentadas.

- Nada não, Bella. – respondeu, suavizando sua expressão. – É somente uma curiosidade nossa. - disse dando de ombros enquanto se sentava na cadeira que restava em frente a minha mesa.

- E que tipo de curiosidade? – questionei, uma vez que ela havia aguçado a minha.

- Ah... estávamos nos perguntando outro dia, se era possível você e Edward se conhecerem antes de trabalhar juntos. – explicou desinteressadamente.

- Outro dia nós três estávamos recordando quando ele nos escolheu em meio a um batalhão de homens para fazer parte de sua equipe, ele dissera que nós três lembrávamos a ele _alguém especial_." – completou no mesmo tom.

- E o que isso tem haver comigo? – perguntei confusa.

- Bem... – começou Alice. -, observando você durante estes dois meses notamos que suas características são bem parecidas com algumas nossas. É como se cada uma de nós tivesse um pouquinho de você. – explicou, com seus olhos perspicazes me fitando.

Tive que pensar rápido, como não dizer a elas que eu e Edward nos conhecíamos bem demais. Felizmente a resposta veio num rompante.

- Edward e eu freqüentamos Harvard no mesmo período. Na verdade éramos da mesma sala, mas se durante esse tempo trocamos meia dúzias de palavras é muito. – disse sorrindo.

- Hum... então talvez tivéssemos enganadas. – disse Angela astutamente.

- Como assim? – questionei tomada pela curiosidade.

- É que na sala de Edward, em Los Angeles, tinha uma foto dele com uma morena, só que eles eram bem jovens, tipo início da faculdade, e ela nos lembrou você, assim que te vimos, quando fomos transferidas para cá. – explicou Angela, ainda sagaz.

- Oh... é _mesmo_? – fingi surpresa, elas não podiam imaginar o quanto estavam certas sobre suspeitar de mim.

- Talvez seja outra, tinha várias morenas na sala de vocês, não é mesmo? – fora a vez de Rosalie questionar astutamente.

- Sim. – menti.

Em nossa sala só tinha eu e mais outra morena. Aquela _maldita_.

- Mas sabe – começou Alice, sonhadora. -, naquela foto de toda a turma parecia que Edward olhava em sua direção, mas apesar de se parecer com você, não tenho certeza se era... aquela pessoa estava tão magra, triste... _desorientada_ na verdade. – concluiu com um sorriso de satisfação.

Merda, merda, merda, elas sabiam de alguma coisa – ou senão desconfiavam -, e tinham que me relembrar como eu estava aquele dia? Tinha sido o meu pior ano em Harvard, o último, tudo por culpa _dele_, _dela_ e daquele maldito _segredo_.

Tentei manter meu desespero sobre controle, tudo o que precisava neste momento era calma e astúcia para sair desta situação. Eu não podia demonstrar a elas como _aquilo_ me atormentava.

- Não, eu estava bem na nossa formatura, na verdade nunca estive tão bem, acho que emocionada por concluir a faculdade, vocês sabem a emoção que é se graduar em Direito. – esquivei-me.

- Sim, claro. – responderam as três em uníssono.

Aquela situação me perturbava. _Muito_. Tinha algo muito suspeito em suas perguntas.

- Mas porque esta curiosidade sobre a nossa turma? – perguntei divertida. – Digo, minha e do agente Cullen? – explanei.

- Curiosidade. – respondeu Rosalie, dando novamente de ombros. – É que entreouvimos algumas coisas _estranhas_ sobre vocês. – terminou, misteriosamente. Olhei confusa para as outras duas mulheres que estavam na minha sala.

Angela mordiscava violentamente seu lábio inferior, algo que eu sempre fazia. Já Alice mantinha aquele olhar sonhador, mas quando respondeu – após alguns minutos -, sua voz estava tranqüila e nem um pouco sonhadora.

- Eleazar nos fez algumas perguntas.

- Que tipo de perguntas? – questionei rápido demais, sobressaltando Angela e Alice, mas atraindo a atenção de Rosalie.

- Coisas como se tivéssemos te visto ou conhecido antes – explicou à loira dando de ombros. -, nada muito coerente. – completou.

_Merda!_

Teria Eleazar descoberto o que Thompson tinha nos ameaçado no dia de sua morte?

"_Claro que sim."_ – respondeu minha mente.

Ele era Secretário de Defesa, todos os acordos judiciais do país ele poderia ter conhecimento, mas porque justamente ter noção _daquele contrato_? Ele havia sido parcialmente revogado e no lugar dele entrara um _acordo_, mas como ele descobrira?

Novamente minha mente gritou a resposta: _"Ele está investigando vocês dois. Tentando descobrir tudo sobre a morte do Thompson."_

Um ligeiro tremor passou por meu corpo.

Será que este seria meu último dia nesta sala? Nesta instituição em que eu havia dado minha vida para entrar?

Não, não, não. Eu tentava colocar em minha cabeça, mas ligeiramente olhei para a sala de Edward, ele andava de um lado para o outro preocupado. Uma tontura, seguida de uma ânsia me consumiu, sentia-me doente, como estive no sábado.

- Bella, você está bem? – perguntou Alice, que havia se levantado do seu lugar e estava verificando a minha temperatura.

- Er... hum... sim... humm... não... ah... _não sei_, meninas. – respondi, fechando meus olhos, tentando conter a tontura que me tomava.

- Você comeu alguma coisa, Bella? – perguntou Rosalie com urgência.

- Sim, no café da manhã. – respondi tolamente.

- Bella! – exclamou. Escutei ela se levantando de sua cadeira, fazendo seus saltos baterem contra o piso da sala. – Angela, Alice, tentem mantê-la acordada, se ela está com anemia como eu acredito que ela esteja não pode passar mais que três horas sem comer algo, e já faz quase cinco que ela ingeriu alguma coisa. – comandou, abrindo audivelmente a porta e saindo por esta.

Alice e Angela tentavam conversar comigo, mas eu não conseguia me concentrar em suas vozes, a única coisa que conseguia me concentrar era na culpa e no medo que ruíam centímetro a centímetro meu mundo.

Não demorou muito para que Rosalie voltasse, ou assim me pareceu, não estava tendo a mínima noção de tempo, porém quando ela retornou uma bandeja com uma refeição completa veio junto. Eu sabia que aquela não era a comida servida no refeitório, na verdade eu gostaria de saber onde ela conseguiu algo tão saboroso, mas somente pude lhe agradecer, e sobre o olhar atento das três comi o que a loira havia me trazido.

Eventualmente o assunto entre nós deixou aquela aura de especulação sobre a minha vida, e eu comecei a especular sobre a vida delas.

Alice foi rápida em responder que ela e Jasper tinham uma ligação cósmica, e que a química entre os dois era mágica. A sua visão apaixonada me fez rir divertida, era difícil encontrar alguém que ainda acreditasse no amor como algo mágico.

Já Angela foi um tanto evasiva sobre Ben, mas no fim acabou nos contando que os dois namoraram por um período na faculdade de Sistemas de Informação, mas que o namoro acabou por conta da sua família que não aceitava que namorasse um judeu, mas que agora, como estavam longe de sua família, estavam se conhecendo novamente.

Por sua vez, Rosalie me fez lembrar-me a mim mesma. Xingou, disse alguns impropérios sobre Emmett antes de contar que haviam tido dois encontros um tanto quanto... _intensos_, mas ela afirmou veemente que não sentia nada por _"aquela montanha de músculos"_.

Conversando com elas, entendi o que quiseram dizer com que Edward as escolheu porque lembrava alguém, e realmente elas lembravam alguém que eu conhecia muito bem.

_Eu mesma._

Mas porque Edward, depois de toda aquela confusão e derrame de erros e brigas, escolhera justamente mulheres parecidas comigo? Será que... _não_. _Nunca_.

Continuei as ouvindo com meia atenção, porque outra parte de mim tentava compreender o porquê da _mente_ perturbada de Edward o fizera escolher pessoas que lembravam a mim, será que ele é tão masoquista assim e necessitava ao seu lado pessoas que o desafiassem?

Sorri internamente.

Ele continuava o mesmo idiota que sempre fora, e usaria isto contra ele em um momento oportuno.

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

Felizmente – pelo menos para mim, Eleazar não fizera nenhuma pergunta sobre o fato de Edward e eu nos conhecermos, mas mesmo assim eu estava inquieta, assim como Edward, que passou o dia todo em seu escritório andando para lá e para cá ao telefone, ou lendo alguma coisa.

_Estranho,_ ele sempre tira pelo menos uma hora do seu dia para me atazanar, hoje não o fez, mas não tive tempo para me preocupar, pois na hora que normalmente deveríamos sair do FBI, James apareceu em minha sala para que pudéssemos ir juntos embora.

Aproveitando a oportunidade de que _nunca_ saiamos cedo como hoje, fomos a um dos nossos restaurantes preferidos. Obviamente para me manter bem alimentada, mas novamente não me incomodei com esta preocupação dele ou esse tempo a mais para ficarmos juntos e fazer algo só nós dois.

Como um casal normal.

O clima estava descontraído, assim como no dia anterior quando ficamos relaxados em casa, James fazia de tudo por mim e _para_ mim. Perfeito como sempre. Foi inevitável que depois que saímos do restaurante não fossemos para casa, afobados e desejosos um pelo corpo do outro, nos amamos mais uma vez com fervor.

O padrão se seguiu no dia seguinte, no próximo e depois, James e eu íamos em um só carro ao departamento, e sempre saiamos de lá no horário estabelecido em nossos contratos. Para manter minha alimentação, e conseqüentemente minha saúde sobre sua vigilância, eu adorava esta atenção dele, porque sempre acabava com nós nos amando de maneira perfeita, fazendo assim também que os fantasmas e coisas ligadas a Edward saíssem da minha mente.

Na sexta-feira seguíamos o mesmo padrão iniciado no começo da semana, fomos em seu carro para o departamento do FBI em um silêncio confortável, mas inesperadamente James o quebrou.

- Estou preocupado, Bella. – vir-me-ei confusa para ele, mas com um leve sorriso em meus olhos.

- Eu vou ficar bem, querido. – respondi. – Na verdade já estou me sentido melhor, Rosalie e Emmett vêm fazendo um trabalho incrível me mantendo alimentada de duas em duas horas. – continuei divertida.

- Não é com isso que estou preocupado Bella – começou. -, eu sei que você vem cuidado de sua saúde com mais atenção, estou preocupado com a morte do Thompson. – explicou.

- Como assim? – perguntei confusa.

- Bella, você também não acha estranho a morte dele? – inquiriu. – Digo, como pode ter acontecido e ninguém perceber, não te faz pensar... sei lá, que tenha mais de um envolvido?

- Você acha que tem mais de um infiltrado? – devolvi sem rodeios, interessada de maneira enlouquecida pela sua teoria.

- Certeza absoluta. – respondeu tristemente. – Eleazar pediu para que analisássemos o sistema que foi encontrado em Maryland e detectou aquela ligação. Putz... Bella, é algo nunca visto por nenhum de nós do departamento. – explicou frustrado. – É como se um computador que fizesse as ligações de dentro de alguma sala ou departamento do FBI no país inteiro e as remetesse para a Itália, e quando rastreamos de onde vem, esse... _codificador_, digamos que é como o estamos chamando, muda o código e espalha um vírus para o computador que tentou rasteá-lo. – explanou.

- Como assim? – perguntei.

- Imagina uma fogueira: você coloca fogo em uma tora, mas as que estão em volta também acabam pegando fogo, certo? – confirmei com a cabeça sua teoria. – Este sistema faz exatamente a mesma coisa, ele _queima_ o HD daquele que tentou restaurá-lo, é como se fizesse um _backup_, mas sem salvar nada sumindo tudo o que tem naquela máquina e tudo o que eventualmente conseguimos descobrir.

- E não mantém nada salvo? – questionei temerosa, sabendo a reposta terrível.

- Não, porque não dá tempo de salvar a informação em um papel ou em um bloco de notas de outro computador, porque esse sistema muda as senhas, o idioma e a linguagem. – expos.

- Como se fosse um _enigma_? – perguntei confusa.

- Exatamente! Como se fosse um enigma _insolucionável_.

- Mas o que isso tem haver com a morte do Thompson? – eu continuava confusa.

- Bella, eu sei que Jacob é seu amigo há anos, mas quando ele chefiava a nossa subseção ele tentou fazer com que nós criássemos um programa muito parecido com esse, mas não conseguíamos, porque como eu disse: _sempre queimava o HD_.

- Você está dizendo que Jake talvez seja o infiltrado? E que tenha matado Laurent? – eu estava chocada com a confissão de James.

- Talvez... – respondeu vagamente. – Sam que colocou esse ponto para mim e Heidi ontem, e desde então isso não saiu da minha cabeça, é como se tivesse faltando uma peça no quebra-cabeça, entende?

- James, entender eu entendo, mas não consigo ver Jake como um infiltrado e mais, com quem ele poderia estar trabalhando? – perguntei.

- Você se lembra do _Royce King_? – inquiriu.

- Que trabalhava com vocês, mas pediu exoneração do cargo porque a esposa sofrera um atentado por causa de sua posição? – ele confirmou com a cabeça. – Sim, me lembro.

- Bem, o atentado que a esposa dele sofreu foi a mando da Camorra, só que fora _forjado_. – pontuou.

- _Quê_? – perguntei reflexivamente. – Como isto _nunca_ chegou ao meu conhecimento?

- Jake e Thompson acharam que isso era irrelevante, mas a questão não é _só_ isso. Royce era quem estava junto com Jacob por trás deste projeto e conseqüentemente ele tinha acesso a _todas_ as informações e progressos que tivemos. – explicou.

- E? – incentivei.

- Bem... Royce está morando na Itália agora em um vilarejo próximo ao que Aro nasceu.

- Merda! – exclamei. – Será que esse filho de uma puta se bandeou para o lado de Aro? – perguntei irritada.

- Você duvida? – perguntou divertido.

- Quem mais sabe sobre isto?

- Sam fez um memorando para Eleazar contando suas suspeitas, e ele disse que iria pedir para a Interpol averiguar. – concluiu.

- Ai James, será que um dia teremos alguma paz ou conseguiremos interceptar _ele_? – inquiri cautelosa.

- Espero Bella, parece que ele sempre está a um quilometro a nossa frente. – disse desanimado, enquanto estacionava seu carro na vaga que lhe era destinada.

- Isso que me frustra. – murmurei recolhendo minhas coisas que havia colocado no banco traseiro.

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

Edward ainda continuava _estranho_, como estivera a semana toda, só conversávamos sobre as investigações sobre o _il dio _e essas nossas conversas eram sempre concisas e obsoletas, ele _nunca_ fazia um dos seus comentários inoportunos sobre o _nosso_ segredo ou qualquer outra coisa. E isso estava me incomodando mais do que era necessário.

A discussão entre ele e seu irmão ainda me deixava curiosa, e sempre me pagava pensando nela quando não estava concentrada o suficiente em coisas mais importantes.

E hoje era um destes dias. Eleazar havia me enviado algumas pastas e documentos sobre o que James havia me contado no carro mais cedo, mas os relatórios deles eram vagos demais, as informações que o loiro havia me dito eram muito mais completas, por isso que a minha atenção vagueava, e eu me via observando Edward em sua sala.

Eventualmente Rosalie ou Emmett me traziam algo para comer, eles estavam levando a sério a questão da minha alimentação, e realmente eu estava me sentido melhor, parecia que aquela culpa que me levara ter um colapso havia passado, pelo menos um pouco.

Estava escrevendo alguns esquemas, sobre as novas informações que havia recebido na semana, e conseqüentemente fazendo o relatório semanal para Eleazar, quando o telefone da minha mesa tocou, me sobressaltando.

- Isabella Swan. – respondi assim que levei o telefone ao meu ouvido.

- _Agente Swan, o senhor Campbell quer vê-la em sua sala_. – disse a voz anasalada e irritante de Jéssica Stanley uma das secretárias do departamento.

- Ele disse em que momento, senhorita Stanley? – perguntei entediada.

- _Sim. Ele quer vê-la imediatamente._ – disse soando divertida. Como eu odiava essa secretáriazinha de merda, ela pensa que eu não sei o quanto dá em cima de James e agora de Edward.

_Vaca._

- Obrigada. – respondi grosseiramente, colocando o telefone novamente no gancho e reunindo alguns papeis em uma pasta para levar a Eleazar.

Enquanto caminhava pelos corredores em direção a sala de Eleazar, minha mente vagava nas informações recentes sobre o caso Camorra. Finalmente quando cheguei à sala dele a antiga secretária do Thompson, que agora era a de Eleazar, pediu para que eu entrasse.

Foi um pouco surpresa que notei que Edward estiva ali. Aquela ânsia e culpa que senti no sábado na banheira e depois conversando com as meninas parecia ter voltado. Tentei mais uma vez manter meu nervoso sobre controle, apesar de ser quase impossível.

- Boa tarde Eleazar. Agente Cullen. – cumprimentei os dois homens.

- Isabella! – exclamou Eleazar. – Como é bom vê-la mais saudável que semana passada, realmente a senhorita nos deu um belo susto sábado. – disse vindo até mim, dando um abraço fraternal.

- Não fora nada demais, somente um mal estar. – respondi dando de ombros, mas voando meus olhos por todo o escritório atrás de uma busca sobre o porquê estaríamos ali.

- Não diga isso menina, todos sabemos que não fora só um mal estar. – me repreendeu. – Mas sente-se, tenho que passar algumas informações para vocês. – enquanto me sentava lancei um olhar a Edward, mas sua expressão não me indicou _nada_.

Eleazar manteve seu sorriso amigável e assumiu seu lugar a nossa frente, ajeitando alguns papéis. Me mexi nervosamente em minha cadeira, eu estava com um _mal pressentimento_.

- Bem, vocês receberam os relatórios da equipe de ciberguerra, o que acharam do que eles descobriram? – perguntou iniciando a conversa.

- Confuso. – respondeu Edward. – Não consigo compreender que não temos essa tecnologia a nossa disposição, e se ela de fato começou a ser desenvolvida aqui dentro porque não tem nada em nenhum dos arquivos do departamento? – inquiriu curioso. Olhei dele para Eleazar, que ainda mantinha seu sorriso amigável no rosto.

- Também fiz esta pergunta Edward, mas segundo Sam todos os avanços sobre essa tecnologia foram em vão, nada os ajudou a acessar o sistema. – explicou.

- Compreendi. – assentiu Edward.

- E você Isabella, o que achou? – perguntou, virando-se para mim.

- Suspeito, mas vago. – respondi, controlando minha voz para não tremer. - Vamos ter que averiguar mais afundo sobre esse sistema, tentar colher depoimentos sobre quem estava envolvido no projeto e tentar uma extradição do governo italiano para Royce King, e principalmente termos em mãos um pedido para sua prisão. Acho que ele pode estar ajudando Aro Volturi. – expressei meu ponto.

- Também pensei nisto, e já comuniquei algumas autoridades italianas que estão atrás do senhor King, mas segundo os relatórios deles, parece que ele não está mais no vilarejo que vivia antes. – pontuou. Tanto Edward quanto eu meneamos a cabeça em concordância.

Eleazar nos contemplou por alguns segundos, era como um professor que olhava dois alunos excepcionais, procurando uma maneira de dizer que ambos tinham sido excelente em algo.

- Bem – começou novamente Eleazar. -, além dessas investigações sobre o caso Camorra, todos sabem que eu também venho investigando sobre a morte de Laurent, e como vocês sabem tenho minhas suspeitas que pode ter alguma correlação com o infiltrado. – explanou.

- Sim. – confirmamos Edward e eu, praticamente em uníssono.

- Acredito que vocês tiveram conhecimento que _todos_ que tiveram contato com ele naquele fatídico dia podem ser suspeitos, certo? – novamente Edward e eu meneamos em concordância. Porém a linguagem corporal do ruivo me intrigou.

Ele torcia violentamente as mãos em seu colo, sua perna esquerda tremia em um movimento repetitivo e impaciente. Edward estava _nervoso_, e isso conseguiu me deixar ainda mais nervosa.

- Não que eu acredite que seja qualquer um dos dois, essa opção está totalmente fora de cogitação para mim, pois seria _impossível_ que vocês fizessem tal atrocidade. Eu sei o quanto vocês admiravam Thompson. – disse despreocupadamente.

Eleazar parecia pisar em ovos, cauteloso e sagaz.

- Mas um fato interessante no dossiê que recebi dos dois me chamou a atenção. – disse sorrindo. – Algo sobre um _litígio_, vocês sabem o que pode ser? – perguntou astuto.

- Não faço a mínima idéia. – respondeu Edward, que olhou para mim, assim como Eleazar.

- Também desconheço isto. – disse dando de ombros, mas a apreensão tomava o meu corpo, de maneira preocupante.

- Interessante. – disse Eleazar, abrindo uma das pastas que estavam sobre a sua mesa. – Sabe o que diz neste papel? – perguntou para nós.

Novamente Edward e eu meneamos negativamente a cabeça, mas eu podia sentir meu estômago se revirando, e a ânsia, náusea e o mal estar se alastrando pelo meu corpo. Com minha visão periférica notei que Edward torcia mais fortemente suas mãos, e agora eram suas duas pernas que balançavam nervosamente. Eu podia sentir a tensão que emanava dele, porque era a mesma que emanava de mim mesma.

Eleazar sorriu resignado, mas seus olhos pareciam _curiosos _e _divertidos_. E ainda com um sorriso nos lábios que foi transmitido por sua voz, declarou:

- Diz que vocês são _casados_.

.

* * *

_**N/A: **__Lá lalá lá lalá lá lalá..._

_Vocês não estão vindo correndo atrás de mim não, por terminar este capítulo assim, estão? _

_Bem... alguns já estavam adivinhando que eles haviam se casado, MAS... a pergunta que não quer calar é porque eles continuam casados, afinal não é segredo para ninguém que os dois tem muito ódio um pelo outro, mas porque? Ahhh... peguei vocês... isso eu não vou contar tão cedo, talvez eu conte o porque eles continuam casados, e não pediram o divórcio, mas o motivo da separação ainda está cedo! *HUAHUAHUAHUAHUA*_

_Tivemos um turbilhão de novas informações neste capítulo... sério ainda estou chocada por vocês acharem que o James é o infiltrado, ele é tão da paz, tão atencioso a Bella, tão querido! *.*_

_Falando em Bella e James... o que vocês estão acharão destes apagões que a Bella têm? Isso é bastante importante para o futuro, então fiquem atentos. Outra coisa foi essas informações que eles conseguiram em Maryland, intrigante, será que James tem razão e exista mais de um informante? E que talvez Royce King esteja envolvido, mas será?_

_E tem algo que eu disse no capítulo passado que ninguém fez ainda relação, que é bastante importante, mas logo vocês irão entender. *assobia*_

_E aí, acham que eu mereço uma review? Eu acho que vocês poderiam sei lá, me dizer suas suspeitas, ou então vocês não fazem idéia de quem suspeitar... estou no caminho certo? *HIHIHIHIHI*_

_Eu estou toda presunçosa hoje, não? É a ansiedade para assistir __**ECLIPSE**__ na sessão da meia-noite de hoje! Sim aqui na província que eu vivo vai ter uma sessão as 23:55 hrs, estou super ansiosa com o filme, algo me diz que titio Slade fez um trabalho descente!_

_Mais uma vez venho pedir para que vocês votem no __**OSCAR FANFICS DO ANO**__: __caroldramaqueen*blogspot*com/2010/04/oscar-fanfics-do-ano*html_

_Não sei dizer a vocês se irei postar daqui __**5**__ dias, seguindo esse padrão dos últimos capítulos, ou em uma semana, tudo dependerá do meu tempo, mas dia 7 sem dúvidas tem o conto do mês de julho em __**PDA**__, e será em homenagem ao rei do pop: Michael Jackson – pelo menos a música é dele! *HIHIHIHIHIHI*_

_Nós encontramos por ai, e não esqueçam que eu __**AMO VOCÊS**__!_

_Obrigada por lerem. ;D_

_Beijos,_

_Carol._

_.

* * *

_

_**N/B:**__ Deus do céu! Quanta correria! Isso que dá viajar pra outra cidade pra ver Eclipse sendo que nem as coisas da faculdade eu consegui terminar direito. MAS É E-C-L-I-P-S-E, GENTE! Faculdade que espere xDDD~_

_Minha N/B hoje vai ser curtíssima e menos empolgada que o de costume devido ao tempo, contando com o esse minuto exato tenho só mais 9 para desligar esse computador e ir pra aula. _

_Esse capítulo foi DELICIOSO de se betar, pois compartilhei muito das idéias da Carol, puxei sua orelha, lhe dei uns toques e quando terminei de ler eu pensei 'poha! Ela revelou o segredo!' Muito bom, hein! Quem ai achava que eles eram casados? Se ela não me fala, nunca ia saber. E a entrada do Royce King na história? E o que os Cullen discutiam?_

_É, pra quem acha que essa fanfic ainda tem MUITA COISA PELA FRENTE está certinho!_

_Então, vamos deixar suas reviews e seus palpites, logicamente que os surtos também valem!_

_Para quem é leitor e mora em São Paulo-capital e estará amanhã no shopping Santa Cruz para a estréia de ECLIPSE ao meio-dia, procurem uma louca com crachá do TwizoneBrasil. Quem sabe a gente não se conhece, hein!_

_Até semana que vem, gente! Booooom divertimento no Cinema! FINALMENTE A ESPERA ACABOU! *fogos*_

_Bjos,_

_Tod._

_.

* * *

_

**Quer fazer uma pobre autora feliz? oO**

**Deixa uma review para mim, dizendo se você gostou, ou se odiou, se você tem alguma sugestão! Pois sugestões e palpites aqui são fundamentais! *.***

**Ficarei encantada em ler!**

**É isso meus amores, obrigada novamente pelo carinho por essa minha fic.**

**Amo vocês!  
**.

* * *

ps.: flashback, contratos, acordos, ameaças, subornos... é muita coisa! ;D


	10. Contratos

_**DISCLAIMER: **__Eu não sou proprietária ou dona da saga __**TWILIGHT**__, todos os personagens e algumas características são de autoria e obra de Stephenie Meyer. Mas a temática, o enredo, e tudo mais que contém na fanfiction __**JUST JUSTICE**__, é de minha autoria. Dessa maneira ela é propriedade __minha__, e qualquer cópia, adaptação, tradução, postagem ou afins sem a minha autorização será denunciado sem piedade. Obrigada pela atenção.  
.

* * *

_

_**N/A:**__ Amores da minha vida!_

_Perdão, perdão, perdão, perdão, perdão, perdão, __**PERDÃO**__ por essa demora de quase duas semanas para postar este capítulo! É que eu acabei indo fazer uma viagem de férias para Curitiba e entre aproveitando minhas primas e meus amigos da capital, somado com uma gripe que me consome foi impossível escrever este capítulo. Mas juro assim que cheguei em casa comecei a trabalhar nele desesperadamente e finalmente está pronto!_

_Capítulo cheio de surpresas, revelações... *HIHIHIHIHIHI* é um capítulo interessante! Mas antes de iniciarmos o capítulo vamos falar rapidinho sobre: __**ECLIPSE**__!_

_WOW... wow... wow... Tio Slade fez um trabalho digníssimo, não? Tudo o que eu odiei em __**NEW MOON**__ parece que foi magicamente melhorado neste, ainda está longe da perfeição, afinal a saga não é nem um pouco perfeita, e perdão pelas minhas palavras, mas eu a acho bastante mal escrita. Sim, eu sou uma daquelas que ficou WTF? depois de ler __**BREAKING DAWN**__, verdade depois de um trabalho incrível que ela fez em __**ECLIPSE**__ escrever aquilo é uma ofensa a intelectualidade de qualquer um. Desculpem, mas esta é a minha opinião._

_Voltando ao filme... ain gente quem vai me presentear com um Xavier Samuel acá Riley? Juro que quem for à alma bondosa em me fazer isso tentarei dar o que quiserem em troca! *KKKKKKKKKKK* _

_Vocês viram todos os Cullen falam pelo menos uma frase? ADOOOOOOORO... principalmente o 'Bad ass' do Emmett para a Bella! Robert Pattinson, querido você finalmente fez jus ao Edward que eu li na metade divulgada de __**MIDNIGHT SUN**__ aquela coisa meio adulto, mas ainda com a alma de um adolescente de 17 anos, você finalmente deu '__**A'**__ vida ao seu Edward. Kristen de Bella... sei lá ela faz uma Bella interessante, só não sei se é a da minha imaginação... e no filme sem dúvidas a melhor frase dela é: 'Dad! I'm virgin, ok?' sim eu amei essa frase... apesar que a cena na cama dourada (digo uma das minhas passagens preferidas no livro) ficou interessante, claro que se ela fosse um cadinho mais longa e fosse em câmera lenta teria ficado perfeita! *HUAHUAHUAHUAHUA*_

_Eu não gosto do Jacob, e não nego isso, mas não tem como dizer que o Taylor interpreta o papel mal. Tudo bem que ele não é o Jacob da minha imaginação, mas do trio ele é de longe o que melhor vem atuando, ele nos deixa no meio termo de amor e ódio em relação ao personagem. Não, eu não sou Team Jacob, só acho o Taylor um bom ator. _

_A grande vilã da história... Victoria... de boa a Bryce não fez jus ao papel anteriormente interpretado muito bem pela Rachelle, vai dizer que ninguém mais sentiu uma super falta de quando o Edward atacava ela com lembranças do James, dizendo como ele havia matado o companheiro dela, não merecia um flashback dela com o amado? Seria o ápice do filme! *HUAHUAHUAHUA*_

_Os flashbacks da Rose e do Jasper? Perfeitos... quem não gostou de ver a Rose dando uma de noiva do Chuck? Acho que faltou mais emoção no conto dos Quielutes, mas tudo bem, o passado do Jasper veio para dar a emoção que faltava, adorei o passado do Jasper, sério mesmo. Mas não tem para ninguém... as grandes estrelas do filme mesmo foram Riley e Jasper. Foram simplesmente perfeitos, fizeram jus a minha imaginação. _

_Ah... mas se tem uma coisa que eu realmente senti, muito, mais muito a falta foi a Bella tendo ciúmes da Tanya! Sério só o coitado do Edward é o corno da história, ciumento possessivo? Na nanina não! Quero um beijo 'caliente' entre Edward e Tanya já! *KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK* Brincadeira amores..._

_Bem... já falei demais aqui hoje, mas eu precisava colocar meu ponto sobre o filme! _

_Obrigada a todos pelas reviews no capítulo passado, as favoritações, alertas, recomendações, os tweets de vocês comentando o capítulo, tudo isto é inestimável, é o que me motiva a escrever, mesmo que as reviews sejam um pouco escassas. _

_**AGRADEÇO IMENSAMENTE VOCÊS PELO CARINHO ABSURDO QUE ME DÃO.  
EU AMO MUITO TODOS VOCÊS!**_

_Agora deixo vocês com o capítulo, boa leitura! ;D_

_.

* * *

_

**JUST JUSTICE**

capítulo nove  
Contratos

.

**"_Contratos, inclusive os de casamento,  
são realizados justamente porque o futuro é incerto e imprevisível."_**  
_- Stephen Kanitz -_

.

_Edward Cullen_

.

Claro que dizia que éramos casados. Tanto Bella quanto eu sabíamos o que dizia naquele papel. Naquele litígio. Ainda continuávamos casados. Na verdade sabíamos até mesmo que o nosso _eminente_ divórcio só aconteceria daqui a um ano. Era o que dizia o _contrato_.

Eleazar riu sonoramente ao notar que nenhum de nós lhe ofereceu alguma resposta. Não tínhamos respostas para dar. Negar? Para quê? Talvez isso só piorasse ainda mais a nossa situação, quem sabe com um pouco de sorte não conseguíssemos fazer um acordo com Eleazar como havíamos feito com o governo de Nevada?

Quem eu queria enganar, Eleazar nunca aceitaria um a acordo, ainda mais um _ridículo_ como o que fizemos para tentar anular o nosso casamento.

_Patético_. Era isso que eu e Bella éramos: patéticos, idiotas, tolos. Tolos apaixonados um pelo outro e pela profissão que escolhemos.

Lancei um olhar de lado para Bella, ela continuava com a aparência doentia que vinha apresentando nos últimos dias, não tão terrível como no nosso último ano de faculdade, mas muito próxima. Sua pele estava pálida, grandes olheiras arroxeadas se encontravam sob seus olhos, o castanho que outrora fora brilhante, agora estava opaco e sem nenhum brilho.

Bella parecia _doente_. Parecia não, ela _estava_ doente. Gostaria de questionar o que estava lhe passando, mas eu perdera esse direito, certo? Não, eu me recusava a perder esse direito, e na verdade se dependesse de mim _nunca_ perderia.

Ri internamente sem humor.

Quem eu queria enganar? Eu sabia que os advogados da Bella estavam com uma petição praticamente pronta para um divórcio litigioso caso eu não assinasse o divórcio normal, e poderia colocar, com toda a certeza, que ela faria questão de me humilhar e se possível retirar cada misero centavo meu. Fora o que ela jurou quando assinamos o acordo.

Tentei esquecer isso, ainda tínhamos um longo ano até que qualquer coisa fosse resolvida, o nosso problema atual pelo que parecia não era o mesmo, e ainda observando Bella notei ela tremer ligeiramente, conhecendo ela como eu conheço, certeza que estava pensando nos piores cenários que Eleazar poderia nos fazer passar.

Respirei fundo, tentando manter a minha calma, mas uma parte do meu cérebro – a que era emocionalmente envolvida com Bella – me fazia crer nos piores desfechos.

- Vou tomar esse silêncio de vocês como um sim. – disse divertido após alguns minutos, para em seguida levantar-se da sua cadeira e serenamente parando atrás de nós, entre nossas cadeiras. – Se vocês não tivessem entrado para a academia, vocês seriam ótimos advogados. _De família_. – concluiu rindo.

Não tinha graça, principalmente porque não sabíamos o que ele faria com tal informação.

- Sabe Edward, Isabella, lendo esses contratos que foram celebrados entre vocês, não posso deixar de dizer que eles são bastante... hum... _enérgicos_, o universo dos advogados perderam dois grandes juristas, mas que felizmente o FBI ganhou. – elogiou apertando nossos ombros.

Sim, Eleazar era perspicaz, inteligente e estava nos elogiando, nos colocando em um pedestal para depois nos derrubar de lá e nos pisotear sem nenhum ressentimento.

- Como dois futuros advogados apaixonados um pelo outro e apaixonados pela profissão, podem ser _tolos_. – disse balançando sua cabeça e afastando-se de onde estávamos. – Vocês podem imaginar quantos casais gostariam de ter advogados que criassem _pré-nupciais_ como este de vocês? Vocês ganhariam milhões, senhor e senhora Cullen. – provocou. Bella fechou suas mãos em punho, respirando pesadamente.

- Eu. Não. Sou. Uma. Cullen. – cuspiu como se um simples sobrenome fosse uma doença. Eleazar riu.

- Claro Isabella, seu nome é... – começou buscando um dos papéis em sua mesa, que pelo reflexo da luz pude notar ser uma cópia da certidão de casamento. – Isabella Marie Swan _Cullen_, esqueci de dizer que você continuou com seu sobrenome de solteira. – sorriu amavelmente sentando-se em sua cadeira.

Eu simplesmente não sabia o que dizer. Eu não tinha palavras. Parecia que tudo o que construí desde que deixei Harvard estava desmoronando sonoramente ao meu lado. Por que, por que eu fui dar aquela maldita sugestão à Bella? Por quê?

Eleazar nos observou por longos segundos, para em seguida pegar os documentos e contratos sobre a nossa vida, que estava sobre sua mesa e os ler para si mesmo. Fechei meus olhos tentando pensar em alguma desculpa para nos livrar dessa fria que entramos. Uma desculpa razoável para darmos, para explicar o que havia acontecido naqueles meses...

.

_**Flashback**_

.

_Mais um fim de semestre havia finalmente acabado. As férias de verão começariam dali a quarenta e oito horas. Califórnia esperava a mim e a Bella em sessenta horas._

_Não éramos um casal de namorados convencionais, por assim dizer. Éramos namorados, pelo menos para nós dois, uma vez que todos achavam que éramos inimigos mortais ou como alguns costumavam a intitular: _amigos com benefícios_. _

_Não éramos isso, éramos mais que um casal. Talvez vivêssemos as farpas na frente dos outros, mas nos amávamos. Sim, nos amávamos. Fora magnânimo quando depois de um sexo delicioso entre nós, Bella disse com a respiração irregular aquelas três palavras: 'Eu te amo'._

_Parecia que meu mundo tinha ficado inerte, só existia uma pessoa que ainda o fazia girar: Bella. Eu me sentia etéreo, como se tivesse tendo uma experiência fora do corpo naquele segundo, mas durara somente isto a minha hesitação, pois com medo de que ela retirasse o que havia dito, retribui o mais rápido que pude meus sentimentos por ela._

_Desde então o termo 'namorados' era o que usávamos para falar um do outro. Óbvio que muitas pessoas não acreditaram nesse novo status, principalmente por causa das brigas diárias que tínhamos em sala de aula, mas era difícil para todos entenderem que as nossas diferenças só cabiam na sala de aula, fora dela éramos um casal de namorados apaixonados._

_E assim, depois de recebermos as nossas notas de Direito de Família e Direito das Sucessões, onde eu e Bella conseguimos obter as notas mais altas da sala, levando a professora dizer que ela teria que dificultar ainda mais suas provas para que alunos não obtivessem a nota máxima que havíamos obtido, seguimos separados para o Black Rose – um bar irlandês que ficava próximo ao campus._

_Éramos freqüentadores assíduos do Black Rose, era comum nos encontrarmos ali depois das aulas, ou nos finais de semana. Eu e Bella, para evitarmos o falatório sobre nossa vida particular, ficávamos distantes um do outro, sem nenhuma demonstração pública de afeto, a não ser que olhares em que praticamente despíamos um ao outro contasse.._

_Bella estava próxima a mesa onde ficavam os dardos para o tiro ao alvo. Ela era boa nisto. Na verdade não tinha um dia que ela não humilhasse quem fosse ali apostar com ela por quem conseguia acertar três de cinco no centro. Óbvio que ela _sempre_ acertava as cinco, ganhando muitos dólares dos trouxas que teimavam competir com ela._

_Ela pegou seu copo meio cheio de cerveja Guinness e o bebeu em um gole só, eu a observava com um sorriso no rosto, ela me fascinava de uma maneira tão diferente que eu tinha que me controlar para não atacá-la._

_- Terra chamando Edward Cullen. – Brian O'Dell, meu companheiro de quarto, chamou me despertando do encanto de Bella._

_- Oi? – disse meio perdido, enquanto dava mais uma tacada em uma bola a encaçapando, na mesa de sinuca onde estávamos. _

_- Oi? Sério mesmo que você disse oi? – perguntou divertido olhando para mim com um sorriso maldoso no rosto. – Cara, essa mulher ainda vai ser sua ruína, ela te enfeitiçou! – ponderou antes de dar uma tacada e errá-la._

_- Que mulher? – perguntei divertido, encaçapando outra bola._

_- Ah, qual é Edward? Você não está querendo me enganar, não é mesmo? – perguntou irônico, mas antes que eu pudesse lhe responder, continuou: - Não preciso fazer Direito para saber que você e Isabella Swan têm alguma coisa. – disse dando de ombros. Brian fazia Administração, mas de alguma maneira ele sabia tudo o que acontecia no campus._

_- E como você chegou a essa solução _'gossip girl'_? – perguntei irônico, usando o apelido que Bella havia dado para Brian, por ele _sempre_ saber da vida de todos, ou pelo menos da nossa, no campus. _

_Ele riu audivelmente, bebendo um grande gole da sua cerveja, que foi rapidamente copiado por mim._

_- Edward meu caro, você acha que eu não sei que é com ela que você fica falando sacanagem no telefone? Ou então fazendo sexo virtual? Ou ainda é para casa dela que você vai ao meio da noite, ou quando dá uns sumiços do campus? Ou também quando uma gravata está na fechadura do nosso quarto é ela que está com você? Sério que você acha que eu não sei que você vem 'comendo' Isabella Swan pelos últimos quatro anos? – inquiriu._

_- Sabe Brian... – comecei encaçapando a última bola que havia sobre a mesa. – Talvez você deva largar o curso de Administração e começar Jornalismo, quem sabe você não consegue um trabalho em uma revista de fofoca. – disse rindo, antes de virar todo o líquido que tinha em meu copo._

_- Então você não nega que vocês estão juntos? – perguntou curioso._

_- Eu não disse isso. – respondi divertido, enquanto guardava o taco que usava antes no suporte._

_- Vocês não estão juntos? – perguntou, vindo até onde estava guardando o taco._

_- Também não disse isso. – respondi, pedindo outro copo de cerveja para o barman._

_- Qual é Edward, vai ficar nesse joguinho de 'eu não disse isso'? Diz aí: você e Isabella Swan estão juntos? – perguntou bebericando um gole de sua cerveja._

_- Somos amigos. – respondi, vislumbrando Bella pagando o que havia consumido e saindo do bar._

_- Com _benefícios_? – perguntou esperançoso. Uma risada alta saiu por meus lábios, enquanto virava a cerveja que estava no meu copo com rapidez._

_- Cara, por que você não vai 'meter' em alguém e se esqueça da minha vida sexual? – perguntei ainda divertido._

_- Grrr... como você é inconveniente Edward, todos os homens se gabam das garotas que comem menos você, juro que estou começando achar que você é gay! – ponderou irritado, como uma criança contrariada. Lancei um olhar sobressaltado arqueando uma sobrancelha._

_- Você acha que se eu fosse gay te deixaria _intacto_? Já teria feito loucuras com você! – provoquei-o acentuando um pouco meu tom de voz para deixá-lo irritado. Se tinha algo que Brian não suportava eram gays. _

_Homofóbico do caralho! Deixa cada um ter sua orientação sexual; gays respeitam muito mais as pessoas que muitos heteros machões. – gritei comigo mesmo, enquanto esperava ele digerir a brincadeira._

_- Grrr... – gemeu novamente. – Não corrompa a minha mente, vou ter que ir correndo agora para o dormitório da Megan demonstrar minha virilidade. – disse retirando sua carteira do bolso e pagando o que havia consumido. Rolei meus olhos por causa de sua frase._

_- Você é tão retardado às vezes! – respondi, retirando minha carteira do bolso para também pagar o que havia consumido._

_- Edward, cara, eu gosto de mulher, nada contra quem gosta de homem. – respondeu fazendo uma cara de nojo no final._

_- Eu também gosto e _muito_ de mulher, mas não é por isso que vou tratar mal quem gosta de pessoas do mesmo sexo. – respondi, enquanto caminhávamos para a saída do bar._

_- Tanto faz. – respondeu quando chegamos ao estacionamento. – Vou brincar um pouco com a Megan, você irá para o dormitório? – perguntou._

_- Não. – respondi, retirando meu celular do bolso e lendo uma mensagem de Bella._

_- Você irá aparecer em algum ponto essa noite? – perguntou novamente, enquanto eu digitava uma resposta para a _minha_ garota._

_- Definitivamente não. – respondi sorrindo, pensando em todas as coisas que Bella e eu poderíamos fazer._

_- Vai ir brincar um pouco com Isabella? – perguntou esperançoso._

_- Não é da sua conta Brian. – respondi divertido, enquanto caminhava até meu carro._

_- Porra Edward! Vai se foder, custa dizer um simples _sim _ou _não_?_

_- Vai você Brian! – gritei antes de acelerar o carro para ir até o mercado onde encontraria Bella._

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

_Encontrei-me com Bella em um supermercado a algumas quadras de sua casa, onde ela estava comprando alguns vinhos para nós. Cheguei por trás dela sem fazer nenhum barulho, seduzido por sua calça jeans justa e sua regata preta amarrada com um pequeno nó em sua cintura deixando um pedaço de sua barriga lisa, branca e reta a mostra._

_Inesperadamente para ela, muito certo para mim, a abracei por trás a assustando enquanto dava-lhe um beijo casto em sua nuca._

_- Edward! – protestou, mas derretendo-se toda em meus braços._

_- Você está linda hoje, digo que foi bem difícil me controlar vendo-a destruir todos aqueles marmanjos. – disse em seu ouvido, mordiscando o lóbulo de sua orelha, a fazendo tremer e gemer baixinho._

_- Temos que manter as aparências. – disse afastando-se de mim._

_- Não sei por que Bella, daqui um ano estaremos formados e _nunca_ mais iremos ver esses perdedores. – respondi entediado por estarmos discutindo mais uma vez à mesma coisa, enquanto pegava a cesta onde já se encontrava duas garrafas de vinho e alguns frios para comermos._

_- Você sabe que eu odeio atenção sobre mim Edward, e se assumirmos o que temos seria um inferno. – disse dando de ombros, enquanto caminhava até o caixa._

_Não poderia dizer nada agora, não no caixa com aquela garota fofoqueira passando as compras, mas eu ainda iria insistir para assumirmos o nosso relacionamento._

_Assim que estávamos na privacidade do meu carro a puxei para um beijo urgente, estava morrendo de vontade de beijá-la, arrancar sua roupa e possuí-la loucamente._

_- Ainn Edward... vamos fazer isso em casa. – disse com a voz tremida e cheia de tesão._

_- Por que Bella? Podemos começar isso aqui e continuar em casa, tem tantas coisas que quero fazer com você mesmo. – a provoquei enquanto minhas mãos massageavam seus seios por debaixo de sua blusa e sutiã._

_- Agrrr... – tremeu em tesão. – Por favor, Edward. – implorou._

_- Tudo bem. – disse me afastando dela. – Mas chegando à sua casa, essa roupa não vai ficar nenhum minuto a mais no seu corpo. – disse dando-lhe uma piscadela._

_- Eu espero por isso. – devolveu provocadora, enquanto sua pequena mão massageava minha ereção dura que estava sob minha calça jeans._

_Não sei como consegui dirigir até seu apartamento, ainda mais com Bella me atentando terrivelmente com suas mãos e lábios mágicos, mas assim que o estacionei meu carro de qualquer jeito próximo a calçada, agarrando a sacola de compras em uma mão e a mão de Bella com a outra, subimos até o terceiro andar em que ela morava em uma velocidade impressionante._

_Mal a porta fechou atrás de nós, e eu coloquei a sacola que trazia no chão, que nossas roupas começaram a ser retiradas de nós com rapidez. O desejo um pelo corpo do outro era gritante, voraz, insaciável e nos dominava._

_Fora ali mesmo no hall de entrada que nos entregamos um ao outro. Era magnânimo estar dentro de Bella, ouvido seus gemidos, tendo seus orgasmos para mim, sendo o causador deles. Depois de três orgasmos, caímos lado a lado no corredor respirando aos arquejos._

_- Uau... isso fica cada vez melhor. – murmurou com a respiração falha._

_- Não é a toa que dizem que a prática leva a perfeição. – respondi, dando um suave beijo em seus lábios e levantando para pegar um par de taças e o saca-rolha._

_Ainda nus sentados no corredor do apartamento da Bella, começamos a saborear o vinho que havíamos comprado antes de irmos para seu apartamento. Bella estava encostada em mim, enquanto meu braço esquerdo a abraçava, fazendo carinhos delicados em seu braço, enquanto ela fazia o mesmo na minha coxa._

_O silêncio entre nós era confortável, não era necessária nenhuma palavra, somente a respiração e a presença um do outro eram mais que suficiente para nos fazer bem. Depois de alguns minutos em pleno silêncio, Bella o quebrou com sua risada leve e divertida._

_- O que foi? – perguntei, colocando a minha taça no chão e buscando no bolso da minha calça meu maço de cigarros._

_- Pensando em casamentos. – disse ainda rindo._

_- E por que você estaria pensando em casamentos? – questionei, enquanto levava o cigarro a boca e o ascendia, tragando-o em seguida passando para Bella, que o tragou antes de me devolvê-lo._

_- A prova da Sra. Davis me fez pensar seriamente em ser advogada de família, não sei... preparar acordos pré-nupciais, brigas por divórcios milionários, acho que deve ser divertido. – disse rindo, tomando um longo gole do seu vinho._

_- Você está dizendo que está considerando abandonar a pretensão de ser promotora? – perguntei divertido._

_- Ah Edward, você sabe que faz meses que eu estou confusa sobre o que fazer depois de me formar, se duvidar é bem capaz de seguir a carreira no FBI como você. – respondeu, antes de buscar novamente o cigarro que estava entre meus dedos para tragar mais uma vez._

_- Você não quer ficar _longe_ de mim, Bella? – provoquei-a._

_- Você acha isso Edward? – perguntou presunçosa._

_- Sim, eu acho. – disse dando de ombros, tragando mais uma vez o cigarro que estava em minha mão. _

_- Como você é convencido. – respondeu dando um suave tapa em minha coxa._

_- Seja minha namorada? – perguntei._

_- Eu já sou a sua namorada. – respondeu rindo._

_- Oficialmente? – pedi._

_- Não precisa ser oficialmente, eu sei que sou sua, e você é meu. E que nós nos amamos. – respondeu, em seguida bebericando mais um gole de seu vinho._

_- Você me ama? – perguntei._

_- Você sabe que sim, seu tolo! – respondeu rindo, mas dando em seguida um suave beijo em meus lábios._

_- _Casa_ comigo então? – perguntei subitamente._

_- Como? – perguntou sobressaltada, virando-se para me encarar._

_- Vamos tornar isso oficial Bella. – disse, apagando o cigarro no cinzeiro ao meu lado e voltando o meu olhar no dela. – Ninguém precisa saber, só nos dois Bella, eu só quero ter algo _oficial_ com você! – exclamei, mantendo meus olhos nos dela._

_- Mas... como faríamos isto? – perguntou tolamente._

_- Bem... – disse sentando-me mais próximo a ela. – Estamos indo para a Califórnia daqui dois dias, poderíamos dirigir até Vegas e nos casar. – disse dando de ombros._

_- Com um Elvis celebrando o casamento? – perguntou rindo. Ri também a puxando para o meu colo._

_- Não me importa se for o Elvis, Michael Jackson, Mickey Mouse ou até mesmo Ihering que celebre o casamento eu só quero que seja oficial. – expliquei, citando o jurista mais notável que o ordenamento jurídico mundial conhece._

_- Você irá ressuscitar Ihering? – perguntou, tentando me distrair ao beijar meu pescoço._

_- Se for para casar com você, é possível que eu ressuscite até os doze apóstolos. – disse, beijando agora seu pescoço alvo._

_- Digamos que eu diga sim, teremos um pré-nupcial? – perguntou sedutoramente._

_- Tudo o que você quiser. – respondi beijando-a._

_- Posso até mesmo pedir uma mesada mensal para você? – questionou divertida._

_- O que é meu é seu. – respondi, beijando nos lábios sofregamente._

_- Okay, eu aceito casar-me com você, mas teremos que fazer juntos o pré-nupcial. – ponderou._

_- O que você quiser. – respondi, beijando-a novamente enquanto deitávamos novamente no piso do corredor e nos amamos mais uma vez._

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

_Os dois dias seguintes ao pedido de casamento passaram em um piscar de olhos, Bella e eu havíamos preparado um pré-nupcial único, utilizamos alguns trechos de famosos contratos, com algumas cláusulas de nossa criação. Ele não tinha _nenhuma_ falha._

_Assim que desembarcamos no aeroporto de Los Angeles, alugamos um carro para irmos até Las Vegas onde nos casaríamos. Apesar de serem quatro horas de viagem, a mesma foi feita com tranqüilidade, comigo e Bella cantando _rocks_ da década de noventa, ou comendo porcarias que encontramos nas lojas de conveniência pela estrada._

_Felizmente chegamos a Vegas, em tempo para irmos a um cartório e registrar nosso pré-nupcial. Claro que o tabelião olhou-nos torto quando ele notou que estávamos registrando um pré-nupcial, mas não disse nada, enquanto começou a ler, mas em determinado momento, ele nos questionou:_

_- Vocês têm certeza sobre essa última cláusula? – perguntou desconfiado. – Vocês sabem que estão abrindo mão de qualquer pretensão jurídica entre vocês por cinco anos, certo?_

_- Não iremos nos divorciar. _Nunca_. – disse Bella com um sorriso._

_- Senhorita Swan, casamento é um contrato incerto e imprevisível, muitas coisas podem acontecer em apenas _um_ ano. – explicou o tabelião._

_- Sr. Smith, somos advogados, temos certeza sobre essa última cláusula. Nós nos amamos, e duvido muito que irá mudar até esse prazo, não acredito de nenhuma maneira que vamos querer nos separar em menos de cinco anos, na verdade, duvido que iremos fazer isso algum dia. – disse abraçando Bella, e dando um beijo estalado em sua bochecha._

_- Se vocês estão certos disto, eu não posso fazer mais nada, vou preparar a documentação para registrarmos este contrato. – disse levantando-se de sua cadeira e indo até um _scanner_ para copiar o pré-nupcial e nossos documentos._

_O processo no cartório demorou cerca de uma hora, e depois de assinarmos algumas toneladas de papéis, seguimos para o hotel em que ficaríamos hospedados. Ele ficava localizado cerca de três quadras da capela onde casaríamos em algumas horas._

_Mal entramos no quarto e Bella já desmaiou na cama, ela estava cansadíssima. Eu a compreendia, oito horas de vôo e mais quatro de carro deixava qualquer um morto. Programei meu celular para despertar em cinco horas – o que nos daria tempo suficiente para nos preparar, e assim cai na inconsciência._

_Às cinco horas passaram tão rápido, que parecia que só havia piscado os olhos, e com um pouco de dificuldade consegui acordar Bella. Tomamos um banho juntos, mas logo Bella me expulsou do banheiro com a desculpa que ela teria que arrumar o cabelo e se maquiar._

_Como havíamos combinado no avião, assim que me trocaria iria para a pequena capela, e Bella me encontraria lá para nos casar. Tudo bem que não era a cerimônia grandiosa, por isso optei por usar um traje mais esporte fino: calça preta e uma camisa azul claro, sem gravata. _

_Como a minha futura esposa havia dito: "Imagine as fotos se você estiver de social? Uiii... que brega Edward, é melhor 'fingirmos' que estamos casando por acaso. É Vegas, baby!"_

_Tive que concordar com ela, a aparência do acaso seria algo mais a nossa cara. Nossa vida juntos era movida pelo acaso. Olhei mais uma vez as nossas alianças, que estava dentro de uma caixa no bolso de minha calça._

_Elas eram douradas e relativamente grossas, e para não chamar muita atenção para elas no centro delas tinham um filete em prata em toda a sua volta. Mas não era o adorno exterior que chamava a atenção, o que era mais interessante era a parte interior, onde além dos nossos nomes e a data que nos tornaremos marido e mulher, tinha uma frase que havíamos escolhido: "Te amo. Mais que a minha própria vida. Sempre."_

_Sorri relembrando a nossa pressa para gravarmos as alianças. Fora tão repentino, que corremos atrás de todos os detalhes. Até agora eu não entendia como Bella conseguiu em dois dias comprar um vestido para usar, mas eu sei que ela o fez. Eu não havia visto. Na verdade eu não sabia nem mesmo a cor que seria, mas conhecendo Bella era bem provável que fosse preto, como ela diria: "Para afastar os maus olhados." _

_Estava perdido nos meus pensamentos, e me assustei com o toque do meu celular. Era uma mensagem de Bella dizendo que estava próxima a capela. Me levantei, guardando no meu bolso as alianças. Mal terminei de guardar e um dos táxis brancos de Las Vegas parou em frente onde eu estava, antes que eu pudesse sequer pensar a porta se abriu e por ela saiu Bella._

_Ela estava linda. Muito mais que linda. Belíssima. Foi impossível não sorrir ao vê-la, e ela repetiu o gesto. E surpreendentemente ela não estava de preto, na verdade ela estava de branco. O vestido era curto, batendo no meio de suas coxas e um pouco rodado. Seus seios e sua cintura fina eram marcados pelos filetes delicados em prata. O decote na frente deixava muito para a imaginação, a curva de seus seios parecia gritar para mim. Suas costas estavam nuas devido ao decote do vestido. _

_Uma delicada gargantilha de ouro branco com um pequeno diamante adornava seu pescoço, fazendo um par perfeito com os brincos minúsculos que ela usava, em seus pés sapatos de salto de um branco gelo, quase um bege claríssimo. No seu pulso para fazer jus ao seu ditado de afastar os maus olhados uma pulseira discreta, mas inteiramente negra onde ela carregava um pequeno mais bem feito buque de rosas vermelhas._

_Seus cabelos estavam soltos, com ondas perfeitas, deixando preso somente a sua franja, onde tinha um pequeno topete. Seus olhos estavam marcados por um delineador preto e suas pálpebras por uma sombra prata. Suas bochechas tinham um tom de pêssego suave e seus lábios mantinham a cor natural, a não ser por um leve brilho. _

_Bella estava encantadora. Sexy. E ela era _minha_._

_Ofereci uma mão, auxiliando-a para que fossemos para dentro da pequena capela. Sem nenhuma hesitação ela a pegou, sorrindo brilhantemente para mim, que sem conseguir me conter, retribui._

_- Você está linda. – elogiei. Suas bochechas se tingiram de rosa, deixando-a mais encantadora ainda. – Mas não esperava vê-la de branco. – disse com um sorriso no rosto._

_- Posso não ser muito convencional, mas é uma tradição, e mesmo não sendo mais virgem eu mereço me casar de branco. – disse dando de ombros. – Afinal, quem me deflorou é que está se tornando meu marido. – disse dando uma piscadela bastante erótica._

_Sorri do seu termo antiquado. Eu sabia que eu havia sido o primeiro e o único cara com que Bella havia tido relações sexuais, e sinceramente? Me orgulhava _muito_ disto._

_A cerimônia de fato foi realizada por um ministro vestido de Elvis Presley o que fez Bella rir muito enquanto entrava na pequena capela, e por mais que fosse impossível ela conseguiu controlar a risada durante todo o ato. Felizmente a cerimônia foi rápida. Quinze minutos depois estávamos oficialmente casados, de alianças trocadas, documentos assinados e tirando fotos com um jovem fotógrafo que ficava ali registrando o momento._

_Os sorrisos e risadas de Bella me contagiavam e eu não agüentava, junto com ela acabava rindo. Eu nunca estive tão feliz em toda a minha vida. E chamando um táxi fomos até um dos milhares cassinos para jantarmos, e tentarmos a sorte. _

_Resultado da noite no cassino: gastamos quase dois mil dólares com o jantar e a jogatina, mas, conseguimos ganhar nos jogos de azar cinco mil dólares. Um lucro de três mil dólares não era tão ruim, ainda mais pela noite que ainda nos esperava no hotel._

_Assim como havia pedido para os funcionários do hotel, nossa suíte fora decorada de maneira espetacular, era uma típica suíte nupcial. Com a fome e, o desejo voraz que dominava a mim e agora a minha esposa, mal conseguimos chegar a cama para nos livrar de nossas roupas._

_Amamos-nos como nunca fizemos:, era intenso, apaixonado, luxuriante e abarrotado de tesão. Era impressionante como nossos corpos se completavam, se encaixavam perfeitamente. Nossos gemidos eram as mais belas sinfonias, nossos orgasmos eram o mais prazeroso paraíso, era a perfeição._

_Os próximos dois dias em Vegas foram praticamente passados dentro do quarto. Éramos jovens e recém-casados. Óbvio que passaríamos os dias no quarto nos amando com intensidade e todo o prazer que poderíamos._

_Voltamos para a Califórnia da mesma maneira que fomos a Nevada, de carro, mas a viagem que normalmente duraria quatro horas, no máximo cinco, demoramos nove horas, como eu disse: éramos jovens e recém-casados e o nosso desejo sempre estava à flor da pele, não sendo possível tirar minhas mãos dela e vice-versa._

_Passamos duas semanas na Califórnia, tudo porque tínhamos que voltar a Boston e iniciar nossos estágios de verão em uma semana. Bella passaria dois dias com sua mãe no Arizona e mais dois dias com seu pai em Washington, eu iria até Chicago ficar um tempo com meus pais. Era estranho ter que ficar cinco dias longe da minha _esposa_, mas era o que tínhamos que fazer._

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

_Os três meses que passamos fazendo nossos estágios de verão foram bem motivantes, tanto para Bella como para mim. Os escritórios de advocacia em que estagiávamos, eram os melhores e mais prestigiados do estado do Massachusetts, e obviamente como tudo que tinha haver com nossas profissões as empresas eram concorrentes, mas nem eu, muito menos Bella, nos deixávamos levar pelas brigas judiciais dos nossos empregadores, pois o que realmente valia a pena era comer algum _take-out_ com a minha esposa depois do expediente e em seguida nos amarmos vorazmente._

_No início de setembro as aulas retornaram muito mais complexas e difíceis do que estávamos acostumados nos anos anteriores. Definitivamente era o peso do último ano de faculdade. Apesar dos nossos horários no estágio terem diminuído para quatro horas diárias, Bella vivia constantemente estressada e irritada, o que acabava me irritando e ocasionalmente sempre brigávamos, mas como todo o casal, um ligava para o outro pedindo milhões de perdões._

_Para não chamar a atenção ao nosso relacionamento Bella usava sua aliança no dedo médio, invés do anelar na mão esquerda, enquanto eu usava a minha pendurada em um cordão em volta do meu pescoço. Ninguém em todo campus de Harvard poderia dizer que havíamos casado durante as férias, não era visível para ninguém, uma vez que eu e Bella continuávamos a manter nosso relacionamento como fazíamos antes._

_Nossas brigas eram muito mais constantes do que eram antes, isso era mais que um fato concreto. Elas sempre estavam relacionadas ao ciúme quase que doentio de Bella, principalmente por causa da minha parceira no trabalho de Direito Ambiental: Renesmee Moore, uma garota de longos cabelos castanhos um pouco mais claros que os de Bella e espetaculares olhos verdes. Sua pele assim como a de Bella era branca, quase pálida, e da mesma maneira que Bella, tinha um sotaque acentuado do sul._

_Nessie, como ela gostava de ser chamada, era uma pessoa espetacular. Inteligente, perspicaz, e até mesmo um pouco impertinente, não como Bella era, mas o suficiente para me fazer pensar sempre em minha esposa quando estava em sua companhia. Aparentemente nem Bella muito menos Nessie gostavam uma da outra, sempre que estávamos desenvolvendo algum trecho do nosso trabalho de Ambiental e Bella nos via ficava emburrada e parecia prestes a voar no pescoço de Nessie a dilacerando sem nenhuma piedade._

_Por sua vez, Renesmee não falava muito bem de Bella também dizendo que ela era uma puta mal comida. Poderia concordar com uma puta, porque realmente Bella esnobava todo mundo, agora quanto ao mal comida, Nessie não poderia estar mais enganada._

_Apesar das constantes brigas que tínhamos Bella e eu ainda continuávamos bons amantes. O sexo entre nós não poderia ficar melhor, mas infelizmente nossos encontros sexuais estavam ficando escassos. Quando éramos 'namorados' passávamos muito mais tempo juntos, do que depois de casados. Bella usava sempre a desculpa de que era por causa da intensidade de atividades do último ano._

_Dois meses haviam se passado desde que começara as aulas, Bella não freqüentava as festas mais nas fraternidades como fizera antes, nem mesmo ao Black Rose ela ia, e isso também virou motivo de discussões entre nós. Em conseqüência de uma dessas discussões, eu havia bebido tanto que não fazia idéia como tinha retornado ao meu dormitório, só lembro que era uma sexta-feira, e que passei o sábado de ressaca e o domingo procurando por Bella._

_Inesperadamente segunda-feira ela não foi à aula, o que era incomum quando se tratava de Bella, uma vez que ela só faltava quando estava extremamente doente. Tentei ligar em seu celular, mas foi em vão, ela não me atendera. Em seu apartamento ela também não estava – isto que usei a minha chave reserva para entrar. Fui para o estágio aquele dia com meu pensamento a mil atrás de Bella, mas parecia que ela havia evaporado no ar._

_Cansado, desiludido e principalmente preocupado foi como eu voltei para o meu dormitório no final daquela tarde. Eu continuava ligando para o celular dela, e esse continuava a cair na caixa postal ou então afirmar que estava fora de área. Aquilo estava me frustrando. _

_Foi bastante surpreendente quando abri a porta do meu dormitório e encontrei Bella sentada na minha escrivaninha._

_- Bella, meu amor, estava preocupado com você! Por onde você andou? – perguntei a abraçando, mas não recebendo seu abraço de volta, invés disto senti somente um empurrão seu._

_- Sem essa de amor, Edward. – respondeu ferina, ia começar a protestar, mas ela não deu tempo, pois estava esticando seu braço para mim com um envelope. – Só vim aqui lhe entregar isto. – disse. Rapidamente peguei o envelope e vi o que tinha nele._

_- Isso é uma passagem... – comecei, mais parei ao ver Bella empoleirada na porta do dormitório, com uma expressão fria, calculista e transbordando ódio._

_- Para Vegas. Isso mesmo Edward, eu quero o _divórcio_. – respondeu, antes de bater a porta atrás de si e sumindo das minhas vistas._

_Os três dias seguintes ao pedido de divórcio de Bella passaram num borrão. Eu estava anestesiado, mal consegui pedir para que um dos advogados do escritório onde estagiava me representasse, uma vez que ainda não era formado._

_Bella se encontrava no mesmo avião que eu, algumas poltronas à frente com sua advogada, eu gostaria de conversar com ela, tentar entender o que estava acontecendo, mas o cão de guarda que era a infeliz da advogada não me deixava chegar próximo a ela._

_Ao chegarmos ao aeroporto de Las Vegas, seguimos em carros separados para o tribunal, segundo o meu advogado, tínhamos um horário marcado com o juiz sobre o nosso caso._

_Não demorou muito para que o juiz nos chamasse para a sua sala de audiência. Como de praxe Bella ficou de um lado e eu do outro, com nossos advogados. O juiz começou a falar algo sobre o nosso casamento, mas eu não conseguia prestar muita a atenção, eu estava vidrado na aparência doentia de Bella._

_- As partes têm ciência do pré-nupcial que assinaram? – perguntou o juiz, em um breve momento em que a minha atenção estava em sua voz._

_- Sim meritíssimo. – respondeu Bella. O juiz, assim como o escrivão e os advogados, viraram para mim, menos Bella que parecia evitar me olhar nos olhos._

_- Sim. – respondi com a voz falha._

_- Então as partes têm noção de que a última cláusula do contrato não é passível de anulação ou nula de pleno direito, correto? – novamente Bella e eu confirmamos com um aceno de cabeça. – Muito bem, estão vocês sabem que não existe maneira alguma de resolvermos essa lide, certo? – questionou novamente. Eu concordei._

_- Meritíssimo, minha cliente gostaria de pedir a anulação dessa cláusula. – protestou a advogada da Bella._

_- Sra. Harris, segundo o tabelião que registrou este contrato, sua cliente tinha pleno conhecimento sobre esta última cláusula, desta maneira estamos afastando qualquer hipótese de coerção ou coação do Sr. Edward Cullen para com ela. – pontuou o juiz._

_- Mas meritíssimo, minha cliente não tem interesse algum de continuar com essa sociedade conjugal. – explicou novamente a advogada da Bella._

_- Já tomei consciência disto em sua petição, Sra. Harris, mas como eu acabei de lhe dizer, a cláusula que as partes colocaram no contrato pré-nupcial é _irrevogável_. – explicou impaciente o juiz. _

"_Senhorita Swan" – chamou o juiz por Bella, utilizando seu nome de solteira. -, "você tem certeza quanto ao divórcio?" – perguntou amavelmente._

_- Sim meritíssimo. – respondeu sem hesitar, ou sequer olhar para mim._

_- Seu marido lhe traiu, lhe fez alguma ameaça, ofensa ou qualquer outra coisa que lhe causou algum constrangimento?_

_- Não meritíssimo._

_- Existe algum motivo aparente, então, para esse divórcio? Burlando até mesmo o contrato que vocês assinaram? – inquiriu._

_- Não meritíssimo, é que somente o casamento não é o que eu imaginava. Sendo jovem e tola, eu não tinha conhecimento real sobre a vida conjugal. – explicou ainda olhando diretamente para o juiz._

_- Eu entendo seu ponto senhorita Swan, mas como o contrato foi assinado em uma situação que os dois tinham plena consciência do que estavam fazendo e principalmente porque fora celebrado horas antes da cerimônia em que consolidaram a sociedade conjugal, nada posso fazer, o que posso lhe oferecer é um _acordo_. – explicou o juiz._

_- Que tipo de acordo? – perguntaram meu advogado e a de Bella em uníssono._

_- Bem, eu posso determinar um efeito suspensivo no contrato, não obtendo os efeitos jurídicos do mesmo. Ele terá validade jurídica somente no estado de Nevada, e caso em cinco anos, quando a cláusula em questão completar seu fim, e se vocês ainda desejarem poderão realizar o divórcio, sem nenhum contratempo. – explicou o juiz. _

"_A senhorita Swan ficará desobrigada a utilizar o sobrenome de seu então marido Edward Cullen em _qualquer_ atividade, acordo ou contrato." – declarou._

"_Se adquirirem bens durante estes cinco anos, e não tiverem voltado à vida conjugal, estes bens não entrarão na partilha de bens futuramente. Porém, se ambos ingressarem em alguma atividade no âmbito federal_ não_ poderão omitir o estado civil que se encontram, no caso _casados_." – determinou o juiz._

_- Meritíssimo? – chamou a advogada da Bella. – Minha cliente gostaria de pedir uma ordem de restrição ao Sr. Cullen. – clarificou a advogada._

_- Pedido negado, Sra. Harris, afinal eles podem voltar à constância da sociedade conjugal a qualquer momento, por conta disto fica inviável uma ordem de restrição. – explicou o juiz. – Visto que todos os pontos foram discutidos, declaro essa arbitragem encerrada._

_Assim que o juiz terminou a 'audiência', o escrivão mandou imprimir quatro vias do que havia se passado na sala de audiência, e após o juiz assinar, Bella e eu assinamos, bem como nossos advogados, ficando cada um com uma cópia._

_Aquelas duas folhas de papel demonstravam o que anos de uma paixão enlouquecida e de um casamento apaixonado poderiam resultar: fim. _

_Eu realmente não sabia mais o que fazer._

.

_**Fim do Flashback**_

.

As lembranças do que havia acontecido naqueles cinco meses em que ficamos casados inundavam a minha mente. Será que Bella estava pensando a mesma coisa? Será que ela vivia perturbada com as lembranças do nosso relacionamento assim como eu?

Lancei um olhar para Eleazar, que ainda parecia entretido na leitura dos nossos papéis, enquanto Bella continuava impaciente ao meu lado, remexendo suas mãos e balançando freneticamente suas pernas.

Haviam se passado vinte minutos em mais absoluto silêncio. Aquilo me incomodava, mas não gostaria de ser eu quem o quebrasse. Felizmente Eleazar o fez.

- Sabe, nunca imaginei que iria ser a favor de algo contra as leis da academia, mas neste caso parece que esse... _fator_ entre vocês, será bastante útil para nosso caso. – disse pensativo.

- Como assim? – perguntei com a voz meio falha, devido ao tempo em silêncio e a tensão que pairava sobre nós. Bella não olhou para mim, seu olhar continuava onde Eleazar estava, mas sua expressão era de tamanha infelicidade.

- Bem, segundo o nosso infiltrado na Camorra... – começou Eleazar.

- Nós temos um infiltrado no meio dos italianos? – perguntou Bella de repente. – Desde _quando_? – inquiriu a Eleazar.

- Ah... esqueci de mencionar isto a vocês. – disse Eleazar dando um pequeno tapa em sua fonte. – Mês passado quando me ausentei por três dias do departamento fui até Milão, um agente federal da polícia italiana conseguiu infiltrar-se no centro da máfia, sendo a mais nova marionete de Aro, e como ele tinha conhecimento que estávamos investigando e tentando prender o homem, nos ofereceu ajuda. – começou.

"Como seus pais são americanos, conseguimos fazer uma naturalização rápida para ele, o tornando _americano_, desta maneira o agente Wood vem trabalhando para nós com um codinome italiano para não chamar a atenção daquele que se diz _'o deus'_. – explicou concisamente o que o novo agente fazia.

- E se caso prendermos esse _infiltrado_ como saberíamos que estamos equivocados? – perguntou Bella curiosa. Eleazar riu, antes de responder.

- Se vocês virem a prender Alastair eu o libero. – disse dando uma piscadela a Bella.

Então tínhamos agora um infiltrado em meio a Camorra, e ele chamava-se Alastair Wood, mas como em alguns meses ele poderia saber tudo sobre a máfia? E se esse infeliz estivesse usando Eleazar para acabar com nós a pedido do _il dio_?

- Imagino que vocês estão desconfiados do nosso _infiltrado,_ eu também estou, estive, mas ele me passou algumas informações _interessantes_. – respondeu sorrindo. Bella arqueou uma sobrancelha em expectativa, suas mãos e pernas estavam agora paradas.

- Que tipo de informações? – perguntei, visto que Bella parecia somente analisar Eleazar.

- Aparentemente o infiltrado do senhor Aro Volturi dentro do FBI não mandou uma foto do rosto de Isabella, quer dizer, somente ela de costas, tudo bem que ele sabe seu nome completo e algumas informações sobre você. – exclamou. – Por sua vez, o infeliz que frustra nossos planos não enviou uma foto de Edward, somente disse que agora existia um _novo chefe_, e lhe deu somente um nome: Cullen.

- E o que isso quer dizer? – perguntei apreensivo.

- Isso quer dizer que temos uma vantagem. – explicou com um sorriso.

- Que vantagem? – perguntou Bella desconfiada. Novamente Eleazar abriu um sorriso um tanto quanto malicioso.

- Bem... os italianos não sabem qual a aparência de vocês, e também não imaginam sobre esse _segredinho_ sujo entre vocês, desta maneira... – ele sorriu novamente. – Vocês são de longe os melhores agentes que temos neste departamento, são os mais perspicazes, mas o fato de vocês terem omitido em suas inscrições o fato de serem casados, pode causar-lhes uma _enorme _dor de cabeça.

"Mas como vocês sabem... com o poder que é investido em mim, eu posso fazer com que essa dor de cabeça passe. E eu irei fazer isto, mas não sem antes... _puni-los_." – desta vez fora um sorriso sagaz e duplamente malicioso que apareceu em seu rosto.

Bella e eu nos olhamos apreensivos. Sim... temíamos Eleazar, ele poderia ser pior que Thompson, e se ele iria _'fingir'_ que nunca soube sobre o nosso casamento, sabíamos que teríamos que pagar um preço muito caro por isso. E sim... tanto eu e Bella pagaríamos este preço, um erro do passado não poderia atrapalhar todo um presente e futuro.

- Bom... este silêncio acredito que quer dizer: _"Sim, Eleazar faremos o que você quiser."_, certo? – perguntou divertido.

- Claro. – respondeu Bella com a voz baixinha.

- Sim. – confirmei com um aceno de cabeça.

- Ótimo. – sorriu confiante. – Iremos usar o fato de que vocês são casados para nos ajudar em uma investigação. – sorriu novamente, unindo suas mãos girando seus polegares, pensativo. - A partir de agora vocês serão Anthony e Marie Masen, casal em lua de mel na maravilhosa e espetacular Veneza. - Bella engoliu em seco, eu olhei apreensivo Eleazar, porque ele escolheria para usarmos justamente nossos segundos nomes e principalmente o sobrenome de minha mãe?

- Veneza? Por quê? – perguntou Bella, depois de alguns minutos.

- Porque é linda, uma cidade apaixonante. – respondeu divertido, mas rapidamente completou: - Aro está preparando um baile de máscaras em Veneza. Algo como uma grande comemoração, e como aquele filho de uma puta gosta de coisas grandiosas está convidando pessoas importantes de toda Europa. – explicou.

- Não somos pessoas importantes da Europa. – disse Bella impertinente. Eleazar riu sonoramente.

- Sim, vocês não são, mas o sobrenome _Masen_ é de uma família importante da Irlanda. – explicou triunfante. – Alastair conseguiu os colocar na lista de convidados, vocês tem os disfarces perfeitos.

- E quem mais sabe sobre estes disfarces perfeitos? – perguntei, tentando manter a calma.

- Somente nós três e Alastair. – respondeu, enquanto buscava algo em sua gaveta.

- Ninguém mais saberá sobre essa investigação? – Bella questionou desconfiada.

- Mais ninguém Isabella. – ponderou.

- Quando iremos para Veneza? – perguntou Bella novamente. Eleazar riu sonoramente mais uma vez, esticando dois envelopes que havia tirado de sua gaveta e nos entregando.

Parecendo ser uma pessoa só, eu e Bella pegamos os envelopes, os abrindo em seguida. Neles haviam identidades com nossos nomes _'falsos'_, passagens de avião, uma reserva de hotel e um cartão de crédito para podermos usar.

- Viajamos na segunda? – perguntei ao olhar o bilhete de passagem.

- Vamos ficar no _mesmo_ quarto? – questionou Bella, fazendo sua voz subir uma oitava.

- Esqueceram que vocês são recém-casados passando a lua de mel em Veneza? Não podemos chamar a atenção sobre vocês. – disse sorrindo maliciosamente.

- Quando é a _maldita_ festa? – perguntou Bella, fechando suas mãos em punho.

- No próximo sábado, Isabella. – respondeu Eleazar animado.

- E o que iremos fazer uma semana em Veneza? – questionou novamente, com os dentes cerrados. Eleazar sorriu, levantando-se de sua cadeira, espreguiçando-se. Ele ficou em silêncio por alguns minutos somente olhando para o escudo do FBI que adornava a parede de sua sala, finalmente ele virou-se para nós e disse:

- Vocês irão curtir Veneza por uma semana, como um casal feliz por terem acabado de casar. – disse sorrindo. – Quero ver as fotos depois, okay? Ah... estava me esquecendo quero que vocês usam aquele espécime único que é aliança que vocês escolheram, tenho certeza que vocês ainda as têm. – concluiu divertido, entregando para mim e Bella uma fotografia das nossas alianças.

Maldito joalheiro que as fotografou.

Bella levantou-se de sua cadeira com rapidez e raiva, saindo a passos pesados da sala de Eleazar, enquanto este gargalhava silenciosamente. Eu não fazia _idéia_ do que Eleazar esperava, fazendo com que eu e Bella fingíssemos estar casados para investigar o _il dio_? Para quê? A resposta veio como um rompante em minha mente:

"_Para nos punir."_

.

* * *

_**N/A:**__ Hey meus amores... _

_Quem está vindo para Londrina nesse segundo me espancar até a morte? *HIHIHIHIHIHIHI* Qual é gente? Essa idéia do pré-nupcial com essa cláusula "fantasiosa" foi uma das melhores idéias que eu já tive em relação a esta fanfic. Óbvio que o segredo deles não fora ao todo revelado (não sou tão boazinha assim), mas a dica está no ar: Edward teve um branco alguns dias antes de Bella lhe pedir o divórcio, o que pode ter acontecido neste momento em que ele não se lembra? HAHA... esse é o segredo que eu irei contar, eventualmente em algum capítulo! _

_Mas uma coisa eu posso dizer se eu ODEIO a monstrinha Renesmee, vocês também a odiarão nem que seja só nesta fic, ou eu não me chamo Ana Carolina Venancio Silva. Olha que dica IMENSA que eu acabei de dar._

_Eleazar é do mal... ou não... *HIHIHIHIHI* sabendo que os dois estão "separados" os forçar fingir ser um casal em lua de mel na belíssima Veneza é para destruir o emocional de qualquer pessoa, não é mesmo? *KKKKKKKKK* O que será que irá acontecer nesta cidade que é considerada patrimônio da humanidade pela UNESCO? Muiiiiiiiiiiiiitas loucuras! *HUAHUAHUAHUAHUA*_

_Vou até ser boazinha (deve ser o espírito de final da Copa do Mundo) e darei uma dica sobre o próximo capítulo: O baile que Aro está promovendo é algo bem estilo ao Carnaval de Veneza... um baile de máscaras... *HUAHUAHUAHUA* mas o restante só no próximo capítulo vocês saberão. E quando eu irei os agraciar com ele? Daqui 5 dias eu prometo posta-lo para vocês se divertirem!_

_Então depois desse capítulo relativamente longo e cheio de surpresas, eu mereço uma review? ;D_

_Nos vemos no próximo capítulo e no conto de __**PDA**__, que eu sei que está atrasado. Mas __**REMEMBER THE TIME**__ já está on, ok?_

_**AMO MUITO TODOS VOCÊS!**_

_Obrigada por lerem e espero seus comentários._

_Beijos,_

_Carol._

_.

* * *

_

_**N/B: **__Ai, meu Deus! Ai, meu Deus! Ai, meu Deus! * vitrolinha riscada *_

_Eu fiquei tão contente quando, no capítulo 8, dona Carol deixou todo mundo MALUCO com a revelação deles serem casados. Eu estava segurando isso como uma MANÍACA, esperando a bomba explodir sobre vocês pra saber da reação em massa. * louca *_

_Eu simplesmente ADOREI esse capítulo 9, e vocês? Flashbacks são a alma do negócio e essa fanfic precisa de todos eles pra gente poder unir os pedacinhos, né?_

_Com essa loucura de assistir Eclipse em São Paulo e sair de viagem bem no último dia do semestre na faculdade, eu não consegui me manter tão próxima da nossa Drama Queen o suficiente pra saber dos seus planos para esse capítulo. Eu fico emputecida com isso, pois vocês nem fazem idéia de como é delicioso compartilhar das tramóias da Carol, poder auxiliá-la, poder puxar sua orelha quando ela tem achismos de MENOS sobre o rumo da história e fica com medo desnecessário, ou poder dizer o quanto tudo está foda e fazendo total sentido._

_Mas, o capítulo trouxe mais uma coisa que eu preciso berrar pra vocês (e pra digníssima autora também): PORQUE CARGAS D'ÁGUA A BELLA SURTOU E QUIS O DIVÓRCIO? Essa de "jovem demais e blábláblá" não cola não, Carol! Vamos ter muito que conversar ainda a respeito._

_Nessie maluca, falsa, vagaba de más intenções? Gente, quequeéisso? *pira*_

_Imaginam que ser beta dessa mulher não é fácil não! HAHAAHAAUHAUAHUAA!_

_Então, bons palpites para vocês e nos deixem reviews e recadinhos (querem seguir essa beta doida no twitter? tod_chan)! Nos vemos no capítulo 10 com um Baile de máscaras a vista e um casal excêntrico para nos entreter! VAI TER MAIS LEMON, CAROL? XD_

_Bjos,_

_Tod._

_.

* * *

_

**Quer fazer uma pobre autora feliz? oO**

**Deixa uma review para mim, dizendo se você gostou, ou se odiou, se você tem alguma sugestão! Pois sugestões e palpites aqui são fundamentais! *.***

**Ficarei encantada em ler!**

**É isso meus amores, obrigada novamente pelo carinho por essa minha fic.**

**Amo vocês!  
**.

* * *

ps.: Veneza, Veneza, Veneza, baile de máscaras, descobertas, beijos e muito, mais muito amor... HIHIHIHIHI ;D


	11. Veneza

_**DISCLAIMER: **__Eu não sou proprietária ou dona da saga __**TWILIGHT**__, todos os personagens e algumas características são de autoria e obra de Stephenie Meyer. Mas a temática, o enredo, e tudo mais que contém na fanfiction __**JUST JUSTICE**__, é de minha autoria. Dessa maneira ela é propriedade __minha__, e qualquer cópia, adaptação, tradução, postagem ou afins sem a minha autorização será denunciado sem piedade. Obrigada pela atenção.  
.

* * *

_

_**N/A: **__Amores da minha vida!_

_Tudo bom com vocês? Espero que sim._

_Antes tarde do que nunca eis novo capítulo... e que capítulo! Primeiro: ele está imenso; segundo: ele está interessante; terceiro: ele é WOW... *HIHIHIHIHI*_

_Quero agradecer todos que leram e comentaram no último capítulo, eu sei que todos estão curiosíssimos com o passado dos dois, e os flashbacks são bem legais para entendermos tudo, vou continuar seguindo meus planos nesta fanfic, misturando os dias atuais com as lembranças da faculdade. _

_E saber que até dois meses atrás eu estava desanimada e a ponto de desistir desta fanfic por não ter idéias descentes... como as coisas mudam..._

_Obrigada pelas reviews, favoritações, recomendações e alertas, são vocês que me motivam a continuar escrevendo essa história._

_**AGRADEÇO MAIS UMA VEZ PELO CARINHO IMENSO QUE VOCÊS ME DÃO.  
OBRIGADA MESMO, AMO MUITO CADA UM DE VOCÊS!**_

_Espero que vocês se divirtam com esse capítulo. Boa leitura! ;D_

_.

* * *

_

**JUST JUSTICE**

capítulo dez  
Veneza

.

"_**Vou me enganar mais uma vez, fingindo que te amo às vezes,  
como se não te amasse sempre."**__**  
**__- Tati Bernardi -_

.

_Isabella Swan_

.

Meus passos ecoavam ruidosamente pelos pisos de mármore do FBI. Minha respiração estava irregular. Eu me sentia tonta. Minha visão estava ficando negra e turva, eu mal me agüentava sobre as minhas pernas, eu sabia que logo eu desmoronaria sobre meu peso, mas eu _tinha_ que me afastar de tudo aquilo, desse pesadelo que surgiu do nada para me aterrorizar novamente.

Será que eu viveria o resto dos meus dias sofrendo por causa de um erro, por causa de um impulso, por causa de um amor que não passou de um belíssimo engano? A resposta era clara e transparente como a água:

_Sim, esse erro me acompanharia pelo resto dos meus dias._

Tomei uma respiração profunda, mandando oxigênio para o meu cérebro, tentando me acalmar, mas parecia _impossível_. Uma vontade de gritar nascia em minha garganta, mas o nó formado ali impedia que qualquer som saísse. Fechei meus olhos, tentando me acalmar mais uma vez, mas não adiantou de nada, porque desta vez minhas pernas não sustentaram meu próprio peso.

Só consegui sentir o toque gélido do piso de mármore contra meu corpo febril, para que em seguida uma escuridão fúnebre me tomasse, arrastando-se para o desespero, a solidão, tristeza e o ódio.

Mesmo na escuridão eu via tudo rodando a minha volta. Nenhuma luz vinha iluminar o meu desespero. Eu sentia frio. Eu sentia medo. Eu temia o pior, e não sei por que, sentia que ele viria de alguma maneira.

- Bells? – uma voz conhecida ao longe me chamava. Pela segunda vez esta semana eu me sentia confortável em um lugar sozinha, por mais que o medo e o temor me sufocasse. – Bells? _Isabella_? – a voz chamava irritadamente.

Mesmo com minhas pálpebras pesando uma tonelada, busquei uma força hercúlea no meu corpo e forcei a abri-las lentamente. Eu não sentia mais o piso gélido contra o me corpo, na verdade eu sentia algo _muito_ quente me segurando.

- Bells? – a voz chamou novamente. Com meus olhos nebulosos, consegui visualizar um belo e conhecido rosto, de pele avermelhada, olhos e cabelos negros. Suas mãos grandes e quentes afagavam meu rosto que parecia gelo ao seu toque febril. – Bells? Você está bem? – Jacob perguntou.

Olhei nos seus profundos e brilhantes olhos negros e pisquei confusa. O que eu diria a Jacob? _"Ah... Jake sabe quando eu e Edward fizemos uma viagem juntos para Califórnia? Então, nos casamos!"_ Jake nunca perdoaria nem a mim, muito menos a Edward, seus dois melhores amigos o traindo, o enganando, escondendo um segredo dessa magnitude dele, a única pessoa em que sempre confiamos, e que _sempre_ confiou em nós.

- Não sei... um mal estar, talvez? – disse meio zonza, soando mais como uma pergunta. Jacob me olhou desconfiado, enquanto me ajudava a ficar em pé.

- Bells... você... humm... er... não está grávida não, está? – perguntou curioso.

- NÃO! – exclamei alto. – Lógico que não Jake, estou sobre o controle de natalidade!

- Desculpa Bells, mas pelo que fiquei sabendo essa é a terceira vez que você desmaia do nada. – disse dando de ombros, enquanto segurava boa parte do meu peso.

- É só estresse Jake. – disse, enquanto afastava uns fios de cabelo do meu rosto. – Essa coisa toda do assassinato do Thompson, os planos falhos para prender Aro Volturi. Você sabe como é. – respondi dando de ombros.

- Nem me fale, Bells... eu não suporto mais tudo dando errado e o Eleazar vindo me culpar. – explanou meio irritado.

- Ele está te culpando? – perguntei reflexivamente.

- É o que sofremos ao ser chefe de todo o departamento. – ponderou desanimado.

- Hum entendo... er... será que você pode me levar para casa? – questionei, mudando de assunto antes que falasse para ele algo sobre a Itália.

- Claro. Você precisa pegar algo em sua sala? – somente confirmei com a cabeça sua questão, enquanto ele me ajudava ir até a minha sala.

Felizmente por ser final do expediente, não tinha quase ninguém na minha subseção, possibilitando assim que pegasse minhas coisas sem muito alarde, e quando já estava sentada confortavelmente no banco de couro do carro de Jake, mandei uma mensagem para James dizendo que havia ido para casa mais cedo.

Todo o caminho até minha casa foi feito com uma conversa leve entre eu e Jake, na maioria do tempo relembrando as coisas que fazíamos na nossa infância em Forks. Fazia tempo que não passava um tempo de qualidade com Jake e por mais curto que tenha sido, foi gratificante, pelo menos tirei um pouco sobre a maldita _missão_ que Eleazar havia me dado da cabeça.

Mas assim que Jake saiu pela porta do meu apartamento, o peso da verdade terrível e a missão que Eleazar havia nos dado caiu sobre meus ombros, e cai derrotada sobre o sofá da sala.

Eu não tinha forças psicológicas e emocionais para reviver esse casamento, ele fizera feridas tão profundas na minha alma, no meu íntimo, que até hoje eu carregava o trauma que foram aqueles cinco meses.

Erro acima de erro.

Dor acima de dor.

Mentira acima de mentira.

Tristeza acima de tristeza.

Edward pode ter sido o meu primeiro e talvez único amor, mas também fora o homem que mais me machucou, acabou com toda a minha esperança nesse sentimento único. Mas felizmente eu encontrei James que conseguiu suturar pelo menos um pouco essa imensa ferida que Edward havia feito, mas mesmo depois de três anos sem vê-lo, bastou um simples olhar para que a maldita ferida voltasse a se abrir e sangrasse alucinadamente.

Meu coração doía. Minha alma doía, gritava em desespero.

Parecia que toda a tristeza, desespero que senti no meu último ano de faculdade tinha voltado. Parecia que eu revivia tudo o que aconteceu naquele final de semana. _Naquela sexta-feira_. Eu não estava enganada com o que eu vi. Eu não estava bêbada naquele momento. Na verdade eu não bebia a semanas, desde que eu soube do que estava acontecendo comigo.

O som do meu celular tocando me despertou das minhas lembranças traumáticas, era James dizendo que estava saindo do FBI e vindo para casa. Eu precisava pegar aquela _maldita_ aliança do meu baú de recordações da faculdade, antes que James chegasse.

Jogando meus sapatos em um canto na sala, caminhei descalça até meu closet em busca da _'caixa preta'_ como James apelidou. Mesmo sendo um casal que vivia sobre o mesmo teto há quase um ano, James e eu concordamos que cada um teria sua caixa de coisas pessoais, nossas _caixas pretas_, ambos estávamos proibidos de mexer um na do outro, e mesmo que a minha curiosidade me consumisse eu não mexia na de James, pois não gostaria de vê-lo bisbilhotando na minha, ainda mais que para preservar nossa intimidade cada um colocou um cadeado e uma trava com senha nos baús, tornando impossível de abri-los.

Tirei o baú do seu lugar, colocando-o no piso acarpetado do closet enquanto buscava a chave na minha caixa de documentos. Assim que eu a abri, as lembranças dos meus momentos com Edward começaram a inundar a minha mente. Era um misto de lembranças felizes com tristes.

Bilhetes apaixonados. Cartas de amor. Cartões de dia dos namorados, aniversário, Natal. Flores secas guardadas. Rótulos de cervejas. Rolhas de vinho. Fotos e mais fotos. E num canto uma caixinha de veludo negro onde dentro estava minha aliança.

Fechei meus olhos, sentindo grossas e frias lágrimas rolando pelo meu rosto, enquanto minhas mãos trêmulas alcançavam a pequena caixinha, sentindo a maciez do veludo sobre meus dedos, e quando a abri, pude vê-la em sua simplicidade e grandeza. O dourado e prata descansando sobre o negro como a noite. A retirei do seu repouso ainda com os dedos trêmulos, e mesmo sendo inundada de lembranças do dia em que ela veio parar pela primeira vez no meu dedo anelar esquerdo a coloquei. Ela ainda cabia perfeitamente, como antes, mas o peso que ela causava no meu dedo parecia me afundar sobre o piso.

Lentamente guardei a caixinha em seu antigo lugar, mas quando o fiz uma das fotografias caiu, e uma foto preta e branca, meio embaçada, foi vista por meus olhos. Lágrimas desesperadas corriam pelo meu rosto, um novo nó se formou na minha garganta, me impedindo de gritar, eu _não_ suportava ver, pensar no que aquela foto representava.

Tomada por uma raiva inescrupulosa, um ódio aterrorizador por tudo, fechei o maldito baú com força, fazendo o som agudo da madeira e ferro ecoarem pelo closet enquanto a trancava, guardei em seu lugar de praxe, enquanto colocava de qualquer jeito a chave na minha caixa de documentos, me levantando e voltando a sala onde estava a minha bolsa.

Retirei a aliança do meu dedo, olhando meu nome e de Edward, juntos, com aquela frase que escolhemos. Frase que representava nosso amor... pelo menos naquela época.

Com lágrimas nos olhos, peguei em minha bolsa onde o envelope que Eleazar havia me dado estava, colocando dentro dele a aliança, em seguida retornando para a minha bolsa, no exato momento em que ouvia o barulho de chave abrindo a porta do apartamento.

Mesmo com meus olhos marejados e minha cabeça rodando com lembranças de Edward, virei para a origem do som, sendo recebida pelos olhos azuis como safiras de James e seu sorriso tranqüilizador.

- Bell... – começou, mas não continuou quando viu meu rosto. – O que aconteceu, meu amor? – perguntou batendo a porta atrás de si e vindo em direção onde eu estava.

- Hey baby. – disse com a voz falha, ignorando sua pergunta.

- O que aconteceu Bella? Por que você está chorando? – perguntou novamente. Respirei fundo, tentando pensar em uma desculpa para dar a James. Não podia dizer a ele que estava indo para a Itália na segunda-feira. Não podia dizer a ele que haviam descoberto meu segredo. Não podia dizer a ele que eu _já_ era casada.

- Minha mãe James. – menti, com os olhos cheios d'água.

- O que aconteceu com Renée? – perguntou nervoso.

- Ela e Phil sofreram um acidente, mas não aconteceu nada – completei rapidamente ao ver seu olhar preocupado. -, ela só quer que eu vá até Jacksonville passar uns dias com ela. – sorri dando de ombros. Mas meu coração estava dilacerando por dentro por estar mentindo para James, a pessoa que me dera o seu amor, mesmo não tendo todo o meu. A pessoa que havia me consertado, mesmo sem saber.

- Você pediu licença no departamento? – questionou.

- Sim, dez dias. – respondi, me aninhando a ele no sofá, onde ele havia se sentado ao meu lado. – Eleazar assinou minha dispensa. – expliquei, sentindo o peso da mentira sobre meus ombros.

- O que eu irei fazer sem você durante uma semana? – perguntou James, enquanto depositava um beijo tranqüilo entre meus cabelos e brincava com o anel de noivado que ele havia me pedido em casamento.

- Você acha que eu não sei que você irá comemorar o fato de ficar uma semana longe de mim? – perguntei rindo, notando que as lágrimas de desespero e tristeza haviam acabado, mas mesmo assim as lembranças que elas despertaram em meu íntimo dançavam em minha mente.

- Que absurdo Bella, você sabe que eu não suporto ficar longe de você! – exclamou, me puxando para o seu colo e me beijando sofregamente.

Nos amamos ali mesmo no sofá. Com calma, com paixão, com carinho, e porque não dizer com _amor_? Depois James me levou em seu colo para a nossa cama, e quando estávamos confortáveis sobre nossos lençóis de algodão, pegou o telefone e pediu um _take-out_ para o jantar.

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

Infelizmente o final de semana passou praticamente num piscar de olhos, e apesar de tê-lo passado todo na companhia de James me idolatrando, me amando, ainda não foi possível tirar Edward e nosso casamento da minha cabeça. Eu temia o que poderia acontecer durante uma semana, estando longe de tudo que mantém minha sanidade, ficando perto da pessoa que causou o maior e o pior pesadelo em minha vida, e me fazendo reviver aquela relação que só me fizera mal.

Se eu conseguisse sair _ilesa_ desta semana, eu sabia que ainda teria uma chance de prender o _il dio_. Mas a verdade era que eu tinha imensas dúvidas de que conseguiria passar essa semana sem que uma ferida não se abrisse e voltasse a sangrar me matando mais uma vez por dentro. O mesmo sentimento de falha, fracasso, que eu tinha sobre a prisão de Aro Volturi, voltava e só fazer parecer a idéia mais impossível.

Com as minhas malas prontas, segunda-feira pela manhã James me levou ao aeroporto, para não chamar a atenção sobre onde eu iria, comprei passagens de ida e de volta para Jacksonville, caso ele investigasse algo. Assim como eu 'iria' para a Flórida meu vôo saia três horas antes do que eu realmente embarcaria, aquele que me levaria para a Europa, para Veneza, com meu _marido_.

Uma hora e meia antes de embarcar, Edward chegou com seu sorriso prepotente no rosto, me localizando rapidamente na sala de embarque, com uma bolsa estilo carteiro em um de seus ombros, óculos escuros e vestindo calça jeans e camisa azul escuro, vindo até onde eu estava.

- Bom dia senhora Masen. – provocou.

- Guarde essa farsa para Veneza, Cullen. – devolvi irritada.

- Sabe Bella, se você deixasse se levar pelas coisas, você seria mais feliz. – disse sentando-se na cadeira ao meu lado.

- A ultima vez que me deixei levar pelas coisas eu me _casei_ com você. – respondi levantando-me de onde estava indo em direção a cafeteria que ficava na sala de embarque.

Infelizmente Murphy me odeia, e claro que Edward veio atrás de mim para me azucrinar. Suspirei ruidosamente, fingindo que ele não estava do meu lado, pedi um café expresso simples para a atendente, indo e depois me sentando em uma das mesas.

- Sabe Bella, você diz como se eu fosse o único culpado pelo nosso casamento. – o infeliz disse despreocupadamente na minha frente. – Se não me falhe a memória, foi _você_ que quis fazer um pré-nupcial. – disse sorrindo, retirando seus óculos escuros e me fitando com o verde esmeraldino de seus olhos.

- Eu sei que fui eu quem deu a idéia Edward, infelizmente eu não me esqueci disto. – explanei, levando a xícara de café aos meus lábios tomando um longo gole.

- Por que você pediu o divórcio, Bella? – perguntou repentinamente.

- Eu já te respondi isto outro dia e no tribunal em Vegas. – repliquei.

- Sem essa de que _"eu era jovem e tola, não tendo conhecimento da vida conjugal"_, isso não é de seu feitio. Vai Bella, diga o real motivo para a nossa separação? – questionou com seus olhos estreitados. Tive que rir em ironia.

- Eu não sei se você _é_ ou _se_ faz de idiota, Edward. – devolvi.

- Se esquivando novamente Isabella Marie Swan _Cullen_? – provocou-me. Senti a minha raiva em ebulição. Fechei minhas mãos em punho, sentindo minhas unhas perfurando a palma da minha mão. Minha respiração estava pesada e ruidosa.

- Como você é cínico Edward, como se não se lembrasse do que me fez; você e _aquela_... deixa para lá. – disse levantando da minha cadeira e indo para a fila de embarque.

Não demorou muito para que eu estivesse sentada confortavelmente no meu lugar ao lado da janela dentro do avião. Porém me lembrei que tinha que colocar um _pequeno_ acessório em minha mão esquerda.

Retirei o envelope onde mantinha a reserva do hotel, o cartão de crédito com meu nome falso e minha antiga aliança de minha bolsa, buscando dentro dele aquele anel que significava tantos sentimentos que nem mesmo eu conseguia elencar. Segurando as lágrimas que marejavam meus olhos o coloquei em meu dedo anelar esquerdo. _Minha_ aliança. A prova de que Edward e eu nos amamos _um dia_.

Tentando ignorar aquele metal que agora adornava meu dedo, guardei minha bolsa no maleiro acima das poltronas, resolvendo retirar meu MP4 e um livro – afinal, seriam vinte horas de vôo, com três escalas, uma em Nova Iorque, outra em Dublin na Irlanda, outra em Roma e a ultima finalmente em Veneza.

Sentada novamente em minha poltrona olhando pela janela o movimento do terminal aéreo de Washington, eu brincava despreocupadamente com o anel que agora estava em minha mão esquerda, quando um movimento ao meu lado chamou a minha atenção. Porém, não era necessário eu me virar para ver quem era, pois só podia ser uma pessoa: Edward.

- Sabe, já está ficando cansativo você fugindo de mim, Bella. Porque você não seja adulta e enfrente seus problemas cara a cara. – disse ao meu lado.

- Eu enfrento meus problemas cara a cara, Edward, eu só não _suporto_ saber que terei que ficar com você por uma semana, numa das cidades mais românticas do mundo. – respondi, irritada sem olhar para ele.

- Não era seu sonho passar a lua de mel na Europa? – perguntou divertido.

- Podia ser quatro anos atrás, mas não é mais agora. – respondi irritada.

- E onde seria _agora_? – sim, o bastardo estava curioso.

- Não é da sua conta. – disse me virando para ele. Mas creio que o reflexo do anel em minha mão chamou sua atenção, pois logo ele estava pegando a minha mão esquerda com as suas.

- Eu havia me esquecido como ela ficava linda em sua mão. – disse baixinho, enquanto uma mão sua acariciava a minha, e a outra deslizava pelo anel delicadamente. – Quantas lembranças boas, não? – questionou, fitando meus olhos. Rapidamente retirei suas mãos da minha, afastando o contato, antes de murmurar:

- Eu não tenho nenhuma lembrança boa. – para evitar que ele falasse novamente comigo coloquei meus fones de ouvido e abri meu livro. A bipolaridade de Edward me irritava.

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

Vinte e duas horas depois, e com seis horas de fuso-horário, chegamos em Veneza, mas como o Aeroporto Internacional Marco Polo, ficava no continente e não em Veneza propriamente dita, tínhamos cerca de mais uma hora até o hotel.

Felizmente Edward estava cansado e tentando se entender com um livro de dialetos italianos, por isso não precisamos fingir qualquer demonstração de afeto, já bastava que tivemos que andar de mãos dadas no aeroporto de Dublin, Roma e até encontrar um taxi em Veneza, claro sem deixar de citar esses italianos me chamando de _signora _Masen.

Mas antes o caminho de taxi durasse uma semana, pois quando o mesmo parou em frente ao hotel, lá se foi eu e o Cullen fingirmos ser um casal apaixonado, pelo menos eu não precisava mostrar muita animação com a desculpa do cansaço da viagem.

Edward cuidou da entrada no hotel, dando nossos _'nomes'_ e dados, e como era previsto tínhamos uma suíte reservada para nós. Nenhuma surpresa, Eleazar cuidou de tudo. Logo o recepcionista estava pedindo para um funcionário levar nossas coisas para o quarto, enquanto ela pedia para que assinássemos os papéis de entrada no hotel, era estranho assinar _Marie Masen_, mas era o que tinha que ser feito.

O funcionário encarregado de nos levar ao quarto nos guiou até o elevador, que sem demoras começou a se movimentar, parando no terceiro andar. Edward que havia enlaçado nossas mãos no saguão de entrada, ainda mantinha-as assim, pelas aparências, mas eu podia dizer com toda a certeza que o infeliz estava _adorando_ todo esse fingimento.

Quando finalmente chegamos ao terceiro andar, o funcionário seguiu a frente pelos corredores não tão largos do hotel, até que parou em uma porta branca que era indicada por um número: _trezentos e sete_. O mesmo número do quarto em que ficamos em Las Vegas quando casamos. O destino definitivamente estava de brincadeira comigo.

- _Signor_ e _signora_ Masen, _la_ sua suíte _luna di miele_. – disse o homem com seu sotaque acentuado.

- _Grazie_, Donatello. – respondeu Edward, com um sotaque italiano estranho. O homem olhou torto para Edward, e eu tive que me segurar para não rir.

- Tenham uma _buona_ tarde. – disse o homem se afastando pela porta, assim que a mesma fechou não consegui me segurar e cai na gargalhada.

- O que foi? – perguntou Edward.

- Seu italiano é ridículo! – exclamei, ainda rindo.

- Você viu o nosso quarto, _querida_? – provocou irritado.

Lacei um olhar ao quarto. Ele era lindo. Era sofisticado, mas sem deixar de ser simples. Uma belíssima e imensa cama de dossel estava localizada no centro, seus detalhes de madeira eram provavelmente entalhados a mão. Lindo. O que combinava perfeitamente com os móveis em pátina e o dourado iluminando o quarto contra o piso acarpetado de azul escuro. A cama estava coberta com uma colcha de um tom de lavanda, que era do mesmíssimo tom das cortinas do dossel e dos estofados das cadeiras, era um quarto espetacular, mas a lembrança do porque estávamos ali, _juntos_, me atingiu:

- Só _uma_ cama. – disse desanimada, já que devido à realidade meu animo desapareceu.

- Como se nunca tivéssemos dividido uma Bella, na verdade já dividimos algumas _menores_ do que essa. – disse sedutor, se jogando nela.

- Gahhh... por que você tem que ser tão inconveniente e ficar me lembrando dessas coisas, qual é seu problema Edward? – perguntei, indo até onde minha mala estava.

- Eu gosto de vê-la irritada. – disse despreocupadamente, enquanto tirava aos chutes seus sapatos sem sair da cama.

- Idiota. – murmurei, levantando da onde estava agachada pegando uma roupa em minha mala e indo em direção ao banheiro.

- Deixe a porta aberta meu amor, eu posso querer ir me banhar com você. – disse a risadas.

- Nos seus sonhos, Edward. Nos seus sonhos. – rebati, fechando a porta com força e a trancando.

_Essa semana pelo jeito custaria a passar._

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

Depois de um banho relaxante e razoavelmente morno - porque o calor veraneio que fazia na costa italiana no mês de agosto fazia ser impossível de tomar um banho quente -, vesti uma roupa confortável e leve, para voltar ao quarto. Assim que entrei no mesmo pude visualizar Edward adormecido na cama. Ele era _tão_ lindo, que não tinha como não admirá-lo. Edward era como uma escultura de um deus grego: _perfeito_.

Meu corpo estremeceu ao lembrar-se do corpo perfeito e razoavelmente atlético de Edward. Sim, seu corpo havia mudado durante os últimos quatro anos, pude comprovar isso naquela missão as Ilhas gregas. Naquele cruzeiro.

Lembranças daquele tarde na minha cabine me inundaram. Edward e eu ainda éramos encaixes perfeitos um no corpo do outro, era como se nunca tivesse tido separação. Nossos corpos se reconheceram. O desejo, a luxúria, a paixão, o _amor_ todos ali juntos naquele momento.

Tentei retirar esses pensamentos da minha cabeça, eu não podia trair James mais uma vez. Mas será que se eu o traísse com o _meu _marido isso seria uma traição? Eu não sabia mais a definição da palavra traição, da infidelidade. Eu estava cansada de tudo, eu precisava de um _tempo_.

Caminhei lentamente até a minha mala, em busca dos meus medicamentos e logo encontrei o frasco de tampa preta onde estava o que eu queria, eu sabia que a minha dose não poderia passar de um comprimido ao dia, mas eu estava _tão_ cansada, _tão_ cheia de tudo e de todos que optei por tomar _dois_ comprimidos. Nada me aconteceria.

Arrastando-me fui até o lado esquerdo da cama, onde Edward não ocupara e me deitei ali, deixando as lembranças de um tempo feliz me tomar ao invés da tristeza, da raiva e do ódio que pareciam estar em ebulição.

Serenamente tudo começou a rodar lentamente, como se tivesse caindo em um poço sem fim, mas eu não sentia medo, aquele lugar era confortável, tudo porque lá eu estava com _ele_, sem traições, sem mentiras, sem farsas, somente com promessas, amor, desejo. Como se sempre fosse assim.

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

Estava frio.

Estava úmido.

Meu corpo estava irresoluto, praticamente sem sentidos. Mas como eu estaria sem sentidos se ouvia o barulho de chuva ao longe, sentia um aroma de lavanda fraco ou sentia algo praticamente perfurando meu _corpo_?

Eu sentia minhas pálpebras pesadas e praticamente grudadas de tão bem fechadas que estavam. Eu não queria abri-las, mas eu tinha que fazer, não sei o porquê, mas eu tinha.

Tentei mais uma vez forçar as minhas pálpebras se abrirem, desta vez sendo bem sucedida. Mas tudo a minha volta estava embaçado e muito claro, aquela claridade me incomodava como se tivesse queimando minhas retinas, por isso pisquei várias e seguidas vezes tentando me acostumar com ela, mas era difícil. Finalmente a claridade não era _tão_ incomoda, desta maneira tentei me situar onde estava.

Era um lugar estranho, eu nunca estive ali antes. As paredes eram um misto de branco e azul, e um chuveiro com uma água gélida caia sobre minha cabeça, era ela que me fazia sentir frio e me sentir úmida, era ela também que fazia o barulho de chuva e me perfurava a pele. Mas o que eu fazia ali? Eu me lembro de ter deitado na cama, mas será que eu havia feito mesmo?

Lancei outro olhar ao lugar onde eu estava no exato momento em que a água parava de cair sobre minha cabeça. Procurei a pessoa que havia feito aquilo parar, era alguém alto, atlético, seus cabelos eram uma desordem familiar apontando para todos os lados de uma cor meio bronze, seus olhos – apesar da distância – eram verdes brilhantes. Eu conhecia essa pessoa. Ela era _especial_ na minha vida, mais eu não sabia o porquê. Pisquei mais algumas vezes, tentando restabelecer minha consciência, mas era difícil.

A pessoa me estendeu um copo com alguma coisa, água talvez? Não sei dizer, só que naquele segundo percebi que estava sedenta, o virei de uma vez saboreando o líquido fervente e amargo descendo por minha garganta. Senti minha língua queimando, mas ela estava adormecida ainda. Era uma sensação estranha.

Procurei novamente a pessoa que havia me entregado o copo, o devolvendo agora vazio. Ele não estava muito longe de mim, provavelmente sentado em algum lugar, seus olhos eram cuidadosos, curiosos, temerosos e questionadores sobre mim. Eles me deixavam perturbada.

Eu queria lhe dizer _'obrigada'_, mas parecia que a minha voz havia sumido, ela, assim como grande parte do meu corpo ainda estava adormecida. Fitei os olhos da pessoa, torcendo para que ela notasse o pedido de desculpas neles, mas eu acredito que ele não notou, pois estreitou seus olhos em fendas, me observando com intensidade.

Era como estar em um palco, nua para uma platéia imensa. O olhar intenso _dele_ me fazia sentir assim: nua, mais protegida, era estranho. Puxei uma respiração profunda, sentindo minhas narinas queimar por conta da umidade salinada, aquilo me incomodou e levei minhas mãos ao meu nariz para livrá-lo do incomodo.

Procurei a pessoa novamente para _tentar_ lhe perguntar quem era, mas quando a olhei, desta vez eu soube.

- _Edward_? – chamei com um fio de voz.

- Desde quando você vem tomando _antidepressivos_, Bella? – perguntou sem rodeios com a expressão séria.

Tive que engolir em seco. Desde quando eu tomava antidepressivos? Desde que você me traiu, Edward. Desde o nosso divórcio. Mas eu não lhe daria essa resposta. Ele não a merecia.

- Há um tempo. – respondi ainda com a minha voz rouca.

- Quando Bella? – questionou autoritariamente.

- Não é da sua conta, Edward! – exclamei alto, sentindo minha garganta praticamente rasgar por causa da força em que exclamei.

- É sim Bella, sua saúde é de minha conta, será que você esqueceu que somos _parceiros_? Que um deve cuidar da integridade física e da saúde do outro? – a intensidade de sua pergunta era perturbadora, mas eu sabia que ele tinha razão, e não era só pelo direito que o matrimônio nos concedia, era uma das obrigações que o código do FBI dispunha.

- Não são antidepressivos, são para o estresse. – respondi tentando me levantar da onde estava sentada, mas falhando miseravelmente. Vendo meu esforço em ficar em pé Edward veio me ajudar, mesmo que sua expressão ainda fosse de desgosto.

- Eu não sei quem você quer enganar Bella, se sou eu ou você mesma, mas eu encontrei a receita em sua bolsa, segundo ela você toma antidepressivos desde quando nos separamos, por quê? – perguntou enquanto me levantava de onde estava sentada em seus braços.

A pele quente de Edward, contra a minha fria, causou-me arrepios, mas eles não eram de frio, eram de _desejo_. Seu peito estava nu, ele usava apenas uma bermuda, que eu não conseguia saber que cor era porque seu pescoço alvo chamava a minha atenção. Seu pomo de adão subia e descia lentamente, era um movimento tão sedutor, tão _erótico_.

Não contendo minhas mãos toquei suavemente com meus dedos seu peitoral, sentindo Edward tremer ligeiramente, voltando o seu olhar para mim. Seus lábios estavam entreabertos e vermelhos. Eles eram tão _convidativos_. Molhei meus lábios somente por olhar aquela boca, procurei os olhos de Edward, e eles estavam grudados no meu.

Nenhum momento desvinculei meus olhos dos dele, somente continuei arrastando meus dedos em direção ao seu pescoço e depois nuca; nesta por sua vez fiz meus dedos se enterrarem em meio a seus cabelos bronzes, Edward fechou seus olhos aproveitando o toque, enquanto seus lábios formavam um pequeno _'O' _silencioso.

Eu _queria_ beijar Edward.

Não, eu _precisava_ beijar Edward.

Mentira, eu _necessitava_ beijar Edward.

Aproximei meu rosto do seu, correndo o meu nariz por seu pescoço longo sentindo seu perfume amadeirado e masculino. Ele somente tremeu com o toque, tomei sua reação com resposta, fazendo a minha outra mão acompanhar a que já estava em seus cabelos, enquanto virava seu rosto para o meu, o puxando para um beijo sôfrego.

Edward não hesitou, na verdade ele respondeu o beijo com o mesmo fervor que reivindiquei. Nossos lábios se encaixavam como antes, nossas línguas pareciam se reconhecer como sempre era antes.

Era desesperador, mas de um jeito contido, calmo. Era apaixonado, luxurioso, delicado.

Inesperadamente ele voltou a se movimentar, mas sem quebrar o beijo que dávamos. Senti a maciez do colchão contra as minhas costas que estavam úmidas, mas não me incomodei, porque logo o corpo masculino e quente de Edward se moldava ao meu. Nosso beijo era apaixonado, minhas mãos eram indecisas, ora estavam em meio a seus cabelos bronzes, ora em suas costas a arranhando. As suas, todavia, deslizavam por minhas coxas as apertando levemente, ou então subindo a blusa que eu estava até retirá-la.

_Eu queimava em desejo. _

Eu precisava sentir Edward, como se precisasse de ar. Eu queria sentir sua pele em contato com a minha. Eu queria sua boca urgente deslizando por meu corpo. Eu queria sentir seu gozo em minha boca. Eu queria dar o meu orgasmo para ele. Eu queria que _juntos_ chegássemos ao ponto alto do prazer.

Edward parecia motivado, seus lábios estavam conectados aos meus movendo-os juntos, despertando todas as sensações imagináveis. Suas mãos pareciam ter se multiplicado, elas estavam em todas as partes do meu corpo, seja massageando, apertando, ou somente acariciando.

Eu queria mais de Edward, e sabia exatamente como conseguir. Minhas mãos hábeis e sábias deslizaram pela lateral de seu corpo encontrando o que buscava: o cós de sua bermuda. Lentamente comecei a deslizar sua bermuda por seu corpo, porém Edward sentiu, quebrando o nosso beijo, fitando meio perdido meus olhos.

- Apenas... me beija – disse sobre seus lábios, dando-lhe um selinho. –, e aproveite. - não precisei dizer mais nada, para que seus lábios voltassem aos meus, e suas mãos continuassem deslizando pelo meu corpo levando consigo meu shorts e lingerie.

Logo estávamos eu e Edward, nus sobre aquela cama nos beijando sofregamente. Nossas mãos exploravam o corpo um do outro com carinho, paixão. As mãos de Edward no meu corpo eram suaves e lentas, como se apreciasse a maciez de uma seda. Por sua vez, as minhas mãos em seu corpo eram ásperas e desejosas, eu queria sua virilidade sob meus dedos.

Nossos lábios e línguas não estavam satisfeitos somente em sentir nossas bocas, eles precisavam sentir nossos corpos. Eu fui a primeira a dar um beijo languido e molhado em seu pescoço, o fazendo tremer e gemer de prazer. Mas Edward não se entregava tão rápido assim, porque no segundo seguinte seus lábios é quem faziam um caminho de fogo por meu pescoço. Um longo e efêmero gemido saiu por meus lábios, que incentivaram Edward, que sorriu contra a pele da minha clavícula.

- Edward. – supliquei como um gemido baixinho. Ele ignorou a minha suplica, deslizando suas mãos por minhas coxas e seus lábios indo entre o vão dos meus seios.

Era aquilo que eu precisava. Não, eu precisava de _muito_ mais, e ele sabia disso porque a ponta de sua língua fez um caminho lento e de fogo em direção ao meu seio esquerdo, e quando sua língua já estava saciada, foram seus lábios que beijavam, sugavam meus seios.

Gemia audivelmente e me contorcia sob Edward, mas ele só era mais inspirado pelas minhas reações, e quando um tremor assolou por meu corpo, ele abocanhou meu seio, fazendo sua língua brincar com meu mamilo.

_Eu estava em chamas._

Edward estava se _deliciando_ com meu seio esquerdo, enquanto sua mão esquerda massageava meu seio direito. Depois de um tempo, ele trocou os lados, fazendo o mesmo processo que antes, me deixando ainda mais desesperada por mais.

Minhas mãos apertavam seus ombros, quase que os perfurando com minhas unhas, mas ele não parecia se incomodar, ao contrário, aquilo parecia motivá-lo ainda mais. Sua mão que não estava massageando meus seios estava em minhas coxas a apertando com desejo e luxúria, descendo e subindo quase tocando meu centro quente e pulsante.

Ele sorriu contra meu seio, mandando o ar quente de sua respiração contra a umidade que seus lábios deixaram nele, que me fez arrepiar e tremer, mas sua próxima ação não foi prevista por mim, porque Edward me penetrou com seus dedos, arrancando um gemido gutural dos meus lábios.

- Tão molhada. Tão pronta para mim. – sussurrou em meu ouvido, mordiscando o lóbulo da minha orelha.

- _Edward_. – gemi, fazendo seu nome sair cantado por meus lábios. Ele somente sorriu, buscando com urgência os meus lábios, e os beijando com fervor, enquanto seus dedos penetravam em mim lentamente e seu polegar massageava meu clitóris. Eu gemia cada segundo mais alto.

- Isso é música para os meus ouvidos. – sussurrou contra meus lábios. Somente murmurei uma afirmação, em quanto seus lábios desciam por meu corpo, beijando meus seios, deslizando-os para a minha barriga, circulando meu umbigo com sua língua. Eu tremia, gemia, estava praticamente em alfa, enquanto seus dedos continuavam a bombear em mim.

Seus lábios agora estavam sobre meu sexo, o beijando lentamente. Fazendo-me contorcer de desejo. Lentamente ele retirou seus dedos de mim, causando em mim um gemido de protesto, que o fez rir sonoramente. O ar quente de seu sorriso contra meu sexo úmido e pulsante me levava à loucura.

Inesperadamente seus lábios atacavam minha feminilidade com sua boca e língua. No segundo em que seus lábios tocaram-me intimamente eu me contorci em expectativa, sentindo todo o meu desejo queimando as minhas entranhas. Um novo tremor de excitação por conta de seus lábios me assolou, e no segundo seguinte, ele me invadiu com sua língua quente e voraz. Tudo ao meu redor foi esquecido e as únicas coisas que importavam ali era eu, Edward e sua língua me levando a outra dimensão.

Ele me chupava de uma maneira tão sedutora, tão amável que estava impossível respirar. Sua língua traçava um caminho lento e pecaminoso por todo o meu sexo, indo até meu períneo, fazendo-me arquear meu quadril por mais. Depois lentamente sua língua fez movimentos da esquerda para direita, de cima para baixo em todo o meu sexo, deixando-me ainda mais desejosa por mais. Seus dentes morderam suavemente meus grandes lábios, fazendo um urro de prazer romper por minha boca.

Sua língua circulava vagarosamente meu clitóris, para em seguida ele aumentar a velocidade, e sempre alternando entre rápido e lento, rápido e lento. Para em seguida ir novamente da esquerda para a direita, de cima para baixo, sempre alternando a velocidade, sua língua que antes era calma, estava frenética estimulando todo o meu sexo, por vezes conseguia sentir leves mordidas, e por outras sucções, ali era o paraíso que eu gostaria de estar, que eu _amava_ estar.

Sem tardar muito a minha pulsação e meus batimentos cardíacos ficaram aceleradissímos, meus músculos se contraíam involuntariamente, um arrepio inexplicável tomou todo o meu corpo, seguido daquele tremor em minha barriga, apesar do ar condicionado do quarto o suor escorria em minha nuca, indicando que meu extremo estava próximo, creio que Edward também notou, pois deliberadamente intensificou seus movimentos em minha intimidade estimulando de maneira voraz meu clitóris, e com um tremor involuntário a sensação de entrega me tomou, senti me liberando na boca de Edward que se deliciava do meu orgasmo, deixando-me ainda mais extasiada.

Assim que ele se afastou minimamente de minha intimidade, agarrei com o máximo da força que me restava seu rosto para nos beijarmos com fervor. Sentir meu gosto nos seus lábios, na sua boca era prazeroso, mas eu também queria sentir o _seu_ gosto. E ainda utilizando do máximo da minha força consegui fazer Edward deitar na cama e em seguida me coloquei em cima dele, sentindo a sua ereção pulsando em minha entrada, ele gemeu por conta disso, e eu sorri presunçosamente.

- Eu quero te levar ao paraíso. – disse.

- Você já me leva. – replicou sorrindo.

Tive que sorrir satisfeita, eu ainda me lembrava como era sentir Edward gozando em minha boca. E mais do que nunca eu precisava disto. Minhas mãos correram por suas coxas musculosas, indo até a sua virilha encontrando meu _pau_ rígido. Era o que eu necessitava.

- _Bella_. – ele gemeu luxuriantemente, o que me fez sorrir presunçosa.

Sem hesitar levei as minhas mãos um pouco gélidas, mas desejosas, até ele, fazendo movimentos lentos de cima para baixo que fizeram Edward urrar. Tomada pela luxúria que o urro de Edward fez crescer em mim passei a estimulá-lo com mais agilidade, e da mesma maneira que ele fez em meu sexo eu alternava movimentos lentos com rápidos.

Não resistindo mais a vontade de tê-lo o levei inteiramente em minha boca o que foi suficiente para ele choramingar meu nome, sorri presunçosamente, e comecei a trabalhar com minha língua por toda aquela extensão, ora eu só acariciava, por outras dava beijos, por outras ainda eu sugava a pele sensível, ou ainda circulava com minha língua.

Edward respirava pesadamente, sibilando palavras incoerentes, mas a que mais estava presente entre elas era _"Bella"_. O coloquei novamente todo em minha boca e enquanto minha língua o acariciava comecei a estimulá-lo em sua base com minhas mãos. O percebi se contorcendo, eu sabia que seu extremo estava chegando já que seu membro estava mais rígido do que antes.

- Bella... eu... eu... estou quase lá... – disse lentamente, quase como uma suplica. Sua voz sumiu depois de soltar um gemido gutural me fazendo intensificar meus movimentos, e sentindo um tremor vindo dele, para em seguida se liberar em minha boca.

O sabor de Edward era espetacular. Eu senti uma falta _absurda _de senti-lo, era como estar em casa depois de muito tempo, saboreando um bom vinho na melhor companhia possível. Engoli todo seu líquido como sempre fiz, sentindo Edward relaxando embaixo de mim, e quando não tinha mais nenhum vestígio de seu gozo no seu pau comecei a trilhar um caminho de beijos por seu abdômen, peitoral, terminando em sua boca, onde o meu gosto ainda era existente, misturando-se com o dele formando um sabor único. Um sabor que eu sentia _muita_ falta.

Afastamos-nos olhando um no olho do outro. Era uma paixão, um desejo, um amor ensandecido que brilhavam ali, em seus orbes espetacularmente verdes, e poderia dizer com quase cem por cento de certeza que os meus se encontravam da mesma maneira.

- Eu... eu... te... – começou, mas coloquei meus dedos sobre seu lábio o impedindo de falar.

- Shiuuu... – pedi. – Não diga nada Edward, somente me faça sua. – implorei.

- Se é o que você deseja quem sou _eu_ para negar um pedido destes para a minha _esposa_? – disse, com um sorriso torto em seus lábios, em seguida invertendo nossas posições, ficando em cima de mim. Ele me encarou com toda a potência de seu olhar, deixando-me mais entregue a ele.

- Cala a boca e me beija... – ordenei, puxando o seu rosto para o meu, o beijando mais uma vez sofregamente. Nossos lábios eram violentos desta vez. Nossas línguas pareciam batalhar por espaço. Nossos dentes mordiam com determinada força os lábios um do outro, eu podia até mesmo sentir a acidez do sangue, mas não me incomodei, porque eu notei Edward se posicionando entre minhas pernas, sentindo em seguida ele me penetrando com urgência.

A cada centímetro que ele me preenchia fazia-me sentir plena, mais necessitada por este homem que era como uma parte de mim. E quando finalmente ele estava todo dentro de mim, encarou-me com seus maravilhosos orbes esmeraldas que me fez retribuir com a mesma intensidade pelos meus castanhos chocolate. Ele me deu um sorriso torto, que eu retribuí, para em seguida começar a se movimentar lentamente.

Nossos olhares estavam conectados, não se desviavam, e ele fazia movimentos lentos de vai e vem, depois começando a aumentar a intensidade de suas estocadas, logo comecei a rebolar embaixo dele, o que foi seguido por ele, fazendo o prazer nos consumir mais ainda. Passei a desejar um contato maior de nossos corpos, abraçando-o com minhas pernas. Ele gemeu de prazer, o que foi logo em seguida acompanhado por mim, minhas unhas arranhavam suas costas com força e ele parecia não se importar com isso.

Com mais umas estocadas comecei a sentir meus batimentos cardíacos e minha pulsação se acelerando, nosso suor se misturando formando uma fragrância erótica e conhecida, nossos músculos se contraíam juntos como se fossem somente um corpo, seguindo por um tremor que surgia em algum lugar em Edward e espalhava-se por todo o meu corpo, a sensação de entrega já nublava todos meus outros sentidos.

Edward começou a estocar com mais agilidade, seu olhar penetrante no meu dizia para virmos juntos, e com um novo tremor, um tremor de entrega alcançamos nosso ápice, um gemendo audivelmente o nome do outro. E enquanto ele se liberava dentro de mim, puxou-me para um beijo urgente, luxurioso, desejoso e sôfrego.

Lentamente Edward saiu de mim, deitando-se ao meu lado na cama. Sua respiração estava arfante e irregular, assim como a minha. Seu peito subia e descia buscando ar, da mesma maneira como o meu. Um sol tímido entrava pelas janelas, refletindo o dourado dos móveis pelas paredes branco gelo, com detalhes cinza suave. Os únicos sons no quarto eram os de nossas respirações ruidosas e do ar condicionado.

Inesperadamente Edward começou a rir. Virei me para ele, tentando entender qual era a piada, mas não obtive resposta. Ele sabia que eu não suportava ter uma resposta. Ignorando meu orgulho questionei.

- Qual é a graça? Também quero rir. – ele riu mais uma vez sonoramente.

- Você consegue me distrair muito bem ainda Bella. – disse com um sorriso na voz.

- Como assim? - perguntei confusa.

- Você vai me dizer desde quando toma antidepressivos? – perguntou sem rodeios, virando o seu olhar para mim.

- Não. – disse sorrindo, me levantando da cama. Ele riu, mas não tinha nenhum humor.

- Vai dizer que o que aconteceu aqui também foi um erro? – perguntou irônico. Respirei fundo, antes de respondê-lo:

- Não. – preferi ser breve, era melhor assim.

- Como? – perguntou reflexivamente sentando-se na cama e me olhando com atenção. Nossa nudez parecia não perturbar nenhum dos dois. – Não vai dizer que isso foi um erro e que devemos esquecer como foi na Grécia? – perguntou rudemente.

- Não. – respondi concisamente.

- Vai ficar sendo monossilábica, Bella? – questionou irritado.

- Não. – respondi para irritá-lo ainda mais.

- O que todos esses _'nãos'_ querem dizer, Isabella Marie Swan Cullen? – perguntou provocativo. Somente virei meu rosto em sua direção, estreitando meus olhos em fendas.

- Querem dizer exatamente o que parecem. Que viemos aqui para fingirmos ser um casal em lua de mel, aproveitando Veneza. – respondi, fitando com intensidade seus olhos verdes.

- E... e _depois_? – questionou curioso.

- Depois nós vemos o que dá. – disse dando de ombros. - Vamos lá Edward, temos que _explorar_ Veneza. – disse, fingindo uma animação inexistente. Era engraçado, mas eu preferia ficar no quarto com ele.

- Você precisa vir acompanhada de um manual de instruções. – sibilou baixinho, mas mesmo assim ouvi e rindo sonoramente, entrando no banheiro e desta vez sem trancar a porta.

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

Edward e eu agimos como um perfeito casal em lua de mel, ninguém poderia dizer que estávamos _apenas_ fingindo, mas será que realmente estávamos? Eu não sabia dizer. Resolvi ignorar todos os meus pensamentos, por nove dias eu seria Marie Masen, esposa de Anthony Masen e não Isabella Swan esposa de Edward Cullen.

Entre passeios de gôndola por toda a cidade, Edward e eu visitávamos os pontos turísticos, como: os museus _Accademia_, o _Correr_ e o municipal; praças como a de _São Marcos_, _Campo Santa Margherita_ e o _Campo San Polo_; os inúmeros palácios que haviam na cidade como o Palácio dos _Doges_, _Palazzi Barbaro_, Palácio _Ca'Rezzonico_, o _Ca' d'Oro_, o _Contarini del Bovolo_ e o Grassi; como as infinitas igrejas da cidade, como a Basílica de São Marcos e a Basílica de São Pedro de _Castello_; e as pontes históricas, belíssimas e impressionantes que cruzavam a cidade e suas águas.

Claro que os passeios nas gôndolas apertadas, com os seus condutores cantando canções de amor em italiano colaboravam para que eu e Edward sentíssemos nossa libido crescente, e bastava chegarmos ao quarto do hotel em que estávamos que nossas roupas eram retiradas na velocidade quase que da luz.

Sábado pareceu chegar com rapidez, e enquanto tomávamos nosso café da manhã bateram na porta do quarto, Edward enrolado em uma toalha fora atender, foi impossível não rir, vê-lo enrolado naquela toalha branca falando seu italiano horrível, mas quando voltou onde eu estava, uma caixa branca e grande estava em suas mãos.

- O que é isso? – perguntei indicando com a cabeça a caixa, enquanto bebia meu suco de laranja.

- Não faço idéia, segundo o entregador um homem branco de cabelos cor de palha pediu para nos entregar. – respondeu dando de ombros, colocando a caixa sobre a cama.

Curiosa como sou, engatinhei sobre a cama abrindo a caixa. Tinha uma nota sobre o papel de seda branco. Rapidamente a peguei abrindo para lê-la em voz alta:

.

_Edward e Isabella,_

_Espero que vocês tenham aproveitado intensamente Veneza durante essa semana,  
mas como a lua de mel de vocês é uma farsa e vocês estão aí para trabalharem chegou esse dia. Como sei que vocês não puderam embarcar com suas armas, para  
não chamarem a atenção para si mesmos, consegui que um contato meu na Itália  
arrumassem para vocês revólveres iguais os que vocês usam aqui em Washington,  
não devo deixar de dizê-los que as armas são para serem usadas só em último caso.  
Hoje a missão de vocês é conhecer Aro Volturi e descobrir quem ele mantém por perto  
e quem pode ser seus contatos criminosos na Europa e nos Estados Unidos,  
confio somente em vocês para que essas informações sejam perfeitas.  
Ahh... e claro, continuem interpretando bem seus papéis._

_Boa sorte e bom divertimento no baile._

_- Eleazar._

.

Assim que terminei de ler olhei para Edward, que mexia na caixa encontrando dois revólveres calibre trinta e oito, juntos com um terceiro não automático e pequeno, para provavelmente caber em minha bolsa de mão. Ele ergueu os dois revólveres calibre trinta e oito os analisando.

- O que? Vai querer brincar de _"Senhor e Senhora Smith"_? – provoquei, citando o filme com o Brad Pitt e a Angelina Jolie.

- Não. Definitivamente não. – disse guardando as armas na caixa. – Você provavelmente não me daria só uns socos. Conhecendo como eu te conheço você atiraria em mim para matar. – disse dando de ombros, antes de me puxar para um beijo carinhoso.

Com o bilhete de Eleazar em minha cabeça, enquanto Edward me beijava, uma pergunta martelava em minha cabeça: o que eu iria fazer com Edward? Eu o amava? Sim. Não. Talvez. Eu não sabia, a única coisa que eu me lembrava era que ele não era confiável e na primeira oportunidade me machucaria novamente. E James? O que eu faria com ele? Eu o amava e principalmente confiava nele, mas ele não merecia quem eu era: _uma traidora_.

Afastei esses pensamentos da minha cabeça. Eu me preocuparia com eles só quando estivesse de volta a Washington, enquanto isso eu_ aproveitaria_ uma lua de mel com meu marido.

Depois de um almoço em um barco próximo ao hotel, voltamos ao quarto onde tomei um banho longo e me dirigi ao salão de beleza que havia ali, para que arrumassem meu cabelo e minha maquiagem, enquanto Edward ficava no quarto.

Como Aro havia visto uma foto do meu cabelo que o informante lhe mandou, pedi para que fizessem algumas mechas avermelhadas. Não gostava de colocar química em meus cabelos, mas a situação pedia, pelo menos para assegurar meu disfarce. Após as mechas estarem feitas, o cabeleireiro começou a fazer o penteado que escolhi: uma trança meio solta, com ares de modernidade. Depois do cabelo fora a vez da minha maquiagem, como havia escolhido um vestido preto e uma máscara preta pedi para que deixassem meus olhos pretos esfumaçados.

Depois de três horas tendo _"meu dia de princesa"_ finalmente eu estava pronta, só faltava o vestido. Voltei ao quarto para ver Edward com parte de seu smoking preto vestido. Sua camisa branca de botões negros estava marcada pelo suporte para armas e os dois revólveres calibre trinta e oito colocados ali. Olhei interrogativa para ele.

- Segundo algumas pesquisas que eu fiz a família Masen da Irlanda é proprietária de uma fábrica de armas e bebidas alcoólicas, não custa entrarmos no personagem pelo nosso bem. – disse dando de ombros.

- E você acha que não vão nos revistar? – perguntei descrente.

- Lógico que não. Esses milionários, todos andam armados. – explicou, pegando seu casaco que estava sobre uma cadeira e o vestindo.

- Se você está seguro disso. – disse, dando de ombros. Edward somente riu.

Ignorando os olhares dele sobre mim comecei me despir na sua frente. Não me incomodei quando seu olhar aumentou me vendo somente com uma calcinha minúscula preta, somente ri, pegando o vestido negro tomara que caia que estava sobre uma outra cadeira o colocando lentamente.

O cetim negro abraçou minhas curvas com perfeição. Ele era justo, em meus seios, cintura e quadris, mas na altura dos meus joelhos ele se abria, mostrando o corte sereia do vestido. Era um vestido simples, mas ele era absurdamente sexy, porém, como a beleza não ajuda a imaginação masculina, eu não conseguia fechar o zíper que tinha em minhas costas, e antes mesmo de pedir a Edward ele já estava o fechando lentamente, e depois deu um singelo beijo em meu ombro. Sorri, me virando para olhar para o rosto de Edward que sorria para mim, fazendo seus olhos verdes brilhar ao fitarem os meus.

- Obrigada. – respondi, mas não me afastei dele.

- Sempre as ordens, _mia Bella signora_. – disse com seu italiano horrível, mas desta vez as palavras soaram até sexies demais. Sorri animada, dando um sereno beijo no canto de seus lábios, que o fez sorrir torto para mim. Somente balancei minha cabeça, sentando na cama para colocar meus sapatos _peep toes_, e colocar algumas jóias, como brincos, pulseira e um anel.

Peguei minha máscara que estava sobre a mesinha de cabeceira, indo ao banheiro para colocá-la. Ela era negra, assim como o meu vestido, e tinha alguns detalhes em prata, bastante delicados, mas o que deixava mais... digamos, _chamativa,_ eram umas penas negras que pegavam a lateral e em cima do meu olho direito. Coloquei perfeitamente sobre meus olhos, amarrado a fita de cetim atrás em minha cabeça, fazendo suas pontas ficarem acima da minha trança. Olhei a minha imagem no espelho e realmente gostei do que via.

Voltei ao quarto para ver Edward também com sua máscara – que era inteiramente negra -, seus olhos verdes esmeraldinos ficavam mais evidentes contra o preto o que me fez sorrir. _Muito_.

- Você está linda, Bella. – disse ainda com seu sorriso torto estampando o seu rosto.

- Você também não está nada mal, Edward. – devolvi ajeitando a rosa vermelha que estava em sua lapela.

- Falta somente um detalhe nesse conjunto. – declamou, retirando de seu bolso uma caixinha azul marinho.

- Edward! – protestei. Ele somente riu, retirando um fino cordão, com um pingente delicado em ouro branco.

- Somente um presente Bella, nada demais. – exprimiu colocando a gargantilha em volta de meu pescoço. Sorri indignada com Edward, pegando minha bolsa de mão que estava sobre a cama.

- Pronto? – perguntei um pouco nervosa.

- Sempre. Vamos lá descobrir o que esse infeliz tanto esconde. – disse com uma piscadela, estendendo sua mão para mim.

- Vamos. – sibilei com minha voz tremida.

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

O baile promovido por Aro Volturi não ficava muito longe do hotel em que estávamos. Na verdade o filho de uma puta escolheu o belíssimo palácio dos _Doges_. Como sempre, ostensivo e chamativo.

Edward e eu saímos do taxi que nos levou até ali de mãos dadas, aparentando ser um casal realmente muito feliz, uma vez que um sorriso prepotente não saia de seu rosto, e era estranhamente copiado por mim.

Como Eleazar havia nos dito, de fato nossos nomes – Anthony e Marie Masen -, estavam na lista, e como Edward supôs não nos revistaram. Entramos no grandioso salão que estava belamente decorado, era tudo dourado e vermelho. Chamativo, mas elegante. Encontramos nossa mesa sem muita demora e descobrimos ter que dividi-la com um casal francês e outro italiano, que pareciam se conhecer.

Edward e eu realmente estávamos agindo como um casal recém-casado, sempre nos tocando, trocando carícias singelas ou respondendo perguntas sobre o nosso relacionamento, que eram sempre _meias_ verdades.

Já estava na metade do coquetel de entrada quando Aro e sua trupe chegou. Edward e eu que estávamos olhando para a porta, provavelmente fomos os primeiros a ver, mas com toda a certeza fomos os últimos a levantar e baterem palmas.

Aro vinha à frente, vestindo um smoking branco e uma mascara veneziana prata, sendo o próprio deus daquele lugar, não era a toa que era o _il dio_.

Logo atrás vinha Victoria Giordano acompanhada de Marcus Volturi. Ela vestia um exuberante vestido grafite, com uma máscara prata, enquanto ele usava, assim como os outros homens, smoking preto e mascaras venezianas pretas com detalhes em vermelho escuro.

Atrás de Victoria, surpreendentemente, vinha Irina Giordano Thompson que usava um belíssimo vestido dourado e uma máscara delicada do mesmo tom, acompanhada de Caius Volturi. Edward lançou um olhar confuso para mim, que era praticamente um reflexo do meu.

- Você não disse que ela havia sido deserdada pelo pai por casar com Laurent? – perguntou aos sussurros no meu ouvido.

- Acredite, estou tão surpresa quanto você. – explique-lhe da mesma maneira.

- Será... será que ela que passava as informações para _ele_? – questionou, voltando seus olhos para o homem de branco que estava no centro do salão.

- Não sei, Edward. – respondi, voltando meu olhar por onde as irmãs Giordano entravam.

Depois de Irina e Caius, veio Gianna Giordano que trajava um vestido roxo púrpura, com uma máscara prata de mãos dadas com Demetri Canavarro. Seguidos por Felix De Nicola e uma mulher loira escultural trajando um magnífico vestido vermelho escuro, que abraçava de maneira incrível suas curvas, ela, diferentemente das outras mulheres usava uma máscara de mão vermelha e preta.

Observei intrigada a mulher. Ela era _muito_ familiar, só não sabia de onde a conhecia. Continuei observá-la caminhando para o centro do salão onde Aro se encontrava, mas fora somente quando ela estava próxima a mesa em que estávamos e que afastou a máscara de seu rosto, revelando uma outra menor, que reparando em seus olhos que eu a reconheci. E externando meus pensamentos a Edward, sussurrei:

- Jane? _Jane Lewis_?

.

* * *

_**N/A:**__ Eitaa! *HUAHUAHUAHUAHUAHUA*_

_Sério que vocês achavam que eu iria terminar esse capítulo, assim sem nenhuma surpresa? Tisck tisck... vocês não me conhecem mesmo! *KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK* E olha que eu fui SUPER boazinha com vocês, coloquei até uma lemon Beward para os corações de vocês me perdoarem! *HIHIHIHIHIHIHI*_

_E tudo fica mais e mais confuso. Bella não diz exatamente o PORQUÊ pediu o divórcio a Edward, mas digamos que as pistas estão bastante claras... cof cof traição cof cof Renesmee cof cof... mas será que é só isso? Huuummm... não sei não... *HIHIHIHIHIHI*_

_Outro ponto que quero deixar CLARO para vocês é que a Bella não está grávida e provavelmente não ficará, talvez só no fim... digo bem no fim... ou não... o motivo dos "apagões" dela é realmente devido ao estresse, o nervosismo que ela vem passando, somado com seu emocional abalado e obviamente os antidepressivos que ela toma. Sim como notamos neste capítulo Bella toma antidepressivos desde se separou de Edward, e esse fator está ligado diretamente com o porquê do pedido de divórcio, então babes ACALMEM-SE eu irei explicar isso, eventualmente._

_Juro a Bella me dá dor de cabeça, com essa inconstância dela, uma hora odeia, outra ama... Oh mulher difícil... juro essa bipolaridade dela e do Edward me dão nos nervos, mas se eu sou bipolar porque meus personagens não seriam, hein? *HUAHUAHUAHUAHUA*_

_Okay... tivemos uma Veneza como previa os planos.. romântica, sedutora, apaixonada e cheia de lembranças... *AIAIAIAIAIAIAI* Será que era essa idéia de Eleazar? Fazer com que os dois ficassem juntos e reacendessem o amor? E o que irá acontecer quando a realidade de Washington cair em seus ombros teremos mais brigas, discussões e desentendimentos? E quem é o infiltrado? *HUAHUAHUAHUA* Vocês estão MUITO equivocados em suas suposições, só digo isso._

_Edward agora vai descobrir a mentira que a sua "noivinha" conta para o mundo, mas será tudo mentira? Ou terá um pingo de verdade ou parcialmente verdade relacionada no final? Questions, questions, questions... *HIHIHIHIHIHI*_

_Chega de ficar plantando duvidas em vocês, depois desse capítulo a la Passione – sim quando escrevia a parte da chegada deles no hotel comecei a rir sozinha imaginando aquele sotaque italiano do Paraguai sendo dito pelo Edward... *HUAHUAHUAHUAHUA* Me diverti horrores!_

_Nossa... já falei demais hoje, espero que se vocês gostaram do capítulo deixem-me saber, reviews e comentários fazem dessa autora uma mulher TÃO feliz! ;D_

_Como sabem, por enquanto eu ainda seguirei a minha idéia de postar de 5 em 5 dias, mas como TODOS sabem daqui alguns dias eu volto a estudar para OAB e o tempo volta a ser reduzido, mas tentarei escrever sempre que possível, ok?_

_Por enquanto, comentem MUITO, deixem MUITAS reviews dizendo o que vocês acham, o que estão achando, tudo... que daqui __**5**__ dias eu venho contar mais um pouquinho sobre essa história, ok?_

_Não se esqueçam de ler e comentar em __**PDA**__, e quem tem twitter e não me segue, façam... vivo soltando spoiler lá ou dizendo o status do capítulo, como alguns dizem... só para torturar. É simples me achar: (arroba)__**carolvenancio**__._

_**OBRIGADA POR LEREM. AMO MUITO VOCÊS!**_

_Beijos,_

_Carol._

_.

* * *

_

_**N/B:**__ Eu estou sob ameaça hoje, SÉRIO. Muito medo. Mas devo tirar a culpa da minha diva de cima dela, pois é justo. Ela escreveu esse capítulo MUITO RÁPIDO, e apesar das inconstantes insatisfações, e eu bem sei que isso deixa a Drama Queen com os nervos a flor da pele, o capítulo ficou 3 dias parados esperando eu terminar de betar. Vida adulta gente, fazer o quê? Mas se vocês tiverem que acusar alguém de passar um fim de semana em total expectativa (e quase a segunda-feira também) esperando esses dois Agentes bipolares e gostosos darem as caras, ACUSEM A MIM!_

_E depois de apanhar de vocês, eu me sinto mais tranqüila para elogiar._

_EU TÔ FICANDO SEM COR, JÁ XD *fangirl mode on* Porque além de ter um lemon para acalmar minhas células pornográficas e maníacas por Beward, a Carol colocou algumas pequenas informações que mesmo sabendo delas a algum tempo, eu fico cheia de graça de presenciar como ela arruma jeito de enquadrar a história SEM FALHAS._

_É ou não é uma DIVA?_

_Então, espero que vocês tenham curtido Veneza como eu curti, tenham morrido com a relação dos dois (dando uma leve amenizada) como eu morri e tenham apreciado a __APARIAÇÃO DA SUPOSTA NOIVA DO EDWARD NO NINHO DE COBRAS DO ARO XD _

_Pronto, falei! XILIKE MESMO! Tô nem ai!_

_Agora é esperar pra ver como vai se desenrolar esse baile, quais informações vamos ter e assim tentar descobrir QUE DIABOS A JANE TÁ FAZENDO ALI TAMBÉM! AHHHHHHHHH! *entra em surto psicótico * xD _

_*fangirl mode off *_

_Quero as reviews ensandecidas de vocês, hein!_

_Bjos,_

_Tod._

_.

* * *

_

**Quer fazer uma pobre autora feliz? oO**

**Deixa uma review para mim, dizendo se você gostou, ou se odiou, se você tem alguma sugestão! Pois sugestões e palpites aqui são fundamentais! *.***

**Ficarei encantada em ler!**

**É isso meus amores, obrigada novamente pelo carinho por essa minha fic.**

**Amo vocês!  
**.

* * *

ps.: mentiras, suspeitas, descobertas, brigas, separações... e tudo como sempre! ;D


	12. Máscaras

_**DISCLAIMER: **__Eu não sou proprietária ou dona da saga __**TWILIGHT**__, todos os personagens e algumas características são de autoria e obra de Stephenie Meyer. Mas a temática, o enredo, e tudo mais que contém na fanfiction __**JUST JUSTICE**__, é de minha autoria. Dessa maneira ela é propriedade __minha__, e qualquer cópia, adaptação, tradução, postagem ou afins sem a minha autorização será denunciado sem piedade. Obrigada pela atenção.  
.

* * *

_

_**N/A:**__ Amores da minha vida!_

_Como estão? Espero que bem... desculpem a minha demora para postar, mas a minha inspiração, aquela coisa gorda de pele e cabelos acinzentados e roupas coloridas foi dar um passeio por algum bar por aí e voltou só na sexta-feira trêbada, fazendo com que eu fizesse esse trabalho de merda nesse capítulo. Desde já peço desculpas pela quantidade de diálogos, mas realmente sofri demais para escrever isso, espero sinceramente que o próximo capítulo surja com mais facilidade._

_Obrigada a todos que leram e comentaram no último capítulo, eu sei que em comparação a este aquele foi um primor: imenso. Mas como eu disse: inspiração zero para esse, mas não quer dizer que ele não é importante, porque DEUS... tem uma revelação ao longo dele que vai derrubar todo mundo da cadeira! ;D_

_Obrigada pelas reviews, favoritações, recomendações e alertas, são vocês que me motivam a continuar escrevendo essa história._

_**AGRADEÇO MAIS UMA VEZ PELO CARINHO IMENSO QUE VOCÊS ME DÃO.  
OBRIGADA MESMO, AMO MUITO CADA UM DE VOCÊS!**_

_Espero que vocês se divirtam com esse capítulo. Boa leitura! ;D_

_.

* * *

_

**JUST JUSTICE**

capítulo onze  
Máscaras 

.

"_**Cada vez que ponho uma máscara para esconder minha realidade,  
fingindo ser o que não sou, faço-o para atrair o outro e logo descubro  
que só atraio a outros mascarados distanciando-se dos outros  
devido a um estorvo: a máscara."**__**  
**__- Gilbert Brenson Lazan -_

.

_Edward Cullen_

.

As palavras de Bella demoraram a ser processadas por meu cérebro. Meu corpo e até mesmo meu inconsciente reconheceram o corpo pequeno, curvilíneo, e a cabeleira loira, mas meu instinto e minha consciência demoram tempo demais para entender quem estava a alguns passos de onde estava, e talvez essa demora em reconhecimento seja por ter Bella tão perto de mim.

Mesmo depois de ter visto e ouvido o que Bella disse, ainda não podia crer. Jane, Jane Lewis, minha _'noiva' _para todos os efeitos estava ali na Itália, entrando junto com todo o clã de Aro Volturi como se fosse algo natural.

Não fazia sentido. Ou _fazia_?

Jane era uma atriz de Hollywood extremamente famosa, que adorava o glamour que a fama lhe proporcionava, sempre participando de festas de magnatas ou pessoas influentes ou mais famosas do que ela, indo a desfiles de moda por todo o mundo, sempre sendo disputada pelos grandes estilistas para ser o rosto de suas marcas. Era pelo menos de se considerar que Jane estivesse ali por oferecimento de Aro. Claro, o cara era um filho de uma puta e gostava de chamar a atenção, quem não diria que ele havia pagado para que ela estivesse ali?

Impossível. Jane nem por todo o dinheiro do mundo aceitaria participar de um baile fornecido por uma pessoa como Aro Volturi, ela detestava pessoas assim. Então porque ela estava ali? Estreitei meus olhos em fendas, apertando mais Bella contra meu corpo, senti seu corpo vibrar contra o meu, olhei para o seu rosto, ela estava possessa.

- Você sabia que ela estaria aqui? – perguntou, tentando controlar a raiva que derramava em sua voz.

- Não. Definitivamente não. – disse ainda em choque, não conseguia entender porque Jane estava aqui em Veneza.

- Hum, tem certeza, Edward? – questionou, virando seu rosto para o meu.

- Certeza absoluta, é estranhíssimo que ela esteja aqui, mas mais estranho ainda é Irina Thompson estar aqui, ela não estava de luto? – questionei Bella, tentando tirar meu foco sobre Jane e pensar em outra coisa.

- Pode ter certeza, estou muito mais surpresa de vê-la do que sua _noivinha_. – explicou, derramando todo seu veneno na última palavra.

- Ela não significa nada, não quando tenho minha _esposa_ comigo. – sussurrei em seu ouvido, mordiscando levemente o lóbulo de sua orelha.

- Uhum... – murmurou, moldando seu corpo mais ao meu, no exato momento em que Aro pedia atenção para si mesmo.

- _Benvenuti_ amigos – começou o maldito _il dio_ com sua voz grossa, mas tranqüila e receptiva, abrindo seus braços como se quisesse abraçar todo salão. -, _grazie_ a todos por estarem neste baile do qual _io_ estou promovendo para arrecadar fundos a obras sociais em toda Itália, e a participação de todos aqui é inestimável. _Grazie_ e que _Dio_ os abençoem. Aproveitem a festa! – explicou concisamente, enquanto sorria gentilmente para seus convidados, antes de seguir para uma mesa com toda sua trupe.

Observei que apesar de Aro manter uma pose superior com sua roupa branca, sendo o próprio deus em seu palácio ele tinha uma atenção quase que paternal com as irmãs Giordano e Jane, segurando suas mãos, dando abraços afetivos e beijos fraternais em suas testas, aquilo me deixava inquieto, era como se tivesse perdendo algo muito óbvio na cena toda.

Assustei-me quando Bella me puxou para se sentar na cadeira ao seu lado, estava tão concentrado analisando toda a situação ao redor de Aro Volturi que não notei que todos os convidados do salão haviam se sentado. Mesmo sentado na minha cadeira ao lado de Bella, não conseguia retirar meus olhos da interação que Aro tinha com as quatro mulheres.

- Quer parar de ficar olhando como um maluco? – pediu Bella com um sussurro em meu ouvido.

- Quê? – perguntei reflexivamente.

- Eu sei que é intrigante a relação do infeliz com as quatro, mas queira agir como uma pessoa normal? – pediu, lançando um olhar rápido para onde estava eu olhando antes de perfurar meus olhos com os seus de chocolate.

- Você notou isso? – perguntei sem rodeios.

- Sim. Eu já sabia dessa relação dele com as irmãs Giordano, mas com Jane... bom... me deixou surpresa. – respondeu dando de ombros.

- O que as irmãs Giordano são dele? – perguntei com urgência.

- Bem... não temos uma idéia certa, mas acreditamos que elas sejam afilhadas ou sobrinhas dele, uma vez que é impossível encontrar seus registros civis.

- Nós não temos os registros civis de Ar... – mas não foi permitido continuar, pois os lábios de Bella estavam fervorosos contra aos meus. Sua língua descreveu um caminho lento e molhado pelo meu lábio inferior, a sensação foi o suficiente para que meus lábios se abrissem e nossas línguas começassem a se mover juntas. Apesar de estarmos com máscaras elas não pareciam nos incomodar, os dedos de Bella apertavam levemente minha nuca, enquanto minhas mãos apertavam sua cintura trazendo-a mais próxima a mim.

- _Amour_ jovem. – disse animada a mulher francesa com seu sotaque acentuado; que fez eu e Bella nos separarmos surpresos e ver os dois casais da mesa nos olhando.

- Vocês são um casal tão _bello_, tão no _amore_ que é impossível não observá-los. – disse a mulher italiana com um sorriso animado.

- _Grazie signora_. – disse Bella, enquanto corava uns dois tons de vermelho, mas não me importei com isso, pois ouvi-la falando italiano mesmo que duas palavras, fez com que o sangue começasse a se acumular em torno do meu pau, essa mulher era sexy demais para o meu próprio bem.

- _Molto bene_, Marie. – disse o homem italiano sorrindo em direção a Bella. – Tem uma _signora_ belíssima, Anthony. – continuou dando um singelo sorriso para mim.

- Sim, ela é muito _bella_. – disse sorrindo, o que atraiu um olhar assustado de Bella.

- Sim, sua esposa é linda, Anthony. – completou o homem francês, sorrindo para Bella que intensificou o tom avermelhado de suas bochechas enquanto murmurava obrigada.

- Bem, se vocês me dão licença eu preciso beijar minha esposa privadamente. – disse-me levantando da cadeira e estendendo a mão para Bella que pegou sem qualquer hesitação.

Andamos em silêncio para fora do salão, só nossas mãos ligadas. Quando estávamos o suficientemente afastados da entrada, encostei Bella em uma parede colocando meus braços ao lado de seu corpo a prendendo, sua respiração ficou arfante e acelerada, sorri torto aproximando meu rosto de sua orelha.

- O que você estava dizendo sobre os registros civis de Aro Volturi, antes de me beijar? – perguntei, sugando levemente o lóbulo de sua orelha, antes de fitar seus olhos nos meus.

- Nós não conseguimos localizar seus dados, como nome, cidade de nascimento, idade, esposa, filhos, ele é uma incógnita o que temos são suposições ou informações aleatórias. Nada totalmente conciso. – explicou dando de ombros.

- Você está dizendo que os dossiês que temos de Aro, não são totalmente verdades, e é por isso que Eleazar nos mandou aqui? – perguntei surpreso, colocando as peças em ordem na minha cabeça.

- Talvez? Não sei Edward, tudo parece confuso. Nos dossiês das irmãs Giordano e nos dos "irmãos" de Aro não temos nada que os correlacione, parece que são peças avulsas de um quebra cabeça diferente. – explicou Bella confusamente.

- Eles não fazem sentido? – perguntei atordoado. – Algum faz menção a Jane? – Bella negou com a cabeça.

- Nada, por isso fiquei surpresa em vê-la aqui, ela não te disse nada de que estava vindo para a Europa? – questionou enquanto mordiscava seu lábio inferior.

- Não que me lembre. Eu disse a ela que teria que fazer uma viagem a LA para resolver algumas coisas no departamento de lá, mas ela não disse nada que estaria viajando, na verdade ela me afirmou com toda certeza que ficaria em Nova Iorque gravando. – expliquei.

- Bem... Veneza não é Nova Iorque, ou seja, Aro não a contratou para estar aqui, ou então ela já saberia antes de vir... ou... talvez ela tenha mentido para você? – perguntou confusa.

- Não sei Bella, Jane é uma atriz é _bem_ convincente quando quer. – disse dando de ombros.

- Odeio essa mulher. – disse baixinho, me fazendo rir. – Deveríamos entrar. – concluiu me empurrando levemente, mas não me movendo.

- Não. – disse sorrindo torto para ela. Bella arregalou os olhos, sobressaltada.

- _Como_? – perguntou confusa.

- Bella, não podemos entrar no salão assim... normais, sem lábios inchados, cabelos despenteados e roupas amassadas. – sussurrei sensualmente em seu ouvido, moldando meu corpo ao dela.

- Edward. – gemeu sensualmente enquanto eu a abraçava pela cintura beijando e sugando sua clavícula.

- Bella – disse contra sua pele. -, somos um casal jovem, esqueceu? – murmurei, procurando seus lábios e sem pensar duas vezes o capturei com os meus.

Não era delicado. Era voraz, faminto, sôfrego. Nossas línguas batalhavam por dominância, e nossos lábios e dentes não jogariam limpo nesta guerra. As mãos de Bella puxavam meus cabelos me trazendo para si. Por sua vez um braço meu apertava seu corpo mais e mais contra o meu quase que os fundindo, enquanto minha outra mão deslizava pela lateral de seu corpo, indo de seus seios perfeitos, passando por sua cintura fina, seu quadril arredondado, parando em sua coxa torneada e a apertando sensualmente.

Bella ondulava o seu corpo mais e mais contra o meu, eu podia sentir a minha ereção apertando em minhas calças, mas aquilo não me incomodava, porque eu queria que Bella soubesse que somente ela era capaz de despertar esse desejo louco em mim. Eu não me importava que minha _"noiva" _estivesse a alguns metros, porque Jane não significava nada para mim. Era só Bella. Só ela que fazia isso comigo. A minha _esposa_.

Só quebrei o beijo porque necessitava explorar o pescoço alvo dela, eu a queria nua a minha mercê, toda aberta para mim.

- Edward. – chamou com a voz arfante.

- Hum? – murmurei contra seu pescoço.

- Nós temos que voltar para dentro, tentar descobrir algo. – disse sensualmente. Suspirei pesadamente, encostando minha testa em seu ombro.

- Tem razão. – disse dando um suave beijo em seu ombro, me afastando dela. Bella ajeitou seu vestido, bem como o seu cabelo, enquanto eu tentava controlar minha excitação e abaixava meus cabelos.

- Vamos? – Bella pediu com a voz ainda arfante, depois de alguns minutos.

- Vamos. – respondi enlaçando nossos dedos e caminhando de volta para o salão.

Assim que entramos no salão o aroma da culinária italiana invadiu as minhas narinas, enquanto os garçons serviam os pratos nas mesas e enchiam as taças com vinho. Lancei um olhar à mesa em que Aro Volturi e Jane estavam. Aro conversava intimamente com Irina, parecia ser uma conversa bastante séria e fraternal. Jane por sua vez conversava a pé do ouvido com Felix de Nicola, eles pareciam _íntimos_ demais, como se conhecessem há anos. Olhei intrigado a cena, mas fui novamente disperso pelo aperto que Bella dava em minha mão.

- Edward, cuidado. – sussurrou, me puxando para a mesa que estávamos antes. Os dois casais nos olharam com sorrisos perversos, provavelmente imaginando o que havíamos feito por quase trinta minutos.

Felizmente o jantar passou tranqüilo, tanto eu quanto Bella nos revezávamos nos olhares da mesa do _il dio_, mas nada que fosse útil parecia se revelou para nós. Aproximei de Bella enquanto os garçons nos serviam a sobremesa.

- Vamos embora depois disso? – pedi suplicante.

- Não acho sensato _signor_. – disse o garçom que nos servia vinho branco, para acompanhar a sobremesa. – _Signor_ Aro virá a cada mesa com sua _famiglia_ cumprimentar os convidados. – ponderou com um sorriso.

- Com sua _família_? – Bella questionou curiosa.

- Sim _signora_. – disse o homem fazendo uma reverência.

- Interessante. – concluiu Bella com um sorriso cheio de segundas intenções nos seus lábios.

- As ordens _signora_. – sorriu galanteador para a minha esposa.

- _Grazie_. – retribuiu Bella. Olhei para ela estupefato, o que ela estava pensando flertando com o garçom na minha frente? Éramos casados, ela me devia respeito.

Sim, o Edward possessivo e ciumento voltou.

Comemos nossas sobremesas em silêncio, Bella parecia ansiar pela visita de Aro a nossa mesa. Felizmente logo o homem começou a seguir com seu clã mesa por mesa cumprimentando os convidados e conversando rapidamente com eles. Por sorte nossa mesa não demorou muito, Aro conversou primeiro com o casal italiano, em seu idioma mãe, assim foi com os franceses, falando em francês, e depois se voltou para nós.

- Anthony, Marie – disse alegre abrindo o seu braço para nos dar um abraço. -, estou muito feliz que vocês estejam aqui. – seu inglês era perfeito. Na verdade, perfeito _demais_.

- Obrigado Aro, também estamos felizes por estar aqui passando nossa lua de mel. – disse dando um sorriso simpático.

- É verdade! Vocês estão aqui em lua de mel, fiquei super sentido por não poder ir a bodas de vocês. – disse fingindo pesar. – Seu pai Edward, como está? – perguntou mudando de assunto.

- _Como_? – questionei nervosamente. Será que ele sabia meu nome? Mas como? Será que Jane havia me reconhecido? Olhei para Bella que passava o mesmo olhar de pânico que eu.

- Anthony, seu pai Edward, como ele está? Soube que teve um infarto recentemente. – disse mantendo se sorriso gentil no rosto.

- Oh, sim, meu pai Edward, ele está melhor e vem cuidando dos negócios da família. – disse rapidamente, engolindo em seco.

- Preciso marcar uma reunião com seu pai, fazer umas encomendas de você sabe o quê. – explanou abrindo seu smoking mostrando seu revólver para mim.

- Ele ficará feliz em fazer negócios com o senhor. – disse engolindo em seco.

- Desculpem-me, mas você seria Jane Lewis? – questionou Bella para Jane, que sorriu brilhantemente.

- Sim, eu seria Jane Lewis. – respondeu sorrindo e ficando lado a lado de Aro.

- Nossa, eu sou sua fã. – disse Bella, fingindo estar empolgada, muito bem por sinal. – Mas Deus, o que uma estrela de Hollywood faz aqui em Veneza? – perguntou, simulando uma inocência quase que constrangedora.

- Oh Marie, não me endeuse, não gosto destas coisas. – respondeu Jane sorrindo maliciosamente. Quem não a conhecesse que a comprasse! Essa mulher ama a fama, mais que tudo. – E estou em Veneza porque meu _tio_ me convidou para esse baile beneficente e me vi impossibilitada de não vir a uma causa tão linda. – disse sorrindo amavelmente.

- Tio? Não sabia que o senhor Volturi era seu tio. – explanou Bella confusa, o que fez Aro sorrir amplamente.

- Eu sou mais do que tio de Jane, sou quase um _pai_. Não é mesmo querida? – questionou a loira, dando um suave beijo em sua têmpora.

- Com certeza. – retribuiu Jane, abraçando e dando um beijo na bochecha de Aro.

Aquilo me intrigava, porque Jane nunca havia mencionado que tinha uma família na Itália? Todas as vezes que lhe questionava sobre a família, ela evitava o assunto me distraindo, será que ela estava escondendo alguma coisa?

- Bem queridos, eu tenho meus outros convidados para cumprimentar, foi um prazer revê-los e espero que tenham gostado do presente de casamento. – disse me abraçando e depois abraçando Bella.

- Nós adoramos. – Bella disse com um sorriso gentil, enquanto o clã Volturi se afastava. Bella virou seu corpo de frente para o meu, me abraçando enquanto dava um suave beijo em meus lábios. A olhei interrogativo, mas quando observei ao redor notei Jane me analisando, teria ela me reconhecido? Acredito que não, ela provavelmente teria dito alguma coisa. – Vamos voltar para o hotel, querido? – pediu, me queimando com seus olhos castanhos.

- Claro, meu amor. – respondi meio atordoado. Despedimos-nos dos dois casais que estavam na mesa conosco e em seguida começamos a caminhar para a saída. Fazíamos o caminho em silêncio somente com nossas mãos interligadas, fora do palácio não foi difícil encontrar um taxi que nos levasse até o hotel.

Todo o caminho foi feito em silêncio, somente nossos dedos estavam conectados, mas mesmo assim eles não se mexiam, na verdade eu não me mexia, notei Bella pagando o taxista, e depois me rebocando pelo hall de entrada do hotel, mas eu não conseguia dizer nada, na verdade, minha mente estava em branco. Eu não fazia idéia o que pensar. Era tudo confuso e estranho.

Bella abriu a porta do nosso quarto me fazendo entrar, ainda meio entorpecido sentei na cama, enquanto observava pela minha visão periférica Bella retirar seus sapatos e depois seu vestido, já que a máscara ela havia retirado no taxi.

- Como aquela mulher que você chama de noiva não notou que era você? Tem certeza que você a faz se encontrar com Deus? – perguntou divertida.

- Bella... – comecei. – você não ficou surpresa em saber que Jane é sobrinha de Aro Volturi? – perguntei, fitando seus olhos ignorando seu corpo seminu.

- Bom... isso me intrigou, mas não muito, porque? – pediu, sentando-se na cadeira em frente a penteadeira e retirando seus brincos, pulseira, anel e colar.

- Não sei. – disse me levantando, retirando o meu casaco e depois o suporte onde os dois revolveres estavam. – Eu preciso conversar com meu irmão. – conclui.

- Por que você precisa falar com Carlisle? – perguntou desesperadamente levantando-se da cama e vindo até onde eu estava.

- Porque ele trabalha na Interpol Bella, e se eu quero um dossiê verdadeiro de Jane só ele pode encontrar. – expliquei retirando o celular que estava em meu bolso.

- Tem certeza, Edward? – inquiriu.

- Óbvio Bella, porque toda essa duvida se devo ou não chamar Carlisle? – questionei confuso.

- Bem... ele não pode saber que estamos aqui _juntos_ em Veneza. – explicou torcendo suas mãos, mas sem olhar para mim. Ri da sua expressão inocente.

- Bella, Carlisle sabe sobre nós. – disse dando de ombros.

- Quê? Como? Por quê? – pediu desesperadamente. Soltei um suspiro cansado antes de sentar na cama novamente.

- Bem, Eleazar estava desconfiando de nós sobre a morte de Thompson e pediu a Interpol um dossiê detalhado de nós, e bem... lá dizia claramente que éramos casados. – expliquei sucintamente.

- Era por isso que vocês estavam discutindo semana passada? – perguntou surpresa, mas controlando sua raiva que estava prestes a estourar.

- Aham... Carlisle meio que não gostou das nossas omissões, e ele não poderia esconder essa informação do Eleazar, mesmo que custasse nossos cargos. – conclui.

- Então você sabia que Eleazar estava nos chamando semana passada para dizer sobre o nosso casamento? – perguntou aumentando uma oitava sua voz, somente confirmei com a cabeça antes de começar a sentir suas mãos desferindo golpes contra mim. – E você não me contou? Como você faz uma dessas, Edward? Você está louco? Mentindo do jeito que você mentiu para Eleazar? Qual é o seu problema afinal?

- Bella, calma. – disse segurando seus pulsos. – Nada aconteceu, então não há necessidade de surto, temos que resolver outras coisas.

- Tudo bem. – disse ferina, soltando seus pulsos da minha mão e se sentando na cama. Olhei para ela e vi que ela estava somente de calcinha, senti meu membro endurecer pedindo para descobrir isso sobre Jane pela manhã e possui fervorosamente a mulher que me olhava cheia de ódio. Acredito que Bella notou a situação, pois rapidamente puxou um travesseiro da cama cobrindo seus seios perfeitos.

Fechei meus olhos tentando controlar a rigidez sobre o meu pau, enquanto puxava meu telefone e começava a discar o número do meu irmão. Carlisle felizmente atendeu no terceiro toque.

- _Edward?_ – atendeu soando preocupado.

- Oi Carlisle, onde você está? – pedi rapidamente, enquanto observava o olhar irritado de Bella sobre mim.

- _Acho que eu que sou seu irmão mais velho e eu que devo perguntar onde você está._ – respondeu defensivamente.

- Estou resolvendo uns problemas a pedido de Eleazar, agora será que você pode-me dizer onde está? – pedi, tentando controlar minha raiva.

- _Estou no FBI, Eleazar precisava de nós este fim de semana, sobre uma missão secreta, que talvez seja essa sua?_ – perguntou certeiro.

- Não sei, talvez? – disse sorrindo, por deixar Carlisle curioso. – Agora será que podemos parar o interrogatório e fazer o favor que eu preciso de você? – pedi.

- _Ok. O que você quer que eu faça para você, Edward?_ – pediu irritadamente.

- Eu preciso do dossiê de Jane Lewis.

- _Sua noiva?_ – perguntou surpreso.

- Sim, minha noiva. – respondi ponderado, recebendo um olhar maligno de Bella.

- _Você não deveria saber tudo sobre ela? _– perguntou curioso. – _Oh... é verdade, você também têm segredos como um matrimônio._ – respondeu irritadamente.

- Carlisle, não vamos ter essa discussão novamente sobre o meu casamento com Bella, ok? – pedi suplicante, lançando um olhar de desculpas para Bella, que somente assentiu.

- _Ok Edward, você esta com sorte, Eleazar fez o mesmo pedido há algumas semanas então tenho o dossiê da sua noivinha ainda, envio para o seu e-mail?_ – perguntou, mas ignorei sua pergunta.

- Eleazar pediu o dossiê de Jane? – perguntei confuso, atraindo a atenção de Bella que se ajoelhou mais próxima de onde eu estava.

- _Sim e de todos que se ausentaram do baile de segurança publica durante a hora da morte do Thompson. Então te envio por e-mail?_ – pediu impaciente.

- É... para o meu e-mail do FBI. – disse ainda tentando digerir o que havia me dito sobre Eleazar estar investigando Jane.

- _Você irá precisar de mais alguma informação?_ – inquiriu entediado.

- Se eu necessitar te ligo, você ficará aí até que horas? – perguntei.

- _Até a meia-noite quando Peter assume o turno._ – explicou.

- Ok, eu te ligo se necessitar de algo. Obrigado, Carlisle. – agradeci, antes de desligar o telefone. Joguei em cima da cama, antes de ir até minha bolsa pegar meu laptop.

- Eleazar está investigando Jane também? – perguntou Bella curiosa, levantando-se da cama e parando ao meu lado.

- Sim. – respondi. Caminhando de volta para a cama, onde enquanto meu computador ligava ia retirando a roupa que estava, e depois que estava livre dela conectei o _pen-drive_ de conexão a internet. Notei que Bella havia vestido uma regata, cobrindo seus seios e voltava à cama com uma pasta, que deduzi estar seu laptop.

Ela se sentou ao lado de onde estava retirando seu laptop. Observei seu computador ligando, enquanto conectava em minha conta de e-mail, sorri ao ver o plano de fundo que ela usava. Era uma das fotos que tiramos em Vegas, na verdade, era a do hotel em que passamos nossa _'noite de núpcias'_. Sorri ao ver a foto.

- O que foi? – perguntou irritadamente.

- Só seu fundo de tela é o mesmo há quatro anos. – disse dando de ombros.

- Eu gosto dessa foto, nem acredito que fui eu mesma a que tirei. – disse orgulhosa de si.

- Ou talvez seja um lembrete para não se esquecer de mim? – questionei dando uma ligeira piscadela para ela. – Se eu me recordo foi neste hotel que passamos nossa primeira noite como casados.

- Como você é patético, Edward. – disse irritada conectando seu _pen-drive_ de internet. Somente sorri para a cena familiar, era assim que fazíamos quando estávamos na faculdade, sentados na cama do seu apartamento, cada um em seu laptop.

Sorri com a nostalgia, no mesmo instante que meu e-mail mostrava a mensagem do meu irmão. Cliquei para baixar o arquivo.

- Bella, você quer descobrir os segredos de Jane Lewis? – perguntei divertido.

- Você tem dúvidas? É claro que sim, sempre sonhei em descobri o passado sombrio de uma estrela de Hollywood. – disse animada, se aproximando de mim na cama, no exato momento em que o arquivo abria e mostrava uma pequena foto de Jane, seguida de seu dossiê.

.

_Jane Lewis Giordano_

_Nascida em doze de dezembro de mil novecentos e oitenta e seis, na cidade de Turin na região de Piemonte, na Itália. Filha de Arthur Lewis Giordano e Sulpicia Giordano. Formada em Artes Dramáticas pela Universidade da Califórnia. Atriz prestigiada ganhadora de dois Oscars como melhor atriz e atriz co-adjuvante e de cinco Globos de Ouro. Noiva do agente Edward Anthony Cullen há oito meses._

_Conhecida mundialmente pelo nome de Jane Lewis que a fez ser um nome prestigiado de Hollywood, afirma ter nascido e ter sido criada em uma cidade no interior do estado do Colorado chamada Ordway no condado de Crowley, onde vivia com seus pais Christopher John Lewis e Michelle Green Lewis, falecidos em maio de dois mil e quatro em um incêndio na sua residência. Jane afirma em suas entrevistas e biografias não autorizadas que nunca havia saído dos Estados Unidos até seus dezessete anos, quando se tornou atriz. _

_Porém, nos registros civis da Universidade da Califórnia, tem-se a notícia que sua cidadania norte-americana saiu somente aos dezesseis anos de idade, quando foi comprovado que seu pai Arthur Lewis Giordano era um cidadão americano. Sua mãe Sulpicia Giordano, filha de um magnata italiano que veio para América para o desespero do pai se casou com Arthur e tiveram quatro filhas: Irina Lewis Giordano, Gianna Lewis Giordano, Victoria Lewis Giordano e Jane Lewis Giordano, todas nascidas na cidade de Turin, na região de Piemonte na Itália._

_Segundo dados da imigração Arthur e Sulpicia vieram aos Estados Unidos em mil novecentos e noventa, aonde depois de um acidente de carro Sulpicia veio a falecer, desde essa data a única menção do nome de Arthur foi à imigração quatro dias após a morte de sua esposa, e desde então nenhum registro do seu nome._

_Jane Lewis Giordan, nunca assumiu publicamente sua verdadeira origem, sempre afirmando ser do Colorado e o nome de seus pais serem falsos. Em seu passaporte americano Jane usa somente para viagens de trabalho, já que o nome que consta é somente Jane Lewis, mas a cada mês Jane vai para a Itália usando seu passaporte italiano, com o sobrenome de sua mãe, Giordano. _

_Até hoje Jane Lewis Giordano nunca foi vista junto às irmãs Giordano, especulamos que seja para não chamar a atenção a sua pessoa, e assim manchando sua reputação de atriz consagrada, uma vez que a família Giordano é conhecida por ter ligações criminosas com Aro Volturi, mafioso italiano procurado pelo FBI por atividades criminosas em território norte-americano._

_._

Terminei de ler estupefato o dossiê de Jane, ele era tão _revelador_, mas também _confuso_. Como essas revistas de fofocas nunca procuraram por toda essa sujeira? Aposto que venderia milhões de exemplares. Olhei para Bella que estava sorrindo maliciosamente para o arquivo aberto no meu notebook.

- E você não sabia sobre esses _segredinhos_... hum... er... _interessantes_ sobre a sua noiva, Edward? – questionou divertida.

- Você imaginaria algo assim? – respondi com uma pergunta irritada.

- Mas nem se me pagassem. A grande atriz ganhadora de dois Oscars, mentiu sobre toda a sua vida? Deus! Isso parece um filme ruim de Hollywood. – disse a risadas.

Até então eu não tinha pensado que se Jane mentiu, quem diria que eu também estaria mentindo? Digo, todos poderiam desconfiar de mim como infiltrado, afinal, se a minha noiva tinha ligações com o rei da Camorra, quem poderia dizer que eu também não estava o ajudando? Lancei um olhar de preocupação para Bella, que continuava ler as páginas seguintes do dossiê de Jane.

- Bella? – chamei. Ela me olhou ainda sorrindo, mas logo esvaindo seu sorriso, provavelmente quando viu minha expressão.

- O que aconteceu, Edward? – perguntou se ajoelhando ao meu lado e colocando meu laptop longe de onde estávamos.

- Bella – repeti seu nome, mas acentuando meu desespero. -, e se Eleazar estiver desconfiado que eu sou o infiltrado? Bem... tecnicamente minha noiva mentiu sobre toda a sua vida, e mantém uma relação familiar e cotidiana com Aro Volturi, o _il dio_, quem diz que não sou eu que passo as informações de nossas missões para ele? – perguntei nervosamente.

- Seria suspeito se você tivesse a frente da equipe há mais de três meses. Edward, não foi depois que você veio para a equipe que começou a vazar as informações sobre nossas missões, isso vem acontecendo a mais de um ano. – explicou afagando meu rosto com duas mãos delicadas e quentes.

- Será, Bella? Quem diz que Eleazar não me mandou aqui para ver se a minha máscara caísse? – perguntei ainda incerto.

- Edward, presta a atenção no que eu vou te dizer. – começou me segurando nos ombros virando-me para ela, fazendo com que nossos olhos ficassem na mesma altura. – O único fator que podem nos acusar e causar algum problema, é o que existe entre nós, esse casamento. E graças a Deus desse fator Eleazar já tem conhecimento. Então quer parar de surtar e vamos pensar no que vamos fazer com a informação dessa sua _noivinha_? Algo me diz que tem muito mais do que _só_ essa relação de tio e sobrinha entre ela e Aro Volturi, então, por favor, vamos tentar pensar nisso juntos? – pediu num tom entre suplica e desespero.

- Ok Bella, e o que você tem em mente? – perguntei desanimado.

- Bem... primeiro você poderia ligar para o seu irmão e pedir o dossiê de Arthur Lewis Giordano. – disse sorrindo brilhantemente.

- Ok. – respondi automaticamente, pegando meu celular e apertando o botão da re-discagem.

- _Dossiê de quem você necessita agora, Edward?_ – questionou Carlisle assim que atendeu o telefone.

- Arthur Lewis Giordano. – disse desanimado.

- _Você está seguindo o mesmo caminho que Eleazar fez, pena que ele não passou desse nome._ – disse meio desanimado.

- Não importa, vou ver se consigo achar algo que Eleazar não achou. – respondi, olhando para Bella que sorria amavelmente como um sorriso encorajador.

- _O tenho em mãos também, estou te enviando._

- Obrigado Carlisle. – disse antes de desligar o telefone, e puxar meu laptop novamente para ver o e-mail chegar. Felizmente ele já estava na minha caixa de mensagem e eu cliquei para abri-lo.

.

_Arthur Lewis Giordano_

_Nascido em vinte e oito de fevereiro de mil novecentos e cinqüenta e sete, na cidade de Trindad no condado de Las Animas, no estado do Colorado, Estados Unidos. Filho de Patrick Steven Lewis e Catherine O'Hara Lewis. Passou a assinar Arthur Lewis Giordano, após se casar com Sulpicia Giordano em mil novecentos e setenta e quatro. _

_Pai de quatro filhas: Irina Lewis Giordano nascida em __dezenove de março de mil novecentos e setenta e cinco, Gianna Lewis Giordano nascida em quinze de julho de mil novecentos e oitenta, Victoria Lewis Giordano nascida em quatro de outubro de mil novecentos e oitenta e três e Jane Lewis Giordano nascida em doze de dezembro de mil novecentos e oitenta e seis, todas na cidade de Turin, na região de Piemonte, Itália, onde Arthur e sua esposa Sulpicia passaram a viver após sua boda._

_Arthur passou a cuidar dos negócios da família Giordano assim que o pai de sua esposa, Francesco Bruno Giordano, faleceu em mil novecentos e oitenta e dois, causando a falência das empresas Giordano em mil novecentos e oitenta e nove. _

_Segundo as imigrações do país, Arthur e Sulpicia vieram a última vez para os Estados Unidos em mil novecentos e noventa e nove, quando em um acidente de carro Sulpicia faleceu, desde sua saída do país quatro dias após a morte de sua esposa, retornou a Itália, nenhum outro registro foi feito._

_._

Olhei para Bella que estava pensativa, se antes não fazia sentido nenhum qualquer coisa, agora fazia menos ainda. Primeiro o dossiê de Arthur Lewis Giordano era ridiculamente pequeno; segundo que não trazia nenhuma informação sobre Aro Volturi; terceiro não fazia qualquer sentido em relação a qualquer coisa com o caso Camorra.

- O que você acha? – perguntei cansado para Bella, me encostando à cama e massageando com minha mão direita minhas têmporas.

- Sabe quem comprou as propriedades em que ficavam as empresas da família Giordano? – perguntou Bella astutamente.

- Algum grupo multinacional? Não sei Bella, isso não faz qualquer sentido. – disse apertando meus dedos em meus olhos num sinal de frustração.

- Aro. Aro Volturi que comprou, e começou suas empresas de fachada. – explicou irritadamente.

- E o que isso tem haver com a família Giordano e Arthur Lewis? – perguntei fitando curioso Bella.

- Você não acha curioso que Arthur Lewis Giordano declarou falência à empresa de seu sogro, e meses depois Aro Volturi comprasse as mesmas propriedades, e anos depois onde ninguém sabe onde está; o que faz; o que aconteceu; as filhas do senhor Arthur consideram Aro Volturi como um tio, quase um _pai_? – perguntou.

- O que você está querendo dizer? Que Arthur se juntou a Aro Volturi para dar um golpe na própria família? – conclui confuso. – Bella, isso não faz sentido.

- E se eles forem a _mesma_ pessoa? – perguntou astutamente.

- Como assim? Tipo Dr. Jekyll e Mr. Hyde? – questionei vagamente.

- Talvez? – disse levantando um ombro. – Liga para o seu irmão. – comandou.

- Carlisle? Para quê?

- Peça para ele o dossiê de _Arthuro_ Lewis Giordano. – conclui sorrindo maliciosamente.

- Arthuro? – perguntei confuso, ela somente confirmou com a cabeça.

- Confie em mim Edward, estou com um bom pressentimento. – afirmou sorrindo.

- Eu confio. – disse pegando meu telefone e re-discando o número de Carlisle, que atendeu no primeiro toque.

- _Edward? O que você precisa agora é o dossiê de Sulpicia Giordano?_ – perguntou divertido. – _Foi esse que Eleazar pediu em seguida._

- Carlisle eu preciso que você localize _Arthuro_ Lewis Giordano. – disse descrente.

- _Mas eu já te mandei o de Arthur..._ – começou, mas eu o interrompi.

- Carlisle? É Arthuro, não Arthur, com um _'O'_ no final. – expliquei. Escutei Carlisle digitando algo e em seguida o som de surpresa de sua voz.

- _Você ainda está aí Edward?_ – perguntou com urgência.

- Sim. O que foi que você descobriu? – pedi.

- _Vou te mandar um _print screen_ da página. Você não vai acreditar no que descobriu._ – disse surpreso. – _Em alguns minutos te envio o dossiê preliminar._ – e sem dizer mais nada desligou o telefone. Olhei estarrecido para o aparelho, mas antes que eu pudesse dizer alguma coisa Bella começou a me inquirir:

- O que ele disse?

- Que não vou acreditar o que descobri. – recitei a frase de Carlisle.

- O que isso quer dizer? – perguntou nervosa.

- Não sei também, ele disse que está me enviando um _print screen_ da página da Interpol. – expliquei abrindo o ultimo e-mail que Carlisle enviou.

- Será que... – mas Bella não continuou sua frase, pois a imagem que estava no meu e-mail tirou _literalmente_ nossa fala.

Arthur Lewis Giordano, ou melhor, _Arthuro_ Lewis Giordano era ninguém menos que Aro Volturi, o _il dio_.

.

* * *

_**N/A:**__ Hey meus amores!_

_Gente, gente, gente... desde que eu trouxe o nome do pai da Jane e a Irina eu espero alguém adivinhando esse final, mas ninguém chutou isso! Fiquei entristecida que ninguém pensou o óbvio, somou dois mais dois. *HIHIHIHIHIHIHI*_

_Tudo bem... eu sei que a minha cabeça funciona numa freqüência diversa de todo mundo e que na maioria das vezes ela é, digamos: louca, estranha, e que se duvidar nem eu sei o que se passa por ela. *KKKKKKKKKKKKKKK* Na verdade se não tivesse escrito tudo o que pretendo colocar nessa história e se não saísse da minha caraminhola eu ficaria surpresa com tudo o que surge nessa história, na verdade eu fico surpresa, não acredito que sou eu que penso nisso._

_Eu sei que todos vocês querem que a Bella e o Edward fiquem logo juntos, que ela conte logo para ele o que aconteceu para ela pedir o divórcio, mas GENTE... isso ainda não vai acontecer tão já... e já vou dizendo, a Bella não é idiota ou o que vocês quiserem chamar, ela só está ainda muito machucada com o que aconteceu entre ela e Edward, ok? Ela confia nele como profissional, mas romanticamente ainda não... vocês entenderam mais para a frente._

_Mas tirando todo o diálogo que teve nesse capítulo (sério, quando estou sem inspiração só consigo pensar em diálogos) o que vocês acharam de toda essa informação? É surpreendente ver os dois trabalhando sem trocar farpas? E o ciúme dos dois? ADOOOOOROO tudo isso!_

_Se vocês gostaram do capítulo ou não, querem dizer qualquer coisa, me deixem uma review eu realmente preciso disso para saber o que vocês estão achando, ok? Porque realmente temo por estar fazendo merda nessa história._

_Obrigada por lerem mais um capítulo dessa loucura, e lembrem-se eu faço pensando em vocês. Me perdoem por não ter cumprido meu prazo, mas estava sem inspiração para escrever, e por conta disso saiu esse capítulo sem vergonha. _

_ME TRAGAM A COPA DO MUNDO DE VOLTA! ELA ERA O MEU CATALISADOR DE INSPIRAÇÃO! (desculpem o surto)_

_Tentarei postar o mais rápido possível, ok? Fiquem de olho. E quem não me segue no twitter corre para fazer isso e rir das tonteiras, idiotices e tudo que eu digo, bem como ver toooodos os spoilers que eu posto: (arroba)__**carolvenancio**__é facílimo me achar._

_Vou ficando por aqui nesse capítulo._

_**OBRIGADA POR LEREM! AMO VOCÊS! **_

_Beijos,_

_Carol._

_.

* * *

_

_**N/B: **__Eu devia era dar uns tapas na Carol u.ú Sinceridade, toda santa vez que ela surta dizendo que o capítulo não a agradou, é onde eu mais gosto dele xD Ta certo que eu reparei que esse capítulo foi mais curto, mas ainda sim ele foi tão revelador. _

_Eu sou uma das leitoras que entrou para o grupo do 'não óbvio', pois não tinha me tocado MESMO do possível trocadilho de Arthur com Aro. Fazer o que se só a nossa Bella é realmente foda? É por essas e outras que meu tico e teco morrem de alegria a cada capítulo! *-*_

_Eu fiquei particularmente feliz com a relação dos dois terem dado uma amenizada. Sou Team Beward até morrer e a Carol bem sabe que eu to torcendo muito pelos dois. MAAAAAS tem tantos segredos a serem revelados, tanto estado de choque pra vocês, leitores (é, regalia de beta xD Já sei de umas coisinhas que UI, vai arrepiar os cabelos da nuca de vcs!)... que até isso acontecer já estamos na copa 2014 e a Carol vai ter toda a seleção grega a dispor para lhe dar inspirações xD OU PARA DAR UMA MEXIDA EM SEUS HORMÔNIOS, HEIN XD_

_Mas fazer o quê? Se a copa não inspirar a nação feminina, vai inspirar quem? *surta junto com a Carol *_

_Agora que os dois ainda estão em Veneza e tem essa bomba em suas mãos, qual vai ser o rumo da história no Capítulo 12? _

_Semana que vem tem mais! Enviem suas reviews! Vamos deixar a Carol feliz, inspirada e quem sabe acaba pintando mais um lemon pra deixar essa humilde beta pervertida e feliz? HAUHAUAHUAHUA._

_Bjos, _

_Tod._

_.

* * *

_

**Quer fazer uma pobre autora feliz? oO**

**Deixa uma review para mim, dizendo se você gostou, ou se odiou, se você tem alguma sugestão! Pois sugestões e palpites aqui são fundamentais! *.***

**Ficarei encantada em ler!**

**É isso meus amores, obrigada novamente pelo carinho por essa minha fic.**

**Amo vocês!  
**.

* * *

ps.: investigações, traições, desculpas, separações... uma novela mexicana! ;D


	13. Dissimulações

_**DISCLAIMER: **__Eu não sou proprietária ou dona da saga __**TWILIGHT**__, todos os personagens e algumas características são de autoria e obra de Stephenie Meyer. Mas a temática, o enredo, e tudo mais que contém na fanfiction __**JUST JUSTICE**__, é de minha autoria. Dessa maneira ela é propriedade __minha__, e qualquer cópia, adaptação, tradução, postagem ou afins sem a minha autorização será denunciado sem piedade. Obrigada pela atenção.  
.

* * *

_

_**N/A: **__Oie meus amores!_

_Primeiro de tudo gostaria de pedir as mais sinceras desculpas pelo meu atraso. Eu sei que vocês não querem ler as minhas desculpas, mas é que dessa vez aconteceu algo acima da minha capacidade. A bruxa está solta aqui na minha casa, e todo mundo resolveu ficar doente (todo mundo leia-se minha avó, minha mãe e eu), estamos cuidando da nossa saúde e por mais difícil que seja tudo está eventualmente está dando certo._

_Obrigada desde já pela compreensão. Vocês são fantásticos._

_Segundo, eu não estava me encontrando nesse capítulo, o que dificultou mais ainda a conclusão, porém os deuses dos autores de fanfics vieram me auxiliar! *HUAHUAUAHUA* Espero que vocês gostem do capítulo, ele está abarrotado de informações novas! ;D_

_Obrigada a todos que leram e comentaram, ou aqueles que leram e não comentaram, é bom saber que vocês tiram alguns minutos do seu dia para ler as loucuras que escrevo. Obrigada também pelas reviews, favoritações, recomendações e alertas, são vocês que me motivam a continuar escrevendo essa história._

_**AGRADEÇO MAIS UMA VEZ PELO CARINHO IMENSO QUE VOCÊS ME DÃO.  
OBRIGADA MESMO, AMO MUITO CADA UM DE VOCÊS!**_

_Espero que vocês se divirtam com esse capítulo. Boa leitura! ;D_

_.

* * *

_

**JUST JUSTICE**

capítulo doze  
Dissimulações 

.

"_**Nenhum ser humano é capaz de esconder um segredo.**__**  
Se a boca se cala, falam as pontas dos dedos."  
**__- __Sigmund Freud__ -_

.

_Isabella Swan_

.

Meus olhos não acreditavam no que via. Anos, meses, dias, tentando encontrar algo sobre esse infeliz e de repente encontramos praticamente um mundo a parte. Mundo em que ele era o único habitante. Um mundo onde não existia Arthur Lewis Giordano, mas sim _Arthuro_ Lewis Giordano, o grande maestro da dissimulação, da mentira, do disfarce. Eu não fazia mais idéia do que esse filho de uma puta poderia esconder, eu só sei que para se tornar outra pessoa, ele deve ter feito algo extremamente terrível.

Olhei de soslaio para Edward e seu rosto mostrava a mesma expressão de choque, surpresa, confusão que o meu. Ambos estávamos sem palavras, era impressionante tudo o que estava acontecendo, como uma pequena peça de um quebra-cabeça gigante que fora finalmente encontrada. Uma simples vogal fizera uma diferença extraordinária.

- Como você sabia disso? – balbuciou Edward, voltando seu rosto lentamente para o meu.

- Não sei. – respondi dando de ombros. – Foi algo que eu pensei... tipo uma lógica, um anagrama. Não sei explicar, Edward.

- Anagrama? Como você chegou a essa conclusão? – questionou.

- Você também estava lá, Edward, você ouviu ele dizendo que Jane era como uma filha, que ele era quase um pai. – respondi mesmo que não fazendo muito sentido. – Porque Jane mentiria sobre toda sua vida? Ela sabia que se revelasse o nome verdadeiro do seu pai para a imprensa as revistas iriam procurar a fundo a verdade e seria inevitável que a ligariam a ele, e toda sua fama não existiria.

- Você está dizendo que ela _tem_ conhecimento das atividades criminosas do seu _pai_? – perguntou atordoado.

- Você duvida? – devolvi retoricamente. – Nós todos sabemos que inúmeras estrelas de Hollywood mentem sobre seu passado, passado que não se orgulham ou passado que escondem segredos sujos. Jane é esperta, Edward e ela sabia que se fosse ligada ao nome ou a imagem de Aro Volturi sua carreira nunca teria emplacado.

- Bella, tudo bem que está na nossa cara que Jane é filha do tal Arthur Lewis Giordano, mas se esse tal Arthur não tiver nada haver com esse Arthuro ou Aro, como seja, já que é a mesma pessoa? – questionou Edward confuso.

- Se ela não tivesse nada haver com Aro, porque ela mentiria o nome do pai? E principalmente porque uma pessoa que nasceu numa cidadezinha no interior do Colorado viria constantemente à Itália? Ou ainda porque duas pessoas que não tem relação entre si se comportam como pai e filha? Ou que seja: tio e sobrinha como dizem? – questionei astutamente Edward.

- É... talvez você tenha razão. – suspirou dando de ombros, encostando suas costas contra as almofadas na cabeceira da cama.

- O que está te preocupando? – perguntei encarando firmemente seus olhos. Infelizmente eu conhecia muito bem Edward e sabia que algo estava o incomodando, e saber sobre o que era, era essencial para mim.

- Bella, isso sobre o passado da Jane e dela ter ligações próximas com o chefe da Camorra, não sei, mas acho que isso ainda me causará problemas, porque é ridículo eu sendo o seu noivo e não saber sobre o seu passado, nunca ter conhecido seus pais, ou saber se ela tem irmãs. Vai dizer que você também não acha suspeito? Todos vão achar que eu sou a _porra_ do infiltrado! – exclamou irritadiço, batendo seus punhos no colchão.

- Edward – comecei. -, eu já te disse antes, é improvável que você seja o infiltrado, porque é impossível você estar passando informações para Aro a mais de um ano, você só está à frente deste caso, da nossa equipe, há três meses! – exclamei.

- É, pode ser, mas ainda não estou muito convencido. – respondeu com um suspiro cansado.

- Vai dar tudo certo, você vai ver. – disse sorrindo acariciando seu braço, enquanto observava seu rosto.

Edward estava com os olhos fechados respirando ruidosamente, mesmo com o ar de preocupação evidentemente claro em seu rosto. Edward era lindo, isso _nunca_ mudaria. Seu maxilar quadrado e forte, seu nariz um pouco cumprido e ligeiramente arrebitado, seus cílios longos e de uma cor escura, tocando levemente suas bochechas coradas enquanto suas pálpebras escondiam seus esmeraldinos olhos verdes.

Sua testa tinha uma marca de expressão, talvez de preocupação, mas ainda assim não perdia a beleza dele. Sua pele branca, mas não tanto quanto a minha, parecia translucida diante da suave luz dos dois computadores e o suave abajur do quarto. Seus lábios perfeitamente delineados e de uma cor de carne realmente viva, faziam um desejo alucinado de beijá-lo nascer em mim.

Seu corpo esguio, com músculos evidentes, mas não exagerados. Seu abdômen era perfeito. Os músculos ali eram definidos, deixando os quadradinhos evidentes, com certeza ele passou meses no trabalho de musculação para deixá-los daquela maneira, algo que não existia há quatro anos. Seus braços eram largos e seus músculos eram extremamente tonificados, era fácil visualizar a curva do seu bíceps, ou seu tríceps contraído, e tudo isso era fascinante.

Queria estar entre seus braços, sentindo seu corpo pressionando o meu, seus músculos me apertando contra ele, ou usando sua força para reivindicar o meu corpo. Gostaria de apertar seus braços, sentir seus músculos, arranhá-los com as minhas unhas medianas.

Eu queria Edward tão arduamente.

Segurei uma respiração desejosa, mas não o meu corpo.

Lentamente estiquei meus dedos e hesitando somente um segundo toquei suavemente a linha de expressão em sua testa que imediatamente se dissipou e eu fui recebida por seu belíssimo par de olhos verdes me encarando com uma intensidade desesperadora. Suavemente deslizei meus dedos para suas bochechas afagando-as vagarosamente. A pele de Edward era como veludo, macia, quente, suave. Ele continuava a me fitar com seus olhos incríveis, parecendo se deliciar do toque. Mordisquei meu lábio inferior, talvez me impedindo de dizer algo. Astutamente desenhei seus lábios com meu polegar apreciando a maciez aveludada, o calor reconfortante, o desejo alucinado. Fechei meus olhos apreciando o meu toque neles, relembrando como era senti-los conectados aos meus.

Inesperadamente senti meus pulsos serem segurados por mãos masculinas e quentes, que afastavam minhas mãos do rosto de Edward. Abri meus olhos e notei que era ele que as afastava, para que no segundo seguinte seus lábios estivessem grudados aos meus, os reivindicando com desejo, luxúria, paixão. Fora somente ele tocar com a ponta de sua língua meus lábios que os abri lhe dando passagem. Era profundo. Cheio de expectativas, promessas, desejos, vontades... sentimentos.

Minhas mãos que estavam soltas sobre minhas pernas foram imediatamente ao seu pescoço, acariciando e indo a sua nuca, onde eu a apertei e em seguida a enterrei meus dedos entre seus cabelos acobreados, os puxando levemente e trazendo-o mais próximo a mim. Suas mãos estavam em minha cintura a apertando e me trazendo mais próximo a ele. Seus dedos longos acariciavam minha barriga com movimentos circulares lentos, despertando em todo o meu corpo os desejos mais intensos que poderia sequer pensar. Suas mãos subiam e desciam por meu corpo, vez ou outra tocando sutilmente meus seios.

Era entorpecedor. Mágico. Era o paraíso. Me aproximei mais dele, ondulando meu corpo ao seu, enquanto minhas pernas ficavam de cada lado do seu quadril, onde eu podia sentir sua ereção crescente pressionando contra o meu centro pulsante e úmido, que estava necessitado por Edward. Gemíamos um contra os lábios do outro, sentindo todo o desejo e paixão que o corpo um do outro despertava.

Porém, inesperadamente Edward afastou seus lábios do meu, me fitando com seus brilhantes e confusos olhos verdes.

- Bella... o que estamos fazendo? – perguntou atordoado.

- Não sei. Só sei que não quero parar agora. – respondi, para em seguida capturar seus lábios sofregamente.

Eu não sei como, mas logo os dois laptops que estavam sobre a cama foram parar no chão ao lado da cama, assim como a calça e a boxer de Edward e minha camiseta e calcinha. Não existia pressa entre nós, na verdade parecíamos adversos ao tempo, não estávamos preocupados com ele.

Edward acariciava cada curva do meu corpo com delicadeza, amor, desejo. Eu tocava com reverencia seu corpo, memorizando cada detalhe, porque eu sabia o que seria depois quando abandonássemos Veneza, a mágica, o amor, o desejo se dissiparia e só sobraria a mágoa, mais uma vez.

Afastei os pensamentos negativos aproveitando as sensações que me eram proporcionadas.

Os lábios de Edward contra meus seios. Sua língua brincando com meus mamilos. Suas mãos tocando meus seios, minha barriga, minhas coxas com ternura. Seus dedos deslizavam para dentro de mim com calma, mas abarrotados de desejo com esse simples toque.

Minhas mãos deslizavam por seu corpo, decorando cada músculo, cada curva. Minhas unhas arranhavam levemente seus bíceps, ombros e costas definidos. Sua ereção pulsava contra a minha mão, desejando o calor, a umidade, o conforto do meu sexo.

Sem tardar Edward me preenchia, me levando para o paraíso. Nossos movimentos eram ritmados, juntos, apaixonados. Nossos gemidos era o reflexo fervoroso do nosso desejo. Os beijos que trocávamos eram promessas silenciosas. Cada vez que meu nome saia por seus lábios eu me sentia completa, e cada vez que seu nome saia por meus lábios ele sorria convencidamente.

O ápice do nosso prazer veio magnificamente ao mesmo tempo, um clamando o nome do outro com paixão. Edward encostou novamente sua cabeça nas almofadas que estavam na cama, enquanto eu descansava a minha na curva do seu pescoço. Seu peito subia violentamente, sua respiração, assim como a minha, era ruidosa e descompassada.

Suas mãos deslizavam por minhas costas, fazendo movimentos suaves, enquanto meus dedos desenhavam pequenos círculos em seu peito.

- É... talvez você tenha razão, Bella. Não é possível eu ser o infiltrado. – disse afagando meus cabelos.

- Foi o que eu te disse antes, Edward. – conclui, afastando meu corpo do seu, sentindo a perda do contato de Edward com meu corpo.

- O que vamos fazer com essa informação nova? – questionou Edward, sentando-se na cama, enquanto eu saia desta e vestia a camiseta e calcinha que estava antes, jogando a boxer para ele.

- Tenho certeza que assim que seu irmão te enviar o dossiê de Arthuro Lewis Giordano ele irá enviar uma cópia a Eleazar, e pode apostar que amanhã cedo, Eleazar vai nos chamar para uma videoconferência, porque provavelmente teremos mais alguns dias na Itália, mais do que planejávamos. – disse, sentando-me novamente na cama e trazendo meu laptop junto.

- O que você quer dizer? – perguntou Edward, levantando-se da cama, colocando sua boxer e pegando agora seu laptop.

- Que teremos uma investigação para fazer em território italiano, e digo mais, vamos ter que buscar informações sobre Arthuro Lewis Giordano, e muitas, pelo que parece. – disse abrindo o arquivo do caso Camorra em meu computador.

- Como você pode ter certe-

Mas Edward não concluiu sua frase, uma vez que seu celular tocou no exato momento. Imediatamente ele buscou o aparelho na mesinha de cabeceira ao lado dele o atendendo.

- Carlisle? – chamou. – Sim, para o meu e-mail, e claro você _pode_ mandar uma cópia a Eleazar. – disse depois de alguns segundos. – Não sei se eu posso dizer onde eu estou a você! – exclamou esfregando seu rosto, no mesmo tempo em que afastava do seu ouvido o aparelho, apertando um botão, e no segundo seguinte a voz de Carlisle Cullen encheu o quarto.

- _Edward, Eleazar disse "sem querer" que você estava na Europa. Não acha interessante que você e sua _esposa_ secreta e parceira estarem ausentes do FBI na mesma semana?_ – a voz de Carlisle soou especulativa no telefone.

- Tenho certeza que ela deve estar resolvendo algum problema dela. – respondeu irritadiço Edward.

- _Edward, eu sou seu irmão mais velho. Te conheço desde o dia que você nasceu, posso não ter tido conhecimento desse seu casamento até duas semanas atrás, mas agora você não me engana mais. Onde é que você e a agente Isabella Swan estão? _– a voz de Carlisle soava especulativa como antes, mas agora existia uma irritação incomum. Edward suspirou cansado, antes de olhar para mim. Dei-lhe um sereno aceno de cabeça, dizendo que ele poderia dizer onde estávamos.

- Veneza. Estamos em Veneza na Itália, satisfeito Carlisle? – questionou cansado.

- _Itália? Vocês estão na Itália? Fazendo o que ai? E por que Veneza? Que eu saiba as atividades da Camorra ficam no sul da Itália e não no norte do país. Então me responda Edward, porque vocês estão em Veneza? Não me diga que vocês fugiram e resolveram assumir esse casamento secreto? _– Carlisle perguntou ironicamente.

- Carlisle – comecei, atraindo a atenção de Edward e um assobio lento e longo do loiro no telefone. -, Eleazar nos mandou aqui, digo, aqui em Veneza. Hoje teve um baile de máscaras realizado pelo o _il dio_, e ele pediu para que fingíssemos ser um casal irlandês para assim investigarmos ele e acabamos descobrindo algumas coisas _interessantes_. – expliquei temerosa.

- _Então... foi por causa deste baile que vocês chegaram ao nome _Arthuro_?_ – questionou confusamente.

- Sim. – concordei. – Neste baile além das irmãs Giordano: Gianna e Victoria, Irina estava presente, deixando o luto de lado, e... er... e também...

- _Jane Lewis Giordano, a irmã mais nova._ – explanou Carlisle.

- Exatamente. – concordei. – E quando perguntei, inocentemente, se ela era Jane Lewis ela confirmou e disse mais: disse que Aro é como um pai para ela.

- _Pai?_ – perguntou Carlisle reflexivamente.

- Sim. Pai. – disse Edward.

- _Mas eles não disseram assim com todas as palavras que são pai e filha, certo?_

- Sim... ele disse algo como _"sou mais do que tio de Jane, sou quase um __pai"_, exatamente nestas palavras. – expliquei.

- _Ok... isso não revela nada, mas como vocês chegaram ao nome _Arthuro_?_ – perguntou confuso.

- Assim que li o dossiê de Jane e depois de Arthur, comecei a pensar em um anagrama, afinal, Arthur não tem nada haver com Aro, e Aro não é um nome muito comum. Então assumi que para evitar ser descoberto com sua nova identidade ele possa ter usado seus dois nomes, o que foi batizado e o que usa para as atividades criminosas, foi assim que cheguei a Arthuro, mas juro: nunca pensei que fosse dar certo. – expliquei confusamente.

- _Eu nunca pensaria nisto_. – disse Carlisle surpreso.

- Nem eu. – expressou Edward.

- _O que vocês farão com essa nova informação?_ – questionou o irmão Cullen mais velho.

- Esperar o que Eleazar vai querer de nós. Se vamos voltar para Washington ou ficaremos mais alguns dias na Itália para investigar sobre Arthuro Lewis Giordano. – Edward explicou.

- _Acredito que vocês ficarão mais alguns dias por ai, tentando contatar a polícia italiana, porque sinceramente o dossiê que temos deste infeliz não é tão satisfatório quanto esperávamos. _– concluiu Carlisle.

- Eu odeio esse homem! – exclamei cansada.

- _Todos nós Isabella, todos nós._ – expressou Carlisle. – _Vou mandá-los o dossiê de Arthuro e encaminhá-lo a Eleazar também. Amanhã é a minha folga, mas estarei repassando a Riley e Peter sobre o que vocês descobriram-_

- Mas e se algum deles for o infiltrado? – perguntou Edward alarmado.

- Impossível, eu trabalho com os dois há frente desse caso a mais de um ano. E Riley Clark é meu padrinho no FBI. – expliquei.

- _Exato Edward, eu trabalho com os dois há anos e nenhum deles seria o traidor, porque sinceramente nunca vi duas pessoas mais integras e honestas como Riley e Peter._ – explanou Carlisle.

- Ok, confio no julgamento dos dois. – suspirou um cansado Edward e se sentando na cama.

- _Estou enviando ao seu e-mail Edward, qualquer coisa vocês me ligam. _– disse Carlisle.

- Obrigada Carlisle. – agradeci.

- Qualquer coisa eu te ligo. – respondeu Edward, em seguida o loiro desligou o telefone, deixando eu e Edward cair num silêncio reflexivo no quarto onde estávamos.

- Vamos logo descobrir o que esse filho da puta esconde? – pedi a Edward, que sorriu divertido puxando seu laptop para seu colo.

- Que sujeira esse desgraçado esconde por debaixo do tapete. – disse clicando sobre o e-mail do seu irmão e abrindo o arquivo com o nome de Arthuro Lewis Giordano e sua foto sete por cinco.

.

_Arthuro Lewis Giordano_

_Nascido em vinte e oito de dezembro de mil novecentos e cinqüenta e nove, na cidade de Volterra, na região da Toscana, província de Pisa na Itália. Filho de Francesco Bruno Giordano e Agostina Lewis Rocci. Foi reconhecido como herdeiro da família Giordano em mil novecentos e setenta e quatro. _

_Nascido de uma relação extraconjugal do patriarca da família Giordano com a governanta de sua antiga casa na cidade de Pisa. Somente soube da sua relação com a familiar aos quinze anos, mas começou a ter uma relação próxima com seu pai biológico após a morte de sua mãe em mil novecentos e oitenta e um, poucos meses antes da morte de Francesco, onde assumiu o cargo de gerente de produção das empresas da família._

_Com a falência das empresas Giordano, Arthuro manteve uma relação próxima a família, mas após a morte de sua irmã Sulpicia Giordano em um acidente de carro fatal provocado por seu marido Arthur Lewis, que ao retornar a Itália nunca mais fora visto, passou a ser o guardião legal de suas sobrinhas Irina, Gianna, Victoria e Jane Lewis Giordano, como único parente vivo._

_Em mil novecentos e noventa e quatro conseguiu voltar o nome da família ao ramo alimentício, reabrindo as empresas Giordano com o novo nome fantasia A.R.O., onde conquistou o mercado laticínio, frutas e carnes na Itália, exportando para toda Europa._

_Empresário conhecido e respeitado em toda Europa, Arthuro conseguiu reerguer o nome da família Giordano, possibilitando a suas sobrinhas uma vida confortável, contando com a melhor educação que o dinheiro pode pagar._

_Atualmente Arthuro vem expandindo seus negócios para a América do Norte onde a procura pelos seus produtos vem aumentando gradualmente. Mantém residência fixa na cidade de Pisa onde fica a sede de sua empresa. _

_Preocupado com a desigualdade social do país Arthuro tem diversos programas filantrópicos ajudando aqueles mais necessitados. Relacionado em toda Itália como bem-feitor e humanitário, ganhando o respeito e títulos honorários em seu país de origem._

_._

Terminei de ler o preâmbulo do dossiê de Arthuro Lewis Giordano estarrecida. O cara era uma pessoa integra, querida e inestimável no território italiano, mas tinha uma série de perguntas que inundavam a minha mente e cada uma delas era mais complexa que a outra. Porém a mais predominante era: _Quem era essa cara?_

Lancei um olhar a Edward que estava da mesma maneira que eu: confuso.

Fechei meus olhos massageando minhas têmporas, o enigma que era Aro Volturi ou Arthuro Giordano, que seja, estava me deixando com dor de cabeça, sem contar que tanto segredo, tanto mistério, tanta dissimulação fazia com que eu ficasse mais estressada e irritada do que comumente eu estava.

- Já te disse que eu odeio esse cara? – disse Edward cansado depois de alguns minutos.

- Se fosse só você, nós daríamos um jeito. – suspirei cansada, deitando minha cabeça sobre as almofadas.

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

O sol tímido e quente do verão italiano entrava preguiçosamente pela a janela do quarto, iluminando precariamente o ambiente. Fazia alguns minutos que estava acordada, mas a preguiça, o cansaço emocional e físico não me permitia sair da cama. Meus pensamentos estavam em branco, sem nenhuma recordação, sem nenhuma emoção, o que era extremamente raro para mim, uma vez que meu pensamento vivia freqüentemente abarrotado de coisas.

A respiração calma de Edward era como uma música suave para os meus ouvidos, aumentando ainda mais a sensação de paz interior dentro de mim. Por mais que não quisesse, tive que ignorar a dor física e o cansaço que se apoderava de mim, sai da cama e fui até minha necessaire para pegar meus medicamentos.

Eu sabia que Edward havia ficado intrigado com a natureza deles, mas não era algo que eu me dava ao luxo de parar de tomar, uma das vezes em que meu médico quis tirá-los, me fazendo diminuir a dosagem, foi terrível. Eu vivia constantemente a ponto de explodir, minha paciência que já não era muito grande, estava pior. Minha irritação estava à flor da pele, e uma simples rajada de vento podia me levar a extremos: ou a alegria insensata ou a uma tristeza mortal.

Só de lembrar-se daquele período de três meses me dava um arrepio na espinha. Infelizmente já foram quatro anos tomando duas vezes por dia remédios prescritos pelo meu médico em Boston. Drogas legalizadas, como dizia meu terapeuta, e então eu havia me tornado uma viciada. Eu não conseguia mais viver sem eles, mesmo se eu quisesse, mas eu _não_ queria, eles me faziam bem, de uma maneira estranha e doentia.

Depois de ingerido o comprimido que dava a força que eu necessitava todo dia, peguei uma peça de roupa limpa e segui para o banheiro, eu _necessitava_ de um banho. Meus pensamentos ainda estavam límpidos, desta maneira me permiti tomar um banho de banheira, onde eu devo ter adormecido, pois acordei inesperadamente com uma batida na porta:

- Bella? Será que eu posso usar o banheiro? – pediu Edward com uma voz de sono ainda.

- Cl-claro. – disse gaguejando, porque essa intimidade extremamente rotineira com Edward me assustava.

- Oh, graças a Deus. Todo aquele vinho de ontem à noite resolveu se acumular na minha bexiga. – disse divertido indo até o vaso. Não querendo presenciar esse nível de intimidade, como também não conversar com ele nesse momento, afundei minha cabeça na água morna e perfumada, deixando a densidade da água diminuir o incomodo que estava sentindo.

De alguma maneira desconhecida até mesmo por mim, consegui ouvir a porta do banheiro ser fechada, mesmo com a água pressionando meus ouvidos, fazendo com que rapidamente voltasse à superfície e tomasse uma respiração profunda.

Talvez ter passado uma semana com Edward brincando de marido e mulher trouxe mais problemas do que eu poderia imaginar, e sinceramente temia o que poderia acontecer depois, porque de alguma maneira o _depois_ vai ser bastante tenso, revoltante e principalmente controverso. Mas eu não pensaria nisto agora, neste momento a minha maior preocupação era o que teríamos que fazer na próxima parte da nossa missão.

Coloquei a roupa que havia trazido comigo para o banheiro, penteando meus cabelos, deixando-os secar naturalmente. Depois de escovar meus dentes e cuidar da minha pele, segui para o quarto encontrando Edward deitado ainda na cama, passando os canais da televisão com o controle remoto.

Ele lançou um olhar para mim, era comum, mas inesperadamente ele se tornou fervoroso, seus orbes verdes pareciam queimar em suas orbitas. Olhei para mim, eu estava vestindo uma roupa normal, pelo menos para mim. Eu vestia uma legging preta e uma camiseta cinza cumprida de mangas três quarto, que caiam pelo meu ombro mostrando a alça do meu sutiã preto. Como eu disse nada muito diferente, eu só não usava esse estilo de roupa para trabalhar, mas nos meus fins-de-semana ou dia de folga eu só gostaria de ficar confortável.

- O que foi? – perguntei meio rudemente a Edward. Imediatamente seus olhos aumentaram, e ele tentou desviar o olhar, mas falhando miseravelmente. – O que foi Edward, porque você está me olhando como se nunca você tivesse me visto? – inquiri irritada com o olhar luxuriante que Edward me dava.

- Nada. – respondeu, engolindo em seco.

- Quem nada é peixe, Edward. Diga o que está acontecendo? – perguntei novamente levando minhas mãos a cintura e o encarando mais irritada.

- Bem... er... que você está vestida como você ia para a faculdade. – disse acima de um sussurro. Olhei novamente para a minha roupa e fiz a ligação, realmente eu estava vestida exatamente da mesma maneira que me vestia em Boston.

- Ah! – murmurei constrangida. Edward foi até a sua mala, pegando uma muda de roupa e seguiu para o banheiro, onde logo ouvi o barulho do chuveiro ligado.

Suspirando ainda surpresa coloquei meu tênis preto, e um colar de vários crucifixos. Não demorou muito para Edward sair do banheiro vestido calça jeans escura e uma camiseta preta. Se eu estava vestida como na época da faculdade, ele também não ficava muito longe, e estranhamente o fato de estarmos vestidos da mesma maneira que nos vestíamos quando _"namorávamos"_ me perturbou. Não sei por que uma roupa poderia me perturbar tanto, mas infelizmente conseguiu mexer comigo.

Com a minha bolsa em meus ombros Edward e eu saímos do nosso quarto para tomarmos café em uma padaria próxima ao hotel, uma vez que já havia encerrado o café da manhã no hotel.

Mesmo que fosse só para manter as aparências, andar de mãos dadas com Edward me fez imediatamente me recordar da nossa viagem a Flórida em uma de nossas férias de verão, onde fomos a _Fort Lauderdale_, uma cidade que se parecia muito com Veneza, devido ao seu sistema de canais expansivo e intricado. Ela era conhecida como 'Veneza do Norte', mas nem de longe ela era tão fascinante como a própria.

Tentei afastar as imagens que inundavam minha mente. Aquele um mês na Florida, nas nossas primeiras férias de verão, fora o que determinou a nossa relação, fora ali que me vi perdidamente apaixonada por Edward, que só pensar de ficar longe dele, doía. Tive que segurar o choro que estava inundando meus olhos, e mesmo com os óculos escuro que usava as lágrimas traidoras rolava por meu rosto, mas fora o meu soluço de desespero que chamou a atenção de Edward.

- O que aconteceu Bella? – questionou Edward parando na minha frente afastando meus óculos e secando com seus longos dedos minhas lágrimas. – Porque você está chorando, querida? – perguntou novamente, afagando meu rosto.

- _F-F-Fort Lauderdale_.– murmurei sobre a minha respiração entrecortada e chorosa.

- Porque você faz isso conosco? – perguntou calmamente.

- Eu não sei, Edward. – suspirei me afastando dele, e entrando na padaria em que íamos. Sem pensar fui direto para o banheiro, para lavar meu rosto e afastar as lembranças que tomavam meus pensamentos. Parecia que eu estava adivinhando que essa viagem poderia me causar danos _irreparáveis_.

De alguma maneira consegui controlar as minhas emoções e fui ao encontro de Edward, que estava no salão da padaria onde ele já havia feito o nosso pedido e estava somente me esperando para iniciar nosso desejum. Comemos em silêncio, nenhum de nós citou a conversa que havíamos tido há alguns minutos atrás.

Mesmo que nossas mãos estivessem conectadas, enquanto fazíamos o caminho de volta ao hotel, não falamos. Parecia que ambos havíamos decidido que estávamos sem humor nenhum para passear por Veneza. O que de certa maneira foi muito bom, pois assim que a porta do nosso quarto se fechou meu telefone tocou, indicando que era Eleazar.

Ele ficou extremamente satisfeito com a nossa descoberta, e disse que estava buscando informações sobre o acidente que havia causado a morte de Sulpicia Lewis Giordano, mas queria que nós fossemos a província de Pisa, passando por Pisa e depois Volterra, para buscarmos informações sobre Arthuro Lewis Giordano, e tentarmos reunir o máximo de provas que podíamos.

Nos avisou que nosso vôo para Pisa era as nove da noite, mas nos pediu encarecidamente que não saíssemos do hotel porque Alastair Wood estaria vindo até nós para entregar algumas coisas para conseguirmos investigar sem chamar a atenção para dois agentes do FBI, bem como passar algumas informações das quais não tínhamos conhecimento sobre a família Giordano e conseqüentemente Aro Volturi.

Assim que desliguei o telefonema de Eleazar comecei a organizar as minhas coisas, por mais que ainda faltasse cerca de oito horas até que fossemos para o aeroporto, ficar ocupada deixou a minha mente livre de pensamentos sobre Edward. Porém, eu não tinha muita coisa para organizar e exatos quarenta minutos depois as minhas coisas estavam todas guardadas.

Edward parecia concentrado lendo algo em seu laptop sentado na cama, por isso levei o meu até a pequena sala de estar do quarto onde eu comecei a analisar e acrescentar alguns detalhes nas minhas anotações sobre o caso Camorra. Assustei-me quando cerca de duas horas depois o telefone do quarto tocou, como ele estava do meu lado, atendi.

- Sim. – disse atendendo ao telefone.

- Perdono signora_ Masen, mas o tem um _signor_ aqui chamado Alastair Di Giacomo que gostaria de falar com você e seu _marito. – disse o recepcionista com seu sotaque acentuado.

- Oh, sim pode deixá-lo subir, meu marido e eu o estávamos esperando. – disse um pouco alto atraindo a atenção de Edward.

- _Oh... _grazie signora.

- _Grazie_. – retribui antes de desligar o telefone.

- Quem era? – perguntou Edward, ainda sentado na cama.

- O tal Alastair. – disse, recolhendo as minhas coisas e guardando-as em minha pasta. Eleazar poderia confiar neste homem, mas eu ainda não confiava, por isso que as informações que tinha deveriam ser preservadas. Acredito que Edward também não confiava, pois o vi guardando suas coisas também.

Uma batida serena na porta me fez dar um pulo de susto, mesmo sem emitir uma palavra sequer Edward indicou que ele que abriria a porta, não me incomodei com isso. Com sua arma firmemente segura em sua mão direita ele foi até a porta, que revelou um homem alto e magro de pele clara e cabelos loiros, quase brancos. Seus olhos de um azul intenso, mas ainda da distancia em que eu estava era fácil notar que eram perspicazes, frios e calculistas. Suas mãos estavam levantadas como se mostrasse que estava rendido, nos mostrando que ele confiava em nós.

- Agente Cullen, agente Swan, eu sou Alastair Wood, e trabalho para o FBI a mando de Eleazar Campbell, estou aqui a pedido dele. – disse o homem tranquilamente com uma voz serena, mas seu timbre era forte e revigorante.

Só depois que Edward o deixou entrar, fechando a porta atrás de si, que Alastair abaixou seus braços. Tanto eu quanto Edward olhávamos estupefatos para o homem e não sei em que momento foi, mas inesperadamente Edward já estava do meu lado.

- Eu sei que vocês não confiam em mim, e não questiono isso. No lugar de vocês eu também não confiaria, mas assim como vocês eu quero ver Aro Volturi apodrecendo atrás das grades. – disse complacente.

- Tudo bem, Alastair, iremos te dar um voto de confiança, mas por favor, coloque sua arma na mesinha de centro. – pediu Edward ao homem, que sorrindo divertido e colocou os dois revolveres que estavam por debaixo de seu casaco em cima da mesinha de centro.

- Sem mais nenhuma ameaça, eu gostaria que pudéssemos conversar, e recomendo que os dois se sentassem porque será uma conversa um pouco longa. – pediu educadamente.

Tanto eu quanto Edward hesitamos somente um segundo, antes de sentarmos juntos no sofá de dois lugares. Notei que ele retirava um envelope grosso do bolso interno de seu casaco o colocando em cima a mesa ao lado dos revolveres.

- Eleazar disse-me que vocês chegaram inesperadamente a um dossiê, dossiê de Arthuro Lewis Giordano, correto? – perguntou nos fitando.

- Exatamente. – Edward disse confiante, enquanto eu somente confirmava com a cabeça.

- Bem, assim que recebi essa informação busquei na base de dados da _Guardia di Finanza_,_ Polizia di Stato_ e dos _Carabinieri_, e de fato encontrei algumas coisas interessantes que eu acho, poder-se agregar ao dossiê que vocês tem. – disse.

- Como o quê? – perguntei curiosa. Alastair me deu um sorriso, como se esperasse que lhe perguntássemos isto.

- Aparentemente o registro civil de Arthuro Lewis Giordano só apareceu no livro de registros civil de Volterra no ano de mil novecentos e setenta e quatro, e segundo a informação do cartório, o registro só fora feito quando ele tinha quinze anos, pois moravam numa região afastada da cidade, e não era possível realizar o mesmo.

- Mas não foi neste ano que ele descobriu que era filho de Francesco Bruno Giordano? – inquiri, curiosa. Alastair sorriu brilhantemente, antes de me responder:

- Exatamente, e sabe outro fator interessante que ocorreu neste mesmo ano? – perguntou retoricamente, e quando eu e Edward negamos com a cabeça, ele respondeu: - Neste mesmo ano Arthur Lewis casou-se com Sulpicia Giordano.

- Mas... mas o que isto quer dizer? – questionei curiosa. Alastair sorriu torto.

- Arthur Lewis conheceu Sulpicia Giordano no outono de mil novecentos e setenta e três, em Denver, no Colorado. Segundo algumas informações que consegui reunir, dizem que foi uma paixão efêmera entre os dois, em um mês de namoro Sulpicia trouxe Arthur para conhecer o pai e o colocou como um dos gerentes das indústrias Giordano. Seis meses depois eles estavam casados, e Sulpicia esperava a primeira filha deles, Irina, que nasceu em março de setenta e cinco. – explicou.

- Como você conseguiu essas informações? – questionou Edward.

- Você não imagina o que os empregados sabem, agente Cullen, você ficaria impressionado com tudo o que eles ouvem atrás das portas. – explicou divertido. – Mas voltando à história. Sulpicia e Arthur se casaram em Nápoles, onde a família Giordano mantinha residência fixa antes de se mudarem para Roma. Mas o mais interessante talvez seja que Arthur e Sulpicia passaram sua lua de mel na província de Pisa, e justamente na data em que estes estavam em lua de mel, ou seja, julho de setenta e quatro, foi quando Arthuro Lewis Giordano foi registrado em Volterra. – ponderou.

- Calma Alastair, você está me dizendo que Arthur Lewis Giordano e Arthuro Lewis Giordano são a mesma pessoa? – perguntei estupefata.

- Exatamente. – disse com um sorriso sereno e um aceno de cabeça.

- Mas como você pode ter tanta certeza disso? – Edward questionou desconfiado.

- Como eu disse anteriormente Edward, os empregados sabem mais do que pode-se imaginar, e uma das empregadas da casa chama-se exatamente _Agostina Lewis Ricci_, e usando um pouco de persuasão e muito vinho toscano, consegui que ela me confessasse algumas coisas. – explicitou, dando um sorriso convencido. – E uma dessas foi que ela teve um caso extraconjugal com o senhor Francesco e dessa relação nasceu uma criança, porém, uma criança extremamente debilitada que viveu somente até seu décimo aniversário.

- Desculpe-me Alastair, mas você descobriu tudo isso em seis horas? – inquiri suspeita.

- Não agente Swan. Desde que comecei a trabalhar como chefe de segurança de Aro Volturi venho investigando algumas coisas, e uma das situações que mais me chamaram a atenção em sua casa era que tanto seus empregados como suas _'sobrinhas'_ e _'irmãos'_ o chamavam pelo nome de _Arthuro_, nunca pelo nome de Aro. Na verdade até então nunca tinha feito qualquer ligação entre isso, até que Eleazar me enviou hoje pela manhã o dossiê de Arthuro Lewis Giordano. – ele deu um suspiro, antes de continuar:

"Foi fácil ter acesso a Agostina, que é a única empregada dos Giordano que os seguem aonde vão, e como ela ainda estava embriagada por conta do baile de ontem e como ela já tinha um vinculo próximo comigo, ela contou-me que o senhor Arthur lhe perguntou do seu filho, mostrou interesse em seu menino, afirmando que construiria uma lápide descente para ele em Volterra, mas que para isso necessitaria de todos os documentos do rapaz, e como ela acreditava que ele era um homem descente os deu, antes dele e Sulpicia partirem para sua lua de mel." – ponderou.

- Mas a palavra de uma empregada bêbada não quer dizer nada. É totalmente questionável, como também ilícita. – alfinetou Edward.

- Seria se não existissem provas. – declamou Alastair tranquilamente.

- Que tipo de provas? – perguntou Edward acidamente. Alastair continuou com seu sorriso nos lábios, enquanto alcançava o envelope que havia colocado anteriormente sobre a mesinha de centro.

- Essa é uma fotografia de Arthur Lewis Giordano e Sulpicia Giordano em seu casamento. – disse nos entregando uma foto preto e branca de um casal, onde o homem usava um terno escuro e a mulher vestia um belíssimo vestido de noiva rendado.

- E o que significa isso? – questionou novamente Edward, ácido. Alastair somente riu.

- Essa é uma foto de Arthuro Lewis Giordano, quando foi feito o seu registro no cartório de Volterra. – explicou, nos entregando uma fotografia de um rapaz.

- Eles são _iguais_. Quer dizer, exceto que o homem do casamento tem cavanhaque. – disse lentamente, analisando as duas fotos.

- Mas as coincidências não param por ai. – disse Alastair, que retirava mais algumas fotografias do envelope. – Arthur no nascimento de Irina, Arthuro duas semanas depois em Nova Iorque. – indicou as fotografias. Havia cerca de vinte fotografias, elas mostravam datas próximas e a similaridade entre os dois homens, porém, as fotografias terminavam quando constou o sumiço de Arthur Lewis.

- Como você conseguiu isto, Alastair? – perguntei intrigada.

- Da mesma maneira que vocês têm no país de vocês, temos o nosso próprio sistema de identificação, e como eu disse, fiz uma pesquisa rápida no sistema das polícias do país e cheguei a estas respostas. Pouca coisa a mais do que vocês já sabiam. – disse dando de ombros.

- Então isso significa que Arthur Lewis Giordano, Arthuro Lewis Giordano e Aro Volturi são todos a mesma pessoa? – questionou Edward confusamente.

- Sim. Mas a questão é porque ele passou a ser Arthuro Lewis Giordano e porque criou esse personagem, Aro Volturi. – expressei meu pensamento.

- Eleazar está buscando informações sobre o acidente que resultou a morte de Sulpicia Giordano, e eu vou continuar procurando saber o que aconteceu com Arthur Lewis, enquanto vocês vão a Pisa e Volterra obter informações sobre Arthuro Lewis Giordano. – explicou Alastair.

- Um momento. Eu tenho algumas dúvidas. – manifestou Edward, atraindo a minha atenção e a de Alastair.

- E quais seriam, agente Cullen? – inquiriu o homem.

- Por que Marcus e Caius aderem o nome Volturi, se ele é somente um artifício que Aro criou? – a questão de Edward de fato era interessante, nunca parei para pensar nisto. Observei Alastair e que nós encarava intensamente.

- Vocês nunca procuraram saber sobre Marcus e Caius? – perguntou com curiosidade.

- Não muita. Sempre foi fácil prende-los por conta das suas atividades criminosas em território americano, mas as acusações eram sempre vagas, bem como eles nunca se opuseram a responder qualquer das questões que fazíamos. – expliquei presunçosamente.

- Agente Swan, é inacreditável que toda uma equipe do FBI tenha deixado passar uma informação de tamanha importância. – devolveu cansado.

- O que isso quer dizer? – questionei temerosa.

- Marcus e Caius são filhos do irmão mais novo de Francesco. Eles são filhos de Frederico Bruno Giordano e seus nomes verdadeiros são Marcus e Caius _Sposito Giordano_. Frederico nunca aceitou a decisão de seu pai, que deixou em testamento todo o poder das indústrias Giordano sobre a mão de Francesco. Infelizmente Frederico faleceu de insuficiência renal em setenta e oito, mas seus filhos juraram vingança a seu tio no túmulo de seu pai. – explicou.

- E como você sabe disso? – inquiriu Edward e eu em uníssono.

- Como eu já lhes disse anteriormente, os empregados sabem de tudo. E os empregados que trabalhavam com o senhor Francesco continuam fiéis a ele, mesmo que em segredo, e não aceitam em hipótese nenhuma ver os filhos de seu irmão ingrato convivendo com a família, _'pura',_ como denominam. – declamou.

- Então eles se uniram a Arthur, Arthuro, Aro por vingança a família Giordano? – perguntei confusamente.

- Perfeitamente. – concordou.

- Mas eles não fizeram essa vingança, certo? – questionei curiosa.

- Depende agente Swan, as indústrias Giordano não estavam nem perto da falência quando foi decretada a mesma. O departamento do comércio e da indústria italiano investigou sobre a falência, e incrivelmente eles não deviam para nenhum credor ou qualquer outra entidade, a falência foi uma fraude, porém de alguma maneira o processo sobre essa fraude foi arquivado, por falta de provas, mas segundo algumas pesquisas que a _Guardia di Finanza_ fez, existia provas suficientes para prender Arthur Lewis e Arthuro Giordano. – ponderou.

- Você está dizendo que eles compraram alguém do departamento de comércio e indústria para evitar que descobrissem que Arthur e Arthuro eram as mesmas pessoas? – questionou Edward surpreso.

- A corrupção não existe só no sistema político ou em países subdesenvolvidos, agente Cullen. Todos podem ser corrompidos quando oferece o maldito dinheiro, o que difere aqueles que se corrompem dos que não e a sua integridade, a educação que tiveram o sentido de justiça que tenham, e alguns casos ainda pode não ser suficiente, por exemplo, quando se existe perigo de vida. – expôs Alastair.

- Infelizmente, sabemos disto. – disse desanimadamente.

- Ok. Compreendi, Alastair, mas o que as irmãs Giordano agem por essa mudança de nome de seu pai? – indagou Edward.

- Bem, não temos muita certeza sobre a reação das meninas, os empregados disseram que as quatro ficaram muito abaladas com a morte da mãe em mil novecentos e oitenta e nove, Irina que era a mais velha foi a que mais se revoltou contra o pai, tanto que assim que completou vinte e um anos fugiu para os Estados Unidos, onde conheceu Laurent Thompson em mil novecentos e noventa e sete e se casaram no ano dois mil. – explicou.

"Gianna assim que completou dezoito anos foi para a Universidade de Oxford na Inglaterra cursar Antropologia, em dois mil e dois ela voltou a Pisa onde começou a namorar Demetri Canavarro que estão noivos há quatro anos." – pontuou.

"Victoria aos dezenove anos seguiu para os Estados Unidos, para cursar Direito na Universidade da Pensilvânia, onde se casou com um colega de sala, mas não durou dois anos o casamento, segundo dizem o rapaz e o _'tio'_ Aro não se deram muito bem, e exigiu que a sobrinha encerrasse o casamento." - ponderou.

- E qual é o nome desse rapaz? – perguntei curiosa.

- James Smith, não tem nada que ligam o rapaz as atividades criminosas de Aro, porque sinceramente quantos James Smith existem só na Pensilvânia? – perguntou dando de ombros.

- Inúmeros, dois nomes _muito_ comuns. – concordei.

- E para completar, a última, Jane, saiu rumo a América em dois mil e quatro onde logo que ingressou na Universidade da Califórnia conseguiu emplacar serviços em Hollywood, e se tornou a atriz que é hoje, conhecida mundialmente, mas ela vem rotineiramente à Itália ver a família e o _noivo_. – explicou.

- _Noivo_? - perguntou Edward intrigado.

- Sim, noivo, Felix De Nicola. Eles são noivos há quase três anos segundo ouvi. Tanto que é sempre ele que vai buscá-la no aeroporto e ela não fica na casa de Aro, ela fica em seu apartamento bem no centro de Pisa. – concluiu.

- Você tem certeza que eles são noivos? – perguntei.

- Absoluta agente Swan, mas porque essa curiosidade sobre o noivado de Jane Giordano? – inquiriu.

- Só curiosidade. – respondi dando de ombros. – Mais algo curioso sobre as irmãs Giordano.

- Sim, só mais uma. Irina Thompson veio ver seu _'tio'_ três semanas depois do assassinato de seu marido, eu sei que os dois tiveram uma discussão longa, Irina o acusou de assassino, algumas vezes, mas não sei como ele conseguiu se acalmar, e depois os dois saíram para um passeio juntos, que infelizmente não sei o que aconteceu, mas antes deste baile de ontem, ela veio mais outras duas vezes para a Itália. – disse.

- Ela veio para Itália três vezes, enquanto declarava abertamente que estava de luto? _Interessante_. – murmurei.

- Bem, são essas as informações que eu tenho. Eles não vão para o norte do país até o próximo final de semana, o que dá cinco dias para vocês investigarem o que puderem em Pisa e Volterra. Eleazar pediu para que eu arrumasse uma liberação para vocês terem acesso fácil a arquivos e informações, e como vocês são agentes do FBI, só precisei de uma autorização no Ministro da Justiça e de um juiz federal, que lhes dá poder em qualquer autarquia judicial ou não no país. – explicou nos entregando uma declaração para cada.

"Qualquer coisa, não hesitem em me ligar, mas, por favor, não o façam de seus telefones americanos, comprem um telefone pré-pago em Pisa, assim não chama muita atenção para vocês. Meu número é este" – disse nos entregando um cartão seu. –, "e desejo sorte aos dois." – concluiu levantando-se da poltrona onde estava, guardando suas armas em seus suportes, e as fotografias que nos tinha mostrado no envelope que estavam anteriormente.

Alastair se despediu de nós e saiu nos desejando mais uma vez sorte. Eu ainda me encontrava entorpecida com tanta informação sobre esse filho de uma puta, que enganou meio mundo para chegar onde está. Eu precisava anotar todas essas novas informações, para que não esquecesse um mínimo detalhe sequer, mas a expressão de Edward que ainda continuava sentado no sofá chamou a minha atenção.

Seu olhar estava vago e perdido. Sua expressão era de uma fúria contida, seus punhos estavam fechados, como se ele estive prestes a dar um soco em alguém. Lentamente aproximei-me dele, temendo que eu fosse sofrer com a sua raiva, independente do porque ele a sentia.

- Edward? – o chamei suavemente. Mas ele não me respondeu. Dei mais um passo próximo a ele, afagando seus cabelos delicadamente. Notei ele fechar os olhos e suspirar pesadamente. – Edward? – chamei novamente. – O que aconteceu?

- Você ouviu Bella, aquela desgraçada da Jane é noiva de outro aqui na Itália. – explodiu. - Ela me faz de idiota há quase um ano! Como eu posso ser tão burro! – exclamou, levantando-se do sofá e puxando seus cabelos com força.

- Edward? – chamei. Mesmo resistindo ele virou seu olhar para onde eu estava. – Você esconde dela que é casado. – explicitei dando de ombros.

- Mas é diferente, Bella! – exclamou. – Antes de dormir com você naquele cruzeiro pelas Ilhas Gregas, nunca havia traído Jane antes, e ela vem me traindo há meses! Isso é... agrrr... _perturbador_. – disse socando a parede.

- Você está perturbado só porque ela não dorme _só_ com você? – questionei irritada. – Por favor, Edward, como se você fosse o homem mais fiel do mundo. – bufei irritada me levantando de onde estava.

- Claro que eu sou fiel! – ponderou. Somente lancei um olhar perplexo a ele. – Tudo bem, não tão fiel. – concluiu derrotado. – Mas você não conta como traição Bella, você é a minha esposa.

- Ou seja, ela é a outra. – explicitei, indo até a minha bolsa, verificando que já estava na hora de irmos para o aeroporto rumo a Pisa.

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

O caminho até o aeroporto Marco Polo em Veneza, e depois o vôo de uma hora até Pisa foi tranqüilo. Como não havíamos comido nada antes de sairmos de Veneza, paramos em uma cantina italiana a caminho do hotel para que jantássemos. Edward e eu estávamos em um silêncio confortável, cada um perdido em seu pensamento.

Por mais que ainda estivéssemos usando os nossos passaportes falsos, usaríamos nossos nomes verdadeiros para investigar, e como toda viagem a Itália ainda dividíamos o mesmo quarto. Porém, nos quatro dias que seguiu nossa estadia em Pisa, onde conseguimos reunir pouquíssimas informações sobre Arthuro Lewis Giordano, não fomos íntimos um do outro em nenhum momento, éramos confortáveis um na presença do outro.

Quer dizer, pelo menos foi assim até o dia em que iríamos embarcar de volta para os Estados Unidos, onde Edward me segurou em seus braços, quando eu quase escorreguei no banheiro quando saia do banho.

Meu corpo nu e o seu semi-nu, exceto por sua cueca boxer, foi o suficiente para que nosso desejo entrasse em ebulição e nos entregássemos ao tesão que sentíamos ali na pia do banheiro. Nossos movimentos ritmados, nossos gemidos seguidos um do outro, a maneira como nosso corpo magicamente se encaixava, como nossos lábios pareciam extensão um do outro, ou como suas mãos grandes e masculinas massageavam todo o meu corpo, levando-me a outro planeta.

E quando o ápice me alcançou, foi como encontrar com Deus, eu gemia tão alto o nome de Edward que era bem provável que minha garganta rasgaria. Edward continuou me penetrando com fervor, eu estava prestes a ter mais um orgasmo, quando senti Edward se liberando dentro de mim, e só ouvir meu nome sendo urrado roucamente por seus lábios foi o suficiente para que eu chegasse mais uma vez ao meu orgasmo.

Era maravilhoso ter orgasmos múltiplos.

Depois da nossa _aventura_, tomamos um banho juntos nos acariciando, beijando suavemente o corpo um do outro, ou nossos lábios. Não era necessário um contato sexual para que não fosse bom, bastava o carinho e o amor que dávamos um para o outro.

O retorno a Washington fora tão longo como à ida. Quatro escalas diferentes: Roma, Londres, Nova Iorque e finalmente Washington, DC. Exatas vinte horas de vôo, eu dormi pouco durante o vôo, a maior parte do tempo fiquei perdida em meus pensamentos.

Em parte, meus pensamentos eram sobre o caso Camorra, e como as informações que obtivemos na Itália iriam nos ajudar na prisão do _il dio_. Mas infelizmente não era um assunto que exigia muita dedicação, pois eu sabia que passaria as próximas semanas procurando brechas em todos os detalhes possíveis.

Porém a parte maior e mais evidente dos meus pensamentos era a pessoa que dormia ao meu lado: Edward. Como eu temia, essa viagem trouxe reflexos terríveis a mim, eu sabia que o que vivemos nesses últimos onze dias fora mágico, ao mesmo tempo em que me lembrava de como éramos bons juntos, mostrava que todas as dificuldades e poréns que passamos nos tornaram maduros o suficiente para conseguir seguir com uma relação que quando a iniciamos não era possível.

Mas tudo o que vivemos na última semana não era a realidade, era como se estivéssemos de férias, ou curtindo uma lua de mel, era algo que assim que alcançássemos a realidade do nosso dia a dia ela seria desfeita, a mágica nos abandonaria e a tristeza e magoa nos tomaria, e todo o sofrimento e a dor que tanto evitei nos últimos anos voltaria a me sufocar novamente.

Olhei minha aliança, o par dela estava repousando no dedo esquerdo de Edward, mostrando descaradamente para mim que nasceu para ficar lá, porém, infelizmente não era o lugar que ficaria. Segurando as minhas lágrimas que inundavam meus olhos retirei lentamente a minha aliança, e dando mais um olhar a pequena argola, observando mais uma vez sua inscrição, a apertei em minha mão, sentindo o nó muito similar quando aconteceu aquele terrível evento que resultou a nossa separação, se formando em minha garganta.

Eu queria gritar, chorar feito uma criança birrenta que estava triste porque seu animalzinho de estimação foi atropelado por um ônibus escolar. Assim como naquele tempo eu queria chorar dias, noites, semanas a fio.

Estava tão submersa em meus pensamentos que foi um pouco repentino que notei que estávamos em solo. Edward abriu seus olhos esmeraldinos preguiçosamente. Felizmente ele não percebeu meus olhos marejados.

Desembarcamos da aeronave em silêncio, eu sentia os dedos de Edward tocando suavemente os meus, era como se ele quisesse segurar firmemente minha mão, mas sabia que não podia mais. Fora somente quando estávamos na esteira para pegar nossas malas que ele percebeu que eu não estava mais com a minha aliança, porém, não questionou os meus motivos por tê-la retirado.

Fazíamos lado a lado o caminho para a saída do aeroporto, a tensão entre nós era palpável. Eu tentava segurar a todo custo minhas emoções, e Edward parecia temeroso por alguma coisa.

Foi com tamanha surpresa que senti Edward segurar meu braço e me levar em um canto menos afastado do aeroporto. Seus olhos verdes me estudavam milimetricamente, e eu me sentia incomodada com seu olhar. Engoli em seco, enquanto tentava evitar os olhos de Edward, mas era como se um imã sempre me puxava para encará-los.

- Então... – começou.

- Então... – repeti temerosa.

- Bella, o que será de nós a partir de agora, não podemos ignorar o que aconteceu nos últimos dias. Ainda é claro o que sentimos um pelo outro, e eu quero ficar com você. Quero ficar com a minha esposa, construir uma família com você! – exclamou.

- Edward – comecei engolindo em seco. -, esses dias ao seu lado foram fantásticos eu não posso negar, mas não é a nossa realidade. Nascemos para compartilhar _momentos_ juntos e não _tempos_ juntos. Não adianta o que aconteça, porque sempre existirá magoa, traição, brigas e cada vez se tornará pior, eu não posso viver essa insegurança novamente, eu não tenho força para sofrer tudo de novo. – expliquei, com lágrimas grossas e frias deslizando por meu rosto.

- Você está me dizendo que está considerando esses malditos onze dias um erro? Que tudo o que compartilhamos não foi o suficiente para suturar feridas do passado? – perguntou retoricamente. – Bella, eu não sei o que te fiz ou o que levou você a pedir o divórcio, mas eu não quero mais ficar longe de você, eu _não_ quero cometer os mesmos erros. Eu posso não ser perfeito, mas eu _nunca_ mais lhe magoarei. Bella, _eu te amo_. – disse suavemente, afagando meu rosto com suas mãos.

- Infelizmente me amar não é suficiente para nós Edward, é preciso mais. – disse num sussurro, sentindo meu coração apertando a cada palavra.

- Eu não entendo Bella, é como se você realmente me amasse, mas existe algo, uma barreira que não permite você ficar comigo!

- É exatamente isso Edward. Não existe possibilidade que possa dar certo a nossa relação. Somos bons juntos em todos os sentidos, mas quando a sentimento junto sempre acabamos nos machucando, então eu prefiro que somente sejamos bons juntos no trabalho, porque fazemos uma ótima equipe. – disse lhe dando um sorriso triste.

- O que significa isto? – perguntou confusamente.

- Que eu te amo mais do que eu gostaria de admitir, mas não existe uma maneira que possamos fazer dar certo esse casamento. – explanei.

- Bella... – começou. Suspirei pesadamente, antes de declamar:

- Nós sempre soubemos que não daria certo, por isso criamos a cláusula de cinco anos. – com os olhos mais marejados do que antes, afastei as mãos de Edward do meu rosto, dando um sereno beijo em suas palmas, me afastando dele. Eu não poderia me deixar envolver emocionalmente outra vez por Edward, porque por mais que desta vez fora pouco, o muro que construí começou a ruir, e mais uma vez seria o suficiente para vir abaixo, e eu não podia deixar isto acontecer.

Porque o _amor_ nem sempre é suficiente para nós dois.

.

* * *

_**N/A:**__ Hey meus amores!_

_Quanta informação neste capítulo não? É... eu sempre soube como eles descobririam que a Jane tem outro noivo na Itália e como aconteceria esse "afastamento" no final. Eu sei que as Bewards de corpo e alma, estão morrendo com essa distância dos dois, essa dificuldade de se comunicarem sobre o passado, mas logo eu trarei uma situação que eles não poderão mais evitar o passado. Sim eu tenho o capítulo todo em minha mente! ;D_

_Bem... se eu disser a dificuldade que foi escrever esse capítulo vocês ficariam impressionados. Há duas semanas ele estava começado, mas sabe quando tá aquela coisa BEM meia boca e somente com sete páginas? Era dessa maneira que ele se encontrava até as três da tarde de hoje, segunda, dia 09/08. Mas felizmente consegui me conectar novamente e escrevi esse capítulo relativamente longo de vinte e uma páginas, praticamente hoje. _

_Espero que realmente vocês tenham gostado, e peço inúmeras desculpas pela minha demora, mas como eu disse anteriormente problemas pessoais e a falta de inspiração me impediram de escrever. _

_Aguardo as reviews, comentários, tudo o que só vocês podem me mandar, dizendo o que acharam, ok? Tentarei postar o próximo capítulo o mais breve possível, espero que não tenha nenhuma surpresa ruim essa semana na minha casa._

_**OBRIGADA POR LEREM! AMO VOCÊS! **_

_Beijos,_

_Carol._

_.

* * *

_

_**N/B: **__Esse capítulo merece uma salva de palmas MESMO. Enquanto betava eu fiquei imaginando como ia conseguir me expressar nessa N/B. porque sinceramente, a Carol me surpreendeu. Não foi um capítulo só Beward, nem só Camorra e muito menos só chuva de informações. Foi um capítulo equilibrado, e até a forma da escrita da Carol amadureceu. Não sei se é porque depois de tantos meses acompanhando o trabalho dela em primeira mão eu finalmente aprendi como ela desenvolve sua escrita, ou porque ela estava tranqüila realmente enquanto seu cérebro trabalhava e tudo me pareceu tão natural, tão PROFISSIONAL._

_Então, apreciem com carinho esse capítulo, porque além dele ser interessantíssimo e abarrotado de coisa nova pra fazer nossa cabeça dar nó [a minha deu, tanto que tive que voltar algumas vezes na leitura só pra dar aqueles "ohhhhhhhhhhhhh, SÉRIO ISSO? Nãããão..." *rs*] ele também mostra uma relação mais próxima do que a gente espera do Edward e da Bella, um pouco menos de abelha rainha e zangão, um toque de liberdade aos sentimentos deles, mesmo que isso possa parecer tão distante, foi como presenciar eles se apaixonando de novo._

_DAÍ A CAROL ESCREVE A ÚLTIMA PÁGINA E DESTRÓI MEU CORAÇÃO TEAM BEWARD PRA SEMPRE. Poxa, depois daquele "Bella, eu te amo" meu coração parou de bater i.i _

_Maaaas, muita coisa vai acontecer ainda, muita revelação. E todos nós vamos entender "que pra tudo tem seu tempo". Né, Carol?_

_Mandem suas reviews, elas fazem toda a diferença!_

_Bjos,_

_Tod. _

_.

* * *

_

**Quer fazer uma pobre autora feliz? oO**

**Deixa uma review para mim, dizendo se você gostou, ou se odiou, se você tem alguma sugestão! Pois sugestões e palpites aqui são fundamentais! *.***

**Ficarei encantada em ler!**

**É isso meus amores, obrigada novamente pelo carinho por essa minha fic.**

**Amo vocês!  
**.

* * *

ps.: brigas, términos de relacionamento, passagem de tempo, convites inesperados... yeah! ;D


	14. Pequenos Grandes Enganos

_**DISCLAIMER: **__Eu não sou proprietária ou dona da saga __**TWILIGHT**__, todos os personagens e algumas características são de autoria e obra de Stephenie Meyer. Mas a temática, o enredo, e tudo mais que contém na fanfiction __**JUST JUSTICE**__, é de minha autoria. Dessa maneira ela é propriedade __minha__, e qualquer cópia, adaptação, tradução, postagem ou afins sem a minha autorização será denunciado sem piedade. Obrigada pela atenção.  
.

* * *

_

_**N/A: **__Oie meus amores!_

_Tudo bom com vocês? Espero que sim! Desta vez eu não demorei tanto para postar, certo? Felizmente nenhuma surpresa desagradável ocorreu aqui em casa, pelo menos até agora... Obrigada pela compreensão pelo capítulo passado._

_Esse capítulo tem uma reviravolta na parte final, que todo mundo irá me xingar, me odiar, mas digo desde já: ISSO JÁ ESTAVA NOS MEUS PLANOS, não é um dos meus surtos comuns, ok? Fiquem tranqüilos eu tenho tudo devidamente esquematizado, mas digo esse final vai ser o ponto crucial da história! *HUAHUAHUAHUA*_

_Obrigada a todos que leram e comentaram, ou aqueles que leram e não comentaram, é bom saber que vocês tiram alguns minutos do seu dia para ler as loucuras que escrevo. Obrigada também pelas reviews, favoritações, recomendações e alertas, são vocês que me motivam a continuar escrevendo essa história._

_**AGRADEÇO MAIS UMA VEZ PELO CARINHO IMENSO QUE VOCÊS ME DÃO.  
OBRIGADA MESMO, AMO MUITO CADA UM DE VOCÊS!**_

_Boa leitura e nos falamos mais lá embaixo. ;D_

.

* * *

**JUST JUSTICE**

capítulo treze  
Pequenos Grandes Enganos 

.

"_**Há enganos tão bem elaborados  
que seria estupidez não ser enganado por eles."**__**  
**__- __Charles Colton __-_

.

_Edward Cullen_

.

Eu a via se afastando vagarosamente de mim. Era tão lento, tão sereno, que poderia apostar que meu cérebro estava trabalhando naquele momento em câmera lenta, tudo para que eu pudesse recordar mais uma vez como ela me deixou para trás. Mais uma lembrança terrível no mar de lembranças agradáveis, mas sempre seria a triste que marcaria, como fora da outra vez. Pesadelos me assombrariam por dias, semanas, meses... mas era a _sua_ escolha e por amá-la como amo não poderia interferir, não era justo da minha parte.

Só quando não era mais possível vê-la que decidi sair de onde estava. Não sei de que maneira consegui ir até o estacionamento do aeroporto ou dirigir até meu apartamento, eu me encontrava em um estado de torpor tão grande que só me toquei onde estava quando vi diversas fotos nossas adornando meu escritório.

Sim, eu tinha um local que era dedicado a ela, por mais que há exatos três meses eu odiaria admitir, eu mantinha um santuário em memória há nossos tempos juntos, sempre fora assim desde quando nos formamos em Harvard e passei a morar sozinho. Meu escritório era um lugar sagrado, ninguém entrava nele -, também porque não tinha como, ele vivia trancado, só existia uma maneira de acessá-lo, através da chave que andava comigo constantemente.

Retirei meu laptop de minha bolsa de viagem e o coloquei sobre minha escrivaninha, enquanto procurava pelas gavetas da mesa o cabo para descarregar as fotos que tiramos nos últimos dias. E assim que as mesmas estavam salvas em meu computador comecei a vê-las, uma por uma, relembrando todo o tempo que compartilhamos, momentos que esquecemos as adversidades que nos impossibilitava de ficar juntos e vivíamos o presente, sentindo um a presença do outro, aproveitando cada segundo juntos.

Não tinha como enganar: eu era _obcecado_ por Isabella Swan.

Não sei quanto tempo fiquei ali imerso em lembranças sobre Bella, talvez eu tenha até mesmo adormecido, pois quando me dei conta o sol nascia pelas enormes janelas do meu escritório no horizonte de Washington.

Esfreguei meus olhos com os nós dos meus dedos, tentando – em vão – colocar meus pensamentos em ordem. Afastando minhas mãos observei a aliança que ainda estava no meu dedo esquerdo, gostaria de mantê-la ali, mas devido a circunstâncias que não compreendia não encontrava mais razões para usá-la. Retirei o aro dourado e prata o analisando clinicamente e _tudo_ o que ele representava, um suspiro cansado escapou por meus lábios, antes que eu me levantasse para guardá-lo no seu local de origem: ao lado do anel de casamento que pertencera a minha avó paterna que eu daria a ela quando completássemos seis meses de casados, mas infelizmente esse dia _nunca_ chegou.

Lancei mais um olhar clínico pelo ambiente, antes de sair do mesmo, somente encostando a porta e indo para o meu quarto, onde mal consegui despir minhas roupas, para cair na inconsciência dos sonhos, onde eu poderia tê-la sem nenhuma contestação, sem impedimento, onde poderíamos ser felizes sem pensar em porquês.

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

Doze horas, este fora o tempo que dormi. Eu não conseguia imaginar que estava tão cansado, mas fora deitar na minha cama e deixar meu corpo e mente relaxarem que senti os reflexos das horas de vôo, de dias buscando informações, de semanas tentando entender Bella. Eu me sentia revigorado com o sono extra, e depois de um café da manhã medíocre – com alguns poucos alimentos que tinha em casa, fui tomar um banho revigorante.

Hoje eu tinha uma missão não tão difícil, mas que exigia um controle sobrenatural da minha parte para que não desse com a língua nos dentes e dissesse tudo o que sabia. Hoje era o dia que eu terminaria tudo com Jane. Eu não suportava sequer pensar ficar mais um dia como o seu noivo de fachada. Eu nunca a amei, e nunca a amarei. Ela foi uma pessoa interessante para se divertir por um tempo, mas agora eu me recusava a tocar em algo tão podre, tão falso, tão nojento como ela.

Liguei para o hotel que ela comumente ficava em Washington para verificar se ela se encontrava ali e se já estava acordada. Felizmente, por assim dizer, ela estava e sem pensar duas vezes sai para ir ao seu encontro e acabar de uma vez por toda com esse noivado ridículo que me submeti, não sei por quê.

No caminho eu pensava em tudo o que essa desgraçada havia feito para mim, e como controlaria meus nervos para não explodir e lhe dizer algo que não deveria. Infelizmente o caminho não fora suficiente para controlar minha raiva, desta maneira tive que me manter trinta minutos dentro do meu carro, controlando minha respiração e meu emocional para que não colocasse nada a perder.

Sendo seu _'noivo'_ ninguém da recepção me fez parar ou interfonou ao quarto de Jane, não era necessário, todos os funcionários sabiam que ela estava me esperando, e assim previsivelmente foi quando bati em sua porta a mesma foi aberta por sua hospede vestindo uma camisola – se é que se pode chamar assim – que ajustava perfeitamente seus seios, como um sutiã os deixando apertados mostrando a curva perfeita feita pela intervenção cirúrgica, descendo deste 'sutiã' um tecido fino e transparente cobrindo precariamente uma minúscula calcinha. Todo o conjunto em dois tons de cor de rosa, um mais escuro e outro mais claro, cheio de lacinhos e frufrus, algo bem tipicamente Jane.

Seus cabelos loiros caiam por seus ombros, enquanto seus olhos azuis me fitavam cheios de luxúria. Em outra época, provavelmente, eu teria avançado para ela beijando, chupando o seu pescoço alvo, tirando com fúria aquelas rendas e cetim que a cobria, levando-a sem hesitar um segundo sequer no caminho para a cama onde a possuiria sem qualquer pudor. Mas hoje não era um desses dias, eu não arrancaria o seu traje, ou a beijaria, ou sequer a possuiria.

Vendo Jane toda ali pronta, me esperando para fazer sexo com ela, me deu nojo. Nojo do que essa mulher fazia para conseguir manter seu status, esconder seu passado, esconder seu noivo italiano me fazendo de idiota na frente de todos como o seu companheiro, mostrando que ela era uma pessoa digna que se casaria com uma pessoa que é um membro da justiça no país.

Entrei em seu quarto sem olhá-la, pegando o seu hobby de cetim da mesma cor escura de sua lingerie e joguei para ela, não queria vê-la de qualquer maneira, ainda mais seminua. Sentei-me desconfortavelmente por estar no mesmo ambiente que ela no sofá que existia na sala adjacente ao quarto, mas fora olhar para a loira que estava ainda próxima a porta, o ódio me consumiu.

- Jane, por favor, vista seu hobby, precisamos conversar e você seminua não é uma opção no momento. – declamei com a voz cheia de tédio. Notei-a fazendo birra como sempre quando era contrariada, mas por fim o vestiu, felizmente.

- Não sei para quê isso Edward, você vai tirá-lo de qualquer maneira em poucos segundos. – disse com um sorriso sacana. Fechei meus olhos, tentando manter a minha cabeça no lugar, para que eu evitasse dizer algo que não deveria.

- Como foram as últimas semanas em _Nova Iorque_? – questionei apreensivo. Ela sorriu largamente, antes de sentar-se no sofá a frente da poltrona onde me encontrava.

- Exaustivo, fizemos cenas em estúdio, nenhuma externa. O que é terrível, o tempo em Nova Iorque estava tão agradável. – respondeu cinicamente.

- E você não fez nenhuma viagem? – inquiri.

- Óbvio que não Edward, como eu disse, passei o dia trabalhando. Segundo o diretor devemos terminar as gravações antes do prazo estipulado pelo estúdio, assim eu posso ficar mais tempo com você. – disse sorrindo lascivamente.

Falsa. Mentirosa. Dissimulada. Fingida. Da Itália mesmo eu liguei para o estúdio que é responsável pelo seu próximo filme e me informaram que a gravação deste havia terminado há duas semanas. Com certeza estava aproveitando o tempo livre para voar até a Itália para ver seu amante ou ele veio até ela.

- Edward? – a voz dela ao longe me tirou das minhas especulações. A olhei confuso, ela deu um sorriso torto, repetindo, provavelmente, sua pergunta. – Perguntei como foi a sua viagem a Los Angeles, correu tudo bem por lá?

- Los Angeles? – perguntei retoricamente. – Oh sim, minha viagem para LA foi ótima, consegui resolver tudo o que havia deixado pendente por lá, e também consegui concluir a venda do meu apartamento. – disse. Tudo bem, era uma mentira, eu já havia feito isto há quase um mês, mas só uma mentira no meio de tantas que vivíamos não mataria ninguém.

- Hum que bom, apesar de que eu adorava aquele seu apartamento. – ronronou.

- Por favor, Jane, você mal ia ao meu apartamento, sempre nos encontrávamos no seu hotel. – disse irritadamente.

- Mas mesmo assim querido, eu adorava aquele apartamento. – explanou, levantando-se do sofá onde estava e caminhando até onde eu estava onde se inclinou próxima a mim, deixando seus seios na altura dos meus olhos, enquanto suas mãos com unhas perfeitamente feitas deslizavam por minha perna rumo a minha ereção que estava semi-rígida.

Fechei meus olhos sentido o seu toque suave. Minha respiração estava descompassada e dêsritmada. Foi quando senti suas mãos em minha virilha que lembrei o porquê eu estava ali: eu tinha que terminar com ela. Segurei seus pulsos com minhas mãos a afastando de mim.

- Jane, não! – exclamei. Ela me olhou ofendida.

- O quê? Você está recusando sexo? – perguntou descrente.

- Eu não vim aqui para isso. – disse soltando seus pulsos, enquanto ela caia sobre o sofá que estava antes.

- Então para o que você veio? Para conversar? – perguntou laconicamente.

- Sim, para conversar. – respondi concisamente, cruzando minhas pernas e a olhando nos olhos.

- Então vamos ouvir o que você tem a dizer. – devolveu infantilmente, rolando seus olhos.

Respirei profundamente, antes de declamar:

- Acabou tudo entre nós, Jane. – sim é melhor dizer de uma vez. É como arrancar um band-aid, é melhor fazê-lo de uma vez do que lentamente.

- Você está terminando comigo? – perguntou descrente, somente confirmei com um aceno de cabeça. – Você não pode terminar comigo, Edward! – exaltou-se levantando com os punhos fechados do sofá onde estava.

- Sim, eu posso e estou. – disse positivamente. – Não tem como ficarmos juntos mais Jane, isso aqui tudo é uma farsa. – explanei.

- O quê? Farsa? Só se for para você, Edward! – exclamou, vindo até onde eu estava. Rapidamente me levantei, mas ela começou a socar meu peito. – É aquela _vagabunda_ que você tinha um monte de fotos espalhadas por seu apartamento em LA, que você insistia em dizer que era uma prima muito querida que mora longe? Porque eu _nunca_ acreditei naquela história de prima! Seja homem e assuma Edward, é aquela _piranha_, não é? – provocou.

Respirei profundamente mais uma vez. Se existia uma vagabunda, uma piranha, ou que ela queira chamar não era a pessoa das fotos. Era ela.

- E se for, o que você tem haver com isso? – devolvi com uma pergunta, enquanto segurava firmemente seus pulsos, possivelmente marcando os meus dedos em sua pele clara. – Com quantos co-stars seu você transou? Ou quantos produtores de filmes te foderam para que você chegasse onde está, Jane? – questionei cheio de ódio.

- Eu não sou uma vagabunda! – exclamou, enquanto tentava soltar seus pulsos.

- Sim, você é! Olha como você está vestida como uma prostituta, deixando qualquer um dos funcionários desse hotel te ver praticamente nua. Diga Jane quantos você fodeu para conseguir um papel melhor ou um cachê mais digno? Diga quantos 'noivos' você tem por ai? Um em cada país? – provoquei jogando-a contra o sofá.

- Você é um cretino Edward Cullen. Um bastardo egoísta, filho de uma puta, desgraçado, você não merece respeito de ninguém, fidelidade de ninguém. Aposto que a sua amada está fodendo com alguém nesse exato momento, gemendo o nome dele, não o seu, porque ela _nunca_ foi e _nunca_ vai ser fiel a você! Ninguém vai ser fiel a você, você não merece isto! – cuspiu cheia de ódio. – E sim! Eu fodi com quantas pessoas eu quis, eu procurei tudo aquilo que você nunca me deu, você é um fracasso em tudo! – exclamou, levantando-se do sofá onde estava.

- Sua vagabunda! – exclamei, indo para cima dela. Sim, eu queria espancar Jane.

- O que, vai me bater? – disse ironicamente, dando uma risada falsa em seguida. – Faça isso Edward, faça! Me espanque! Terei o maior prazer em acabar com sua carreira, deixar você e sua família de merda na miséria, sem nada, e principalmente deixá-lo apodrecer na cadeia. Aposto que sua preciosa Bella nunca irá te visitar. – cuspiu cheia de ódio, mas meus olhos aumentaram com a menção do nome de Bella, como ela poderia saber?

- C-c-como... – comecei, mas não conseguia concluir a pergunta.

- Como eu sei o nome da _sua _priminha? – perguntou cheia de escárnio. – Você me chamou várias vezes desse nome enquanto me fodia, no começo achei que você queria dizer que eu era linda, já que _'bella'_, é linda em italiano, mas depois de um tempo percebi que Bella era a outra, sua parceira hoje em dia, parceira que é noiva de um homem muito mais interessante que você, pelo que eu vi naquele baile, não é a toa que ela prefere ele. – gritou divertida.

- Você não sabe o que está dizendo. – balbuciei.

- Não sei? – questionou ironicamente. – Ah, pode apostar que eu sei, e se eu tivesse dizendo hipoteticamente a sua cara teria te denunciado. Como você é baixo Edward, apaixonado por sua parceira de trabalho, patético. Há quanto tempo você a conhece? Por acaso alguma vez você já a fodeu, a não ser em seus sonhos? – provocou.

- Cala a sua boca imunda, Jane! – explodi. Ela riu em escárnio novamente.

- Oh, oh, oh... todo ofendidinho por causa da sua queridinha, não é mesmo? – perguntou, sem esperar resposta. – Acorda Edward, ela _nunca_ vai ser sua. – disse lentamente. – NUNCA!

- Eu não sei onde estava com a cabeça quando me envolvi com você! Uma mentirosa, dissimulada, falsa, prepotente, que só se preocupa com o próprio umbigo. Você é patética Jane, fingindo ser a atriz mais certinha e perfeita. Você é podre. Pior do que muita atriz da sua idade, pelo menos elas assumem que usam drogas, que são um lixo, você não é capaz disso. Você é mesquinha. – explanei cheio de ódio.

- Não tanto quanto você! – gritou, retirando o anel de noivado e o jogando contra a parede, onde o diamante lascou-lhe a pintura.

- Cuidado Jane, essa vai ser a única lembrança minha que você terá. Lembre, esse anel vale oito mil dólares. – disse em escárnio. – Espero _nunca_ mais vê-la Jane, mas se eu vê-la novamente, pode ter certeza que é para tirar essa sua prepotência e arrogância estampada na sua cara pra em seguida fazer da sua vida um i-n-f-e-r-n-o. – disse a última palavra lentamente.

- SOME DAQUI! – gritou, jogando almofadas em minha direção. Rindo em escárnio eu sai batendo a porta atrás de mim.

Eu me sentia magnificamente mais leve, apesar de uma dor de cabeça chata que começava a me tomar, estava feliz e essa felicidade precisava de comemoração, e nada melhor do que álcool para festejar que enfim estava livre de Jane.

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

O sol preguiçoso de domingo entrava pela minha janela, incomodando meu descanso. Minha cabeça e meu corpo estavam pesados, tudo parecia rodar. Tentei por em ordem os acontecimentos de ontem: hotel de Jane, discussão com Jane, felicidade por me sentir livre, clube de jazz, muitos e muitos uísques, conversa, uma ruiva... uma ruiva? Abri meus olhos para confirmar que estava sozinho na cama. Quase soltei um grito de alívio quando confirmei que estava sozinho, não poderia trazer uma qualquer para minha casa. _Nunca_.

Procurei o relógio na cabeceira da cama e vi que já passava das onze da manhã. Carlisle me atormentaria pelo resto dos meus dias se não chegasse no horário combinado. Sentindo tudo rodando a minha volta, consegui ir ao banheiro tomar um banho e depois preparar uma xícara de café forte, para sanar pelo menos um pouco a minha ressaca, e segui para o restaurante onde encontraria meu irmão.

Da mesma maneira que eu imaginava, sempre que almoçava com Carlisle e sua noiva Esme, o assunto era: trabalho. Não que eu não gostasse de falar em trabalho, mas ultimamente além de ligá-lo diretamente com Bella, ligava também a Jane e toda a sujeirada que havíamos descoberto na Itália sobre sua família. Mas infelizmente seria assim até que puséssemos as nossas mãos no seu pai e o enterrássemos vivo em alguma prisão federal. Eu teria um prazer gigantesco em fazer isto.

Aproveitei o tempo agradável que o final do verão proporcionava a cidade para fazer algo que desde quando cheguei nunca havia feito: andar despreocupadamente pelo _National Mall _(Passeio Nacional), admirando a longa praça com seus jardins, chafarizes, árvores e monumentos.

Optei por não entrar nos museus nacionais do instituto _Smithsonian_, mas não pude deixar de admirar a arquitetura externa dos prédios e monumentos, desde o Capitólio do Congresso estadunidense até o _Lincoln Memorial_, era deslumbrante, não é a toa que é um dos cartões postais do país. Me senti terrível por não ter minha câmera fotográfica para registrar como o sol de verão gerava uma iluminação interessantíssima na arquitetura.

O crepúsculo ia despontando ao longe, e a multidão que se encontrava antes no _National Mall_ estava se dissipando, aproveitando que estava à toa e fora de casa, fui até uma livraria-café, aproveitar para buscar alguma literatura interessante e tomar um café antes de retornar a minha casa.

Domingo passou-se dando espaço para uma segunda-feira nublada. Como previsto, as informações que havíamos reunido na Itália entraram em nossa pauta de reunião, felizmente Eleazar não disse como havia obtido as informações. Todas as equipes envolvidas no caso Camorra ficaram felizes com as novas informações e todos começamos a trabalhar em novos planos de ataque.

Bella e eu conversávamos essencialmente sobre trabalho, mas nossas trocas de olhares diziam outra coisa, porém nunca fora dito em voz alta. A semana corria sem qualquer eventualidade, mas como diz o dito popular: quando as águas estão muito calmas, é porque uma tormenta se aproxima; e fora exatamente isso que aconteceu na sexta-feira.

Jane havia dado uma entrevista a uma grande revista dizendo que havíamos terminado o noivado e que o mesmo não fora nada amigável. Óbvio que para se passar de vítima a desgraçada disse que eu havia ameaçado por terminar comigo e até mesmo de agredi-la, por conta desse infortúnio comentário, inúmeras revistas ligaram para o departamento pedindo uma posição minha, até mesmo a polícia local telefonou pedindo esclarecimentos, mas nada se comparava aos fãs malucos de Jane que se aglomeravam na frente do FBI com mensagens ameaçadoras.

Eu me encontrava mais exausto e irritado do que uma sexta-feira normal pediria, tudo por causa daquela infeliz. Girei minha cadeira para olhar o horizonte nublado de Washington pelas janelas espelhadas da minha sala. O clima hoje era praticamente um reflexo do meu humor: frio e acinzentado.

Massageava minhas têmporas tentando conter a dor de cabeça que me tomou desde que acordei, mas parecia impossível quando uma suave batida contra o vidro da porta de minha sala me fez ver quem estava me importunando agora, estava apostando que seria Carlisle me dando outro sermão sobre as mulheres que me envolvia, mas para a minha surpresa era Bella.

- Fiquei sabendo que você teve um dia terrível, talvez precise disso aqui. – disse suavemente levantando um copo com água e uma cartela de aspirinas, enquanto entrava na sala fechando a porta atrás de si.

- Você não imagina o quanto. – respondi com um suspiro cansado enquanto pegava o medicamento e a água que ela me entregava.

- Você está bem, Edward? – questionou apreensiva. A olhei por cima do copo incrédulo. Era impossível que Bella havia acreditado no que Jane havia dito.

- Você acredita no que ela disse. – não era uma pergunta, era uma afirmativa.

- Não! – Bella exclamou rápido demais, a olhei incrédulo. – Talvez. – sussurrou, abaixando seu rosto.

- Bella, eu não seria capaz disso, nunca, por mais que Jane merecesse, eu nunca agrediria uma mulher. – explanei cansado, mais sincero a ela.

- Desculpe Edward, mas a entrevista dela fora bastante convincente. – contrapôs.

- Tenho certeza que sim. Ela é uma atriz Bella, pode fazer qualquer um acreditar no que ela quiser. – disse descansando o copo sobre minha mesa, para depois correr minhas mãos pelo meu rosto e cabelos.

- O que aconteceu? – perguntou acima de um sussurro, minutos depois.

Afastei minhas mãos do meu cabelo e abri meus olhos, que até então não havia notado que estavam fechados, e estudei Bella. Como sempre ela estava muito bem vestida, usando um vestido preto com um decote discreto que permitia mostrar somente suas clavículas, e um blazer cinza chumbo e com detalhes xadrez suave, acompanhado de um colar prata. Poderia apostar que ela estava usando scarpins negros em seus pés.

Seus cabelos estavam presos em um coque irregular, o que deixava alguns fios caírem sobre seu pescoço e nuca. Sua pele de pêssego tinha pouquíssima maquiagem, somente uma sombra dourada claríssima sobre sua pálpebra e um delineador negro, suas bochechas tinham um tom róseo e seus lábios estavam naturais. Bella era linda.

Controlando meus instintos apaixonados por essa mulher, comecei a lhe narrar o que havia acontecido no sábado no hotel em que Jane estava. Evidentemente deixei passar alguns detalhes como o fato de que chamei Jane mais de uma vez com o seu nome e as suas fotografias que tinham em meu apartamento, todavia não pude deixar de expor que Jane sabia que existia algo entre nós, mas na sua concepção era algo platônico de minha parte.

Bella ouviu tudo em silêncio, porém suas expressões com as atitudes de Jane diziam que ela estava morrendo de ódio por dentro. Quando terminei minha narração, caímos em uma quietude obtusa. Eu esperei, porque eu sabia que Bella provavelmente me xingaria por ser indiscreto a respeito do nosso passado, mas incrivelmente ela me surpreendeu:

- Juro que quando colocarmos a mão no papaizinho querido dessa vagabunda, eu mesmo quero interrogá-la, e juro, não ligo em ser suspensa do FBI por bater nela, porque eu irei fazer, ah se irei! – exclamou irritada. Tive que rir de suas palavras.

- Encararia uma suspensão só para satisfazer um desejo pessoal, agente Swan? – perguntei divertido. – O que aconteceu com aquela pessoa que queria fazer justiça acima de tudo?

- É uma exceção, Edward. – disse agitando suas mãos, enquanto suas bochechas coravam. – Será que alguém mais notou o que tem-, digo, tínhamos? – perguntou nervosa, enquanto prendia seu lábio inferior com seus dentes.

- Não. Provavelmente não. Jane só apostou _alto_ demais em suas palavras. – ponderei, mesmo não acreditando na minha afirmativa.

- Bem, assim seja. – disse levantando-se da cadeira em frente a minha mesa. – Espero que sua dor de cabeça tenha passado, e que essa tormenta causada por aquelazinha não dure muito tempo. Só queria realmente saber se estava tudo bem. Bom fim de semana, Edward. – despediu-se com um sorriso tímido em seu rosto, enquanto saia da sala.

- Bom fim de semana, Bella. – disse com um sorriso torto enquanto esta se afastava sorrindo para mim.

Fiquei a observando de longe, como Bella ainda continuava um pouco desastrada. Era fascinante vê-la. Porém um pigarro na minha sala me tirou do meu transe, imediatamente procurei a origem do som e vi Jacob encostado na porta de minha sala.

- Parece que vocês estão próximos. – disse com um sorriso, enquanto fechava a porta da minha sala e caminhava até a cadeira que antes era ocupada por Bella.

- Trabalhamos juntos Jake, temos que ser próximos. – respondi ainda com um sorriso torto.

- Sim, mas se me recordo bem quando você chegou aqui o clima não era nada amistoso entre vocês. O que aconteceu? – inquiriu curioso. Ri da sua curiosidade.

- Não podemos deixar que nossos problemas do passado interfiram no nosso trabalho, Jake. – esquivei-me.

- Ok, Edward, vou fingir que acredito nisto. – disse rolando seus olhos infantilmente. – Agora me diga, Eleazar disse-me que foram vocês dois que conseguiram aquelas novas informações sobre o _il dio_, como vocês conseguiram? – questionou.

- Hum... pesquisando? – respondi como uma pergunta.

- Oh... vocês foram juntos para a Itália! – exclamou. – Claro, porque outra razão os dois ficariam fora na mesma semana do departamento? Por isso que Eleazar disse semana passada: "uma equipe na Europa está conseguindo coisas novas para trabalharmos". – recitou. – Mas e ai Edward, o que aconteceu na Itália? – questionou curioso.

- Jake, por favor. – supliquei.

- Como se eu nunca tivesse ouvido você me contando detalhes sobre as várias vezes que vocês transaram. – disse com descaso. – Vai Edward, diga ai, você e Bella dormiram juntos durante as duas últimas semanas? – inquiriu como se tivesse em uma sala de interrogatório.

Suspirei cansado. Tinha o porquê mentir para Jake ou dizer meias verdades, ele era tanto o melhor amigo meu como também o de Bella, ele que nos apresentou. Fora ele que me incentivou a investir em Bella, pedi-la em namoro, compartilhar minha vida com ela, neste caso ele merecia saber algo. Nem que fosse uma verdade parcial.

- Sim Jake, nós dormimos juntos. – respondi depois de alguns minutos. Seus olhos se arregalaram enquanto sua boca se abria lentamente.

- Por isso que você acabou seu noivado? Será, será que Bella vai terminar tudo com James? – balbuciou.

- Não para as suas duas perguntas. – disse encostando-me no encosto de minha cadeira, e levando minhas mãos a minha nuca. – Terminei com Jane porque ela é... – parei, pensando em uma palavra para exemplificar, mas nada me ocorria. -, simplesmente estávamos em páginas diferentes, sem contar que ela é extremamente volátil. – conclui dando de ombros.

- Mas e a Bella, onde ela entra nessa história, Edward? Pelo que eu saiba ela gosta e respeita muito James, então porque ela foi ceder a você? – questionou perplexo.

Engoli em seco.

Que resposta eu daria? Que nossas mãos não se controlavam? Que tínhamos que fingir ser um casal apaixonado? Optei pela resposta mais segura, e também a mais ridícula.

- Estávamos bêbados. – disse dando de ombro.

- Mas foi só uma vez? – inquiriu.

- Jake, por favor, não me peça isso. – implorei.

- Ok, não está mais aqui quem queria saber. – defendeu-se erguendo seus braços em rendição. – Bem, como você está solteiro e Leah foi para a casa de seus pais em Iowa, vamos fazer um programa de macho? Cervejas, futebol, um jogo de _rugby_? Topa? – questionou sorridente.

- Claro! Estou precisando disso. – disse com um sorriso.

- Então vamos Cullen, levante essa sua bunda da cadeira; nosso expediente já terminou! – exclamou, levantando-se num átimo, o que rapidamente foi repetido por mim.

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

O resto do mês de agosto seguido pelo mês de setembro passou em um piscar de olhos. Havíamos feito pouquíssimo progresso no que se diz respeito ao caso Camorra, a não ser algumas prisões de pessoas que tinha vínculos com Aro Volturi, mas que infelizmente não nos forneceu nenhuma informação nova.

Bella estava constantemente irritada, estressada e nervosa, e por mais que não fosse de total interesse meu, me preocupava com sua saúde. Percebi que ela havia perdido peso novamente e que a quantidade de frascos de medicamentos em sua bolsa havia aumentado. Diversas vezes ela saia mais cedo por causa de mal estar, ou chegava um pouco atrasada por estar em algum médico.

Segundo alguns comentários que rodavam pelas secretárias – e maiores fofoqueiras do FBI -, Bella estaria fazendo um tratamento para engravidar, mas Jacob desmentiu dizendo que ela passou a ver mais constantemente seu terapeuta, e me indicou que eu procurasse um para controlar todo o estresse que o caso que estávamos trabalhando repercutia.

Mas eu não queria ver um terapeuta, a prática diária de boxe controlava minha irritação e estresse, porém não controlava a minha necessidade física. Desde que voltei da Itália eu não havia feito sexo, e esse fator realmente estava começando a me incomodar, ainda mais quando toda noite eu tinha sonhos nada inocentes com Bella e acordava com meu pau duro e latejante, fazendo com que eu me masturbasse igual um adolescente: _diariamente_.

Eu precisava dar um jeito nessa minha situação antes que ela ficasse pior do que já está. Felizmente depois de uma semana tranqüila no FBI sai com alguns agentes de minha equipe para um pub e acabei conhecendo uma loira interessante que foi o suficiente para foder sem nenhum compromisso. Como havia dito: era tudo o que eu necessitava.

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

Era meados de outubro, e nossas investigações sobre o caso Camorra continuavam andando a passos de tartaruga. Bella e eu estávamos sentados em sua sala planejando maneiras de sermos mais agressivos na prisão de Aro Volturi, como tentar arrastar o infeliz até a embaixada americana na Itália e executar sua prisão ou segui-lo mundo a fora até que estivesse em algum país que nos liberaria para executar a mesma, quando o telefone de sua mesa tocou. Ela apertou o botão de viva voz enquanto analisava o diagrama que estávamos trabalhando.

- Swan. – disse ao telefone.

- _Agente Swan, o senhor Campbell deseja ver você e o agente Cullen imediatamente em sua sala_. – a voz de Jessica, a secretária geral do departamento, soou pelo telefone.

- Obrigada Jéssica, eu e o agente Cullen estamos indo ao seu encontro imediatamente. – respondeu, antes de desligar o aparelho. – O que será? – Bella me questionou.

- Só indo até ela para saber. – disse dando de ombros, levantando da cadeira em que estava sentado nas últimas duas horas.

- Vamos lá. – disse, levantando-se também.

Caminhamos lado a lado pelos corredores do departamento como sempre fazíamos quando Eleazar nos convocava para reuniões, a relação profissional entre mim e Bella tinha alcançado uma normalidade e conveniência tão confortável que às vezes me assombrava a maneira tão incrível que trabalhávamos, de nada parecia com nosso primeiro tempo juntos aqui, quando nosso maior prazer era foder com a paciência um do outro.

Quando alcançamos à sala adjacente a sala ocupada por Eleazar, Lauren, sua secretária, pediu para que entrássemos, que ele nos estava aguardando. Da mesma forma que foi quando Eleazar informou a mim e Bella que sabia da existência de nosso casamento, encontrava-se somente nós três ali e polidamente pediu para que sentássemos nas cadeiras a frente a sua mesa, e por mais que gostaria de passar mais um tempo sozinho em algum lugar distante com Bella, eu temia o que poderia acontecer.

Tentei manter minha cabeça sobre controle, assim como minhas emoções e respiração. Eleazar ainda tinha Bella e eu em suas mãos, e ir contra ele, ou não acatar suas ordens, poderia resultar a nossa expulsão da corporação. Lancei um olhar para Bella e pela sua postura, apostava que ela estava tão apreensiva como eu.

Eleazar sentou-se na nossa frente, unindo suas mãos e nos estudando clinicamente. Era visível somente de olhá-lo que da mesma maneira que nós ele também encontrava-se estressado. As investigações sobre o _il dio_ haviam dado uma parada brusca, e nada de novo fora acrescentado nos últimos meses, da mesma maneira que a busca pelo infiltrado e pela morte de Thompson continuava sem resolução.

Seus olhos estavam fundos e com profundas olheiras arroxeadas, sua pele que outrora fora viva e brilhante, estava opaca e amarelada, ele parecia estar doente, mas eu sabia que era reflexo do trabalho incansável que vinha realizado na justiça estadudiniense. Não tinha como negar, desde que Eleazar havia assumido a posição de Thompson, conjuntamente com a sua de Secretário de Defesa, ele vinha fazendo um trabalho esplendoroso na segurança nacional.

Ele soltou um suspiro cansado, colocando suas mãos sobre a sua mesa.

- Fui informado de uma nova situação. – disse desinteressado.

- Que situação? – questionou Bella e eu em uníssono.

- Aro encontrou-se com alguns membros da família _Dimitrov_. – esclareceu.

- Você quer dizer, os chefões da máfia russa _Bratva_? – perguntei temeroso.

- Exatamente. – respondeu, depois de um suspiro cansado.

- Mas eu achei que existia uma inimizade entre ele e Vladimir e Stefan Dimitrov. – ponderou Bella alarmada.

- E existe. – confirmou Eleazar. – Mas Aro não se encontrou com nenhum dos dois, mas sim com Liam e Amun Dimitrov. – esclareceu Eleazar.

- Os herdeiros mais velhos de Vladimir e Stefan! Por quê? – inquiri confusamente.

Eu sabia algumas coisas sobre a máfia Bratva, pois eles haviam tentando inserir suas atividades criminosas na Califórnia quando era chefe da equipe de crimes organizados em LA, mas felizmente consegui através de uma força tarefa, que durou meses, impedi-los com a prisão de Liam e Amun, mas como ambos tinham imunidade parlamentar por serem membros do senado russo, o governo americano teve que livrá-los das acusações.

- Os dois brigaram com os pais e foram deserdados, e querendo obter o que são deles por direito, o império Bratva se uniu a Aro para destruir seus pais. – explicou concisamente Eleazar.

Bella afundou seu rosto em suas mãos tentando controlar a frustração que nos tomava. Eu me sentia da mesma maneira que ela, a união dos herdeiros da máfia Bratva com os italianos só tornava nosso caso mais complexo e difícil de solucionar. Eu havia conseguido impedir a manifestação dos russos nos Estados Unidos porque era algo bastante precário e inicial, mas vê-los envolvidos com uma organização criminosa que estava extremamente enraizada e forte no país deixava tudo muito mais difícil.

- Eu sei que essa informação nova é frustrante, mas parece que Siobhan e Kebi se uniram a seus pais e estão tentando impedir seus irmãos de se unirem a Aro, mas parece que é totalmente em vão os esforços das duas. – ponderou Eleazar.

- Como conseguiu esta informação, Eleazar? – inquiriu Bella, ainda com suas mãos segurando o rosto.

- Alastair continua executando o seu disfarce de espião para nós, e me informou que Aro havia marcado uma viagem sem o conhecimento de seus irmãos ou capachos para São Petersburgo onde se encontrou com os dois, e como Alastair é chefe de sua segurança pessoal, foi junto. – ponderou Eleazar.

- Mas como não ter certeza que os dois estão tentando derrubar Aro para que seus pais se orgulhem? – perguntou Bella esperançosa.

Eleazar suspirou cansado, mais uma vez.

- Nossa infiltrada... – começou, mas Bella o interrompeu.

- Temos um _infiltrado_ no Bratva? – questionou surpresa.

- Sim. – fora a minha vez de responder. – Bree Tanner Iliev, ela que me ajudou quando os Dimitrov queriam estabelecer suas atividades criminosas na Califórnia. – expliquei.

- Obrigado, Edward. – agradeceu Eleazar com um aceno de cabeça. – Bree é das Forças Armadas da Federação da Rússia, ela mantém o governo ciente das atividades da máfia, mas da mesma maneira que acontece na Itália eles não têm muita sorte. – explanou.

- E o que faremos, Eleazar? Não podemos combater duas organizações criminosas ao mesmo tempo! – pontuou Bella.

- Eu tenho ciência disto Isabella, e não tenho nenhuma intenção de colocar sobre o ombro da equipe de vocês tamanha responsabilidade – disse Eleazar. – mas, ainda assim, irei precisar que vocês dêem uma atenção especial para o quê Liam e Amun estão planejando.

- Teremos que ir para a Rússia e agir da mesma maneira que fizemos na Itália? – inquiri.

- Não vocês, Edward. – especificou. – Depois do seu rompimento com Jane Giordano, Aro agora conhece o sue rosto e qualquer proximidade a ele pode lhe causar sua vida, e não quero colocá-los em tamanho perigo.

- O que pretende então, Eleazar? – perguntou nervosamente Bella.

- Eu preciso que vocês escolham quatro agentes da equipe de vocês para que possam ir até a Rússia e se aproximarem do circulo de amigos de Liam e Amun, conquistando sua confiança e tentando descobrir qualquer coisa sobre a sua ligação com Aro, e principalmente o que estão planejando contra nós. – elucidou Eleazar.

- Para quando e por quanto tempo? – inquiriu Bella novamente.

- Imediatamente Isabella, e por um tempo indeterminado.

- Bem... eu só consigo pensar em dois agentes. – balbuciou Bella. – Agente McCarty e agente Whitlock. – declamou.

- Na verdade eu também tenho mais dois nomes. – disse lentamente.

- Quais? – pediu com urgência Eleazar.

- Agentes Hale e Brandon. – declarei.

- Perfeito! – exclamou Eleazar, batendo em sua mesa. – Peça para os quatro virem até aqui que irei passar as informações para eles, enquanto providencio novos documentos a eles. – disse Eleazar, enquanto pegava o telefone.

Bella e eu nos entreolhamos, mas seguimos as ordens de Eleazar e indo até onde os agentes se encontravam.

Foram exatas duas horas de explicação sobre a missão dos quatro na Rússia. Onde primeiramente eles se aproximariam dos primos Dimitrov em uma festa, gerando o vínculo de amizade.

Sinceramente eu via várias falhas no plano, mas Eleazar, Alice, Jasper e Emmett estavam animados com os possíveis resultados, somente Rosalie assim como Bella e eu via falhas gritantes, mas nenhum de nós o contestou.

Devido ao novo 'plano', passamos o final de semana trabalhando, executando maneiras para que nada desse errado, e na segunda-feira quando os quatro embarcaram para a Rússia, nos bastava rezar para que tudo desse certo.

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

Bella estava inquieta, por mais que não gostaria de dizer, eu sabia que ela estava pessimista sobre o resultado dessa missão dos nossos agentes na Rússia, era como se ela previsse que daria algo terrivelmente errado.

A não ser por mim, Bella e Eleazar, ninguém mais fazia idéia onde Rose, Alice, Emmett e Jasper estavam e por isso corriam vários boatos pelo FBI dizendo que os quatro haviam sido exonerados de seus cargos ou então transferidos. Várias pessoas tentaram inquirir Bella e eu, sobre o paradeiro dos dois, mas felizmente conseguimos manter o segredo que nos era destinado a guardar.

As informações que nos mandavam eram vagas e rudimentares. Inicialmente eles tiveram problemas em se aproximar de Liam e Amun, mas Rose e Alice usando seu charme pessoal conseguiram a proximidade esperada, porém sem resultados positivos.

Bella se mantinha em frente a seu computador constantemente esperando qualquer ligação dos nossos agentes, mas parecia um esforço infrutífero. Todavia, usei o tempo extra que tínhamos explicando tudo o que sabia sobre a Bratva e os Dimitrov, como uma boa aluna – por assim dizer -, Bella me questionava sobre tudo o que podia.

Ela ficou surpresa com a quantidade de informações que tinha, e também as inúmeras atividades criminosas em que os russos estavam envolvidos. Estudando junto com Bella sobre as atividades de Vladimir e Stefan Dimitrov, percebi algo inquietante: eles pensavam da mesma maneira que Aro, porém eram mais modestos e não se consideravam um deus, mas sim pessoas destinadas a ajudar aqueles que não tinham determinados recursos financeiros. Ou seja, ajudá-los a entrar para a criminalidade.

Todavia, fora somente numa tarde gélida em meados de novembro que tudo tomou uma forma diferente do que estávamos antes concentrados.

Bella e eu estávamos em minha sala conversando coisas aleatórias – o que era algo muito comum nos últimos dias – quando recebemos um telefonema.

- _Agente Cullen?_ – a voz de Jéssica soou pelo telefone.

- Sim, Stanley? O que posso ajudá-la? – perguntei ironicamente.

- _Um telefonema internacional para o senhor_. – explanou.

- De onde seria? – inquiri como de praxe.

- _Leste Europeu._ – respondeu tediosa.

- Pode passar. – concordei. Somente um toque de chamada, antes de uma ligação com bastante interferência preencheu a sala:

- _Edward?_ – eu não podia ter certeza, mas apostaria que era Rosalie.

- Sim. – disse lentamente.

- _Sou eu Rosalie, tenho algo para você e Bella, vocês estão juntos?_ – inquiriu.

- Oi Rosalie, a ligação está um pouco ruim, mas pode dizer, estamos juntos. – expus.

- _Está melhor agora?_ – inquiriu, e felizmente o ruído diminuiu consideravelmente.

- Bem melhor, o que você tem para nós? – pedi esperançoso.

- _Não existe Camorra. É uma fachada!_ – exclamou, antes de a ligação ser cortada e nenhum som ser escutado.

Olhei para Bella e ela estava literalmente de boca aberta, na realidade, eu ainda não conseguia compreender o que Rosalie havia dito. Como assim a Camorra não _existia_? Que era uma _fachada_?

Um silêncio pesado caiu sobre a pequena sala em que ocupava desde que vim para Washington, estávamos incrédulos e descrentes. Fora Bella que quebrou o silêncio inconveniente:

- O que isso _significa_?

.

* * *

_**N/A:**__ Hey meus amores!_

_Depois desse final, acho que eu tenho que arrumar minhas coisas e ir para a Sibéria na Rússia, certo? *HUAHUAHUAHUAHUA* Vocês devem estar pensando: "Quase já não é confuso toda a história e essa infeliz da Carol me coloca russos e que a merda da máfia italiana não existe? Onde essa infeliz quer chegar?" Tudo bem eu deixo vocês me xingarem a vontade depois disso, mas esse era um daqueles meus planos decididos há meses atrás, que estava definitivamente anotadinho no meu caderninho de idéias! _

_Bem os capítulos agora vão estar cheios de novas informações, então qualquer mínimo detalhe é importante! Sobre quem é o infiltrado? Cada especulação que vocês fazem, me deixa rindo sozinha aqui. Outra coisa que me deixou rindo sozinha foi vocês achando que o James da Victoria é o mesmo da Bella. Lembrem o da ruiva é James Smith e o da morena é James Scott, porém sim eles estudaram na mesma faculdade, mas isso é questão para o futuro! *HUAHUAHUA* ;D_

_Desculpem o capítulo corrido e um pouco curto, mas é que sei lá... não tava assim conectando. Mas teve algo que muita gente sempre quis: Edward terminando com Jane, e foi super! Adoro ver o Edward sendo filho da puta! *HEHEHEHEHEHE*_

_Bem, espero que vocês realmente comentem. A escassez de comentários me faz pensar se estou fazendo um bom trabalho nesta história. Para mim ela vem sendo de longe uma das minhas melhores histórias, pelo menos a maneira como venho escrevendo, acho que estou muito mais madura na minha escrita e também muito mais séria, sem levar tanto na brincadeira. Então eu peço, melhor IMPLORO, que vocês me deixam qualquer coisa, se estão gostando ou se estão odiando, um oi, um valeu pelo capítulo, qualquer palavrinha é suficiente, eu só preciso saber que vocês estão lendo, ok?_

_Eu odeio dar uma de autora prepotente e arrogante, exigindo reviews de vocês, mas eu prometo que se aumentarmos o número de reviews neste capítulo, eu tentarei postar o mais rápido possível e capítulo cheio de novidades. E também quem conhecer pessoas que gostam de fanfics e não lêem essa, indiquem ok? Isso ajudaria demasiadamente essa autora solitária! ;D_

_Fico aguardando as reviews de vocês, me dizendo o que acharam de toda essa confusão que eu planejei, ok?_

_**OBRIGADA MAIS UMA VEZ POR LEREM. **_

_**AMO VOCÊS TODOS DEMAIS! VOCÊS SÃO OS MELHORES!**_

_Beijos,_

_Carol._

_.

* * *

_

_**N/B: **__Olá, amados! Empolgados com toooooda essa loucura?_

_Acho DIGNO DEMAIS! A Carol fica toda com medo de ser esfolada viva... mas PELO QUÊ? Temos que mostrar a ela como é bom ler uma fanfic onde as pontas não ficam soltas, os enigmas vão se misturando, o pano de fundo é tãããão intenso que a gente precisa ler, reler, ler de novo e ainda se pega falando: "meu, que qué isso?" Tipo, essa é minha reação como beta, e beta também é fã. Ou vocês não acham que eu fico maluca a cada idéia que vai aparecendo? E quando a Carol vem pedir opinião e eu fico "precisa mesmo confirmar pra ela que tá foda?". É, ainda bem que o que ela tem de talento ela também tem de modéstia._

_Eu senti falta do romancezinho de Veneza, mas meu coração ficou tão alegre ao ver que os dois estão se dando melhor, que a "calmaria" está reinando nessa colméia. _

_Porém, o Edward-pega-a-Jane-e-desce-porrada-na-loira-vadia FOI ÓTIMO! Vagaba, MERECEU! Muito bem feito pra ela! HAUAHUAHAHAU *odeio qualquer piranha que fica no caminho da felicidade Beward do meu coração*!_

_Mas o ponto MÁXIMO MESMO foi a Camorra ser FACHADA! GENTE, SÃO 13 CAPÍTULOS DE FACHADA, VOCÊS ENTENDERAM? Não, Carol... não estamos bravos com você, só estamos curiosos! Socou a máfia Russa e tudo mais, vai rolar mais sangue aqui do que JAMAIS a Stephenie Meyer sonhou. Não teve porrada no fim de Breaking Dawn? VAI TER AGORA! Estouremos a pipoca pra ver isso de camarim! *beta empolgada é foda*_

_Então, delírios meus a parte, tô doida pra ter um tempo útil com a DIVA pra ela me contar o que tem pipocado na cabeça dela pro capítulo 14. E vamos todo mundo ler, dar opinião, fazer suas apostas, fazer macumba pro Edward e a Bella darem certo, chutar mais um pouco a Jane e DEIXAR REVIEWS MERECIDAS. Just Justice é uma obra, gente! Vamos prestigiar, ta?_

_Até o próximo capítulo com mais crises de fã-histérica-beta-alegre-pra-sempre._

_Bjos,_

_Tod._

_.

* * *

_

**Quer fazer uma pobre autora feliz? oO**

**Deixa uma review para mim, dizendo se você gostou, ou se odiou, se você tem alguma sugestão! Pois sugestões e palpites aqui são fundamentais! *.***

**Ficarei encantada em ler!**

**É isso meus amores, obrigada novamente pelo carinho por essa minha fic.**

**Amo vocês!  
**.

* * *

ps.: novas investigações, novas informações, muitas frustrações, e... um novo assassinato, quer dizer, duplo assassinato... ;D


	15. Farsas

_**DISCLAIMER: **__Eu não sou proprietária ou dona da saga __**TWILIGHT**__, todos os personagens e algumas características são de autoria e obra de Stephenie Meyer. Mas a temática, o enredo, e tudo mais que contém na fanfiction __**JUST JUSTICE**__, é de minha autoria. Dessa maneira ela é propriedade __minha__, e qualquer cópia, adaptação, tradução, postagem ou afins sem a minha autorização será denunciado sem piedade. Obrigada pela atenção.  
.

* * *

_

_**N/A: **__Oie meus amores!_

_Como vocês estão? Espero que excessivamente bem. Óbvio que atrasei o capítulo como normalmente acontece, mas é que semana passada estava dando uma de operaria da construção civil aqui em casa, pintando os quartos e que foi meio impossível escrever, mas assim que terminei minha empreitada comecei a trabalhar por aqui._

_Outra coisa que gostaria de pedir desde já é a compreensão de vocês. Essa semana saiu o edital do exame da OAB, e se eu quero me tornar gente grande *cof cof advogada cof cof* tenho que me dedicar integralmente aos estudos, por conta das minhas atividades na minha vida real, eu não sei quando poderei escrever um capítulo, mas prometo que tentarei escrever algo no meu tempinho livre, ok?_

_Agradeço desde já a compreensão de vocês, e se tudo der certo e eu conseguir passar essa etapa da minha vida, prometo recompensá-los no futuro, ok?_

_Espero que vocês curtam o capítulo, ele é um pouco confuso e tem uma surpresa no final, mas como tudo o que escrevo nessa história já está previamente elaborado e sistematizado._

_Obrigada a todos que leram e comentaram, ou aqueles que leram e não comentaram, é bom saber que vocês tiram alguns minutos do seu dia para ler as loucuras que escrevo. Obrigada também pelas reviews, favoritações, recomendações e alertas, são vocês que me motivam a continuar escrevendo essa história._

_**AGRADEÇO MAIS UMA VEZ PELO CARINHO IMENSO QUE VOCÊS ME DÃO.  
OBRIGADA MESMO, AMO MUITO CADA UM DE VOCÊS!**_

_Boa leitura e nos falamos mais lá embaixo. ;D_

.

* * *

**JUST JUSTICE**

capítulo catorze  
Farsas 

.

"_**A verdade ou os segredos? A mentira ou as farsas?  
Vivemos em um mundo onde a verdade com os segredos  
estão fechadas enquanto a mentira e as farsas estão abertas."**__**  
**__- Shton Daglash -_

.

_Isabella Swan_

.

As palavras de Rosalie pareciam gritar em minha cabeça. Porém, eram gritos em uma língua que desconhecia, provavelmente russo ou algum dialeto daquela região.

"_Não existe Camorra. É uma fachada."_.

O que isso significava? Como algo que tínhamos todas as evidências de sua existência, de repente não existe? Como seguir com as investigações a partir de agora? O que fazer com tudo o que conseguimos antes? E principalmente, o que faríamos com essa informação vaga e incompleta? Estes eram os pensamentos que dominavam a minha mente nos últimos dez dias.

Havia se passado dez dias da ligação em que Rosalie nos informou que tudo o que vinha trabalhando a mais de um ano era uma farsa. Mas engana-se dizer que conseguimos algum progresso em conseguir descobrir o que isso significava. Não conseguíamos encontrar nada. A polícia italiana não tinha informações, eles assim como nós estavam crentes que a máfia napolitana Camorra era uma das organizações criminosas mais perigosas do mundo, provavelmente lado a lado com a '_Al Qaeda'_, nenhuma informação era real totalmente ou falsa completamente.

Nem mesmo nosso infiltrado na máfia italiana – Alastair – entrou em contato conosco ou com Eleazar.

Eram dez dias de silêncio absoluto. Nenhuma comunicação sobre qualquer coisa, e devido a essa abstinência de informações os piores cenários surgiam em minha mente. Cenários estes que tinha previsto desde o início, quando Eleazar propunha essa missão. Falhas visíveis e terríveis. Era uma missão suicida. Esse era o maldito pensamento que parecia fincado em meu cérebro, sempre acompanhado de questões preocupantes: será que eles haviam sido pegos? E estavam passando por torturas, castigos para dizer o que sabiam? Será que eles estavam _mortos_?

Toda essa apreensão e falta de informação fazia meus nervos entrarem em ebulição. Eu sentia o cheiro do fracasso novamente. A frustração que me consumia, atacava meu psicológico mais do que eu gostaria de pensar, foi assim que em uma das sessões semanais com meu psiquiatra-terepeuta, que com dez minutos de conversa notou facilmente o nível alarmante do meu estresse e nervosismo, decidiu aumentar a dosagem dos meus medicamentos – como se já não fosse viciada neles -, na intenção de que eles ajudariam a controlar meu estado emocional e mental no trabalho, mas doce engano, nada era suficiente para me acalmar.

James e Edward estavam preocupados com meu estado nos últimos dias. Não conseguia comer direito, não conseguia dormir bem e vivia constantemente agitada. De alguma maneira bizarra, que prefiro sequer descobrir como os dois homens da minha vida se revezavam em verificar como eu estava um em casa e outro no FBI, isto estava me deixando mais nervosa e irritada do que nunca, odiava atenção sobre mim, ainda mais quando vinham do meu marido e noivo. Era aterrorizante pensar nessa amistosidade entre eles.

Eleazar – de uma maneira mais fraternal, do que apaixonada – era outro que se manifestou preocupado com o meu bem estar, sugerindo que me afastasse do departamento por alguns dias a fim de controlar meu estado emocional, mas nem se me pagassem eu conseguiria me afastar, estava cem por cento focada em tudo o que estava acontecendo, ou melhor, o que _deveria_ estar acontecendo.

Eu me sentia responsável pela integridade dos meus agentes. Emmett e Jasper eram quem me colocavam em uma direção mais centrada nos casos que tínhamos, quando era só minha responsabilidade chefiar a subseção, eles me ajudavam, me conduziam, davam conselhos. Eram os irmãos mais velhos que eu sempre quis, por conta disto não conseguia pensar que ambos poderiam estar sofrendo ou então passando. Eu temia perdê-los.

Rosalie e Alice haviam se tornado o mais próximo de melhores amigas que já tive na vida – por mais que não consiga confiar cem por cento em alguém do sexo feminino -, ambas eram como o equilíbrio da equipe e desde que elas e Angela ingressaram na mesma, nossos trabalhos ficaram muito mais concisos e coesos. Elas eram como uma parte essencial da estrutura que só notei que faltava quando elas estavam ausentes, nesse maldito período investigando um novo grupo de mafiosos, que constatei ser tão, ou mais, perigosos do que os que tentava prender a um ano.

Coloquei minha cabeça sobre meus braços que estavam cruzados sobre a mesa, e suspirei cansada. Minha cabeça vivia constantemente latejando, nenhum medicamento era suficiente para fazê-la passar, e sinceramente, tinha medo se passasse.

- Tire alguns dias de folga, Bella. Por favor. – implorou Edward, pela milionésima vez.

Desde o telefonema de Rosalie, há dez dias, Edward e eu ficávamos de prontidão em frente ao computador e ao telefone, quando não em minha sala, na dele. Desde que não tínhamos novas informações, nosso trabalho estava dependendo das informações – que nem tinha certeza se existia – dos nossos agentes que estavam no leste europeu, e devido a isso nos tornamos _inseparáveis_, éramos como extensões um do outro, aonde um ia, o outro ia atrás, pelo menos era assim no departamento.

Por vezes Edward tentava tirar meus pensamentos sobre o caso, relembrando alguns momentos da faculdade, mas por mais que ele tentava não se lembrar do tempo que compartilhávamos sempre acabava com aquele silêncio constrangedor, porque _sempre_ nos lembrávamos do que acontecia depois: Edward e eu nus, nos amando sem nenhum pudor.

- Não quero folga Edward, eu preciso saber o que aconteceu com meus agentes! – exclamei exaltada.

- Bella, eu também quero, mas ficar nesse nervosismo e estresse não vai adiantar nada. Você precisa se acalmar, se não você irá ficar doente. – declamou preocupadamente.

- Eu não irei ficar doente. Só ficarei se não souber o que aconteceu com eles ou se... se o pior aconteceu. – explanei, esfregando meus olhos com as palmas das minhas mãos, provavelmente borrando minha maquiagem.

- Não aconteceu nada com eles. Só devem ter tido um contratempo. – disse incerto. Ri sem humor.

- Nem você acredita em suas palavras. – contrapus. Ele somente deu de ombros.

- Toc toc, será que atrapalho? – inquiriu James que estava parado na porta da minha sala. Sorri ao notar seus olhos azuis brilhando apaixonados para mim, porém, ao olhar de relance para o Edward que estava sentado em frente a mim seus olhos verdes brilhavam da mesma maneira, por mais que não estivéssemos juntos.

Como eu havia dito, essa aproximação dos dois me deixava ainda mais estressada.

- Não James. Como está? – perguntou educadamente Edward.

- Bem, e você? Será que essa pessoa incrível com quem trabalha te deu dor de cabeça hoje? – questionou divertido meu _noivo_ ao meu _marido_.

- Nada fora do comum. – respondeu Edward, dando de ombros.

Eu queria gritar, chorar de desespero. _Tudo_ estava fora do comum, os dois estavam conversando sobre mim como se ambos não tivessem me fodido de todas as maneiras possíveis. Tudo bem, James não sabia que Edward já havia me fodido muitas e muitas vezes, mas mesmo assim era perturbador. Perturbador porque Edward com toda certeza sabia que James já havia feito tudo o que outrora ele fizera também.

_Que merda eu estou pensando?_

Sacudi minha cabeça, tentando clarear meus pensamentos. Não podia me prender no meu próprio drama pessoal com a crise que estava vivendo no momento em minha subseção.

- Será que está pronta para irmos almoçar? – a voz de James perguntou ao longe.

- Como? – inquiri incoerentemente.

- James perguntou se você está pronta para almoçar com ele. – respondeu Edward, me fitando com toda a intensidade de seus olhos verdes e os estreitando em desafio, mantive seu olhar por alguns segundos, antes de desviá-los e encarar James que mantinha seu sorriso no rosto, mas seus olhos pareciam estudar a cena em si.

- Claro. – disse com a voz tremida. – Almoço. – levantei-me meio atrapalhada de onde estava sentada pegando a minha bolsa que estava sobre um balcão ao lado da minha mesa.

- Bom almoço para vocês. – disse ironicamente Edward. Olhei estupefata para ele, mas aquele desgraçado era muito cínico e mantinha seu sorriso torto usual enquanto virava sua cadeira giratória nos observando sair.

- Obrigado Edward, até mais. – agradeceu James, apoiando sua mão na base de minha coluna enquanto caminhávamos para fora do complexo de salas que era a minha subseção.

Meus pensamentos ainda estavam presos na ironia que a voz de Edward derramava enquanto conversava com James; ou seria presunção dele por ter sido o outro na minha relação com James ou ainda porque compartilhávamos um segredo sujo? Eu temia as verdadeiras intenções de Edward.

- O que acontece com esse seu parceiro? – inquiriu James, quando estávamos no andar inferior, próximo a saída do prédio.

- Como _assim_? – perguntei reflexivamente. James estreitou seus olhos azuis, como se me analisasse. Me xinguei mentalmente por ter respondido rápido e efusivamente demais.

- Ah... ele parece super protetor sobre você. Como se soubesse de algo que não faço a mínima idéia do que seja. – explicou dando de ombros.

_Merda. Merda. Merda. Merda. _

Porque Edward tem que ser tão presunçoso? Claro que as atitudes dele mostravam que sabia algo de mim que ninguém fazia idéia! _Éramos casados_! Pelo jeito os próximos dez meses custariam a passar, para que finalmente me visse livre daquele casamento impensado.

- Impressão sua, James. – respondi distraidamente.

- Mas vocês fizeram faculdade juntos, certo? – questionou curioso.

- Sim fizemos, mas mal conversávamos. Edward achava que era o rei da cocada preta em Harvard. – expliquei concisamente.

- Bom, o que você escolhe: comida italiana ou chinesa? – perguntou mudando de assunto.

- Qualquer uma. – respondi dando de ombros, porque eu realmente não sabia qual era pior, ambas faziam lembrar-me de Edward.

_Mas que merda! Agora ficarei com ele na minha cabeça o tempo todo?_

James optou por italiana, e como a pequena cantina era uma quadra do departamento do FBI, fomos andando até lá. Durante nosso almoço incomum – incomum porque _nunca_ almoçávamos juntos durante o expediente, era rara as vezes que conseguíamos isto -, mantemos um assunto leve: nada sobre casos que investigávamos ou Edward. Eram coisas aleatórias como detalhes do nosso casamento que gostaríamos – melhor, eu gostaria - de realizar em dezembro do próximo ano, ou uma visita aos seus pais, ou ainda aos meus.

Estava tão confortável na conversa leve e divertida que nem notei que nossas duas horas de almoço haviam passado, parece que foi num piscar de olhos. Voltamos ao departamento de mãos dadas e em um silêncio amigável, e quando estávamos na porta da minha sala James me beijou sofregamente, algo que pelas regras não deveríamos fazer dentro do prédio.

- Te vejo mais tarde. – sibilou, antes de afastar. Sorri bobamente, eu estava encantada e apaixonada por James, não importava que eu amasse Edward, eu poderia me apaixonar e amar duas pessoas.

- Ele é um bom sujeito, vocês ficam bonitos juntos. Pena que você o engana. – sibilou Edward, que quando me virei constatei que ele ainda estava sentado na cadeira que ocupava anteriormente na minha sala.

- Eu não o engano. Só omito algo que é desnecessário ele saber. – disse dando de ombros e colocando minha bolsa sobre o balcão que estava antes.

- Entenda como quiser, para mim você ainda o engana, mente para ele. – ponderou Edward.

- E você não faz isso? – questionei irritadiça, me debruçando sobre a mesa deixando meu rosto a centímetros do dele, que também estava curvado sobre a mesa.

- Mas eu não tenho nenhum compromisso com ninguém. Na verdade, eu sequer tenho um relacionamento com alguém, quer dizer, com você eu tenho, mas ele é _profissional_. – disse dando uma piscadela. Rolei meus olhos, Edward às vezes era tão infantil.

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

Nós dois ainda estávamos em minha sala, mais tarde naquele dia, estudando alguns diagramas – que era a única coisa que fazíamos nos últimos dias -, quando o telefone da minha mesa tocou me sobressaltando, mas fora Edward que atendeu.

- Cullen.

- _Edward, quero que você e Isabella me encontrem no estacionamento em cinco minutos._ – a voz cheia de comando de Eleazar ressoou pelos auto-falantes do telefone. Edward olhou confuso para mim e retribui seu olhar.

- Estamos a caminho, senhor. – Edward respondeu antes de a chamada ser encerrada.

- O que será que aconteceu agora? – perguntei cansada, olhando as horas no meu relógio de pulso.

- Espero que nada grave ou terrível. – declamou Edward.

Com meu celular em mãos, fizemos o caminho até o estacionamento do departamento onde Eleazar estava nos esperando em uma das SVU pretas do FBI. Ele parecia agitado e impaciente, por isso tanto Edward quanto eu, apertamos o passo e logo estávamos acomodados dentro do carro que mal havia terminado de fechar a porta já estava saindo a todo vapor para fora dos limites do departamento.

- Para onde estamos indo, Eleazar? – inquiri curiosa.

- Aeroporto _Ronald Reagan_. – respondeu impaciente.

Nem eu, nem Edward questionamos o motivo por estarmos indo ao aeroporto, mas a minha confusão e medo pelos motivos pareciam tomar meu corpo através de tremores. Felizmente este era o aeroporto mais próximo a cidade, e exatos vinte minutos depois adentrávamos o estacionamento do mesmo, na aérea destinada as autoridades.

- Vamos? – perguntou Eleazar saindo do veículo, imediatamente o seguimos em silêncio.

A falta de explicações de Eleazar me deixava mais e mais nervosa, porque odiava não saber o que estava fazendo. Olhei de relance para Edward e ele estava com a mesmíssima expressão que a minha: apreensão.

Eleazar parou em determinado tempo e falou rapidamente com um dos guardas alfandegários, que o indicou um lugar, no qual o seguimos. Inesperadamente Eleazar parou bruscamente e nos fitou.

- Teremos que fazer isso aqui, porque a sede do FBI com aquele maldito infiltrado não é segura. – explicou abrindo a porta que estávamos em frente.

Minha expressão era de choque mesclada com alívio, por assim dizer. Sentados naquela sala estavam os quatro agentes de minha equipe, Alastair e uma mulher que nunca havia visto antes, ela tinha cabelos loiros claríssimos quase brancos, olhos de um azul claro singular e pele extremamente branca. Mas o estado em que os seis se encontravam me assustou.

Emmett com todos os seus músculos estava com uma perna e um braço engessados e um imobilizador no pescoço, acompanhado de inúmeras feridas e hematomas em seu rosto.

Jasper talvez fosse o que se encontrava em pior estado. Suas duas pernas estavam engessadas, ele estava deitado sobre uma maca, e eu via ferimentos em seu abdômen, ombro e cabeça que mesmo com os curativos dava para ver sangue no creme pálido das gazes. Seu rosto e braços – que estavam descobertos – eram visíveis inúmeros ferimentos.

Rosalie tinha uma tala em seu braço direito e um curativo próximo a sua costela, que da mesma maneira que os de Jasper pareciam sangrar ainda. Nas partes visíveis do seu corpo havia inúmeros hematomas e pequenos ferimentos.

Alice assim como os outros também tinha inúmeros hematomas e ferimentos, mas o que mais me assustava ao ver a pequenina agente era o imobilizador que esta usava na coluna, e pela sua expressão eu notava que a estava incomodando ou doendo, ou melhor, os dois.

Alastair também tinha hematomas e ferimentos, mas o único mais preocupante era a gaze que sangrava menos do que as de Jasper e Rosalie em seu braço esquerdo. Já a sexta mulher, a loira, que não fazia idéia de quem poderia ser felizmente só tinha pequenos hematomas e ferimentos, mas nada grave aparentemente.

O que havia acontecido a eles? O temor que a resposta me causava dava-me náuseas, eu literalmente me via sucumbindo ao meu próprio peso, por sorte Edward que estava ao meu lado me segurou com agilidade, me sentando em uma cadeira vazia próxima de onde estávamos.

- Me sinto aliviado em vê-los bem, na medida do possível. – disse Eleazar com um sorriso confortador. – Fiquei perturbado com seu telefone Bree, achei que tínhamos uma tragédia. – disse a mulher loira, que agora percebi ser a nossa infiltrada na máfia russa.

- Desculpa senhor Campbell, mas foram complicados para nós os últimos dias. – disse a mulher com seu sotaque russo arrastado.

- Imagino que sim, mas fico feliz em vê-los vivos. – declamou novamente com um sorriso no rosto. – Eu só quero ter uma conversa rápida com vocês longe do departamento antes de mandar os cuidados médicos. – explanou.

Os seis agentes que estavam na nossa frente confirmaram com a cabeça, acatando as ordens. Eu necessitava saber o que aconteceu com eles, porque o estado em que se encontravam indicava que _quase_ o pior havia acontecido. Parecendo ler meus pensamentos Edward os questionou:

- O que aconteceu? – o temor em sua voz demonstrava o quanto ele estava temeroso em saber a resposta.

- Sofremos um atentado. – Rosalie respondeu sucintamente. Uma risada irônica soou pelos lábios de Emmett.

- Atentado, Rose? Fomos _descobertos_! – esbravejou com sua voz grossa e profunda, sem nenhum divertimento que era comum ter.

- Mas como? – perguntei nervosa.

- Foi tudo meio inesperado, Bella. – declarou Jasper que estava sobre a maca, sua voz estava fraca, baixa e falha, aquilo me aterrorizou.

- Não faça esforço, Jasper. – pediu Alice, antes de voltar seu olhar para nós. – Ouve um jantar realizado por Liam e Amun, e como nos foi instruído aproximamos dos dois, Rose acompanharia Liam e eu Amun, enquanto Jasper e Emmett tentariam se infiltrar no escritório deles, por assim dizer, que é em uma casa adjacente da onde estava ocorrendo o jantar.

"Estava correndo tudo bem, até que as irmãs dos dois, Siobhan e Kebi nos reconheceu de LA, quando efetuamos a prisão dos dois. E naquela situação, fora Rosalie que estava na sala com Edward, acabou sendo óbvio que foi só observar melhor nosso sotaque americanizado para deduzirem que éramos nós." – explicou calmamente Alice.

"Alastair que estava ao lado de Aro notou a nossa inquietude assim como Bree, e armaram apenas com a troca de alguns olhares uma confusão que fosse capaz de nos afastar dali." – contemplou sorrindo para os dois agentes. – "Porém, tínhamos um problema: não conseguíamos entrar em contato nem com Jasper, nem com Emmett e avisá-los para sair de onde estavam o mais rápido possível. Felizmente eles haviam conseguido copiar os documentos do HD e recolher alguns papéis avulsos e uma hora depois estavam junto de nós no hotel analisando os documentos que tínhamos em mãos."

"Mas fomos inocentes de se esconder no mesmo hotel em que estávamos hospedados, e foi somente o tempo da Rose ligar para vocês para informar algo urgente, que logo em seguida cortaram a comunicação do hotel e adentraram nosso quarto. Teve algumas trocas de tiro, mas por fim acabamos nos rendendo porque não tínhamos como fugir." – explicou com pesar.

"Ficamos dois dias sobre vigilância da Bratva e de alguns homens de Aro, mas inesperadamente durante uma madrugada na terceira noite em que estávamos reféns, Alastair veio ao nosso socorro, nos ajudando a fugir. Todavia, conseguiram nos ver fugindo, e tivemos outra troca de tiros que resultou esse resultado." – deu de ombros, antes de continuar.

"Tínhamos que nos afastar o mais rápido possível de São Petersburgo, quer dizer, do território russo, Rose mesmo ferida conseguiu roubar um carro para que saíssemos o mais breve possível dali." – soltou um suspiro cansado, como se tentasse colocar em ordem seus pensamentos.

"Só que os ferimentos de Jasper estavam terríveis e poderiam infeccionar se não cuidássemos logo, e Emmett estava tentando controlar a própria dor com morfina, mas os ossos quebrados da maneira que estava, era quase impossível. Por isso paramos em uma cidadezinha no interior, umas três horas de onde estávamos. Mas óbvio que quando demos entrada no hospital à polícia russa gostaria de saber como havíamos conseguido nossos ferimentos, e porque não tínhamos documentos."

"Explicamos a eles que éramos do FBI, mas isso só piorou porque os malditos dos policiais no caso, eram pagos pela Bratva, e nos denunciaram para eles. Felizmente Bree chegou antes e conseguiu nos mover dali em uma van da Federação Russa que nos levou até a Finlândia." – contemplou a loira que os havia ajudado antes de soltar um suspiro cansado.

"Infelizmente tínhamos imensos problemas porque não tínhamos documentos, então ficamos retidos em uma prisão de imigrantes. Felizmente Bree tinha seus próprios documentos, e conseguiu retornar à Rússia e se encontrou com Alastair e juntos conseguiram documentos falsos para nós, para que pudéssemos transitar para a Europa e conseguir embarcar de volta sem chamar muito a atenção."

"Foi três dias indo de aeroporto em aeroporto, de cidade em cidade pela Europa, quando chegamos a Madri; na Espanha que finalmente conseguimos embarcar ilegalmente em vôo para Nova Iorque, mas quando chegamos aqui foi um pouco complicado para acreditarem em nossa história. Que foi quando a alfândega entrou em contato com você Eleazar, que nos mandou aquele avião da força aérea." – concluiu Alice.

- Por que vocês não entraram em contato conosco antes? – questionou Edward.

- Estávamos temerosos em fazer uma ligação internacional, não tinha como saber em quem confiar. E tanto eu quanto Bree, conseguimos nos afastar do nosso 'trabalho' com alguma desculpa esfarrapada, mas isso não quer dizer que acreditaram nelas e sinceramente, estamos preocupados com o que pode acontecer quando voltarmos. – ponderou Alastair.

- Os Dimitrov acreditam que estou perseguindo os quatro, talvez prestes a matá-los. – explanou Bree do lugar onde estava sentada. – Mas se eles souberem que eu vim junto com eles para os Estados Unidos, posso me considerar uma pessoa morta. – terminou com seu inglês claramente carregado por conta de seu sotaque russo.

- Por isso que encontramos com vocês aqui. – manifestou-se Eleazar, com um aceno de cabeça. – Mas vamos ao mais importante, o que vocês conseguiram descobrir? – perguntou esperançoso.

- Liam e Amun de fato romperam com seus pais e estão tentando a todo custo reaverem sua parte nos negócios da família, mas Siobhan e Kebi estão convictas que conseguiram fazer os irmãos mudarem de idéia. – comentou Rosalie. – Elas ligam diariamente para os dois, não conseguimos um número exato de chamadas, mas pode-se apostar que são mais que o normal entre irmãos, sem contar reuniões inesperadas entre os quatro, tentando conciliá-los com os pais e ficarem longe de Aro Volturi.

"Mas segundo algumas conversas que conseguimos entreouvir, nenhum dos dois tem interesse nenhum em retornar ao seio da família e ter um relacionamento novamente com seus pais. Eles querem dominar mais que tudo o crime organizado nos Estados Unidos, e Aro está disposto a dar a eles, em troca de alguns favores, um pouco menos que a metade do controle criminal no país, ou seja, a região sudoeste do país: Califórnia, Nevada, Arizona, Novo México e Utah." – explicou a loira que fazia parte de minha equipe.

- A região que eles queriam controle quando os prendi. – disse Edward, cansado. Rosalie, Alice e Bree confirmaram com um aceno tímido de cabeça. – E sobre Aro?

- Bem, ai que temos o grande problema. – começou Rosalie. – Primeiramente nas conversas e algumas coisas que conseguimos ouvir, Aro afirmou que ele já tinha boa parte do controle do território americano, que estávamos tão focados em tentar descobrir quem é ele, ou o que ele faz, tentado prender na Itália, que estamos deixando passar a atividade criminosa dentro do nosso próprio país.

- Mas como? Não temos nenhuma organização criminosa no país! – exclamei confusa.

- Pensamos nisto também Bella, que ele estava endeusando suas atividades criminosas para convencer Liam e Amun a se unirem a ele, e de fato parecia isso. Até que alguns dias depois dessa conversa Liam e Amun começaram a questionar a veracidade dos fatos que Aro os estava fazendo acreditar, então começaram a buscar algumas informações. A primeira é que Aro não é quem diz ser. Que ele não é italiano, mas sim americano. – disse Rosalie cheia de expectativa.

- Já tínhamos conhecimento disto Rose, que ele havia falsificado seus documentos para se declarar a todos como italiano. – expliquei com um sorriso que mesclava presunção e desgosto.

- Já? Por que não sabíamos disto? – perguntou a loira descrente, ao mesmo tempo em que os outros agentes concordavam com um aceno de cabeça.

- Optamos por manter essa informação guardada, com medo quem quer que seja o infiltrado não passasse a Aro. – explanou Eleazar.

- Oh sim. – disse a loira desanimada, antes de continuar: - Bem, com essa informação sobre a nacionalidade de Aro, os primos Dimitrov o empurraram contra a parede, dizendo que já sabiam sobre seu segredinho. Mas o homem não dá laço sem nó, e voou para encontrá-los novamente, com medo de que a ligação estivesse grampeada, como de fato estava, e disse para os dois não se preocuparem e antes de acusá-lo de alguma coisa estudasse sobre a história da máfia Camorra.

"A esse ponto ficamos curiosos sobre o que Aro queria dizer, e pedimos para Alastair conseguir algumas informações sobre as atividades da Camorra e sua história. E foi ai que tudo mudou e o que realmente nos surpreendeu." – a loira deu um suspiro cansado, antes de lançar um olhar rápido a Alastair. – "E que a Camorra é conhecida por ser uma continuidade de família, e que aqueles que a dominam gostam de mantê-la as suas vistas, nada de atravessar continentes para obter poder. Na verdade, segundo alguns dados que Alastair nos mandou, acredita-se que a Camorra _não existe mais_."

- Mas como se temos inúmeros fatos que comprovam sua existência? – perguntei perplexa.

- Ai que é a questão, tudo o que conseguimos, que a polícia italiana tem sobre os dados da Camorra nos últimos trinta anos é uma mentira, foram dados que o próprio Aro plantou com alguns subornos, tanto que somente as autoridades italianas acreditam na existência da mesma. – explanou Rosalie.

- Vocês estão querendo me dizer que a farsa sobre essa coisa, que esse maldito do Aro Volturi tem, começou primeiro dentro do sistema judiciário italiano? – inquiriu Eleazar pasmo.

- Exatamente senhor, e peço imensas desculpas por não ter verificado isto antes, mas como a Itália teve muito o fenômeno de máfias durante décadas todos acreditavam que haviam retornado com uma máfia e que hoje em dia é somente uma quadrilha sem muita relevância. – desculpou-se Eleazar.

- Eu odeio esse cara! – exclamou cheio de ódio Eleazar. – O que mais ele esconde? – inquiriu irritado, para ninguém em especial. Rosalie engoliu em seco, antes de dizer.

- Na verdade a máfia que Aro comanda nunca foi a Camorra, ele só usou o nome para desviar o nome da verdadeira, que é a...

- _Cosa Nostra_, óbvio. Como eu não pensei nisso antes! – exclamou Eleazar.

- Na verdade Eleazar – começou Alastair. – Ele foi expulso da Cosa Nostra, ele está tentando ingressar nela novamente, ou fazer uma nova organização criminosa ou máfia que possa se equiparar a que destruiu sua vida e acabar com eles.

- Então o que precisamos é alguém que esteja disposto a nos ajudar na tal Cosa Nostra? – disse soando como uma pergunta, porque até mesmo nos meus ouvidos essa sugestão soava infantil e idiota.

- Como faremos isso, Isabella? Eles nunca vão querer se aliar a polícia para acabar com um _'irmão'_, por mais destituído que este esteja da máfia. – disse Eleazar.

- Talvez pudessem tentar acabar com as gangues que ele usa para conseguir o domínio? – sugeriu Bree com seu sotaque russo mais arrastado do que antes.

- Que gangues? – perguntou Edward a loira.

- O senhor Aro disse a Liam e Amun que tinha várias marionetes que faziam o trabalho sujo para ele na América. – disse nervosamente a russa, acentuando ainda mais seu sotaque. – Algo como _Bloods _e _Crips_. – concluiu a mulher.

- Como?

- _Bloods _e _Crips_?

- Ele está usando duas gangues inimigas para conquistar o território americano? Ele é doente? – perguntamos Edward, eu e Eleazar praticamente em uníssono.

- Sim, os senhores Dimitrov perguntaram a mesma coisa a ele, quando citou esses nomes, mas ele disse que não se incomodava que as duas entrassem em guerra, desde que ele conseguisse seu objetivo. – respondeu à loira dando de ombros.

- Por que não nos disse isto antes, Bree? – perguntaram Rose e Alastair ao mesmo tempo.

- Perdoem-me, mas achava que isso era alguma expressão inglesa sobre crimes, nunca imaginei que fosse algo importante. – disse rapidamente, acentuando ainda mais seu sotaque. – Falo muito pouco inglês e têm algumas coisas que acabo esquecendo, perdão novamente senhores, senhoras, senhor Campbell.

- Sem problemas Bree, entendo que _Bloods_ e _Crips_ no ouvido de uma pessoa que nunca viveu em território americano possam significar algo como sangue e algum xingamento. – sensibilizou Eleazar.

- Existe mais alguma coisa relevante que vocês possam ter descoberto? – perguntei lentamente.

- Acredito que mais nada, Isabella. Vou voltar à Itália e tentar reunir mais informações sobre os planos de Aro, porque agora o que precisamos mesmo saber é quem são as marionetes principais dele nessas gangues. – ponderou Alastair.

- E eu voltarei à Rússia para ficar de olho nos próximos passos de Liam e Amun e até mesmo suas irmãs Siobhan e Kebi, porque algo me diz que elas atrapalharam muito os planos dos irmãos. – respondeu com fervor Bree.

- Esperamos por isso Bree, seria algo que Aro nunca imaginaria. – disse presunçosamente Edward.

- Acredito que temos agora novos patamares para investigar e tentar acabar de uma vez por todas com esse desgraçado, certo? – questionou Eleazar levantando-se da cadeira em que estava sentado, todos concordamos com eles. – Bem, vou organizar um vôo para vocês, Alastair e Bree para alguma cidade no Canadá e depois para a Europa, porque vocês terem carimbado em seus passaportes Estados Unidos pode estragar seus disfarces.

"Vou pedir para uma equipe médica levá-los a um hospital para verificar esses ferimentos. Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie e Alice, obrigado pelo que vocês fizeram se arriscando desta maneira pelo o país." – explanou Eleazar com um aceno de cabeça. – "Edward, Isabella creio que os dois têm muitas coisas o que planejarem, estou voltando para o departamento, vamos?" – perguntou soando mais como uma ordem, rapidamente Edward e eu nos levantamos despedindo brevemente dos outros agentes e seguindo Eleazar pela porta que havíamos entrado mais cedo.

À volta para o FBI na SVU que havíamos ido foi silencioso, mal nossas respirações eram ouvidas. O motorista guiava mais tranquilamente do que na ida, mas mesmo assim a sua velocidade era acima do permitido. Eleazar que estava no banco da frente, olhava pensativo a paisagem que passava pela janela ao seu lado direito. Edward e eu no banco de trás mantínhamos em silêncio, somente trocando olhares significativos.

Sem tardar muito estávamos de volta ao departamento do FBI, Edward e eu fizemos o caminho para nossa subseção em silêncio; submersos nas novas informações que tínhamos, só quando estávamos no conforto de minha sala na posição que ocupávamos anteriormente, Edward falou:

- O que você achou de tudo isso?

- Não sei, têm muita coisa para se pensar. Mas algo me diz que isso ainda vai nos dar muita dor de cabeça. – disse suspirando confusa, abrindo um novo arquivo no computador para colocar em ordem as novas informações.

- Como assim _"nos dar muita dor de cabeça"_? – inquiriu Edward curioso.

- Não sei Edward, só que algo está _muito_ errado nessa história. Parece que nunca vai acabar essa trama criminosa com mais e mais pessoas envolvidas, mais e mais dificuldades, impedimentos, parece que alguém está brincando conosco! – exclamei cansada, mas ainda assim exasperada.

- Tem alguém brincando conosco. – afirmou Edward, antes de voltar à atenção para seu laptop. Soltei um suspiro cansado antes de voltar minha atenção ao computador.

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

O restante do mês de novembro passou mais complexo e atribulado do que nunca. As informações que os agentes de minha equipe, juntamente com as de Alastair e Bree, tomaram grande parte dos planejamentos de nossas ações para erradicar o crime organizado que Aro Volturi tentara introduzir em nosso território, mas assim como eu pressentia todas essas novas informações elas me pareciam becos sem saída.

Interrogamos alguns membros das gangues que ele usava como marionete, assim como fomos informados, porém nenhum destes membros sabia de algo, na verdade tivemos um imenso problema quando grupos de _Bloods _e _Crips_ cruzaram-se na saída da sala de interrogatório, mas por fim conseguimos controlar a situação caótica, pelo menos a que envolvia os marginais no departamento, porque a situação caótica estabelecida pelo o _il dio_, era cada dia mais difícil de encontrar uma solução.

A volta – mesmo que para território americano – de Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie e Alice fizeram com que as especulações sobre o afastamento deles mudassem, agora o assunto pelos corredores é que os quatro haviam se ausentado por um pouco mais de um mês para realizar uma missão suicida a mando meu e de Edward, e que os quatro agora estavam entre a vida e a morte no hospital em que recebia os casos do FBI.

Óbvio que os quatro estavam bem. Eleazar os deu até depois do Ano Novo de folga, o que conta como um pouco mais de um mês afastados, mas Alice vire e mexe vinha até o departamento para conversar comigo ou com Edward, ou então para dar suas opiniões como estrategista para as ações que pretendíamos realizar.

Na primeira semana de dezembro, James, Heidi e Sam seguiriam para a Califórnia mais especificamente no Vale do Silício atrás de uma nova tecnologia que possivelmente quebraria o sistema que fazia as ligações de dentro do FBI para informar Aro sobre nossos planos. James não estava muito confiante com os resultados desta empreitada, mas como seguia uma ordem direta de Eleazar ele seguiu junto com o chefe de sua subseção, Sam e a agente de sua equipe, Heidi.

Faziam-se quinze dias já que eles haviam ido para a Califórnia e pelo que James havia me dito estavam longe de ter alguma solução, o que me deixava chateada, pois faltavam cinco dias para o Natal e por mais que ele afirmasse que estaria comigo neste dia, eu via mais e mais difícil disso acontecer.

Edward, por sua vez, vendo que eu estava sozinha em Washington agiu como um perfeito e incrível amigo, levando-me para jantar ou até mesmo me convidando para ir aos museus da cidade aos domingos. Passávamos bons tempos juntos, parecia que toda aquela animosidade entre nós que existia quando começamos a chefiar juntos a subseção houvesse se evaporado e todo a amargura que era evidente outrora, foi substituída por uma amizade e companheirismo inigualável. Mas era apenas isso: _amizade_ sem nenhum benefício, sem nenhuma intimidade, _amigos_ no sentido genérico da palavra.

Nestes momentos em que estávamos 'nos divertindo', por assim dizer, evitávamos dois assuntos: trabalho e o passado que compartilhamos, e devido a isso conseguimos conhecer um ao outro de uma maneira diferente, mais profunda, mais discernida do que antes. Descobrimos que não só compartilhávamos o amor pelo Direito, pelas Leis, mas também dividíamos o mesmo gosto musical, a mesma apreciação as artes e em alguns pontos até mesmo o gosto diversificado em determinadas culinárias.

O tempo em que dividíamos fora das paredes do FBI, era tão libertador, tão confortador, tão incomparável que pareciam passar num piscar de olhos. Mas ao voltar ao apartamento que dividia com James, o fato de estar sozinha voltava a pesar sobre meus ombros, me levando a tomar uma dosagem extra de medicamentos e literalmente desmaiando na cama, ficando submersa na realidade fantasiosa dos sonhos.

Fora somente na hora do almoço na véspera de Natal que James me telefonou pedindo para que eu o buscasse no aeroporto. Segundo ele me relatou no caminho até em casa, Sam decidiu continuar na Califórnia, uma vez que estavam quase conseguindo quebrar o código do maldito sistema.

Devido ao nosso trabalho incessante e o cansaço que a viagem de James a _Silicon Valley _optamos por passar o feriado em casa, fiz uma modesta ceia para nós e a meia-noite fizemos nossa troca de presentes. Era estranho não estarmos com nossas famílias nos feriados, mas não posso deixar de declarar que ficarmos sozinhos na Ação de Graças, Natal e em breve no Ano Novo era uma prévia suave da nossa vida nos próximos anos.

Mesmo com metade do departamento em folga por causa dos feriados a equipe de ciberguerra, eu e Edward trabalhávamos incansavelmente esperando algo acontecer. Infelizmente quatro dias antes da virada do Ano, James teve que ir ao encontro de Sam na Califórnia, mas ele havia me prometido, novamente, que desta vez a viagem seria rápida, algo como auxiliar o chefe de sua equipe em trazer um equipamento.

Apesar de Edward e eu termos jantado juntos esse fora extremamente rápido, ao contrário dos jantares que compartilhamos dias atrás, e quando o inquiri demorou alguns segundos para me dizer que ele tinha um encontro aquela noite, por isso a pressa.

Ficava feliz que Edward estava tendo encontros, ou pelo menos era o que eu queria pensar, mas saber que depois que ele me deixasse em casa iria para sua se arrumar para passar a noite com outra que não era eu, me incomodava mais do que sequer eu gostaria de admitir. Porém, tentei me lembrar que apesar do documento que diz que somos _casados_, cada um estava livre para viver a sua vida. Eu vivia a minha. Eu era noiva e me casaria em menos de um ano, com um homem que eu amava e que também me amava.

Mesmo querendo manter esses pensamentos, não conseguia evitar o ciúme doentio que parecia se alastrar por meu corpo, mesmo sabendo que teria que acordar cedo no dia seguinte me vi tomando uma dosagem alta de medicamentos para que pudesse dormir e esquecer de Edward, ou pelo menos o ciúmes que estava sentindo. Mas nem mesmo em meus sonhos eu conseguia me livrar daqueles cabelos bronzes desalinhados ou aqueles par de esmeraldas, que eram seus olhos verdes.

Resultado da noite abarrotada de sonhos com Edward: era eu extremamente cansada e irritada mais do que estava normalmente, e parecia que tudo piorou quando o encontrei no FBI e vi seu rosto cansado, mas com aquele olhar satisfeito de quem havia tido uma boa e longa noite de sexo.

_Maldito_.

Tentei me esquivar de olhar a pele brilhante e o olhar satisfeito que Edward emanava quando estávamos em minha sala tentando estabelecer nosso calendário para o mês de janeiro, mas fui tão bem sucedida quanto tentar prender Aro Volturi, e quando o ruivo me questionou os porquês que evitava olhá-lo, me vi ofendo-o, obviamente Edward sorriu satisfeito afirmando que o ciúme que estava sentindo era à prova que eu ainda seria dele.

Claro que depois dessa declaração presunçosa do babaca do Cullen, me vi saindo mais cedo do departamento sem olhar para trás e conseqüentemente sem jantar. Fora uma surpresa extremamente agradável que meu celular tocou em meio ao caminho para a casa; era James dizendo que eu poderia buscá-lo no aeroporto.

Assim depois de um jantar bastante romântico e intimo que compartilhamos, foi inevitável quando chegamos em casa não nos entregar ao prazer, a luxúria, ao desejo. James conseguia de uma maneira incrível – só perdendo para Edward – responder todos os anseios do meu corpo, e me dar as mais incríveis seqüências de orgasmos múltiplos.

Nem fora necessários medicamentos para ajudar no meu sono , este me veio fácil, após um banho que compartilhamos juntos, dormindo abraçada com James totalmente nua, em um sono sem sonhos.

Contudo parecia que havia adormecido apenas há alguns minutos quando o barulho irritante de algum celular tocava ao longe. Senti James se movimentando e conseqüentemente soltando seu braço que estava me abraçando.

- Scott. – a voz de James ressoou no seu tom grave de sempre, porém era perceptível a sonolência na mesma. – Sem nenhum problema senhor. Qual o motivo dessa ligação? – perguntou, enquanto de sentava na cama, deixando minha cabeça repousar em suas pernas, que aproveitei para abraçar sua cintura. – _Como_? – inquiriu alarmado, me fazendo o encarar. – Sim, compreendo perfeitamente. Estaremos em no máximo uma hora ai. Até mais ver, senhor. – disse desligando o telefone ao mesmo tempo em que um suspiro frustrado saia por seus lábios.

- O que aconteceu? – perguntei sonolenta, forçando a abrir meus olhos.

- Sam. – respondeu, sem rodeios.

- Ele precisa de você agora? – perguntei manhosa, fazendo um biquinho.

- Sua casa sofreu um incêndio. – disse engolindo em seco.

- E? – incentivei, meio adormecida.

- Ele e sua esposa Emily estavam dentro e acabaram sendo mortos. – respondeu pausadamente.

- Como é que é? – questionei, me levantando rapidamente e ficando sentada frente a frente dele. – Ele descobriu algo sobre o informante de Aro no FBI, mas não divulgou nada a mim ou Heidi, disse que primeiro passaria para Eleazar, e levou os documentos com si para casa... e parece que ele e a esposa foram... – James engoliu em seco, mas fui eu a continuar sua sentença.

- _Assassinados_.

.

* * *

_**N/A:**__ Hey meus amores!_

_Bem... eu os havia avisado que teríamos um duplo assassinato neste capítulo, mas assim como Thompson foi um personagem secundário, porém, todavia, porque, tá na cara que o Sam descobriu quem é o infiltrado e sem querer deve ter dando uma mensagem para Eleazar e o infiltrado foi lá e PIMBA(!) acabou com a vida da família Uley. E próximo capítulo vai ser dramático meus companheiros e companheiras (Galvão feelings). Iremos descobrir alguns detalhes sobre a família Uley, e para variar vou confundir tudo mais um pouco. *HUAHUAHUAHUAHUA*_

_E a loucura que Emmett, Jasper, Rose e Alice passaram na Rússia? Deus... eu tenho que apreender a não mandar meus personagens a viajar foi complicado sair daquele rolo (por mais que já tivesse planejado anteriormente), mas chegamos a um beco sem saída LITERALMENTE (! !) o que vocês acham? Camorra existe ou realmente é só uma fachada? Isso de ter duas gangues inimigas juntas é tenso, não? _

_Eu sei que estou confundindo todo mundo, mas eu estou adorando o caminho que essa fic está levando, é tão confuso que JURO se não tivesse meu caderno com tudo definitivamente anotado e exemplificado que eu mesma ficaria confusa e puta da cara. Mas prometo logo tudo vai começar a se encaixar, ainda mais que pelos meus cálculos já passamos da metade da fic. Sim provavelmente ela terá uns 26, 27 capítulos, mas vocês sabem sempre posso estar mudando, então acalmem-se!_

_Quem aí não gosta de ver a Bella com ciúmes do Edward? Eu ADOOORO, ainda mais quando ele a provoca a deixando toda irritadinha, é incrível. Ah... antes que vocês me perguntem ou me questionem, essa amizade/aproximação entre os dois vai ser essencial no ponto crucial da história, que conseqüentemente resultará o final que todo mundo torce. Qual é? Ah... vocês sabe! *HIHIHIHIHIHIHIHI*_

_Vou deixar avisado mais uma vez: eu realmente não sei quando vou postar o próximo capítulo. Saiu o edital do exame da OAB e a partir da próxima semana irei me dedicar integralmente a ela, talvez, eu disse TALVEZ, durante minhas poucas horas de folga eu escreva algo, mas não prometo nada, porém não os deixarem um mês sem um capítulo novo, mas aquilo não vou dar certeza de nada. Espero que todos entendam a minha situação._

_Aguardo as reviews de vocês, porque para os que não sabem meu e-mail fica aberto quase 24 horas por dia e aumenta o numero de emails vou correndo ver se é review, e fico toda cheia de viadisse quando as leio, então vamos me animar, ok? ;D_

_**OBRIGADA A TODOS POR LEREM E COMENTAREM VOCÊS SÃO FANTÁSTICOS E POR ISSO AMO MUITO CADA UM DE VOCÊS!**_

_Beijos,_

_Carol._

_.

* * *

_

_**N/B: **__Olá, amores!_

_Cosa Nostra, MAS HEIN? Tipo, vocês estão captando comigo que vem uma pulverização de neurônios em massa, né? A Carol já deixou tudo MAIS MAFIOSO do que minha vã filosofia de beta me permite admitir xD E eu confesso, ADOREI! Vocês se recordam da ansiedade e angústia que era em IA quando ficávamos doentes de ver o sofrimento dos dois no drama que sempre foi o amor deles?_

_Agora vocês se recordam como ficávamos abalados com toda a atmosfera maligna que rodeava o Edward e a Bella em A SEITA? _

_Agora é a vez de nós nos sentirmos dentro de uma ação policial esperando a primeira bala perdida que vai acertar um dos nosso queridinhos. Suei frio com o estado da Rose, Alice, Jasper e Emmett, e vocês?_

_Ta ficando feia a coisa... fora a Bella e o Edward nessa situação que SÓ POR DEUS, quem consegue agüentar tanta pressão psicológica assim nesse triangulo amoroso? Só na base de remédio mesmo. Não condeno a Bella... ela sofre. _

_Ô Isaura, viu!_

_Mas deixando de divagar um pouco, estou ficando cada vez mais deliciada com JUST JUSTICE, faz a minha semana ser mais feliz. Espero que a de vocês também; e mesmo sabendo que a nossa DIVA-DA-OAB vai ter q se ausentar um pouco pra estudar, tenho certeza que ela não nos abandonará não, é muito amor pra ela ficar longe!_

_Nos vemos na próxima emoção. Segura firme que o capítulo 14 PROMETE!_

_Bjos,_

_Tod._

_.

* * *

_

**Quer fazer uma pobre autora feliz? oO**

**Deixa uma review para mim, dizendo se você gostou, ou se odiou, se você tem alguma sugestão! Pois sugestões e palpites aqui são fundamentais! *.***

**Ficarei encantada em ler!**

**É isso meus amores, obrigada novamente pelo carinho por essa minha fic.**

**Amo vocês!  
**.

* * *

ps.: investigações, suspeitos, culpados e a trama continua ficando mais e mais complexa... ;D


	16. Novos Desafios

_**DISCLAIMER: **__Eu não sou proprietária ou dona da saga __**TWILIGHT**__, todos os personagens e algumas características são de autoria e obra de Stephenie Meyer. Mas a temática, o enredo, e tudo mais que contém na fanfiction __**JUST JUSTICE**__, é de minha autoria. Dessa maneira ela é propriedade __minha__, e qualquer cópia, adaptação, tradução, postagem ou afins sem a minha autorização será denunciado sem piedade. Obrigada pela atenção.  
.

* * *

_

_**N/A: **__Olá meus amores!_

_Como vocês estão? Espero que todos estejam muito bem e também ansiosos com esse capítulo. Sei que prometi esse capítulo há tempos, mas acreditem, com a loucura de estudar, levar minha avó em milhares de médicos (sim, minha baixinha tá bem doente), e o meu cansaço rotineiro foi complicado escrever, o que também foi bom, apesar de tudo, porque me ajudou e clarear muitas ideias, não só para aqui, em __**JUST JUSTICE**__, como também para os contos de __**PDA**__, para uma short-fic que comecei a escrever há meses e tava perdida aqui no meu computador, como uma ideia polêmica para outra fanfic... mas isso é planos para o futuro._

_Agradeço imensamente a compreensão, o apoio e principalmente a paciência de vocês que entendem que apesar de amar esse universo alternativo que crio tenho uma vida pessoal, que não é nem um pouco divertida._

_Esse capítulo está bem legal (não é coisa de autora convencida), tem muitas novidades e principalmente a narração de alguém que até então foi muito pouco citada na história, mas que é uma das personagens que tem acesso a tudo o que acontece na história. Ficaram curiosos? Imagino que sim!_

_Obrigada a todos que leram e comentaram, ou aqueles que leram e não comentaram, é bom saber que vocês tiram alguns minutos do seu dia para ler as loucuras que escrevo. Obrigada também pelas reviews, favoritações, recomendações e alertas, são vocês que me motivam a continuar escrevendo essa história._

_E antes que eu me esqueça, quem leu os últimos dois contos de __**PDA**__ devem ter visto que eu comentei sobre o meu blog, que foi totalmente reformulado, então depois que vocês terminarem esse capítulo dêem uma passadinha lá e expressem sua opinião, ok? Aqui o link: __http:/ima-dramaqueen_**(ponto)**_blogspot_**(ponto)**_com/__ só tirar a palavra (ponto) e substituir pelo símbolo._

_**AGRADEÇO MAIS UMA VEZ PELO CARINHO IMENSO QUE VOCÊS ME DÃO.  
OBRIGADA MESMO, AMO MUITO CADA UM DE VOCÊS!**_

_Boa leitura e nos falamos mais lá embaixo. ;D_

.

* * *

**JUST JUSTICE**

capítulo quinze  
Novos Desafios

.

"_**A cada dia um desafio; em alguns desafios; alguns erros;  
a cada erro a oportunidade de aprender e de não errar novamente."**__**  
**__- Quezia -_

.

_Esme Platt_

.

- Carlisle, porque você continua me fazendo essas surpresas mais e mais inesperadas? – perguntei, abraçando o meu noivo totalmente nu assim como eu em frente à lareira do meu pequeno, porém aconchegante, apartamento.

- Não posso sentir saudades ou então amar a mulher da minha vida? – devolveu com uma nova pergunta.

- Claro que pode, mas para quem trabalhou o dia inteiro, fazendo horas extras mais que o necessário, para que futuramente seja compensado, não fui eu. Você deve estar exausto, querido. – disse afastando um fio loiro que estava em sua testa.

- Exausto, mas muito satisfeito. – disse com um sorriso torto, beijando em seguida meu pescoço.

- Eu te amo. – disse olhando profundamente em seus olhos verdes como esmeralda.

- Eu também te amo, minha querida. – respondeu, para em seguida capturar meus lábios em um beijo urgente.

Estávamos tão envolvidos em nossa bolha de carinho, paixão e amor, que foi uma grande surpresa quando meu telefone tocou, principalmente porque era antevéspera de Ano Novo. Mesmo com os protestos de Carlisle caminhei sedutoramente até onde meu celular se encontrava na mesa de jantar.

- Esme Platt. – falei ao atender ao telefone.

- _Esme, perdoe à hora. Mas precisamos de você e uma parte de sua equipe imediatamente na casa do agente Sam Uley._ – era voz grave e urgente de Eleazar do outro lado.

- Perdão senhor, mas ocorreu algum problema? – inquiri confusa.

- _Ocorreu um imenso problema e eu necessito de sua competência pericial imediatamente_. – pediu com mais urgência.

- Claro senhor, estaremos aí em breve. – respondi atordoada.

- _Obrigado Esme. Até logo_. – ponderou encerrando a ligação. Olhei confusa para o pequeno aparelho prata em minhas mãos, ainda aturdida com a ligação que recebi há alguns segundos.

- Algum problema, Esme? – Carlisle questionou, enquanto me abraçava por trás. Era esplendoroso sentir a magnificência de seu corpo contra o meu. Sua pele macia, seus músculos esguios, seu perfume inconfundível. Eu me sentia em casa. Calma e tranqüila apenas com sua proximidade.

- Acredito que sim. – respondi ainda confusa. – Eleazar pediu para que eu reunisse a minha equipe e fossemos até a casa do agente Uley. – expliquei me afastando de seus braços e olhando para o seu rosto que agora mostrava uma evidente preocupação.

- Na casa do agente Sam Uley? Por quê? – perguntou.

- Eis a pergunta que não quer calar: _por quê_? – respondi, afastando-me dele e indo até onde havíamos descartado nossas roupas anteriormente.

- E você vai? – perguntou surpreso.

- Eu _tenho_ que ir, Carlisle. É uma ordem. – respondi, voltando meus olhos para os seus, que agora não pareciam felizes como antes. Eles estavam preocupados e frios.

- Então irei com você! – explanou.

- Não Carlisle, você não vai. Você _necessita_ descansar e Eleazar ainda não precisa de você, pois acredito veemente que quando ele precisar você não terá tanto sossego assim. – ponderei com um sorriso gentil.

- Mas... – começou, porém o interrompi.

- Sem _'mas'_, Carlisle. – encerrei a discussão indo ao meu quarto seguido por ele, que enquanto procurava uma roupa confortável em meu guarda-roupa, deitou e em poucos segundos estava adormecido.

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

Os quarteirões próximos a casa da família Uley estava uma loucura. Eram curiosos tentando ver algo, carros oficiais, tanto das polícias locais e federais, ambulâncias e o que mais me deixou inquieta: carros do corpo de bombeiros.

Fora com determinado sofrimento que consegui passagem até onde se encontravam Eleazar, Edward, Isabella Swan, James Scott, Heidi Collins e Jacob Black.

- Perdoem a minha demora, mas o que aconteceu? – perguntei ainda confusa.

- Olhe por si mesma, Esme. – respondeu Edward visivelmente sarcástico. Voltei o meu olhar para onde todos olhavam e vi a devassidão. Era como estar presente novamente na cena de um ataque terrorista.

A casa, que pelo que parecia antes seguia o mesmo exemplo das casas vizinhas, com tijolos avermelhados evidentes, janelas amplas e de vidro, escada de mármore, varanda com colunas brancas, chaminé e a bandeira americana tremulando a sua frente, estava em ruínas.

Manchas negras de carvão cobriam o que outrora fora tijolos avermelhados. Os vidros das janelas que anteriormente eram impecáveis e resplandecentes agora estavam sujos de fuligem ou destruídos pelo calor do fogo. Era a imagem do caos, do pandemônio.

Mas nenhuma imagem era tão chocante como a que vi em seguida. Duas macas sendo retiradas da casa com dois corpos totalmente carbonizados, irreconhecíveis, mas eu sabia de quem era aqueles corpos: Sam Uley e sua noiva Emily Young.

_Horror_.

Esse foi meu primeiro sentimento. Os seguintes eram sinônimos deste. Eu não acreditava no que via, era tão surreal, tão inimaginável que me causou um tortuoso temor.

Quem teria feito uma coisa destas? Por que acabar com a vida de duas pessoas tão friamente? De maneira tão torpe? Cruelmente? Porém ao olhar nos rostos das pessoas ao meu lado compreendi perfeitamente quem era o causador daquela coisa horripilante:

_Aro Volturi _ou como gostava de se autodenominar, _il dio_.

_Deus_.

Como alguém que se diz como um _deus_ pede para que outra pessoa – porque é perceptível que fora seu capacho, o maldito do infiltrado que havia feito o trabalho sujo a ele – acabar com a vida de alguém de forma tão torpe e cruel? Por quê?

Olhei para as seis pessoas que estavam ao meu lado e fiquei comovida com o choque deles, afinal, era o mesmo que eu sentia nesse momento.

- Como que aconteceu isso? – perguntei sem rodeios, para todos.

- Sam veio da Califórnia com os agentes Scott e Collins há poucas horas e tinha uma informação valiosa: ele havia conseguido quebrar o código para descobrir de onde as ligações para Aro Volturi eram feitas contando os planos da equipe de crimes organizados, porém ele não divulgou nada a mais ninguém, manteve para si a informação e os papeis com a descoberta. Ele só fizera uma ligação rápida de menos de trinta segundos a Eleazar contando que sabia quem era o infiltrado, e que o surpreenderia. – respondeu Jacob Black sem nenhuma emoção.

- É possível que o infiltrado tenha grampeado o telefone do agente Uley? – perguntei confusa.

- Ou o de Eleazar. – ponderou à agente Swan.

- Por isso que disse ao telefone que necessitava da sua capacidade pericial Esme, necessitamos descobrir o que aconteceu aqui. – disse Eleazar.

- Compreendo, senhor. Falei com Charlotte, Zafrina, Benjamin e Alec no caminho para cá, eles estavam vindo para começarmos a nossa perícia. – expliquei rapidamente.

- Esme, preciso que você passem a peneira em tudo, qualquer mínimo detalhe. Os corpos já foram encaminhados para seu laboratório no departamento. – explicou sucintamente.

- Perfeitamente, senhor. – respondi com um aceno de cabeça. – Agora se me permitem, vou dar uma olhada na cena do crime. – disse me afastando dos seis.

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

Dezenove horas. Este era o tempo que eu estava dentro do meu laboratório fazendo as perícias nos corpos de Sam Uley e Emily Young, e afirmo que não gostava nenhum pouco do que consegui descobrir.

Por sorte consegui uma amostra do sangue dos dois e ambos haviam sido dopados com GHB, e pelo que parecia, seus corpos foram regados com muitos litros de algum produto altamente inflamável, pela pericia inicial de Benjamin Marshall era gasolina.

Mas o que me deixava mais e mais incomodada e revoltada, por assim dizer, era que na amostra de sangue de Emily além de descobrir a alta dosagem de GHB, descobri que também ela estava grávida. Grávida de exatas dezoito semanas.

Era totalmente repulsivo que alguém faria mal a uma vida totalmente inocente, melhor, duas vidas inocentes, porque era óbvio que se nem mesmo Eleazar soubesse da informação que Sam havia conseguido, como sua noiva, uma médica pediatra que vive totalmente fora desse universo policial teria consciência de tal informação? Ainda mais uma inocente gerando uma vida muito mais inocente ainda.

Fechei meus olhos tentando controlar meu lado emotivo que parecia ter florescido a níveis alarmantes nas últimas vinte e nove horas. Tentei me concentrar no cheiro de produtos químicos e nos barulhos dos computadores que adornavam o laboratório, e mesmo que minimamente eles conseguiram me acalmar até que um barulho totalmente diferente chamou a minha atenção.

Procurei a origem do som para ver uma linda mulher de pele avermelhada, cabelos longos e negros como cetim, olhos também negros como jabuticabas, porém, estes que antes eram brilhosos e animados estavam opacos e tristes. Leah Clearwater, uma das legistas de minha equipe entrava totalmente cabisbaixa e triste pela sala, indo até onde eu estava.

- Leah. – a cumprimentei com pesar.

Emily Young e Leah Clearwater eram primas de primeiro grau, algo que só havia tomado ciência quando comecei a perícia sobre sua morte. Ambas que foram criadas na bucólica São Francisco, Califórnia e depois se graduaram na mesma universidade, Columbia, eram extremamente próximas, viviam como se fossem irmãs, e tanto que na tarde da imensa tragédia que havia encerrado a vida da jovem e promissora médica Emily, as duas haviam se encontrado, onde a futura senhora Uley contou para sua "irmã" que estava esperando um filho. Seu primeiro filho.

- Olá, Esme. – respondeu chorosa. – Descobriu alguma coisa relevante? Como quem pode ter causado isso? – perguntou silenciosamente, e eu podia sentir o nó que se acumulava em sua garganta.

- Zafrina e Alec estão trabalhando nas impressões digitais e nas informações que encontramos no local, em breve poderemos descobrir algumas coisas. – respondi amistosamente.

- Ok. – disse desanimada, olhando a forma desfigurada e totalmente queimada de sua prima, que estava numa bancada próxima a nós.

- Leah... – comecei.

- Sabe o que é engraçado? – perguntou cortando-me. – Eu senti muita inveja de Emily quando ela me disse que estava grávida. É tão egoísta e mesquinha a forma que me comportei com ela. Eu estava feliz por ela, claro, eu iria ganhar um sobrinho. Mas o raiva e a inveja que senti dela, era muito maior. – disse aborrecida. – Tudo porque eu _nunca_ poderei ter filhos. Tudo porque eu nunca irei ter uma criança parecida com Jacob. Porque eu nasci oca, incapaz de reproduzir, incapaz de gerar uma criança para o homem que eu amo. – lágrimas culposas escorriam por seus olhos.

- Leah, não foi você responsável pela morte de sua prima. Não foi você que a drogou e depois a matou usando o meio mais fútil e torpe que nosso sistema estabelece. – disse, apertando uma de suas mãos que estavam frias e trêmulas.

- Mas Esme, eu fui incapaz de dizer parabéns a ela! Eu desejei que essa criança não nascesse! – exaltou-se com seus olhos marejados e agitados.

- Querida – comecei puxando para um abraço. -, mas isso não é sua culpa. Você não pode ficar pensando nisto, ok? – pedi, enquanto afagava seus longos cabelos.

- O-ok. – disse lentamente. – Esme – começou, afastando-se do meu abraço. -, posso tirar alguns dias de folga? Gostaria de ir até nossa família na Califórnia ampará-los, e quem sabe tentar buscar o meu perdão. – suplicou.

- Claro Leah. Eu já ia te oferecer alguns dias de folga por causa dessa tragédia. – expliquei, afastando as lágrimas que manchavam seu rosto.

- Obrigada Esme, e espero que você encontre o responsável por isso. Quero vê-lo atrás das grades, apodrecendo e se for possível morrendo de maneira igual. – disse com um ódio palpável em sua voz.

- É o que eu mais quero no momento. – concordei.

Com um último abraço me despedi da morena, que ainda encontrava-se extremamente emocionada. Sentei-me cansada em minha cadeira, apoiando meus cotovelos sobre a mesa enquanto meus dedos massageavam minhas têmporas. Não podia negar que estava emocionalmente abalada. Estava tão aturdida que nem ouvi Alec e Zafrina entrando na sala.

- Esme? – a voz inconfundível e marcante da incrível negra que foi criada no Brooklin me chamou.

- Zafrina. Alec. – os cumprimentei, finalmente olhando para ambos. – Conseguiram alguma coisa? – perguntei esperançosa.

- Mais do que você gostaria ou poderia esperar e querer. – respondeu Alec preocupadamente.

- Como assim? – inquiri confusa.

- Veja você mesma Esme, tenho certeza que você entenderá o que estamos dizendo. – disse Zafrina me entregando uma pasta azul marinho. Sentando corretamente em minha mesa peguei a pasta e a abri, enquanto os dois se acomodavam em cadeiras próximas a mesa em que estava.

Comecei a ler o relatório, os primeiros parágrafos constavam o que imaginava, que o incêndio fora criminoso e que tanto o telefone residencial como os celulares dos dois estavam grampeados por alguém do FBI, porém, este usou um nome falso ao pedir as companhias telefônicas tal ordem. Os arquivos que Sam havia trazido consigo da Califórnia foram roubados e não existia nenhuma informação adicional em seus computadores ou em conversas telefônicas.

Contudo, a partir do quarto parágrafo as informações sobre as identificações dactiloscópicas e quiroscópias ficavam _perturbadoras_, pelo menos a meu ver. Além das digitais de Emily e Sam foram encontradas mais outras dez.

Sim, mais dez.

Como na cena de um crime se encontram outras dez digitais? E o que essas faziam na casa dos dois? Mas o que deixava ainda tudo mais complexo eram as pessoas identificadas, algumas delas não tinham nenhuma relação próxima ou profissional com as vítimas. Quem eram?

Carlisle Cullen, Edward Cullen, Eleazar Campbell, Heidi Collins, Isabella Swan, Jacob Black, James Scott, Leah Clearwater, Riley Clark e Tanya Denali.

Era totalmente inquietante os nomes que via escrito naquele papel. Alguns como Leah, Jacob, James e Heidi, eram até possíveis de entender porque tinham ligações próximas e profissionais com os dois, mas e os outros seis? Por que suas papilas dérmicas estariam naquela casa?

- Vocês têm certeza que eram destas pessoas às impressões digitais? – perguntei a esmo. Eu sabia que os peritos de minha equipe eram os mais capazes e competentes do país.

- Infelizmente Esme. Conferimos umas cinco vezes, antes de dar nomes às sombras. – explicou Zafrina.

- Isso é ridículo! – explodi. – Vocês notam que não só envolvem cada membro que está a frente da missão de prisão ao _il dio_, como também amigos e familiares das vítimas e nossas? – perguntei exclusivamente a Alec que era namorado de Tanya Denali, uma dos suspeitos.

- Eu sei Esme. E desculpe que Carlisle também esteja nesta lista. – explanou Alec.

- Sem problemas, Alec – menti. -, mas o que faremos? Eu posso pedir para que nossa equipe junto com alguns agentes específicos ajude-nos na investigação, mas para isso terei que mandar um ofício a...

- Jacob e Eleazar. – responderam em uníssono.

- Exatamente. – disse derrotada.

- E se talvez você pedisse um ofício somente a Eleazar? Talvez você não tenha que entrar em detalhes Esme, algo meio abrangente? Não precisa necessariamente dizer a ele que desconfiamos dele. – explanou Zafrina.

- Mas ele irá pedir alguma coisa? Eleazar não dá o braço a torcer. – contrapôs Alec.

- Talvez não... – comecei pensativa. – Talvez eu possa usar a _'desculpa'_ de que não quero atrair a atenção de todos sobre o caso. Eleazar gosta de discrição, tenho certeza que ele entenderá. – disse, com um sorriso vitorioso começando a brotar em meus lábios.

- Podemos trabalhar com alguns membros das equipes de crime organizados e ciberguerra, bem como nós cinco, digo: nós três mais Charlotte e Benjamin. Talvez até mesmo Peter Robinson possa nos ajudar. – expos Zafrina.

- Perfeito! – exclamei. – Vocês podem me ajudar na seleção dos agentes e principalmente no ofício para Eleazar.

- Você é a chefe, Esme. – disse Alec divertido.

- Sempre Esme. – ponderou Zafrina.

Desta maneira nós três começamos a analisar os perfis dos agentes do FBI que queríamos ao nosso lado nesta investigação, bem como formular o cronograma de nossas atividades, para que assim Eleazar não objetivasse a ideia.

Algumas horas mais tarde, onde consumimos inúmeros copos de café e até mesmo alguns _brownies_ de _blueberry_, finalmente havíamos concluído o ofício em que pediríamos ao nosso chefe geral uma ajuda extra para investigar pessoas de sua confiança, inclusive ele mesmo.

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

Com desejos de boa sorte de Alec e Zafrina fui até a sala de Eleazar que como havíamos combinado estava me esperando. Lauren - sua secretária -, não ia muito com a minha cara, tudo bem que eu também não ia muito com a dela, principalmente depois que a vetei de trabalhar no meu laboratório -, informou ao senhor Campbell que havia chegado para o nosso encontro, este sem delongas pediu para que eu entrasse em sua sala.

A sala que antes pertencera a Laurent Thompson encontrava-se da mesma maneira, a não ser é claro pelo homem que agora estava atrás da grande mesa de madeira de lei. Eleazar desde a morte do agente Uley e sua noiva Emily não havia tido descanso e a preocupação e principalmente a tensão e expectativa que pairavam sobre ele era visível. Há muito tempo não via alguém que em poucos meses em frente a um cargo tivesse - na aparência – envelhecido tanto.

- Boa tarde, Esme. – cumprimentou educadamente.

- Boa tarde, senhor. Que virada de ano estamos passando, não é mesmo? – perguntei, tentando aliviar a tensão do ambiente. O que inesperadamente causou algum impacto porque ele sorriu.

- Não era o que ninguém aqui previa. – disse desanimadamente. – Acredito que você tenha feito algum progresso? – inquiriu mudando de assunto inesperadamente.

- Tecnicamente senhor. – disse, sentando-me na cadeira de couro em frente sua mesa.

- Como assim? – perguntou curioso, apoiando seus cotovelos sobre a mesa.

- Digamos que conseguimos alguns progressos, senhor. – respondi me esquivando.

- Alguns progressos? Que progressos, Esme? – perguntou novamente curioso.

Engoli em seco.

- Senhor... é exatamente por isso que marquei esse nosso encontro. – respondi sem rodeios.

- Oh... como assim? – inquiriu surpreso. Sem mais demoras lhe entreguei a pasta preta que estava em minhas mãos. Eleazar a pegou surpreso, mas sem dizer nenhuma palavra começou a ler o ofício que havíamos preparado.

O silêncio que se instaurou na sala era sufocante, ou talvez eu que estava inquieta, pedindo aos céus que ele não fizesse muitas perguntas e principalmente não quisesse saber o nome dos suspeitos que havíamos reunido.

- Acho perfeito Esme. – disse inesperadamente.

- Perfeito? Perfeito o que senhor? – questionei confusa.

- Não deixar ninguém saber quem pode ser os responsáveis. Não podemos saber onde está o infiltrado e principalmente quem vem sendo vigiado. Quer dizer, acredito que até mesmo eu venho sendo vigiado de perto, de _muito perto_. – disse misteriosamente.

- Como assim senhor? Você acredita que tenha alguém próximo ao senhor passando informações a Aro? – perguntei impressionada.

- Certeza absoluta. Principalmente depois do que aconteceu. – disse descansando os papéis que havia lhe entregue em sua mesa.

- O que _aconteceu_? – perguntei confusa.

- Antes de ser assassinado, Sam fez somente duas ligações: para Emily e depois para mim, dizendo que tinha finalmente conseguido a informação que mais queríamos: o nome do infiltrado, mas isso você já tinha conhecimento. – disse pesaroso.

- Uma ligação de menos de trinta segundos. – completei.

- Sim, é exatamente isso! Porém eu aceito sem nenhuma pergunta ou qualquer outra informação extra sobre essa investigação que você deseja fazer. – disse pegando a sua caneta prata com dourado para assinar a ordem.

- Obrigada senhor. – disse acenando com a cabeça.

- Eu sei que posso confiar em você e principalmente na equipe que você escolheu. – disse entregando-me o papel com sua assinatura. Sorri tanto pela sua confiança como também pelo fato de não me questionar nada. Com uma última despedida e votos de sucesso, sai de sua sala indo até ao meu laboratório dar as boas novas a Alec e Zafrina.

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

Finalmente dois dias após a autorização de Eleazar e de conseguir comunicar todos os agentes que gostaria que participassem da investigação, iríamos nos reunir para que assim todas suas missões sejam distribuídas.

Meus nervos estavam à flor da pele. Eu sabia que ao reunir estes sete agentes atrairia a atenção de algumas pessoas do FBI.

Zafrina, Alec, Charlotte, Benjamin e eu nos encontrávamos na minúscula sala de reuniões do meu laboratório, todos estávamos tensos e apreensivos quando Peter Robinson, marido de Charlotte e também uma das pessoas que havíamos escolhido, entrou na pequena saleta.

Após rápidos cumprimentos, os agentes da equipe de crimes organizados que havíamos selecionado se juntaram a nós. Alice Brandon, Rosalie Hale, Jasper Whitlock e Emmett McCarty, não aparentavam a desconfiança que Peter transparecia. Acredito que eles, trabalhando em uma subseção tão importante e tensa, precisam administrar seu nervosismo e apreensão mais do que qualquer outra pessoa.

Depois de cumprimentos e apresentações os quarto se sentaram lado a lado nas cadeiras que havíamos distribuído mais cedo. Faltavam somente mais dois agentes da equipe de ciberguerra para que pudéssemos iniciar a reunião.

Cinco minutos atrasados, Mary Walker e Randall Potter, agentes da equipe de ciberguerra que desde o homicídio de Sam Uley passou a ser chefiada por James Scott e Heidi Collins, entraram na saleta, sendo impressionados com as pessoas que estavam ali. Mas sem prolongar muito suas surpresas cumprimentaram o restante das pessoas e sentaram nas duas cadeiras vazias.

Olhei para os quatros membros da minha equipe, que me olhavam expectante devolta, dando apoio para que iniciasse a reunião somente com seus olhares. Respirei profundamente antes de iniciar.

- Obrigada a todos por poderem se juntar a nós nesta pequena reunião. – comecei. – Imagino que vocês devem estar se perguntando o motivo para estar aqui, junto com uma equipe quase completa de legistas e alguns agentes de subseções nada correspondentes a de vocês, tenho certeza que no lugar de vocês estaria me questionando também, e a resposta para essa pergunta é simples, clara e objetiva. Eu e minha equipe necessitamos do treinamento e da capacidade de vocês para nos ajudar a investigar o assassinato de Sam Uley e Emily Young. – disse com firmeza. Assim que pronunciei o nome do agente Uley e sua noiva, toda a sala ficou inquieta, por mais que não demonstrasse com fervor tal atitude.

"Acredito que os motivos os deixaram perturbados, afinal, é da competência de minha equipe ou da polícia estadual investigar tal evento, porém, como alguns devem estar prevendo este caso é uma exceção." – ponderei olhando para todos os rostos na sala. – "Alguns, ou todos, estão familiarizados com o nome Aro Volturi ou _il dio_, e estes homicídios foram obra dele, ou pelo menos a mando dele. Minha equipe e eu analisamos tudo o que encontramos na cena do crime, e por fim conseguimos chegar ao nome de dez pessoas." – disse, enquanto observava Charlotte e Zafrina entregarem aos outros as pastas que havíamos preparado com todos os dados desta missão.

"Vocês estão recebendo um pequeno panorama dos dados que conseguimos reunir ao longo de nossa perícia, trabalhamos exaustivamente e infelizmente chegamos a estes nomes, alguns estão familiarizados mais do que os outros com estes nomes" – olhei simpaticamente para Alec que somente acenou com a cabeça. – "infelizmente as impressões digitais das pessoas referidas foram encontradas em mais de um ponto da residência dos Uley, o que nos leva a crer que um destes tenha cometido esta atrocidade, e eventualmente também seja o infiltrado de Aro no FBI."

"Apesar de esta investigação ter sido autorizada pelo Secretário de Defesa e Superintendente das Forças Armadas – Eleazar Campbell -, ele não faz idéia das pessoas que suspeitamos e conseqüentemente esta missão foi classificada como ultra-secreta, e qualquer vazamento de informação pode acarretar aos senhores e senhoras a suspensão ou expulsão da corporação. Necessito que todos estejam comprometidos com ela e aqueles que não tiverem dispostos a nos auxiliar, por favor, deve me informar agora." – disse defensivamente olhando para os rostos dos presentes.

- Me perdoe agente Platt, mas você quer que nós investiguemos não só os chefes das nossas subseções, como o chefe do departamento e principalmente o Secretário de Defesa? – inquiriu o agente Potter. – Me perdoe mas isso é loucura, sem contar que a agente não tem capacidade de chefiar uma missão desta magnitude. – disse orgulhosamente.

- Perdoe-me agente Platt, mas concordo com Randall, talvez a pessoa mais qualificada para assumir esta investigação seja o agente Peter Robinson. – completou a agente Walker. Todos na sala olharam para mim e depois para Peter, que mantinha um olhar neutro.

- Entendo a preocupação de vocês agentes Potter e Walker, mas devo-os lembrar de duas coisas que todos nessa sala têm em comum – comecei autoritariamente. -, e esta é a graduação em Direito e o treinamento exaustivo que nos é submetido no Quântico, desta maneira acredito veemente que sou tão capacitada como qualquer outra pessoa nesta sala para chefiar essa investigação, porém se vocês não concordam com tal fato, podem deixar esta sala a qualquer minuto, mas como estamos investigando a morte da pessoa que até quatro dias atrás era o chefe de vocês, creio que tenham algum interesse sobre ela. – conclui desafiadoramente, recebendo olhares e sorrisos de aprovação de minha equipe e principalmente de Peter. Ambos somente abaixaram suas cabeças e murmuraram um pedido de desculpas.

- Esme? Posso chamá-la assim, certo? – perguntou à agente Brandon.

- Claro. – concordei sorrindo.

- Certo. – disse com um sorriso animado. – Esme, o que teríamos que fazer exatamente nesta investigação? – inquiriu curiosa.

- Primeiramente precisamos saber o que todos os suspeitos fizeram no dia em que Sam Uley e Emily Young foram assassinados, as ligações que fizeram e receberam, os lugares onde foram, os dados do GPS de seus carros, dados de cartão de crédito, tudo é relevante. – disse animada. – Depois estudaremos seus perfis e dossiês, quais relações que tinham com as vítimas ou com qualquer membro na Itália, mais especificamente do circulo de capachos de Aro Volturi. Acredito que assim conseguiremos chegar a alguma pista, ou talvez termos eliminado alguns suspeitos.

- Como seremos divididos, agente Platt? Digo, como vamos todos trabalharmos em conjunto? – perguntou Rosalie Hale, que parecia muito bem centrada e interessada na investigação.

- Acredito que os agentes da equipe de ciberguerra – olhei esperançosamente para os agentes Randall Potter e Mary Walker. -, podem conseguir acesso aos e-mails e ao sistema de GPS dos envolvidos, agente Peter Robinson, Jasper Whitlock e Alice Brandon podem reunir os dados pessoais dos suspeitos, e a senhorita Hale, o agente Emmett McCarty, Zafrina Lopez e Benjamin Marshall, as ligações que fizeram e receberam, os lugares que foram e principalmente interrogar a todos que os viram e a eles mesmos, com a discrição da qual eu sei que vocês são capazes.

Todos assentiram com a cabeça em concordância.

- Eu, e os agentes Alec Miller e Charlotte Robinson, tentaremos encontrar mais provas concretas na cena do crime e no que conseguimos recolher. – completei.

- Agente Platt? – chamou Jasper Whitlock, acenei pedindo para que ele continuasse. – Não querendo ser negativo e nem nada, mas e se não conseguirmos chegar a nenhuma conclusão ou a nenhum culpado específico?

- Começaremos tudo novamente. – respondi com um sorriso convicto. – Posso contar com a discrição e a dedicação de todos? Lembrem-se, Sam Uley era um de nós e foi covardemente assassinado e sua noiva Emily Young, além de ser uma inocente, pois não tinha conhecimento do que o noivo investigava, estava gerando uma vida muito mais inocente ainda. – todos acenaram com a cabeça em concordância, enquanto se reuniam nos grupos que havia estabelecido para começarem seus trabalhos.

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

Apesar da hostilidade inicial de Randall Potter e Mary Walker em aceitar minhas ordens, ambos se mostraram muito comprometidos em ajudar a desvendar a morte de seu finado chefe, tanto que em menos de quarenta e oito horas já tínhamos em mãos os registros de e-mails e GPS dos automóveis e celulares de todos os suspeitos.

Utilizando uma discrição memorável Rosalie Hale, Emmett McCarty, Zafrina e Benjamin, conseguiram em tempo recorde interrogar as pessoas que haviam tido contato com os suspeitos e os próprios, conseguindo praticamente todo o seu itinerário no dia da terrível tragédia, inclusive contando com uma viagem a São Francisco em que Zafrina foi pessoalmente interrogar Leah.

Peter, Alice Brandon e Jasper Whitlock que trabalharam incansavelmente – praticamente sem ir as suas casas descansarem -, conseguiram reunir todos os dados e o que mais fosse possível e imaginável – em um tempo tão curto – que quando entraram pela minha sala com quatro caixas de arquivos fiquei impressionada.

Por sua vez, eu, Alec e Charlotte não conseguimos novas provas na cena do crime ou nos objetos que havíamos separado, somente mais provas que poderiam culpar quem já tínhamos como suspeitos.

Surpreendentemente cinco dias depois que havíamos tido nossa primeira reunião e designado o que cada um faria, tínhamos pilhas e mais pilhas de papeis para analisar.

A primeira surpresa era que os GPS's dos carros e dos telefones dos suspeitos indicaram que estiveram pelo menos uma quadra da casa de Sam Uley dentre às sete da noite e meia-noite, hora que acreditávamos ter ocorrido o crime, desta maneira, não tínhamos como descartar um deles ou até mesmo indicar um suspeito principal.

O passo seguinte era analisar o que os "interrogatórios" dos suspeitos diziam.

Começando por Carlisle, que afirmou ter deixado a sede do FBI às onze e trinta da noite e seguido direto para a minha casa, o que de certa maneira ocorreu já que ele bateu em minha porta poucos minutos antes da meia noite, contudo, segundo os seguranças e câmeras internas do prédio constam que ele saiu do mesmo por volta das dez da noite, confirmando o horário que seu GPS indicava próximo a casa de Sam Uley.

Edward, por sua vez, sustentou que deixou o prédio do FBI poucos minutos depois que a agente Swan, por volta das seis e meia e como este estava com fome parou em um bar-restaurante para comer comida Tailandesa, e que lá reencontrou uma velha amiga onde ficaram conversando até onze horas, e que depois a levou para casa, que segundo seu interrogatório fica no lado oposto ao bairro onde ficava a casa de Sam Uley, mas os dados de seu GPS indicavam que as onze e vinte ele estava no mesmo quarteirão onde ficava a referida residência.

Em contrapartida, Eleazar afirma ter deixado seu escritório no FBI por volta das oito horas depois que recebeu a ligação de Sam, o que foi confirmado tanto pelo sistema de câmeras do prédio como pelo seu registro telefônico, em seguida seguiu até a sua casa onde trocou de roupa e foi até um restaurante próximo ao Congresso Nacional jantar com sua esposa, Carmen. Todavia, deixaram o local às dez e meia, e depois de deixar sua esposa em casa consta, segundo seu relato e de sua companheira, que ele fora até o mercado comprar alguns mantimentos para a véspera de Natal, mas os dados de seu carro informaram que ele havia primeiro ido próximo a casa de Sam, e que só quinze minutos antes da meia noite é que ele havia entrado no supermercado vinte quatro horas, próximo a sua casa.

Heidi expõs, que assim que chegou a Washington acompanhada de Sam e do agente Scott por volta das seis da tarde, ligou para seu namorado o agente Riley Clark perguntando se ele iria jantar com ela em sua casa, uma vez que seu carro encontrava-se no estacionamento do aeroporto. Após a passagem rápida em um supermercado onde utilizou-se de seu cartão de credito e comprou alguns mantimentos, foi até a sua residência, mas como seu namorado ligou por volta das oito da noite informando que iria atrasar devido a um contratempo, ela foi até uma adega no centro comprar o vinho preferido dos dois. Mas invés de retornar diretamente a sua casa, segundo os dados de seu automóvel, as nove e quinze ela estava próximo a casa de Sam Uley e somente retornou a sua pouco antes das dez da noite.

A agente Swan confirma que deixou o departamento do FBI cerca de seis e quinze da tarde, como demonstra os registros de vídeo do prédio, e que seguiu para sua casa quando recebeu uma chamada de seu noivo, o agente Scott, pedindo para que ela o buscasse no aeroporto, porém o GPS de seu carro indica que a mesma ficou andando em círculos por cerca de uma hora e meia, sendo que depois desse tempo, às sete e quarenta e cinco parou em frente à casa de Sam e que permaneceu próximo ao local por trinta minutos, quando recebeu a ligação do agente Scott pedindo para que fosse buscá-lo no aeroporto.

Jacob Black, por sua vez, atenta que permaneceu na sede o FBI até as sete da noite e que depois foi à casa de sua noiva, Leah, a buscar para jantar, onde permaneceram no restaurante até as dez da noite, saindo de lá indo diretamente a sua casa. Porém o sistema interno do prédio indicava que o mesmo deixou o local às seis da tarde, onde segundo o sistema informatizado de seu carro informou que este foi até onde era sua residência e que somente depois foi à casa de Leah para buscá-la para jantar, por cerca das oito e meia da noite onde ficaram no local até as dez e quinze. Dez e meia deixou Leah em sua casa, e seguiu até uma farmácia, para que às dez e quarenta e cinco estivesse próximo a casa de Sam, do lado oposto a casa de sua noiva Leah, onde permaneceu no local até as onze e cinqüenta, retornando a casa de Leah a meia noite e dez.

Membro da equipe de ciberguerra, que era chefiada por Sam Uley, James Scott afirma que quando chegaram a Washington às sete horas, ligou para sua noiva a agente Isabella Swan e que a mesma o foi buscar no aeroporto e que depois de lá foram jantar e por volta das dez e meia da noite voltaram para sua casa. Porém segundo os dados de seu vôo, o agente Scott, assim como a agente Collins e Sam Uley retornaram da Califórnia no vôo que pousou em território distrital às seis e meia da tarde, onde realizou algumas ligações e com um taxi foi próximo a residência do agente Uley, retornando ao aeroporto às oito e dez da noite, onde finalmente ligou pedindo para que sua noiva fosse buscá-lo, segundo dados por volta das oito e quinze da noite, onde seguiram para um restaurante que permaneceram no local até dez e vinte, onde depois voltaram para o apartamento em que dividiam. Todavia, onze e trinta e cinco, segundo o GPS de seu automóvel, seguiu em alta velocidade até a residência de Sam Uley onde permaneceu próxima a esta até a meia noite e cinco, retornando depois a sua casa.

Minha companheira de trabalho, Leah Clearwater, conforme seu relato deixou sua casa na manhã do referido dia indo à casa de Sam Uley e sua prima Emily Young onde permaneceu por cerca de seis horas, deixando o local um pouco antes das seis da tarde, voltando para o seu apartamento para esperar seu noivo Jacob. Porém, segundo dados do sistema de seu carro, a mesma foi até o endereço de sua prima as sete e vinte e permaneceu no local até as oito e dez, onde retornou a sua casa. Depois de um jantar com seu noivo, retornaram a sua casa por volta das dez e meia, enquanto Jacob saiu para lhe buscar um medicamento para o estomago, segundo seus registros telefônicos Leah fez duas ligações, uma para a residência dos Uley que durou cerca de um minuto e após cinco minutos para o celular de sua prima, Emily, no qual não obteve resposta.

Membro da Interpol Riley Clark permaneceu na sede do FBI até as oito da noite, segundo o sistema de segurança, onde fez uma ligação para a sua noiva que durou cerca de trinta segundos. Após passar em um posto de gasolina no centro da cidade, às oito e meia este seguiu para um supermercado, onde saiu deste as oito e cinqüenta, seguindo para o bairro onde se localiza a casa de Sam Uley, estacionando seu automóvel as nove e vinte a uma quadra do local do crime. Este somente voltou a conduzir seu carro às dez e meia, onde seguiu diretamente para a casa de sua noiva a agente Heidi Collins.

Tanya Denali, agente responsável por todo o setor de dados de pessoas físicas e membros da justiça estadudiniense, trabalhou no dia do crime até as sete da noite, onde assim que saiu de sua sala fez uma ligação que durou cerca de cinco minutos para seu namorado, membro de minha equipe, Alec Miller, que segundo ambos marcaram um jantar na casa do mesmo. Tanya as sete e vinte parou em um supermercado próximo a sua casa onde demorou trinta minutos, e depois seguiu para sua casa, cerca de quinze minutos em sua casa a mesma recebeu uma ligação de Nova Iorque, mas a mesma não durou mais que trinta segundos, após esta, saiu de sua casa as oito e quarenta indo até o bairro onde se localiza a casa do agente Uley, estacionando o seu carro em frente a uma escola que fica a dois quarteirões do local do incidente, retornou a este somente as nove e cinqüenta, seguindo para a casa de seu namorado, chegando ao local às dez e quinze.

Era muito confuso, pelo menos para mim, que todos estivessem próximos ao local do crime em horários similares, mas que não indicavam tal fato em seus interrogatórios primários. Porém, a grande questão é porque a maioria mentiu dizendo que não estava próximo a residência onde viviam Sam Uley e sua noiva Emily Young?

Retirei meus óculos, descansando minha cabeça sobre meus braços. Estava começando a sentir uma pontada nas têmporas, essa investigação toda estava me deixando totalmente irritada e cansada, parecia que dávamos voltas em círculos chegando à conclusão nenhuma.

Suspirei cansada, afastando-me da minha mesa e indo buscar um copo de água para tentar me acalmar. Pela primeira vez entendi como aqueles que investigavam e tentavam prender Aro Volturi, principalmente a equipe de crimes organizados, se sentiam: _extremamente frustrados_.

Saboreei a água fresca como se não tivesse experimentado algo como tal há tempos, o que talvez seja verdade, uma vez que vivia a base de café ou bebidas cafeínadas. Fechei meus olhos sentindo o prazer e uma calma estanha, junto com o cansaço e estresse tomando meu corpo, quando a voz surpresa da agente Mary Walker tirou-me do meu transe.

- Alguém sabia que James Scott já foi casado? – perguntou a ninguém, enquanto analisava os dados que Peter, Alice e Jasper haviam encontrado.

- Que eu saiba, ele é noivo da Bella. – respondeu Emmett, olhando no rosto de Mary.

- Segundo esse arquivo, ele foi casado com uma tal de Vivian Lewis por seis meses enquanto fazia faculdade na Pensilvânia.

- E quem seria Vivian Lewis? – perguntou Rosalie cética.

- Em nenhum outro local diz nada sobre ela. – respondeu Mary.

- Provavelmente não deve ser nada preocupante. – replicou Peter, submerso em papeis.

O silêncio voltou a reinar na sala novamente, o único barulho que ouvia-se eram papeis sendo lidos ou canetas arranhando folhas em branco tomando nota. Voltei a minha atenção para o arquivo de Heidi Collins que não indicava nenhuma atividade estranha dela. Cerca de trinta minutos depois fora a vez de Alice se exaltar.

- Mas que raio é isso? – questionou para ninguém na sala, porém em um volume alto.

- Algum problema Alice? – inquiri preocupada. Imediatamente a baixinha olhou para mim e para todos os rostos da sala que agora estavam fixos em seu rosto, corando levemente, porém disfarçando com um sorriso apologético.

- Nenhum problema, é que eu me lembrei de um filme agora. – disse voltando à atenção para os papeis que analisava, o que rapidamente foi seguido por todos. Porém, menos de dois minutos depois ela voltou a se manifestar. – Esme, posso ser dispensada? Lembrei que tenho que visitar uma amiga de faculdade, combinamos de nos encontrar em um café há dez minutos. – pediu com olhos suplicantes.

- Claro, querida. – respondi divertida por sua ansiedade.

- Obrigada Esme, você é a melhor. – respondeu rapidamente, pegando suas coisas e saindo como um furacão da saleta.

- Ela é sempre assim? – perguntei aos membros que trabalhavam com ela há mais tempo.

- Você não imagina o quanto. – responderam os três em uníssono divertidos. Todos na sala explodiram em risadas.

Sempre existiria alguém excêntrico demais em um grupo diverso, mas algo me dizia que no caso de Alice não era sua excentricidade, mas sim, algo _imensamente_ mais perturbador.

.

* * *

_**N/A:**__ Hey meus amores!_

_Finalmente o capítulo! Mas também o que eu quero, deixei vocês aqui à deriva quase um mês e meio, mas Carolzinha finalmente voltou, e voltei deixando até mesmo essa pessoa que vos fala confusa. _

_Vamos lá: em quem vocês apostam como infiltrado? Nessa hora já dá até para considerar que possa ter acontecido uma reunião de criminosos e cometido o crime, não é mesmo? É eu também acho. *KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK*_

_Mas o que é a Mestre dos Magos, aka Alice descobriu? *KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK* No próximo eu conto. ;D_

_Quando eu estava matutando esse capítulo na minha cabeça duas pessoas me ocorriam para narrá-lo, um era o Eleazar, como foi quando o Thompson morreu e a outra pessoa era a Esme. A Tod, minha beta, disse: "Carol, Eleazar, ele PRECISA ser ouvido.", mas daí eu repliquei: "Gata, mas pelo ponto de vista da Esme ficará mais emocionante!", ela continuou batendo o pé, mas eu sou teimosa e continuei com a minha idéia e agora eu me pergunto o que ela, o que vocês acharam da Esme narrando? Eu sei que ela é um personagem bem secundário na trama, mas caramba ela não tá envolvida em todo o rolo, então fica mais interessante! *HUAHUAHUAHAU*_

_Porém, sabe algo que eu acho engraçado? No meu twitter, quem me segue e acompanha o meu desenvolvimento do capítulo, não tem tanto interesse em saber quem é o infiltrado como em descobrir o que aconteceu com Bella e Edward, meus amores acalmem-se no próximo capítulo eu já começo a trazer isso à tona, mas a revelação total mesmo só virá daqui a três capítulos, ou seja, no dezoito!_

_Por hoje é só, e também porque eu já não estou fazendo muito sentido *KKKKKKKKKKKK*, obrigada a todos que entenderam o pequeno hiatus que dei nesta fanfic para estudar, apesar de não ter conseguido mais uma vez seguir adiante, agradeço imensamente o pensamento positivo de todos, vocês são maravilhosos! _

_Quem leu, comentou, favoritou ou recomendou os meus mais sinceros agradecimentos, infelizmente __**JUST JUSTICE**__ não faz o sucesso que __**INEXPLICAVELMENTE AMOR**__ fez, mas aqueles que continuam fiel essa louca que vos fala, muitíssimo obrigada, e como todos sabem qualquer palavra de apoio, de incentivo, qualquer coisa me deixa imensamente feliz em ler. Obrigada a todos por lerem, são vocês que não me deixam desistir disto aqui, e olha que cheguei muito perto disso, mas tenho um compromisso com vocês e eu irei cumprir, independentemente de atrasos ou problemas pessoais._

_Ahh... antes que eu me esqueça, meu blog como eu disse antes foi totalmente reformulado, tá com design novo, endereço novo, muitas coisas novas, espero que vocês acessem e comentem, ok? O endereço? Aqui está o link: __http:/ima-dramaqueen_**(ponto)**_blogspot_**(ponto)**_com/__ só tirar a palavra (ponto) e substituir pelo símbolo. ;D_

_Obrigada mais uma vez pelo carinho e atenção, eu realmente AMO muito todos vocês._

_Vemos-nos em breve no próximo capítulo._

_Beijos,_

_Carol._

_.

* * *

_

_**N/B: **__EU ME RENDO, OK? HAUHAUHAUAHUAHUHAHAA._

_Eu realmente disse pra Carol que o Eleazar merecia um capítulo narrado por ele. A essa altura do campeonato, ele deveria ter coisas interessantes para colocar, ele tinha motivação, podia ter suas teorias internas. Maaaaas, mais uma vez a Carol provou que quando o cérebro dela, a máquina mágica que ela tem ao invés de massa cinzenta e neurônios, querem fazer algo digno, ele CONSEGUE._

_Eu achei formidável a forma como ela engajou todos os personagens em torno da Esme, e eu senti como se a Esme tivesse integrada em TODOS OS OUTROS capítulos da fic, esperando só a sua vez. Genial, Carol! Não é a toa que você é, o que é... A NOSSA DIVA!_

_E HAUHAUHAUHAUA, e todos esses suspeitos? MEU, isso tá tão bom que poderia ter umas 100 páginas, eu teria betado num dia só. Espero que a minha empolgação seja a de vocês, porque esse romance policial, mafioso, cheio de charadas e motivações pessoais é PER-FEI-TO. Twilight não é só Edward e Bella, e as fics da Carol nos provam isso sempre._

_Nesse segundo turno eu voto EM VOCÊ, Carol! * viajando na maionese *_

_Fiquem com um dos melhores capítulos, leitores queridos! DEIXEM SUAS REVIEWS! _

_Até a próxima aventura!_

_Beijos,_

_Tod._

_._

_

* * *

_

**Quer fazer uma pobre autora feliz? oO**

**Deixa uma review para mim, dizendo se você gostou, ou se odiou, se você tem alguma sugestão! Pois sugestões e palpites aqui são fundamentais! *.***

**Ficarei encantada em ler!**

**É isso meus amores, obrigada novamente pelo carinho por essa minha fic.**

**Amo vocês!  
**.

* * *

ps.: especulações, descobertas e um convite inesperado... ;D


	17. Inesperado

_**DISCLAIMER: **__Eu não sou proprietária ou dona da saga __**TWILIGHT**__, todos os personagens e algumas características são de autoria e obra de Stephenie Meyer. Mas a temática, o enredo, e tudo mais que contém na fanfiction __**JUST JUSTICE**__, é de minha autoria. Dessa maneira ela é propriedade __minha__, e qualquer cópia, adaptação, tradução, postagem ou afins sem a minha autorização será denunciado sem piedade. Obrigada pela atenção.  
.

* * *

_

_**N/A: **__Olá meus amores!_

_Como estão? Desta vez não demorei tanto para postar o capítulo, não é?_

_Bem... tecnicamente esse capítulo não é dos mais longos, principalmente porque ele é praticamente todo composto por diálogos, mas garanto estes estão divertidíssimos (não é conversa de autora). Ele não traz tantas revelações, ou muitas coisas para pensar, mas é um gancho incrível entre o capítulo anterior e principalmente os seguintes!_

_Então não irei me estender muito aqui, porque depois que vocês terminarem a leitura vão ficar ansiosos para o próximo, então devo começá-lo imediatamente! *HUAHUAHUHAUHA*_

_Obrigada a todos que leram e comentaram, ou aqueles que leram e não comentaram, é bom saber que vocês tiram alguns minutos do seu dia para ler as loucuras que escrevo. Obrigada também pelas reviews, favoritações, recomendações e alertas, são vocês que me motivam a continuar escrevendo essa história._

_E antes que eu me esqueça, meu blog, que foi totalmente reformulado, então depois que vocês terminarem esse capítulo dêem uma passadinha lá e expressem sua opinião, ok? Aqui o link: __http:/ima-dramaqueen__**(ponto)**__blogspot__**(ponto)**__com/__ só tirar a palavra (ponto) e substituir pelo símbolo._

_**AGRADEÇO MAIS UMA VEZ PELO CARINHO IMENSO QUE VOCÊS ME DÃO.  
OBRIGADA MESMO, AMO MUITO CADA UM DE VOCÊS!**_

_Boa leitura e nos falamos mais lá embaixo. ;D_

.

* * *

**JUST JUSTICE**

capítulo dezesseis  
Inesperado

.

_**"**__**O esperado nos mantém fortes, firmes e em pé.  
O inesperado nos torna frágeis e propõe recomeços.**__**"  
**__- __Machado de Assis__ -_

.

_Edward Cullen_

.

Após o assassinato sem explicação de Sam Uley - que pelo que parece conseguiu descobrir algo sobre o infiltrado -, a equipe que eu comando junto com Bella tentava entender qual seria o próximo passo de Aro Volturi que desde que entrou em contato com os russos, não conseguimos mais nenhuma informação, nem mesmo Alastair como infiltrado estava conseguindo alguma coisa relevante.

Tanto que no momento estava a exatas quatro horas no escritório de casa relendo relatórios, dossiês e tudo mais que tínhamos acesso ao longo desta exaustiva e infrutífera investigação. Bella afirmava incansavelmente que estávamos deixando passar algo óbvio, mas nenhum de nós dois estávamos conseguindo encontrar o que era.

Outro fator que estava incomodando Bella e também a mim era o afastamento de quatro agentes de nossa equipe, em uma missão secreta a pedido de Esme. Tentei – assim como grande parte do FBI – entender o que ela estava investigando e o que queria com agentes de equipes diversas. E por mais que quisesse não pensar sobre os porquês desta investigação secreta não conseguia tirar isto da minha cabeça, e aposto que nem mesmo Bella que disse não estar ligando pro assunto devia estranhar a situação e _muito_.

Observei as fotos de Bella que adornavam meu escritório, eram em vários momentos nossos ou somente ela. Gostaria de saber o que havia acontecido conosco; o porquê nos separamos, o que ocorreu para que Bella não me perdoasse.

Como eu sentia sua falta, mas antes ter ela em minha vida como parceira de trabalho do que não tê-la em nada.

Suspirei cansado, fechando meus olhos e passando meus dedos entre meus cabelos. Estava revivendo em minha mente a última vez que tive Bella em meus braços: na belíssima e apaixonante Veneza. Fora tão mágico, tão natural, que ninguém poderia dizer que vivemos separados por tanto tempo.

Abri meus olhos e encarei a belíssima foto que havia tirado dela em uma das gôndolas de Veneza, em que seus cabelos castanhos estavam esvoaçantes por causa do vento e tinham um brilho exótico por conta do sol italiano. Seu rosto esboçava um sorriso de felicidade que desde aquela viagem eu não vi mais.

As lembranças me consumiram, por isso levantei-me de minha cadeira e fui até onde se encontrava a minha aliança e o anel que queria dar a ela, a dor em meu peito quando vi aquelas duas jóias lado a lado, esperando o lugar que eram destinadas parecia sufocar algo dentro de mim, apertando minhas entranhas me fazendo sentir vazio. Infelizmente não pude mergulhar em meus sentimentos, pensamentos ou tristezas pelo tempo que gostaria, pois o som irritante da campainha do meu apartamento ecoou por todo o imóvel.

Gemi em protesto; não queria ver ninguém, conversar com ninguém, ainda mais quem eu imaginava que era: meu irmão Carlisle. Mesmo contra a minha vontade, fechei a pequena caixa onde se encontrava o que estava observando anteriormente, saindo de meu escritório e encostando a porta quando passei por ela.

A campainha soou mais uma vez, quer dizer Carlisle pelo que parecia estava impaciente, pois parecia não conseguir tirar seu dedo do botão. Foi só quando me ouviu mexendo nas chaves da porta que parou de tocá-la.

- O que você quer Carlis... – disse abrindo a porta. – _Alice_? O que você faz aqui? – perguntei surpreso.

- Olá Edward, estava com saudades de conversar com você. Desde que nos mudamos para Washington, nunca mais conversamos ou passamos um tempo junto. – disse com um sorriso inocente.

- Verdade Alice, entra. – pedi para a pequenina morena que se encontrava em minha porta. – Estava pensando em pedir comida chinesa, me acompanha? – inquiri.

- Claro! Mas por favor, não esqueça meus rolinhos primavera. – solicitou.

- Pode deixar senhorita, fique a vontade. – falei, enquanto pegava o telefone e o número de um restaurante incrível que havia descoberto outro dia.

Felizmente o telefone do restaurante não estava ocupado, como das outras vezes que liguei pedindo comida, e na primeira tentativa me atenderam. Ordenei nossos pratos e também as sobremesas que eu sabia que Alice gostava, que por acaso era a mesma que a minha. O atendente disse que demoraria cerca de quarenta e cinco minutos, agradeci a simpatia e agilidade do mesmo, desligando o telefone em seguida.

Fui ao encontro de Alice que estava inquieta no sofá de minha sala. Observei sua expressão e pela primeira vez desde que a conheci, não consegui ler o que se mostrava ali. Talvez a nossa distância nos últimos meses me tenha feito perder a capacidade de lê-la, mas conhecendo Alice como conheço, saberia que não demoraria muito para que ela contasse o que quer que fosse.

- Então Alice, quer dizer que você está sentindo falta de seu amigo aqui? – perguntei divertido, sentando ao seu lado no sofá.

- Claro Edward, em Los Angeles sempre jantávamos pelo menos uma vez por semana juntos, e desde que viemos para cá, você se esqueceu dos antigos amigos! – explanou, fazendo um biquinho.

- Como é dramática! – disse divertido, vendo Alice rolar os olhos. – Infelizmente essas missões impossíveis estão me deixando louco. – respondi.

- Nem me fale, é tanta coisa confusa e complexa que parece surgir só para nos confundir. – falou desanimada. – Mas não vim até aqui falar de trabalho, vim conversar com meu amigo, não com meu chefe. – disse risonha, dando um pequeno soco em meu braço.

- Ok, ok, ok... – disse erguendo minhas mãos ao alto. – É verdade o que fiquei sabendo? – perguntei sorrindo.

- O que você ficou sabendo? – esquivou sorrindo timidamente.

- Ah... sobre um certo namoro meio que as escondidas com um tal agente muito parecido com você, que atende pelo nome de Jasper Whitlock. – provoquei, dando de ombros. A morena que estava na minha frente, se ruborizou, me fazendo gargalhar. – Então é verdade? – inquiri.

- Edward, por favor, não nos denuncie, eu sei que agentes de uma mesma equipe não podem ter um relacionamento, mas é que ele é... – parou, sorrindo que nem boba, enquanto seus olhos olhavam para o teto procurando uma palavra específica. – Ele é tudo o que os outros não eram! – exclamou, batendo palma animada. Arqueei minhas sobrancelhas, admirado.

- Ele é o príncipe que você _sempre_ fantasiou? – perguntei.

- Mais do que isso! – gritou animada, sentando-se de modo que agora ela estava de frente para mim com as pernas estilo de índio. – Ele não é uma fantasia, ele é _real_! – disse com um suspiro. – Você entende o que eu quero dizer? – perguntou deslumbrada.

- Creio que sim, Alice. – disse com um sorriso, olhando para ela, mas sendo inundado pelas imagens de Bella.

- Você diz como se já tivesse se apaixonado um dia. – provocou.

- E quem diz que não? – retruquei.

- Ah! Qual é Edward? Eu te conheço há anos e a não ser aquela atrizinha de quinta que tem mais cara de atriz pornô do que estrela de Hollywood que você foi noivo, eu só te vi pulando de cama em cama, desfilando com todos os tipos de mulheres possíveis e imagináveis. – incitou.

- Alice... assim você me ofende! – devolvi chocado. – Não sou nem um terço o mulherengo que você afirma que eu seja.

- Então quem é essa mulher que você se apaixonou? Porque você não está com ela ou porque nunca me disse nada? – inquiriu curiosa.

- Você nunca me perguntou. – respondi divertido, me esquivando.

- Por favor, Edward, eu nunca te perguntei? Sério? – ironizou.

- Ok, ok, ok... você me perturbou muito com isso já, mas... – parei, eu não podia dizer a Alice quem era a pessoa.

- Seria aquela sua _'prima'_ que tinha inúmeras fotos dos dois na sua casa em LA? – desafiou. – Falando nisso cadê àquelas fotos que você tinha lá? – inquiriu curiosa.

- Alice... – comecei.

- Edward... – contrapôs, continuando logo em seguida. – É só uma curiosidade. – ponderou. – Pelas fotografias vocês pareciam _bem_ próximos. – disse, dando de ombros. Sorri torto, lembrando das fotografias que antes tinha espalhadas pelo meu apartamento na Califórnia, e que desde que me mudei para a capital federal se encontravam em meu escritório.

- Decidi mudar um pouco a decoração aqui. – menti.

- Hum... – murmurou, me encarando com seus olhos verdes azulados vorazes, os fechados em fenda.

- O quê? – perguntei curioso e preocupado.

- Nada – riu. -, mas Bella estava comentando outro dia comigo, Rose e Angela que vocês fizeram faculdade juntos. – começou, mudando de assunto.

- E? – incentivei.

- Bem... nunca rolou nada com vocês? Digo, depois de uma festa louca dos veteranos da Harvard, ou em algum bar perdido de Boston, ou talvez em alguma viagem para algum lugar da costa oeste? – questionou cheia de astúcia.

Senti meu coração falhar uma batida.

Alice havia descoberto alguma coisa sobre o passado que eu e Bella compartilhamos? Será que ela havia descoberto que havíamos namorado? Que havíamos nos casados e estávamos até hoje nesta situação?

Senti meu coração acelerar, assim como minha pulsação, o sangue parecia ter deixado minha cabeça e ido todo para os meus pés, me fazendo sentir pesado, como se tivesse carregando chumbo, inesperadamente comecei a me sentir tonto e suar frio. Isso não poderia estar acontecendo.

Tomei uma respiração profunda, enquanto fechava meus olhos e tentava clarear meus pensamentos, não era nada disso, Alice só estava dando uma de Alice, tentando saber da vida de todos e juntar casais.

- Eu e a Swan? – desdenhei. – Você está louca Alice? Se trocamos mais de meia dúzia de palavras durante o curso é muito! – disse com descaso. – Ela não ia com a minha cara e eu não ia com a dela, uma CDF metida à besta que vivia com o nariz enfiado eM um livro. – conclui fingindo uma ligeira ofensa.

- Ok, não está mais aqui quem perguntou. – disse levantando suas mãos, como se tivesse se rendendo. – Essa comida não vai chegar nunca não? – questionou, mudando subitamente de assunto para a minha felicidade.

- Hum... – olhei para o meu relógio. – Deve estar chegando. – disse, para em seguida o interfone tocar. – Não falei? – perguntei divertido levantando-me do sofá para atender a porta.

- Idiota. – ouvi Alice murmurar. Sorri divertido, já de costas pra ela.

Comemos nossos _take-outs_ no sofá de minha casa com um papo leve e descontraído, cheio de risadas. Não havia notado como sentia falta de conversar com Alice, ela transmitia tanta energia e animação, que era impossível não se deixar contagiar por ela. Assim que terminamos nosso jantar, comecei a recolher as coisas para jogá-las no lixo e levar para a cozinha.

- Edward? – chamou Alice, quando estava começando a sair da sala, em direção a cozinha. A olhei, incentivando que continuasse. – Onde é o banheiro? – perguntou, levantando-se do sofá. Sorri divertido.

- Segunda porta a esquerda. – respondi.

- Obrigada. – devolveu rindo também.

Fui para cozinha e comecei a limpar as caixinhas com os restos de comida, separando o que era lixo reciclável de lixo orgânico, lavando os copos que havíamos usado para tomar saquê, quando finalmente ouvi Alice caminhado até a cozinha e sentando-se em uma das banquetas que tinha próximo ao balcão.

- Edward? – chamou autoritária.

- Sim? – retribui, virando para ela dizendo que estava lhe dando atenção.

- Você tem alguma coisa para me contar? – perguntou sem rodeios.

- Por que eu teria? – devolvi com outra pergunta, sem entender o que ela queria dizer.

- Talvez por isso? – inquiriu, colocando uma foto minha e de Bella em Veneza. Foto essa que ficava sobre a mesa do meu escritório. Me xinguei mentalmente por não ter trancado a porta. – Então Edward, você irá me dizer o _por que_ têm praticamente um santuário de fotos da Bella em sua casa? E se eu não estiver enganada ela parece tanto com sua prima. – disse sarcástica, colocando outra foto de nós dois no inicio da faculdade – foto essa que ficava na entrada do meu apartamento em LA – sobre a mesa.

Engoli em seco. O que eu diria a Alice? Que aquela não era a Bella? Isso definitivamente não iria resolver. Dizer a verdade? Alice faria mil e uma perguntas e Bella com toda a certeza ficaria muito irritada se descobrisse.

Definitivamente me encontrava em uma encruzilhada e nenhuma das escolhas teria um resultado satisfatório. Levei minhas mãos ao meu rosto, massageando meus olhos, tentando colocar meus pensamentos em ordem. Com um suspiro cansado, caminhei até onde Alice estava sentada, sentando-me no banco ao lado dela.

Alice mantinha sua expressão imparcial e determinada, eu sabia o que significava: que ela não sairia dali sem uma resposta, e uma resposta satisfatória, bem como os motivos para ter mentido antes.

- _Então_? – incentivou impaciente.

- Então... – repeti.

- Você vai me dizer o que significa tudo isso ou terei que te forçar? – inquiriu irritada.

- É uma longa história, Alice. – tentei me esquivar.

- Parece que irei a algum lugar? – provocou, cruzando seus braços em seu peito.

- Você é impossível. – murmurei, abaixando minha cabeça.

- E você está fugindo do assunto. Vai Edward... desembucha! – comandou.

Sem nenhuma alternativa comecei a contar a Alice como Bella e eu havíamos nos conhecido por intermédio de Jacob, quando fui visitá-lo em sua casa no interior do Estado de Washington. Como depois disso começamos a sempre sair juntos, nos denominando namorados, por assim dizer. Contei-lhe como foram nossos dias na faculdade, fingindo sermos inimigos perante todos, mas sendo mais amantes impossíveis longe de tudo e todos, entre quatro paredes.

Da minha narrativa só deixei de fora o fato que havíamos casados e até hoje permanecemos nesta situação, pois além de nem eu mesmo entender o que aconteceu para tal desfecho, Alice faria mil e uma perguntas e não era algo que gostaria de contar ou até mesmo pensar, uma vez que a sentença definitiva do nosso divórcio sairia em menos de seis meses.

- Por que vocês mentem dizendo que não se conhecem, que nunca sequer conversaram antes? – questionou curiosa.

- Por que... – comecei, parando por um tempo para colocar meus pensamentos em ordem. – Porque você sabe como são as pessoas, iriam ficar fofocando dizendo que estávamos juntos, tendo um _affair_ relembrando os tempos da faculdade, e por causa disso não conseguimos nos concentrar na missão de prender Aro Volturi, e que Bella estava traindo na cara dura seu noivo. – expliquei dando de ombros.

- Só isso Edward? Tem certeza? – insistiu.

- Sim Alice, o que mais poderia ser? – perguntei confuso. Ela estreitou mais uma vez seus olhos em fendas, me analisando clinicamente, antes de levantar do banco em que estava sentada indo em direção a sala.

- Venha aqui. – ordenou. Sem poder contestar, segui a pequena morena que já estava procurando algo em sua bolsa.

- O que foi Alice? – perguntei divertido.

- Edward, porque em um dossiê detalhado seu e de Bella dizem que vocês são _casados_ há quatro anos e seis meses? – perguntou sem rodeio me entregando o papel que procurava na bolsa. A olhei estupefato, pegando rapidamente o papel de suas mãos e analisando.

- Como que você conseguiu isto? – inquiri rudemente, agitando o papel em frente ao seu rosto.

- Isto é verdade? – contrapôs no mesmo tom.

- Alice, por favor, como você conseguiu isto? Como teve acesso a estes dossiês? – perguntei aumentando minha voz uma oitava.

- A missão que estou trabalhando junto com a Esme é sobre o assassinato de Sam Uley e sua noiva Emily Young e como acreditamos que seja algo do infiltrado estamos investigando todas as pessoas que possuem acesso as informações do caso Camorra. – explicou rapidamente e sem rodeios.

- E eu e a Bella somos _suspeitos_? – questionei exaltado, arregalando meus olhos com tamanho absurdo.

- Edward, _todos_ são suspeitos. – disse com um suspiro cansado, encostando-se no sofá, e me fitando atentamente com seus grandes olhos verdes azulados extremamente perspicazes. – Mas então você irá me dizer o que significa isto? – inquiriu novamente.

- Nada. – esquivei-me.

- _Nada_? – gritou. – Como nada Edward, você é casado com Isabella Swan e diz que isso é nada?

- Alice... é complicado... – disse cansado, passando meus dedos entre meus cabelos.

- Descomplique, Edward! – exclamou irritada. – Não irei embora até que você me conte exatamente _tudo_, e sem nenhuma ressalva. – ordenou.

- Se você já sabia sobre nosso casamento, porque não perguntou antes, invés de ficar enrolando? – contrapus irritado.

- Porque eu tinha a doce ilusão que você fosse me contar a verdade! – explodiu.

- Ok Alice. – disse cansado e irritado. – Bella e eu nos casamos durante as férias de verão antes do nosso último ano de faculdade em Vegas, estávamos apaixonados e queríamos viver juntos para sempre, porque sei lá... achávamos que nosso amor fosse eterno, mas não foi, não era eterno, acabou em alguns meses, ok? – disse tudo de uma vez.

- Porque não era eterno se você a ama ainda? E se vocês se separaram porque não se divorciaram no papel? – questionou curiosa, logo assim que terminei minha frase.

- Eu não sei o motivo da nossa separação, ok? Aconteceu! Começamos a querer coisas diferentes e... bem... você sabe como isso é. – disse dando de ombros. – E o fato de não termos nos divorciado no papel, é que assinamos um pré-nupcial com uma cláusula de que não poderíamos nos separar judicialmente até que completássemos cinco anos de casados. – disse, sentando desajeitadamente no sofá.

- Quem faz esse tipo de coisa idiota? – expos pasma.

- Nós. – disse sem rodeios, encostando minha cabeça contra o encosto do sofá e fechando meus olhos.

- Mas por quê? – inquiriu, sentando-se ao meu lado.

- Estávamos apaixonados Alice, acreditávamos que era para sempre. – disse dando de ombros.

- E não tem volta Edward? – perguntou solidariamente, deixando de lado toda a irritação de antes.

- Não, cada um já seguiu seu rumo. – falei com um sorriso triste.

- Vocês já conversaram sobre isso? - sorri sem humor.

- Não tem o que conversar Alice.

- Mas vocês viajaram juntos para a Itália. Vocês foram para Veneza, uma das cidades mais românticas do mundo e como não aconteceu nada em quinze dias, Edward? Nem uma reconciliação? Uma conversa? Qualquer coisa? – perguntou.

- Importa? – questionei retoricamente. – Cada um já fez sua escolha Alice, ela vai se casar em breve, assim que assinarmos nosso divórcio ela começa a contagem regressiva para seu casamento com James, o que deve acontecer no inverno deste ano. – disse desanimadamente.

- E você não irá lutar por esse amor? – perguntou desesperada.

- Não tem nada o que eu possa fazer. – disse levando meus indicadores as minhas têmporas e massageando-as.

- Mas Edward... – começou, mas a interrompi.

- Alice, por favor, não insista nisto, ok? – supliquei.

- Tudo bem. – disse com um suspiro cansado. – Eu devo ir, já está tarde. – falou, olhando para seu relógio.

- Ok. – disse desanimadamente.

- Obrigada por me contar isto, e desculpa minha explosão. – disse solidária. Sorri triste.

- Sem problemas, uma hora ou outra alguém iria acabar descobrindo. – respondi dando de ombros.

- Não desista ainda, por favor? – pediu baixinho.

- Não importa mais. – disse cansado. – Alice? – chamei, pois me lembrei de algo muito relevante. – Por favor, não conte isto para ninguém, ok? Esse _segredo_ pode acabar com nossa carreira. – pedi olhando com urgência para ela.

- Serei um tumulo, Edward. – concordou com um sorriso simpático. – Agora vá descansar, você está com uma aparência péssima. – disse divertida. Sorri com sua inconstância, mas sem dizer mais nada a pequena morena já tinha saído do meu apartamento.

Soltei um suspiro longo e alto.

Amanhã seria um dia filha da puta, ainda mais tendo que contar a Bella sobre Alice saber sobre nós como também sobre a investigação de Esme sobre a morte de Sam.

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

Foi uma noite terrível. Nem mesmo remédios para dor de cabeça conseguiram fazê-la passar ou então que eu conseguisse dormir. O resultado era que antes das sete e meia da manhã eu já tinha feito minha rotina de exercícios, tomado café e estava pronto para ir ao departamento. Uma hora e meia antes do horário que inicia meu expediente.

A minha falta de sono e ansiedade para o longo dia que seguiria era principalmente porque teria que contar a Bella que além de Eleazar, outra pessoa sabia da nossa condição: Alice, juntamente com o _plus_ de que estávamos sendo investigados por assassinato.

_Maravilha_.

O dia hoje seria um grande fracasso e não teria nada que eu pudesse evitar. Vendo que ficar em meu apartamento não estava adiantando _merda_ nenhuma para me acalmar ou qualquer coisa que esteja tentando, optei por ir mais cedo para o departamento, quem sabe lá não encontrasse algo que me distraísse?

As ruas da capital federal estavam anormalmente tranqüilas por ser quase oito horas da manhã de uma quarta-feira de janeiro, o que de certo modo colaborou para que chegasse sem nenhum problema e mais cedo do que calculava ao departamento.

O estacionamento dos agentes e funcionários encontrava-se praticamente vazio, salvo por mais três carros, sorri, já que daqui alguns minutos ele estará completamente lotado. O mais lentamente possível entrei no prédio desejando bom dia para os seguranças que trocavam de turno.

Tentando enrolar o máximo que podia, optei por subir pelas escadas até o andar onde ficava minha sala, mas sem tirar da cabeça um segundo sequer o que eu diria para a minha parceira hoje. Meu estado de torpor era tamanho que mal notei que já se encontrava em minha sala, sentado em minha cadeira, tentando ler – sem nenhum sucesso – o _Washington Post_, quando percebi o movimento em todo o andar.

Vendo que a minha leitura do jornal era em vão o dobrei, colocando sobre minha mesa e indo até a cafeteria, estava mais que necessitado de um café neste minuto. Porém, mais cedo do que gostaria, encontrei com Bella, que entrava em sua sala, quando retornava para a minha.

- Uau, vamos preparar nossas casas porque hoje irá chover canivetes. Edward Cullen chegou antes das nove ao trabalho. – disse divertida, abrindo a porta de sua sala.

- Bom dia para você também. – disse desanimado. – Que bom que você está de bom humor hoje. – falei acidamente.

- Wow... o que aconteceu com você, Edward? Não teve sexo noite passada? – provocou, colocando suas coisas sobre sua mesa. Sorri sem humor.

- Antes fosse. – disse dando de ombros.

- Diga logo o que foi então! – exclamou, sentando-se em sua cadeira. – Porque acordei com a sensação que iremos ter notícias importantes hoje. – disse com um sorriso radiante.

- E se eu for o portador destas notícias? – perguntei cautelosamente. Bella me analisou clinicamente, antes de explodir:

- Não, definitivamente não. Você não está com cara de que tem notícias importantes e boas. Minha sensação é de coisas... _diferentes_. – falou animada.

- Bem... – comecei entrando em sua sala, fechando a porta atrás de mim. – Eu tenho notícias bastante importantes e interessantes. – comentei com descaso, sentando-se na cadeira a sua frente.

- Então conte! – pediu, me fitando com seus brilhantes e enormes olhos castanhos da cor de chocolate.

- Você tem certeza que quer perder seu bom humor raro? – perguntei.

- Você está me deixando assustada, Edward, fala logo! – insistiu.

- Por onde eu começo...

- Talvez pelo começo? – provocou. A olhei incrédulo a fazendo somente rolar os olhos.

- Recebi uma visita ontem à noite. – comecei.

- E? – incentivou.

- Alice. Ela queria conversar. – explanei, Bella me encarou confusa. – Bem... ela começou a me questionar sobre minha vida amorosa, sobre a época da faculdade...

- _E_? – pediu Bella inquieta, inclinando seu corpo para frente.

- E... ela _sabe_. – disse sem rodeios.

- Você contou para ela? – exaltou-se.

- Não, ela descobriu sozinha. – disse, colocando meu copo de café sobre a mesa.

- Como? Achei que fosse uma informação confidencial, que ninguém tivesse acesso. – ponderou com urgência.

- E é, a não ser quando é usada para uma investigação ela deixa de ser confidencial. – expus.

- Investigação? Alice? Onde você está querendo chegar? – perguntou confusa.

- Você sabe por que Esme reuniu pessoas de várias equipes em uma investigação secreta? – respondi com uma pergunta.

- Você sabe que não. Mas o que isso tem haver com a gente? Com o nosso cas... er... _passado_? – questionou.

- Eles estão investigando sobre o assassinato de Sam Uley e Emily Young, e pelo que parece estamos na lista de suspeitos, por isso que Alice sabe sobre o nosso _"passado"_. – expliquei.

- Calma aí. – disse levantando suas mãos, enquanto sacudia sua cabeça, tentando, provavelmente, colocar seus pensamentos em ordem. – Você está me dizendo que somos suspeitos de assassinar Sam e Emily? – perguntou perplexa.

- Aparentemente sim, mas Alice não se aprofundou muito neste tópico, já que é uma missão secreta. – respondi desanimadamente.

- E com essa investigação eles estão tendo acesso a tudo sobre nossas vidas? – questionou ainda perplexa.

- Você sabe como funciona uma investigação de assassinato, Agente Swan. – devolvi dando de ombros.

- Edward? Quem mais sabe sobre nossa condição? – perguntou com urgência.

- Só Alice. – respondi.

- Você tem certeza disso? – perguntou arqueando suas sobrancelhas e me olhando com espanto.

- Ela me garantiu que ninguém mais sabia, ela me mostrou as cópias ontem. – disse.

- E você as manteve? – perguntou nervosa.

- Claro Bella. A propósito, mandei enquadrar para colocar na minha sala aqui no departamento. – disse sarcástico. – É claro que eu não as mantive, Alice as pegou novamente.

- E como podemos ter certeza que ninguém mais terá acesso a estes papéis ou que ela não vai contar para ninguém? – questionou desconfiada.

- Eu conversei com Alice e eu confio nela. – respondi sério, pegando meu café e tomando um longo gole.

- Edward! – gritou.

- O quê? – perguntei irritado.

- Como você pode estar calmo? – questionou. – Estamos sendo acusados de assassinato e a nossa carreira está na mão de uma... agrrr... Mestre dos Magos! – exclamou, encostando-se em sua cadeira, levando suas mãos ao rosto e cabelos.

- _Mestre dos Magos_? – perguntei incrédulo.

- Nunca viu aquele desenho Caverna do Dragão, que um baixinho todo simpático se faz de amiguinho dos heróis da história, mas na verdade ele é o grande vilão e não o Vingador que todos tanto temiam. – explicou com urgência.

- Eu sei quem é o Mestre dos Magos e também a Caverna do Dragão, mas você não acha que comparar Alice a ele é um pouco exagero? – perguntei divertido.

- Lógico que não! – disse ofendida. – Aquela coisinha minúscula é psicótica, toda se fazendo de amiguinha, fingindo ser uma bonequinha de porcelana, mas na verdade ela é quase um _Chuck_ _– o boneco assassino_! – exclamou.

- Achei que vocês estavam virando amigas. – disse com descaso. Bella me olhou perplexa.

- Você já me viu sendo amiga de alguma mulher? – perguntou mal humorada. Não consegui evitar a gargalhada que escapou por meus lábios.

- Não. – respondi. – Você mal consegue ser amiga de você mesma.

- Exato! – exclamou. – Não confio naquela criatura das trevas.

- Não exagera Bella, Alice não vai contar nada e outra, em seis meses acaba esse "nosso" contrato. – disse agora me irritando.

- Antes tarde do que nunca. – murmurou.

- Tanto faz, era isso que eu tinha para lhe dizer. – falei, levantando da cadeira em que estava sentado e indo em direção a porta. – Espero não ter acabado com seu bom humor, _senhora Cullen_. – provoquei.

- Agrrr... some daqui seu bastardo! – gritou, enquanto fechava a porta de sua sala.

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

Durante todo o dia Bella ia a minha sala perguntando se tinha alguma notícia de Alice ou se ela já havia contado nosso segredo para os quatro ventos. Fora somente depois que conseguimos ter uma reunião rápida, porém, muito esclarecedora com Alice que Bella relaxou sobre a pequena morena saber sobre nosso matrimônio.

Mas por mais que este pequeno detalhe tenha sido resolvido, tinha algo que ainda me incomodava, porque estavam investigando nós dois sobre a morte de Sam? Eu nunca tive muito contato com ele e que eu saiba Bella também não, então porque nos colocar em uma lista de suspeitos? E quem seriam os outros suspeitos?

Fora com estes pensamentos que deixei o departamento por volta das cinco e meia da tarde, encerrando meu expediente. Como não estava muito com vontade de pedir comida, resolvi passar, no caminho de casa, em um supermercado para comprar algumas coisas para fazer algo eu mesmo.

Não que eu fosse um exímio cozinheiro, mas era algo que de vez em quando gostava de fazer e principalmente porque me ajudava a esvaziar minha cabeça. Felizmente o mercado não estava tão cheio e com agilidade consegui comprar algumas coisas e seguir para casa.

Assim que entrei em minha casa, percebi que a faxineira havia vindo mais cedo e organizado o apartamento. Sorri agradecido, enquanto colocava as compras sobre o balcão da cozinha e voltava até a sala para fechar a porta.

Notei na mesinha, próxima a porta de entrada, as correspondências que sempre esquecia de pegar na portaria, e comecei a olhá-las por cima: contas que eram debitadas automaticamente em minha conta corrente; convite de lançamento de bares, livrarias, filmes; mas fora somente o último envelope que atraiu minha atenção, eu conhecia _muito_ bem aquele tipo de envelope.

Pardo, de tamanho mediano, com o brasão rubro com a palavra _Veritas_ separadas por sílabas e logo abaixo escrito Harvard, tendo ao lado seu endereço em Boston. Fiquei surpreso com o que via, e sem hesitar abri, encontrando uma folha também parda, milimetricamente dobrada. Desdobrei e comecei a ler:

.

**Departamento de Estudos Jurídicos da Universidade de Harvard**

.

Caro Sr. Cullen:

Nosso departamento estará comemorando o sucesso dos formandos nos últimos cinqüenta anos, e seria um imenso prazer se o senhor pudesse nos conceder a honra de estar presente nesta cerimônia, que iremos homenagear os melhores alunos destes últimos anos e também aqueles que colaboram para o desenvolvimento da justiça em nosso país, honrando sua profissão, o Direito e principalmente seus princípios.

Seria um imenso prazer reencontrá-lo nesta festividade e compartilhar um momento histórico de nosso departamento.

Atenciosamente,

**John White**  
Diretor do Departamento de Estudos Jurídicos

.

Terminei a leitura surpreso. Sempre soube destas festividades que a Harvard proporcionava para seus melhores alunos, mas nunca achei que um dia presenciaria uma destas. Sorri animado, mas não pela premissa de encontrar com pessoas poderosas, mas sim porque se eu fui convidado, Bella também foi convidada, encerramos o nosso curso empatado em primeiro lugar da classe.

Talvez Alice tivesse razão, talvez não fosse mesmo a hora de _desistir_.

.

* * *

_**N/A:**__ Hey meus amores!_

_Bem... todo mundo adivinhou que a Alice ia ver o Edward, e de fato era verdade! Mas vamos combinar a astúcia da baixinha em inquirir tudo foi digna de uma boa Alice, não é mesmo?_

_E a Bella e o Edward conversando? Querem saber exatamente como eu sou? É a mistura dos dois, sarcásticos, irritados, neuróticos, bipolares e tudo mais que vocês já estão acostumados! *HUAHUAHUAHUA*_

_Bom, depois de muita gente querendo arrancar essa informação de mim, finalmente vamos saber o que aconteceu com nossos queridinhos para que a Bella pedisse o divórcio. É isso mesmo meus amores, os próximos dois capítulos girarão em torno deste impasse, e posso dizer tem muita gente que não apóia a atitude da Bella, vai passar a concordar com ela! Curiosos? Imagino que sim, mas minha boca é um túmulo... não vou falar nada para não estragar a surpresa!_

_Obrigada a todos que leram, comentaram, favoritaram ou recomendaram os meus mais sinceros agradecimentos, __**JUST JUSTICE**__ é uma história que venho gostando muito de escrever, e por mais que ela exija muitos pensamentos e especulações, muitíssimo obrigada por continuar nesta loucura comigo. E como todos sabem qualquer palavra de apoio, de incentivo, qualquer mínima coisinha me deixa imensamente feliz em ler. _

_Obrigada MESMO a todos por lerem, são vocês que não me deixam desistir disto aqui._

_Ahh... antes que eu me esqueça, meu blog como eu disse antes foi totalmente reformulado, tá com design novo, endereço novo, muitas coisas novas, espero que vocês acessem e comentem, ok? O endereço? Aqui está o link: __http:/ima-dramaqueen__**(ponto)**__blogspot__**(ponto)**__com/__ só tirar a palavra (ponto) e substituir pelo símbolo. ;D_

_Obrigada mais uma vez pelo carinho e atenção, eu realmente AMO muito todos vocês._

_Vemos-nos em breve no próximo capítulo._

_Beijos,_

_Carol._

_.

* * *

_

_**N/B: **__Nossa! Adoro quando o capítulo é tranqüilo e ao mesmo tempo, deixa aquela vontade de continuar lendo. Eu sei que a Carol faz isso pra atiçar a nossa lombriga mesmo, ainda mais com esse final "minha nooooossa, o que o todo gostosão pretende fazer agora?", né? Mas deixa estar, logo mais tem outro capítulo que PROMETE animar nossa vida._

_Ser beta tem umas vantagens legais, sabe? Ela já andou me contando que esse capítulo era só a pontinha do iceberg... (e sim, eu já tô sabendo do iceberg todinho...rs!) o chumbo grosso é do dezessete pra frente. Revelações que vão fazer todo mundo pirar (só mais um pouquinho) e começar a juntar os pontos._

_Portanto, vamos deixar seus comentários pra inspirar nossa "Rainha do crime" (se cuida Agatha Christie!) a NOS CONTAR LOGO PORQUE ELA TEM 10 SUSPEITOS NO ASSASSINATO DO SAM E DA EMILY. HUAHAUHAUHAUHAUA. Isso ela ainda não me revelou, então eu to maluca pra saber, tanto quanto vocês! E reviews são boas e fazem bem pra alma de quem "constrói"._

_Nos vemos em breve, queridos(as)!_

_Bjos,_

_Tod._

_.

* * *

_

**Quer fazer uma pobre autora feliz? oO**

**Deixa uma review para mim, dizendo se você gostou, ou se odiou, se você tem alguma sugestão! Pois sugestões e palpites aqui são fundamentais! *.***

**Ficarei encantada em ler!**

**É isso meus amores, obrigada novamente pelo carinho por essa minha fic.**

**Amo vocês!  
**.

* * *

ps.: o próximo vem com o que todo mundo está louco para saber desde que contei sobre o casamento dos dois, mas no meio do caminho teremos algumas pedras, traições, conversas, obrigações, gritos, choros e o motivo que vai deixar muita gente puta da cara com o Edward! - nunca havia escrito um ps. tão grande antes, hein? ;D


	18. Fugindo do Maldito Passado

_**DISCLAIMER: **__Eu não sou proprietária ou dona da saga __**TWILIGHT**__, todos os personagens e algumas características são de autoria e obra de Stephenie Meyer. Mas a temática, o enredo, e tudo mais que contém na fanfiction __**JUST JUSTICE**__, é de minha autoria. Dessa maneira ela é propriedade __minha__, e qualquer cópia, adaptação, tradução, postagem ou afins sem a minha autorização será denunciado sem piedade. Obrigada pela atenção.  
.

* * *

_

_**N/A: **__Olá meus amores!_

_Como estão? Espero que todos estejam bem e absurdamente loucos para ler este capítulo! *HUAHUAHUAHUA* _

_Ele pode ter demorado um pouquinho, porque assumo pensar como Bella, sentir o que ela sente me desgasta muito, principalmente quando o capítulo é absurdamente longo (26 páginas e mais de 11 mil palavras), e essencial para sabermos o que aconteceu com os dois para ter ocorrido o divórcio deles. SIM! Neste vamos descobrir o que aconteceu com eles. _

_Como eu sei que estão todos ansiosos, vou parando por aqui, só agradecendo a todos que lêem, comentem, se manifestam loucamente no twitter fazendo mil e uma perguntas, às vezes conseguindo pouquíssimas respostas de mim e normalmente se frustrando com todo o mistério que eu faço sobre essa fic, salvo o motivo final, a Tod, minha beta não sabe também de nada, nem mesmo quem é o infiltrado, acho que nem eu sei direito, então fiquem tranqüilas, isso é algo que só irei contar no decorrer da história. *KKKKKKKKKKK*_

_Obrigada a todos, porque como já cansei de dizer aqui, esta fanfic eu escrevo para vocês, sempre procurando melhorar o máximo que eu posso na minha escrita, deixando o texto o mais redondinho e instigante para ler. Obrigada realmente para quem lê, comenta ou não, favorita, recomenda, é cada gesto minúsculo deste que me deixa mais e mais feliz em escrever isto aqui._

_E quem ainda não sabe, sempre alguns dias antes de postar o capítulo eu coloco um spoiler, às vezes grande outros não no meu blog, então sempre dão uma olhadinha lá, ok? Aqui o link, é só substituir a palavra __ponto__ pelo símbolo: __http:/ima-dramaqueen_**(ponto)**_blogspot_**(ponto)**_com/_

_**AGRADEÇO MAIS UMA VEZ PELO CARINHO IMENSO DE VOCÊS.  
OBRIGADA MESMO POR TUDO, AMO MUITO CADA UM DE VOCÊS  
POR FAZER ISSO AQUI ALGO ESPECIAL PARA MIM.**_

_Boa leitura e nos falamos mais adiante. ;D_

_**.

* * *

**_

**JUST JUSTICE**

capítulo dezessete  
Fugindo do Maldito Passado

.

"_**Não poucas vezes esbarramos com o nosso destino  
pelos caminhos que escolhemos para fugir dele.**__**"  
**__- __Jean de La Fontaine__ –_

.

_Isabella Swan_

.

Eu me sentia exausta. Acordei bem humorada e mais bem disposta impossível acreditando que hoje teria boas notícias sobre o maldito caso que me faz perder noites de sono, que me deixa estressada e irritada com uma freqüência inestimável, mas na realidade não eram boas notícias que esse maldito dia me trouxe, foram péssimas. _Terríveis_ notícias.

Primeiro, por ser mais uma vez investigada pelo assassinato cruel e torpe de alguém. Sendo considerada uma das suspeitas de ser quem trai a investigação que me esforcei e me esforço arduamente para punir os _verdadeiros_ culpados.

Como alguém poderia duvidar de mim? E porque acreditar que eu sou a maldita infiltrada que passa informações para um falso italiano que tenta provar sei lá o que para não sei quem?

Eu me sentia como se tivessem me acusando de terrorismo. Como se eu fosse à responsável pelos ataques terroristas que nosso país sofreu em 2001. Era como se eu fosse, aos olhos de quem me investigava, Osama Bin Laden ou Saddam Hussein, duas pessoas frias, calculistas e psicóticas que haviam declarado guerra ao país, o levando para o caos que conhecemos hoje.

Mas ainda tinha outro fator, a segunda péssima notícia deste maldito dia para piorar ainda mais todo o meu dilema interno, fazendo me sentir ainda mais suja e culpada do que diariamente me sentia. Porém neste caso, eu sabia que tinha uma parcela de culpa. Uma enorme parcela de culpa.

Outra pessoa havia descoberto sobre aquilo que tento tão arduamente fugir, e, inutilmente, esconder por tanto tempo. Aquela maldita sombra que vire e mexe vinha me assombrar.

Quer dizer...

Ela nunca se afastava, ainda mais nos últimos meses; ela vivia constantemente me cercando sempre trajando ternos bem cortados que pareciam ter sido feito sobre medida, para aquele corpo alto e ligeiramente musculoso, que possuía ombros largos e exalava uma masculinidade arrebatadora, sempre aguçada ainda mais, por seus incríveis e perspicazes olhos verdes e seus sedutores cabelos bronzes constantemente bagunçados.

Como eu ainda podia-me sentir _tão_ afetada por Edward? Depois de tudo o que ele me fez passar, como eu podia ainda perder meus pensamentos em seu corpo, ou em seu perfume, ou então na forma como ele passa os dedos por seus cabelos bronzes cheio de sensualidade, ou ainda por que eu vivo me perguntando como estaríamos hoje se nada daquilo tivesse acontecido.

Os _'e se'_ eram muitos e sempre me deixavam inquieta e irritada. E tudo por causa de um papel, um título, um erro, uma nuvem negra que paira sobre mim nos últimos anos que parecia nunca esvair, e então, eu havia sido descoberta por mais uma pessoa. Pessoa que eu não conseguia confiar, pessoa essa que na merecia e não deveria saber.

Ninguém deveria saber, na realidade, nem sequer deveria ter acontecido à merda desse erro.

As mesmas perguntas que já havia me feito incansavelmente nestes quatro anos e meio, e nunca tinha conseguido obter uma resposta clara e objetiva parecia me sufocar mais uma vez:

"_Porque aceitei me casar com Edward? E principalmente, porque fizemos aquele maldito pré-nupcial?"_

E as resposta para ambas era tão ridícula quanto às perguntas em si.

"_Amor, paixão, companheirismo, encanto, confiança. _Idiotice_."_

Era exatamente isto: uma imensa idiotice que havia nos custado muito caro e causado danos irreparáveis, pelo menos em mim.

Encostei minha cabeça contra o volante de meu carro, tentando controlar o meu emocional que estava tão frágil como nunca esteve antes.

Não fazia a mínima ideia de quanto tempo me encontrava na garagem de meu prédio, dentro do meu carro, analisando a merda completa que havia sido meu dia, assim como era a minha vida. Eu queria fugir, esquecer de tudo isso, mas me parecia a cada dia, mais e mais impossível. Como gostaria de ter o poder de voltar no tempo e fazer tudo diferente.

Soltei um suspiro cansado. Não tinha como voltar ao passado, à única coisa que devo fazer é conviver com ele e não cometer os mesmos erros no futuro, ou pelo menos era isso que tentava manter em mente.

Observei o painel do meu carro, já fazia um bom tempo que tinha saído do departamento, levando em conta isto, constatei que permaneci quase duas horas dentro do meu carro na garagem do meu próprio prédio, pensando em Edward.

Definitivamente eu não estava nos meus melhores dias. Recolhendo pasta, bolsa e casaco, sai do carro para que finalmente encontrasse o aconchego do meu lar, mesmo que sozinha, já que James andava fazendo seguidas horas extras para conseguir entender como podia comandar uma equipe que antes era liderada pelo finado agente Sam Uley e que se encontrava amedrontada e um caos total neste momento.

Um arrepio de pensar em Sam Uley passou por meu corpo. Ainda não conseguira absorver o impacto que foi ver seu corpo e de sua noiva Emily Young serem retirados de sua casa parcialmente queimados.

Felizmente meu apartamento encontrava-se organizado e limpo, por mais que gostava de cuidar de casa, me sentia imensamente agradecida por James ter me convencido a contratar alguém para manter a casa limpa para nós, por que eu realmente não sentia muito pique para encarar uma faxina depois de um longo dia de trabalho, principalmente nos últimos meses.

Deixei minhas chaves na mesa próxima à entrada, ao lado de uma pilha de correspondências, que veria mais tarde, andando desconfortavelmente – por causa dos saltos que usava desde manhã – caminhei até o quarto, colocando de qualquer jeito minhas coisas sobre uma poltrona e tirando com uma agilidade impressionante para mim, meus sapatos.

Eu necessitava de um banho urgente, considerando o fiasco que foi meu dia, nada melhor que um banho quente e relaxante de banheira, ao som de uma melodia tranqüila e suave de alguma música clássica.

Impressionantemente a água quente e aromatizada, junto com o som tranqüilo da melodia que havia selecionado, foi mais que suficientes para afastar todo o cansaço que estava sentido, sendo até mesmo possível que eu tenha adormecido durante meu banho, pois em certo ponto notei que a água já estava gelada e deixando minha pele toda enrugada. Sai da banheira, secando em uma das toalhas felpudas e macias que havia escolhido meses atrás, quando James e eu decidimos morar juntos.

Sorri com a lembrança.

Fora algo tão inesperado e tão bom que parecia pertencer à outra pessoa não a mim mesma. Com essas lembranças em mente voltei ao quarto, escolhendo para vestir uma das roupas mais confortáveis e aconchegantes que podia encontrar: uma calcinha de algodão e uma camiseta do time de _lacrosse_ de James. Depois de vestida, fui até a cozinha preparar um lanche, estava faminta, mas sem muita empolgação para cozinhar ou pedir algo.

Com meu lanche e um copo de leite em mãos, peguei as correspondências que deveria abrir e segui rumo à sala de televisão, para sei lá, ver algum _sitcom_ ou _reality show_ ridículo. Encontrei _Hell's Kitchen_ e comecei assistir a estupidez e a irritação de Gordon Ramsay aos candidatos a _chef _de cozinha. Aí está uma coisa que nunca entendi sobre esse programa, como pessoas talentosas deixam ser humilhadas por alguém como Gordon? É simplesmente patético.

Depois de ingerir meu lanche e rir das idiotices do programa, resolvi começar a abrir as correspondências que havia trazido comigo. Elas eram basicamente contas para pagar, propagandas, menus de restaurantes, convites para lançamento de livros, lojas ou de restaurantes, cartas dos meus pais, cartas para James, mas a última: um envelope pardo com um símbolo vermelho muito conhecido por mim, me fez ficar surpresa e na falta de uma palavra melhor, _apreensiva_.

Era muito parecido com o envelope que recebi quando fui admitida em Harvard, mas porque eles estariam me mandando algo quatro anos depois que havia me formado era o que eu não conseguia compreender. Rapidamente comecei a abrir a carta e lê-la logo em seguida, mas a minha reação depois que terminei de ler foi choque, revolta e irritação.

Sim, o mais absoluto e incrível sentimento de repulsa.

- Mas nem me pagando muito dinheiro! – exclamei para ninguém, jogando o papel ao lado, no mesmo instante que James entrava na pequena sala.

- Nem pagando muito dinheiro _o quê_? – questionou curioso, vindo até mim dando um ligeiro beijo em meus lábios.

- Um convite que recebi. – disse dando de ombros, o trazendo mais próximo de mim, para beijá-lo avidamente.

- Convite do quê? – inquiriu, fugindo dos meus braços.

Bufei irritada, cruzando meus braços em meu peito fazendo um ligeiro bico.

- De uma cerimônia antiquada, cheia de velhos babões e ex-colegas impertinentes de Harvard. – falei com descaso.

- Daquelas que eles homenageiam os melhores alunos de cada ano? – perguntou impressionado.

- Aham. – disse sem muita emoção analisado clinicamente as pontas dos meus cabelos.

- Uau! – impressionou-se. – Você se formou com honrarias não é mesmo, Bella? – inquiriu com um sorriso nos lábios, dei de ombros. – Bella, meu amor, eles querem te homenagear! – exclamou todo animado.

- E daí? – revidei com descaso. – Eu não vou mesmo. – falei, desligando a televisão e me levantando do sofá.

- Como não, Bella? – perguntou confuso e surpreso. – As universidades da _Ivy League_ gostam de se gabar de seus melhores alunos, principalmente quando eles alcançam tamanho sucesso como você conseguiu, e você está me dizendo que não vai lá receber estas honras e ter esse prazer de ver a cara de muita gente que ficará surpresa em ver uma mulher tão jovem, bonita, sexy como você, já comandando uma subseção inteira no FBI? – provocou James, com um misto de animação e orgulho.

- Tanto faz. – dei de ombros, mais uma vez. – Eu não vou! – exclamei. – Não tenho que me gabar por nada. – disse enfática. – Você vem para a cama? – perguntei sedutora, mudando rapidamente de assunto. – Tinha planejado lhe fazer uma massagem. – provoquei dando uma piscadela.

- Bella... – alertou-me.

- Bem, estarei a sua espera, _nua_. – falei, antes de sair da sala rebolando o máximo que podia. Mal dei três passos, para que os braços fortes e firmes de James me agarrassem pela cintura, e me levassem em seu colo o mais rápido possível para nosso quarto.

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

Infelizmente quando acordei na manhã seguinte – com o som irritante do meu despertador -, não encontrei o corpo quente e másculo de James contra o meu, encontrei somente o vazio, nem mesmo os lençóis estavam quentes mais. Abracei seu travesseiro sentindo o perfume impregnado ali, no mesmo instante que soltava um grito de ódio. Eu necessitava de um sexo maravilhosamente bom e estimulante hoje pela manhã para começar o meu dia melhor.

Lutando com todas as minhas forças, que insistiam que me mantivesse na cama, sai dessa rumando diretamente para o banheiro, onde tomei um longo banho me preparando para mais um longo dia de frustração, irritação e a maldita sombra do meu relacionamento com Edward rondando minha cabeça.

_Por que o passado não podia simplesmente sumir? _

Depois do meu longo ritual matinal, que era composto por um banho, maquiar-me e domar meus cabelos que pareciam ter acordado no melhor estilo _bad hair day_, fui procurar algo que vestir, infelizmente havia me esquecido que precisava ir à lavanderia, por isso a única roupa que não era tão casual como calça jeans e camiseta, ou tão vulgar como uma micro-saia de pregas xadrez e regata, era um vestido preto um pouco acima dos meus joelhos de mangas longas, mas extremamente justo e com um decote em forma de coração que pode deixar muito para a imaginação de algumas pessoas.

E para completar, como a minha sorte é algo inestimável e impressionante, ontem tive a capacidade de manchar com café um dos meus casacos preferidos e como os outros também haviam sofrido com a minha falta de habilidade manual com líquidos, o único que ainda sobreviveu ao desastre ambulante que sou era um que não usava com muita freqüência, primeiro por causa de sua cor, um rosa claro cheio de babados e botões que ganhei da minha mãe quando ainda fazia faculdade, e segundo por causa das lembranças que ele me trazia.

Até mesmo um maldito casaco conseguia me fazer lembrar Edward, ainda mais quando em um momento onde tive um surto psicótico, ou uma experiência fora do corpo, enfrentei o frio estúpido, intenso e grotesco de Boston e fui até seu dormitório usando o maldito casaco e uma – linda, por sinal – lingerie de renda preta e com alguns detalhes em rosa claro, que foi o suficiente para que Edward me perdoasse depois de uma discussão boba que tivemos durante uma aula de Direito Penal.

Definitivamente desenterrar coisas do passado não era algo muito bom, principalmente quando você encontraria alguém dele que com toda certeza se lembraria muito bem de que forma o usei e como ele quase acabou com o maldito casaco, assim como fez com a lingerie.

Como eu queria fugir, esquecer, apagar tudo isso de mim.

Respirei profundamente, não tem como fugir de nada, ainda mais _dele_. Sem mais discussões internas sobre a minha vida, coloquei meus sapatos pretos estilo boneca que estavam em sua caixa, pegando com agilidade minhas coisas que havia colocado sobre a poltrona na noite anterior e sai o mais pesarosa que podia de casa, para enfrentar dia que parecia destinado a ser um pesadelo.

Nem mesmo parar em uma cafeteria no caminho conseguiu me tranqüilizar ou me aquietar, todos pareciam me analisar de cima abaixo. Me sentia como uma puta de luxo, voltando do trabalho de acompanhar algum empresário ou político em um jantar e depois estender a noite em seu quarto de hotel.

Maldita seja minha memória. Maldita seja a minha falta de sorte. Maldita seja minha coordenação motora. Maldito seja esse vestido. E principalmente, _maldito seja esse casaco._

Tentando me controlar ao máximo para não ter um colapso antes do meio dia, voltei ao meu carro, seguindo agora definitivamente para o FBI. Por ainda faltar vinte minutos para as nove da manhã – horário que inicia o expediente para boa parte do prédio – o estacionamento já estava um _inferno_, praticamente lotado, a não ser por uma vaga extremamente afastada e minúscula.

_Deus ilumine meu dia porque ele será um caos._

O caminho até a minha sala foi tranqüilo, ou pelo menos sem nenhum dano permanente, porque primeiro meu cartão de acesso não estava querendo liberar a porra da catraca e segundo porque escorreguei em um maldito piso molhado, onde não colocaram aquele maravilhoso aviso amarelo que indicava que estava molhado. Sim, no que mais o meu dia podia piorar?

Quer dizer, foi só pensar a respeito que tudo ficou realmente pior.

- Bom dia, raio de sol! – disse um animado Edward que entrava pela a porta de seu escritório.

- Só se for para você! – respondi ácida.

- Outch! – fingiu-se de ofendido. – Que foi Bella, anda precisando de uma _ajudinha_? – perguntou cinicamente, dando uma piscadela.

- Não sua! – devolvi. – Me faça um favor Edward: vai para o inferno! – exclamei entrando em minha sala.

- Ei! – gritou, entrando logo em seguida pela minha sala. – Este casaco por uma acaso é _aquele_ casaco? O _daquela _vez? – questionou malicioso, balançando suas sobrancelhas.

- Agrrr... some da minha frente. – berrei, tacando-lhe a primeira coisa que vi, uma pasta de arquivo.

- Obrigado por responder. – disse desviando-se da pasta. – Você ainda fica linda nele, só falta mesmo _aquela _lingerie. – provocou, no mesmo instante em que dava mais um berro de ódio enquanto ele saia da minha sala fechando a porta e gargalhando alto.

Maldito bastardo. Maldito passado. Maldito casaco. Maldito dia.

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

O restante do dia ocorreu como todos os outros: comigo lendo pilhas de arquivos tentando procurar algo que sei lá se existia, por vezes consultando Edward e sempre que fazia isso me frustrando mais do que é naturalmente possível.

Porém, ainda tinha muito chão para o dia acabar, e fora por volta das três da tarde que Eleazar me chamou para que fosse a sua sala para uma reunião de emergência.

Evidentemente não foi nenhuma surpresa encontrar Edward indo também para lá, pelo jeito ele queria saber como estava andando as coisas sobre o _il dio_, ou nos informar algum dado novo.

Lauren, sua secretária, assim que nos viu pediu para que entrássemos, pois Eleazar estava a nossa espera. Edward e eu nos entreolhamos surpresos, nunca – nem mesmo nos casos mais urgentes Lauren pedia para que entrássemos sem antes informar seu chefe que estávamos ali. Pelo jeito era algo realmente _muito_ importante e urgente.

Eleazar estava sentado atrás em sua gigantesca e imponente mesa de madeira lei, lendo despreocupadamente e com um sorriso em seu rosto algo que não conseguia imaginar o que fosse. Olhei rapidamente para Edward, procurando, sei lá, uma resposta, mas ele deu de ombros, enquanto nos sentávamos nas duas cadeiras em frente à mesa.

Foi somente quando Edward coçou sua garganta cinco minutos mais tarde que Eleazar levantou sua cabeça e nos encarou. Fazia dias que não o via pessoalmente, na verdade, desde o assassinato de Sam Uley e sua noiva Emily Young, e nesse período de uma semana, parecia ter envelhecido anos, seus cabelos que antes eram todos pretos estavam começando a ser manchados por alguns fios grisalhos, sua pele estava mais pálida do que me lembrava e seu rosto extremamente abatido.

Eu havia me esquecido que todo o erro, toda falha, toda a merda que acontecia no FBI ou em qualquer ramo da justiça estadudiniense caia sobre os ombros de Eleazar. Eu poderia apostar que ele estava se sentindo o maior fracasso, o maior incompetente no momento. Eu me sentia assim e não tinha um terço da responsabilidade que ele tem.

- Nossa! Vocês foram rápidos, Edward e Isabella. – disse com um sorriso animado. – Por favor, não me olhem com essas caras de que morreu alguém, não trago más notícias desta vez. – manifestou-se.

- E o que seria então, senhor? – perguntou Edward curioso. Eleazar sorriu maliciosamente.

- Bom... me deixe começar com uma pergunta inocente. – falou com um sorriso fraternal. – Vocês sabem me dizer em que faculdade adquiri meu diploma de bacharel em Direito? – perguntou polidamente.

- Harvard, senhor. – respondi com um sorriso.

- Exatamente, Isabella. – concordou animado. – E quem mais se graduou nesta renomada Universidade? – inquiriu, nos olhando curioso.

- _Nós_. – respondemos em uníssono. Eleazar sorriu animado com a nossa resposta.

- Muito bom. – deu um ligeiro aceno de cabeça. – Desta maneira acredito veemente que vocês receberam uma carta recentemente os convidando para uma festa em homenagem aos ex-alunos? – perguntou cuidadosamente.

- Sim senhor. – respondeu Edward, enquanto acenava cuidadosamente com a cabeça em confirmação. Eleazar ampliou seu sorriso.

- Ótimo! – exclamou, esfregando suas mãos e nos encarando com um sorriso, arrisco a dizer, muito animado em seu rosto. – Assim facilita o pedido que tenho para fazer aos dois.

- E que pedido seria Eleazar? – perguntei curiosa. Mais uma vez ampliou seu sorriso.

- Bom, como além de me graduar em Direito e fazer mestrado em Harvard, sendo também por um breve período de tempo membro do corpo docente do curso de Direito – sorriu largamente. –, e atualmente como secretário da Defesa do país eles irão me homenagear, como John me disse ao telefone: _'a grande homenagem da noite pela contribuição na justiça do país será sua!'_ – expôs fazendo aspas com as mãos.

- Parabéns! – dissemos em uníssono.

- Obrigado, mas não é grande coisa. – falou, fazendo um gesto de como se deixasse para lá com sua mão. – Por isso eu preciso que vocês me ajudem em algo.

- Claro. O que seria Eleazar? – questionou desta vez Edward.

- A mãe de Carmen teve que ser internada por causa de um problema cardíaco, e infelizmente não posso deixá-la sozinha aqui em Washington, ainda mais com o nervosismo que ela está por conta dos pareceres médicos. – explicou concisamente.

- Espero que não seja nada grave. – solidarizei-me.

- Obrigado Isabella, significa muito. – disse com um sorriso simpático. – Por causa disto eu não poderei ir a esta homenagem, então gostaria de pedir para que vocês me representassem ao recebê-la, já que ambos além de serem convidados também serão homenageados. – explanou.

- Oh! – me surpreendi.

- Algum problema? – questionou olhando do meu rosto para o de Edward.

- Nenhum senhor. – disse rapidamente Edward.

- Hum... er... é que estava planejando em não ir senhor. – falei lentamente. Edward imediatamente virou sua cabeça para mim com um olhar inquiridor, enquanto Eleazar fechava seus olhos em fendas e me analisava clinicamente.

- E porque você não iria, Isabella? Tem outro compromisso por aqui? – perguntou autoritariamente.

- Não senhor. – respondi rapidamente. – É que hum... er... não gostaria de encontrar _algumas_ pessoas. – disse timidamente, abaixando meu rosto envergonhado. Senti os olhos de Edward me observando, eles pareciam me queimar com tamanha curiosidade que seu dono sentia.

- Mas porque Isabella? Por causa do casamento de vocês? Tem alguém em Harvard que sabe deste _detalhe_? – especulou interessado.

- Não! – praticamente berrei.

- Então por quê? – questionou sem rodeios.

- Porque... porque... – as palavras me faltavam. Eu não sabia o que diria, na verdade nem eu sabia direito os motivos para que eu não fosse. Era algo dentro de mim, algo no meu íntimo que me dizia que era uma péssima idéia. – Porque existem muitas lembranças? – respondi, soando mais como uma pergunta.

- Porque existem muitas lembranças? – repetiu Eleazar estupefato. – Acredito que você viva com a _lembrança_ diariamente. – explanou apontando para Edward, que me encarava inquieto.

- Desculpe-me senhor. – falei baixinho, com a cabeça baixa e totalmente envergonhada, se pudesse sumir naquela cadeira agora eu faria.

- Tudo bem Isabella. Só espero que você enfrente seus problemas como a adulta que é, e não ficar fugindo deles como você está fazendo agora, parecendo uma adolescente medrosa. – disse de maneira fraternal, muito parecido com o meu pai, quando ele me dava broncas na época da escola.

"Isto também vale para o senhor, Edward." – olhou agora para Edward, que voltou o seu olhar que estava em mim para Eleazar. – "Vocês fogem de algo que fizeram porque quiseram ninguém os obrigou a casar ou assinar aquele pré-nupcial, ambos eram maiores de idade e adultos quando fizeram. Foi à vontade dos dois, porque como vocês me contaram e o que li na ata de audiência, ninguém os coagiu a nada, nem mesmo um ao outro." – ponderou.

- Desculpe. – murmurou Edward.

- Eu não quero as desculpas de vocês, eu gostaria que vocês parassem de ficar fugindo, fingindo que não aconteceu nada! – exclamou Eleazar levantando-se de sua cadeira. – Vocês sabem que aconteceu algo e principalmente algo que acabou com o relacionamento de vocês que vem ajudando ambos a ficarem fugindo do passado, se odiando por algo que aconteceu há anos. Só espero que um dia vocês conversem sobre isto, e quem sabe consigam se entender por bem ou por mal. – disse cansado.

Edward e eu nos entreolhamos espantados. Nunca em hipótese alguma imaginei Eleazar nos dando uma lição de moral, ainda mais sobre algo tão pessoal quanto nosso relacionamento. Só espero que ele não saiba sobre o que aconteceu naquele fim de semana que resultou este desfecho.

- Bom, espero contar com os dois em Boston para receber a homenagem que vão fazer – falou, voltando ao seu tom superior e divertido. -, já comuniquei o Sr. White e ele está ciente que ambos receberão a homenagem por mim. Também tomei a liberdade e comprei as passagens e fiz as reservas no hotel para vocês. – explanou nos entregando um envelope para cada. – Fiquem tranqüilos vocês não terão que expor o _segredinho_ de vocês. – disse irritado, sentando-se novamente em sua cadeira.

- Eleazar, perdoe-me por meu comportamento anterior, é um pouco difícil lidar com tudo isso. – disse séria.

- Tudo bem Isabella, não é meu problema e também não devo me meter. – sorriu apologético. – Espero que vocês se divirtam este fim de semana. Aposto que aqueles figurões da Harvard vão falar sobre os motivos para o meu não comparecimento. – explanou, gargalhando em seguida.

- Eles não sabem o motivo? – perguntou Edward com um sorriso torto.

- Lógico que não! – exclamou horrorizado. – Se descobrirem que eu não irei por causa da minha sogra aqueles palhaços vão ficar me chamando de frouxo para o resto dos meus dias. Disse-lhes que irei fazer a minha sétima lua de mel ou algo assim. – gargalhou novamente, Edward e eu compartilhamos de sua risada.

Eleazar entrou em um longo monólogo sobre seus antigos colegas de classe e também alguns membros do corpo docente que não o suportavam tê-lo entre eles. Previsivelmente que algumas figuras, ou museus e fósseis, como Eleazar e Edward apelidaram, continuavam praticamente enterrados em suas cadeiras, esperando serem homenageados ou receber um busto de bronze ou memorial.

Apesar das risadas e do clima leve que estava na sala, eu não conseguia me aquietar. Voltar aquele campus em que Edward e eu compartilhamos os melhores e os piores momentos de nosso relacionamento, não era algo que planejava tão cedo. Mas como fora obrigada a enfrentar aquele lugar que mantém vivo tantos fantasmas meus só espero não encontrar o principal deles, aquela _maldita_. A causa da minha ruína.

Deixamos a sala de Eleazar, após o mesmo nos dispensar para preparar nossas coisas para a viagem no dia seguinte. Fora somente quando estávamos longe da sala de Eleazar, no corredor próximo a nossa sala que Edward me parou.

- Bella... – começou. – Eleazar tem razão, precisamos conversar sobre o que aconteceu. – disse baixo e amorosamente.

- Talvez. – respondi, dando de ombros. – Mas não hoje e também não tão cedo, ainda não estou pronta para _"conversar sobre o que aconteceu"_. – repeti sua frase fazendo aspas com os dedos, saindo o mais rápido possível de perto de Edward.

Se eu teria que ir a um coquetel e depois a um baile de gala precisava comprar algo e também se iria rever o lugar em que foi tanto a minha felicidade e ruína em menos de alguns anos, eu necessitava de pelo menos uma hora de terapia, para que não entrasse em colapso na frente de alguém importante.

Entrando em minha sala, peguei minhas coisas com agilidade, caçando meu celular em minha bolsa, enviei rapidamente uma mensagem de texto para James dizendo que iria me atrasar, pois iria ao shopping fazer algumas compras. Assim que a mensagem foi enviada busquei na agenda de telefone o número do meu terapeuta, pedindo para que me encaixasse com urgência para ainda hoje, felizmente ele disse que me atenderia às sete e meia da noite, como faltava um pouco mais do que três horas, optei por ir primeiro ao shopping fazer as malditas compras.

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

Após as minhas compras no shopping que além de dois vestidos novos para usar um no coquetel de sexta-feira e outro no baile de sábado, comprei algumas peças para trabalhar – já que meu guarda-roupa estava bastante precário -, saias, calças, camisas, blusas, jaquetas e mais dois novos casacos, porque eu pretendia nunca mais usar essa coisa horrenda e cheia de lembranças que estava usando hoje, aproveitando que todo o shopping estava em promoção, por ser depois das festas de fim de ano, adquiri também alguns sapatos e para a felicidade de James, algumas lingeries.

Em menos de duas horas e trinta minutos tinha gastado o suficiente para pelo menos até o meio do ano. Observando que estava perto do meu horário no terapeuta, comi algo no primeiro restaurante que vi: um cheeseburguer com batatas fritas e um copo gigante de refrigerante, para em seguida ir a minha terapia.

Doutor Stuart não estava muito feliz em me ver, disse que se toda vez que uma crise se aproximasse eu tivesse que me consultar com ele, nunca que iria conseguir melhorar. Eu sabia que ele tinha razão, mas como eu pago muito caro para que ele me atenda, não adiantava de nada seus comentários, por mais certos que eles sejam.

Assim que sentei na poltrona de couro vermelho que normalmente ocupava em nossas conversas, comecei a narrar para ele sobre os acontecimentos dos dois últimos dias.

Sobre aquela maldita e impertinente Mestre dos Magos ter descoberto sobre o segredo que eu e Edward mantemos e como não confio nela sobre isso. Óbvio que ele disse que eu deveria me aproveitar da chance e começar a me relacionar melhor com mulheres as tendo como amigas, por que isso me ajudaria na superação dos meus problemas e blá blá blá. Eu sabia que essa abordagem de ser amiga de mulheres nunca funcionaria para mim, nem mesmo no meu leito de morte.

Falei com muita indignidade sobre a nova acusação que estavam explicitando em mim. Henry Stuart ouviu toda a minha revolta sobre isso em silêncio, o que era comum quando entrávamos sobre os assuntos do FBI, uma vez como ele havia me dito quando lhe perguntei, ele não tinha conhecimento para dar qualquer palpite e não cabia a ele expor suas opiniões, não que ele não às tivessem, desta maneira ele me informou que quando este fosse o enfoque da 'nossa' conversa ele seria tipo um padre, alguém que eu confessasse meus problemas e pecados sem nenhuma intervenção, salvo quando elas abalavam meu estado psicológico, o que segundo ele era irrelevante perante meu estado psicológico já bastante danificado.

Porém, o enfoque maior desta sessão foi para a questão mais preocupante: ir a Boston. Retornar ao campus da Harvard onde passei por tantos problemas, reviver os caminhos que Edward e eu fizemos, e, possivelmente encontrando um _dos_ motivos de nossa separação. Ele me orientou para que aproveitasse essa situação e contasse tudo o que aconteceu naquela sexta-feira e nas semanas seguintes logo após nossa separação, mas ainda não me sentia pronta para contar tudo a ele e provavelmente nunca estaria.

Por conta disto entramos em uma longa conversa sobre superação, perdão, benevolência e mais um monte de merda, porém, Dr. Stuart sabia muito bem como eu era teimosa e nada o que ele me instruía eu seguia, ainda mais quando era sobre Edward e nosso maldito passado.

Com o fim da sessão ele pediu para que eu fizesse um resumo diário dos próximos dias, para que o entregasse na próxima semana para que ele entendesse o que senti ao voltar onde tudo começou. Não gostei muito da idéia, mas como ele pediu e disse que isso de certa forma seria importante aceitei fazer o maldito diário.

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

Para o meu azar a hora do meu embarque para Boston veio com mais rapidez do que eu gostaria e como James estava trancafiado dentro do prédio do FBI trabalhando, decidi ir de taxi até o aeroporto, o que realmente foi uma excelente escolha porque o trânsito da cidade estava literalmente um caos.

Felizmente consegui chegar a tempo para pegar o vôo, apesar da imensa fila no balcão da companhia aérea para fazer _check in_, assim que o fiz segui imediatamente para a sala de embarque que já começava com os procedimentos do mesmo. Entrei na aeronave e encontrei a minha poltrona e me surpreendi ao encontrar Edward já ali, submerso em um livro.

- Edward. – cumprimentei polidamente.

- Bella. – replicou sem desviar a atenção de seu livro. Fiquei surpresa com isto, Edward não era assim, não perdia uma chance de fazer qualquer comentário por mais sutil que seja, acho que esta ida a Boston estava fazendo tão mal para mim quando para ele.

Uma hora e quarenta minutos depois estávamos aterrissando na fria e impressionante Boston. Com poucas trocas de palavras entre Edward e eu, decidimos compartilhar um taxi, uma vez que ficaríamos no mesmo hotel.

Sem demora estávamos em frente ao hotel que Eleazar tinha reservado para nós, próximo a Harvard. Edward agindo como um perfeito cavalheiro carregou a minha mala até a recepção do mesmo que estava uma verdadeira loucura de tão lotado. Após intermináveis minutos, finalmente começaram a nos atender. Edward permanecia calado conforme o recepcionista digitava nossos dados.

- Senhor Cullen? Senhorita Swan? – chamou o recepcionista de pele amarelada, olhos puxados e cabelos negros, imediatamente Edward e eu olhamos para o rapaz. – Aconteceu um _pequeno_ imprevisto com as suas reservas. – disse cautelosamente.

- Que tipo de imprevisto? – perguntei lentamente.

- A comitiva do senador do Texas veio com um membro a mais, então tivemos que ceder um dos quartos e como as reservas estava no nome de Eleazar Campbell, cedemos uma delas. – explicou apreensivo.

- Mas como vocês fazem isto? E o respeito ao cliente? – inquiri irritada.

- Me perdoe senhorita Swan, nosso gerente pediu para que lhes oferecesse a estadia totalmente gratuita com todos os benefícios que possuímos no hotel se concordarem em _dividir_ o mesmo quarto. – expôs rapidamente.

- Nenhuma chance de algum quarto ficar desocupado ou então vocês nos encaminharem para algum outro hotel? – questionou Edward, ligeiramente nervoso.

- A cidade está recebendo inúmeras festividades este fim de semana, e todos os hotéis e pousadas estão completamente lotados. – falou com pesar.

Edward e eu nos entreolhamos, seus olhos me faziam uma pergunta muda, mas que eu sabia perfeitamente o que significava: se tinha algum problema. Tinha imensos problemas, o fato de estar de volta a esta cidade já era um imenso problema, porém como não tinha escapatória, concordei com um aceno de cabeça.

O recepcionista cuidou dos detalhes restantes com rapidez, para em seguida chamar um ajudante para levar nossas coisas ao quarto, afirmando que em alguns minutos estaria enviando ao quarto um delicioso _coffee break_.

Bastou o ajudante que trouxe nossas bagagens, deixá-las próxima a entrada do quarto e deixando-nos a sós que Edward falou após observar a cama que estava estrategicamente no meio do quarto:

- Não é como se nunca tivéssemos dividido a mesma cama. – somente rolei meus olhos indo até a minha mala em busca de uma roupa confortável para um bom e longo banho.

Após sair do banheiro encontrei Edward sentado em uma das cadeiras da pequena mesa que tinha no quarto desfrutando o tal _coffee break_ que haviam nos prometido, só percebendo que estava realmente faminta quando vi as guloseimas em cima da mesa, por isso sentei-me ao lado de Edward e comemos em silêncio.

Era estranho o nosso silêncio, porque parecia que ambos estavam medindo palavras para sei lá o que, era como se tivéssemos medo de dizer algo que pudesse piorar uma situação que estava à beira de um colapso ainda maior. Terminamos o tal lanche da mesma maneira que começou: silenciosamente. Edward murmurou algo como tirar um cochilo, enquanto eu buscava o livro que estava lendo durante o vôo e me acomodando no sofá para a leitura.

Fora por volta das seis e meia, quando Edward acordou com seu telefone, e disse que deveríamos nos arrumar, pois o tal coquetel começaria as oito. Assim que ele entrou no banheiro, fui até a minha mala buscando o vestido que comprei para a ocasião, e como já tinha tomado banho mais cedo, tratei de vesti-lo com rapidez.

O tecido de cetim preto, com a renda verde por cima deslizou por meu corpo, abraçando todas as minhas curvas. O decote tomara que caia em formato de coração não era chamativo ou vulgar, o cumprimento era um pouco acima de meus joelhos, deixando que o padrão da renda formasse a barra. Na cintura uma fina faixa de cetim preto, quebrava o intenso verde da renda. Subi o zíper lateral do vestido, para em seguida buscar meus sapatos pretos – estilo _pumps_ – na mala, juntamente com um dos casacos pretos que havia comprado e minha maquiagem que estava em um pequeno estojo.

Coloquei meus sapatos e casaco sobre uma cadeira e caminhei com meu estojo de maquiagem até a penteadeira com espelho que tinha ao lado do armário do quarto, começando a me maquiar com agilidade. Após terminar minha maquiagem, soltei meus cabelos do coque em que estavam deixando-os deslizando ondulados por minhas costas, no mesmo momento que Edward saia do banheiro somente de cueca boxer.

Fechei meus olhos com incredulidade.

- Você não poderia ter se vestido no banheiro? – perguntei, evitando olhar seu reflexo no espelho, mas falhando miseravelmente.

- Ah, por favor, Bella. Não tem nada aqui que você não tenha visto antes. – disse com descaso, procurando algo em sua mala.

- Mas mesmo assim Edward, esta situação já é ridícula e você ainda piora! – exclamei ligeiramente irritada.

- Ei! Desculpa, eu me esqueci, ok? – ponderou. Soltei um suspiro cansado.

- Tudo bem. – disse vencida, fechando meu estojo de maquiagem e voltando a minha mala para guardá-la.

Felizmente Edward não demorou muito para se arrumar, vestindo uma calça social preta com blazer preto e uma camisa cinza escura, em minutos ele estava pronto. Coloquei com agilidade meus sapatos e casaco e fomos para o maldito coquetel que seria realizado no próprio campus.

Havia me esquecido como era absurdamente frio em Boston no mês de janeiro e óbvio que do caminho do táxi até o local que iríamos passei muito frio. Edward ofereceu-me seu casaco – que ele espertamente havia colocado sobre se blazer, mas recusei-me, por questões pessoais. Afinal já bastava estarmos em um local repleto de memórias e ainda usaria algo seu? _Sem chances_.

Maldita memória. Maldito frio. Maldita Boston. Maldito coquetel. Maldito vestido. Maldito casaco por não me esquentar o suficiente.

No local estavam presentes alguns ex-alunos, segundo a recepcionista da festa, somente aqueles que se formaram nos primeiros lugares em cada ano e membros do corpo docente foram convidados.

Como nem eu, muito menos Edward, conhecíamos todos ali, passamos a noite um do lado do outro, volte e meia conversando com alguns dos nossos professores que perguntavam sempre duas coisas: o que estávamos fazendo hoje em dia, trabalhando em que área da justiça estadudiniense, e/ou se estávamos casados, namorando ou noivos, já que estava usando o anel que James havia me dado.

Definitivamente não foi uma das melhores noites para nenhum de nós dois, desta maneira duas horas e meia depois que havíamos chegado, saímos da dita festa voltando para o nosso hotel.

Assim que saímos do táxi, Edward disse para que eu subisse, pois ele iria dar um tempo no bar do hotel, e como estava extremamente cansada concordei com ele e voltei para o quarto, onde depois de tirar a roupa já estava colocando um pijama de inverno extremamente quente e confortável, fui retirar a maquiagem do meu rosto e fazer minha higiene pessoal noturna, cai sobre a cama aconchegante e convidativa em um sono profundo e sem sonhos.

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

Acordei com um estalo na manhã seguinte, sentindo uma sensação estranha. Mesmo com a minha falta de coordenação motora me sentei com agilidade sobre a cama, observando todo o quarto.

Ele parecia exatamente da mesma maneira que havia deixado na noite anterior, salvo pelas roupas de Edward colocadas cuidadosamente sobre uma cadeira e com ele dormindo profundamente ao meu lado.

Entrei em choque.

Mais rápido do que meu cérebro comandou, meus olhos foram para mim, notando que ainda estava completamente vestida com o pijama que havia colocado na noite anterior. Suspirei aliviada, pelo menos por um segundo, antes de olhar para Edward.

Ele estava dormindo de barriga para baixo, seus braços estavam por baixo do travesseiro, como se o tivesse abraçando. Sua boca estava ligeiramente aberta e ele roncava baixinho. Apesar de o cobertor estar próximo a sua nuca, percebi que ele vestia uma camiseta azul e sabendo que seria muita preocupação minha olhei por debaixo da coberta para verificar se ele estava de calças. Por uma sorte quase que milagrosa, felizmente ele estava vestindo uma calça de moletom.

Soltei um suspiro sonoro de alívio.

Pelo menos por essa noite Edward não estava sendo tão impertinente. O mais cuidadosamente e silenciosamente que podia, sai da cama indo até a minha mala buscando uma roupa confortável e quente, entrei no banheiro para tomar um banho que me despertaria.

Depois de estar extremamente aquecida e vestida, sai o mais silenciosamente possível do banheiro para guardar minhas coisas em minha mala, e felizmente, Edward continuava profundamente e _belamente_ adormecido.

Parei por alguns segundos observando sua beleza paralisante. Seus braços relaxados por debaixo do travesseiro mostravam seus músculos definidos. Suas bochechas estavam rosadas, e contra o algodão branco dos lençóis parecia um querubim, contrastando com sua pele clara e macia. Seus cabelos bronzes estavam todos bagunçados deixando alguns fios sobre sua testa. Seus cílios longos e negros estavam encostados de maneira tão delicada contra suas bochechas escondendo seus incríveis e belos olhos verdes, como esmeralda.

Um suspiro de contentamento escapou por meus lábios sem a minha autorização, imediatamente me censurei por estar admirando Edward. Com uma raiva sobrenatural de mim mesma, peguei o casaco que vim de Washington, um cachecol e minha bolsa, saindo o mais rápido possível daquele quarto.

Ficar ali não estava fazendo bem a minha sanidade.

Voltar a esta cidade com Edward e reviver praticamente tudo o que aconteceu durante quase cinco anos não era o melhor para o meu emocional.

Optei por não tomar café da manhã no hotel e enfrentar as ruas abarrotas de Boston e ir a algum lugar onde eu pudesse ficar sozinha por mais tempo possível. Depois de parar em uma cafeteria na _Harvard Square_, enfrentando o vento gelado, segui andando pelas ruas longas e com inúmeras curvas até o _Boston Common Park_, um dos mais antigos e belos parques da cidade que é principalmente conhecido pelo cemitério que ele agrega onde estão enterrados o artista Gilbert Stuart; um dos primeiros poetas da América Charles Sprague; entre outros.

Aproveitei que apesar do frio incessante o vento havia parado e um tímido sol invernal saia por detrás das nuvens da cidade para sentar próximo ao lago observando inúmeras pessoas fazendo suas caminhadas matinais, ou pais brincando com seus filhos, ou ainda jovens casais de namorados.

Deixei a minha mente vagar por lembranças de uma época passada, aonde muitas e muitas vezes durante os sábados ou domingos Edward e eu vínhamos para este parque passar um tempo sozinhos, longe de toda a loucura que nos cercava no campus, onde não demonstrávamos que tínhamos alguma coisa.

Sem nenhuma autorização minha mente voltou para aquele fim de semana que marcou o fim do nosso relacionamento. Como me senti a pior pessoa do mundo. Traída. Sem amor. Sem expectativa. Sem nenhuma lembrança ou companhia comigo, somente as minhas lágrimas que manchavam meu rosto relembrando tudo o que tinha visto e o que tinha acontecido.

Novas lágrimas por conta da lembrança começaram a tomar meus olhos. Flashes daquela noite e de todo aquele trauma começaram a me tomar. Eu me sentia doente. Minha cabeça doía, me deixando fraca, quase desmaiando de tão terrível era tudo aquilo. Eu queria gritar, mas um nó de desespero acumulou-se em minha garganta. Eu tremia, mas não era de frio ou medo, mas sim de tristeza.

Eu não conseguia me controlar, era como se tivesse me afundando no mesmo limbo que estive durante meu último ano nesta cidade, onde não tinha forças para lutar contra, somente lamentando o que tinha acontecido.

Foi com um imenso susto que despertei do meu transe. Era uma mensagem de texto de Edward, perguntando onde eu estava, pois já era tarde e logo começaria o baile que deveríamos ir. Olhei a hora e notei que passei praticamente o dia todo ali, sentada e admirando a merda completa que era a minha vida e principalmente o que ela havia se tornado na última década.

Cansada e com fome, mas sem um pingo de vontade de comer algo, decidi pegar um táxi na volta para o hotel. Dentro do carro notei o crepúsculo avançando por meio aos prédios da cidade, um suspiro cansado saiu por meus lábios, no exato momento em que o taxista parava em frente ao hotel, joguei algumas notas para o motorista saindo o mais rápido possível do carro, caminhando pelo longo saguão que estava repleto de pessoas, todas em roupas de gala. Definitivamente eu estava extremamente atrasada.

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

Após um longo banho e depois de comer algumas frutas, que Edward gentilmente pediu para que entregassem no quarto, comecei a me arrumar. Sequei meus cabelos, tentando fazer uma escova, que acabou deixando os fios não tão ondulados, mas mesmo assim ligeiramente desta maneira, maquiei-me o mais natural possível – não estava nem um pouco feliz em ir a este baile, saindo do banheiro de volta para o quarto para vestir o vestido que havia comprado.

Edward para não me constranger, havia fechado a porta do quarto enquanto ele estava na pequena saleta lendo algo. Retirei o roupão branco e felpudo do hotel que usava, revelando uma lingerie clara. Olhei-me no espelho a minha frente, era um belo conjunto. Uma calcinha de renda com as laterais médias e um sutiã tomara de caia do mesmo tom que contra o vestido não apareceria.

Peguei o longo vestido de _chiffon_ de seda de um tom nude e o vesti. Era um vestido simples, de um ombro só franzido somente no busto sendo delimitada com uma faixa torcida do mesmo tecido que vinha logo abaixo, deixando que o tecido caísse solto até meus pés. Subi o zíper lateral e me olhei no espelho.

O tom claro, quase como creme, era praticamente o mesmo de minha pele pálida, mas que com meus cabelos castanhos escuros ondulados e uma maquiagem leve – que marcava bem meus olhos castanhos, o deixava mais sofisticado. Calcei meus sapatos estilo _pumps_ nude, um pouco mais claro que o do vestido e sai do quarto para encontrar Edward em seu smoking preto sentado na sala.

Seu olhar sobre mim deixou-me repentinamente constrangida, pude sentir minhas bochechas sendo tingidas de vermelho. Me senti quente. Tentando disfarçar peguei uma capa de lã marrom que havia comprado para usar sobre o vestido e a minha bolsa, mas mesmo assim ainda continuava a sentir seus olhos me analisando.

- Vamos? – pedi, finalmente falando e olhando para o seu rosto.

- Vamos. – respondeu um Edward meio atônico. – Você está linda, Bella. – elogiou.

- Obrigada. Você também não está nada mal. – brinquei com um sorriso. Edward somente sorriu torto me ajudando a sair do quarto.

Felizmente o frio não estava tão intenso como na noite anterior, mas mesmo assim o tecido fino do vestido não foi o suficiente para me aquecer, e desta vez não pude recusar o abraço de Edward para abrandar o frio, pelo menos até a entrada do local do baile.

Era como se tivesse voltado ao meu baile de formatura, acompanhada mais uma vez por Edward. Assim que deixamos nossos casacos com uma das recepcionistas inúmeras máquinas fotográficas começaram a tirar fotos nossas, eu me sentia cega com tantos flashes. Com um pouco de dificuldade conseguimos nos livrar dos fotógrafos e seguir para a mesa em que haviam nos colocado, junto com outras pessoas que se formaram conosco. Para a minha _infelicidade_.

Lado a lado Edward e eu começamos a seguir pelos corredores cumprimentando algumas autoridades e ex-professores nossos, e em alguns casos respondendo a mesma maldita pergunta: _vocês estão juntos?_

Aí está um dos grandes motivos para que eu não viesse.

Mas o principal motivo para que eu não viesse estava sentada na mesa em que deveríamos sentar, usando um longo e vulgar vestido cor de rosa.

Renesmee Moore, a mulher que havia conseguido acabar com a minha vida. Que havia feito do meu último ano nesta instituição um pesadelo que me aterroriza até hoje, estava presente. Assim que viu Edward e eu caminhando lado a lado a infeliz fez uma cara de surpresa que durou apenas alguns segundos antes de se levantar e vir ao nosso encontro.

Seus cabelos longos e castanhos de um tom muito parecido com os meus estavam presos em um rabo de cavalo baixo na lateral, com sua franja também de lado. Sua maquiagem era forte em tons de rosa e prata, chamando a atenção para seus olhos verdes, em seus lábios um batom cor de rosa os iluminava.

Apesar de sua simplicidade no rosto e cabelo, por assim dizer, seu vestido passava longe disto. O rosa do tecido conforme andava parecia brilhar e chamar mais a atenção se possível, ainda mais tendo um decote extremamente exagerado e vulgar exibindo seus imensos seios siliconados. O vestido que parecia um daqueles usados por _misses_ em cerimônias do tipo '_Miss Universo'_ descia colado por seu corpo, mas o que não a impedia de andar com a sensualidade vulgar comum dessa maldita vagabunda, era uma enorme fenda frontal que vinha até o topo de suas coxas, em seus pés sapatos estilo _peep toe_ prata.

Conforme caminhava em minha direção ela rebola provocativa e lançava olhares repletos de desejo a Edward. Senti o gosto de bile subindo, ela era a personificação de tudo o que eu mais odiava em uma mulher. E ainda mais vestida de rosa.

Se naquele filme com a Meryl Streep e a Anne Hathaway o Diabo vestia Prada no pesadelo da minha vida ele vestia cor de rosa e se achava a personificação de uma boneca Barbie.

Depois ainda me perguntavam por que não suportava esta maldita cor.

Tentei manter minha calma, apesar de minha respiração estar ruidosa, Edward rapidamente olhou para mim em uma pergunta silenciosa do que estava acontecendo, somente balancei a cabeça, como se tivesse afirmando que não era absolutamente nada, no mesmo segundo em que ela parava perto de nós. Frente a frente.

- Edward Cullen e Isabella Swan – começou com sua voz anasalada e infantil. -, quem diria que um dia os veria _juntos_. – provocou.

- Renesmee Moore! – exclamou Edward, indo abraçá-la. – Quanto tempo! Como você está? – questionou afastando-se e a observando de cima a baixo. Tive que lutar para não rolar meus olhos.

- Estou bem. – disse com um sorriso cínico, voltando seu olhar para mim. – Você está linda Isabella, não sabia que estavam juntos. – falou, me analisando clinicamente.

- Obrigada. – dei sorriso falso. – E não, não _estamos_ juntos, infelizmente _trabalhamos_ juntos e nosso chefe, o secretário de defesa, pediu para que viéssemos em seu lugar. – respondi com descaso.

- Uau! – exclamou espantada. – Vocês trabalham para Eleazar Campbell? – questionou.

- Sim, somos do FBI. – respondi com rudeza. – Agora se me dão licença vou cumprimentar o Senhor Carter. – expus com mau humor, me afastando dos dois.

Eu não conseguia acreditar como essa _vagabunda_ ainda podia dirigir a palavra para mim, ainda mais com o que ela me fez, e ela sabia muito bem disso.

Maldita. Maldita. Maldita Renesmee Moore.

A noite não poderia passar o mais lentamente do que estava e mais irritante também. Não que eu tivesse algo com Edward, mas a _biscate_ se insinuou para ele a noite toda, praticamente esfregando aqueles seios falsos na cara dele, sem contar, é claro, a sua mão que pousava indiscretamente em sua coxa, próxima a sua virilha.

Conversinhas ao pé do ouvido, risinhos compartilhados. Pareciam que havia esquecido que tinha outras pessoas na mesa que não estavam nem um pouco a vontade de presenciar um filme pornô.

Não tinha como uma criatura ser mais vulgar e baixa do que ela, Renesmee Moore, a vagabundinha de Harvard.

Obviamente que alguns ex-colegas de sala e professores, inquiriram sobre o anel de noivado que carregava felizmente no meu dedo anelar esquerdo, se não era de Edward de quem poderia ser, e foi com imenso orgulho e prazer que disse sobre o meu noivo, James, me gabando como ele era um homem perfeito, para o desespero de Edward que parecia querer arrancar o anel de meu dedo e me calar imediatamente.

_Idiota_! Fique com sua _"amiguinha"_ que é o melhor para você.

Durante o jantar o foco da conversa mudou um pouco, pelo menos para os outros seis membros da mesa – já que a vagabunda e o otário continuavam em sua bolha de vulgaridade. O assunto fora sobre nossa carreira profissional; impressionei-me quando Robert Smith, um cara que quando estudávamos não estava nem aí para o curso, disse que havia se tornado um dos membros mais novos da Suprema Corte, como juiz.

Me surpreendi também com Julia Suzuki, que veio do Japão estudar Direito em Harvard se manteve no país, após se casar com Nicholas Jones, que também havia se formado conosco, e juntos havia se tornado sócios de um dos maiores e mais conceituados escritórios de advocacia de Manhattan.

Diane Harrison, uma das poucas mulheres da minha sala que eu conversava quando estudávamos, mas sempre nos limitando a assuntos da faculdade, havia se tornado especialista em Direito Eleitoral, sendo convidada por inúmeros políticos para trabalhar com eles, mas sempre recusando com a afirmativa, como ela disse, que não gostaria de se corromper.

A vagabunda Renesmee, que por incrível que pareça deu um tempo de dois minutos em acariciar Edward, para dizer que agora ela havia se tornado professora de Direito Ambiental em Yale e que às vezes fazia alguns bicos de advogada. Imagino a aula que essa infeliz devia dar e que conselhos jurídicos deve prestar a seus clientes.

O último membro da mesa, Nahuel Anderson, um latino-americano que sofrera muitos preconceitos para ser aceito em Harvard principalmente porque fora criado na fronteira com o México e por conta da naturalidade de sua mãe, havia se tornado um exemplo de Promotor Público na Carolina do Norte. Mas uma coisa eu podia ainda afirmar sobre Nahuel, ele ainda não havia superado sua 'namorada' da época de faculdade. Quem era ela? A criatura que havia acabado com a minha vida. A infeliz que agora dava em cima, descaradamente, do meu _marido_.

"_Mas que porra é essa?"_ me censurei mentalmente. Edward de fato era meu marido, mas somente no papel, não tínhamos qualquer vínculo matrimonial e íntimo mais. Isso fazia parte do passado.

Nahuel fora quem me ajudou naqueles tempos sombrios, onde achei que a minha vida tinha acabado, pois da mesma maneira que eu fui traída, enganada por Edward, ele foi por Renesmee.

Tentei não pensar nestas lembranças. Eu me recusava a chorar na frente de Edward e principalmente na frente desta vagabunda. Deixei que os outros cinco conduzissem a conversa durante o jantar que antecipava as homenagens, que era a principal razão para virmos.

Finalmente as homenagens começaram, entregando placas de honra e respeito para pessoas que ajudavam a colaborar com a justiça no país e mais algumas outras homenagens sem sentido. Edward e eu subimos duas vezes no palco, uma para receber uma medalha de honra por sermos os melhores alunos dos últimos cinqüenta anos e a outra, a última homenagem, a de Eleazar, onde fizemos o pequeno mais extremamente profundo discurso que ele havia preparado.

Depois disto ouvimos vários parabéns, para que iniciasse o baile. Edward educadamente me convidou para a primeira dança, e com uma platéia significativa não pude recusar. Era fácil, simples e principalmente normal dançar com Edward. Seu perfume me inebriava conforme ele me guiava, enquanto uma de suas mãos deslizava por minhas costas, indo da base da minha coluna até meus cabelos, enquanto a outra segurava com firmeza uma de minhas mãos.

Edward mantinha de forma quase que proibida seus olhos grudados nos meus, transparecendo coisas que eu não conseguia e não queria decifrar. Por vezes seus lábios se aproximavam de meu ouvido, mas ele nada dizia.

Obviamente Renesmee veio pedir para dançar com Edward, praticamente colando seu corpo com o dele. Tive que lutar com meus instintos assassinos que pediam para avançar naquela maldita e lhe arrancar os cabelos, porém os controlei indo até o bar buscar algo para beber.

Nunca virei uma taça de champanhe com tanta vontade como virei exatamente cinco. Fora quando ia começar a sexta dança que Nahuel aproximou-se de mim.

- Parece que você não o superou. – disse olhando para onde nossos ex dançavam.

- Nem você parece tê-la superado. – devolvi com um sorriso.

- É difícil superar nosso primeiro amor, Isabella. – falou pesaroso.

- Eu sei, agora imagine quando você divide um passado que pode arruinar sua vida, trabalhando lado a lado com essa pessoa. – expliquei virando mais uma taça.

- Edward ainda não sabe o que aconteceu naquele dia? – perguntou sem rodeios. Soltei um suspiro cansado.

- Não falamos do passado. Mas tenho certeza que ele sabe o que aconteceu naquele _maldito_ dia, somente se faz de idiota fingindo que não teve culpa de nada. – explanei, pegando mais uma taça de champanhe.

- Renesmee foi mais objetiva. – disse tomando um longo gole de seu uísque.

- Imagino que sim. – repliquei indicando como ela estava se insinuando para Edward no meio do salão.

- Vamos dançar? – perguntou mudando de assunto. O olhei espantada, mas após receber um sorriso convincente dele, viramos nossas bebidas e fomos para o meio do salão dançar.

Foi inevitável não sentir os olhares tanto de Edward, quanto de Renesmee, mas ao contrário dos dois, Nahuel e eu agíamos como pessoas normais e decentes, não que queriam cometer um ato libidinoso na frente de todos.

Conforme a música tocava e bailávamos, mantivemos uma conversa amigável sobre nossos trabalhos e sobre James no meu caso e sobre sua namorada, uma biomédica chamada Rachel. Rimos juntos, sobre algumas coisas, até que meus pés não agüentavam mais me manter em pé.

Voltamos juntos para a mesa, onde tomei com uma sede surpreendente uma taça de água. Continuamos a conversar agora com a companhia de Julia Suzuki, Nicholas Jones e Diane Harrison. Pensando bem não fora uma noite tão terrível, ou pelo menos até o momento.

Sentindo o efeito dos líquidos que havia ingerido, pedi licença para todos e comecei a caminhar dolorosamente ao banheiro, mas quando estava próxima a entrada vi uma cena que fez com que meu corpo paralisasse e imagens piores do que as que via agora viesse em minha mente.

Edward encostado na parede com uma Renesmee entre suas pernas beijando seu pescoço enquanto suas mãos com unhas que mais pareciam garras massageavam sobre a sua calça seu membro. Senti o gosto de bile subindo por minha garganta, ao mesmo tempo em que um nó, uma vontade de gritar, crescia em meu peito, assim como lágrimas inesperadas e cheias de lembranças terríveis tomavam meus olhos.

Parecia que iria desabar, minhas pernas não tinham mais força alguma. Cenas de um passado que me assombra até hoje cruzaram a minha mente, no mesmo instante que estas novas imagens eram capturadas por meus olhos. E da mesma maneira que ocorrera naquela época, naquela noite, meus olhos castanhos encontram os verdes de Edward eclipsados por luxúria, enquanto aquele seu maldito sorriso torto nascia em seus lábios.

Não sei de que maneira, ou de que forma consegui me virar e sair o mais rápido possível daquele salão, ignorando até mesmo a capa que havia vindo quando sai dali.

Nem mesmo o vento gelado de uma madrugada invernal de Boston parecia congelar minhas lágrimas, pois o meu corpo já estava congelado, sem vida, _morto_. Mais uma vez eu me sentia morta. Morta pelas mesmas pessoas que me mataram de forma tão terrível no passado que até hoje guardava essas marcas.

De alguma maneira desconhecida por mim consegui pegar um táxi e indicar o endereço de nosso hotel. Fora desta mesma maneira que aconteceu há quatro anos e meio, a única diferença que naquela época, não existia a barreira de roupas entre eles e naquela situação tinha um belo lance de escadas que colaborou para a desgraça completa.

Fora somente quando entrei pela porta do quarto que desabei.

Me sentia fraca. Sem forças. Sem vontade. Triste. Com uma vontade assustadora de gritar, mas não conseguia. A única coisa que ainda conseguia era derramar lágrimas enquanto soluçava.

O buraco negro que estive durante aqueles dias, semanas, meses, anos, que somente no último ano comecei a enxergar alguma luz, me consumia mais uma vez me arrastando para aquele limbo de desespero, desilusão, terror que comumente me segue, que carrego dentro de mim.

Tentei, em vão, me arrastar até minha mala para buscar meus comprimidos para que sei lá, pudesse me acalmar, mas falhando miseravelmente. Somente encostei meu rosto contra o piso acarpetado do quarto e deixei-me mergulhar em minhas lágrimas, em minha tristeza.

Inesperadamente a porta do quarto se abriu em um rompante. Assustada, ergui minha cabeça para observar quem estava invadindo o meu espaço, sendo surpreendida por Edward que estava ofegante e... _preocupado_?

Mesmo estando um lixo, tentei me recompor sentando no chão e encarando Edward, que estava com a minha capa e seu casaco em suas mãos, fechando a porta e jogando nossas proteções contra o frio e o casaco de seu smoking sobre o sofá, ele se ajoelhou, alguns centímetros longe de mim, mas olhando com determinação em meus olhos.

O silêncio que pairava sobre nós era sufocante.

- O que aconteceu, Bella? – perguntou lentamente, quebrando o silêncio. Uma risada de escárnio saiu sem comando por meus lábios.

- O que aconteceu? _O que aconteceu Edward?_ – repeti elevando a voz na segunda pergunta.

- Sim. O que aconteceu para que você saísse tão depressa do baile e... para estar neste estado? – questionou visivelmente preocupado.

- Quem é você? – devolvi. – Tem alguma síndrome de dupla personalidade? – perguntei cética.

- _Como_? – questionou confuso. Ri sem humor.

- Sua _"amiguinha"_ não está te esperando no hotel dela? – provoquei.

- Quem? Renesmee? – disse confuso.

- Que outra _amiguinha_ com benefícios que você tem? Que até alguns minutos atrás buscava algo entre suas pernas! – exclamei irritada.

- Você viu. – afirmou envergonhado.

- Claro que eu vi! – praticamente cuspi.

- Bella, me desculpa por isso, eu e Nessie estávamos conversando quando ela disse que estava passando mal e pediu para que eu a acompanhasse no banheiro, então ela me agarrou. – explicou.

- _Mentira_. – berrei.

- Bella, meu amor...

- Não me chame de meu amor. – o cortei.

- Ok. – disse respirando fundo. – Bella, porque eu faria qualquer coisa com ela, se só vim a esta viagem com sei lá, o intuito de que nosso passado fosse superado e voltássemos ser como era antes. – falou lentamente.

- _Mentira_. – repeti. – Você nunca se preocupou com o que a gente tinha. Você _nunca_ me amou ou cumpriu todas as promessas que dizia, você sempre foi um falso, um cínico, um traidor Edward. – explodi.

- Muito pelo contrário Bella, sempre te amei mais que tudo, sempre preservei você, por mais que quisesse dizer, gritar aos quatro ventos que estávamos juntos, que nos amávamos. – ponderou, aproximando-se minimamente de mim.

- _Mentira_. – berrei outra vez.

- Por que seria uma mentira Bella? – perguntou confuso.

- Porque você é um grande mentiroso, manipulador. – explanei com a voz tremida. – Responda Edward quantas vezes você dormiu com outras quando estávamos juntos, ou quantas vezes depois de nossas brigas, procurou alguma vagabunda? Quantas vezes depois que nos casamos quando você não tinha sexo comigo procurava com as vagabundas de suas amiguinhas? – questionei, sentindo a raiva borbulhando dentro de mim.

- O que você está falando Bella? Eu nunca te traí. – ponderou confuso.

- Mentira. Mentira. Mentira. – gritei seguidas vezes, balançando minha cabeça em negação. – Para de mentir para mim, Edward – disse entre os dentes. -, seja honesto pelo menos uma vez em sua vida, é tudo o que eu quero de você. – pedi, sentindo uma nova onda de lágrimas escorrendo por meu rosto.

- Bella, eu _nunca_ te trai. Sempre soube que nosso temperamento era difícil e complicava a nossa relação, mas eu sabia que acabaríamos nos entendendo, então porque eu arrumaria outra mulher, procuraria sexo com outra pessoa se eu estava mais do que feliz com você. – afirmou com seus olhos brilhando.

- Pára com isso Edward, pelo bem da minha sanidade. Assuma o que você fez. Se não quer assumir tudo, diga o que você fez no último fim de semana, em que estávamos "juntos". – pedi, fazendo aspas quando disse a última palavra.

- Eu não estou te entendendo Bella. – disse confuso. – O que você quer dizer com assumir o que eu fiz no nosso último fim de semana juntos? Eu não sei do que você está falando, a única coisa que me lembro daquele final de semana foi que você não me atendia e te procurei por toda a cidade, e quando te vi, você já veio com a história do divórcio. – explicou confusamente.

- _Mentira_! – berrei mais uma vez, tremendo de raiva. – Eu vi Edward. Vi perfeitamente você e aquela vagabunda da Renesmee juntos! – exclamei.

- Ela era a minha amiga. – protestou. Gargalhei em escárnio.

- Amiga _muito_ íntima por sinal. – contrapus com descaso.

- Como assim _íntima_ Bella? – perguntou confuso.

- Não se faça de idiota Edward – protestei. -, eu vi claramente e por muito tempo por sinal, porque eu devo ser algum tipo de masoquista ou sei lá o que, você comendo aquela vagabunda, chamando-a de amor, gemendo o seu nome, e... – suspirei profundamente. - Quando me viu observando vocês dois, seus olhos estavam cobertos de luxúria, me dando aquele seu sorriso torto idiota, de quem diz: _"viu sua imbecil, eu faço o mesmo que faço com você com qualquer uma. Chamo de amor como faço com você! Você é um nada."_ – disse cheia de ódio. Os olhos de Edward se arregalaram.

- O que você está dizendo? – perguntou bobamente.

- Pelo amor de Deus, Edward! Pára de se fazer de idiota! – repeti. – Eu não sou a imbecil que você pensa que eu sou! – exclamei irritada. – Eu vi muitíssimo bem, na verdade eu e Nahuel vimos, vocês dois fazendo sexo como dois animais, sem nenhum escrúpulo, sem nenhuma vergonha na cara. – disse com rancor. – Como você teve a capacidade de me pedir para casar com você, se na verdade queria era continuar solteiro, metendo em quantas vagabundas fosse possível? Por que Edward? Para me ver sofrer? – perguntei retoricamente. Edward ainda olhava incrédulo para mim.

- Bella, eu _nunca_ fiz isto. – falou desesperadamente.

- Você fez mais do que isso Edward. Você acabou com a minha vida! – exclamei.

- _O quê?_ – inquiriu confuso.

- Você me matou Edward. Você é um assassino! – disse com os dentes travados.

- Bella eu não estou te entendo. O que você está dizendo? Por que está me chamando de assassino? – perguntou ainda mais confuso.

Naquele momento eu vi vermelho. Como ele podia ser tão cego, tão idiota, não ver o que estava na sua frente, que durante semanas eu estava ensaiando para contar para ele? Foi como se eu não conseguisse controlar as palavras que saiam da minha boca naquele segundo, todo o ódio, toda a tristeza, toda a raiva e desgosto que carregava comigo durante anos, simplesmente explodiram dentro de mim como se finalmente implorassem, exigissem que saísse. Estourei aos gritos, quase sem reconhecer o que dizia:

- Você me matou por dentro. Você matou o _nosso_ filho. _Meu filho_, Edward!

.

* * *

_**N/A: **__POR FAVOR, NÃO ME MATEM! IMPLORO POR PIEDADE!_

_Hey meus amores, eu sei, eu sei que neste segundo eu devo estar sendo xingada, amaldiçoada, recebendo inúmeras ameaças, mas este era exatamente o ponto que eu queria parar neste capítulo, para que no próximo com a narração do Edward algumas coisas ficassem mais claras. Então, por favor, não desejem a minha morte porque senão ninguém vai saber o que aconteceu, quem é o infiltrado ou como vai terminar tudo isto, ok?_

_Bom... vocês perceberam que o motivo da Bella odiar o Edward era muito maior e mais grave do que uma simples traição. Alguns chutaram muito corretamente que a Bella estava grávida na época e que acabou abortando, mas é mais que isso, e prometo esclarecer no próximo capítulo._

_Como todo mundo sabe muito bem, eu não suporto a monstrinha, então vi a oportunidade perfeita de todo mundo odiá-la pelo menos um pouquinho aqui, sim, porque ela é uma vagabunda, biscate que armou para cima dos dois. Sim, sim, sim ela armou tudo isso, e ela vai se explicar, afinal tem algumas lacunas que somente ela pode preencher, então se preparem para o cinismo e a filha da putisse da vagabunda, e com uma Bella quase arrancando os cabelos da desgraçada. *muito ódio por essa coisa no momento*_

_Alguns vão dizer que enrolei muito no capítulo, mas a intenção era essa mesma, mostrar como a Bella briga consigo mesma por causa deste segredo, que finalmente foi revelado. E vamos falar: quer melhor cenário para isto ter acontecido do que Boston, onde aconteceu tudo? Óbvio que não! E eu sempre tinha considerado acontecer isso ai mesmo e desta maneira. Sim, coisas da minha mente maligna._

_Outra coisa que alguns devem ter reparado a Bella ODEIA cor de rosa, assim como a pessoa que vos fala. É... somos meio parecidas, só não tenho um Edward a tira colo. *KKKKKKKKKKKK* _

_Uma dica para aqueles que ainda estão confusos, eu já tinha cantado a bola da traição e da monstrinha no capítulo nove – Contratos, durante o flashback, assim como no capítulo seguinte – Veneza, narrado pela Bella onde ela cita: _**"(...) mas quando o fiz uma das fotografias caiu, e uma foto preta e branca, meio embaçada, foi vista por meus olhos. Lágrimas desesperadas corriam pelo meu rosto, um novo nó se formou na minha garganta, me impedindo de gritar, eu **_**não**_** suportava ver, pensar no que aquela foto representava."**_, essa foi uma das maiores dicas que dei sobre a gravidez dela, afinal quem já viu foto de alguma ultrassom sabe que é preta e branca e meio embaçada. _

_Todo mundo deve estar agora: "Porra, como não pensei nisto?", assumo que também fiquei surpresa que ninguém deu muita bola para esse detalhe, porque ali matava muita coisa. E, é da mesma maneira com quem é o infiltrado, quem lê atentamente nota o tanto de dica meio escondida que já dei no decorrer da fic. *HUAHUAHUAHUA* Vejo todo mundo indo reler a fic! *KKKKKKKKKKKKK*_

_Quem ainda não faz idéia, aguardem logo esse assunto do infiltrado entra em pauta por aqui! ;D_

_Já falei demais aqui hoje. Obrigada a todos que leram, comentaram, favoritaram e/ou recomendaram, são vocês com estes pequenos gestos que me animam a cada dia escrever mais e mais, e __**JUST JUSTICE **__é uma história que vem até mesmo me surpreendendo pela maneira como estou conseguindo guiá-la, nunca me imaginei escrevendo algo deste gênero. Eu sei que ela é confusa, deixa todo mundo ansioso e especulando mil e uma coisas, mas é isso que faz disto tudo algo extremamente apaixonante._

_Obrigada mesmo por todos que lêem e comentam, e aqueles que não comentam, façam: qualquer palavrinha de incentivo, de apoio, qualquer mínima coisinha é algo imenso para quem escreve, e não falo só de mim, mas de todas as outras autoras de fics que temos aqui no Brasil._

_Antes que eu me esqueça, e já estava me esquecendo, todos me pedem para ler suas fanfics, comentar e afins, gente eu realmente gostaria muito de ler, mas ou eu leio ou escrevo, e acredito que a maioria prefere que eu escreva, assim que eu conseguir me desafogar dos meus problemas familiares e pessoais prometo arrumar um tempo para ler, ok? Obrigada por quem entende como é complicado acompanhar, e quem estiver duvidando eu mando um print do meu email para ver quantas fanfics tenho para ler. Me perdoem por explanar isto aqui. ;D_

_Bem... obrigada mais uma vez pelo carinho e atenção de vocês, eu realmente AMO muito cada um de vocês, que me ajudam de maneira desconhecida a superar muitos problemas. Obrigada mesmo!_

_Chega de falar Ana Carolina, nos vemos no próximo capítulo! ;D_

_Beijos,_

_Carol._

_.

* * *

_

_**N/B: **__OMG! OMG! OMG! OHHHHHHHH MY GOOOOD! Finalmente aconteceu! Ai, Jesus!_

_Tá, menos, menos… RESPIRA, GENTE! Que eu tô tentando! HAUAHAHUHA._

_É que vocês não fazem a mínima ideia de como esse capítulo era esperado por mim! Mesmo depois da Carol me falar, na semana passada, que o Edward teria sua parcela de culpa (porque até uns dias atrás, e isso por meeeeses, eu BOTAVA FÉ QUE A CULPA ERA SÓ DA BISCATE DA NESSIE XD) ainda sim eu tava eufórica demais pra ver as reações da Bella e do Edward. Daí entrou o Nahuel na história e o Baile em Harvard e tudo o mais que só encheu meu coração de beta e de fã com muito orgulho!_

_Agradeço as leitoras que me adicionaram no twitter e que me animaram nessa betagem de "menos de 24 horas"... não é pressão correr pro capítulo ficar pronto pra postar, galera! SOU BETA COM IMENSO PRAZER, dona Carol sabe que só não Beto antes por força maior mesmo, mas quando dá, eu deliro de alegria e faço rapidão!_

_Deu pra ver que a partir de agora, Il Dio, Camorra, até mesmo a relação com James e as investigações sobre a morte do Sam e da Emily vão dividir espaço com esse drama particular que é a vida amorosa e desgraça amorosa entre nossos dois lindinhos, né?_

_AINDA VAMOS TER MUITO DESESPERO E CRISES EMOCIONAIS, GENTE! Eu mesma quase chorei com a Bella. Meus olhos marejaram com o sofrimento dela... e nega mesmo, Bells... MAS VOCÊ AMA DE PAIXAO ESSE CULLEN, VAI! Nós amamos...rs!_

_Obrigada a todos que estão acompanhando essa fic ADORÁVEL! Pra mim é de longe, a sucessora de INEXPLICAVELMENTE AMOR. Num contexto policial e dramático como só a Diva consegue escrever! Agora deixem suas reviews! E não se esqueçam de prestigiar essa história em todos os sites que ela está sendo publicada, inclusive no www(ponto)twizonebr(ponto)com, que é o site de Twilight onde essa humilde beta trabalha como staff!_

_Bjos e nos vemos no cap. 18, que vai tá PODEROSÍSSIMO! Uhu!_

_Tod._

_.

* * *

_

**Quer fazer uma pobre autora feliz? oO**

**Deixa uma review para mim, dizendo se você gostou, ou se odiou, se você tem alguma sugestão! Pois sugestões e palpites aqui são fundamentais! *.***

**Ficarei encantada em ler!**

**É isso meus amores, obrigada novamente pelo carinho por essa minha fic.**

**Amo vocês!  
**.

* * *

ps.: o próximo vem com a continuação desse drama, um flashback e uma vagabunda sendo cínica ao extremo alimentando pensamentos assassinos nos personagens! ;D


	19. Dolorosas Lembranças Esquecidas

_**DISCLAIMER: **__Eu não sou proprietária ou dona da saga __**TWILIGHT**__, todos os personagens e algumas características são de autoria e obra de Stephenie Meyer. Mas a temática, o enredo, e tudo mais que contém na fanfiction __**JUST JUSTICE**__, é de minha autoria. Dessa maneira ela é propriedade __minha__, e qualquer cópia, adaptação, tradução, postagem ou afins sem a minha autorização será denunciado sem piedade. Obrigada pela atenção.  
.

* * *

_

_**N/A: **__Olá meus amores!_

_Como estão? Espero que todos estejam bem, apesar do SURTO geral que aconteceu em nosso país nos últimos dias. Tudo culpa de quem? __**ROBSTEN**__, não me perguntem como em meio a surto, seguido de surto no twitter eu consegui escrever esse capítulo, porque acho que nem eu sei exatamente como consegui essa proeza. _

_Mas enfim... é um capítulo GIGANTESCO, essa fic nunca viu algo assim (não falo eu Carol, porque em __**INEXPLICAVELMENTE AMOR**__, eu conseguia essas coisas fáceis), porém tem 32 páginas e exatamente 14 mil palavras, de tudo o que todo mundo gosta, inclusive essa pessoa que vos fala. E pela primeira vez aqui, estou honrando aquilo que todos sabem que eu sou uma DRAMA QUEEN._

_É meus amores, drama, drama poético, suspense, comédia, ódio e luxúria, isso aqui é uma novela mexicana escrita! LOL_

_Chega de enrolar, porque acho que ninguém deve estar lendo isso aqui. _

_Obrigada a todos, por tudo o que vocês me proporcionam. Obrigada realmente para quem lê, comenta ou não, favorita, recomenda, é cada gesto minúsculo deste que me deixa mais e mais feliz em escrever isto aqui._

_E quem ainda não sabe sempre alguns dias antes de postar o capítulo eu coloco um spoiler, às vezes grande outros não no meu blog, então sempre dão uma olhadinha lá, ok? Aqui o link, é só substituir a palavra __ponto__ pelo símbolo: __http:/ima-dramaqueen__**(ponto)**__blogspot__**(ponto)**__com/_

_**AGRADEÇO MAIS UMA VEZ PELO CARINHO IMENSO DE VOCÊS.  
OBRIGADA MESMO POR TUDO, AMO MUITO CADA UM DE VOCÊS  
POR FAZER ISSO AQUI ALGO ESPECIAL PARA MIM.**_

_Boa leitura e nos falamos mais adiante. ;D_

_**.

* * *

**_

**JUST JUSTICE**

capítulo dezoito  
Dolorosas Lembranças Esquecidas

.

"_**A própria consciência é o mais feroz acusador do culpado."**__**  
**__- __Provérbio Judaico -_

.

_Edward Cullen_

.

Torpor.

Foi a única coisa que consegui sentir assim que ouvi as palavras que Bella pronunciou em alto e bom som.

"_Você me matou por dentro. Você matou o nosso filho. Meu filho, Edward!"_

Cada letra, cada sílaba, cada palavra parecia ecoar em minha cabeça. Parecia ganhar proporções épicas. Era como gritar com um megafone no meio do _Grand Canyon_ onde seus paredões de pedra fizessem que o som se amplificasse e repetisse inúmeras vezes suas frases, em especial: _"matou o _nosso_ filho."_

Ainda anestesiado por conta de suas palavras, olhei para o seu rosto. Seu incrível rosto branco como a neve, que me impressionou desde a primeira vez que vi, quando suas bochechas se tingiram de vermelho, agora estava pálido, frio, triste, _morto_. A maquiagem que ela ainda usava fora manchada por suas grossas lágrimas que caiam sem nenhuma vergonha por aquele rosto de anjo. Seus olhos castanhos como chocolate derretido, espelhos de sua alma, como eu me lembrava, estavam vagos e sem nenhum brilho. Estavam opacos como a própria morte. Seus lábios que sempre mantinham uma cor natural, mesmo quando ele usava algo neles estavam brancos, e talvez meio arroxeados, tremiam como se ela estivesse no meio da neve não usando nada, e quando rolei os olhos por todo o corpo constatei que ele tremia compulsivamente.

Eu gostaria de trazê-la aos meus braços, confortá-la, acalmá-la, mas eu não conseguia, porque simplesmente eu estava em um estado catatônico, letárgico, era como se alguém estivesse me desferindo inúmeras facadas contra o meu peito, sentindo cada vez que era perfurada minha pele e assim só me vinha a dor, a ânsia, o desespero de estar morrendo, de sentir o grosso sangue escorrendo pelo meu corpo. Tentei erguer minhas mãos que estavam ao lado do meu corpo, mas elas pareciam chumbo e tremiam de maneira grotesca. Meu corpo todo tremia de maneira grotesca.

Tentei falar, mas algo estava impossibilitando que as minhas cordas vocais emitissem algum som. Meu cérebro estava nublado, era como se tivesse parado de funcionar e não conseguia mandar nenhuma ordem para nenhum sistema do meu corpo, foi com uma imensa surpresa que senti lágrimas gélidas escorrendo por ele, passando por meus lábios para que eu sentisse o gosto salgado delas.

Fechei meus olhos, tentando controlar, sabe-se lá o quê estava sentindo. Era como se meus próprios olhos se achassem indignos de encarar os olhos de Bella.

- Você não se lembra? – a voz rouca, baixa e ainda abarrotada de rancor de Bella inquiriu. Imediatamente abri meus olhos, e vi um misto de repulsa, incredulidade e pesar em seu rosto que ainda estava marcado pela tristeza de outrora.

Tentei dizer alguma coisa, mas era como se de repente eu tivesse ficado mudo, sem voz, sem alma, como se uma mão invisível apertasse minha garganta me sufocando lenta e dolorosamente. Procurei engolir o nó que estava crescendo em proporções alarmantes ali, mas falhando miseravelmente. O mais lentamente, por que era como se estava em total _slow motion_, neguei sua pergunta com minha cabeça.

Seus olhos castanhos se ampliaram, a raiva, a repulsa, o ódio, a tristeza, pareciam se multiplicar por milhares de vezes através daquele simples olhar. Desta vez a mão invisível não apertava a minha garganta, ela apertava, estrangulava, arrancava do meu peito meu coração, o quebrando, esmigalhando em tantos pedaços que conseguia.

- Você não se lembra de nada? – repetiu uma Bella desolada. Novamente somente consegui lhe negar com a cabeça. – Eu... ah... – ela soltou um suspiro pesado, abaixando sua cabeça tamanha era sua incredulidade. – Eu não acredito que você não se lembra de nada daquela noite, como isso é possível? – perguntou nervosa. – Hein Edward, diz alguma coisa, pelo o amor de Deus! – implorou, enquanto uma nova enxurrada de lágrimas era derramada por seus olhos, da mesma maneira que uma era derramada pelos meus.

Novamente fechei meus olhos, tentando entender o que estava acontecendo ali, naquele momento, enquanto ía sentindo como se a terra tivesse se abrindo sobre meus pés, me arrastando para uma escuridão sem volta. Busquei respirar profundamente, tentando fazer com que o maldito nó em minha garganta se esquivasse, mas falhando quase que miseravelmente. Eu sentia as ondas de desespero que emanavam do corpo de Bella vindo até o meu me arrastando para o mesmíssimo limbo de desespero.

- Não. – murmurei com uma força hercúlea. – Não me lembro de nada. – completei, sentando-me corretamente no chão, uma vez que estava antes de joelhos, enquanto minhas mãos puxavam meus cabelos buscando respostas.

- Por isso... por isso... – Bella repetia bobamente. – Por isso que você nunca entendeu o real motivo da nossa separação? Por isso que você age como se nada tivesse acontecido? – perguntou retoricamente. – Porque para você _nada_ aconteceu! – exclamou surpresa. – Como isso é possível? – questionou inquieta.

- Não sei. – respondi ainda atônico. – Nada está fazendo sentido no momento. – disse frustrado.

- Como nada está fazendo sentido, Edward? – questionou irritada, subindo uma oitava a sua voz.

- Porra! Eu não sei Bella! – explodi ainda tentando unir o quebra cabeça das imagens que as palavras dela me traziam. – Eu não sei, a merda daquela noite é um borrão na minha cabeça, eu não lembro como voltei para o meu dormitório, eu não lembro nem quem eu vi, conversei ou o que bebi. – disse, recuperando de forma surpreendente minha capacidade de falar.

- Isto é impossível Edward! – exclamou. – I-m-p-o-s-s-í-v-e-l. – soletrou.

- Pelo jeito não. – murmurei frustrado, enterrando meus dedos em meus cabelos e os puxando com força.

"Por que você não me disse que estava grávida?" – finalmente perguntei, olhando para Bella. Seus olhos se arregalaram, enquanto suas bochechas eram tingidas timidamente de vermelho.

Ela soltou um suspiro cansado, abaixando sua cabeça.

- Eu ia te contar. Ia te contar aquela noite. – respondeu envergonhada, levantando lentamente sua cabeça, torcendo em nós seus dedos, atraindo minha atenção para seus trejeitos. – Eu estava desconfiada, muito desconfiada, há mais de um mês, quando a minha menstruação não veio, e... _porra_... tudo indicava isso, parecíamos dois coelhos fazendo sexo – murmurou a última parte. -, mas então veio um borrão só, e achei que era alarme falso. – disse com pesar.

"Mas algo... uma coisa dentro de mim dizia que não era alarme falso que tinha algo acontecendo dentro do meu corpo." – disse girando sua mão em frente sua barriga. – "Eu queria fazer um teste desses de farmácia, mas sei lá, tinha medo de que desse negativo e me frustrasse, você sabe como eu sou quando tenho a expectativa de algo." – explicou, somente confirmei com a cabeça, pedindo para que ela continuasse.

"Então, nós fomos naquele restaurante, próximo ao porto, lembra?" – novamente confirmei com a cabeça. – "E quando veio o salmão que pedimos, comecei a passar mal, mas tanto eu quanto você achávamos que era somente por causa do meu estresse." – tomou uma respiração profunda. – "Viemos para a minha casa depois e fiquei pensando nisso, porque como eu disse, eu sabia que algo estava acontecendo comigo, por isso que eu já não bebia uma gota de álcool ou então não comia aquelas coisas absurdas e estranhas que vira e mexe eu comia." – deu de ombros.

"Foi quase duas semanas até que eu tivesse coragem de fazer algum exame. Eu novamente estava atrasada, mas sei lá, não queria criar falsas esperanças, até que finalmente fiz um exame de sangue para acabar com toda e qualquer dúvida." – ela deu um suspiro cansado, baixando sua cabeça. – "Eu já vivia constantemente irritada e inquieta e quatro dias esperado esses malditos resultados foram piores, e acabou que..." – eu a interrompi.

- Nós brigamos. – completei. Ela somente acenou com a cabeça, mordiscando seu lábio.

- Então eu recebi o teste em casa, e não conseguia acreditar no que meus olhos viam, eu fiquei extasiada, estava de três meses e nem sonhava com isso. – ela sorriu triste, enquanto novas lágrimas dançavam em seus olhos. – Naquele segundo eu só queria uma prova concreta, liguei para o laboratório no mesmo momento perguntando se teria como fazer uma ultrassom, e – ela sorriu quase que animada, enquanto lágrimas rolavam por seu rosto. -, bem... eles disseram que tinha um horário disponível dali a trinta minutos, não sei como consegui ir até o laboratório com tanta rapidez em meio ao trânsito quase que caótico desta cidade na hora do almoço de uma sexta-feira, mas eu consegui. – ela sorriu mais uma vez tristemente.

"Foi tão espetacular ver aquele vulto, por assim dizer, naquela telinha em preto e branco, ouvir seu coraçãozinho bater, um pedacinho de nós, ali vivo, crescendo, ganhando forma, ganhando nossas características..." – Bella engoliu em seco, apertando seus olhos enquanto lágrimas grossas continuavam deslizando por seu rosto. – "E quando o médico me disse que era..." – novamente ela engoliu em seco, fazendo mais lágrimas caírem por sua face perfeita, enquanto todo o seu corpo tremia, me deixando ainda mais angustiado. – "Quando ele disse quer era um menino, a única coisa que eu conseguia pensar era em você. Que ele seria uma miniatura do pai." – suspirou pesadamente, fechando seus olhos mais uma vez, deixando lágrimas caírem contra o tecido de seu vestido.

- Por que você não me ligou? – perguntei inesperadamente.

- Eu liguei, mas seu celular estava dando como desligado. – respondeu com pesar. – O que era de se esperar já que você estava em seu estágio. – deu de ombros. – Bem... com a notícia do sexo do bebê e a primeira fotografia dele eu fui para casa, passei no mercado, comprei tudo o que você gostava para fazer um jantar especial e te contar a notícia, contar que eu estava pronta para assumir para todo mundo nosso relacionamento. – sorriu melancolicamente.

Olhei em seus olhos castanhos tomados por lágrimas e vi a dor ainda presente ali, como tudo o que ela estava narrando parecia machucar mais e mais ela, mas era como se ela não conseguisse mais parar, como se fosse uma obrigação dividir comigo sobre o que aconteceu. E realmente era; eu queria saber o que tinha acontecido. Eu precisava saber. Era como se tudo finalmente viesse a fazer sentido.

- Êxtase. Nunca tinha sentido tanta felicidade como naquele momento, era como se o amor que eu sentia por você tivesse se multiplicado. Como se o meu coração tinha dobrado de tamanho e de repente começou a amar outra pessoinha de maneira tão intensa que me deixava plena. – explicou com um sorriso pesaroso.

"Continuei tentando te ligar, mas sempre dando como desligado a merda do seu celular. Eu queria ligar no escritório e pedir para falar com você, mas me faltava coragem. Passei longos minutos ensaiando o que diria a você, ou como começaria." – ela riu inquieta. – "Idiotice a minha. Quando eu me dei por vencida, vendo que você nunca ia atender o celular, comecei a discar para o escritório, no mesmo instante que bateram na porta do meu apartamento." – o sorriso melancólico que ela estampava, mudou-se para uma feição raivosa, ferina, quase monstruosa. – "Eu tinha certeza que era você, tanto que fui correndo atender a porta, e inocentemente clamando por seu nome" – Bella riu sem humor algum. – ", mas não era você. Eu tinha acabado de contar o meu segredo para a última pessoa que imaginava na face da terra." – disse com rancor.

- Quem era na porta? – inquiri temeroso. Um riso de puro escárnio que fez os pêlos de minha nuca se arrepiar saiu por seus lábios.

- Sua _amiguinha_. Renesmee. – respondeu com um ódio palpável.

- _O quê_? O que ela foi fazer na sua casa? – perguntei confuso.

- Eis a pergunta de um milhão de dólares! – exclamou cheia de escárnio.

- Bella... – comecei, mais fui cortado quase que imediatamente por ela.

- Lógico que ela ficou surpresa por me ver gritando o seu nome, então ela perguntou se eu estava esperando alguém, tentei me esquivar da pergunta, perguntando o que ela estava fazendo na minha casa – Bella fez uma pausa, rolando seus olhos. -, então ela começou um longo monólogo, de que teve uma crise existencial e que algum ser celestial disse que ela não deveria guardar mágoa de ninguém e que deveria se aproximar de pessoas com quem ela tinha diferenças e blá blá blá. – disse entediada.

"Óbvio que não acreditei em nenhuma palavra que saiu da boca daquela vagabunda, porque algo me dizia que aquilo era simplesmente _fachada_ dela, então meu telefone tocou..." – Bella suspirou pesadamente. Eu podia sentir sua irritação de onde estava. – "Era uma mensagem de texto, daquelas do tipo: _"tal número está disponível para receber chamadas."_, era do seu número, eu queria te ligar naquele instante, mas como com aquela _coisa_ no meio da minha sala?" – ela balançou sua cabeça em negação, como se ainda não acreditasse no que havia acontecido.

"Abaixei minha cabeça por segundos, mas foi o suficiente para que ela de repente, do nada, começasse a sorrir radiante, como se tivesse acabado de encontrar a fonte da eterna juventude." – riu mais uma vez sem nenhum humor. – "Então inesperadamente ela disse que tinha um compromisso e saiu sem dizer mais nada pela porta, mal se despedindo de mim. Achei estranho, claro, mas eu tinha outras coisas na minha cabeça, como falar com você. Isso era a única coisa que tinha em mente: _falar com você_, lhe contar tudo, gritar para o mundo que éramos o casal mais feliz do universo." – ela deu de ombros.

- Mas você não ligou. – afirmei.

- Sim, eu liguei Edward, mas seu telefone continuou dando como desligado. Então liguei em seu dormitório e seu colega, Brian, disse que você passou rápido por lá, só para se trocar e saiu. – explanou.

- Eu não fui para o meu dormitório depois que sai do escritório, sexta-feira era o dia que podíamos ir à vontade e eu sempre ia de roupa comum, então não teria necessidade de me trocar. – expliquei confusamente.

- Na hora eu não pensei nisto Edward, eu só precisava falar com você! – exclamou. – Continuei tentando ligar em seu celular, enquanto começava a preparar nosso jantar.

- Por que você não mandou uma mensagem de texto? – perguntei curioso.

- Porque eu queria ouvir sua voz, porra! Eu queria poder sentir a vibração da nossa reconciliação, _nosso_ filho queria isso. – respondeu irritada, fazendo com que as palavras _"nosso filho"_, ecoassem mais uma vez em minha cabeça.

- Tudo bem, e depois? – perguntei com expectativa e ao mesmo tempo temor.

- Bem... meu telefone tocou, era uma ligação horrível, bem chiada, algo estranho. Era a voz de um homem, parecia com a do Brian, mas também parecia com a sua, mas não posso dizer com certeza, enfim, dizia para que eu fosse ao _Black Rose_, porque você estava lá, e putz... eu _necessitava _te ver, te abraçar, contar a boa notícia. – balançou novamente a cabeça em negação. – Então eu fui até o _Black Rose_, aquele lugar estava abarrotado de gente, lotado como eu nunca tinha visto antes, era a final de algum jogo do _Boston Celtics_, era impossível encontrar alguém.

"Mas seu colega de quarto me encontrou, e começou a querer me abraçar, me beijar, foi algo nojento, aquele idiota bêbado querendo me tocar. E com isso ele não me deixava entrar na porra do bar e te procurar." – Bella riu em descrença mais uma vez. – "Foram duas horas agüentando o bafo de pinguço daquele filho de uma puta em cima de mim, tentando me beijar. Foi um abençoado Nahuel que conseguiu me tirar de perto daquele... _idiota_." – disse com nojo.

"Nahuel tentou me acalmar, porque... caralho, aquele babaca do seu amigo havia me estressado ao extremo, e aquele bar lotado estava me dando fobia." – fechou seus olhos como se tentasse apagar algo de sua memória. – "Nahuel, felizmente, conseguiu me tranqüilizar, então começou a me ajudar a procurar você por aquele mar de gente, então novamente encontramos aquele babaca do seu colega de quarto, quase comendo aquela vagabunda da Megan Green, minha ex-colega de quarto" – o nojo em sua voz dessa vez era mais que perceptível, era palpável. – ", mesmo indo contra os meus princípios, perguntei para eles onde você estava, então disseram que você tinha acabado de sair, que foi para uma festa em uma fraternidade, a que é conhecida por só aceitar vadias, a _Gamma Alpha Delta_, inclusive sua amiguinha era membro da dita." – completou com aversão.

"Como o coitado do Nahuel _'namorava'_ aquela coisa, sabia muito bem chegar à maldita fraternidade, então em seu carro fomos para lá." – a expressão de Bella mudou drasticamente, toda a dor misturada com felicidade que ela sentia antes, parecia ter sumido, só amargura, rancor, ódio se via ali. – "De fato estava ocorrendo uma festa naquele antro de prostituição, Nahuel e eu saímos perguntando de você, e todos sem exceção responderam que te viram entrando na casa _carregado_." – ela riu incrédula.

"A idiota aqui ficou toda preocupada com o _'marido'_ dela e saiu praticamente correndo para dentro da tal casa, que milagrosamente estava vazia, sem a zona que se encontrava do lado de fora." – Bella suspirou irritadiça. – "Comecei a procurar no térreo da casa, naquelas milhares de salas e todas aquelas merdas que tem, mas eu não encontrei, então... só restava o andar superior, onde ficavam os quartos, fiquei desesperada que tinha te acontecido alguma coisa, que você tinha bebido demais ou sofrido algo" – ela mordeu com força seus lábios, marcando seus dentes na pele pálida. – ", _imbecil_ que eu fui." – balançou sua cabeça em negação, enquanto tomava uma respiração profunda.

"Abri seguidas portas, de todos aqueles quartos cheios de fru-frus, transbordando cor de rosa e falsidade, já estava achando que era um engano, que ninguém havia te visto que era só uma especulação idiota, que você estaria no meu apartamento me esperando, para me amar, para comemorar a boa notícia." – seus olhos agora eclipsados por uma raiva desconhecida brilhavam com as lágrimas que nasciam ali. Eu poderia pedir para que ela parasse, mas eu sabia que deveria ouvir até o final, entender o que tinha acontecido naquela maldita casa.

"Então ouvi um gemido, uma lamúria, vindo de uma porta no final do corredor, eu conhecia, conheço muito bem seu tom de voz para saber que aquele gemido era seu, então corri para a origem da voz, porque pelo seu tom, parecia ser algo grave" – Bella fechou seus olhos, respirando profundamente, e com os olhos fechados mesmo continuou: - ", a porta estava entre aberta, algumas luzes precárias como de abajures e velas iluminavam o quarto." – Bella apertou seus lábios juntos, como se tivesse lutando com as palavras, enquanto finalmente abria seus olhos e fitando com intensidade os meus.

"O mais suavemente possível para não te assustar, abri a porta para ver aquela vagabunda cavalgando em cima de você!" – sua voz estava cheia de repulsa. – "Os dois nus, suados, embriagados de prazer, as mãos delas enterradas entre seus cabelos, nos cabelos que eram _minha_ propriedade, beijando seu pescoço que era _meu_! Sua boca, boca que me adorou, que me beijou seguidas vezes, não só meus lábios, mas todo o meu corpo, que prometeu me amar por todos os dias da nossa vida, que dizia que me amava, que havia me pedido em casamento, beijando, sugando, lambendo, mordiscando os seios daquela vagabunda. Enquanto seu pau deslizava para dentro daquela... daquela _coisa_." – eu podia sentir o nojo que Bella expelia por suas palavras.

"Suas mãos, mãos que tantas vezes haviam me acariciado, me amado de tantas formas, apertava de maneira vulgar as coxas e a bunda dela, marcando seus dedos naquela pele maldita. Ela gemia de prazer, murmurando seu nome com adoração, e depois dela repetir seu nome sei lá quantas vezes, você afastou sua boca do seio dela, e arrastou beijos por seu pescoço, procurando seus lábios, da mesma maneira que fazia comigo, e depois de um beijo avassalador, você sussurrou em seu ouvido que a amava, que ela era tudo para você. Mesmas palavras que você disse tantas e tantas vezes para mim."

A voz de Bella estava aguda e frenética, seu corpo todo tremia, uma de suas mãos passava por seu rosto, enterrando-se em seus cabelos, os bagunçando enquanto ela os puxava, tamanho era o desespero, a outra por sua vez, batia com força contra o seu peito, era como se ela tivesse tentando arrancar seu coração. Eu sabia que deveria pedir para que ela parasse de falar, mas eu simplesmente não conseguia, era como se todo meu corpo quisesse compreender, sentir a dor, a tristeza, o sofrimento que ela estava sentindo e sentiu naquela ocasião.

- Então... então você olhou para a porta e viu que não estava sozinho com aquela vagabunda, que tinha outra pessoa sendo _voyer_ de vocês. _Eu_ vendo vocês dois juntos – berrou, batendo com as duas mãos em seu peito desesperada. -, seus olhos estavam nublados de luxúria, prazer, coisas que vi tantas vezes quando estávamos juntos, então você sorriu. Sorriu aquele seu maldito sorriso torto para mim, aquilo foi à maior hipocrisia que podia acontecer. A porra daquele seu sorriso gritando para mim que eu era a maior idiota, a maior imbecil da face da terra, por ter entregado a minha vida a você! – exclamou com desgosto.

"Não consegui pensar, sequer lembrar-se da minha situação naquele momento, eu só precisava sair de lá. Então eu devo ter esbarrado ou batido em algo que chamou a atenção de vocês, e você me viu, chamou meu nome, mas eu não conseguia, eu não queria olhar para sua cara nunca mais. Comecei a correr por aquele corredor enorme daquela casa, trombando com Nahuel que estava andando a esmo por ali, ele tentou me acalmar, mas não conseguiu, lutei contra ele, e de repente ele me soltou, deve ter sido pela visão que teve: você nu saindo do quarto da namorada dele, seguido por ela também nua." – disse com repulsa.

"Eu corri. Você correu até mim, gritando o meu nome. Obviamente como você é mais rápido do que eu, alcançou-me próximo a escada, agarrando com força meus braços. Você tentava falar algo, mas eu não queria ouvir o que saia da merda da sua boca, por isso eu só conseguia te xingar e tentava lutar contra seus braços que me apertavam, porque eles estavam me machucando. Eu gritava, você gritava, era tudo desconexo, então você me soltou e eu comecei a rolar escada a baixo. A porra de vinte e um degraus eu rolei, e você ficou só assistindo." – lágrimas dolosas escorriam por seu rosto, da mesma maneira que também escorriam pelo meu.

"Comecei a sentir uma contração absurda em meu ventre, uma dor alucinante, como se alguém tivesse enfiando uma faca em minha barriga e cortando tudo o que era encontrado ali, imediatamente aquele sangue extremamente vermelho e grosso manchou a calça jeans que estava, assim como o piso de mármore branco daquela maldita casa, você _nu_ desceu aquelas escadas em uma velocidade alarmante, tentando me socorrer, sei lá me tocar, mas eu não queria que você me tocasse, comecei a berrar para você se afastar, e te chamar da única coisa que eu podia no momento... te chamar de..." – começou, mas eu a interrompi.

- De _assassino_. – Bella confirmou com a cabeça, no mesmo instante em que a minha mente parecia ter se lembrado do lapso temporal que sofreu, que me fez esquecer aquela noite, enquanto seguidas imagens começaram a dançar por meus olhos, lembrando exatamente de cada mínimo detalhe possível.

.

_**Flashback**_

_O relógio do meu computador no escritório passava as horas lentamente, quase que parando, na verdade eu podia apostar que ele estava brincando comigo e fazendo cada minuto durar mais que sessenta segundos, provavelmente três mil e seiscentos segundos._

_Soltei um suspiro cansado. _

_Revisei mais uma vez a petição que havia digitado para entregar ao advogado assinar e depois mandar enviar para o malote que iria protocolar no fórum. Como eu já tinha observado antes – nas minhas duas revisões anteriores – não havia nem um erro, nem uma maldita vírgula fora do lugar. Suspirei pesadamente enquanto mandava a mesma ser impressa. Passei os dedos pelos meus cabelos, tentando controlar meu estado de espírito. Eu ainda estava meio atônico com a discussão que tivera com Bella na noite de quarta-feira, ela parecia tão inquieta naquele momento, como se algo tivesse acontecendo com ela, mas não queria se abrir comigo._

_Apertei a aliança que estava presa em um cordão em volta do meu pescoço, era como se o metal frio do ouro acalmasse minha alma. Eu sabia que hoje ainda eu iria atrás dela e me ajoelharia em seus pés pedindo perdão, e se ela quisesse iria desfazer a parceria no trabalho de Direito Ambiental, nem que para isso ficasse sem nota na matéria. _

_Por Bella eu faria qualquer mínima coisa, tudo para ver seu sorriso novamente._

_Notei que a impressão da petição já havia terminado. Retirei-a da máquina, conferindo se todas as páginas estavam corretas, depois as grampeei e fui até a sala do advogado, Doutor Robert Jones, um homem em seus quarenta e poucos anos, mas com uma carreira na advocacia de dar inveja a qualquer um._

_Robert Jones era uma figura peculiar, apesar de ser centrado e sério quando entrava no modo advogado em um tribunal, seu rosto e sua postura provavam exatamente como ele era. Seus cabelos eram negros tendo alguns pontos fios grisalhos -, mas nada muito alarmante – viviam ligeiramente bagunçados, muito parecidos com os meus. Seu rosto de um homem jovem, porém maduro, era marcado por um cavanhaque que misturava fios brancos com negros. Mas o ponto mais peculiar, por assim dizer, eram seus olhos de um castanho intenso e sempre como se tivessem prestes a contar uma piada. Como ele mesmo dizia: "antes perder um amigo do que uma piada."_

_Sim, o cara era um piadista. _

_Nem mesmo seus ternos caríssimos e bem cortados, sempre acompanhados de gravatas de seda, conseguiam desfazer essa sua expressão, apesar de muitas pessoas o temerem._

_Suavemente bati em sua porta, praticamente em seguida com sua voz grave e profunda pediu para que entrasse. _

_Sua sala era enorme. _

_Uma imensa mesa de carvalho de formato em 'L' resplandecia no centro da mesma, atrás desta uma enorme cadeira de couro marrom era ocupada por Robert, enquanto atrás de si uma bancada do mesmo tom de carvalho de sua mesa abrigava uma micro-biblioteca, um frigobar e algumas gavetas. Acima da bancada algumas fotografias de suas façanhas, sejam amorosas ou nas caças esportivas. Armas de fogo, diversas emolduravam a decoração na parede da bancada, existia para todos os gostos e preços, uma vez que ele era um colecionador._

_Na parede em que ficava a outra parte de sua mesa, seu computador emitia uma luz azulada em seu rosto, enquanto outras armas eram expostas ali. De frente para seu computador a imensa janela mostrava a marina de Boston, com seus veleiros e barcos espalhados no oceano azul. Robert estava em seu telefone, mas assim que me viu o desligou imediatamente._

_- Edward, meu rapaz, estava mesmo ligando para seu ramal. – disse, enquanto indicava com sua mão para que me sentasse em uma das cadeiras em frente a sua mesa. – Acredito que você terminou a peça que pedi para que me fizesse? – inquiriu sério, mas seus olhos estavam divertidos._

_- Sim senhor. – respondi, estendendo o papel para ele. – Demorei porque estava conferindo tudo, pois eu sei que esta é uma causa importantíssima._

_- Oh sim, uma causa de trilhões de dólares contra o banco do governo, que felizmente não pode recusar a pagar. – riu divertido, enquanto passava o olho sobre as folhas. – Perfeito Edward! – exclamou._

_- Obrigado senhor. – murmurei, enquanto ele assinava a petição._

_- Como você executou um excelente trabalho, vou te dar o restante do dia de folga. – explanou me encarando com seus profundos olhos castanhos. O encarei confuso._

_- Por que senhor? Ainda não deu nem duas da tarde. – expliquei._

_- Por favor, Edward. Tenho te observado, quando iniciou seu estágio aqui você estava radiante, mas de uns meses para cá, você perdeu esse entusiasmo, e nestes dois últimos dias você tem estado um lixo! – esbravejou, sem nenhuma cerimônia._

_- Alguns problemas. – dei de ombros._

_- Mulheres? – devolveu inquiridor._

_- Uma mulher. – respondi, com um sorriso torto._

_- Da fotografia sobre sua mesa? – questionou curioso, somente confirmei com a cabeça. – Ela é esplendorosa, como se chama? – sorri com sua curiosidade._

_- Isabella. Bella para todos os efeitos. - disse com um sorriso em meus lábios, enquanto seu nome saia por eles._

_- Bella – murmurou. -, _la bella donna_. – falou em um italiano perfeito. – O que você fez a ela? – questionou sem rodeios._

_- Perdão? – devolvi atônico._

_- Pela sua cara algo me diz que vocês brigaram. O que aconteceu? – questionou mais uma vez._

_- É complicado. – me esquivei. Robert ergueu suas sobrancelhas em descrença._

_- Nada é complicado. – afirmou, sem rodeios. Sorri com sua afirmativa, uma vez que era seu bordão judicial._

_- Bem... Bella e eu somos casados – comecei meio inquieto. -, é meio que um segredo nosso, uma vez que todos em Harvard acreditam que nos odiamos, mas desde quando nos conhecemos há alguns anos, antes de começarmos a faculdade, já tínhamos uma história. – expliquei._

_- Interessante. Relacionamento escondido. Brigas calorosas. Sexo selvagem é bem mais satisfatório. – ponderou com um sorriso sacana._

_- Algo assim. – disse, enquanto sorria ligeiramente envergonhado._

_- O que causou essa última briga de vocês? – inquiriu, enquanto sua mão passava por seu cavanhaque._

_- Não faço à mínima ideia. Bella é meio temperamental, muda de humor como se muda de roupa. Ela simplesmente gritou e pediu para que saísse do seu apartamento. – dei de ombros._

_- Mulheres, impossível entendê-las, tanto quanto é impossível ficar sem elas. – refletiu com um sorriso. – Bom, já que eu dei o dia de folga para você, porque não faz algo especial para ela, algo que implore seu perdão? – sugeriu._

_- Como o quê? Bella é uma mulher difícil de agradar, principalmente porque ela é diferente das mulheres comuns. – explanei._

_- Edward, meu rapaz, como dizia a saudosa Marilyn Monroe: "Diamantes são os melhores amigos de uma mulher", vá e compre um anel, ou uma nova aliança para sua Bella, tenho certeza que ela irá te perdoar. – disse dando uma piscadela, ao mesmo tempo em que seus lábios faziam um ruído, algo como um clique._

_- É talvez seja uma boa ideia. – murmurei contemplativo._

_- Com certeza é uma excelente ideia, ou de que outra forma você acha que coleciono essas beldades? – falou apontando as fotografias de inúmeras modelos e atrizes com quem já havia saído._

_- É... vou fazer isso. Acho que tenho algo em mente. – disse dando um sorriso apologético._

_- Aposto que sim. – devolveu com uma gargalhada, entregando a petição que havia assinado antes. – Vá e faça sua mulher feliz. – comandou._

_Com uns últimos agradecimentos e despedidas, me retirei de sua sala o mais rápido que minhas pernas podiam sem correr, pegando minhas coisas sobre a minha mesa, enquanto desligava o computador e saia rapidamente do incrível prédio em que trabalhava, parando somente para deixar a petição no almoxarifado para ser protocolada. _

_Tentei ligar para Bella e implorar seu perdão, porém seu telefone teimava em dar fora de área, por isso optei por fazer as outras coisas que estavam em meus planos, como ligar em um dos melhores hotéis da cidade e pedir para que fizessem uma reserva de uma de suas suítes, e que espalhassem lírios e velas no mesmo, enquanto ia a uma joalheria escolher o anel que eu gostaria de lhe dar._

_Nunca considerei o fato de que escolher um mísero anel fosse tão complexo, mas definitivamente era. Passei cerca de duas horas e meia na maldita loja até que encontrei o que seria perfeito para ela. Em ouro branco, com um diamante padrão com seis pinos o segurando, enquanto aos seus lados, indo até a metade do anel, cinco diamantes menores lhe realçavam o brilho do mesmo. Era algo grandioso não tenho dúvidas, mas era ao mesmo tempo tão Bella, que foi impossível não escolhê-lo._

_Com o anel em mãos, guardado estrategicamente embaixo do banco do motorista de meu carro, voltei a ligar para Bella, mas novamente seu celular deu fora de área. Aquilo estava me irritando, já era final da tarde, e até então nada de conseguir falar com ela. Sabendo que o meu nervosismo era infundado e ridículo, optei por dar uma parada no Black Rose e beber algo que me acalma-se._

_O bar estava estranhamente abarrotado de gente, como logo constatei era a final de algum campeonato, onde o _Boston Celtics_ estava disputando algo, apesar da lotação do bar, consegui um banco em frente ao balcão. _

_Tom, o barman que já me conhecia há tempos rapidamente me serviu de um chope _Guinness_, acertando exatamente o que eu queria. Virei à primeira caneca com fervor, não imaginava que estava com tamanha sede, seguindo rapidamente de uma segunda, depois uma terceira._

_Fora quando estava no meio da quinta caneca, tentei novamente falar com Bella, mas falhando mais uma vez. Decidi, então, que tomaria aquele chope e iria até seu apartamento, no mesmo instante que Brian O' Dell, meu companheiro de quarto, aparecia ao meu lado. Começamos uma conversa divertida e regada de cerveja, que logo ficou mais animada com a namorada de Brian, Megan Green – ex-companheira de quarto de Bella -, e Renesmee Moore minha colega de classe e parceira no projeto de Direito Ambiental, que sentaram-se à mesa conosco._

_O papo entre nós fluía com facilidade, sempre regado de muita cerveja. Eu literalmente havia perdido a noção do tempo. Pedi licença a todos e fui até ao banheiro, tentar falar com Bella, desta vez tendo sucesso, porém a ligação estava extremamente horrível e entrecortada. Não consegui ouvi-la muito bem, e duvidava que ela tivesse me ouvido também._

_Derrotado voltei à mesa, para me despedir de todos e ir ao seu apartamento. Surpreendentemente a mesa estava vazia a não ser por Renesmee que bebia seu drink despreocupadamente. Seria imensamente rude da minha parte deixá-la sozinha, ainda mais com uma nova caneca de chope que haviam trazido para mim. _

_Trocamos poucas palavras, ainda mais porque o barulho no bar estava estrondoso. Porém no final dessa caneca, onde já havia me decidido que seria a última e sairia para procurar Bella, comecei a me sentir tonto, quase que dormente. Tudo a minha volta parecia brilhar como se tivessem em contraste máximo e tremer. Fechei meus olhos tentando controlar o que estava sentindo, talvez fosse o efeito de sabe-se lá quantas canecas de chope._

_Quando abri meus olhos para procurar Renesmee e dizer que já estava de saída, encontrei sentada ao meu lado a última pessoa que imaginaria, mas era uma imensa felicidade: _Bella_ estava em pleno _Black Rose_, sentada ao meu lado. Antes que eu pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, seus lábios famintos atacaram aos meus em um beijo avassalador._

_Suas mãos tão delicadas se enterravam entre meus cabelos os puxando levemente, enquanto sua língua dançava ferozmente junto com a minha. Minhas mãos apertavam sua cintura sem nenhum pudor ou beligerância. Logo estávamos arfantes e mais necessitados um do outro do que era possível._

_- Vamos sair daqui? – perguntei olhando em seus olhos castanhos._

_- Vamos. – disse com uma voz rouca. – Me dê à chave de seu carro, porque você não tem condições de dirigir Edward. – brincou, caçando a chave em meu bolso, esbarrando propositalmente em minha ereção já dura._

_- Você brinca com fogo. – murmurei em seu ouvido, em seguida mordiscando sua orelha, a fazendo rir animada._

_- Eu só estou começando. – respondeu, pegando em minha mão me guiando para fora do bar. Obviamente no caminho até onde estava estacionado meu carro paramos seguidas vezes para nos beijar, e praticamente nos entregar ao prazer ali mesmo, através de nossas roupas._

_Dentro do carro, Bella guiou pelas ruas de Boston com maestria e velocidade, parecia que assim como eu ela estava ansiosa para nos entregar ao prazer. E visando isto, eu a provocava, beijando e lambendo seu pescoço, deixando que minhas mãos deslizassem por suas coxas e tocando vez ou outra seu sexo coberto com sua calça jeans, sempre que fazia isso um gemido de luxúria escorria por seus lábios._

_Inesperadamente o carro parou e Bella começou a sair dele, sem hesitar a segui. Estava tão nublado de prazer, que nem me importei que ela optou por subir de escada até seu apartamento, só me importei assim que entramos por ele em tirar sua roupa e mergulhar em seu calor._

_Bella estava radiante, murmurando palavras de sacanagem e luxúria em meus ouvidos. Somente de ouvi-la sussurrar aquilo, estava quase que me fazendo gozar sem o esforço de nem tirar as calças. Logo estávamos livres de toda e qualquer peça de roupa. Bella me beijava ferozmente, ao mesmo tempo em que me empurrava para a cama e subia em cima de mim. Eu podia sentir o quão molhada ela estava, o quão quente e preparada ela estava para mim. Sem mais conseguir esperar a penetrei com meu pau extremamente duro, lamuriando enquanto sentia mergulhando centímetro por centímetro em seu calor reconfortante._

_- Estava contando os minutos para senti-la novamente, meu amor. – disse, no mesmo instante que me encontrava totalmente dentro dela. Ela ofegou em puro desejo._

_- Eu também. – falou cheia de luxúria, começando a se mover sobre mim. Meus lábios não conseguiam se controlar, beijava, lambia e sugava seus seios com voracidade, minhas mãos apertavam com força suas coxas e bunda, sentindo meus dedos cravando em sua pele. Suas mãos por outra vez, se enterravam em meus cabelos os puxando com força, me fazendo gemer ainda mais contra seus seios._

_- Porra, como eu te amo! – exclamei, enquanto sentia todo seu corpo sobre o meu, suas mãos apertando meus ombros, minhas mãos cravando em sua carne e meu pau mergulhando em seu calor único._

_- Eu também te amo! – lamuriou, beijando com ferocidade meu pescoço. _

_Ela gemia meu nome, seguidas vezes, eu tinha que recompensá-la por isso, afastei meus lábios de seus seios, e comecei a arrastar beijos por sua pele clara, até seus lábios, onde os capturei em um beijo avassalador, enquanto continuava a penetrando sem nenhuma calma._

_Inesperadamente vi um vulto próximo à porta, tive que sorrir satisfatoriamente. _

_Sempre quis que alguém nos visse consumido por nosso prazer, por nossa luxúria, observasse como nos encaixava como peças de um mesmo quebra-cabeça, sorri torto para a pessoa que nos encarava, mostrando como aquela bela mulher era somente minha, só eu que conseguia fazê-la gritar meu nome. _

_A pessoa percebeu que eu havia a visto, por isso começou a sair do quarto, mas esbarrando inesperadamente em algo que fez um barulho ensurdecedor, que atraiu a atenção de Bella e a minha para a origem do som, mas o que vi próximo a porta me assustou._

_Era_ Bella.

_Olhei para a pessoa que estava sobre mim, que até um segundo atrás jurava ser a minha esposa, mas era Renesmee. _

_Meu coração acelerou. _'Como isso foi acontecer?'_, me perguntava. _

_Gritei o nome da Bella, mas ela não olhou para trás, também quem olharia, dadas as circunstâncias. Com uma rudeza sobrenatural, misturada com uma raiva descomunal, tirei com força Renesmee que estava sobre mim, e a joguei sobre a cama, saindo o mais rápido possível atrás do meu amor, da minha esposa, da minha vida._

_Bella corria pelo longo corredor o mais rápido que suas pernas pequenas e desajeitadas podiam. Corri atrás dela gritando seu nome. Eu estava desesperado, eu precisava me explicar. _

_Finalmente consegui alcançá-la próximo a escada, onde a segurei nos meus braços a fazendo me encarar. Seus olhos estavam tomados por lágrimas; que desciam por seu rosto triste e cheio de ódio._

_Ela gritava palavras indistintas, enquanto batia seus punhos contra meu peitoral. Eu tentava acalmá-la, mas não conseguia nada. Eu não sabia o que eu fazia, mas vendo que estava a machucando soltei seus braços, mas não imaginava que estivéssemos tão próximos ao início da escada, e o que vi em seguida me deixou paralisado._

_Bella rolava em câmera lenta – pelo menos para os meus olhos -, degrau após degrau, batendo sua cabeça, pernas, braços, seu corpo todo contra o mármore branco da mesma. Todos os sons do lugar haviam desaparecido. Tudo a minha volta havia sumido. A única coisa que conseguia ver era Bella caindo escada a baixo._

_Tentei gritar seu nome, mas foi em vão. Então ela chegou ao fim da escada. Imediatamente ela urrou de dor, era um grito lacerante, no mesmo instante em que um sangue grosso e extremamente rubro começava a manchar sua calça e o piso de mármore branco, aquilo imediatamente me tirou do transe que estava, e tão rápido quanto podia desci as escadas ao seu encontro._

_Eu queria confortá-la, pegá-la em meu colo e levá-la para um hospital, mas ela gritava, berrava para que me mantivesse distante, mesmo a contra gosto meu, segui suas ordens._

_Porém quando ela viu a poça de sangue que se formava embaixo dela, o choque, o horror, o desespero tomou seu rosto e inesperadamente Bella começou a gritar outra coisa, e aquilo fez com que me congelasse no local._

_- Assassino! Assassino! Assassino! Você acaba com tudo o que tem a sua volta! – esbravejava._

_- Bella... eu... – comecei, mas ela me interrompeu._

_- Desaparece da minha frente Edward, eu nunca mais quero te ver. _Nunca_ mais, você é podre, você acabou com duas vidas nesse exato momento. – afirmava alucinadamente._

_- Bella... – pedi mais uma vez com lágrimas grossas deslizando por meu rosto._

_- Não dirija a palavra a mim nunca mais! – gritou, no mesmo instante que Nahuel descia pelas escadas e pegava Bella em seu colo. Tentei protestar, mas suas palavras me deixaram sem nenhuma reação._

_- Olhe para si mesmo, antes de querer fazer alguma coisa. – eram palavras de ódio, rancor, raiva. Engolindo em seco, olhei para o meu corpo: minhas mãos e meus joelhos estavam manchados com o sangue de Bella, mas o que Nahuel estava falando, com toda certeza, era o fato de que eu ainda estava completamente nu._

_Então a realização caiu sobre mim: Bella havia me visto fazendo sexo, com a pessoa que ela mais odiava a chamando de amor, consumido erroneamente pelo prazer. Comecei a tremer e chorar compulsivamente. Assustei-me quando senti um toque feminino em meu ombro, virei para olhar, sendo surpreendido por Renesmee com um sorriso vitorioso._

_- Você não fez nada de errado Edward, ela que caiu sozinha. – disse amavelmente. Senti o ódio borbulhando dentro de mim._

_- Ela é minha esposa! – exclamei. – Eu sou casado com ela, jurei fidelidade eterna a ela e a matei! Acabei com tudo por causa de um engano. – gritei._

_- Edward, é normal sentir desejo por outra mulher. – disse acariciando meu rosto. Brutamente segurei suas mãos afastando-a de mim.._

_- Não é normal! Eu tenho tudo o que quero com ela. Você me enganou Renesmee! – exclamei novamente. – Você fingiu ser ela. – ela riu em descaso._

_- E com um imenso prazer. Vai dizer que você não gostou? – piscou, tentando ser sedutora. – Porque você estava gostando muito e eu também, o que acha de continuarmos de onde paramos? – perguntou vulgarmente._

_- Fica longe de mim. Você me enoja! – gritei, subindo com rapidez as escadas atrás de minhas roupas._

_- Você ainda será meu, Edward. – berrou. Não lhe dei atenção, vestindo com urgência minhas roupas, eu precisava encontrar Bella._

_Sai em uma velocidade incrível daquela casa que fora a minha desgraça, mesmo ainda zonzo e ligeiramente bêbado, comecei a procurar por Bella, mas não a encontrava, fora somente quando vi o sol nascer ao horizonte que me dei por vencido, voltando ao meu dormitório e caindo em um sono sem sonhos aquela noite._

_._

_**Fim do Flashback**_

.

- Eu não acredito. – murmurei, enquanto enterrava meu rosto entre minhas pernas, e socava o chão ao meu lado.

- O que foi Edward? – perguntou uma Bella alarmada, próximo a mim.

- Desculpe? – disse levantando a minha cabeça e olhando para ela. – Bella me perdoa, eu... eu... oh meu Deus. – sacudi minha cabeça em descrença. – Eu me lembrei. – murmurei. Bella arregalou seus olhos.

- Se lembrou? – perguntou lentamente.

A olhei atordoado.

Suas lágrimas haviam cessado, mas seus olhos ainda estavam ligeiramente marejados. Em contrapartida, meus olhos derramavam lágrimas grossas e culpadas sem nenhuma vergonha.

- Do que aconteceu aquela noite. – murmurei outra vez.

- Como assim? – inquiriu confusa. Suspirei pesadamente.

- Acho que tive aquilo que chamam de _stress pós-traumático_, e... – ri sem humor. – e minha mente deve ter bloqueado os acontecimentos daquele dia, por isso que até alguns minutos atrás eu me lembrava só de um borrão. – disse cansado.

- Você se lembrou de tudo? – questionou curiosa.

- Cada mínimo detalhe, por assim dizer. – disse com pesar. – Bella... me perdoa. – pedi culpadamente.

- Edward... – começou, mas eu a interrompi.

- Eu não consigo entender como pude me confundir. – exasperei-me. – Como eu não percebi que não era você em meus braços. – balancei minha cabeça em negação.

- O que você está dizendo? – perguntou confusa.

- Eu tinha certeza que era você. _Ela_ se passou por você! – exclamei irritado, ainda incrédulo que pude me enganar assim.

- _O quê_? – berrou. – Aquela vagabunda se passou por mim, mas como? E porque você acreditou nela? – questionou aborrecida.

- Eu não sei! Talvez porque eu estivesse bêbado, ou... – minhas palavras sumiram.

Lembrei-me dos efeitos daquela noite, de me sentir estranho antes de ver Bella ao meu lado no _Black Rose_.

- Ou... – incentivou.

- Ou talvez alguém tenha me _drogado_. – disse lentamente.

- _Quê_? – perguntou confusa.

- Bella – suspirei. -, antes de confundi-la com você, eu me senti estranho, como se tivesse tonto, tudo brilhava de maneira estranha, em alto contraste e tudo era meio desfocado, algumas coisas giravam, então quando olhei para o meu lado, lá estava você sentada, ou assim parecia aos meus olhos. – expliquei.

- Edward – começou alarmada. -, isso é efeito de... – engoliu em seco.

- _GHB_. – respondemos em uníssono.

- Quem pode ter lhe dado GHB? – perguntou confusa.

- Não sei. Renesmee talvez? – sugeri.

Vi os olhos de Bella se fecharem em fendas, enquanto ela bufava de raiva.

- Será que ela faria algo tão baixo? – questionou, mas não dando tempo para que eu respondesse. – Quer dizer, eu não duvido que ela tenha feito isso, mas por quê?

- Não faço à mínima ideia. – disse pesaroso. – Só existe uma maneira de descobrir.

- Qual? – perguntou Bella rapidamente.

- Perguntando a ela. – respondi, sem rodeios.

- Ela não vai confessar. – disse Bella com descaso.

- A não ser que eu _finja_ um interesse nela. – falei lentamente.

Bella riu em escárnio.

- Você está pensando em seduzir aquela _coisa_ para conseguir descobrir algo? – inquiriu incrédula.

- Na verdade, atraí-la até aqui e nós dois perguntarmos tudo a ela. – respondi pensativo.

- Você acha que eu vou ficar em um mesmo ambiente que aquela vagabunda? – questionou com irritação. – Você está louco Edward. – disse com exasperação. – _Louco_!

- Bella, ela é a única que pode nos ajudar a entender o que aconteceu. – ponderei.

- Edward aquela mulher é tudo o que eu mais odeio na face da terra! – exclamou.

- Por isso mesmo. – disse tirando meu celular do bolso. – Precisamos ouvir da boca dela. De sua confissão. – expliquei mais uma vez, enquanto Bella abaixava a cabeça derrotada, murmurando algo para si mesma.

Busquei seu número – que havia anotado há poucas horas em meu celular -, apertando o botão para iniciar a chamada ao mesmo tempo em que colocava no viva-voz para que Bella também ouvisse.

- _Alô?_ – respondeu a voz anasalada e infantil de Renesmee.

- Nessie, é o Edward. – disse rapidamente.

- _Ah... oi Edward._ – cumprimentou se insinuado. – _Achei que você não fosse me ligar, saiu tão apressado do baile logo atrás da Isabella. Algum problema?_

- Oh sim, Isabella. Sabe como é, quando trabalhamos juntos acabamos sendo responsáveis por nossos parceiros e ela vem enfrentando alguns problemas. – disse dando de ombros.

- _Oh é mesmo? Que tipo de problemas?_ – perguntou curiosa.

- Distúrbios alimentares. – respondi a primeira coisa que veio em minha mente, enquanto Bella rolava seus olhos com tamanho absurdo.

- _Nossa! Como é possível? Ela me pareceu tão gorda hoje._ – disse destilando seu veneno. Bella arregalou seus olhos e quase pegou o telefone, mas consegui segurar suas mãos, lhe dando um olhar de censura.

- Não sei também, mas não vamos falar disso. – pedi meio sedutor.

- _Claro, sem Isabella._ – explanou animadamente.

- Estava aqui pensando, o que você acha de continuarmos o que _quase_ estávamos fazendo no baile? – provoquei, Bella estreitou seus olhos praticamente me fuzilando com eles.

- _Sua parceira de trabalho não irá ficar incomodada?_ – questionou quase cedendo.

- Lógico que não, o seu quarto é praticamente do outro lado do hotel. – respondi dessa vez sem olhar para Bella, pois eu temia sua reação.

- _Humm, isso soa tão gostoso._ – murmurou tentando ser sexy. – _Estou mesmo sem calcinha, e aquela sua... hum... protuberância... ui... me deixou toda molhada, morrendo de vontade de te sentir. _– provocou vulgarmente.

- Er... hum.. er... isso é incrível Nessie, se você soubesse o tanto que eu quero me enterrar dentro de você. – tentei entrar em seu jogo.

Bella rolou novamente seus olhos e balançou a cabeça em irritação, bufando silenciosamente.

- _Isso soa tão... _– salivou. – _delicioso._ – completou lentamente.

- Perfeito então, posso ficar te esperando? – perguntei apreensivo.

- _Pode-se dizer que já estou aí._ – respondeu animada.

- Ótimo! – exclamei com um sorriso autêntico. – Vou pedir algumas coisas para o serviço de quarto, tenho grandes ideias.

- _Ai Edward, você está me deixando louca com essas palavras_. – expressou.

- Guarde este fervor para daqui a pouco. Ficarei te aguardando. – explanei, antes de encerrar a ligação.

Bella me fuzilou com seus olhos castanhos.

Eu podia sentir sua raiva vindo em ondas até onde eu estava.

- Tem certeza que não preciso deixar os dois a sós para praticar essa _orgia_? – incitou. Ri de seu ciúme.

- Ciúmes Bella? – provoquei.

- Não Edward, só acho que não preciso ficar ouvindo essas insinuações sexuais, acredito que já _vi_ o suficiente. – falou.

- Bella, já lhe pedi desculpas, não foi algo proposital. – expliquei mais uma vez.

- E daí? Não importa! Você transou com aquele _Monstro do Lago Ness_ enquanto estávamos casados. – disse virando seu rosto para a direção oposta de onde estava ao meu.

- Eu sei que eu sou culpado Bella, mas Renesmee _nunca_ me atraiu, e nunca irá me atrair. – explanei.

- E a _"protuberância"_? – perguntou fazendo aspas na mesma palavra que Renesmee usou.

- Você conhece a _protuberância_, e talvez ela fosse para você. – expus. – Talvez porque você esteja sexy pra caralho nesse vestido, e eu estivesse pensando mil formas de conseguir tirá-lo de seu copo.

- Hum... e como você faria isso? – arqueou uma sobrancelha. – Digo; conseguir tirá-lo do meu corpo sem nenhuma objeção minha? – questionou.

- Tenho meus meios. – repliquei com um sorriso torto, me levantando de onde estava sentado no chão.

- Duvido que eles fossem suficientes esta noite. – objetivou, erguendo sua mão para que a ajudasse a se levantar, virando-se rapidamente de costas para mim, enquanto, num impulso de precisar ver seus olhos mais calmos, ou consolá-la como queria há minutos atrás, eu puxei-a devolta para me encarar, colando nossos corpos.

Foi incrível sentir meus músculos se contraírem, enquanto minha pulsação e batimentos cardíacos se aceleravam ao mesmo tempo, quando seu corpo se moldava ao meu. Sua respiração quente e adocicada bateu em meu rosto, enquanto seu perfume floral com uma pitada cítrica me inebriava. Minhas mãos pousavam entre sua cintura e seu quadril. Nossos olhos que ainda mantinham as marcas das lágrimas de minutos atrás se encaravam sem nenhuma restrição.

Castanho no verde. Chocolate com o esmeralda, misturando-se em uma sincronia inestimável. Apesar da diferença de quase trinta centímetros entre nós, nossos rostos estavam extremamente próximos, aposto que ela podia sentir assim como eu, cada terminação nervosa de nossos corpos se conectando.

Era mágico o momento, por incrível que pareça.

- Eu disse que tinha meus meios. – murmurei com um sorriso torto. No mesmo instante em que ela se afastava de mim.

- Agrrr... porque você _sempre_ tem que dizer coisas inapropriadas? – perguntou se afastando indo até a sua mala. Limitei-me a rir, enquanto tentava dar um jeito em algumas coisas na sala para questionarmos Renesmee.

Passamos longos minutos em silêncio, eu conseguia ouvir Bella que estava dentro do quarto, provavelmente se recompondo, enquanto procurava alguma bebida no frigobar, felizmente encontrando uma cerveja a bebendo praticamente em um gole. Foi inesperado o susto que tomei ao ouvir o som do telefone do quarto tocando.

- Nossa! – exclamou Bella, aparecendo na porta do quarto. – Sua _'amiguinha'_ não demorou nem quinze minutos, deve estar mesmo _muito_ necessitada da sua _"protuberância"_. – provocou.

- Bella... – avisei indo até o telefone.

- Ok, desculpa. – disse irritada, voltando para o quarto.

Atendi ao telefone onde o recepcionista perguntou se Renesmee podia entrar, pelo tom de sua voz, eu podia apostar que ele estava pensando que iríamos fazer um sexo a três, mas isso estava bem longe de acontecer.

Desligando o telefone, fui até o quarto encontrar com Bella, que estava sentada em uma cadeira olhando hipnotizada algum ponto na parede oposta, sua maquiagem estava refeita, se eu não tivesse presenciado suas lágrimas copiosas de alguns minutos atrás, nunca iria imaginar que ela havia chorado.

- Você está bem? – perguntei lentamente.

- Depende em que sentido. – respondeu dando de ombros, enquanto cruzava seus braços em seu peito.

- Bom... er... hum... eu vou dar corda para ela, quando você achar necessário intervir, fique a vontade. – propus.

- Uhum... – murmurou acenando afirmativamente com a cabeça. – Pode deixar, irei intervir. – falou no mesmo instante que Renesmee batia na porta.

- Me deseje sorte. – sussurrei. Bella limitou-se a rolar os olhos.

Respirei profundamente enquanto encostava a porta do quarto onde Bella estava, mas ainda assim possibilitando que ela ouvisse o que falávamos na sala adjacente, e caminhei a largos passos até a porta, onde hesitei por um segundo antes de abri-la.

Tive que lutar com a ânsia que parecia me tomar ao ver Renesmee. Eu ainda estava em estado de choque pela realização do que ela me fez fazer.

Ela ainda mantinha o mesmo vestido cor de rosa e vulgar da festa, parecia que ela nem havia feito qualquer esforço para retirá-lo, somente seu cabelo que descia ondulado, emoldurando seu rosto.

- Olá Edward. – cumprimentou assim que meus olhos repousaram em seu rosto, sorrindo provocativamente.

- Oi Nessie, por favor, entre. – pedi, tentando ser o mais educado possível. Ela ampliou seu sorriso.

- Acredite, fiquei extremamente surpresa com sua ligação. – disse parando ao meu lado na soleira da porta. – Achei que você não estava em _sintonia_ comigo. – provocou deslizando suas mãos por meu abdômen. Tive que engolir em seco.

- Gosto de fazer meus mistérios. – respondi com um sorriso de lado. – Por favor, sente-se. – solicitei. Ela sorriu, enquanto seus olhos se fechavam em fendas.

- Não seria melhor sentarmos na cama? – incitou, olhando para a porta entreaberta do quarto. Sorri torto.

- Vamos primeiro curtir as preliminares. – ponderei, deixando que minha voz saísse meio rouca.

- Hum... – gemeu. – Isto parece... – salivou. – _instigante_. – falou, se sentando no sofá que eu indiquei exatamente de costas para a porta do quarto.

- _Muito_ instigante. – repeti. – Você aceita algo para beber? No frigobar tem cerveja, água, champanhe, vinho, refrigerante? – questionei, tentando deixá-la à vontade.

- Champanhe soa maravilhosamente bem. – declamou, enquanto uma de suas mãos desenhava o contorno de seus seios, pelo decote do vestido. Tentei controlar a repulsa que sentia dela, enquanto abria a mini garrafa e derramava seu teor em duas taças, caminhando depois até ela e lhe entregando.

- Brindemos... – comecei, mas ela me interrompeu.

- A nós. – disse com um sorriso batendo delicadamente sua taça a minha e bebendo o líquido enquanto seus olhos verdes se mantinham aos meus.

Bebi em um gole só, tentando aplacar a repentina sede que parecia ter me dado.

- Nessie – comecei ainda em pé próximo a ela. -, hoje ainda eu estava lembrando-se da nossa primeira vez juntos.

- Primeira vez? – perguntou fingindo falso alarde, mas reconheci os seus olhos sorrindo em um orgulho indistinto.

- Sim, Nessie – comecei andando lentamente até me postar atrás dela no sofá. -, você sabe tão bem quanto eu que já transamos antes. – provoquei, praticamente sussurrando em seu ouvido.

- Er... – ela tentou começar. Sorri torto.

- Estava tão... _incrível_, mas infelizmente nos incomodaram. – sorri torto, ganhando um olhar amedrontado dela. – E é justamente aí que eu não consigo compreender, é como se existisse só um borrão em minha mente, porque você não me diz o que aconteceu aquela noite? – pedi, deslizando uma de minhas mãos por seu decote, parando em seus seios onde os apertei levemente, ganhando um gemido de aprovação dela.

- Hum... _alguém_ nos viu. – disse nervosamente.

- Isso eu me recordo. Tivemos um _voyer_ aquela noite. Tenho certeza que a pessoa ficou excitada me vendo entrando em você. – provoquei, sentindo nojo do meu próprio blefe. – Mas a questão é... quem era a pessoa? Você se recorda? – inquiri.

- Talvez... – provocou, enquanto cruzava suas pernas, mostrando através da fenda do vestido sua boceta descoberta. Afastei meus olhos dali, não suportando o tamanho de sua vulgaridade.

- Ah... Nessie, tenho certeza que você irá me contar quem foi a pessoa. – provoquei, dessa vez deslizando minha mão para dentro do decote de seu vestido segurando o seu seio, brincando com seu mamilo. Ela gemeu, fechando seus olhos e jogando sua cabeça para trás.

- _Isabella_. – gemeu.

Sorri vitorioso.

- Isabella? O que tem ela? – perguntei fingindo falsa surpresa, ainda brincando com seus mamilos.

- Ela... uhhh... que nos viu. – disse arfante.

Imediatamente retirei minha mão de seu decote, e parei na sua frente.

- Como? – questionei com minha falsa surpresa, porém Nessie deslizou suas mãos por meu abdômen, indo até minhas coxas, quase alcançando o meu pau, mas afastei-me com agilidade.

- Ela que entrou no quarto e nos viu. – respondeu, deixando suas mãos cair em seu colo.

- Como isto é possível? – perguntei curioso.

- Por que tanta curiosidade sobre isso tudo? Ela não é _ninguém_ Edward! – exclamou, cruzando seus braços no peito, deixando seus seios ainda mais em evidencia, enquanto um biquinho de protesto brotava em seu rosto.

- Porque... – comecei, mas interrompi a minha frase, vendo Bella saindo do quarto com sua arma em punho.

Ela ficava _quente_ como o inferno segurando seu revólver.

Tive que controlar meus desejos sexuais por ela naquele segundo.

- Porque _eu_ quero saber. – disse autoritária apontando sua arma contra a nuca de Renesmee, não consegui controlar o sorriso de orgulho que brotou em meus lábios.

Os olhos de Renesmee se arregalaram de medo, provavelmente sentindo o metal gelado do revólver de Bella ou por ouvir sua voz fria e autoritária, ou ainda os dois, não sabia dizer. A morena que estava entre nós parecia prestes a ter um colapso.

- O-o-qu-que v-vo-voc-você es-est-á fa-faz-fazendo a-aqui? – gaguejou.

Bella gargalhou alto.

- Você acha mesmo que alguém iria te seduzir, sem ter alguma intenção por trás? – inquiriu, segurando os cabelos de Renesmee com a outra mão, e os puxando para trás para que ela olhasse o rosto de Bella.

- O qu-que v-vo-voc-vocês q-que-rem sa-saber? – perguntou gaguejando outra vez.

- Tudo! – exclamou Bella. – Porque pode ter certeza eu não irei hesitar em meter uma bala em seu cérebro, tenho certeza que ninguém irá se importar. – ameaçou uma Bella cheia de ódio.

- E-Ed-Edw-Edward? – gaguejou Renesmee, pedindo meu auxílio.

- Não posso fazer nada, você prejudicou a nós dois. Armou para nós dois. Você sabia de algo sobre algo entre nós dois – disse apontando para Bella e eu. -, e agora queremos todas as respostas, queira você por bem ou por mal. – conclui, sentando na poltrona de frente a ela.

- Ma-ma-mas... – começou, porém Bella deu outro puxão em seu cabelo e armou seu revólver para disparar.

- Sem nenhum _'mas'_, você irá contar detalhadamente tudo o que você fez naquele maldito dia, ou antes dele, como ficou sabendo, o porque de ter feito isso e tudo mais que você lembrar – ordenou Bella. -, isso é claro se você tiver amor à merda que é a sua vida. – concluiu com escárnio.

- T-tu-tudo b-bem e-eu fa-fa-falo, ma-mas a-afa-afaste a a-ar-arma. – implorou. Bella rolou seus olhos, enquanto sorria torto.

- Bella, vamos ouvi-la, se ela não abrir a boca você pode atirar. – disse divertido.

Ela arqueou uma sobrancelha.

- Vai me dar licença para atirar Edward? – perguntou divertida. Somente confirmei com a cabeça.

- Po-por-por que v-vo-vocês qu-que-rem sa-saber se-se já-já se-se en-enten-entende-ram? – perguntou ainda com seu gaguejar descontrolado, devido à arma apontada em sua nuca.

- Porque existe um lapso temporal, uma sequência de fatos que só você pode nos responder. – respondi sua pergunta.

- Você irá mesmo nos contar exatamente tudo? – insistiu Bella.

- V-vo-vou. – respondeu Renesmee acenando com veemência a cabeça afirmativamente.

- Bom, vou afastar a arma, mas qualquer movimento de querer fugir, você irá ganhar uma cicatriz eterna, entendeu? – comandou Bella.

Novamente ela acenou freneticamente a cabeça, enquanto Bella afastava a arma de sua nuca, e vinha caminhando esbanjando sensualidade com seu revólver em punho, até onde eu estava e sentando-se ao meu lado.

Tive que sorrir torto por sua postura de doce _dominatrix_ com seu vestido claro, porque sinceramente ela estava me deixando de pau duro só de ameaçar Renesmee. Seria praticamente impossível não atacá-la depois que essa _desgraçada_ saísse do quarto.

- Então? – incentivou Bella, praticamente fuzilando a outra morena com seus olhos.

Renesmee tomou uma respiração profunda.

- B-be-bem... – começou com a voz tremida, ela fechou seus olhos parecendo controlar seu nervosismo antes de continuar. – Sempre foi inquietante a forma como vocês dois agiam, para todo mundo, sempre se provocando, brigando, sempre sendo contrários um ao outro na faculdade, o que era estranho uma vez que no primeiro semestre vocês pareciam tão próximos.

"Mas mesmo quando vocês brigavam ou se xingavam em meio a sala de aula, trocavam olhares cheio de luxúria e desejo e aquilo para quem observava de fora, ou prestasse a atenção, era no mínimo curioso." – deu de ombros. – "Edward sempre foi um cara que atraia qualquer mulher, e não foi difícil para que um pequeno fã clube dele surgisse em Harvard." – explanou.

- Liderado por você. – afirmou Bella cheia de escárnio, interrompendo Renesmee.

Sorri torto.

- Talvez liderado por mim, Isabella. – desafiou a outra morena. Bella só arqueou uma de suas sobrancelhas e apontou seu revólver para Renesmee, que engoliu em seco. – Desculpe. – pediu.

- Tudo bem. – disse abrasivo, pedindo para que continuasse.

- Porém você nunca dava bola para nenhuma das garotas, mulheres que davam em cima de você – explicou Renesmee, olhando diretamente para mim. -, o que era ainda mais frustrante. Então começou a correr uma lenda pelas mulheres que talvez você fosse _gay_. – praticamente sussurrou.

Bella e eu gargalhamos alto.

- Continue, isso está ficando _divertido_. – pediu Bella com sarcasmo.

- Bem... eu não conseguia me conformar com essa conclusão de que você talvez não curtisse a fruta. Mas então em uma festa te vi agarrado com uma mulher, entrando no banheiro, não consegui ver que mulher era, mas pelos gemidos dos dois, poderia apostar alto que estavam transando. – explicou. Olhei de relance para Bella que mantinha um sorriso divertido em seus lábios, provavelmente relembrando a noite em questão.

"Então começamos a crer que Edward tinha uma namorada, por isso que ele não nos dava muita bola. Namorada provavelmente de Chicago." – deu de ombros. – "Foi estranho, mas meio que me desencanei de Edward ainda mais que comecei a sair com Nahuel nessa época. Foi mais ou menos um ano depois que vocês entraram novamente em evidência para mim." – declamou.

- Como assim em evidência? – perguntei sem me conter.

- Megan Green, a colega de quarto de Isabella na época, me disse que ela tinha um comportamento estranho, saia no meio da madrugada, falava escondido ao telefone e às vezes trancava o quarto por dentro impossibilitando de que ela entrasse no dormitório, e nestas vezes ouvia gemidos. Barulho de sexo muito satisfatório. – explanou. – Ela ficou curiosa para saber quem poderia ser o companheiro da insuportável de sua colega de quarto, então saiu perguntando a todos quem era ele, até que algum _nerd _lhe disse que era Edward.

"Como ela me conhecia, pois estudamos no colegial juntas, veio me inquirir se tinha algum Edward na minha classe, e ficou surpresa quando o viu, mas assim como eu, ela não acreditou que poderia ser você, que vocês estavam juntos." – ponderou. – "Então fomos procurar uma outra pessoa que sabíamos que poderia nos dizer claramente o que era verdade ou não, o colega de quarto de Edward, Brian O'Dell que era quase um namoradinho de Megan."

"No inicio, óbvio, ele ficou relutante em dizer qualquer coisa, fora quase uma semana de pressão minha e de Megan para que ele dissesse alguma coisa, porém" – ela sorriu maliciosa. – ", Isabella fez algo que nos ajudou. Como ela pegou Meg _mexendo _em suas coisas e deu um surto para que todos pudessem ouvi-la, como também a agredindo, facilitou que Brian se solidarizasse com ela e abrisse o bico."

- Como não pensei antes que vocês armaram quase minha expulsão. – disse Bella cheia de rancor. – Estava tão evidente. – deu um sorriso nervoso.

- Continue Renesmee. – pedi, agora curioso.

- Brian, revoltado com o "estrago" que Isabella fez no rosto de sua "amada", começou a nos contar que desde quando Edward chegara a universidade, ele sempre se encontrava as escondidas com uma tal de Isabella, e o que acontecia com os dois era quase de incendiar todo o prédio. – explicou, rolando os olhos. – Mas ainda não podíamos provar que era a mesma Isabella que estudava comigo, mas Brian foi competente o suficiente e conseguiu encontrar uma foto de vocês dois e tudo ficou claro. – declamou.

- Aquele bastado, filho de uma puta mexeu nas minhas coisas? – exaltei-me. Renesmee confirmou com a cabeça. – _Inacreditável_. – murmurei ainda estarrecido.

- Foi então que Brian se aliou a mim, tecnicamente, e me contava sobre seus passos Edward, como você saia de casa e dormia fora, e principalmente como você sempre fugia das perguntas quando se tratava de Isabella Swan. – esclareceu. – Era como se mais ele tentasse tirar algo de você, mais obtuso e limitado você ficava em suas respostas. E acabar com o relacionamento de vocês dois parecia ainda mais distante.

- Mas porque acabar com nosso relacionamento? – questionou Bella curiosa.

Renesmee riu divertida.

- Você sempre foi uma puta com todo mundo Isabella, se achando à superior, só queria vê-la infeliz, sofrendo, sendo o lixo que você normalmente fazia os outros se sentirem. – explicou desafiadoramente.

- Humm... – murmurou Bella. – Interessante. Continue. – ordenou.

- Mas então vieram as férias, e seria praticamente impossível fazer qualquer coisa contra os dois. – Renesmee riu vitoriosa. – Porém o destino estava ao meu favor. Vocês foram para Vegas, cidade que é praticamente comandada por minha família e escolheram justamente o hotel de meu pai para ficarem hospedados. Quando em meus sonhos imaginaria isso? – questionou retoricamente.

"Nunca!" – exclamou. – "Claro que inicialmente ver os dois juntos na recepção do lobby onde eu estava bebendo um cosmo foi inquietante, mas continuei na minha. Talvez existisse um bom motivo para que vocês fossem a Vegas, a cidade do pecado." – ela riu mais uma vez. – "Não foi difícil conseguir todos os dados de vocês no hotel e logo descobri que estavam em _lua de mel_ ali."

"Para a minha infelicidade, eu estava _ocupada_ quando saíram do hotel, todavia, não foi nenhum pouco complexo saber para onde vocês tinham ido: para a capela de um primo fracassado do meu pai." – ela riu divertida. – "O babaca vestido de Elvis que realizou a cerimônia de casamento de vocês era da minha família, e como o idiota faz qualquer coisinha para conseguir uma lasquinha sequer do império Moore, me disse exatamente quem havia casado e como havia sido, inclusive dizendo que vocês eram o casal mais feliz do universo." – ponderou.

- Se você sabia sobre o nosso casamento, por que não disse nada? – inquiri curioso.

- Porque antes de acabar com essa felicidade de vocês eu precisava arquitetar meu plano. – explicou maquiavelicamente.

- Tudo isso para não me ver feliz? – questionou Bella retoricamente. – Uau! Você se dedicou muito em uma coisa tão ridícula, porque não ficou cuidando da sua vida? – inquiriu ameaçadoramente.

Renesmee estreitou em fendas seus olhos.

- Sim, foi com muito cuidado que planejei tudo, Isabella. – provocou.

Bella riu em escárnio.

- Continue Renesmee, o que aconteceu depois que você descobriu sobre nosso casamento? – perguntei, praticamente exigindo que ela continuasse.

- Bom, eu continuei em Vegas, pensando em como eu faria vocês se separarem, era um absurdo para mim que vocês além de namorados, agora eram marido e mulher. – disse balançando sua cabeça. – Quando retornei a Boston tentei me certificar de como ambos estavam, e claro, vocês estavam bem demais.

"Então, depois de um imenso suborno, consegui com que Edward e eu fizéssemos dupla naquele trabalho, o que significava muitas horas juntos e principalmente que eu poderia te seduzir ou tirar alguma coisa de você." – falou animada. – "Mas era incrível como você parecia treinado para não dizer uma mínima palavra sobre vocês. Aquilo estava me irritando." – disse entre dentes, fechando suas mãos em punho.

"Era hora do meu plano B. E como diz meu pai: _'Se você quer aniquilar um inimigo, finja ser seu amigo.'_, eu tinha que agir como amiga da pessoa que menos queria ser amiga, mas se era para um bem maior, para uma recompensa maior, valia a pena." – sorriu triunfante.

- Por isso que você foi até a minha casa, se posado de amiguinha. – afirmou Bella indiferente, a outra morena ampliou seu sorriso.

- E pela primeira vez, nunca fiquei tão feliz em ouvir sua voz. Foi um presente dos deuses, vê-la abrindo a porta gritando o nome de Edward. Óbvio que tentei especular se você esperava alguém ou alguma coisa que existia entre vocês dois, mas você é esperta, não confiava como Edward confiava em mim. – sorriu perversamente, dando uma piscadela para mim. – Foi fácil inventar uma história de arrependimento e baboseiras, para explicar a minha ida ali, você não parecia prestar muita atenção, estava completamente alienada, e quando tocou seu telefone, quase pude ouvi-la gritar em êxtase. – Renesmee rolou os olhos.

"Você parecia tão entusiasmada, que deixei ver o que era no seu telefone, enquanto analisava aquela espelunca onde você morava. Mas a minha sorte parecia longe de acabar, pois em cima de sua mesa estavam duas coisas que valiam ouro: um resultado de um exame de sangue e uma ultrassonografia." – seus olhos ganharam um brilho maníaco. – "Então tive certeza que esse era o momento mais que perfeito para que agisse. Me despedi de você transbordando felicidade, saindo dali para acabar de uma vez por todas com o relacionamento de vocês." – gargalhou histericamente.

"Primeira coisa que fiz foi ligar para Brian O'Dell, e pedir que ele dissesse que não sabia de Edward, caso você ligasse. Ele concordou de bom grado. A segunda parte do meu plano era um pouco mais complexa, porém não tanto." – ela contemplou por alguns segundos, rindo para si mesma. – "Liguei para um babaca que fazia Farmácia que corria atrás de mim como um cachorrinho e pedi que me descolasse algo que deixasse a pessoa avoada. Um alucinógeno potente o suficiente para que uma pessoa confundisse outra."

Bella e eu, quase que agindo como se fossemos a mesma pessoa, inclinamos nosso corpo para frente esperando que ela confirmasse nossas suspeitas sobre o GHB.

- Tive que fazer um boquete no pau nojento do babaca, mas valeu à pena. – a repulsa que estava sentindo antes, pareceu ganhar novas proporções em meu íntimo. – Ele me descolou a droga perfeita, que deixaria Edward bastante zonzo, capaz de confundir com facilidade alguém, para que pudesse agir. – contemplou por alguns segundos seu pensamento.

- Que droga era essa? – Bella questionou curiosa. Renesmee ampliou o sorriso.

- Tenho certeza que você sabe! – exclamou com ultraje.

- GHB? – perguntei meio atordoado. A morena confirmou com um aceno de cabeça.

- Certo, e depois? – incentivou Bella, relativamente irritada.

- Bom, liguei para Meg e Brian e pedi a ajuda deles novamente. Imaginei que você fosse ao _Black Rose_ procurar Edward depois que saíssemos de lá. Felizmente foi mais fácil do que imaginava. Brian conseguiu enrolar você por um bom tempo, enquanto eu e Meg entretínhamos Edward, acredito que ele quase nem notou a falta de seu colega. – disse com um sorriso meio diabólico no rosto.

"Mas bastou ele ir ao banheiro uma segunda vez, que todo _pózinho _mágico que eu havia conseguido derramou para dentro de sua nova caneca de chope. Pelas informações eu sabia que você e Nahuel estavam juntos no _Black Rose_ então tinha que acelerar meus planos." – ela fechou seus olhos como se contemplasse uma memória de vencedora. – "Edward bebeu com fervor o chope, mal percebendo que sai por dois minutos de seu lado para colocar uma lente de contato marrom, quando eu voltei, eu sabia que o GHB havia feito efeito, porque ele estava mesmo meio... como posso dizer... _perdido_."

Realmente eu não me recordava de nada daquilo. Ela junto com seus comparsas haviam conseguido me enganar bem demais.

- Assim como fora fácil drogá-lo, foi mais fácil ainda enganá-lo. E logo estávamos saindo do bar, quase, por muito pouco, segundo Megan, você não tromba conosco Isabella. – ela deu uma piscadela cheia de escárnio para Bella, e eu pude ver o sangue nos olhos da morena ao meu lado, eu podia apostar que ela estava lutando para não pegar seu revólver e disparar um tiro no meio da testa de Renesmee.

"Felizmente consegui agir rápido e guiar mais rápido ainda até minha casa, no caso minha fraternidade. Edward estava tão atônico que nem reconheceu o lugar, o que foi outra vitória para mim e bastou para que entrássemos em meu quarto, para que ele tirasse com fervor nossas roupas e me possuísse com toda sua volúpia." – piscou para mim, enquanto sua língua deslizava por seus dentes. – "Eu esperava que fosse durar um pouco mais, antes de ser interrompida por ela, mas..." – ela gargalhou.

"A cara dela. Quer dizer, a cara de ambos quando notaram que foram enganados foi _delirante_." – ampliou seu sorriso. – "Eu sabia o quanto Isabella era orgulhosa e ver o _maridinho_ dela transando com outra, seria algo imperdoável. Mas... Oh!, Edward... você deu todo o toque final sem qualquer ajuda minha. Correndo atrás dela nu e depois a jogando escada abaixo. Nunca fiquei em tanto estado de graça como vê-la rolando degrau por degrau, e depois todo aquele sangue escorrendo por suas pernas, vindo de seu ventre. Aquilo foi mais que o ápice, aquilo foi quase que orgástico." – disse divertida.

Notei Bella fechando suas mãos em punhos, deixando os nós de seus dedos brancos, seu rosto estava lívido, ela estava prestes a disparar sua arma, e eu não poderia impedi-la. Eu estava atônito, se não fosse tão baixo bater em uma mulher eu bateria em Renesmee até a sua morte.

- Imagine, se ela perdoaria Edward pela traição ainda mais sendo ele o responsável pela morte do filho que esperava dele? Não havia mais nada que me deixaria feliz. – ela sorriu com uma felicidade quase que proibida. – Vê-la gritando com você Edward, o chamando de assassino, era demais para a minha felicidade, eu não conseguia retirar o sorriso do meu rosto naquele momento. Nahuel tentou me reprimir, mas foi ainda mais prazeroso afirmar que fiz tudo àquilo de propósito, seu rosto de choque beirava ao cômico, mas logo ele quis dar um basta no sofrimento dela e a tirou dali.

"Eu sabia que não conseguiria mais nada de você aquela noite, Edward, mas tive que tentar. Você foi rude comigo, se eu não estivesse tão vitoriosa, teria ferido meus sentimentos." – ela fingiu um falso ultraje. – "Mas a recompensa maior ainda estava para vir, Isabella internada em um hospital para poder retirar o feto e conter a hemorragia que se sucedeu. Enquanto Edward não se lembrava de nada, e na segunda-feira agiu como se aquela sexta-feira não tivesse acontecido, me tratando como sua melhor amiga, como era." – o sorriso em seu rosto estava radiante.

A raiva em meu corpo parecia me consumir no ódio.

- Assim que ela saiu do hospital entrou em contato com um advogado e pediu o divórcio. Foi imensurável saber disso. O prazer de vê-la sofrer, se afundando na depressão, se arrastando pelo campus, abaixando a crista que ela tinha, tirando a pose de rainha que ela manteve durante todo o tempo, foi inexplicável. Ver Isabella Swan derrotada por causa do amor, era... – salivou de tamanha felicidade. – _único_.

- Como você pode ser tão baixa? – perguntei atônico.

- Alguém tinha que dar uma lição nela. – disse sorrindo com descaso.

- Acredito que você não deve saber? – questionou Bella, desta vez sendo maliciosa.

- Saber o quê? – respondeu em forma de pergunta Renesmee.

- Que Edward e eu ainda somos casados. – respondeu com um sorriso triunfante, buscando minha mão e enlaçando nossos dedos, apesar do choque momentâneo, sorri vitorioso para Renesmee.

- Ma-ma-mas v-vo-voc-vocês se-se di-divor-divorciaram-se? - questionou bobamente.

- Óbvio que não, sua otária! – exclamou Bella. – Edward e eu conversamos e continuamos a manter um relacionamento distante, melhor dizendo, até quando terminássemos a faculdade não nos veríamos, pelo menos não em Boston. – explicou uma Bella radiante. Eu não conseguia compreender onde ela queria chegar.

- Mas... mas, você está noiva de outro e Edward namorava aquela atriz Jane Lewis! – explodiu alarmada.

- Tudo uma farsa. – Bella disse lentamente, esquivando-se de minha mão, enquanto levantava-se do sofá novamente com sua arma em punho. – Sabemos atuar melhor do que você, sua _vagabunda_! – exclamou, derramando veneno em sua voz, me deixando excitado, mais do que a situação poderia permitir.

- Co-como is-isso é po-pos-possivel? – perguntou ainda alarmada.

- Isso não é da sua conta, porém isso é. – disse Bella, com sua mão que estava segurando o revólver batendo com toda a força no rosto de Renesmee.

Vi o sangue escorrer de seu nariz e boca, mas eu não podia fazer nada, porque simplesmente observar Bella agindo como manda o figurino do FBI em alguns depoimentos ou prisões fora da sede, era demais.

Era sexy como o inferno.

- Isso também. – falou mais uma vez, batendo novamente seu punho contra o rosto da morena.

Renesmee tentava falar alguma coisa, mas a sua voz simplesmente não saia. Bella parecia alucinada com vontade de bater nela. Mesmo que a cena fosse quase que uma miragem aos meus olhos, eu tinha que intervir, antes que Bella causasse algum dano à outra, e nem mesmo o fato dela ser uma agente federal conseguiria livrar a sua cara.

- Bella... – chamei um pouco alto. – Já chega, aposto que Renesmee entendeu a lição, certo? – perguntei olhando friamente a mulher que conseguira arquitetar um plano nojento, somente porque não suportava a mulher da minha vida.

- Tudo bem. – respondeu uma Bella arfante, mas satisfeita, afastando-se de onde a morena de vestido cor de rosa estava.

- Acho melhor você ir agora Renesmee, e se você der com a língua nos dentes, você pode ter certeza, ninguém aqui irá hesitar em puxar o gatilho. – falei autoritário, enquanto ela levantava ainda meio abobalhada. – _Entendeu_? – insisti.

- En-enten-di. – disse com a voz tremida, andando o mais rápido possível até a porta, onde Bella estava empunhando sua arma e olhando ameaçadoramente para Renesmee.

Bastou que eu abrisse a porta para que ela saísse praticamente correndo, ou o que seus pés no salto conseguiam pelo corredor. Bella fechou a porta com força, ecoando o som pelas paredes, encostando-se a ela e rindo freneticamente.

Foi impossível não acompanhá-la.

- Isso. Foi. Incrível. – disse pausadamente, ainda com um sorriso nos lábios.

- Você foi ótima. – falei me aproximando dela, tirando uma mecha de seu cabelo que caia em seu rosto.

- Sim, eu fui ótima. – disse triunfante.

- Nunca havia te visto colocando em prática todo seu treinamento de interrogatório antes. – ponderei.

- Porque ainda não foi preciso. – devolveu com um sorriso.

Aproximei-me dela, deixando a distância entre nós ser de apenas alguns centímetros.

- Você estava sexy pra caralho empulhando seu revólver. – provoquei, arrastando minha mão por seu braço até sua mão que ainda o segurava. Lentamente consegui tirá-lo de sua mão, e colocá-lo sobre uma mesa próxima.

- Eu sei. – disse uma Bella com uma voz cheia de luxúria.

- E me deixou com um desejo do caralho. – continuei, colocando minhas mãos ao lado de seu corpo, fazendo uma prisão para ela.

- Eu sei. – mordiscou seu lábio inferior. – Eu vejo. – concluiu com seus olhos nublados de desejo.

- E estou louco para me enterrar em você. Ouvi-la gemer meu nome. Gozar junto comigo. – provoquei, colando meu corpo ao dela, a fazendo sentir a rigidez de meu pau.

- Eu sei. – repetiu mais uma vez.

- Você me deixa _louco_ Bella. – sussurrei em seu ouvido.

- Eu sei. – provocou mais uma vez.

Dessa vez eu não pude me controlar, meus lábios famintos e urgentes tomaram os seus com ferocidade. Nossas línguas se enrolavam juntas, brigando por uma dominância que sabiam que nenhuma ganharia. Nossos dentes mordiscavam os lábios um do outro sem nenhuma restrição, eu poderia apostar que eles ficariam cortados.

Minhas mãos ganharam vida enquanto alisavam seus cabelos, apertando levemente sua nuca, descendo por seu corpo.

O tecido fino de seu vestido era uma barreira incomoda, mas ainda assim era prazeroso tocá-la de tal maneira. Suas mãos delicadas se enterraram entre meus cabelos os puxando com força, trazendo seu corpo mais próximo ao meu. Eu podia sentir todo o calor que irradiava de seu corpo, era quase que inebriante o poder que ele tinha sobre mim.

Com minhas mãos grandes, agarrei suas coxas a levantando, fazendo com que o tecido fino acumulasse em suas coxas, enquanto ela me abraçava com suas pernas. Eu podia sentir o calor que emanava de seu sexo, implorando por mim, eu sabia que ela estava extremamente molhada somente esperando para que eu a penetrasse com meu pau.

Nossos beijos estavam mais urgentes e frenéticos, minhas mãos alisavam a pele macia e suave de suas pernas, incitando o tamanho do meu desejo. Estava impossível controlar o prazer que estava me tomando, encostei Bella contra a porta, fazendo com que ela sentisse a minha dura ereção, que se tornava sufocante na calça de meu smoking, querendo ter outra forma de aperto sufocante.

Ela gemeu contra meus lábios.

Aquilo era o estopim, porém eu não consegui deixar de beijar seus lábios.

Queria senti-la como nunca senti antes. Pedir perdão de tudo o que havia acontecido. Fazê-la perder a sua cabeça, esquecer seu nome. Ver o quanto ainda a venerava, amava. Provar a ela que sempre foi à única mulher da minha vida, não importa o plano que arquitassem contra nós. Gostaria de retomar o nosso relacionamento, o nosso casamento. Ser o que só nós dois conseguiríamos ser: Bella e Edward,_ para sempre_; como havíamos prometido.

Suas mãos apertaram a minha nuca, inesperadamente afastando nossos lábios, mas eu não conseguia afastar meus lábios de sua pele, por isso comecei a espalhar beijos languidos e fervorosos em seu pescoço, sentindo ela se contorcer junto ao meu corpo, exigindo prazer. Eu não conseguia mais me controlar, e também não queria mais, eu precisava dela, urgentemente, mais do que água em meio ao deserto do Saara, mais do ar embaixo da água.

Era seu corpo contra o meu. Sua pele contra a minha. Seu calor envolta de mim.

Era _somente_ dela que eu precisava e mais ninguém.

- Bella – comecei arfante afastando meus lábios de seu pescoço e olhando profundamente em seus olhos castanhos. -, eu... eu... preciso de você imediatamente. – supliquei.

Um sorriso deslumbrante apareceu em sua face um pouco rubra com tamanho desejo. Seus olhos castanhos estavam totalmente eclipsados com um prazer revigorante. Ela transpirava um desejo invisível, que me tomava como se fosse uma descarga elétrica de alta voltagem.

Aquela era _minha_ Bella. A Bella que deveria e iria compartilhar uma vida comigo. A Bella que me amava mais que tudo.

Tínhamos acabado de voltar praticamente cinco anos atrás, naquela fatídica sexta-feira, mas sem os eventos nebulosos.

Tão sensualmente, como só ela conseguia ser, sussurrou junto ao meu ouvido:

- _Eu sei_.

.

* * *

_**N/A:**__ EMPATA FODA DA PORRA! – eu sei que vocês devem estar gritando isso neste exato momento! *HUAHUAHUAHUAHUAUA*_

_Hey meus amores, podem me xingar dessa vez eu deixo, porque acabar o capítulo nessa parte é uma maldade sem precedentes, mas um suspensezinho não vai mal a ninguém, não é mesmo?_

_Bem... depois de um drama meio que poético no inicio do capítulo (sério eu devia tá com o espírito de algum autor do Romantismo encostado em mim), o capítulo fluiu um pouco mais leve, mas bastante revelador, principalmente porque FINALMENTE conseguimos, assim como Edward e Bella, entender tudo o que rolou naquele dia._

_Antes que me perguntem:_

_*Edward acreditava que era a Bella, por isso estava transando sem camisinha com a Renesmee;_

_*Bella é uma agente federal, por isso pode viajar portando arma, no caso da Itália, quando foram para Veneza eles estavam disfarçados, por isso nada de revólveres;_

_*Edward tocou em Renesmee daquela forma, porque ele estava fingindo para ela ter confiança nele e tirar algo dela;_

_*E Deus, Bella é puro luxo, sendo investigadora e o Edward também, a monstrinha não é nada._

_Bom essa parte deles contra a porta do quarto depois que a criatura das profundezas fosse embora não estava nos meus planos, ou talvez estava, mas de maneira diferente, a questão é quando eu estava escrevendo isso minha Timeline __inteira__ no Twitter só falava uma coisa: Robsten/Beward gravando as cenas na Ilha de Esme sem tapa sexo, sim eu também acredito que eles estão juntos como um casal, e sim eu também estava pensando em putaria junto com todo mundo._

_Então escrever essa cena, foi tão fácil como tomar sorvete no verão... mas a pergunta é: será que vai rolar mesmo? *KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK* Cenas do próximo capítulo._

_Ahh... me lembrei de algo que todo mundo tem me perguntado: "Quantos capítulos a fic vai ter?", bom nos meus planos ela deva ter uns 27 ou 30, nada mais que isso... é já passamos da metade, agora tudo vai ficar mais claro, finalmente. *HEHEHEHEHEHE*_

_Obrigada a todos que leram, comentaram, favoritaram e/ou recomendaram, são vocês com estes pequenos gestos que me animam a cada dia escrever mais e mais, e __**JUST JUSTICE **__é uma história que vem até mesmo me surpreendendo pela maneira como estou conseguindo guiá-la, nunca me imaginei escrevendo algo deste gênero. Eu sei que ela é confusa, deixa todo mundo ansioso e especulando mil e uma coisas, mas é isso que faz disto tudo algo extremamente apaixonante._

_Obrigada mesmo por todos que lêem e comentam, e aqueles que não comentam, façam: qualquer palavrinha de incentivo, de apoio, qualquer mínima coisinha é algo imenso para quem escreve, e não falo só de mim, mas de todas as outras autoras de fics que temos aqui no Brasil._

_Bem... obrigada mais uma vez pelo carinho e atenção de vocês, eu realmente AMO muito cada um de vocês, que me ajudam de maneira desconhecida a superar muitos problemas. Obrigada mesmo!_

_Nos vemos no próximo capítulo! ;D_

_Beijos,_

_Carol._

_.

* * *

_

**N/B: **_Olha que a coisa terminou assim, COMIGO SUANDO FRIO, SUANDO QUENTE E GRITANDO COM A CAROL "CARALEO, COMO VC FAZ ISSO COM A GENTE?" O começo do capítulo 19 tem que ser orgástico, hein! Vamos segurar essa tensão sexual junto dos dois só porque você nos presenteou com um capítulo DELICIOSO! E A RENESMEE É UMA VACA NOGENTA! Eu já sabia que ela era baixa, despeitada e invejosa, mas como consegue um ser desse fazer tudo isso e AINDA ter a coragem de tentar pegar na "protuberância" do Edward DE NOVO? Defensora da Bella mesmo... e achei ótima a atuação dela com o revólver e mais ainda, ver que o amor que ela tem por ele é tão verdadeiro que depois desses anos separados e ela driblando diariamente a dor e amargura do que foi a relação deles... bastou a verdade aparecer pra ela ter CERTEZA que a confiança entre os dois podia ser consertada. Só quem ama muito consegue fazer isso, gente._

_DAÍ VEM A CAROL, ESSA DRAMAQUEEN INCORRIGÍVEL, E TERMINA O CAPÍTULO BEM NA MELHOR PARTE DA RECONCILIAÇÃO DOS DOIS!_

_E olha que estamos parecendo fios desencapados desde o dia 05, com Robsten no Rio, trocando carícias e curtindo a suíte mais cara do Copacabana Palace. Eu meio que já criei lindas imagens dos dois no hotel só por causa dessa fanfic aventureira, sabe? Mas pudera, tem como não se envolver?_

_Agora é só a gente esperar pra ver como isso vai ter seu desfeche porque sabemos que tem muita coisa pra ser resolvida. James é uma delas. Camorra tá uma bagunça só. Tem mais suspeitos no caso do assassinato do Sam e da Emily do que tem vampiros e clãs em Amanhecer... fico imaginando quando todos esses pontos começarem a se cruzar, como vamos ficar eufóricas! AI, SUPER DELÍCIA, VIU?_

_Carol, já começou o capítulo 19? NÃO? QUER MORRER? HAUHAUHAUHAUHHAU._

_Obrigada a todas as reviews e mais, aos surtos empolgados via twitter. As leitoras dessa fanfic são as melhores! Não é a toa que o carinho da autora (e dessa humilde beta que vos escreve) só aumenta!_

_Nos vemos em breve!_

_Bjos,_

_Tod._

_.

* * *

_

**Quer fazer uma pobre autora feliz? oO**

**Deixa uma review para mim, dizendo se você gostou, ou se odiou, se você tem alguma sugestão! Pois sugestões e palpites aqui são fundamentais! *.***

**Ficarei encantada em ler!**

**É isso meus amores, obrigada novamente pelo carinho por essa minha fic.**

**Amo vocês!  
**.

* * *

ps.: não decidi ainda se vou ser boazinha e vou dar uma lemon para vocês... mas eu já digo que o infiltrado, Aro, Arthuro, Camorra e todos os outros mistérios, vêm aí para deixar geral confuso! ;D


	20. Adaptando se a uma nova Realidade

_**DISCLAIMER: **__Eu não sou proprietária ou dona da saga __**TWILIGHT**__, todos os personagens e algumas características são de autoria e obra de Stephenie Meyer. Mas a temática, o enredo, e tudo mais que contém na fanfiction __**JUST JUSTICE**__, é de minha autoria. Dessa maneira ela é propriedade __minha__, e qualquer cópia, adaptação, tradução, postagem ou afins sem a minha autorização será denunciado sem piedade. Obrigada pela atenção.  
.

* * *

_

_**N/A: **__Olá meus amores!_

_Como vocês estão? Espero que todos estejam maravilhosamente bem! Estava morrendo de saudades de vocês, antes que vocês digam "Então por que demorou tanto para postar?", eu tenho a resposta na ponta da língua ou dedos, no caso. A linguaruda aqui sem querer querendo soltou uma ideia que tinha para essa fic aqui no twitter, bem... a ideia só agradou a mim e a Tod, a beta, o restante MEU DEUS, achei que iria ser morta. A questão é observei como os meus planos não agradavam ninguém, tinha que tirar alguns dias para pensar, e foi o que eu fiz, quase duas semanas para avaliar quais seriam meus planos._

_Porém sabe aquela história: tinha uma pedra no caminho, no caminho tinha uma pedra; e depois de assistir um episódio de Glee que tocou uma música em questão, foi o suficiente para que imediatamente minha cabeça criasse uma nova fic, e assim surgiu __**TEENAGE DREAM**__, quem já está acompanhando, percebeu que pelos seus capítulos iniciais é totalmente diferente de __**JUST JUSTICE**__ a começar claro pela falta de drama e o clima leve e fofo da trama. Como eu disse o oposto disto aqui, uma vez que MEU DEUS como esse enredo que eu amo me desgasta, para vocês terem uma ideia demorei uma semana inteira para escrever este capítulo que por nada ia, e tanto que assim que o terminei pude sentir todo o cansaço me tomando, parecia que tinha trabalhado o dia todo cortando cana em pleno sol de rachar._

_Desta forma, é claro para mim que __**TEENAGE DREAM**__ veio para equilibrar esse estado de exaustão que __**JUST JUSTICE**__ me causa, antes que perguntem se irei desistir de JJ já afirmo: __**NÃO! MEUS PLANOS É CONCLUIR ESTA FANFIC NO MAIS TARDAR ATÉ MARÇO.**__ Espero contar com vocês agora em diante com a história que vai começar a ter as respostas que todo mundo busca bem como o seu desfecho final. Gostaria de ver todo mundo lendo e comentando loucamente, ok? _

_Esse capítulo tem nada mais nada menos que a maior lemon que já escrevi nestes 1 ano e 7 meses de ficwriter: 15 páginas e se contar o começo dela no capítulo anterior: 18 páginas, é coisa pra caramba, espero acalmar o coração das pervas, porque não sei quando teremos outra nesta fic, mas aquilo né... antes assim do que nada! *KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK*_

_Chega de enrolar, porque acho que ninguém deve estar lendo isso aqui. _

_Obrigada a todos, por tudo o que vocês me proporcionam. Obrigada realmente para quem lê, comenta ou não, favorita, recomenda, é cada gesto minúsculo deste que me deixa mais e mais feliz em escrever isto aqui._

_E quem ainda não sabe sempre alguns dias antes de postar o capítulo eu coloco um spoiler, às vezes grande outros não no meu blog, então sempre dão uma olhadinha lá, ok? Aqui o link, é só substituir a palavra __ponto__ pelo símbolo: __http:/ima-dramaqueen__**(ponto)**__blogspot__**(ponto)**__com/_

_**AGRADEÇO MAIS UMA VEZ PELO CARINHO IMENSO DE VOCÊS.  
OBRIGADA MESMO POR TUDO, AMO MUITO CADA UM DE VOCÊS  
POR FAZER ISSO AQUI ALGO ESPECIAL PARA MIM.**_

_Boa leitura e nos falamos mais adiante. ;D_

_.

* * *

_

**JUST JUSTICE**

capítulo dezenove  
Adaptando-se a uma nova Realidade

.

_**"**__**Somos forçados a perceber a realidade, e adaptar-se,  
mesmo querendo não aceitar o que nosso inconsciente quer.**__**"  
**__- __Gherheai__ -_

.

_Isabella Swan_

.

Bastou que eu confirmasse para Edward que também o queria, o desejava desesperadamente para que no segundo seguinte, meus lábios fossem tomados mais uma vez pelos seus, famintos e abarrotados de volúpia, desejo, prazer, luxúria, perdão, amor.

Todo o amor, que mesmo lutando contra ele todos estes anos, florescia livre depois de um longo tempo, de um demorado inverno, mas que afortunadamente encontrou aquela que faz tudo renascer, a estação da prosperidade. Finalmente nosso amor encontrou sua primavera para que pudesse enfim desabrochar e mostrar a beleza de que só ele era capaz.

Promessas que não foram cumpridas. Decepções que se seguiram. Traições inexistentes. Ódio inescrupuloso e impensado. Todos os sentimentos ruins, pensamentos ruins, momentos ruins pareciam se esvair, como grãos de areia em uma ampulheta, acumulando-se em um fundo escuro, em uma gaveta escondida, sendo mergulhada no limbo de tristeza e depressão que tomou o lugar da felicidade, da paixão, do amor por tanto tempo.

Nossos lábios não conseguiam se afastar. Nossas línguas não queriam parar de brigar por uma dominância que simplesmente não existia. Respirar era um detalhe tão fútil e dispensável naquele momento que nem mesmo a obrigatoriedade dele nos fazia separar. Nossas mãos saudosas e exigentes não conseguiam afastar-se da pele do outro, marcando o desejo inigualável e único que sentíamos como uma labareda de fogo.

O desejo e o amor que existia entre nós, que nunca foi abrandado, somente adormecido, hibernado; ardia, queimava mais uma vez como uma tatuagem feita a fogo. Marcada em todo o nosso coração, na lembrança eterna de que pertencíamos um ao outro, mesmo com as dificuldades que se puseram em nosso caminho.

Era totalmente desnecessário se importar com tempo, questões atípicas, ou ainda coisas que só trouxeram mágoa invés da prometida e esperada felicidade, aquele momento era tão cheio de perdão que não existiam palavras para clarificá-lo. Era como se depois de uma longa maratona finalmente havia conseguido alcançar meu objetivo. Meu lar. Meu amor. Minha _alma gêmea_.

Deliberadamente Edward nos afastou da porta em que estávamos encostados e começou a caminhar a passos lentos, porém firmes, para algum lugar sem nunca afastar seus lábios dos meus. Eu tinha uma ligeira ideia de onde estávamos indo, mas não tinha necessidade de questioná-lo sobre nosso destino, porque eu confiava nele mais do que tudo neste mundo.

Pelo menos neste momento.

Tão suavemente como era possível, senti minhas costas tocando algo macio e confortável, enquanto o corpo de Edward se moldava sobre o meu. As roupas que usávamos ainda eram um empecilho incomodo, mas nenhum de nós dois tinha pressa, estávamos decididos a prolongar aquele momento por um tempo indeterminado.

Minhas mãos pequenas, mas firmes, se enterravam entre seus cabelos bronzes os puxando, tentando trazer seu rosto mais próximo do meu, se é que era possível. Nosso beijo era frenético; sem hesitações ou limitações. Resfolegávamos contra os lábios do outro, sem importar com absolutamente nada.

Suas mãos, todavia, grandes, ágeis e intensas deslizavam sem nenhuma restrição por meu corpo, acariciando meus seios, apertando minha cintura, massageando minhas coxas. O calor que irradiava delas parecia penetrar o fino tecido do vestido que trajava e queimar minha pele, mas ao contrário de uma queimadura normal, não era incomodo, era reconfortante.

Eu _queria_ mais, eu _precisava_ de mais.

Não podia e não queria mais prolongar o tempo que continuávamos vestidos.

Eu _necessitava_ sentir sua pele em chamas contra a minha. Eu _precisava_ sentir o aroma de nossos suores se misturando, fazendo a nossa fragrância de paixão dominar o ambiente me inebriando e me levando para uma realidade só nossa. Eu _carecia_ de ter seus lábios, seus braços, suas mãos, sua língua em meu corpo sem barreiras ridículas e impostas pela sociedade, era uma força sobrenatural que me obrigava a sentir todo o desejo, toda a luxúria, toda a volúpia, toda a lascívia, que somente o calor de sua pele em contato com o de minha pele poderia proporcionar.

Minhas mãos mesmo que não quisessem deixar seus cabelos sedosos e macios conseguiram cumprir os comandos do meu cérebro, atuando com agilidade em tirar a gravata que Edward ainda usava, bem como abrindo os botões da camisa, fazendo com que alguns destes voassem longe quando os puxei, tamanha necessidade que tinha em senti-lo.

Foi magnânimo ouvi-lo gemer contra a minha boca quando minha mão quente e audaciosa acariciou seu peito e abdômen. Eu precisava senti-lo completamente, por isso minhas mãos ainda seguindo as ordens do meu cérebro seguiram para o cós de sua calça, abrindo o gancho e o zíper da mesma com uma maestria inabitual. Ao longe pude ouvir os sapatos de Edward caírem contra o chão quando ele os tirou aos chutes, mas não era importante este detalhe mínimo, insignificante, quando sua boca tomava a minha com fome e um desejo incalculável, vez ou outra fazendo com que gemêssemos contra elas.

As mãos de Edward pareciam ter o mesmíssimo desejo que as minhas tinham há alguns segundos atrás: o de tocar meu corpo, porque fora surpreendente a rapidez que ele encontrou o zíper lateral do vestido e começou a descê-lo. A ponta de seus dedos tocando a pele da minha costela era o suficiente para que eu gemesse e me contorcesse na cama, sendo consumida pelo fogo do desejo, da lascívia, pedindo por mais.

Não tenho consciência de que forma ou de que maneira o meu vestido foi tirado do meu corpo ou como a calça que Edward estava foi retirada, uma vez que nosso beijo em nenhum momento foi quebrado, eu só conseguia sentir que agora ambos tínhamos somente uma última barreira de roupas para enfrentar: minha lingerie e sua cueca boxer.

Ainda sem interromper nosso beijo, nossos olhares se encontraram. Verde e castanho, juntos se encarando, em uma conversa sem palavras, somente com o encarar de olhos conseguimos chegar a um consenso. O respeito e o amor mútuo que sentíamos dominando um ao outro sem nenhuma restrição, pela primeira vez. Nossos olhos tornaram a se fechar, e nossos lábios continuaram sua dança erótica, sensual e apaixonada, até que senti as mãos grandes e quentes de Edward segurando, amparando meu rosto.

Aquele singelo gesto era tão _simples_ em sua essência, mas ao mesmo tempo tão repleto de devoção, carinho, respeito, amor que me comoveu. Abri novamente meus olhos e encarei deslumbrada o rosto do homem que agora dava ligeiros beijos em meus lábios. Mesmo que ele estivesse com seus olhos esmeraldinos cobertos por sua pálpebra tinha certeza absoluta que ele sabia que eu o encarava, pois tão silenciosamente para que só eu conseguisse ouvir murmurou contra meus lábios:

- _Eu te amo_.

A emoção do que aquelas palavras significavam me arrebatou de maneira absurda, como se uma pilha de tijolos caísse sobre minha cabeça mas incrivelmente não me machucasse, era como se as correntes invisíveis que me prenderam por tanto tempo, que agora se encontravam enferrujadas e velhas, se arrebentassem sem nenhuma força me soltando para a liberdade, me deixando livre, finalmente, para encontrar meu amor.

Serenamente como a situação pedia repeti pela sexta vez a mesma afirmativa:

- _Eu sei_. – senti Edward sorrindo contra meus lábios, mas antes que ele pudesse novamente os reivindicar em um beijo sôfrego, completei: – Eu também te amo.

Bastou a frase sair da minha boca para que no segundo seguinte sem nenhum receio ou medo, seus lábios capturaram os meus em um novo beijo, fazendo com que mais uma vez nossas línguas dançassem juntas um tango, uma dança exótica que somente elas eram capazes de executar. Suas mãos grandes e ardentes acariciavam com cuidado meu rosto, por vezes massageando minha nuca e meus cabelos. A sensação era tão arrebatadora, que toda a minha capacidade de pensar foi esvaída, e minha única preocupação era a de precisar que ele me amasse mais que tudo.

A sintonia que compartilhávamos era incapaz de ser explicada, era como se dividíssemos a mesma mente, como se fossemos um só pensando. Foi com muita sagacidade e perícia que Edward localizou o fecho frontal do meu sutiã tomara de caia de renda na mesma cor do vestido: nude; liberando de maneira indulgente meus seios da prisão que estava anteriormente.

Seus dedos longos tocaram com delicadeza meus seios. O calor que emanava de suas pontas deixava meu corpo ainda mais consumido pelo fogo da paixão, e quando de maneira extremamente cuidadosa seus indicadores e polegares beliscaram levemente meus mamilos um gemido gutural atravessou minha garganta, só não sendo maior porque foi impedido pela a boca de Edward contra a minha; porém o desejo, a luxúria, a volúpia daquele singelo gesto me fez morder seu lábio inferior com força, o que também gerou um gemido gutural dele, enquanto seu corpo colava mais contra ao meu, deixando com que eu sentisse a rigidez de seu membro no ponto em que brevemente o receberia.

Clamei através de meus lábios por seu toque, e foi quase que imediatamente que os senti. Massageando meus seios, apertando-os levemente, beliscando carinhosamente. O prazer me tomava de maneira tão inóspita e hostil que não existia maneira – mesmo que eu quisesse, algo que definitivamente eu não queria – de resistir. Era sufocante de tão prazeroso.

Nossos beijos estavam sôfregos e intensos, transmitindo através do seu simples toque toda a paixão, desejo que podia. Eu precisava de mais. Edward também precisava de mais. Nós dois _necessitávamos_ de mais. E foram esses múltiplos 'mais' que fizeram com que ele afastasse seus lábios dos meus, contudo, não afastando sua boca de meu corpo, depositando beijos languidos e sedutores pela minha mandíbula, pescoço, clavícula, ombros, peito, o vão entre meus seios, parando por um tempo demasiadamente longo para brincar com eles.

Os lábios eram calmos, singelos, serenos, acariciando de maneira doce e única meus seios. Em contrapartida, sua língua era astuta, frenética, impaciente, voluptuosa, tomava meus seios com violência, ou lambendo, ou sugando como se fosse à nascente de um rio e ele necessitava daquela água que brotava ali mais do que tudo neste mundo. Meus mamilos sempre intumescidos dançavam por sua boca enquanto sua língua brincava com eles o escovando de um lado para outro e outras vezes chupando-os.

Meus gemidos, lamúrias, resfôlegos, súplicas eram cada segundo mais altas e mais urgentes. Meu corpo se contorcia fervorosamente contra a cama. Minhas mãos apertavam com força o edredom pálido, enquanto meus olhos rolavam para a minha nuca, ao passo que ele deixava um rastro molhado em meus seios e depois os assoprava suavemente, fazendo com que me arrepiasse, já que o contraste da minha pele em chamas com o frescor de seu hálito era indescritível. Meus lábios pediam por mais. E Edward sabia exatamente o que eu precisava.

Sua boca retornou para o vão de meus seios, dando beijos longos e morosos naquela região e indo em direção a minha barriga, que se encolheu com o toque suave. Edward riu contra ela, me fazendo rir também, mas não queríamos quebrar aquele desejo arrebatador que nos inundava, por isso logo ele se recuperou beijando delicadamente toda a sua extensão enquanto eu gemia audivelmente.

Lentamente sua língua circulou meu umbigo, fazendo com que eu gemesse seu nome sem nenhuma limitação, aos gritos. Senti outra vez Edward sorrindo contra minha barriga e outra vez causando aquele arrepio que me fez encolhê-la no mesmo instante em que ele mordiscava a pele próxima ao meu umbigo, gerando um novo gemido gutural de mim.

Todavia, seus lábios e língua eram demasiadamente egoístas, e queriam saborear mais de minha pele, de minha carne. Com beijos abertos, os lábios de Edward seguiram um caminho para o sul depois do meu umbigo, indo em direção ao ponto pulsante, inchado, molhado, que se contraía em desejo. Suas mãos grandes apertavam minhas coxas, por vezes seus dedos longos roçavam timidamente minha virilha. Seus lábios deliciavam-se pelo meu ventre.

Foi com uma surpresa ressabida que senti os dentes dele prendendo o elástico na calcinha do mesmo material que o sutiã. Segurei minha respiração para o que vinha a seguir. Mais uma vez eu acertei. Seus dentes auxiliados por suas mãos começaram a rolar a última peça de roupa que estava em meu corpo, revelando milímetro por milímetro de minha pele, do meu ponto mais sensível e mais necessitado naquele momento, ponto que fora descoberto pela primeira vez por estes mesmos dedos, estes mesmos lábios, esta mesma língua, este mesmo homem, este mesmo Edward.

Sua respiração quente e ansiosa batia contra a minha pele em chamas, contra meu sexo úmido, enquanto suas mãos continuavam o trabalho de retirar a calcinha do meu corpo. Eu tinha plena consciência de que os olhos de Edward estavam hipnotizados pelo brilho da excitação entre minhas pernas, mas o que poderia ser constrangedor foi recebido a bel prazer por mim. Acomodei-me melhor sobre a cama, deixando com que meu sexo ficasse mais exposto para o deleite do meu marido, e quando o escutei engolindo em seco eu sabia que tinha conseguido.

- Você está linda. – disse lentamente. – Você _é_ linda. Tão... tão pronta para mim. – concluiu praticamente salivando.

Sorri torto pela sua reação.

- Por favor, Edward. – implorei por seu toque.

Desta vez, fora sua vez de sorrir torto, perfurando meus olhos com os seus, expressando emoções indecifráveis ou impossíveis de serem recitadas com palavras. Seu dedo indicador, longo e sagaz sem nenhuma demora me penetrou lentamente fazendo com que eu segurasse a minha respiração no mesmo instante em que gemia com o prazer proporcionado.

- Oh meu Deus! – exclamei surpreendida.

- Edward. – disse displicentemente. – Meu nome é Edward. Quero ouvi-la gritando _'Oh meu Edward'_. – comandou autoritariamente enquanto seu dedo entrava e saia de mim com rapidez.

- Agrr... – gemi. – Meu... Deu... _Edward_. – gritei bobamente.

Senti seu sorriso torto praticamente no mesmíssimo instante em que seus lábios atacavam-me, sugando meu clitóris sem titubear. Sua língua deslizava por toda a extensão da minha intimidade, circulando o ponto sensível que era meu clitóris lentamente, aumentando gradualmente e depois diminuindo mais uma vez. Outras vezes sua língua ia da direita para a esquerda e vice-versa estimulando todo meu sexo. Seus dentes mordiscavam vez ou outra meus grandes e pequenos lábios ou então os sugava.

Aquele era o paraíso.

- Oh... ah... E-Ed-Edw-aaaard. – eu gemia bobamente cada vez que sua língua me penetrava com fervor e desejo.

O senti inserindo mais um dedo em mim me fazendo gritar mais uma vez seu nome e implorar por mais. E como sempre Edward acarretou meu pedido fazendo sua língua se movimentar com uma agilidade sobre-humana, indo da direita para a esquerda, de cima para baixo, circulando meu clitóris com celeridade. Meus espasmos eram como ondas em uma ressaca: violentos e nublavam todos os meus sentidos deixando-me irracional, por assim dizer.

Gritos altíssimos e sem nenhum pudor enchiam as paredes do quarto. Eram minhas súplicas e gemidos para que Edward continuasse o que fazia. Seu nome dançava por meus lábios com tanta freqüência que era como se tivesse compensando os dias, as semanas, os meses, os anos em que eu não fui capaz de clamá-lo.

- E-Ed-Edw-aaaaard... eu... oh!... eu vou... oh meu D... _Edward_... oh... estou chegando lá. – balbuciei, enquanto o ruivo continuava a atacar meu sexo com sua língua e lábios furiosos.

Não foi nenhuma surpresa que comecei a sentir os espasmos do prazer me tomando. Minha pulsação aumentando seu ritmo, assim como meus batimentos cardíacos acelerava. Meu sexo e todos os músculos do meu corpo se contraíram ao mesmo tempo. Um arrepio fugaz assolava todo meu corpo, no mesmo instante que um tremor diferente de cócegas ou qualquer outra coisa era sentido em minha barriga alastrando como ondas por todo o meu corpo.

O suor que emanava de meu corpo não era incomodo, era prazeroso sentir todos os meus poros exalando o efeito da luxúria, da volúpia, da lascívia que Edward me proporcionava, perceber que escorria por minha nuca e entre o vão dos meus seios só comprovava mais uma vez que tudo isso era suntuosamente correto, perfeito, único. Que Edward e eu éramos o complemento um do outro, a extensão de nossas almas.

Foi involuntário quando uma de minhas mãos seguiu para os cabelos de Edward os puxando com força. Ao mesmo tempo em que gostaria de afastá-lo dali, gostaria que permanecesse ali para sempre. Edward deve ter notado o meu dilema, pois a mão que não estava me penetrando com seus dedos mágicos segurou a que tentava afastá-lo longe, fazendo com que todo o meu corpo se arqueasse por mais, pedindo para que ele penetrasse sua língua mais fundo em mim e seus dedos entrassem e saíssem com mais vigor por meu sexo.

Seu nome era gemido, suplicado, lamuriado, gritado por meus lábios. Tudo a minha volta desapareceu, eu só conseguia ter consciência de que Edward estava ali comigo, porém onde eu estava, como me chamava, que dia era, ou que estação do ano era eu havia esquecido completamente. A única coisa que importava mais do que tudo era o prazer crescente e saudoso que me tomava.

Finalmente pude sentir a sensação de entrega me dominando, avançando sorrateiramente como as ondas do mar contra a praia. Cada milésimo de segundo em que ela me encobria eu me sentia mais plena, mais completa, mais amada. O ápice do meu deleite veio com uma explosão. Eu podia sentir o líquido quente escorrer da minha entrada e Edward extremamente guloso chupá-lo totalmente, se deliciando do fruto do meu prazer: meu gozo.

Meu corpo caiu praticamente inerte sobre a cama após o indiscutível orgasmo que tive. Ainda podia sentir Edward deslizando sua língua sobre o meu sexo, não desperdiçando uma gota sequer do meu gozo. Minha respiração estava arfante, meus braços, pernas, tronco, todos meus membros pareciam gelatina e formigavam de uma maneira estranhamente gostosa. Lentamente notei Edward retirando seus dedos de mim, e inesperadamente gemi com a perda, mas sendo rapidamente compensada por um longo e aberto beijo seu.

Abri meus olhos para ver Edward se ajoelhando entre minhas pernas com seu característico sorriso torto nos lábios levou seus dedos até a sua boca e os chupou deliciando-se de todo o meu prazer que se acumulava em torno deles, estalando seus lábios quando saboreou tudo o que podia.

- Indiscutivelmente... _saborosa_. – murmurou no mesmo instante em que sua língua deslizava por seus lábios, como se tivesse realmente saboreando um prato exótico.

- Como... como você consegue fazer tudo ficar tão... – procurei a palavra certa, antes de completar. – _sexy_?

Edward ampliou seu sorriso torto, antes de avançar com fúria, mais uma vez, para os meus lábios, atacando-os com uma fome inigualável com os seus. Eu sentia o meu gosto em sua boca e aquilo era tão sensual, tão inigualável que simplesmente não tinha palavras para explicar. Seu corpo moldando centímetro por centímetro contra o meu, encaixando-se como peças de um mesmo quebra cabeça.

Meu corpo parecia ter se recuperado inesperadamente da inércia anterior, minhas mãos se enterravam entre os cabelos acobreados de Edward os puxando para mim, o seu peso que ele tentava controlar para não me machucar foi deixado de lado, todo o seu corpo estava em contato com o meu. Pele sobre pele. Calor sobre calor. As mãos do homem da minha vida acariciavam de maneira delicada e serena meu rosto, demonstrando sua devoção através daquele singelo gesto, enquanto seus lábios vorazes e sua língua faminta tomavam os meus lábios e minha língua em um beijo ávido. A única coisa que estava errada, fora do lugar de toda a situação era a sua cueca boxer, que continuava em seu corpo.

Usando meus treinamentos de defesa pessoal e artes marciais que somos submetidos no FBI, consegui inverter nossas posições, sem quebrar o beijo e postando minhas pernas ao lado de seus quadris, permitindo o contato de minha carne nua, úmida, inchada e necessitada com a ereção dura e coberta dele. Edward sorriu malicioso contra meus lábios.

- Sempre tentando manter o controle de tudo. – provocou. De acinte mordi com força seu lábio, o fazendo gemer e lamuriar em desejo.

- Não me provoque, Edward. – avisei.

- Por que senão? – insistiu dando leves beijos em meus lábios. – O que você vai fazer senhora _Cullen_?

Sorri largamente com a menção do sobrenome que foi adotado após nosso casamento, mas que nunca tive a oportunidade de usar a não ser quando estávamos a sós, nos amando como bons amantes que éramos.

- Bom... – comecei, abaixando para sussurrar em seu ouvido. – Eu posso fazer isso. – mordiquei sua orelha. – Ou isso. – beijei seu maxilar. – Isso. – beijo no pescoço. – Isso. – em seus ombros. A cada novo lugar que beijava usava a palavra 'isso' antes, Edward gargalhava com o tamanho prazer, mas tanto eu quanto ele sabia que isto não era nem um pouco do que queríamos ou precisávamos.

Meus polegares extremamente ávidos por um toque íntimo penetraram no elástico de sua cueca, no instante em que o toquei suavemente Edward gemeu em aprovação. Fora a minha vez de sorrir contra sua pele o fazendo contrair sua barriga. Logo meus indicadores foram fazer companhia para os outros dedos que por ali deslizavam encontrando além da pele sensível que era coberta, a ponta de seu membro enrijecido.

A ponta do meu indicador brincou suavemente com sua glande o fazendo tremer, gemer, suplicar e lamuriar por mais. Sorri convencidamente enquanto fazia mais uma vez o mesmo jogo.

- Bella... oh Cristo! É tão... ooooooh... _bom_. – balbiciou.

- Você ainda não viu _nada_. – provoquei, no mesmíssimo instante em que minhas mãos começaram a deslizar sua cueca boxer negra por suas pernas masculinas e tonificadas por seus músculos bem cuidados. Sua ereção estava rígida, erguida suntuosamente. Sorri maliciosa, recebendo o mesmo sorriso malicioso de Edward.

Minhas mãos pequenas, quentes e firmes, deslizaram por suas pernas, suas coxas, chegando a sua virilha. Meus dedos acariciaram a pele sensível ao redor de seu pau. Um gemido rouco passou pela boca do ruivo. Ampliei meu sorriso.

- Bella... _por favor_. – implorou. Não querendo mais prolongar seu desespero agarrei com minha mão sua ereção fazendo com que Edward gritasse com o contato. Com movimentos lentos e contínuos comecei a massagear toda a extensão do membro de Edward, que a cada movimento de minha mão urrava com o tamanho do prazer proporcionado.

O urro que Edward soltou foi um estímulo imprescindível para que o acariciasse com mais agilidade, vigor, alterando sempre movimentos rápidos com lentos. O ruivo tentava se controlar sobre a cama, mas ele não conseguia para o meu deleite, se contorcendo e dizendo coisas inteligíveis. Sorri satisfatoriamente.

- Aproveitando, senhor Cullen? – provoquei com uma voz rouca de desejo.

- Agrrr... – gemeu. – Bella...

Tentou começar, mas inesperadamente o levei a minha boca, deslizando centímetro por centímetro de seu membro no calor úmido e saudoso de minha boca. Minha língua o circulou, enquanto meus dentes arranhavam de leve a pele sensível de seu membro, no mesmo instante em que encontrava o fundo de minha garganta. Suas mãos instintivamente foram para os meus cabelos, em uma tentativa de manter o controle no mesmo instante em que ele gemia:

- Ah... oh meu Deus! Isso... isso é... Deus... tão bom. – disse aos arquejos, porém de maneira idêntica a que ele agiu optei por agir. Agarrei seus pulsos com minhas mãos, que lhe massageavam as coxas e o retirei de minha boca. Um urro de protesto saiu por seus lábios. – Mas... mas... – começou, contudo o interrompi:

- _Bella_. – falei insatisfeita. – Meu nome é Bella. Quero ouvi-lo gritando _'Oh minha Bella'_. – comandei autoritariamente usando as mesmas palavras que ele havia usado comigo anteriormente. Por mais que estivesse nublado pelo desejo, pela fome e pela vontade de que eu voltasse minha boca para o seu membro, Edward sorriu amplamente.

- Minhas palavras. – murmurou. – Mas aceito jogar com as mesmas regras, _minha_ Bella. – incitou, sorrindo maliciosamente. Foi impossível não sorrir também.

- Muito bem _meu_ Edward. – parabenizei, enquanto retirava minhas mãos de seus pulsos e voltava novamente a massagear a extensão de sua ereção. Então sem aviso nenhum voltei a colocá-lo em minha boca, batendo no fundo de minha garganta.

- Oh... Deu... _Bella_... isso... oh _minha_... Bella... isso é... agrrr... _incrível_. – dizia tolamente enquanto eu continuava a explorá-lo com minha língua e boca.

Meu nome rolava por sua boca em meio a gemidos, lamúrias, suplicas, sempre pedindo por mais. Sorri internamente presunçosa enquanto trabalhava com minha língua vorazmente por toda aquela extensão, ora eu só acariciava, por outras dava beijos languidos, por outras ainda eu sugava a pele sensível, ou ainda circulava seu comprimento e a glande com minha língua.

A cada novo movimento meu marido suspirava pesadamente sibilando palavras incoerentes. Suas mãos grandes que anteriormente haviam se afastado dos meus cabelos, apertavam-se ao lado de seu corpo, como se quisessem mostrar para mim o que queria a seguir, mas não o faziam com medo de serem represadas e terminar com o deleite de seu dono.

Minhas mãos astutas e fervorosas queriam proporcionar mais a ele, assim deliberadamente seguiram para suas bolas onde começaram a acariciar suavemente, vez ou outra as apertando de leve.

Edward gritou com o prazer daquele toque.

- Caralho! Puta que o pariu! Porra! – xingava inebriado com o prazer crescente que lhe proporcionava. – Mais Bella, mais... oh... você é... agrrrr... _fantástica_! – elogiava.

Eram estes xingamentos, estes elogios que me incentivavam a continuar o que estava fazendo, pois eu sabia que estava fazendo correto e ele estava aproveitando, da mesma maneira que ele havia me instruído anos atrás, quando iniciamos nosso relacionamento.

- Bella... oh... caralho... é muito bom... agrrr... eu... oh... – vociferava.

Decidida a dar-lhe o maior prazer que podia o coloquei novamente todo em minha boca e enquanto minha língua o acariciava, passei a estimulá-lo em sua base com uma de minhas mãos enquanto a outra brincava com suas bolas. O gemido ansioso que saiu por seus lábios estimulou todo o meu corpo a continuar explorando-o com ímpeto. Edward se contorcia, suas mãos grandes se agarravam ao edredom apertando-o com força. De alguma maneira Edward mordia um travesseiro tamanho era o seu desejo.

- Bella... Bee... eu... oh... ah... agrr... estou chegando lá... eu... oh! Porra! Eu vou gozar! – exclamou alto, porém o som foi abafado por causa do travesseiro que mordia.

Não era necessário que ele me avisasse que estava chegando ao seu ápice, pois era claro para mim que notei seu membro ficando mais rígido do que antes, todas as suas veias saltando deixando que minha língua sentisse todas aquelas ondulações que se tomavam todo naquele tamanho.

- Amor... Bella... _caralho_! Eu vou... _gozar_. – avisou tolamente. Sua voz morreu enquanto intensificava meus movimentos e enquanto um tremor assolava todo o seu corpo, para que em seguida sentisse todo o efeito de seu prazer sendo derramado em minha boca.

Sem nenhum vacilo engoli todo o fruto de seu orgasmo sentindo descendo aquele líquido quente por minha garganta enquanto minha boca saboreava a fonte dele, desta vez com delicadeza. O gosto de Edward ainda continuava o mesmo que me recordava: agridoce. Minha língua limpava serenamente toda sua glande, não deixando nenhum resquício para trás. Minhas mãos deslizavam por suas coxas, as apertando levemente, eu podia notar que Edward estava relaxado, como se depois de tamanha tensão seus músculos se entregassem ao descanso.

Ele respirava com dificuldade ainda, tentando acalmar seus pulmões que deviam ter ficado um tempo sem ar. Quando tive conhecimento de que todo o vestígio do gozo em seu pau fora saboreado por mim, comecei a trilhar um caminho de beijos por seu corpo.

Beijos abertos e nada inocentes eram dados por mim em seu abdômen, peito, clavícula, ombros, pescoço, a linha de sua mandíbula, suas bochechas e finalmente terminando em sua boca. Meu gosto ainda estava presente em seus lábios, em sua língua, e quando o meu sabor se misturou com o de Edward vivo em minha boca, ambos gememos em satisfação. O apraz era formidável, nossas línguas se tocando os misturando com fúria passava uma emoção inigualável por meu corpo, que deitava por cima do seu, fazendo com que seu suor, seu cheiro grudasse em minha pele, ao passo que nossas mãos exploravam calmamente o corpo um do outro.

Desta vez fora eu que quebrei o nosso beijo, mas mantendo meus olhos fechados apoiei minha testa na de Edward inalando o seu perfume de pré-sexo.

- Fantástico, não? – perguntei abrindo meus olhos para encontrar os deles, mas uma pluma branca em seus cabelos me distraiu. – Por que você está coberto de penas? – questionei curiosa, afastando minimamente meu corpo do dele e vendo que não só seus cabelos, mas como toda a cama estava coberta por plumas.

- Talvez eu tenha mordido com muita força o travesseiro. – explicou, enquanto suas mãos faziam o meu corpo se moldar ao seu novamente.

- Eu fui a responsável por você ter feito isso? – perguntei convencidamente.

- Por acaso existia outra pessoa me proporcionando o melhor sexo oral que já recebi em minha vida? – respondeu com uma pergunta.

- Melhor? – questionei animadamente.

- Por enquanto. – respondeu. Arqueei minha sobrancelha em descrédito.

- Como assim? – devolvi ligeiramente irritada.

- Porque agora eu vou me enterrar em você como nunca fiz antes e provar de que tudo hoje foi o melhor. – explicou convicto, no mesmo instante em que invertia nossas posições, agarrando minhas coxas com força para que ele pudesse abri-las um pouco mais.

Imediatamente senti a ponta de seu membro tocando delicadamente minha entrada. O calor de seu membro em contato com a umidade necessitada do meu sexo me consumia como chamas recém acendidas de um desejo indefectível.

- Edward – chamei, no mesmo instante em que nossos olhares se conectavam. -, eu preciso de você. – implorei.

- Não tanto como eu de você. – devolveu, capturando meus lábios em um beijo luxuriante. Nossas línguas dançavam juntas, enquanto Edward se moldava com mais conforto entre minhas pernas. Sua mão direita deslizava por minha coxa esquerda afagando suavemente, instintivamente arqueei todo o meu corpo fazendo com que a pontinha de sua ereção pulsante e rígida, entrasse minimamente em mim.

- Edward. – clamei. Ele sorriu amplamente afagando meu rosto com sua mão livre.

- Eu te amo. – sussurrou contra meus lábios, onde depositou um cálido beijo. Uma emoção inexplicável passou por meu corpo ao ouvir aquelas palavras. Podia sentir claramente lágrimas de aceitação marejando meus olhos.

- Eu também te amo. – falei com a voz rouca, tomada por uma emoção arrebatadora.

- Bella... – ele começou, mas o calei com os meus dedos pressionando seus lábios.

- Apenas me ame, Edward. – sentenciei. Com um ligeiro aceno de cabeça, seus lábios voltaram a capturar os meus em um beijo sôfrego, que passava tantas emoções que era impossível enumerá-las.

Sua mão que estava em minha coxa procurou meu sexo, onde ele estimulou meu clitóris sentindo que ainda estava suficientemente inchada e molhada, somente a sua espera. Calmamente o homem da minha vida começou a deslizar seu membro para dentro de mim. A cada centímetro que ele me preenchia eu me sentia mais plena, mais completa, finalmente em casa, o lugar em que éramos um do outro.

Quando por fim ele estava todo dentro de mim, seus orbes verdes procuraram os meus castanhos o encarando com intensidade, com amor, paixão. Um sorriso torto ganhou lugar em seu rosto, e inconscientemente o retribui no instante em que ele começava a se movimentar, lentamente.

Nossos olhares estavam conectados, não se desviavam , ele fazia movimentos lentos de vai e vem, depois começando a aumentar a intensidade de suas estocadas fazendo com que meu prazer aumentasse junto, inesperadamente comecei a rebolar embaixo dele, o que foi seguido por ele em cima de mim, fazendo o prazer nos consumir com mais força, mais ímpeto que antes. Precisava que nossos corpos tivessem um contato maior, por isso o abracei com minhas pernas, fazendo o penetrar mais fundo em mim, causando um gemido gutural de ambos.

Meus olhos não conseguiam se manter abertos e sem muita escolha os fechei, enquanto Edward dava beijos languidos e abertos em meu pescoço, maxilar, bochechas ou então sugava o lóbulo de minha orelha, fazendo com que tremores de desejo tomassem todo o meu corpo, como um terremoto de teor altíssimo na escala Richter. Era como se a união de nossos corpos fosse o epicentro para todas as reações que seguiam pelo meu.

Suas estocadas que antes eram lentas e profundas se tornaram mais rápidas e curtas. Meus músculos se tencionavam com uma freqüência assustadora. Meu sexo se constringia ao redor de seu membro de maneira quase dolorida.

O suor escorria por meu corpo, da mesma maneira que escorria pelo corpo de Edward, o ar do quarto estava tomado pelo cheiro único do sexo, penetrando em minha pele, em meus cabelos, em meus poros, deixando o meu corpo totalmente a sua mercê, a graça de nosso amor.

Não foi nenhuma surpresa que minha pulsação acelerou, na mesma sequência em que meus batimentos cardíacos intensificavam. Meus músculos se contraíam como se fossem um só e não vários, um tremor que se originava em minha barriga parecia se ondular por todo o meu corpo. Meu sexo pulsava violentamente, minhas unhas curtas se enterravam nas costas, ombros e braços de Edward, o arranhando, o apertando sem nenhuma limitação, aproveitando toda aquela onda de prazer que nos consumia. Meus sentidos estavam nublados pelo desejo da entrega que dominava meu corpo. Meu orgasmo estava próximo.

- Edward... eu... oh... eu... ah... estou... agrrr... chegando lá. – consegui dizer tolamente, conseguindo abrir meus olhos e ver o rosto concentrado do homem que havia me tomado como sua esposa.

- Ainda não Bella. – afirmou, invertendo nossas posições, para que agora eu ficasse sobre ele, para que o cavalgasse.

A mudança repentina de posições, fez com que o meu orgasmo que estava praticamente à borda, abrandasse um pouco, enquanto comecei a praticamente pular sobre o seu membro que entrava e saia de mim a cada impulso. As mãos de Edward massageavam com fervor meus seios, era rude, com toda a certeza, mas era imensamente prazeroso. A fricção do meu clitóris causada pela mudança de posição era nauseante de tão aprazível.

Minhas costas eram arqueadas sempre que sentia minhas paredes se constringindo em torno do membro pulsante e frenético de Edward. Suas mãos grandes apertavam meus seios, seguravam minha cintura onde ele conseguia dominar por poucos segundos nossos movimentos. Instintivamente levei minha mão ao meu clitóris para massageá-lo, para que assim tivesse minha libertação. Porém, mal o toquei, pois no milésimo de segundo depois a mão de Edward afastou minha mão dali.

- Não. – disse simplesmente, invertendo novamente nossas posições.

- Mas que... – comecei a protestar, mas Edward fora mais rápido, saindo de mim e me virando de costas para ele. Eu sabia o que significava: ele queria me tomar de quatro, para que nosso orgasmo viesse como uma onda mais forte.

Agilmente me postei de quatro a sua frente deixando o meu quadril o mais alto que eu podia para que a penetração fosse mais efetiva, com sua mão grande e extremamente quente ele acariciou suavemente meu glúteo, para em seguida deslizar suas mãos por minhas costas, até que parou em minha cintura onde a apertou com as duas mãos e no segundo seguinte me penetrou.

- Oh... Edward! – gemi alto. Enquanto seu tronco encostava-se a minhas costas, um de seus braços abraçava a minha cintura, outro massageava meu seio, enquanto os lábios de Edward davam beijos abertos e luxuriosos em meus ombros, mordiscando levemente minha orelha.

- A visão é esplendorosa aqui de trás. – sussurrou. – Como eu senti a falta de te possuir desta maneira, me sentir completamente em você. – completou me penetrando com mais agilidade fazendo meu corpo todo tremer de prazer.

De alguma maneira a mão que antes acariciava meu seio agora massageava com vigor meu clitóris. Edward tinha dedos tão _mágicos_ que bastou alguns segundos e já sentia novamente meus músculos se apertando em torno de seu membro e todo o meu corpo começar a se preparar para aproveitar a onda orgástica que viria em breve.

- Edward – clamei mais uma vez. -, eu... oh!... ah... agrr... estou vindo. – disse em meio a gemidos.

- Eu também Bella, venha comigo. – pediu ao mesmo tempo em que acelerava suas investidas em mim e seus dedos massageavam com mais intensidade meu clitóris.

Novamente a construção do meu orgasmo começou. A minha pulsação aumentou. Meus batimentos cardíacos aceleraram. Meus músculos todos se estreitando juntos, como se não houvesse delimitações ou nomes diferentes. Gotas quentes de suor escorriam por meu pescoço e fonte. O aroma do sexo infestando todo o ambiente me deixando ainda mais zonza, se possível. Um tremor estranho que surgia no ponto em que estávamos conectados avançava gradualmente por todo o meu corpo. A sensação de entrega mais uma vez eclipsando todos os meus sentidos.

Edward acelerou indistintamente seus movimentos, estocando com mais agilidade. Sua boca que estava próxima a minha orelha me eu permitia ouvir sua respiração arfante, da mesma maneira que a minha. Não existiam palavras para dizer ou descrever aquele momento, somente o prazer que dissipava violentamente por nossos corpos.

Tremíamos em expectativa, lamuriando palavras inteligíveis, gemendo sem nenhuma limitação o nome um do outro, literalmente aos gritos. Fora então que um tremor muito mais violento que todos os outros que já tive ou tivemos alcançou todo o nosso corpo durando apenas alguns segundos para que finalmente abraçássemos sem nenhum temor o ápice que vinha flutuando entre nós, nublando todos os nossos outros sentidos, nos deixando inerte tamanha era sua força, para que finalmente juntos gozassemos e aproveitássemos o orgasmo mais violento de todos que já tivemos.

Edward era gritado por meus lábios, enquanto Bella era gritado pelos dele. Eu me sentia tão plena que se os braços de Edward não estivessem segurando com força minha cintura eu teria caído com força contra a cama.

Sua respiração estava arfante, da mesma maneira que a minha. Eu apoiei minha testa contra os travesseiros, da mesma forma que Edward apoiava em meu ombro, tentando ambos normalizarem nossas respirações. Eu ainda podia senti-lo dentro de mim, mas não era incomodo, era reconfortante.

- Isso... foi... – comecei lentamente com a voz fraca.

- Impressionante, eu sei. – completou Edward com a voz rouca.

Sorri tremidamente procurando os olhos de Edward, o que felizmente encontrei rapidamente me fitando de maneira limitada. Fora a vez de ele sorrir amavelmente.

- Oi. – murmurou, saindo lentamente de mim e deitando-nos lado a lado na cama.

- Oi. – repeti baixinho, sorrindo timidamente para ele. Delicadamente Edward afastou alguns fios de meus cabelos que caiam em minha testa, prendendo seu olhar no meu.

- Tudo bem? – perguntou ainda aos sussurros.

- Aham. – confirmei. – Mais que bem. – respondi da mesma maneira.

- Eu... eu posso...

- Por favor. – o interrompi, recebendo um sorriso torto dele, mas que foi rapidamente escondido por seus lábios acariciando os meus com paixão.

Não era como os beijos urgentes que compartilhamos outrora, este era calmo e sereno. Seus dedos se enrolaram entre meus cabelos em um gesto tão apaixonado, enquanto minha mão massageava sua nuca.

- Eu te amo. – murmurou mais uma vez contra meus lábios, em meio aos beijos.

- Eu te amo. – repeti da mesma forma. Passamos longos minutos envolvidos no mesmo beijo, nossas línguas acariciando uma a outra, nossos lábios reverenciando um ao outro. Foi com pesar que o vi afastando seus lábios do meu.

Lentamente virei meu corpo para que agora ficasse de frente para ele, sentindo o contato de nossas peles. Recebendo seu hálito mentolado em meu rosto. Sendo admirada por seus incríveis olhos verdes em contato com os meus. Permanecemos desta maneira, em silêncio, por um longo tempo, até que a força do cansaço físico e emocional que a noite nos proporcionou tomasse nossos corpos e mentes, obrigando nossos olhos a se fecharem para que finalmente a inconsciência do sono nos levasse para o descanso físico que precisávamos, pois o descanso de nossas almas, já havíamos encontrado nessas últimas horas.

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

Um filete de luz batia em meu rosto, causando uma sensação incomoda. Eu tinha a mais plena consciência de onde estava, com quem estava e tudo o que havia acontecido no dia anterior. As revelações que Renesmee havia feito ainda inundavam a minha mente, perguntas que não tinham explicações rondavam minha cabeça. Como pode uma pessoa fazer _tão_ mal a outra por simples inveja? Causar tanta dor e sofrimento em duas pessoas por algo tão fútil e fugaz como a vontade de possuir algo de outro?

Olhei para o homem que era meu marido, que por tanto tempo ficamos afastados. Tempo este em que eu o fiquei odiando, o culpando por algo que não era sua culpa completamente.

Seus cabelos de uma cor singular de bronze estavam grudados em sua testa, devido ao suor. Suas bochechas tinham um brilho avermelhado por conta da temperatura alta do quarto. Suas pálpebras com uma longa cortina de cílios longos escondiam seus olhos esmeraldinos, tocando suavemente suas bochechas. Sua boca cor de carne estava entreaberta, como se pedisse um beijo. Edward ressoava tranquilamente.

Eu sabia que a noite passada alteraria muitas coisas na minha vida. Desde como iria me portar até mesmo que passos eu seguiria agora. Eu amava Edward, isso era um fato consumado e incontestável, porém eu também amava James.

_James_.

Devia meus últimos anos a ele. Quando eu não tinha mais esperança. Quando tudo era escuridão em meu mundo. Quando eu não acreditava no amor. Quando eu desconhecia a verdade ele surgiu em minha vida, trazendo de volta a esperança, a luz, o amor, a vida. Fora ele que me tirou do limbo da depressão e me ensinou que a vida podia dar a qualquer um uma segunda chance, que me mostrou que nem sempre o nosso coração pode se fechar a um único amor, que ele sempre pode encontrar alguém que te toca de maneira mágica.

Existiam segredos entre nós; óbvio. Eu escondia dele que era casada, e com toda a certeza ele me escondia algo também, mas a realidade era que não importava o que escondíamos, porque de uma maneira estranha conseguimos chegar a um entendimento. Em contrapartida, não existia segredos mais entre Edward e eu, um sabia da vida do outro sem nenhuma vírgula ou ponto fora do lugar.

Uma evidência clara, pelo menos para mim, que pertencíamos um ao outro, que éramos almas gêmeas. Mas a distância que nos foi imposta, que nos obrigou a viver separadamente trouxe com ela uma nova realidade, uma realidade em que nada era perfeito, não que eu quisesse, mas juntamente com ela eu tinha me comprometido em um relacionamento com James, eu havia lhe prometido que casaria com ele.

Analisei o anel de noivado que o loiro havia me dado, naquele dia as coisas eram tão diferentes. Edward não passava de uma mágoa, um fantasma que assolava meus pensamentos, o sinônimo da dor. Naquele dia eu tinha certeza absoluta de que queria passar o resto da minha vida ao seu lado, como sua esposa. Este desejo ainda existia dentro de mim, mas ele era dividido com a vontade de continuara ser pelo resto dos meus dias como esposa do homem que estava deitado ao meu lado.

Eu não sabia quando as coisas tinham mudado, talvez elas sempre foram assim, ou talvez elas ganharam nova forma quando meus olhos encontraram os de Edward novamente quando começamos a trabalhar juntos; eu não sabia definir nem um, nem outro, eu só sabia afirmar que estava confusa e precisava pensar. Pensar para tomar a decisão mais sábia que podia. Decisão que só cabia a mim, e não a Edward ou James.

O mais silenciosamente que podia deixei a maciez dos lençóis de algodão e do calor que irradiava do corpo de Edward. Sem me importar que estava nua, recolhi minhas coisas que estavam espalhadas pelo quarto as guardando novamente em minha mala. Depois de feito isto, escolhi uma roupa quente e confortável para em seguida rumar para o banheiro e tomar um banho que me despertaria.

Não sei dizer se esperava ou não a companhia de Edward nele, mas de qualquer maneira ela nunca veio. Após o banho, vesti-me lentamente com a roupa que havia escolhido, amarrando meus cabelos úmidos em um rabo de cavalo, calmamente fiz a minha higiene pessoal, depois de terminada recolhi as minhas coisas para guardar em minha mala.

No quarto o ruivo continuava profundamente adormecido. Seu corpo nu era coberto precariamente pelo lençol branco e o edredom pálido, mas isto não era importante, com o calor que estava dentro daquele quarto não era necessário nada para se cobrir, por mais que fosse uma manhã invernal. Sorri com a lembrança da noite anterior, de como nos amamos inteiramente e uma lágrima silenciosa rolou pelo meu rosto.

A possibilidade de prolongar mais aquele momento era demasiada, mas infelizmente eu não podia, eu precisava avaliar a minha vida, pesar suas conseqüências antes de decidir qualquer coisa. Com a emoção a flor da pele busquei um papel e uma caneta em minha bolsa, e escrevi um bilhete para Edward.

.

_Edward,_

_Antes que você considere que eu achei a noite passada um erro, fique sabendo que não achei. Não esperei por você acordar, porque bem... eu preciso avaliar a minha vida, reconsiderar alguns princípios que foram esquecidos por mim, me adaptar a tudo o que descobri nesta viagem, o que aconteceu e como isto irá interferir em minha vida daqui para frente. _

_Eu sei que é difícil o que eu vou te pedir agora, mas gostaria que você acarretasse meu pedido sem nenhuma hesitação; não me ligue. Não me procure. Quando eu estiver pronta, quando finalmente meus pensamentos estiverem em ordem eu irei te procurar, eu irei te telefonar. _

_Ambos sabemos que temos um compromisso um com o outro, compromisso ligado por dois contratos: matrimônio e o pré-nupcial. O último extinguirá sua cláusula controvertida em junho próximo. Não sei quando a minha decisão será tomada, pois tenho outro compromisso para revolver: meu noivado com James, mas lhe prometo que antes da referida audiência irei lhe procurar para dar-lhe meu parecer. _

_Por questões profissionais convivemos juntos diariamente, e por conta disto irei pedir uma licença para que eu possa ficar afastada de você e considerar melhor o que irei fazer. Antes que você se manifeste em indignação eu não ficarei no mesmo apartamento que James e também não estarei em Washington, DC., irei para algum lugar que ainda é mistério até mesmo para mim, e quando for a hora certa, você saberá. _

_Espero que você entenda perfeitamente este tempo que estou lhe pedindo, eu sei que ficamos tempo demais afastados, mas algumas semanas ou meses a mais não irá fazer muita diferença. _

_E mais uma coisa; antes de me despedir de você: não se esqueça que tudo o que eu disse ontem, era verdade. Todas as palavras, toda a emoção que foi nosso 'reencontro', foi real, nada foi fingido ou meticulosamente planejado. _

_Obrigada por me compreender. _

_Eu te amo; não se esqueça. _

_Com amor, _

_Bella._

.

Cuidadosamente dobrei o bilhete escrevendo o nome de Edward acima para que ele pudesse ver. Perdi meu olhar em seu corpo adormecido por um longo tempo, até que me desse conta de que se prolongasse mais aquela despedida pior ela ficaria. Com um suspiro pesado, peguei mala, pasta, bolsa e casaco, finalmente saindo do quarto encostando a sua porta.

Próximo a entrada que dava para o corredor o meu revólver ainda repousava, da mesma maneira que Edward o havia deixado. Coloquei minhas coisas no chão o pegando. O metal da pistola estava frio, porém ele ainda continuava armado, da maneira que havia feito ontem, sorri com a lembrança, do ódio que sentia quando fiz aquilo. Com destreza o desarmei retirando o cartucho de balas. Guardei ambas em minha pasta, em seu suporte, e sem nenhum olhar para trás sai do quarto, encontrando o gélido corredor.

Os meus passos ecoavam pelas paredes de cor dourada e bege, enquanto seguia a passos decididos para o elevador, que felizmente não tardou a parar no andar que estava. Passei pelo lobby do hotel, sem lançar um olhar para a recepção, não estava com vontade de dar explicações do porque estava deixando o meu companheiro para trás. Nas ruas geladas de um domingo de manhã em Boston consegui encontrar um taxi, no qual rapidamente entrei e declamei:

- Preciso de uma locadora de carros. – o taxista somente confirmou com um aceno de cabeça, para em seguida começar a manobrar o carro pelas ruas vazias da capital do estado de Massachusetts.

Não tardou muito para que chegássemos a um complexo com quatro locadoras de carros diferentes, após pagar o taxi e pegar minhas coisas, escolhi a que estava mais próxima a mim. Assim que a entrei um sorridente atendente veio me atender, fui o mais objetiva possível em meu pedido:

- Em que cidades vocês têm filiais? – o rapaz somente arregalou os olhos em surpresa.

- Todas as capitais do país e grandes cidades, senhora. – respondeu ultrajado.

- Excelente. Preciso de um carro novo, veloz, com GPS, para uma viagem de mais ou menos cinco mil quilômetros. – explanei.

- Ok. Um minuto senhora. – pediu o garoto, que pegava o telefone e instruía alguém a trazer o automóvel para mim, para em seguida começar a preparar a documentação da locação.

Para a minha sorte vinte minutos mais tarde estava tudo pronto, minhas coisas já estavam dentro de um novíssimo _Mercedes Guardian_ preto, pronto para seguir viagem. Com uma rápida despedida ao atendente e seu ajudante entrei no carro e comecei a guiá-lo com agilidade para a interestadual em direção ao oeste do país. Em direção a _minha casa_.

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

Era uma viagem demasiadamente longa, pelas minhas contas e do GPS seria provavelmente quatro dias, mas não me importei com o tempo que demoraria desde que conseguisse decidir o que faria da minha vida a seguir. Parando somente em uma lanchonete na saída de Boston onde tomei um rápido desejum e comprei algumas coisas para minha viagem comecei a seguir viagem pela interestadual.

O meu _Ipod_ reproduzia uma das minhas listas de reprodução preferida, enquanto guiava o carro velozmente pelas estradas do país cruzando o estado da Pensilvânia onde parei somente para usar o banheiro e depois cruzando o estado de Ohio.

Fora por volta das oito e meia da noite que a fome começou a me incomodar, os salgadinhos e doces que havia comprado, conseguiram mascarar meu estomago por um tempo, mas depois de quase onze horas conduzindo decidi parar em um restaurante modesto, próximo a estrada em Cleveland, Ohio. Após uma refeição que me animou eu estava pronta para mais algumas horas de viagem. Assim depois de abastecer o carro, o guiei novamente pela interestadual que me levaria ao meu próximo destino.

Nunca fui muito fã de conduzir a noite, porém, pela primeira vez pude aproveitar algo e até mesmo gostar. A estrada estava vazia, a não ser por um carro ou caminhão que cruzava o caminho comigo de vez em quando. Estava frio, obviamente, mas o conforto do aquecedor do carro não me permitia senti-lo, meus pensamentos – como eram de se prever -, vez ou outra iam para Edward e James, alternando, mas a decisão aprofundada que necessitava ainda estava longe.

Após mais cinco horas conduzindo desde que sai de Cleveland o cansaço começou a me tomar, exigindo um descanso e assim, ironicamente, por volta das três da manhã parei em um hotel no começo de Chicago, Illinois, cidade em que Edward nasceu e foi criado.

Eu não tinha ideia de como era grande a minha exaustão, contudo bastou que eu tomasse um banho quente e colocasse meu pijama flanelado, para que no segundo em que minha cabeça tocou os travesseiros eu adormecesse profundamente.

Um barulho incomodo que me fez despertar na manhã seguinte e quando eu fui procurar a origem do som, me surpreendi ao ver que era o alarme do meu telefone que tocava seu despertador indicando que era hora de ir trabalhar. Sorri. Hoje eu não ia trabalhar e também já se passava da hora que começava o expediente, pelo que parece meu celular ficou apitando por quase três horas.

Mesmo que me causasse uma revoada de ligações e mensagens. Liguei o aparelho não sendo nenhum pouco surpreendida por milhares de chamadas não atendidas de Edward, James, Jacob e Eleazar. Como não estava com espírito de falar com nenhum dos quatro liguei diretamente para o RH do FBI dizendo que finalmente estava utilizando da licença que tinha direito e que estava para vencer, como era um direito concedido ninguém disse nada, somente pediu para que confirmasse alguns dados para que pudessem dar baixa na mesma e mandá-la para os meus superiores e parceiro.

Após tratada esta burocracia, tornei a desligar meu telefone, nem sequer me importando em ouvir mensagens de voz ou ler mensagens de texto, retornando para o meu sono. Acordei às duas da tarde totalmente recomposta do desgaste que fora o dia anterior, assim depois de um banho e um almoço no hotel, voltei a seguir viagem rumo ao oeste do país.

O estado de Wisconsin serviu somente para que abastecesse o carro e comprasse água, enquanto continuava seguindo viagem, porém, ao contrário da noite anterior, tive que fazer duas paradas para alimentação em Minneapolis, Minnesota e em Jamestown, Dakota do Norte. Eu não queria deixar o cansaço ganhar outra batalha, mas infelizmente depois de mais de quinze horas de viagem, e passada das sete da manhã, próximo a cidade de Dickinson, Dakota do Norte, ele me venceu.

Não me dei muito trabalho em localizar um hotel descente, optando por um destes motéis a beira da estrada, e nem mesmo tomando um banho antes cai exausta sobre o colchão duro do quarto que tinha alugado. O meu cansaço era absurdo, que passei o dia todo dormindo no quarto minúsculo, fétido e puído do motel vagabundo que escolhi para pernoitar, mas quando acordei já se passava das oito da noite e seguir viagem na exaustão que me encontrava não era uma boa solução, escolhi passar o restante da noite no quarto de quinta categoria e logo pela manhã seguir viagem. Após um almoço/jantar em uma lanchonete próxima ao motel, retornei para este onde tomei um banho morno, pois não tinha muita água quente, para em seguida, assim que deitei na cama, caísse quase que imediatamente em um sono profundo.

Felizmente acordei um pouco antes das oito da manhã, e organizando as minhas coisas com agilidade, para em seguida tomar um café da manhã na mesma lanchonete em que comi na noite anterior, finalmente sai de Dickinson e comecei a seguir viagem.

Revigorada pelas longas horas de sono que tive no dia anterior foi fácil passar pelo restante da Dakota do Norte e pelo estado de Montana parando para abastecer quando necessário. Cerca de sete horas após de viagem, parei em um restaurante em Bozeman para almoçar, e depois continuei viagem até mais adiante em que parei em Missoula no mesmo estado para abastecer e eventualmente comer alguma coisa, seguindo por mais cinco horas até Spokane, no estado de Washington, catorze horas depois desde que deixei Dickinson, como chegar ao meio da madrugada ao meu destino iria assustar quem eu iria visitar, optei por passar a noite na cidade para que no dia seguinte conseguisse seguir viagem até o meu destino final.

Assim como todas as noites em que eu dormia ou nas horas em que dirigia para um destino pré-estabelecido, tanto Edward quanto James vinham em minha cabeça, o ruivo mais vezes do que o loiro, mas mesmo assim o peso da decisão que tinha que tomar; a analise da minha vida que tinha que executar me massacrava. Eu não queria ter que escolher um dos dois, eu gostaria que talvez pudesse virar duas pessoas: a Bella de antes, a jovem que conheceu, se apaixonou e casou com Edward e a Bella forte, decidida que me tornei após meu sofrimento e que caiu de amores por James, para que cada uma ficasse com aquele que lhe era destinado. Porém, infelizmente, não tinha como me tornar duas pessoas, afortunadamente era somente uma mulher que tinha que escolher entre dois homens perfeitos, ambos que ela estava completamente apaixonada.

Desde que iniciei esta aventura quatro dias atrás, foi à primeira noite que não dormi bem, pesadelos ou sonhos desconexos entravam em minha mente assim que fechava os olhos, me deixando demasiadamente inquieta e irritada. Quando o sol nasceu na manhã seguinte eu havia conseguido cochilar no máximo uma hora e me sentia mais exausta do que poderia imaginar.

Observando que de nada adiantaria ficar me lamentando, comecei a me organizar para seguir viagem, para finalmente encontrar o lugar que estava buscando. Sete e meia da manhã após um café da manhã composto somente por um grande copo de café, coloquei o carro em movimento pela rodovia estadual rumo ao extremo oeste do estado. Os efeitos da noite mal dormida e da minha falta de alimentação matinal começaram a me tomar. Notando que estava próxima a Seattle e que também era horário de almoço optei por parar na cidade para descansar e almoçar.

Duas horas depois, em que almocei bem pela primeira vez em quase uma semana, e também de descansar um pouco, coloquei novamente o carro na estrada rumo a minha casa, a cidade em que nasci e fui criada. Cidade que mantinha lembranças boas. Era esse clima bucólico e nostálgico que eu buscava em _Forks_.

Três horas foram o caminho de Seattle até o condado de Olímpia, passando por suas paisagens verdes e úmidas que tanto me irritavam na adolescência. Como era quase cinco da tarde e meu pai, Charlie, em breve sairia da delegacia em que ele é o xerife para ir para casa, decidi passar no supermercado e comprar algumas coisas para nos fazer o jantar, uma vez que conhecendo meu pai como o conhecia, passava os dias comendo hambúrgueres na lanchonete de Sue Rodriguez, ou então vivendo constantemente a base de pizzas do Quill Ateara ou então os peixes que ele e o pai de Jacob, Billy Black, pescavam em La Push.

Em uma cidade minúscula como Forks com seus três mil habitantes era óbvio que iriam me reconhecer no mercado, já que o frequentei durante anos e também, que alguns ex-colegas menos afortunados da Forks High School trabalhavam nele. Desta maneira após inúmeros curiosos virem me questionar como estava e principalmente o que me trazia a Forks, consegui deixar o mercado rumo a conhecida casa do meu pai.

Por ser uma cidade interiorana, localizar a casa do xerife da cidade era tão fácil como localizar a casa do médico ou do único advogado que ainda vivia ali. Deliberadamente estacionei o carro em frente à conhecida casa modular de dois andares não muito grande em que passei minha vida até ir à costa leste estudar, com as compras em mãos junto com minhas bagagens fui até o fundo da casa, onde sabia que Charlie guardava a chave reserva para poder entrar em casa.

Foi com imensa surpresa que encontrei a casa absurdamente bem organizada, provavelmente a moça que meu pai contratara para cuidar de suas roupas e limpar a casa tinha vindo hoje. Deixei as compras do mercado sobre a mesa da cozinha, para levar as minhas coisas para o meu antigo quarto, a escada barulhenta ainda continuava da mesma maneira que me recordava, dessa maneira assim também se encontrava o meu quarto: do jeito que me recordava. A pintura amarela clara, a cama de casal – um dos presentes que mais implorei para que Charlie me desse no Natal quando tinha quinze anos, a antiga cômoda e espelho que pertencera a minha avó, e todas as outras coisas que havia esquecido que tinha em meu quarto, inclusive um pôster de uma _boys band_ na parede.

Sorri saudosa para o quarto, enquanto colocava minhas coisas sobre a cama, para retornar ao andar de baixo e iniciar o preparo do jantar meu e de Charlie.

Com a loucura que era a minha vida em Washington eu havia me esquecido pequenos hobbies prazerosos que tinha, um deles era cozinhar. Como eu adorava me enterrar na cozinha e fazer todos os pratos que a minha avó paterna me ensinara quando era jovem. Em meio a vegetais sendo cortados, carnes fatiadas, água fervendo, panelas no fogo, finalmente ouvi a porta da frente se abrindo.

- _Bells_? – chamou a voz grave e profunda do meu pai, óbvio que uma cidade pequena como Forks já tinha chego ao consentimento do xerife que eu estava ali. Sorri animada indo ao seu encontro.

No momento em que meus olhos bateram no homem de quarenta e poucos anos, relativamente atlético para sua idade, mas totalmente compreensível por conta de sua profissão, de cabelos castanhos cor de mogno como os meus, olhos de um castanho intenso como chocolate idêntico aos que herdei, sorriso singelo no rosto e sua espessa bigodeira escura em seu rosto, não resisti a saudade e corri para abraçá-lo.

Charlie era sem duvida nenhuma o homem que eu mais amava na minha vida. Era um amor tão incondicional que não tinha como ser explicado. Sempre sonhei quando era adolescente que quando encontrasse o homem da minha vida ele tinha que ser como meu pai, centrado, fiel, amável, único, e fora todas estas qualidades que encontrei em Edward assim que nos conhecemos, que me fez cair em amores por ele.

Edward.

Suspirei pesadamente. Até mesmo quando queria era difícil tirá-lo da minha cabeça.

- O que te trás aqui, Bells? – perguntou Charlie me tirando dos meus pensamentos.

- Estava com saudades. – respondi me afastando do meu pai, com o rosto abaixado para que ele não pudesse vê-lo.

- Bells? – disse em tom de aviso. Soltei um suspiro audível, era tão ruim não conseguir mentir para Charlie como conseguia mentir para Renée, minha mãe.

- Precisava tirar uns dias de Washington para pensar. – expliquei resumidamente, dando de ombros.

- Dificuldade ainda em prender aquela máfia? – inquiriu.

- Também. – afirmei com um sorriso triste.

- Qualquer coisa, se quiser er... _conversar,_ me procura, filha. – disse solidariamente.

- Obrigada pai. – agradeci voltando a cozinha para finalizar o jantar. Uma das melhores coisas sobre Charlie é que ele não pressionava; algo que Renée fazia com maestria, talvez este tenha sido um dos principais motivos para que escolhesse vir para Forks avaliar o que faria da minha vida.

Como o jantar estava praticamente pronto, somente faltando acrescentar o creme de leite ao _strogonoff_ chamei Charlie para se reunir comigo para jantar. Comemos em silêncio ouvindo as notícias sobre a crise econômica do país, e vez ou outra fazendo alguns comentários aleatórios. Após o jantar e de ter organizado a cozinha informei a Charlie que iria tomar um banho e descansar, pois estava exausta.

Assim que entrei em meu quarto – que havia organizado antes de tomar banho -, colocando meu pijama, deitei e adormeci imediatamente em uma longa noite de sono e descanso sem nenhum sonho ou pesadelo.

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

Foram duas semanas em Forks, quase três longe do FBI, Edward e James. Durante este tempo consegui avaliar de maneira impressionante a minha vida, chegando a inúmeras soluções, porém fora só no último dia que a minha decisão, pelo menos inicial, foi tomada.

Consegui miraculosamente encontrar um vôo para Washington, DC., no dia seguinte para a tristeza do meu pai, que como ele mesmo disse: _"era bom me ter em casa."_, porém tinha absoluta certeza que isto era pelo fator de sempre ter comida decente para o jantar, mas ele afirmava veemente que era a minha companhia, claro que eu fingia que acreditava.

Em meio a uma despedida chorosa e repleta de promessas de reencontro, entrei no carro que havia alugado em Boston, com todas as minhas coisas dentro e guiei rumo ao aeroporto de Seattle, onde pegaria o vôo meio-dia de volta para casa.

Às três horas de carro até a capital do estado de Washington foram com o som do carro altíssimo e com os meus pensamentos na decisão que havia tomado. Ditosamente a filial da locadora de carros em Seattle ficava próxima ao aeroporto, e como estava bastante adiantada deu para resolver todas as pendências e agradecer o serviço, bem como esperar até que o motorista do local me levasse até o aeroporto.

Depois de feito meu _check-in_ no balcão da companhia, fui até um bar no aeroporto e bebi duas doses de uísque. Não era muito do meu feitio beber algo com o teor tão alcoólico, antes do almoço e principalmente antes de encarar cinco horas de vôo.

Claro que um vôo longo e direto para a capital federal do país, teve turbulência, pessoas – em sua maioria políticos – reclamando do serviço da companhia e muitos serviços de bordo solicitando bebidas alcoólicas. Por fim, no final da tarde a aeronave aterrissou em Washington, por ser uma agente federal consegui ser a primeira a deixar o avião e também a encontrar minha bagagem, saindo o mais rápido possível daquele fuzuê que era o aeroporto.

Rapidamente localizei um táxi e lhe dei o endereço do meu apartamento que dividia com James. Durante o caminho me peguei refletindo mais uma vez sobre a decisão que cheguei, na verdade, desde que tinha decido no dia anterior ela simplesmente não havia deixado meus pensamentos, as visões dos olhares dos envolvidos, de como receberiam minhas palavras, tudo me deixava nauseada, eu sabia que não era uma decisão muito concreta, mais era o que precisava no momento. A minha concentração era tamanha em meus pensamentos que quase não percebi que já me encontrava na entrada de meu prédio.

Paguei o taxista e entrei pelo lobby do prédio indo diretamente para o meu apartamento. Eu sabia que James deveria estar em casa em algumas horas, por isso passei o resto da tarde organizando minhas coisas, refletindo no que faria a seguir. Não foi nenhuma surpresa que pontualmente às sete e meia da noite James chegou ampliando seu sorriso ao me ver, limitadamente retribui sem dizer nada, não que eu não quisesse, mas porque ele notou a decisão a minha volta assim que entrou.

- Por que destas malas, Bella? – questionou indicando com a mão as malas próximas a porta.

Suspirei pesadamente, antes de dizer lentamente o que queria.

- Quero dar _um tempo em nosso relacionamento_, James.

.

* * *

_**N/A: **__Hey meus amores!_

_Acho que algumas pessoas devem estar gritando "FINALMENTE", mas não cantem vitória antes do tempo, ainda tem alguns capítulos até que finalmente tudo se resolva. *não conto mais nada*_

_Interessantíssima a lemon não? Não gosto muito das coisas que escrevo, mas *suspira* essa me deixou tão feliz, animada, extasiada com o resultado. *preciso de um Edward na minha vida pra ontem!*_

_Uma observação que irá desagradar alguns leitores: _

_Muitas pessoas são limitadas (perdão por dizer isso) e não lêem e não gostem de ver a Bella com outra pessoa que não seja o Edward, mas lembrem-se na vida não é sempre fácil saber quem é o amor da nossa vida. Bella AMA sim Edward e AMA sim o James, é possível amar SIM duas pessoas ao mesmo tempo, e SIM você pode se apaixonar perdidamente mais de uma vez, quem nunca viu isso peço para reconsiderar a vida e olhar tudo a sua volta. No final a Bella vai ficar SIM com o Edward, afinal é uma história em que os dois são os personagens principais, mas até o desfecho final eles passaram por algumas coisas, algumas já entendemos outras ainda não estão nem perto de ser superado ou solucionado, além disso, tem mais coisa do que Renesmee fez. _

_Claro eles se reconciliaram, mas nem tudo na vida é um mar de rosas, mesmo inconscientemente Edward traiu a Bella e isso não é algo que uma mulher orgulhosa e decidida como ela é deixaria de lado, então óbvio que ela ainda vai ficar confusa, e lembrem-se o James a ajudou no momento mais foda de sua vida, então ela deve muito a ele, vocês gostando ou não. _

_E um recado para aqueles que pulam as partes entre Bella e James: vocês desconfiam que ele é o infiltrado, mas se lessem de verdade o capítulo todo percebia que ele não é aquele que quer machucar a Bella, ok? E para ficar EVIDENTE isto para todo mundo o próximo capítulo será mais curto e será narrado inteiramente por ele, muitas explicações vão vir, para que *suspira* vocês o aceitem, ok? Eu amo o James, mesmo no livro e não seria nas minhas fanfics que mudaria isto, certo?_

_Okay, isto soou como um desabafo, mas era necessário esclarecer algumas coisas._

_Não sei realmente quando vem o próximo capítulo, primeiro porque como disse anteriormente __**JUST JUSTICE**__ é uma fic que me desgasta escrever, segundo que a partir da próxima semana, quando todo mundo entrar em férias, eu que entrarei novamente em sala de aula para enfrentar uma maratona de estudos como sempre sou submetida, uma obrigação contínua da vida adulta. Então os capítulos podem demorar, mas não exageradamente no máximo duas semanas._

_**JUST JUSTICE**__, pode não ter atualizações semanais, mas a fofureza que é __**TEENAGE DREAM**__ terá, como ela é leve e um enredo nostálgico para mim, como também os capítulos são curtinhos as atualizações ocorreram semanalmente, mesmo com meus estudos._

_Bom... falei mais do que eu imaginava e não sei se fiz muito sentido, mas espero que todo mundo tenha compreendido e respeitem minhas opiniões e principalmente a minha vida fora do mundo fandom, que é uma chatice e cheia de obrigações que infelizmente não posso fugir. _

_Agradeço imensamente a todos que leram, comentaram, favoritaram, recomendaram, são vocês com estes pequenos gestos que me animam a cada dia escrever mais e mais. __**JUST JUSTICE **__pode ser uma __história um pouco controversa ou até mesmo cansativa, mas a maneira que venho conseguindo trilhar seu caminho me surpreende mais do que um dia imaginei, porque ter algo em mente é algo totalmente diferente do que colocá-lo em papel, nem sempre fica como você imagina, mas incrivelmente a forma que escrevo isto aqui me deixa enervada com tamanha perícia que venho demonstrando. *seja menos convencida Carol* Mas sem duvidas este é o plot que mais me deixou apaixonada de todas as historias que escrevo e já escrevi, por mais complexo que seja._

_Obrigada mesmo por todos que lêem e comentam, e aqueles que não comentam, façam: qualquer palavrinha de incentivo, de apoio, qualquer mínima coisinha é algo imenso para quem escreve, e não falo só de mim, mas de todas as outras autoras de fics que temos aqui no Brasil._

_Bem... obrigada mais uma vez pelo carinho e atenção de vocês, eu realmente AMO muito cada um de vocês, que me ajudam de maneira desconhecida a superar muitos problemas. Obrigada mesmo!_

_Nos vemos no próximo capítulo! ;D_

_Beijos,_

_Carol._

_.

* * *

_

_**N/B: **__Estou sem palavras. Não só por passar duas horas betando meticulosamente (e com muito amor e tesão – LEMON, MINHA GENTE! Não dá pra ignorar o calorzinho... HAHAHAHAHA), o que me emociona toda santa vez (isso porque a Carol vai me mandando parte por parte do que ela escreve pra eu meter meu dedão e deixar ela viada ...rs), mas a nota dela aqui no final me surpreendeu. Tipo, eu não sou fã do James, sou Beward até a MORTE, ela sabe. Mas a fanfic é dela, o desenrolar, a quebração de cabeça, a morte de neurônios e a utilização do dicionário on line (ahãm, eu tinha que falar disso. Hauahuhaa) é tudo dela *encarnando a LadyKate*, então é de se pedir que as leitoras e fãs entendam os sentimentos dela, o desabafo que ela fez, e deixem-na fazer seu trabalho como bem quiser. Não estou chamando atenção de ninguém com isso, só acho que cada pedacinho dessa fanfic tem um motivo de ser (e convenhamos, que fanfic DESSE NÍVEL não tem seus devidos pingos nos "is"?), e o James faz parte do mundo da Bella, faz parte da maior superação que ela viveu... da mesma forma que a gente ama o Jacob De Lua Nova que tirou a Bella de sua depressão, temos que dar os devidos créditos ao James, que só provou até agora o quanto ama a Bella._

_Pronto, desabafei também!_

_Falando sobre o capítulo 19 em si, posso confirmar que para mim, SEM SOMBRA DE DÚVIDAS, esse lemon foi o mais completo. Ainda mais porque a pegadinha de 4 do Edward deve ser de deixar todas nós de 4 também (ui, queeeeente!). A Carol precisa confessar pra gente de onde vem tanta inspiração, meu... porque olha, quase coloquei a camisinha aqui. hahahahha *se entrega sem pudor nenhum xD* Mas também, os dois mereciam, foi o sexo-guardado-por-anos, tinha que ser sublime, gostoso, reconfortante e cheio de amor. A forma como a Bella observava o Edward dormir antes de partir, matou meu coração. Mas também me fez ter certeza, ali, que ela jamais escolheria outro sem ser ele._

_Tá certo que quem acompanha o desenvolvimento da fic sabe que a Camorra e o FBI num geral, estão em suspensão por um tempo, mas já sentiram o climinha sondando pelas bordas? Tenho certeza que no próximo capítulo todos nós vamos mergulhar no mundo "policial" de Carol Venancio._

_E para fechar essa N/B (que está ficando maior que a N/A e isso é um disparate xD), adorei a forma como a Carol narrou as "aventuras da Bella pela interestadual", mostrando pedaços dos EUA como muitos nem faziam ideia. Fiquei com vontade de googar aqui e ver o mapa enquanto lia. SÉRIO! Acho que farei isso depois! Fora o clima "voltando para casa" que foi. Me deixou nostálgica também, e com isso só posso comprovar o quanto a Drama Queen consegue nos surpreender sempre, passando por vários sentimentos e situações, narrando tão bem, dentro de um mesmo capítulo._

_E é isso! Tenho orgulho dessa mulher que vocês não FAZEM NOÇÃO. É amor mesmo! E por isso que a review de vocês são importantes, mostra que vocês amam o trabalho dela e querem incentivá-la a continuar._

_E obrigada a você que está lendo essa minha nota também. Eu encho o saco, mas tenho minha parcela de amor por vocês também!_

_Até o capítulo 20._

_Bjos,_

_Tod._

_.

* * *

_

**Quer fazer uma pobre autora feliz? oO**

**Deixa uma review para mim, dizendo se você gostou, ou se odiou, se você tem alguma sugestão! Pois sugestões e palpites aqui são fundamentais! *.***

**Ficarei encantada em ler!**

**É isso meus amores, obrigada novamente pelo carinho por essa minha fic.**

**Amo vocês!  
**.

* * *

ps.: próximo capítulo narrado pelo meu loiro favorito nessa fic: James, goste dele ou não muitas coisas farão mais sentido do que vocês podem imaginar, inclusive gostar dele! ;D


	21. Além do Bem e do Mal

_**DISCLAIMER: **__Eu não sou proprietária ou dona da saga __**TWILIGHT**__, todos os personagens e algumas características são de autoria e obra de Stephenie Meyer. Mas a temática, o enredo, e tudo mais que contém na fanfiction __**JUST JUSTICE**__, é de minha autoria. Dessa maneira ela é propriedade __minha__, e qualquer cópia, adaptação, tradução, postagem ou afins sem a minha autorização será denunciado sem piedade. Obrigada pela atenção.  
.

* * *

_

_**N/A: **__Olá meus amores!_

_Como vocês estão? Espero que todos estejam bem, já animados com as férias e as festas de fim de ano chegando, certo? _

_Demorei a postar, porque bem... o capítulo foi complicadinho para escrever, teve um momento que eu travei que não ia nem para a frente, nem para trás, mas aquela coisa antes tarde do que nunca, tudo resolveu andar e consegui concluir esse que é um dos capítulos mais instigantes e importantes desta fic._

_Muitas respostas, mas também inúmeras perguntas ao decorrer dele, espero que vocês de deliciem lendo! Vocês já devem estar notando que o caminho do fim com essa fic está chegando, e é isso mesmo... tudo um dia acaba, MAS antes de vocês ficarem órfãos de __**JUST JUSTICE**__, já digo que tenho uma nova fic no molde prontíssima para a assar, obvio que irei novamente puxar para o que eu tenho formação acadêmica: Direito, mas não será o criminal, será outro ramo do Direito que espero que vocês gostem igual (venho lendo várias fics sobre essa temática e acredito que vocês irão gostar!), porém essa "substituta" só vai aparecer lá pelo penúltimo capítulo daqui, mas já digo neste capítulo aqui eu dei umas 3 dicas sobre essa nova fic, inclusive um nome de local em que os personagem desta minha nova loucura freqüentarão._

_Todos curiosos? Imagino que sim! Mas enquanto não tem essa nova, se deliciem com __**TEENAGE DREAM**__, ela tá tão fuffly! Amando escrever uma fic com plot bem levinho! _

_Esse capítulo ficou maior do que planejava, mas tem tudo o que eu queria nele. Então aproveitem! __Chega de enrolar, porque todo mundo tá é interessado no capítulo! _

_Obrigada a todos, por tudo o que vocês me proporcionam. Obrigada realmente para quem lê, comenta ou não, favorita, recomenda, é cada gesto minúsculo deste que me deixa mais e mais feliz em escrever isto aqui._

_**AGRADEÇO MAIS UMA VEZ PELO CARINHO IMENSO DE VOCÊS.  
OBRIGADA MESMO POR TUDO, AMO MUITO CADA UM DE VOCÊS  
POR FAZER ISSO AQUI ALGO ESPECIAL PARA MIM.**_

_Boa leitura e nos falamos mais adiante. ;D_

.

* * *

**JUST JUSTICE**

capítulo vinte  
Além do Bem e do Mal

.

_**"**__**Aquilo que se faz por amor está sempre além do bem e do mal.**__**"  
**__- __Friedrich Nietzsche__ -_

.

_James Scott_

.

Três semanas haviam se passado desde que Bella tinha ido à Boston para a homenagem que iria receber e presenciar em Harvard. Assumo que no inicio fiquei extremamente feliz por ela ter sido lembrada para algo que todos sabiam, mas nunca tinham conhecido ou visto alguém que foi. Todavia, fiquei igualmente surpreso que não seria só Bella que iria voltar à capital do Estado de Massachusetts; Edward, seu parceiro e sub-chefe de sua subseção, que por ironia do destino havia se formado com ela, iria junto.

Em um primeiro momento, quando Edward veio à Washington trabalhar na equipe de crimes organizados com minha noiva, fiquei meio perplexo com o tom irônico e raivoso que Bella tratava seu mais novo parceiro, aquilo era _incomodo_, a meu ver; e como todo especialista em informática e também um bom policial, comecei uma busca pelo nome dos dois, e sinceramente não gostei nenhum pouco do que descobri.

Bella e Edward compartilhavam de um extenso, memorável, duradouro e inquietante passado. Além de namorarem em 'segredo' por longos quatro anos, quase cinco, os dois dividiam outro grande segredo. Segredo este que me fez compreender o porquê ela estabeleceu que nosso casamento só poderia ocorrer após junho deste ano, por que na verdade ela não era Isabella _Swan_ como fazia questão que todos acreditassem, ela era há quase cinco anos Isabella _Cullen_, esposa de Edward Cullen.

Quando soube desta surpreendente informação meu primeiro pensamento foi: _impossível_, os dois se odiavam amargamente, como poderiam ter compartilhado um passado e serem casados? Então a minha primeira opção foi enfrentar Bella, inquiri-la sobre isso, mas acabei mudando de ideia quando vi os dois interagindo sobre o maldito caso Camorra. Naquele segundo decidi que iria somente observar como os dois agiam em conjunto.

Ao decorrer desta minha observação não foi nenhuma surpresa que os dois pareciam extensões um do outro. Ela se movia, ele se movia, e vice e versa. Era como se fossem a terra e a lua, impossíveis de não co-existir juntos. Evidentemente tal revelação foi um trauma para mim, mas ela estava comigo, morava comigo, tinha um relacionamento comigo; poderia até existir um contrato que a ligava a ele, mas quem dormia ao seu lado toda a noite, a abraçava quando sentia frio e aquecia seu corpo, a amava de alma e coração era eu, mas será que era só eu? Será que Bella me traia com seu _marido_?

Era uma pergunta constante que parecia grudada em meu cérebro toda vez que ela estava longe de mim, em alguma missão fora da cidade ou do país. Mas o que eu faria? A abandonaria e deixaria o caminho livre para o Cullen ou então me fingiria de leigo e não comentaria nada, agindo como o mais perfeito _corno-manso_?

Tudo bem que eu tinha plena consciência de que escondia dela algo que a faria questionar o meu amor, mais do que eu questiono o seu, mas o dela ainda era uma _traição_, pois ela continuava em uma sociedade conjugal durante todo o nosso relacionamento. Eu pretendia contar a ela os meus segredos, mas quando ela me contaria os seus?

Desta forma, me submetendo a coisa mais indigna e baixa que se pode imaginar, contratei um detetive particular para seguir todos os seus passos e confirmar se ela me traia ou não. Obviamente não foi nenhuma surpresa que ela realmente transgredia nosso relacionamento para foder seu _ex-atual_, ou seja lá o que eles forem. As escapulidas dos dois não eram nada simples ou rápidas, era demoradas, cheias de juras de amor e palavras que estava acostumado ouvir Bella dizendo para mim quando estávamos juntos.

Claro que foi desagradável saber sobre isso, mas não podia enfrentá-la, eu a amava mais do que eu poderia imaginar e essa traição a meu ver era contornável. Assim quando eu sabia que ela estava longe junto com ele, ou então quando eu estava trabalhando em outra cidade sempre fodia: Marias, Elenas, Jennifers, Veronicas, Rachels, Christinas, e uma infinidade de outras mulheres que eu sequer fazia questão de saber o nome, mas que podia penetrar meu pau e pagar pelo que Bella me fazia na mesmíssima moeda.

Infantil, eu sei. Seria muito mais eficiente acabar com o relacionamento que tínhamos e pedir para que ela fosse viver seu casamento fodido com Edward, enquanto eu procuraria alguém que realmente me amasse, ou até mesmo procuraria a mãe do meu filho que estava muito bem disposta a ter algo comigo novamente.

Oh sim, meu filho.

A realidade era – por ironia do destino – que também fui casado, porém ao contrário do matrimônio de Bella e Edward que persistia até hoje, o meu durou apenas seis meses, em contrapartida, tive um relacionamento de longos cinco anos com ela, a mãe do meu filho, Alonzo. Cinco anos que vivi uma ilusão, crendo que vivia o mais perfeito e inigualável amor com uma mulher que tinha mais que absoluta certeza que era feita especialmente para mim, aquela que parecia se encaixar ao meu corpo, que me aceitava independente do que acontecesse. Ela era a mulher perfeita para mim, ou pelo menos assim eu pensava.

Afinal, mulheres perfeitas não existem, não adianta pensar ou acreditar no contrário.

E foi exatamente isto que levou ao fim meu relacionamento com esta 'incrível' mulher. Ela escondia algo que me fez sentir sujo quando tomei conhecimento, porém, tudo isto era indiferente, por mais que eu brigasse para ter direitos paternos ela me afastou do meu filho, usando o dinheiro sórdido de sua família para comprar autoridades corrompíveis como todos os membros da mesma há muito estavam acostumados a fazer, e agindo quase como piedosamente limitou as minhas visitas à ele uma vez por ano e no Canadá, nunca em solo estadudiniense, com medo que as autoridades os prendessem ou que eu agiria conforme a lei americana, exigindo meus direitos, e para afirmar que eram ainda mais piedosos do que eu gostaria de assumir estabeleceram que somente poderia lhe dar telefonemas semanais, mas quem acha que era para falar com meu filho, se engana. Quinze minutos toda a semana em que _ela_ me prendia por longos catorze e somente deixava um mísero minuto para falar com meu herdeiro.

Tentei ir atrás da justiça para mudar este acordo, mas eles estavam irredutíveis, sustentando que uma criança deveria ficar com a mãe, com seus parentes maternos. Não demorou em que eu constatasse que este acordo ridículo era fruto do dinheiro de sua família, que era muito mais poderoso – ou criminoso a meu ver -, do que se poderia imaginar. Desta maneira há cinco anos tento procurar algo que possa incriminá-los e conseguir a guarda definitiva do meu filho, mas constantemente me enganava, sua família detém muito mais poder do que conseguia imaginar ou provar, e por mais que tentava fazer os mais absurdos tratos com eles, em nada estes eram eficientes.

Apesar de minha ex-esposa afirmar que para ter Alonzo em minha vida constantemente, bastava que eu voltasse para ela, assim num piscar de olhos, simples e praticamente indolor, contudo sua família insistia em dizer que eu precisava provar muito mais que isso, deveria ajudá-los, traindo minha nacionalidade.

De início, agindo imaturamente, aceitei o desafio, tudo para ser presente na vida do meu Alonzo, mas se eu soubesse o buraco que estava me enfiando nunca teria feito. Porém, era irrelevante, eu desisti, abandonei o que eles me exigiram que fizesse, quer dizer, pelo menos tentei abandonar, desistir, negar-lhes qualquer coisa, todavia, eles tinham outra fonte de informação, fonte esta que não estava se preocupando nenhum pouco com o bem estar de pessoas que tentei ao máximo proteger.

Como ninguém notava quem era o pérfido? Como Bella ainda acreditava nele, depois de tudo?

Enterrei minhas mãos no rosto, fechando meus olhos e tentando controlar uma dor de cabeça que parecia novamente me tomar. Lancei um olhar para o monitor a minha frente, ele marcava que ainda era quatro e meia da tarde. Minha subseção estava vazia, a não ser por mim e Heidi que lia algo em seu computador na sala de fronte a minha.

Tentei, em vão, retirar o pensamento que nos últimos vinte e um dias estava tendo. Para ser exato, desde o dia em que Edward Cullen retornou de Boston com um sorriso presunçoso em seu rosto, enquanto Bella foi para o noroeste do país, para sua cidade natal. Eu sabia que os dois tinham sido extremamente íntimos nesta viagem, mas acontecera algo _mais_, que o detetive que contratara não foi capaz de captar toda a informação, infelizmente.

Recordo-me exatamente de ter ficado a segunda e a terça-feira martelando o que podia ter acontecido e o porquê Edward mantinha aquele sorriso estúpido de quem havia acabado de ganhar uma medalha olímpica ou então um prêmio Nobel. Mas fora somente no meio da tarde de terça-feira quando o encontrei no corredor e o desgraçado me deu o seu maldito sorriso torto claramente zombando de mim que deixei a raiva, o ódio, o desprezo que sentia por aquele traidor me dominar.

Foi instintivo que o empurrei contra a parede, apertando com meu braço sua garganta, enquanto minhas pernas imobilizavam as suas, o deixando sem opção para reagir. Seu olhar assim que o ataquei foi de surpresa, mas este durou apenas poucos segundos, pois o olhar presunçoso que encheu seus olhos fez a minha raiva borbulhar.

- O chifre está incomodando? – questionou o desgraçado divertido.

- Cale. A. Maldita. Da. Sua. Boca. – respondi entre dentes, pontuando cada palavra que dizia.

O filho de uma puta riu em completo escárnio.

- Você é tão estúpido! – exclamou ainda deleitando-se da minha reação. – Sério mesmo que achou que não ia perceber que você já havia descoberto o que aconteceu e acontece entre eu e _minha_ esposa? – perguntou cheio de gracejo, fazendo com que instintivamente apertasse meu braço contra a sua garganta, tentando realmente obstruir a sua passagem de ar.

- Cala. A. Sua. Boca! – exclamei, novamente entre dentes.

- Patético. Você é patético. – disse com a voz rouca pela falta de ar.

- Patético é você por deixá-la, por abandoná-la, por traí-la, e em nenhum momento ir atrás dela, lutar pelo amor de vocês. Se alguém é patético aqui nesta história é você, que a perdeu. – falei irritado.

- Vejo que você sabe bem a história toda, seu detetive que o colocou a par de tudo? Ele disse como a fodi maravilhosamente, como ela gemeu _meu_ nome, e como chegou ao mais perfeito orgasmo proporcionado por mim? – questionou arrogantemente.

Novamente meu instinto gritou, e apertei mais ainda sua garganta, dificultando de maneira óbvia o ar de entrar em seus pulmões.

- Ela vai assinar a merda daquele divórcio e irá se casar comigo! – praticamente cuspi em seu rosto.

- Se ela tem prazer comigo e me procura para isto, ela nunca irá se casar com você. – disse em um fio de voz.

Desta vez, foi a minha vez de rir em escárnio.

- Eu sempre posso contar a ela o seu segredo sujo ou então acabar com sua vida. – expliquei friamente.

- Você... – ele começou com um fio de voz, mas naquele exato momento Jacob Black e Eleazar Campbell entraram no corredor em que estávamos.

- Mas que porra é essa? – surpreendeu-se Jacob, enquanto Eleazar somente estreitava seus olhos e olhava de mim para Edward.

- Scott, Cullen, os dois na minha sala imediatamente! – ordenou o secretário de defesa e principal responsável pela justiça estadudiniense.

- Eleazar, acredito que eu, como chefe do departamento, posso resolver este impasse. – afirmou Black ligeiramente ofendido.

- Não Black, resolva o que estávamos falando, enquanto eu mesmo cuido disto. – ponderou sem olhar para Jacob, somente para nós dois. – Qual parte do "na minha sala imediatamente" os senhores não compreenderam? – perguntou ferozmente.

Com esta ordem eu e o Cullen começamos a seguir para a sala de Eleazar que nos seguia atrás, deixando um Jacob aborrecido no meio do caminho. Não conseguia imaginar o que ele diria a nós ou o que faria, mas pela sua expressão eu poderia apostar que não era algo muito bom.

- Senhorita Mallory, não passe nenhuma ligação para a minha sala, diga que estou em reunião. – disse o secretário de defesa quando chegamos à sua sala para a sua secretária, mas quando ela foi abrir a boca para dizer alguma objeção o imponente homem completou. – Nem mesmo o Presidente, diga que retornarei assim que encerrar esta reunião de urgência. – e com isso ele marchou até a sua majestosa sala orientando para que o seguíssemos, para em seguida fechar a imensa porta a nossas costas.

Estive poucas vezes naquela sala, e em todas elas seu dono fora agradável e extremamente interessado no que acontecia em minha subseção, porém desta vez eu sabia que ele não seria agradável, pelo seu olhar decepcionado eu sabia que ali vinha uma imensa bomba.

- Me atrevo a perguntar, porque dois agentes com o currículo como o de vocês dois, que trabalham em subseções diferentes estavam agindo como dois adolescentes brigando por um prêmio que nenhum dos dois levará. Será que é por causa de certa agente morena? – questionou irritadiço de frente para nós.

Suas palavras me surpreenderam.

Mas engana se quem acredita que foi à imponência da afirmativa de Eleazar que chamou a minha atenção, foi o fato de que ele sabia sobre Edward e Bella. Como podia? Será que ele investigava cada um de seus agentes afinco, sabendo todos os seus podres? Será que ele sabia os meus e iria barganhar algo? Tinha absoluta certeza que consegui apagar todos os registros do meu passado, para ingressar na academia e não ter nenhum eventual problema.

- Tenho absoluta certeza que Isabella Swan ou Cullen, como for – ele sorriu torto em desprezo. -, não ficaria nenhum pouco feliz em saber que os dois estavam brigando por causa dela em pleno departamento do FBI, agindo como dois adolescentes mimados que querem o mesmo lugar no time de football ou então duas crianças que querem o mesmo brinquedo. Não é a escolha de vocês essa, é dela! – exclamou, batendo sua mão contra sua enorme mesa de madeira de lei. – Não importa se é casada com cicrano ou noiva de beltrano, não são vocês que decidirão alguma coisa e se querem agir como homens da caverna brigando como dois animais, façam isso longe do local em que trabalham. – explanou rudemente Eleazar, cheio de raiva.

- Poderia dar a ambos uma suspensão, mas não estamos no momento de ficar sem agentes com o conhecimento de vocês, por isto será apenas uma advertência, contudo se eu ver ou souber que os dois estão agindo como dois idiotas novamente vou esquecer que estamos em meio a uma guerra contra o crime organizado e suspenderei os dois, e, se mesmo assim não resolver de nada, pode ter absoluta certeza que não irei hesitar em expulsá-los desta corporação. Estamos entendidos? – questionou encolerizado.

- Sim senhor. – respondi ligeiramente ofendido.

- Está claro como cristal, senhor. – desdenhou Edward.

- Excelente. – saudou Eleazar, sentando-se em sua cadeira. – Agora volte a suas subseções e não se esqueçam deste aviso, porque eu estou falando sério, e como sabem não sou homem de voltar a trás em minhas palavras. – decretou.

Sem nenhuma palavra a Eleazar, eu e o maldito do Cullen deixamos a sua sala, mas fora somente quando estávamos do lado de fora da mesma que finalmente disse algo aquele bastardo filho de uma puta.

- Essa conversa ainda não acabou. – sentenciei.

- Fico feliz em saber. – respondeu Edward com seu maldito sorriso torto seguindo a direção contrária a que seguia.

Nas próximas semanas evitamos um ao outro como o diabo evita a cruz, mas em um prédio por maior que seja, é impossível afastar por muito tempo algo indesejado, e obviamente trombamos um com o outro pelos corredores, mas poupamos de dizer qualquer simples palavra ou cumprimento, evitando assim um embate entre nós dois.

Suspirei cansado, tentando retirar dos meus pensamentos o ódio corrosivo que sentia por Edward Cullen, todavia não fui muito feliz nisso, parecia que o desgraçado estava grudado em minha cabeça, como um lembrete de que Bella não era fiel a mim.

Lancei um novo olhar ao monitor a minha frente, ainda faltavam quinze minutos para as cinco da tarde. Me sentindo sufocado em minha maldita sala, desliguei o computador que trabalhava, peguei minhas coisas e sai o mais rápido que podia, sem nem mesmo olhar para trás. Precisava desocupar minha cabeça, e sabia exatamente aonde iria; o lugar que venho frequentando constantemente desde que descobri sobre Bella ser casada com aquele infeliz.

_Dernier Plaisir_ uma casa de _striptease _em um dos bairros mais caros e familiares de Washington – por ironia, tal local fica a exatas duas quadras de onde era a casa de Sam e Emily, local onde foram brutalmente assassinados. Se eu soubesse que dentre algumas horas depois que deixei aquele lugar ambos fossem ser assassinados, não teria ido para a casa, teria pego aquele desgraçado em flagrante e acabado com tudo isso de uma vez por todas.

Porém, optei por não ficar ali por muito tempo depois que voltei do Vale do Silício, precisava enfrentar Bella e agir como o mais perfeito namorado na noite de antevéspera de Ano Novo.

De alguma maneira estranha Sam conseguiu desvendar, descobrir quem era o infausto do infiltrado, tudo bem que era uma informação que eu já tinha conhecimento há tempos, mas que para o bem estar do meu filho não podia divulgar, desta forma, manipulando nosso horário para que eu e Heidi voltássemos na sua frente para Washington, Sam ficou na Califórnia reunindo mais informações sobre o que havia descoberto.

E foi por conta desta premissa de que tudo estaria acabado e que provavelmente meus problemas com aquele desgraçado acabariam que fui ao _Dernier_ comemorar.

Obviamente que aquele filho de uma puta havia grampeado Sam e este achando que estava totalmente seguro deve ter comentando com Eleazar no telefone que havia conseguido encontrar a solução para tudo. Descoberto quem era o desgraçado que frustrava todo o departamento do FBI continuamente.

Quem me dera tudo fosse tão simples assim, o lazarento tinha outros planos e de maneira tão nojenta, repugnante, ele acabou com a vida de duas pessoas incríveis, sem contar a vida inocente que a noiva de Sam, Emily, carregava em seu ventre. Quando soube do ocorrido uma cólera borbulhou em meu sangue, mas antes que eu pudesse dizer a todos o nome de quem era o filho da puta que acabou com aquela família, assim como havia acabado com a vida de Thompson e fazia de tudo para aquela maldita máfia conseguir o poder que tanto almejavam nos Estados Unidos, um telefonema de dentro do _Dernier Plaisir_ clarificou qual seria o meu destino se desse com a língua nos dentes.

O recado fora tão sutil como um tornado: _"se disser alguma coisa, você irá vestir um paletó de madeira, e pode dar adeus a sua noivinha e ao seu filho, porque vocês só irão se encontrar no purgatório, se é que você irá para lá."_; evidentemente que depois desta ameaça tive que me fingir de cego, surdo e mudo sobre as informações que recolhíamos, ou nas investigações que eram feitas para a minha eterna frustração.

Como gostaria que fosse simples assim dedurar quem era o desgraçado, o filho de uma puta que fodia com todas as investigações que fazíamos dentro do FBI.

Eu deveria parar de ficar pensando nisso tudo, antes que eu morresse com meus próprios pensamentos, contudo, era algo meio impossível, pois enquanto eu dirigia para o _Dernier_ o trânsito não ocupava cem por cento minha atenção.

- Boa tarde, senhor Scott, em que podemos ajudá-lo? – perguntou-me a elegante e curvilínea recepcionista do clube assim que cheguei ao local.

- Boa tarde querida, ficarei apenas alguns minutos aqui. – respondi já retirando o meu blazer e soltando minha gravata.

- Fique a vontade, irei pedir para Trish ir atendê-lo. – explanou a recepcionista ainda para mim. Era normal que em casas como esta existisse alguns funcionários que não exerciam a profissão mais antiga do mundo, em uma maneira escrota de burlar as autoridades.

- Obrigado, querida. – agradeci já me sentando-se à mesa que normalmente ocupava quando ia até ali.

Não demorou nem dois minutos para que uma incrível loira de corpo escultural e com figurino no melhor estilo burlesco – corpete vermelho escuro, com aplicações de renda preta, uma minúscula calcinha fio dental também de renda preta, meias sete oitavos do modelo arrastão e sapatos de saltos altíssimos surgisse para me servir.

- _Senhorrr_ Scott. – cumprimentou a loira com seu sotaque germânico acentuado. – Sua bebida. – completou, entregando-me um copo da minha bebida preferida: uma dose dupla de uísque puro malte vinte cinco anos, ou simplesmente um _Macallan_.

- Muito obrigado, Trish. – agradeci, pegando o copo de sua mão com unhas longas pintadas de vermelho.

- Algo que eu possa fazer para o _senhorrr_? – perguntou sedutoramente, enquanto suas mãos acariciavam meu peito indo em direção ao meu pau. Sorri torto.

- Hoje quero que você me dê um espetáculo. – comandei. Ela riu sonoramente contra a minha orelha antes de subir no pequeno palco de frente para a cadeira em que estava sentado e começou meu show particular.

Por ser um clube frequentado diariamente por políticos e magnatas do Distrito de Columbia, o _Dernier Plaisir_ mantinha uma qualidade impecável em suas 'dançarinas', todas elas tinham entre vinte e um e trinta cinco anos, todas também deveriam ter um cuidado excepcional com a saúde não tendo nenhum vício, nenhuma doença e uma boa forma, todas elas assinavam uma espécie de contrato estabelecendo em que elas concordavam em realizar tais atividades – de prostituição -, assim como o sigilo de seus clientes.

Todas as mulheres que ali trabalhavam tinham que obrigatoriamente manter sigilo, caso contrário elas seriam mais um caso para a CSI de Washington investigar, mas quando isto acontecesse não teriam muito sucesso em sua investigação, uma vez que seus donos tomavam extremo cuidado para que elas fossem _ninguém_.

Trish começou seu show para mim no _pole dance_, dançando sensualmente e realizando acrobacias no mastro, mostrando sua flexibilidade, força e destreza através de técnicas impecáveis e bem realizadas. Após um longo tempo mostrando suas acrobacias na barra, a loira começou um _striptease_ bastante sensual para mim, ficando com somente suas meias sete oitavos e sapatos ao final, antes de iniciar seu _lap dance_ sobre mim.

Eu sabia muito bem que a loira queria. Como um de seus clientes mais generosos, ela queria que eu a comesse, como fiz algumas vezes, até que o tesão já tomava meu corpo, mas hoje eu não faria isso, porque segundo informações do detetive que contratara para seguir Bella, este me avisou que ela estava voltando a Washington, e assim teria um sexo muito mais prazeroso quando chegasse em casa, por conta disso continuei a admirá-la esfregando seu rabo ou sua buceta no meu pau.

Após quase duas horas com a alemã se oferecendo para mim e duas doses do meu uísque preferido, notei que estava mais que na hora de ir embora, assim colocando algumas notas altas no topo de sua meia, saí do local rumo à minha casa.

Apesar de ser começo de fevereiro e alguns minutos após a hora do rush, o trânsito da capital federal estava bastante tranqüilo, notando isso decidi parar em uma mercearia e comprar um vinho para beber junto com Bella, eu não sabia ao certo que hora ela estaria chegando em casa, mas isso não era importante, pois eu necessitava bajular a minha noiva, mostrar o quanto a amo, e depois de saborearmos nosso vinho tinto, nos embrulharíamos em nossa luxúria e lasciva que tanto senti falta.

No momento que entrei na garagem do nosso edifício meu coração começou a bater em uma velocidade anormal, assim como a adrenalina que começou a correr em minhas veias, enquanto uma ansiedade atípica alastrava por todo o meu corpo. Três semanas longe de Bella era uma tortura, eu sentia falta de seu corpo quente contra o meu, sua pele macia acariciando a minha, seus lábios sedosos deliciando-se dos meus. Eu sentia completamente a sua falta, mais do que eu gostaria de pensar ou admitir.

O elevador subia tortuosamente lento demais até o nosso andar, e nem mesmo o fato que eu socava continuamente o botão deste parecia adiantar alguma coisa. Assim que a maldita caixa metálica parou no andar que comandei, ouvi a suave música clássica que vinha de dentro do meu apartamento. Era a música favorita de Bella, e eu não sabia exatamente o porquê dentre tantas composições clássicas ela escolheu aquela de Debussy – Claire de la Lune, mas ela era bonita e calma o suficiente para me deixar da mesma maneira.

Coloquei a chave na fechadura, surpreendendo-me por esta estar aberta, e não consegui evitar de pensar que provavelmente Bella estava tão ansiosa como eu estava para o nosso reencontro, e a partir desta enorme expectativa entrei no apartamento com um sorriso no rosto, que foi magicamente ampliado quando encontrei aquele incrível rosto em formato de coração, emoldurado por longos cabelos castanhos, possuindo a pele mais sedosa que já toquei e assim como os mais incríveis olhos castanhos.

Todavia, algo que estava totalmente fora do lugar a minha esquerda chamou a minha atenção. Ali estavam várias malas, todas pertencentes a ela como rapidamente reconheci. Imediatamente meu coração falhou uma batida, aquilo não poderia estar acontecendo, será que realmente ela iria me deixar e viver seu maldito casamento com aquele filho de uma puta?

Não consegui controlar o ódio que parecia novamente borbulhar dentro de mim, da mesma maneira que borbulhou quando enfrentei o desgraçado daquele pérfido. Foi totalmente sem um comando do meu cérebro que inquiri:

- Por que destas malas, Bella? – apontei com repugnância e ofensa para aquelas que guardavam seus objetos.

Imediatamente ela suspirou pesadamente, um sinal de que as coisas não estavam indo na direção que ela queria. Bella era fácil de ler, por isso que sua expressão seguido do seu ato me fez temer que algo muito ruim se aproximava.

- Quero dar _um tempo em nosso relacionamento_, James. – sentenciou nervosa, para em seguida recolher seus lábios e começar a mordiscá-lo.

Suas palavras caíram como uma montanha de pedras sobre a minha cabeça. Meus piores pesadelos ali, sendo ditos por ela. Ela ia voltar para aquele desgraçado. Ela havia perdoado tudo o que ele fez para ela, seja lá o que for. Ela estava completamente apaixonada novamente por aquele filho de uma puta. Ela estava com ele, com toda a certeza o tempo que esteve em Forks falou com ele, tirando sarro do que ela tinha comigo. Todos estes pensamentos dominavam a minha mente, e sem nem mesmo conseguir me controlar disse:

- É por causa _dele_, não é? O cara que te machucou e fez perder a esperança no amor, por estar tão quebrada quando te conheci. – a raiva começava a tomar meus sentidos, eu precisava que ela visse que ela estava cometendo um erro irreparável, que sua vida seria uma completa desgraça se ela voltasse para aquele filho de uma puta.

- James... – Bella começou, mas a interrompi.

- Bella, ele vai te machucar na primeira oportunidade, ele não sabe o que é amor, tudo o que ele te diz é uma mentira. Por favor, Bella, não jogue fora o que tão firmemente construímos; Edward não merece você, não merece seu amor e respeito. – explanei atordoado, mas o olhar de espanto e surpresa dela quando disse o nome daquele desgraçado me fez ficar irritado.

- Co-como voc-você sa-sabe? – questionou temerosa.

Dei um sorriso que era um misto de escárnio, ódio e incredulidade.

- Bella, não subestime a minha inteligência – disse em tom de aviso. -, eu sou um maldito agente do FBI que trabalha com crimes cibernéticos, você acha que realmente quando vi vocês dois interagindo de maneira tão íntima e sagaz não iria tentar descobrir o que tinha por trás de tamanha hostilidade no começo, mas que da noite para o dia virou uma bela amizade? – perguntei retoricamente.

- O-o qu-que vo-voc-você s-sabe? – devolveu com uma pergunta nervosa e tremida.

- De absolutamente tudo, Bella. – disse apático, sentando-se em uma poltrona de frente ao sofá que ela estava. – Que vocês tiveram algo desde quando ingressaram em Harvard, talvez um pouco antes, que vocês eram namorados 'secretos', e que inclusive vocês são casados até hoje, por conta de um pré-nupcial com uma cláusula questionável e contraditória. – expliquei cansado, já era hora dela saber o quanto eu tinha de conhecimento.

- De-desde qu-quando v-você s-sabe d-disso? – inquiriu confusa, mas ainda com a voz tremida.

- Desde quando vocês começaram a trabalhar juntos e você não suportava ouvir o nome dele. – ponderei.

- Então p-por que v-você n-nunca me d-disse n-nada ou en-então aca-acabou com n-nosso re-relacionamento? – questionou novamente inquieta. Sorri torto diante sua curiosidade.

- Porque eu também tenho os meus segredos e um passado que me segue até hoje. – clarifiquei.

- Q-que p-passado? – perguntou impertinentemente.

- No momento adequado irei te contar, ele merece uma atenção especial. – afirmei com um suspiro cansado.

- O-ok. – respondeu com um aceno de cabeça, voltando a mastigar seus lábios. O silêncio tomou a sala, mas a tensão da conversa, enquanto cada um matutava sabe se lá o que em seus pensamentos, deixava o ar tenso. Foram cerca de dez minutos depois que Bella quebrou o silêncio. – Você... er... você sabe...

- Que vocês dormiram juntos? Que vocês vêm transando pelos últimos meses? Que você me trai com seu marido? – conclui sua pergunta, soando como um insulto a ela. – Sim, eu sei Bella, infelizmente.

- James... oh meu Deus, me perdoa eu não deveria ter...er... te traído. – falou envergonhada.

- Não tem como voltar à água que já passou pela ponte, mas se te isenta da culpa eu também te trai. – falei com descaso.

Porém quando Bella iria abrir a boca para dizer alguma coisa, a interrompi mais uma vez:

- Claro que no meu caso não existia sentimento ou juras de amor. Eu venho fodido prostitutas como uma forma de – ri o quão ridículo aquilo soaria. – te punir.

Seus olhos se fecharam em fenda, ela parecia ofendida com o que eu disse, claro que ela estaria, Bella era uma mulher orgulhosa que apesar de ser infiel não aceitava que fossem infiel com ela.

- Quantas? – perguntou entre dentes. Sorri com seu ciúme, isso era algo interessante.

- Bella, Bella, Bella... vivemos um triângulo amoroso com você me traindo com o seu marido, enquanto eu te traio com prostitutas e ele também a trai com prostitutas e qualquer outra mulher que ele possa meter seu pau nela para conseguir seu alivio e você vem me questionar quantas mulheres eu dormi? – perguntei astutamente. – Talvez você devesse ter ciúmes de Edward ao longo destes cinco anos em que ele fodeu sabe-se lá quantas outras mulheres. Eu assumo sim que te trai, mas isto aconteceu pela primeira vez depois que eu soube que você tinha transado com ele. – expliquei.

- Como você soube que estávamos... er... dormindo juntos? – perguntou incerta.

Sorri enviesado para ela.

- Você é inteligente, Bella. – respondi vagamente sua pergunta.

- Oh! Você colocou um detetive atrás de mim. – afirmou com um aceno de cabeça.

- Sim, eu tive que fazer isto. Ter pleno conhecimento do que realmente acontecia. – completei.

- Por que você simplesmente não acabou tudo comigo? É uma punição justa levando em conta o grau da situação. – ponderou.

- Sim, seria e eu pensei nisso durante várias vezes, mas então me recordava de como nos conhecemos, de como éramos antes dele vir para Washington, e principalmente me lembrei de como você estava quebrada, desacreditada no amor quando te vi cheia de raiva e ódio naquela cabine no Quantico, e soube, naquele segundo, qual era a minha missão para com a belíssima morena da cabine de tiro ao lado da minha. – expliquei a encarando nos seus incríveis olhos castanhos intensos como chocolate derretido.

- Qual era essa sua missão? – perguntou com um sorriso singelo, mais curioso. Ampliei meu sorriso.

- Te proteger, ajudá-la a superar cada ruptura que ele fez com você. – explanei carinhosamente. Ela ampliou seu sorriso para mim, enrubescendo suas bochechas.

- E você fez muito bem tudo isso. – confirmou com um aceno de cabeça.

- Então Bella, você vai abandonar toda essa segurança que venho te dado nos últimos anos para voltar para alguém que te deixou aos farelos, sem expectativa, totalmente quebrada por algumas palavras doces ou uma revelação controvérsia? – perguntei intensamente.

Bella descruzou suas pernas e apoiou os cotovelos sobre suas pernas, enterrando o rosto em suas mãos, massageando seus olhos com a ponta dos dedos. Quando ela voltou a me encarar seus olhos estavam vermelhos e dançando cristalinos por conta de suas lágrimas. Sorri apologético para ela, que timidamente retribuiu.

- Eu não estive com ele nestes últimos dias, na verdade também não entrei em contato com ele desde que o deixei em Boston, eu simplesmente queria distância de tudo o que podia me influenciar, e sinceramente não foi o tempo suficiente ainda para avaliar toda a minha situação, o que eu quero. – ela suspirou pesadamente. – Sou perdidamente apaixonada por vocês dois. Ele é o meu primeiro amor, aquele que consegui descobrir o universo; já você – ela sorriu timidamente. -, você foi quem me ensinou o que é ser mulher, o que é ser adulta, forte, você foi o meu alicerce e o meu sol, alguém que estimo muito. – disse carinhosamente.

- Mas até mesmo o sol não pode deter um eclipse, não é mesmo? – devolvi num misto de divertimento com sentimento de perda.

- Talvez, mas eu não estou te pedindo um tempo para voltar para ele, ou viver alguns dias com ele, estou pedindo um tempo a você para que eu possa avaliar a minha vida. Investi muito em nossa relação, ela foi a melhor coisa que aconteceu em minha vida, foi verdadeiramente um relacionamento saudável, enquanto com Edward as coisas sempre são impensadas, ocasionais e principalmente voláteis. Eu confio nele porque o conheço tão bem como eu me conheço...

- Você tem certeza disto? – a interrompi surpreso com a sua afirmativa.

- Bem... não certeza, certeza, mas conheço suficiente seu passado. Você, por sua vez, eu conheço seu presente, você mesmo desde o inicio dizia que tinha segredos que um dia você me contaria, mas sempre achei que estes foram as coisas que você foi me revelando ao longo dos anos, mas com sua afirmativa no início dessa conversa percebo que não é só isso. – ponderou calmamente.

- Você está certa, Bella. – afirmei com um aceno de cabeça.

- Bom, não estou terminando com você James, para todos ainda somos noivos, eu só preciso avaliar tudo o que aconteceu e ver se eu quero continuar um casamento que não deu certo da primeira vez ou se quero passar o resto dos meus dias com você. – sorriu emocionada.

- Eu te entendo Bella, entendo perfeitamente e você está certa em avaliar tudo, por mais que meu instinto diga que eu esteja cometendo um erro deixando-a fazer isso, meu coração e minha cabeça me dizem que devo isto a você pelos momentos incríveis que compartilhamos e como prova do que eu sinto por você. – falei solidário. Ela sorriu largamente.

- Tive muita, mais muita sorte em te ter na minha vida. Sinceramente acho que não te mereço. – comentou.

- Isso é somente uma sinapse neural de maturidade, porque lhe devo isso, uma vez que você não está me pressionando para que confesse meus pecados, não sou sempre assim generoso com as coisas que lutei para conseguir, normalmente sou possessivo e bastante ciumento. – expliquei com um sorriso, apesar da seriedade da sentença.

- É isso que respeito em você: sua sinceridade. – elogiou. – Espero que em breve você esteja pronto para me contar todos os seus segredos.

- Em breve eu contarei, não quero que meu passado te influencie. – ponderei.

- Quem seria eu para te julgar, você simplesmente aceitou o meu. – deu de ombros. Sorri nervoso.

- Tive um tempo para me acostumar, apesar de ainda não estar cem por cento certo de que estou agindo corretamente. – expus.

- A única certeza da vida é a incerteza. – recitou.

- Exato. – confirmei. – Bella – a chamei, imediatamente seus olhos castanhos perfuraram os meus azuis. -, eu te amo, sempre amarei.

- Eu também te amo. – contrapôs apoiando seu rosto em sua mão.

- Sabe onde você irá ficar este tempo? – perguntei interessado.

- Hum... não com muita clareza. – deu de ombros. – Vou tentar naquele hotel onde o departamento tem alguns _lofts_.

- É um bom local. – sorri apologético.

- Sim, de qualquer forma eu deveria ir, mas espero que nos falemos quando apropriado. – expos levantando-se da cadeira que estava sentada, durante nosso intercambio.

- Eu também, você sabe onde me encontrar. – dei-lhe um sorriso.

- Obrigada James, por... _compreender_. – sorriu amplamente, imediatamente sorri com ela.

- Você é bem vinda. – confirmei.

Em seguida a ajudei a levar suas coisas em seu carro, fizemos tal ação em silêncio, Bella parecia presa em seus próprios pensamentos, enquanto eu tentava controlar meu gênio que estava exigindo que fosse menos compreensível, que agisse com repudio e a obrigasse entender o gigante erro que estava cometendo.

- Obrigada pela ajuda, James. – agradeceu mais uma vez quando coloquei sua última mala no bagageiro. Não confiando em minha voz somente confirmei com a cabeça.

Ela caminhou lenta e sensualmente até a porta do motorista, somente a observei, seu corpo cheio de curvas e extremamente erótico exigia que eu a tocasse, a tomasse para mim e provasse a ela que ninguém neste mundo a merecia mais do que eu, porém se eu queria ganhar essa guerra teria que agir como o mais perfeito cavalheiro. Prestes a entrar em seu carro ela parou no meio da ação e voltou seu rosto para o meu.

- James. – disse, encurtando a distância entre nós e avançando para os meus lábios com uma fome estarrecedora.

Seus lábios estavam urgentes, voluptuosos e luxuriantes contra os meus. Sua língua exigia que a minha entrasse em uma briga com a sua. Suas mãos se enterram em minha nuca, apertando-a e puxando os poucos cabelos que tinha ali. Seu corpo se moldou com exatidão ao meu, deixando que nossas pélvis entrassem em contato. Eu queria tomá-la para mim, possuí-la ali mesmo, provar o quanto ensandecidamente a amava, mas tive que me controlar, eu precisava provar a ela que acima de tudo aceitava sabe-se lá o que ela estava fazendo, ou tentando provar.

Por mais que eu gostaria de quebrar o beijo e dizer a ela que eu gostaria que ela ficasse, me permiti deliciar-me de seus lábios, de seu corpo contra ao meu o tempo que ainda tinha. Foi quando o ar se tornou absurdamente escasso que nos separamos encarando os olhos um do outro com paixão, desejo e amor.

- Eu te ligo. – disse ofegante entrando em seu carro, dando partida e saindo rapidamente da garagem em que estávamos. Fiquei observando atônico ela manobrar o carro e sair do estacionamento do prédio.

Pode ter certeza que faria qualquer coisa para tê-la de volta, nem que para isso eu tivesse que matar Edward.

Concluindo que esta noite eu não teria ninguém para me aquecer e que dormiria sozinho na enorme cama do meu apartamento, sustentando uma imensa e incomoda excitação, decidir ir ao único lugar que poderia encontrar boa companhia, bebida e alguém para foder: _Dernier Plaisir_. Para a minha sorte, ou assim dizer, Trish ainda não tinha feito nenhum programa, e pedindo um tratamento especial à loira convocou uma morena chamada Phoenix para participar da nossa _festinha_.

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

As próximas três semanas foras tranquilas, Bella e Edward pelo pouco que observei estreitaram seu relacionamento a algo estritamente profissional. A morena parecia se esquivar com maestria das investidas do ruivo. Era divertido ver aquilo, porém não sabia dizer se aquilo era só fachada ou se ela também tinha horas de ligações com ele como tinha comigo durante algumas noites.

Fora somente na última sexta-feira de fevereiro que as coisas começaram a seguir um caminho diferente, por assim dizer.

Quando cheguei para o trabalho de manhã notei que o carro de Bella não estava em seu lugar de praxe, procurei por todo o estacionamento, mas não encontrei. Curioso para saber o que havia acontecido para que ela se atrasasse, mas sem deixá-la irritada por querer saber de sua vida, telefonei ao RH perguntando sobre ela, e me surpreendi que Bella tinha tirado o dia de folga para fazer uma bateria de exames.

Eu tinha plena consciência que Bella fazia exames rotineiros de seis em seis meses, mas a minha surpresa fora porque ela nunca fazia isso durante um dia da semana, sempre tirando o sábado para tal finalidade.

Tentando evitar que a minha curiosidade tomasse proporções épicas e fizesse com que eu ligasse para ela, tirei-a dos meus pensamentos e voltei à atenção no programa que Sam vinha trabalhando para tentar descodificar o sistema que o infiltrado usava para realizar suas ligações. Estava tão concentrado no trabalho que nem percebi a hora passando, somente sendo atraído para esta quando meu telefone pessoal começou a tocar. Era Bella.

- Olá, linda. – saudei como sempre fazia quando ela me ligava.

- _Hey James._ – disse suavemente. – _Como você está?_ – perguntou automaticamente.

- Bem e você? Não a vi no departamento hoje. – expus.

- _Oh sim, fui fazer uns exames de rotina._ – explicou incerta.

- Algum problema? – perguntei confuso.

- _Não, nenhum problema é que... hum... será que você quer jantar comigo hoje naquele restaurante em frente ao Capitólio?_ – ofereceu.

- Aquele espanhol? – questionei incerto.

- _Isso!_ – exclamou animada. – _Será que você pode me encontrar lá por volta das seis?_ – pediu ansiosa.

- Claro, as seis estarei lá. – declamei. A ouvi sorrindo pelo telefone.

- _Obrigada James, te vejo mais tarde_. – disse antes de encerrar a ligação.

Animado com o fato de que jantaria com Bella aquela noite, continuei trabalhando, mas não demandando muita atenção ao que estava fazendo, devido à ansiedade que parecia tomar meu corpo. Às cinco horas resolvi abandonar o meu posto de trabalho para ir para casa tomar um banho e me arrumar de uma forma mais casual, retirando o rotineiro terno preto que usava quase como que um uniforme para trabalhar, assim como todos os homens que trabalhavam no prédio.

Como o programa que Sam desenvolveu, e que eu estava aprimorando, demoraria longas horas para carregar, optei por deixar meu computador o carregando durante a noite, e amanhã nas primeiras horas da manhã eu veria se os computadores não tão potentes como aqueles do Vale do Silício conseguiram chegar ao mesmo resultado.

Desligando somente o monitor para não chamar muita a atenção, sai da minha sala trancando a mesma assim que passei pela a porta de vidro; eu sabia que ninguém iria mexer nela, mas como dizia o ditado: "o seguro morreu de velho". Informei a Heidi que trabalhava em decodificar outro programa que o desgraçado do infiltrado usa; que estava indo para a casa e que qualquer coisa ela deveria me ligar imediatamente.

Por ser uma sexta-feira, final de expediente, o prédio estava estranhamente quieto e desértico. Talvez ainda alguns agentes estivessem trabalhando ou não se encontravam no local. Caminhando serenamente pelos corredores comecei a ler alguns emails a partir do meu telefone que se encontrava no meu endereço eletrônico pessoal, não era nada muito animador, era mais novidades dos meus pais e de minha irmã, infelizmente nenhuma palavra sobre Alonzo.

Estava tão distraído que mal notei que já me encontrava no desértico estacionamento do FBI. Ainda dando atenção aos meus emails, procurei em meus bolsos a chave do meu carro, localizando-a rapidamente enquanto apertava o botão para destravar o alarme, porém a poucos passos do mesmo uma voz odiosa me fez parar o que estava fazendo.

- Queria trocar uma palavrinha com você. – expos um Edward espumando de raiva.

- Eu não tenho tempo Cullen. Me procure na segunda no meu escritório. – respondi aprazível.

- Tem que ser _agora_! – exclamou, tocando o meu ombro com força, fazendo com que eu o encarasse.

- Que porra é essa? – questionei surpreso com sua astúcia em me obrigar a encará-lo.

- O que você falou para ela? – perguntou inquieto. O encarei confuso.

- O quê? Falei o que para quem? – inquiri.

- _Bella_! – exclamou irritado. - O que você disse para ela, que a convenceu a voltar para você? – interrogou frustrado.

- Eu não disse nada, talvez ela tenha recuperado o juízo e visto que você não é confiável, que pode novamente confundi-la com qualquer vagabunda e deixá-la definhando por causa dos sentimentos que ela acreditou que você tinha por ela. – ponderei.

- Cala a sua boca. – disse avançando para mim, tentando acertar-me um soco, mas que felizmente errou, pois desviei com rapidez.

- Eu não vou brigar com você, e não adianta ficar me incentivando a isso. – clarifiquei.

- Por quê? Você vai ir encontrá-la, para fodê-la? Aproveitar bem as minhas sobras? – vociferou.

- E depois você diz que a ama? Você a trata da mesma maneira que trata todas as vagabundas que você fode, seu idiota! – exclamei irritado pela ofensa a ela.

- Será que sou o único aqui que fode vagabundas? O que Bella vai achar quando souber que o precioso noivinho dela gasta milhares de dólares em um lugar como o _Dernier Plaisir_ para meter a merda do seu pau em alguma prostituta? – questionou alucinado, com seus olhos brilhando maniacamente.

Sorri em total escárnio.

- Como se eu fosse o único aqui que vai até lá para foder alguma prostituta, não é mesmo Cullen? – debochei. – E outra, eu contei para ela que para puni-la por fazer sexo com você eu a traia. – expliquei.

- E ela aceitou de bom grado? – inquiriu descrente.

- Por que ela sabe que pode confiar em mim, algo que não pode fazer com você! – exclamei irritamente.

Vi as narinas de Edward inflarem, enquanto fechava suas mãos em punho, certamente para me socar. Seu rosto estava lívido de raiva, eu podia sentir que o maior prazer dele neste momento era me causar algum dano físico.

- Eu. Mandei. Você. Calar. A. Maldita. Da. Sua. Boca! – exclamou entre dentes, em seguida desferindo um soco contra a minha barriga.

- Seu filho de uma puta. – revidei dando uma joelhada em seu estomago e um surdão em suas orelhas. Imediatamente Edward cambaleou, mas sorriu animado com a premissa de uma briga.

- Que bom que você sabe brigar, Scott. – desdenhou, vindo novamente para cima de mim para acertar um soco que felizmente consegui desviar, acertando um em seu olho esquerdo.

- Eu não quero brigar com você Cullen, eu não tenho tempo para suas infantilidades. – disse me afastando dele.

- Você terá, porque você não vai foder a minha esposa hoje, quem vai fazer isso sou eu! – gritou, dando uma rasteira que me fez cair no chão e bater minha cabeça, que imediatamente começou a latejar, senti seu punho contra meu rosto, e o sangue enchendo a minha boca.

Edward ria maniacamente enquanto socava meu rosto, consegui de alguma maneira articular meus braços para que minhas mãos fossem ao seu pescoço para obstruir sua passagem de ar, enquanto minhas pernas trabalhavam em uma maneira de derrubá-lo. Felizmente quando o ar deve ter ficado escasso em seus pulmões, consegui fazer com que ele perdesse o equilíbrio e caísse contra o chão de piche do estacionamento, batendo da mesma maneira que eu bati a cabeça.

Aproveitando-me da vantagem inesperada, levantei-me do chão em que agora Edward estava estirado e comecei a socá-lo, eu sabia que não deveria, mas toda a raiva que sentia pela forma como ele havia tratado Bella, a abandonando quando mais precisava dele, como ele havia a ofendido e principalmente por tê-la possuindo quando estávamos em um relacionamento saudável e promissor; todo o ódio e rancor que senti durante todo esse tempo eu depositei em minhas mãos, que desferia golpes duros contra seu rosto, o sangue escorria pela face, manchando a camisa branca que ele usava.

Fora só quando este não mais oferecia resistência que sai de cima dele, parando de desferir golpes contra seu rosto. O mesmo estava manchado de vermelho, por causa de seu sangue, o colarinho se sua camisa também se encontrava da mesma maneira. Afastei-me de seu corpo relativamente inerte, mas do que seu dono gemia e tossia sangue e o olhei com superioridade, antes de afirmar:

- Isso é para você aprender a ficar longe de algo meu, e principalmente para aprender a não ofender a mulher que eu amo. – explanei.

- Você... – tossiu sangue, manchando o piso cinza ao seu lado. – Eu vou te... – agora ele cuspiu uma bola de sangue. – eu vou te _matar_ na primeira oportunidade. – sentenciou.

- Não se eu acabar com sua raça primeiro, Cullen. – vociferei. Ele riu através de um gemido.

- Você é um homem morto já, Scott! – ponderou, quando estava mais afastado dele, somente ignorei sua ameaça, ele não iria me matar, não se fizesse isso primeiro com ele.

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

Como o desgraçado do Cullen havia me atrasado não teria muito tempo para me arrumar da forma que gostaria em casa, então usando a sirene que ficava em meu carro, consegui abrir caminho pelas ruas apinhadas na hora do rush em Washington até a rua onde ficava o meu apartamento. Optei por não guardar o carro na garagem, pois isso iria me atrasar, enquanto corri até o hall onde ficavam os elevadores, felizmente encontrando um ali.

Enquanto a enorme caixa metálica subia lentamente até meu andar, observei meu rosto no espelho. Havia um corte no meu supercílio esquerdo, nada que um curativo simples não estancaria e esconderia o ferimento. Todavia, a sombra arroxeada que aparecia sob meu olho direito era preocupante. Meu lábio superior estava inchado e cortado. Ao todo o meu efeito não era tão ruim, já tive ferimentos piores do que este desde que ingressei na academia, mas para ir encontrar com Bella ela ficaria curiosa para saber a origem dos mesmos.

Finalmente o elevador chegou ao andar que demandei, e rapidamente sai do mesmo abrindo a porta do apartamento e indo diretamente ao banheiro tomar um banho rápido. Assim que terminei, enrolei a toalha em meus quadris enquanto fazia o curativo onde era necessário.

Concluído o curativo mínimo sai do banheiro em direção ao closet para pegar uma roupa mais informal, optei por uma calça jeans escura, uma camiseta cinza combinada com uma camisa preta e uma jaqueta de couro também preta. Calcei um par de botas e finalmente estava pronto para ir ao encontro de minha noiva. Sai do apartamento fechando as portas atrás de mim e indo em direção onde havia estacionado o meu carro.

Assim que ocupei o lugar no motorista constatei que demorei exatos quinze minutos, e que se fosse rápido não chegaria atrasado até o restaurante que ficava próximo ao Congresso Nacional. Novamente fiz uso das sirenes do FBI, para poder me locomover pelas ruas congestionadas de Washington, DC., e com a sorte sorrindo para mim consegui chegar exatamente às seis horas no imponente restaurante espanhol.

Bella já se encontrava em uma das mesas na parte onde tinha um jardim de inverno no restaurante. Ela bebia tranquilamente um copo de água enquanto observava a noite surgindo no horizonte através da estrutura do local onde estava. Assim como eu, ela vestia uma roupa casual, calça jeans, botas pretas baixas, uma blusa de gola alta e uma jaqueta de couro, ambas pretas. Sorri com o fato de que estávamos combinando.

- Boa noite, linda. – murmurei próximo ao seu ouvido. Rapidamente ela virou seu rosto para o meu com um sorriso brilhante.

- Boa noite, James. – disse animada, mas rapidamente seus olhos perspicazes analisaram o meu rosto, notando os ferimentos conseguidos a menos de uma hora. – O que aconteceu com seu rosto? – questionou afagando com a ponta de seus dedos as lesões.

- Nada de mais. – dei de ombros, sentando-me em uma cadeira a sua frente. – Me acompanha em um vinho? Creio que aqui tem o _carménère_ de _Valladolid_ que tanto procuramos. – comentei, pegando o cardápio com a carta de vinhos do restaurante.

- Vou deixar para a próxima, mas acredito que você deveria beber. – disse com um sorriso em seu rosto.

- Tem certeza, Bella? – perguntei incerto.

- Absoluta. – afirmou sorrindo, enquanto voltava sua atenção para o cardápio que estava em suas mãos. O som de uma música flamenca preenchia o restaurante conforme pouco a pouco este foi enchendo.

Bella e eu comentávamos sobre os pratos que ali tinham, e qual deles deveríamos escolher, por fim optamos por pedir _gazpacho_ (sopa fria de vegetais) e _tortilla de patatas_ (omelete com batatas) para a entrada, como prato principal uma _paella_ (tradicional prato espanhol que consiste em um farto risoto de frutos do mar, galinha e chouriço), um _pistos manchego_ (um tipo de _ratatouille_) com molho de carnes finas e ervas, acompanhados de uma salada de grãos variados.

Após feito o nosso pedido continuamos conversando um assunto leve e descontraído. Eu sabia que ela tinha algo para me dizer, por isso me chamou para acompanhá-la ali, mas não seria eu que iniciaria esta conversa, por mais benéfica que fosse para mim, uma vez que pela reação de Edward ele saiu perdendo.

Saboreamos os pratos de entrada com demasiado prazer. Bella e eu, nas nossas últimas férias juntos, havíamos ido para a Espanha, tudo bem que foi somente por uma semana, mas foi intensamente prazeroso andar com ela pelos monumentos hispânicos e cidades históricas espanholas. Nesta incrível viagem sempre saboreávamos algum prato regional e logo selecionamos nossos preferidos.

Logo que terminamos as entradas os pratos principais foram colocados diante de nós e da mesma maneira que o anterior, saboreamos estes com uma conversa leve e animada. Eu bebia o vinha que havia selecionado, enquanto Bella bebericava um suco de uva. Tinha consciência que assim que os nossos pratos fossem retirados ela iria me comunicar o porquê da nossa ida aquele restaurante.

Dito e feito, assim que o garçom veio e retirou nossos pratos e questionou se já gostaríamos de pedir nossas sobremesas, a belíssima morena que era a minha noiva mudou de postura para iniciar finalmente nossa seríssima conversa.

- James, chamei você aqui porque gostaria de lhe dizer que decisão eu cheguei. – pontuou séria, encarando o meu rosto com seus olhos.

- Certo, Bella. – concordei. – Você tem certeza sobre essa sua decisão, pensou tempo suficiente? – perguntei cavalheirescamente.

- Absoluta certeza. – concordou com um aceno de cabeça. – As coisas se tornaram mais claras para mim desde que voltei para Washington.

- Acredito que um tempo na paisagem bucólica e nostálgica de Forks que lhe ajudou. – sorri descontraído. Automaticamente ela ampliou seu sorriso, concordando com um movimento de cabeça.

- Com toda a certeza aquele tempo de chuva ou neve incessante de Forks me mostrou porque gosto tanto daqui. – gargalhou no final e eu a segui.

- Tenho certeza que sim. Você é uma pessoa solar, Bella. – comentei divertido.

- Sim eu sou. – concordou. – Amo o calor do sol, ele é como o calor que emana de _você_. – pontuou me encarando e mudando drasticamente de assunto.

- Bella... – comecei, mas rapidamente ela me interrompeu.

- James, eu tenho certeza, eu quero ter uma vida ao seu lado, com você me amando como fez nos últimos anos. Edward é um passado bom, mas que também tem coisas ruins, amargas, que eu simplesmente não posso esquecer ou apagar, independente de que se foi armado ou não. Ele aceitou aquelas conseqüências, fez questão de esquecer seus próprios erros, deixou que eu definhasse em frente aos seus olhos e em nenhum momento pediu uma sequer palavra de perdão ou querendo saber como eu estava. Amor não é isso. Amor é se preocupar, e em nenhum momento ele fez isto, ele parecia se preocupar consigo mesmo, agiu de uma maneira egoísta. – explicou concisamente.

- Como você sabe que eu não sou assim? – perguntei curioso. Ela deu de ombros.

- Apenas sei. – sorriu largamente. – A audiência para a homologação do nosso divórcio irá acontecer em vinte e cinco de junho, minha advogada já preparou todos os documentos para a separação ocorrer, como também desvincular o sobrenome dele do meu. Eu quero fazer tudo certo James, quero ser a sua esposa ainda esse ano. – afirmou com uma certeza quase que ultrajante.

- Fico feliz por você estimar tanto o nosso casamento, mas posso saber o que mais é a causa dessa sua mudança? – perguntei astutamente. Ela sorriu brilhantemente.

- Você é muito sagaz, James. Você _sempre_ sabe que tem algo a mais. – comentou.

- Ossos do ofício. – respondi, no mesmo instante em que sentia um golpe doloroso na parte inferior da minha costela esquerda, na região abdominal. Levei minha mão onde senti o impacto silencioso, um líquido vermelho viscoso jorrava dali e se acumulou em minha mão. Aquilo era sangue, o meu sangue.

Fiz uma compressão na ferida, enquanto voltei meu olhar para a Bella, que parecia não ter notado nada e continuava sua longa reflexão sobre o porquê tínhamos que estar juntos. Eu precisava interrompê-la, mas ela parecia tão animada contando sobre algo que aconteceu hoje em seu exame, tentei me focar em sua voz, mas era um pouco difícil devido à dor lacerante.

- Então senti algo gelado sendo espalhado junto com uma pressão, e lá estava o que veio para mudar a nossa vida. – consegui entender o que ela dizia, no mesmo instante em que um novo golpe doloroso acertou o meio de minhas costas, obstruindo quase que imediatamente minha passagem de ar.

O gosto de sangue junto com o acumulo deste se encontrava em minha boca. Quem quer que fosse que tinha me acertado na primeira vez, desferiu um novo golpe contra mim acertando um dos meus pulmões.

- _Bella_. – consegui balbuciar, deixando o grosso liquido viscoso e vermelho sair por minha boca. Imediatamente Bella notou que eu tinha levado um tiro.

- Socorro! – gritou. – Meu noivo acabou de ser baleado! – gritou freneticamente, enquanto todo o restaurante explodia em pânico, com pessoas arrastando cadeiras, mesas sendo viradas, louças sendo quebrados, talheres tintilando no piso linóleo.

Bella continuava a pedir freneticamente ajuda, mas parecia que ninguém gostaria de auxiliar a morena que estava desesperada em minha frente.

- James, querido, me mostre onde foi o tiro. – pediu se postando ao meu lado, ajudando a abrir meu casaco e camisa, rapidamente Bella viu que foram dois tiros e não um só. – Oh meu Deus, dois tiros? – perguntou retoricamente. – Amor, faça pressão nesta ferida aqui. – pediu, levando minha mão a apertar o primeiro tiro, enquanto ela pressionava a segunda.

"Aguente firme James, vou pedir ajuda." – afirmou buscando em sua bolsa seu telefone. Suas mãos tremiam nervosamente, mas mesmo assim ela conseguiu localizar o objeto prateado e discar algum número. Distingui ela dizendo nossos nomes, o local em que estávamos e o que tinha acontecido em poucos segundos, porém eu sabia que quando os paramédicos chegassem seria tarde demais para mim.

- Bella. – chamei soltando mais uma bolha de sangue por minha boca.

- Shiii amor, não fala nada. Já estão vindo cuidar de você. – disse tentando convencer não só eu, como ela também.

- É... é... tar-de. – balbuciei em meio à grande quantidade de sangue que acumulava em minha boca. – Vo-cê de-ve to-ma-r... cui-da-do. – alertei.

- James, calma, você não deve fazer esforço. – pediu com a voz tremida e com grossas lágrimas inundando seu rosto.

- É... é... tar-de. – repeti com um fio de voz. – Bel-la... o-olh-a pa-ra m-mim. – supliquei. Seus olhos castanhos que tanto admirei estavam grudados em meu rosto, apesar de minha visão estar turva ainda podia facilmente admirar suas feições.

- Shiii... amor, não se esforce. Lembra: eu te amo. – pediu desesperadamente.

- E-eu ta-tam-bém. – confirmei. Ela sorriu tristemente.

- Shiii... calma baby... já vai passar. – ela pediu afagando meu rosto.

- Na-ão. – murmurei quase sem fôlego. – É... é... tar-de. – repeti mais uma vez. Bella negou com a cabeça, enquanto lágrimas grossas caiam de seu rosto e tocavam o meu.

- Você não pode morrer James, eu te proíbo! – exclamou. Sorri enquanto mais uma torrente de sangue saia por minha boca. – Eu preciso de você! – pediu, exercendo uma pressão maior em meu pulmão afetado.

Mas eu tinha plena certeza que era o fim. A pouca consciência que ainda tinha sabia que era o _meu fim_. Infelizmente o dia de minha morte chegou. Decidido em alertar Bella enquanto ainda conseguia, murmurei com um fio de voz, mas com clareza para que ela compreendesse:

- _O infiltrado... é... alguém próximo... a... você!_

.

* * *

_**N/A: **__Hey meus amores!_

_Todos ainda estão sem palavras com esse final? Claro que vocês estão! Esse final foi uma das certezas que sempre tive sobre o plot dessa fic, que James ia ser assassinado! Mas quem será o assassino dele? Será que foi o infiltrado ou será que foi Edward? Ou será que Edward é o infiltrado? _

_É... apesar de muitas revelações neste capítulo muitas coisas ficaram sem ser dita... muitas lacunas esperando para serem respondidas, e muitos mistérios clamando resposta. O que será que aconteceu? O que vai acontecer? James era uma peça chave de todo o mistério, ele sabia coisa demais, coisa que metade do FBI não fazia ideia, mas porque ele sabia tudo isso? E o que será que motivou a Bella a escolhê-lo invés de Edward?_

_O final da fic tá começando a chegar... temos mais seis capítulos regulares e finalmente o epilogo... mais mistérios e soluções vem por ai, e tudo no fim será encaixado perfeitamente, quem está se arriscando em palpitar algo? Olha, nem eu to palpitando mais nada! *HUAHUAHUAHUAHUA*_

_Se você era uma pessoa que acreditava com todas as forças que James era o infiltrado, observe que você estava errado, a resposta ainda não é essa! Mas tudo no seu tempo. Espero que vocês tenham gostado desse POV do James, ele ainda não vai ser rapidamente esquecido, tem algumas respostas para as perguntas desse capítulo que só o tempo nos ajudará a responder, ou no caso eu, porque... eu sei todas as respostas, ou quase todas! *HIHIHIHIHIHI*_

_Obrigada por lerem este que foi um dos capítulos mais complexos de toda a fic para escrever. A demora dele é justamente por causa disto! Se tudo soou meio ilusório e ridículo, peço milhões de perdões._

_Agradeço imensamente a todos que leram, comentaram, favoritaram, recomendaram, são vocês com estes pequenos gestos que me animam a cada dia escrever mais e mais. Obrigada mesmo por todos que lêem e comentam, e aqueles que não comentam, façam: qualquer palavrinha de incentivo, de apoio, qualquer mínima coisinha é algo imenso para quem escreve._

_Bem... obrigada mais uma vez pelo carinho e atenção de vocês, eu realmente AMO muito cada um de vocês, que me ajudam de maneira desconhecida a superar muitos problemas. Obrigada mesmo!_

_Nos vemos no próximo capítulo! ;D_

_Beijos,_

_Carol._

.

* * *

_**N/B: **__ESTOU EMOCIONAAAAAAAAAAAAAADA QUE SÓ!_

_Esse capítulo foi o MAIS DIFÍCIL de todos! Primeiramente porque um POV sem ser da Bella ou do Edward, numa fanfic que gira loucamente entre a relação dos dois, já é um imenso desafio, e segundo, porque o James, quando fosse dar finalmente as caras, ia ter que passar TUDO NUM POV SÓ. Pois é, eu sabia que ele ia morrer e senti toda a pressão que isso ia causar no "começo do fim" de __**JUST JUSTICE**__._

_A Carol realmente deixou escapar umas coisas que vão compor o universo da predecessora de __**JUST JUSTICE**__, e vocês não imaginam como essa fanfic fica cutucando os neurônios da Drama Queen, viu? Confissão de beta, ela tava PIRANDO MESMO! Mas com muito amor, dedicação, uma ajuda daqui, outra de lá, outra de novo acolá, o POV ganhou vida e foi que foi._

_Eu me surpreendi, no começo eu só enxergava um James querendo se explicar, depois eu vi que ele realmente estava com raiva! Adiante ele tentou segurar a onda, mas o Edward não deixava (cacete, Bells! A gente vive a vida tentando encontrar um cara foda, você vem e caçapa dois? Tem mel, benhê? Hauhahuahuauhauha), aporrinhando o coitado ao máximo, até que ele foi obrigado a lhe dar uma surra cheia de testosterona (o que fez a Carol e eu gamar nessa coisa de macho-possessivo-pagando-de-Capitão-Nascimento... TÁ, PAREI XD)... pra no fim não conseguir compartilhar o motivo do porque a Bella voltar com ele e PIOR, morrer assim, como se fosse uma cena de um filme._

_EU ME MORRO E ME MATO SEMPRE COM __**JUST JUSTICE**__! A Carol que o diga, defendo com unhas e dentes e se deixar rolo na lama e arranco os cabelos também!_

_Pena que o cheirinho de final já está no ar, e sei que as revelações vão ser cada vez maiores e os capítulos vão exigir muito mais dos esforços que a Carol já vem dando. Então, paciência fiéis leitores (e fiel beta! Oi?), temos que deixar a autora confiante e, principalmente, respirar fundo e buscar inspiração._

_Sabem como fazer isso, né? MANDEM SUAS REVIEWS! Opinem, chutem quem é o infiltrado, desejem a morte da Bella porque ela escolheu o James, ou desejem a ressurreição do James pra saber os motivos dela ter ficado com ele! Mas comentem e se animem, pois toda boa ficwriter precisa da constante atualização de vocês!_

_E é isso, amores! JAMES MORREU! Prontos pra'queles funerais bonitos e emocionantes, com discurso, tiros, bandeira nacional e o cacete a quatro? Porque eu ia ver se a Carol ajeitava um desse pra gente no capítulo 21... HAUHAHUAUHHUAHUAAHUUA._

_Bjos,_

_Tod._

.

* * *

**Quer fazer uma pobre autora feliz? oO**

**Deixa uma review para mim, dizendo se você gostou, ou se odiou, se você tem alguma sugestão! Pois sugestões e palpites aqui são fundamentais! *.***

**Ficarei encantada em ler!**

**É isso meus amores, obrigada novamente pelo carinho por essa minha fic.**

**Amo vocês!  
**.

* * *

ps.: tem uma certa pessoa devendo muitas explicações, e algo me diz que é ela que vem dar estas explicações, inclusive com direito a inquérito policial e depoimento criminal! ;D


	22. Consequências Complexas

_**DISCLAIMER:**__Eu não sou proprietária ou dona da saga__**TWILIGHT**__, todos os personagens e algumas características são de autoria e obra de Stephenie Meyer. Mas a temática, o enredo, e tudo mais que contém na fanfiction__**JUST JUSTICE**__, é de minha autoria. Dessa maneira ela é propriedade__minha__, e qualquer cópia, adaptação, tradução, postagem ou afins sem a minha autorização será denunciado sem piedade. Obrigada pela atenção.__  
__.

* * *

_

_**N/A:**__Olá meus amores!_

_Como todo mundo está? Saudades de mim e da loucura que essa fic é? Aposto que sim, pois eu também estou morrendo de saudades de vocês!_

_Primeiro de tudo: Feliz ano novo, suuuuuuuper atrasado, que este ano de 2011 seja maravilhoso, que tudo de bom aconteça e que mesmo depois do final disso tudo aqui, eu encontre vocês na "substituta", porque ela vem aí para devassar as estruturas minhas e de vocês! Sim... ela vai ser erótica, sensual, filha da putamente incrível... e não é promessa não, o enredo dessa nova loucura vem a cada dia me consumindo mais e mais, mas antes de termos ela... temos... o desfecho disso aqui..._

_E como esse desfecho está me consumindo! Deus... esse capítulo não saia mais nem com reza brava, foi só a base de muita Stella Artois e de Santa Carolina - Carbenet Sauvignon que esse capítulo saiu. É... eu escrevi ele bêbada, ou parcialmente bêbada._

_O que esperar deste capítulo? Bom ele vai da insensatez ao romantismo, do segredo a revelação, do absurdo ao inimaginável... é tanta emoção neste capítulo, que isso aqui tá parecendo novela das oito que começa as nove na Globo... literalmente últimos capítulos mesmo! _

_Mas chega de ficar aguçando a curiosidade, porque eu sei muito bem que todo mundo quer é ler isso aqui!_

_Obrigada a todos, por tudo o que vocês me proporcionam. Obrigada realmente para quem lê, comenta ou não, favorita, recomenda, é cada gesto minúsculo deste que me deixa mais e mais feliz em escrever isto aqui._

**AGRADEÇO MAIS UMA VEZ PELO CARINHO IMENSO DE VOCÊS.  
OBRIGADA MESMO POR TUDO, AMO MUITO CADA UM DE VOCÊS  
POR FAZER ISSO AQUI ALGO ESPECIAL PARA MIM.**

_Boa leitura e nos falamos mais adiante. ;D_

_.

* * *

_

**JUST JUSTICE**

capítulo vinte e um  
Conseqüências Complexas

.

"_**As conseqüências de nossos atos são sempre tão complexas,  
tão diversas, que predizer o futuro é uma tarefa realmente difícil."**__**  
**__-__Alvo Dumbledore__-_

.

_Isabella Swan_

.

Eu estava entorpecida.

A cena que se desenrolava perante aos meus olhos era tão irreal, contudo tão plausível. Dor, sofrimento, sangue, morte. Uma espiral continua e terrível.

James, o homem que eu havia escolhido para construir uma família jazia morto na minha frente, e não importava os urros de ajuda que eu pedia ou alguma forma de tentar salvá-lo, nada era capaz de mudar aquele cenário. As pessoas no maldito restaurante estavam assustadas, causando um imenso tumulto na entrada do mesmo. Eu tinha plena consciência que devia me afastar de tudo aquilo, mas simplesmente não conseguia. Uma força que ligava James a mim parecia impedir que me movesse, deixando para mim a única solução possível: chorar sobre o corpo sem vida do meu noivo.

Não sei definir quanto tempo fiquei ali, lamentando a minha perda. Poderia ter sido um minuto ou uma hora, eu não fazia ideia – e também nem queria fazer. O desespero que crescia em minha garganta me sufocava, fazia com que eu perdesse a minha voz, meus sentidos, meu chão, minha fortaleza.

- _Tira ela daqui!_ – uma voz tão conhecida demandou; no mesmíssimo instante que braços fortes, acalentadores e muito mais conhecidos para mim, me afastava do corpo que estava velando.

Eu queria protestar, contudo estava sem forças para fazer qualquer coisa. Só queria voltar para a minha cama e dormir para todo o sempre, e quando depois de um longo descanso eu acordasse poderia constatar que tudo não passou de um sonho realístico.

- _Leve-a para algum lugar em que ela possa descansar. Pela manhã tomaremos seu depoimento. _– uma nova voz exalando autoridade demandou para o dono dos conhecidos braços que me amparavam.

Mal notei quando meus pés saíram do chão e meu salvador – se é que posso chamá-lo assim – brigava entre a multidão me afastando de tudo e de todos. Seu perfume almiscarado com uma pitada de frescor, algo como limão e menta, somados com algo extremamente doce, provavelmente mel, inebriava ainda mais os meus sentidos. Era tão conhecido aquele perfume; ele me lembrava _casa_, mas não sabia definir que casa seria.

- Shiu, Bella. – falou docemente a voz, em meu ouvido. – Acalme-se meu amor, tudo ficará bem. – tranqüilizou, e definitivamente acreditei no que a voz disse, deixando assim a inconsciência me arrastar para o seu limbo promissor e tranqüilizador.

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

Não fazia a mínima ideia de onde estava; somente sabia afirmar que era algum lugar macio, quente, confortável, pleno. O perfume de lavanda se misturava com o almiscarado de outrora, e aquele aroma era tão reconfortante que me deixei ser envolvida por ele por um tempo indeterminado.

Assustei-me quando senti grandes e quentes mãos afagando serenamente meu rosto, porém o susto não de alastrou por muito tempo, e logo comecei a aproveitar-me do toque reconfortante. Sentia uma respiração quente e fresca batendo em meu rosto, me inebriando como uma bebida alcoólica. E mesmo que meus sentidos estivessem totalmente nublados e traumatizados eu sabia afirmar com toda a certeza quem estava me embebedando com seu aroma.

_Edward_.

Através de uma batalha sistêmica com meus olhos, lentamente consegui abri-los; mesmo que o quarto estivesse mergulhado na penumbra, e somente as luzes amareladas da cidade penetravam a janela, sabe se lá onde, eu podia visualizá-lo. Tinha plena consciência que seus imensos olhos verdes como esmeralda me fitavam com doçura.

- Oi. – tentei dizer, mas estava totalmente sem voz, soando mais como um zumbido do que uma fala; entretanto, o vislumbrei sorrindo torto. Seu adorável e sedutor sorriso torto.

- Oi você. Está se sentindo melhor? – perguntou baixinho, quase sussurrando.

- Um pouco, minha cabeça dói. – consegui responder com a voz totalmente falha e baixa.

- Vou pegar um Tylenol para você. – demandou, saindo do meu lado na cama onde eu estava deitada.

_Cama_. Este deveria ser o apartamento de Edward em Washington.

Mesmo com a pouca luz, eu conseguia notar que a parede que servia de cabeceira para a cama era algum tipo de padronagem de papel de parede listrado em preto e branco. Aos lados da cama – ou pelo menos de um lado da cama – uma luminária cumprida e cônica de acrílico preto e hastes de metal ficavam logo acima de criados mudos de madeira escura.

Na parede que parecia ser oposta a janela – que ficava ao lado da cama, que estava as minhas costas -, uma estante da mesma madeira de cor escura dos criados a adornavam, da distância em que estava eu poderia visualizar o misto de livros, CDs e aparelhos eletrônicos que pertenciam a ele, tanto que na parte mais afastada, próximo a um abajur de leitura, seguindo os mesmos moldes das luminárias que adornavam a cama, estava uma _chaise _de couro negro. A parede a minha frente estava encoberta pela escuridão, mas com toda a certeza deveriam ter três portas: do closet, do banheiro e a que dava para os outros ambientes do apartamento.

Tentei me acomodar melhor sobre a enorme cama _king size_ de Edward. Os lençóis brancos com detalhes mínimos e masculinos davam uma imponência típica do dono ao quarto, que era ainda mais evidenciada pelo ser perfume, masculino e marcante impregnado em cada minúsculo centímetro daquele tecido, como também daquele ambiente. Virei o meu rosto em direção a janela; ainda estava escuro lá fora, as luzes que via eram das ruas próximas que iluminavam de maneira tão precária o ambiente. Voltei o meu rosto, assim como meu corpo, para a posição que estava antes, saboreando o perfume de Edward em seu travesseiro.

Estava quase adormecendo quando senti o colchão em que estava deitada afundando ao meu lado, não precisava nem abrir meus olhos para ver quem era ali, mas o fiz assim mesmo, sendo recepcionada com o mais belo sorriso torto.

- Demorei em localizar o Tylenol. – explicou-se entregando o comprimido e o copo d'água para mim.

- Não tem problema. – tranquilizei, sentando sobre a cama e pegando o comprimido e a água.

Um silêncio incomodo, quase fúnebre, caiu sobre nós dois. Mal conseguia ouvir a respiração de Edward, ele parecia temeroso com algo. Eu me sentia mal. Não sei dizer se era pelo que presenciei, ou por alguma outra coisa. Simplesmente me sentia sufocada.

- O que aconteceu? – Edward quebrou o silêncio depois de um longo tempo. – Quer dizer, porque você estava lá com ele? Por que o escolheu, e não a mim? – questionou inquieto.

Tomei uma respiração profunda, eu sabia que cedo ou tarde teria que contar a verdade a Edward, e pelo que parece ela veio mais cedo do que eu sequer imaginava.

- Edward, as coisas mudaram. – afirmei com um fio de voz.

- Sim, Bella; eu sei que mudaram, mas elas mudaram para melhor. Eu e você finalmente descobrimos o que aconteceu, nos entendemos, era suposto ficarmos juntos agora. – sentenciou com cadência.

- Nada é tão simples assim Edward, as coisas mudaram muito nestes últimos cinco anos. Eu construí uma vida totalmente diferente da que pensava naquela época, a traição, a dor, tudo aquilo me fez ficar mais forte, mais independente, não é meia dúzia de palavras bonitas, pedidos de desculpa ou juras de amor que irão apagar o que aconteceu. – expliquei chorosa.

- Bella, eu... eu não tive culpa.

- Você pode até não ter tido culpa Edward, mas você fez, você aproveitou, você sequer tentou saber o que de fato aconteceu, você somente... _aceitou_, como se tudo o que tínhamos vivido até então fosse nada, simples assim. – contrapus dando de ombros.

- Bella, eu... eu... eu não tinha outra opção! – exclamou nervoso.

- Sempre se tem uma opção, e você simplesmente aceitou a mais conveniente para você na época. Você sequer procurou saber o que motivou tudo o que aconteceu.

- Você pediu o divórcio! – defendeu-se, sentenciando assim que foi a minha culpa.

- Porque você me traiu com a pior pessoa do mundo e também porque matou _meu_ filho! – vociferei irritada.

- Era meu filho também! – ponderou ultrajado.

Ri sem humor, Edward era simplesmente absurdo.

- Você nem fazia ideia que ele existia até dois meses atrás. – desdenhei.

- Mas eu pressentia! – bradou. – Eu te amo Bella, sempre te amei.

Ri outra vez em escárnio.

- Me amava? – ironizei. – Você não ama ninguém Edward, a não ser a si mesmo! Você deu graças a Deus que eu pedi divórcio no ultimo ano, te libertando da prisão da fidelidade – isso se você um dia foi fiel a mim. – provoquei, eu sabia que podia estar soando até injusta, mas o cinismo de Edward na grande parte do tempo me enervava.

- Bella... – começou, mas rapidamente o interrompi:

- Em quantas você meteu depois que fomos até Las Vegas e estabelecemos essa porcaria de acordo que nos mantém casados até hoje? – questionei sentando mais reta na cama e encarando o seu rosto. – E não venha me dizer que você não dormiu com nenhuma, porque ouvia e muito claramente todas aquelas vagabundas da Harvard dizendo que tinha tido uma noite mágica com o santo Edward Cullen! – clamei irritada, deixando que algumas gotas de água que estava no copo em que ainda segurava molhar sua cama enquanto socava descontroladamente o seu peito.

"Enquanto eu sofria a perda do meu filho, a traição que você cometeu, me fazendo desacreditar no amor, você estava por ai se sentindo o gostosão e fodendo sabe-se lá quantas putas, sem se preocupar com porra nenhuma, muito menos com o que eu sentia. Se você realmente me amasse do jeito que diz ter amado, não teria feito toda essa merda comigo!" – praticamente cuspi.

- Bella. – implorou. – Não vamos discutir isso agora. Eu sei que eu mais errei do que acertei, mas você também teve a sua parcela de culpa.

- Você é ridiculamente absurdo, Edward. – murmurei, afundando a minha cabeça outra vez em seus travesseiros. A dor de outrora parecia ter se multiplicado.

- Você não vai me dizer o porquê escolheu _ele_? – questionou alguns segundos depois.

- Importa? – devolvi irritada.

- Muito. – concordou.

- Porque você é inconstante. Eu não posso construir uma vida com alguém assim como você: que hoje afirma amar morangos e amanhã diz que não suporta morangos e que só gosta de abacaxis. A sua falta de decisão é problemática, Edward, você _ama_ a sua vida de solteiro mais do que tudo, e se ver preso a alguém te... agrr... te sufoca. – expliquei nervosa.

- Me sufoca? Foi você que exigiu que nosso relacionamento ficasse escondido! – exclamou, levantando-se da cama e indo até a estante com livros, CDs e equipamentos eletrônicos.

- Tinha uma merda de fã-clube atrás de você, que estava disposto a acabar com qualquer mulher que se envolvesse com... você! – contrapus.

- Você está ouvindo o absurdo que está dizendo Bella? Você não faz sentido, sem contar que está fugindo da pergunta principal. – anuiu.

Ri em menosprezo.

- Que pergunta estou evitando, Edward? – desdenhei.

- Por que você escolheu _ele_? E não me venha com essa de inconstante, que não colou comigo. – rapidamente demandou.

Tomei uma respiração profunda, sabendo que o que diria agora mudaria muitas coisas entre nós dois, mas era necessário, mais que tudo.

- Eu _estou_ grávida. E o pai da criança é James. – explanei de uma vez só, com os olhos fechados.

Um silêncio profundo caiu sobre nós dois, eu temia encarar o rosto de Edward, e nem sabia o porquê.

- Você tem certeza? – questionou alguns longos segundos depois. – Quer dizer, nós estivemos juntos também... e... hum... não nos prevenimos.

Respirei profundamente mais uma vez, finalmente tomando coragem de encarar seu rosto.

- Sim, eu tenho certeza. – confirmei. – De inicio eu também achei que poderia ser seu, mas então eu pedi todos os exames possíveis ao meu médico e ele confirmou que a criança havia sido concebida uma semana antes de qualquer contato nosso. – expliquei.

- _Merda!_ – bradou.

O encarei aturdida. Edward parecia transtornado. Suas mãos batiam contra a madeira da estante, fazendo com que alguns livros e CDs caíssem, e quando estes vinham ao chão seu dono os chutava longe. Nunca em todo o tempo que conheço Edward o vi agir de maneira tão insana, ele que sempre fora cuidadoso com seus objetos, os tratava agora como se fossem alguma bola de futebol.

Palavras inteligíveis eram vociferadas de seus lábios a plenos pulmões, enquanto mais objetos diversos eram jogados ao chão e destruídos; poderia apostar que vi alguns de seus eletroeletrônicos tão caros e de ultima geração serem arremessados contra a parede que estava na penumbra.

Eu clamava o seu nome o mais alto que meus pulmões aguentavam, mas todo o meu esforço era ridiculamente em vão, nada parecia o tirar de sua repentina insensatez, da sua crise de loucura.

Quando não tinha mais o que jogar ao chão e chutar, ou não conseguia mais esmurrar com suas mãos a estante – possivelmente porque estas doíam ou sangrava além do normal -, sua cabeça virou o alvo. Ela desferia golpes contínuos na sua cabeça ao móvel, aquela cena era _perturbadora_. Lágrimas de desespero rolavam por meus olhos, meus gritos para pedir que ele parasse eram em vão, nada o fazia me ouvir.

Eu queria levantar de onde estava, agora sentada, contudo uma força estranha me mantinha estática, era como se caso eu me levantasse eu me tornaria seu objeto de ataque, e não poderia fazer isso comigo, com meu filho, não outra vez. Reunindo uma força hercúlea, que nem fazia ideia que possuía, ou que conseguiria, tamanha loucura que presenciava, vociferei da maneira mais enérgica e sádica que pude:

- _PÁRA!_

Imediatamente seus golpes frenéticos, assim como sua atitude alucinada, se cessaram. Sua respiração estava arfante e entrecortada, como se tivesse corrido milhas e mais milhas de distância; da mesmíssima maneira que a minha se encontrava. Eu tremia violentamente sobre a cama, Edward tremia mais afastado, próximo a estante. Lágrimas de desespero rolavam por seu rosto, contudo, eu não conseguia compreender o motivo destas. Inesperadamente suas pernas não suportaram o peso de seu dono, o derrubando molemente no chão.

- Edward? – chamei o mais serenamente que eu podia, não gostaria de assustá-lo e iniciar uma nova onde de insensatez dele.

Ele não se moveu. Continuou com a cabeça baixa, suas mãos enterradas em seu rosto, enquanto seus longos dedos puxavam de maneira doentia seus cabelos. Ele ainda tremia, era como se tivesse tendo um acesso ou uma convulsão.

- _Edward? _– tornei a chamá-lo, desta vez mais incisivamente. Demorou um tempo até que finalmente ele me encarasse.

- Perdão. – pediu com grossas lágrimas em seus olhos verdes, que agora se encontravam ligeiramente avermelhados.

- O-o quê? – questionei tolamente.

- Perdão. – repetiu. – Me perdoa por tudo, Bella. – afirmou arrastando-se pelo chão que agora estava repleto com seus itens que foram destruídos, parando próximo a cama em que estava sentada, totalmente perplexa.

O encarei totalmente confusa.

_Perdoá-lo? Perdoá-lo do que? De destruir suas próprias coisas? Por agir insanamente? Do que Edward gostaria que eu o perdoasse? _

Como se tivesse lendo meus pensamentos ele tornou a falar, dessa vez soando mais como uma súplica do que qualquer outra coisa.

- Me deixa provar a você que te mereço? Por favor, Bella. – implorou. – Eu vou ajudá-la a criar essa criança como se fosse minha, vou amá-la incondicionalmente por mais que meu instinto diga que não deveria. Eu vou ser o pai que essa criança precisa, vou largar meus vícios, minha solteirice. Tudo. Tudo para que você possa me aceitar ao seu lado criando esta criança. Por favor, Bella, me deixa fazer isso por você, por ele, por mim, por nós, por... por _James_ – engasgou levemente contrariando o nome de James. -, por favor, meu amor, me dê esta chance.

Engoli em seco, tamanha a surpresa repentina que caiu sobre mim.

- Edward... eu... eu... oh meu Deus... eu não sei o que dizer. – clamei totalmente desorientada.

- É só você dizer _sim_, Bella. – afirmou. – É tão simples, tão fácil. Por favor, deixe com que eu me redima para você. – pediu.

Encarei profundamente aqueles olhos, tentando avaliar o que iria dizer, mas antes que eu pudesse sequer processar uma resposta, ele voltou a sentenciar:

- Pelo _nosso_ filho. – implorou.

Se eu tinha alguma ressalva, algum medo, aquela singela frase composta por três palavras fez tudo mudar. Meu mundo se abriu, clareando novamente, provando que talvez eu sempre estive enganada de como Edward era, talvez ele fosse mesmo meu príncipe encantado de armadura de prata e cavalo branco.

- S-sim. – murmurei incoerentemente, sendo rapidamente surpreendida pelos braços de Edward me apertando contra si, enquanto beijos molhados eram depostos em todo o meu rosto ao seu alcance.

- Eu prometo te fazer a mulher mais feliz do mundo. – declamou, antes de me puxar para um beijo sôfrego que pude sentir o gosto das lágrimas que transbordava de seu rosto, como também do sangue de seus ferimentos, contudo aquilo não parecia me perturbar – por incrível que pareça.

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

Talvez a exaustão emocional dos eventos que se seguiram na minha presença me dominou por completo, pois logo a escuridão da inconsciência me levou novamente para onde gostaria desde o início ficar, fazendo com que adormecesse profundamente.

Quando finalmente acordei – horas depois de ser vencida pelo cansaço emocional e físico, o sol invernal do começo de março penetrava de maneira tímida pelas persianas do local onde estava.

Eu sabia onde me encontrava e olhar ao meu lado somente constatou o óbvio: eu estava com Edward em seu apartamento, deitada em sua cama e com ele ao meu lado.

Os acontecimentos das horas anteriores ainda eram vívidos em minha mente. A descoberta da minha gravidez, e que James era o pai, meu telefonema a Edward, dizendo que não teríamos um relacionamento como antes, o meu telefonema a James pedindo para me encontrar em um restaurante espanhol próximo ao Capitólio, nosso reencontro, nosso jantar, nossa conversa, os tiros, o meu desespero, a confusão, Edward, nossa conversa, a minha revelação a ele, seu surto de loucura, seu perdão, seu pedido. Todas essas seqüências absurdas de eventos começaram a me sacudir, fazendo com que sucumbisse em uma realidade que misturava desespero com felicidade, algo complexamente impossível.

Fechei meus olhos, tentando controlar a ansiedade que parecia me consumir; demorou alguns longos minutos para que minha respiração normalizasse e meus batimentos cardíacos voltassem a um ritmo mais tranquilo, quando consegui essas duas façanhas abri meus olhos novamente, desta vez para encontrar o rosto de Edward – algo conhecido que me traria paz, contudo, quando o finalmente visualizei, paz foi à última coisa que encontrei.

Seu rosto estava deformado, por assim dizer. Grandes hematomas dominavam quase por completo. Cortes – alguns profundos, outros não – marcavam seus dois supercílios, lábios e bochechas. Não era possível que a insensatez daquele momento em que lhe contei que estava grávida de James fizesse isso, era? Talvez... Edward não parecia cuidadoso com seu rosto quando o atirava contra a estante.

Gostaria de tocá-lo, cuidar de cada ferimento, mas o temor de despertá-lo fazia com que recuasse. Optei por ficar observando-o, vendo como seus lábios entreabertos faziam com que o ar fosse até os seus pulmões e depois eram expirados pelo mesmo caminho. Suas pálpebras inchadas tremiam algumas vezes, era claro que Edward sonhava com algo, provavelmente um pesadelo, pelo que parecia. Pela segunda vez a vontade de despertá-lo me consumiu, todavia, mantive minhas mãos para mim mesma.

Uma inquietude muito incomum começou a me corroer e ficar deitada ali, somente o observando, não era o que eu queria. Depois de muito debater internamente, decidi que precisava fazer algo para comermos e talvez explorar o apartamento do meu_ marido_.

Assim, finalmente desvinculei nossos dedos – que só agora notei que estavam entrelaçados – e agindo o mais silenciosamente possível, sai da cama e depois do quarto que estava parcialmente destruído.

Seu apartamento constituía em uma habitação de dois quartos, sendo um destes uma suíte, uma sala ampla, cozinha, área de serviço e um banheiro; era um típico apartamento de Washington. Não pude deixar de notar que a decoração, apesar de extremamente masculina, era elegante e bem articulada, provavelmente trabalho de uma decoradora, ou de sua própria mãe, Elizabeth, que tinha um dom peculiar em dispor móveis com demasiada sensibilidade.

Evidentemente a assinatura de Edward estava em cada mínimo detalhe: pinturas abstratas, esculturas, cores e padrões de tecidos. Cada mísero detalhe me fez sorrir, pois eram como extensões dele.

Agindo silenciosamente e um pouco desconfortável, fui até a sua cozinha procurar algo para comer ou então preparar. Meu desconforto durou pouco, logo me sentia familiarizada com aquela cozinha, preparando o desejum meu e de Edward, como se vivêssemos juntos e estivéssemos curtindo nossa folga de final de semana.

Quando finalmente terminei de preparar alguns quitutes, que envolviam desde panquecas salgadas e doces até _cupcakes_ de banana e chocolate, resolvi ir até o seu quarto acordá-lo para aproveitar o café da manhã comigo, algo incomum em nosso cotidiano, seja no passado, seja atualmente.

Enquanto caminhava pelo seu apartamento rumo ao quarto principal, uma porta entreaberta chamou a minha atenção. Aquele deveria ser o segundo quarto da casa, provavelmente o escritório de Edward.

O mais silenciosamente possível empurrei a mesma constatando de fato que era o seu escritório. Olhei para todo o local – era bem organizado, entretanto, diferente de todos os outros ambientes da casa, não parecia seguir os padrões de decoração tão belamente adornados e escolhidos, estes por sua vez, eram muito mais rústicos do que sofisticados.

Por mais que todos os meus instintos me gritassem que aquele lugar era proibido à entrada de outras pessoas a não ser as que seu dono convidasse, uma curiosidade anormal parecia dominar todo o meu corpo, insistindo que eu o explorasse. Mal dei um passo, quando ouvi a voz de Edward em algum lugar atrás de mim:

- Senti um cheiro... – começou, parando inesperadamente. – O que você está fazendo, Bella? – questionou com urgência e revolta.

- Hum... er... _explorando seu apartamento_? – respondi soando mais como uma pergunta.

- Não esse cômodo. – enfatizou, indo até a porta que eu estava em frente e me puxando para que assim pudesse fechá-la, trancando-a.

- Desculpe, eu não queria invadir sua privacidade. – desculpei-me urgentemente.

- Você viu algo? – inquiriu, me fitando precariamente com seus olhos extremamente inchados.

- Não! – respondi com rapidez.

- Então não há nenhum dano. – sorriu compassivo. – Senti um cheiro incrível, panquecas talvez? – perguntou divertido, mudando totalmente seu jeito hostil de dois segundos atrás, para algo muito mais doce e sensível, tipicamente Edward, ou pelo menos o Edward que eu conheci e me apaixonei.

- É... panquecas... _cupcakes_. – comentei distraidamente.

Tomamos o café da manhã que havia preparado em relativo silêncio, vez ou outra, falávamos sobre a crise que o país passava, ou então algum assunto de importância internacional. Não tocamos em assuntos proibidos – ou pelo menos assim pareciam; como a morte de James, o nosso casamento, a criança que carregava em meu ventre, ou nosso futuro. Obviamente eles ainda pareciam ser uma nuvem negra sobre nossas cabeças, mas o temor do que qualquer simples sílaba poderia trazer, nos mantinha temerosos.

Satisfeitos com nosso desejum, Edward disse que iria tomar um banho para se livrar do sangue grudado em sua pele e cabelos, para que assim pudesse avaliar o estrago de seu rosto.

Educadamente, ofereceu para que se eu quisesse me banhar, poderia usar o banheiro que ficava no corredor entre os dois quartos e a sala, e que as toalhas e produtos para higiene estavam no armário sobre a pia.

Apesar da formalidade exagerada que nos rondava, aceitei a sua sugestão, e depois de organizar a cozinha, segui para o referido banheiro. Os cuidados silenciosos de Edward me pegaram desprevenida outra vez; dobradas perfeitamente sobre o vaso sanitário, uma camiseta de mangas longas branca e uma cueca boxer cinza me esperavam; eu sabia que ambas as peças eram dele – óbvio -, contudo a sua atitude, sabendo que após um banho eu gostaria de poder trocar pelo menos a minha roupa de baixo e a camiseta que vestia me deixou ligeiramente emocionada.

Edward Cullen era uma _caixinha de surpresas_, sejam elas declamadas aos quatro ventos, sejam elas silenciosas.

Depois do banho e dos cuidados de Edward com o seu rosto, o mesmo não parecia tão assustador como era antes, ele ainda mantinha o inchado, os hematomas e também os cortes de antes, mas agora limpos e com uma grande quantidade de pomadas e outros medicamentos propícios, parecia ligeiramente menos _preocupante_.

Mal sentamos no sofá de sua sala para assistir um programa qualquer de televisão para um sábado de manhã, quando o telefone de Edward tocou. Era do departamento de polícia de Washington, mas quem efetuou a chamada fora Jake, que perguntou a Edward se eu estava melhor para prestar depoimento.

O meu esposo, agindo como um perfeito cavalheiro pronto para me salvar de todos os perigos tentou protestar, dizendo que era muito cedo ainda para que eu desse o depoimento e começasse a organizar os preparativos para o funeral de James, contudo, tomei o telefone de Edward e disse para Jake que já iria me encontrar com ele no departamento da Polícia Civil de Washington dentro de alguns minutos.

Todo o caminho do apartamento de Edward – que praticamente _exigiu_ me acompanhar – até o departamento central de Polícia foi com o ruivo tentando me persuadir em mudar a minha opinião, para que o meu depoimento fosse colhido em outra ocasião, entretanto, eu estava resoluta; gostaria de acabar logo com tudo isso, eu não iria aguentar esperar dias para falar, pois todos os eventos que ocorreramm naquele restaurante gritavam em minha mente para serem expelidos.

Na minúscula sala do xerife da polícia de Washington, estava além dele e seu escrivão, Jacob e Eleazar. Nenhum dos quatro demonstrou surpresa ao me ver com Edward, contudo o rosto praticamente deformado de Edward atraiu muito mais a atenção do que se imaginaria.

- Ed... humm... er... _Cullen_ o que aconteceu com você? – questionou Jacob, preocupado com o amigo.

- Nada. – deu de ombros.

- _Nada_? – surpreendeu-se o moreno que era nosso amigo há longos anos. – Ontem à noite, você já tinha alguns ferimentos preocupantes, e hoje você tem o dobro destes? O que aconteceu, Edward? – questionou surpreso e temeroso.

- Você já tinha ferimentos ontem à noite? – surpreendi.

- Não foi nada de grave, Bella, Jake. – afirmou com um aceno de cabeça.

- Edward... – comecei, mas Eleazar com a sua voz grossa interrompeu:

- Se não é nada grave, não devemos nos preocupar. Mas aconselho que você procure um médico, Edward. – demandou, cheio de autoridade. – Contudo, não é esse o motivo que estamos aqui, Ronald, acho que você pode começar a colher o depoimento de Isabella, se ela estiver pronta.

- Hum... er... – titubeei. – Eu... é... hum... estou pronta. – afirmei incerta.

O corpulento homem de cabelos avermelhados e olhos castanhos, que logo constatei se tratar de um dos xerifes da cidade de Washington, sentou-se mais ereto em sua cadeira, de frente para uma enorme mesa de madeira clara, corroída nas pontas; alcançando rapidamente uma pasta – a da investigação do homicídio – se preparando para começar a me questionar sobre o ocorrido.

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

_Cento e quarenta e sete minutos. _

Esse foi o tempo em que fui inquirida pelo tal senhor Ronald Wright, xerife do departamento do circuito do Capitólio de Washington, DC. Ele não se ateve em perguntar coisas pessoais, na realidade ele martelou muito neste ponto, até mesmo chegando a insinuar que talvez James me traísse, ou eu o traísse e havia encomendado assim o seu crime.

Não foram acusações formais, mas elas ainda estavam subentendidas a cada pergunta que ele fazia. Eu me sentia incomodada, a presença de Edward, Eleazar e Jacob na sala de inquérito era ainda mais incômoda, mas nenhum dos três pareciam dispostos a sair dali.

Foi extremamente reconfortador quando ele disse que havia finalizado e que eu precisava somente assinar meu depoimento e depois seria liberada. Em todo o momento desde que eu entrei na sala até quando eu saí dela fui ladeada por Edward – que agia parecendo um guarda-costas – Eleazar nos observava atentamente, cada palavra, cada movimento, cada respiração, era milimetricamente avaliada por seus olhos de falcão; era como se ele tivesse vendo algo que ninguém mais conseguia ver. Aquilo realmente me _incomodava_.

Edward me acompanhou até o apart-hotel em que estava vivendo, e se solidarizou a ficar ao meu lado enquanto organizava as coisas para o funeral de James que ocorreria na segunda e na terça-feira, no salão nobre do FBI, e depois seu corpo seria levado para Portland, onde ele havia nascido e onde seus pais viviam até hoje.

Felizmente, por assim dizer, Heidi que era muitíssima amiga de James, começou a organizar os preparativos para o funeral, deixando a mim as tarefas mais fáceis, ou pessoais, no caso. Como comunicar e amparar seus pais, e decidir alguns detalhes íntimos do mesmo.

William e Lauren Scott, sempre foram como segundos pais para mim, desde que James e eu começamos a namorar, e vê-los inconsoláveis na perda de seu único filho era de cortar o coração. Assim que os informei do ocorrido, imediatamente vieram a Washington, arrasados pela perda. A presença de Edward naquele momento íntimo da família Scott não parecia perturbá-lo, ao contrário, ele fora extremamente gentil, ajudou a Lauren quando esta passou mal e manteve entretido William quando foi necessário.

A gentileza de Edward, evidentemente, atraiu muito a atenção de Lauren que na manhã da segunda-feira, quando o ruivo fora até o seu apartamento para se trocar e preparar para o funeral comentou sobre a sua generosa amizade. A impressionante loira questionou-me quem era o adorável agente Cullen, e como ele era um bom amigo para mim e para o seu filho.

Claro, Edward não era só um bom amigo, de uma maneira ou de outra ele era o meu marido, e as suas atitudes, talvez, tinha mais a ver com o fato que eu carregava uma criança inocente no meu ventre e porque talvez tivéssemos um contrato nos ligando, do que amizade a James; porém, não quis acabar com a fantasia dos meus ex-futuros-sogros com detalhes tão... _complexos_.

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

O salão nobre do FBI, onde James seria velado, estava impressionante – se é que essa é a palavra correta para explicar tal local, diante da situação em que se encontrava. Inúmeras coroas de flores ladeavam a entrada do local. Flores brancas com folhas verdes impressionantes estavam estrategicamente colocadas em toda a volta do imponente e grandioso caixão negro, com hastes douradas.

A bandeira americana com a sua magnificência vermelha, azul e branca, estava sobreposta à madeira escura. Metade do imponente caixão estava aberta, revelando o meu falecido noivo, aparentemente dormindo.

Seus cabelos loiros, tão perfeitamente cortados, estavam apoiados contra o marfim da seda que encobria a sua nova morada. O terno negro – de alguma grife italiana - o deixava ainda mais lindo e parecido com o incrível homem que conheci em vida. Seu rosto – mesmo após o preparo do corpo por alguma funerária – mantinha aos ferimentos de sexta, que eu o inquiri onde ele havia os conseguido, mas naquela situação ele me disse que diria mais tarde, porém ele nunca teria tempo para me dizer, pois o 'mais tarde' nunca aconteceria.

A fotografia de oitenta por cinqüenta, em cima de um cavalete, foi a da leva que todos os agentes do FBI tiramos no último mês de dezembro para os nossos novos crachás. Ele sorria, obviamente, mas seus olhos estavam tão tristes. Seria por causa do meu caso com Edward? Ou seria por causa de outro motivo? Eu não sabia responder, e nunca saberia.

Desta maneira, aproveitando que o salão estava relativamente vazio na noite de segunda-feira, antes que seu caixão fosse levado para o Oregon onde seria sepultado, decidi que era hora de termos uma última conversa. Caminhei sozinha, decidida, até onde agora James repousava. Ele estava tão sereno, tão calmo, diferente do James que havia encontrado nos últimos meses: inquieto, estressado, nervoso.

- Oi, querido. – comecei, praticamente sussurrando, falando com um corpo sem vida. – Parece que infelizmente nós nunca vamos poder terminar o nosso jantar, ou então celebrar o nosso casamento, ou ainda curtir nossa lua de mel em Paris... como pode, não é mesmo? – questionei tristemente, deixando uma lágrima solitária rolar por meu rosto. – Nós tínhamos o mundo em nossas mãos, o futuro diante de nossos olhos e de repente, e como em um passe de mágica pode tudo desaparecer? – inquiri, ainda emocionada.

"Tivemos anos tão bons juntos, bons até demais" – sorri saudosa. – "É... eu sei que nos últimos meses eu vinha sendo uma péssima companheira para você, escondendo segredos que me envergonho tanto, que tanto lutei para esquecer, mas que nada foi possível. Você foi fantástico aceitando tudo, dizendo que não poderia me julgar, porque também escondia segredos grandiosos." – suspirei pensativa.

"Parece que essa pilha de segredos que você escondia de mim vai ser enterrada com você, e eu nunca poderei te conhecer cem por cento; o que é uma lástima porque eu não sei muito que poderei contar sobre o pai para o nosso filho." – sorri emocionada; lágrimas agora escorriam de meus olhos sem hesitação.

"É querido... eu estou grávida. Gerando o fruto perfeito do nosso amor. Não tive tempo para te contar isso naquela maldita noite, mas eu tenho certeza que você sentiu. Sentiu como eu gostaria de construir uma família perfeita com você; repleta de amor e felicidade. Contudo, você foi tirado à força de mim e meu sonho de construir uma família perfeita ao seu lado foi por água a baixo." – fechei meus olhos com força, tentando conter o nó que se formava em minha garganta exigindo que gritasse aos quatro ventos em desespero. Um suspiro pesado que nem notei estar segurando escapou por meus lábios.

"Mas eu prometo James, eu vou fazer questão de ir até o inferno, se for preciso, para encontrar o culpado de tirar você de mim, do nosso filho; e não hesitarei um segundo sequer em matá-lo tão friamente como fez com você. Porque sua morte merece ser vingada, meu amor; e eu irei fazer isso, nem que seja a última coisa que faço em vida." – prometi.

Estiquei minha mão e toquei sua pele gélida e mórbida que estava na suntuosa caixa fúnebre. Sua pele não tinha a maciez masculina de outrora, assim como a cor tão encantadora, mas mesmo assim ainda tinha a mesmíssima beleza sobrenatural que me deixava esperançosa para que nosso filho herdasse.

- Tenho certeza que de onde você estiver, você estará cuidando de mim e do nosso bebê. – sorri tristemente, enquanto grossas lágrimas escorriam por meus olhos caindo sobre o tecido branco da camisa que haviam lhe posto sobre o terno no caixão. Tão lentamente quanto possível depositei um beijo cálido em seus lábios mortos, dizendo uma última frase:

"_Eu te amo."_ – e com isso me afastei para onde Edward, Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie, Alice, Carlisle, Esme, Jacob e Leah estavam.

Assim que me aproximei dos quatro casais mais Edward, o que eles vinham comentando até um segundo atrás foi rapidamente trocado de tópico, eu poderia apostar que o assunto era o assassinato de James, afinal, este era o único assunto que aconteceu durante os últimos dias dentro do FBI e a minha volta, que atraia a atenção geral. E digamos que era comum que tais questões surgissem durante o evento que o gerou.

Não podia negar que eu mesma me fazia constantemente às mesmíssimas perguntas que todos faziam: _Quem? Como? Por quê?_; elas se seguiam cheias de outras perguntas, outras hipóteses, outras suspeitas, mas tudo não passava exatamente disso: _suspeitas_.

O salão tornou a esvaziar quando a madrugada começou a apontar. Os pais de James voltaram para o hotel em que estavam hospedados – que por sinal, era o mesmo que eu estava. Edward insistiu para que eu fosse para casa descansar um pouco, todavia, eu não queria descansar, eu queria ficar presente ao lado de James naquele seu último momento, quase como uma penitência.

À contragosto Edward entendeu a minha reticência em sair e ficou ao meu lado madrugada a dentro, saindo somente para buscar grandes copos de café fumegante para nós.

É estranho como as horas passam terrivelmente lentas quando estamos velando um corpo – me questionei como os antepassados faziam isto na Idade Média antes de constatar que o _de cujus_ não tem a doença de _catalepsia_ para que não fossem enterrados vivos. Era enervante essa espera em um velório – por mais que hoje em dia não fosse mais necessário isto.

Foram intermináveis segundos, minutos, horas, sempre com Edward ao meu lado que o nascer do sol despontou a leste. Agora seriam poucas horas até que James se separaria para sempre de mim, a única ligação que partilharíamos era a vida inocente e iluminada que crescia dentro de mim, no meu ventre.

Vários agentes do FBI que ainda não tinham vindo até ali prestar sua última homenagem a James apareceram, outros que já tinham vindo no dia anterior voltaram para um último adeus. William e Lauren voltaram para o salão, era antes das sete da manhã, com roupas limpas, mas mantendo o luto fechado – roupas pretas, assim como eu estava. Ambos vieram partilhar a sua dor, outra vez comigo através de abraços, assim como outras pessoas, me abraçando e me dando seus pêsames.

A presença contínua de Edward ao meu lado não atraia a atenção das outras pessoas – ou assim eu pensava -, quem o via do meu lado, imaginava que como um bom amigo e subchefe da mesma subseção que a minha era uma maneira de demonstrar a sua solidariedade para comigo neste momento de dor; mal sabiam as pessoas que nos viam que o que partilhávamos era mais do que uma amizade profissional, uma solidariedade para o momento. Talvez Edward seja a pessoa com quem eu mais compartilhei a minha vida, até mesmo mais do que a pessoa que agora jazia morto na caixa funerária a minha frente.

Fora por volta das nove e meia da manhã – algumas horas até que o corpo de James fosse levado para a sua cidade natal – que uma movimentação incomoda perturbou o silêncio magnânimo daquela cerimônia.

Lauren que estava escondendo as suas lágrimas pela perda do filho atrás de grandes óculos escuros os afastou de seu rosto, sendo rapidamente imitado por mim, Edward, Heidi e mais algumas outras pessoas que estavam próximas ao corpo.

Inúmeros homens trajando ternos negros, com um emblema vermelho, verde e branco em seus peitos entraram em uma fila única – eles pareciam ser algum tipo de guarda, segurança de alguém, e pelo pouco que sabia sobre guardas internacionais, aquela parecia a do consulado italiano em Washington, mas o que eles faziam ali? No velório de um simples agente do FBI?

No centro, sendo protegida por aquele esquadrão de homens, uma mulher branca, que vestia um vestido justíssimo preto, com um grosso casaco até seus joelhos na mesma cor. Suas pernas eram cobertas por meias de seda negras, em seus pés, sapatos de salto altíssimo também pretos ecoavam em todo o salão que caiu em um silêncio arrebatador. Seus cabelos estavam presos em um coque em sua nuca, enquanto em sua cabeça um imenso chapéu negro escondia o seu rosto, assim como óculos imensos e pretos escondiam os seus olhos.

De mãos dadas com a misteriosa mulher, uma criança de no máximo sete anos, de cabelos loiros, estranhamente familiares, olhos azuis e pele clara – assim como os da mulher. O garoto usava um traje social também preto, era como se ele estivesse de luto. Um luto igual ao que eu sofria neste momento.

Era incomodo a sensação que sentia se alastrando por meu corpo, era como se aquela mulher fosse à esposa que sofria a perda do marido, e não eu, Bella, que sofria a perda do meu noivo. Ouvi ao meu redor pessoas cochichando perguntando quem poderia ser, mas eu também não sabia responder, até que me surpreendi com a mulher ao meu lado, que era previsto algum dia ser a minha sogra, que agora se contentaria em ser avó do meu filho, dando alguns passos em direção aos recém chegados e um sorriso terno brotar em seu rosto, enquanto ela saudava:

- Alonzo! – o garoto com semblante triste e cabisbaixo, levantou a sua cabeça com a surpresa de seu nome sendo proferido, rapidamente um sorriso genuíno e familiar para mim, nasceu em seu rosto, enquanto ele soltava a mão de quem eu considerava ser a sua mãe e correu até a mulher que estava alguns passos a minha frente, clamando:

- _Nonna!_ – exclamou o menino para a surpresa de todas as pessoas que estavam no salão.

- Alonzo, meu _neto_... – disse Lauren de braços abertos esperando para abraçar o menino, mas as suas palavras foram abafadas pelos meus ouvidos, enquanto só uma parecia rodar em minha cabeça continuadamente:

_Neto_. Neto. _Nonna_... vovó...

Quem era esse menino? Seria filho de James? Não, não, não... James não esconderia algo tão grande de mim assim, esconderia?

Olhei atentamente para o garoto, ele era familiar _demais_, instintivamente olhei para a imensa foto de James, praticamente ao meu lado, e uma vertigem me tomou. O garoto era parecido demais com James. O mesmo tom de cabelo, o mesmo tom dos olhos, o mesmo formato do rosto, e eu poderia apostar que o pequeno em alguns anos seria a cópia do homem deitado tranquilamente no suntuoso caixão.

Minhas pernas amoleceram e se não fossem os braços fortes de Edward me segurarem eu teria caído no chão diante da revelação: o garoto que abraçava amavelmente a mulher que muitas vezes considerei como uma mãe era filho do meu falecido noivo, filho que ele nunca havia me dito que existia.

_Quem seria a mãe do menino, e porque James nunca havia me dito nada sobre isso?_

Respondendo a minha pergunta, a incrível mulher que agora estava a poucos passos de Lauren retirou seus óculos escuros e seu chapéu, revelando assim a sua identidade.

A surpresa que passou por todos que estavam ali presentes foi palpável, ali diante dos olhos de metade do FBI, inclusive metade que tentava acabar com o poder de Aro Volturi, ou melhor, Arthuro Lewis Giordano, estava nada mais e nada menos, do que uma de suas herdeiras: _Victoria Lewis Giordano_.

Dessa vez meu peso sucumbiu, por sorte Edward me segurava com força; contudo a surpresa estampada não só em meu rosto, mas como o de todos ali era evidente.

- _Filho_? – ouvi Alice cochichar para Rosalie próximas a mim. – Ele teve um filho com _ela_?

- É o que parece. – concordou a loira.

- Você quer sair daqui? – sussurrou Edward em meu ouvido, mas antes que eu pudesse responder Lauren se soltou do abraço do garoto e virou-se para a mulher.

- Victoria, minha filha; fico imensamente feliz que você conseguiu chegar a tempo. – disse a mulher de cabelos loiros extremamente claros, tão diferentes dos do filho.

- Lauren, eu não podia deixar de vir neste momento tão... _triste_. A morte do _mio amore_. – disse com lágrimas nos olhos.

Eu sabia extremamente pouco de italiano, mas _mio amore_ eu sabia exatamente o que queria dizer: _meu amor_; Edward havia me dito enquanto estávamos na Itália na nossa segunda missão no exterior, enquanto fingíamos ser um casal em lua de mel, para assim descobrir alguma coisa sobre o _il dio_.

- Me tira daqui! – demandei ao meu marido entre os dentes, mas antes que Edward pudesse me afastar dali, Lauren virou-se para onde eu estava, com os braços dados a Victoria para introduzi-la a mim:

- Isabella, querida, está é Victoria, ela e James tiveram um longo relacionamento durante a faculdade e acabou gerando Alonzo, meu pequeno príncipe. – apresentou a mulher.

- Nós fomos casados, Lauren, por mais que você considere que seis meses não são nada na vida matrimonial. – corrigiu educadamente a ruiva. Instintivamente apertei a mão de Edward, em um aviso claro para que ele me tirasse o mais rápido possível dali. – Isabella, você deve ser então a famosa _noivinha_. – desdenhou, estendendo a mão para mim.

Olhei da sua mão estendida ao seu rosto. Uma repulsa, um ódio inigualável subiu pelo meu corpo. Eu não sabia se sentia mais raiva daquela mulher, filha do meu maior inimigo, ou daquela mulher que fora casada com o meu noivo, que nunca teve a coragem de me dizer.

Ergui meu rosto, claramente a desafiando, fechando meus olhos em fendas antes de me pronunciar:

- Engraçado, nunca ouvi falar de você. – declamei autoritariamente. Lauren se surpreendeu, enquanto Victoria ficava lívida de raiva. – Agora se me dê licença. – falei, saindo amparada por Edward do seu lado, contudo a sua mão com unhas que pareciam garras agarraram o meu braço me fazendo encará-la outra vez.

- _Assassina_. – cuspiu. – Você que o matou, você que o traiu com esse daí – indicou Edward com a cabeça -, assuma logo perante todos aqui que vocês dois tramaram a morte dele, que vocês são amantes, que você é uma traidora e que o atraiu para a sua teia e o matou lentamente fingindo que o amava! – exclamou cheia de ódio.

- Não sou eu a filha de um assassino, de um psicopata que mata friamente. – devolvi entre os dentes. – Se alguém encomendou a morte de James, esse alguém foi o seu pai, por meio daquela sua marionete! – exclamei, cheia de repulsa.

Ela riu em descaso.

- Vocês nunca vão conseguir provar nada! – divertiu-se. – Vocês nunca vão ter provas suficientes para incriminar ninguém da minha família. – sibilou contra o meu rosto.

- Eu posso te prender por manter informações privilegiadas. – ameacei.

- Quero ver você tentar. – clamou cheia de ódio.

- Eu sou uma agente federal! – exclamei.

Ela gargalhou.

- E eu tenho visto diplomático da Itália, quero ver você tentar algo contra mim. – demandou ampliando seus olhos azuis acinzentados.

- Vou ter prazer em acabar com essa sua arrogância. – disse, soltando seu aperto de meu braço.

- Que eu saiba não sou eu a arrogante, Isabella Swan ou diria Isabella _Cullen_? – pronunciou lentamente, atraindo a atenção de todos à volta. Lauren e William, que estavam extremamente próximos de onde acontecia o embate olharam de mim para Edward e depois para Victoria. Como essa _desgraçada_ sabia deste segredo?

- Eu não sei do que você está falando. – declamei ultrajada, afastando-me dela.

- Não é o que _Renesmee Monroe_ diz. – gargalhou, fazendo com que Edward e eu virássemos surpresos com a sua sentença. – _Patético _os dois, como ela disse. Não acredito que conseguiram enganar James, meu amado James, por tanto tempo. – bradou, virando para ir até onde o corpo de James repousava.

Várias pessoas voltaram seu olhar para mim e Edward, surpresos, eu tremia nervosamente. Como aquela desgraçada poderia ter contado algo assim para todos ali, inclusive para Victoria, _como_?

- Ela deve estar emocionada com a morte do ex-marido. – explicou Alice em voz alta, ladeando junto com Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, Angela e Ben, Edward e eu até uma sala adjacente de onde ocorria a cerimônia fúnebre.

Eu tremia e respirava com dificuldade. Edward parecia sereno, apesar da máscara de temor que manchava seu rosto. Alice estava nervosa, ela mordiscava nervosamente seu lábio e olhava de mim para Edward em um pedido claro de desculpas. Todavia os outros cinco agentes de nossa equipe nos encaravam perplexos.

- O que foi isso Bella? Edward? O que ela quis dizer? – demandou Jasper, sem rodeios. Ele sempre fora extremamente perceptivo e quando aquela maldita palavra escorregou pelos lábios daquela vagabunda eu sabia que seria um segundo para que ele interligasse tudo.

- Vocês são... _casados_? Quer dizer, _foram _casados? – questionou Ben, tão surpreso quanto Jasper.

- É ela, não é Edward? A _'prima'_ que você mantinha fotografias em sua casa em LA? – perguntou Rosalie, enquanto me afundava em um sofá de couro que tinha na sala.

- Por isso que você nos escolheu, Edward – anuiu Angela. -, quando disse que nós três – apontou para ela, Alice e Rosalie. – éramos parecidas com uma pessoa que você tinha um imenso carinho, o tempo todo foi Bella. – constatou.

- É por isso que você estava esperando até o final do ano para se casar com James, Bella? – ponderou Emmett.

A verdade de todas aquelas sentenças ali, sendo jogadas por nossos agentes, só fez com que a verdade ficasse mais e mais evidente. Senti Edward se afundando ao meu lado no sofá.

- Gente! Calma. – pediu Alice.

- Você sabia, Allie? – questionou Jasper não totalmente surpreso.

A baixinha suspirou pesadamente, mas antes que ela dissesse alguma coisa, Edward interrompeu:

- Sim, ela sabia Jasper. E sim, eu e Bella somos casados, Ben. E sim, ela é a minha 'prima' naquelas fotografias, Rose. E sim, eu escolhi vocês três porque vocês eram parecidas com Bella, Angela. E sim, Bella estava esperando o final do ano para casar com James por causa disso, Emmett. – respondeu limitadamente todas as perguntas.

- E quando aconteceu isso? Digo, o casamento de vocês? – questionou Rosalie sentando-se em uma cadeira próximo de onde estávamos.

- Na faculdade – respondi. -, estudávamos juntos, mas nos conhecemos antes de ir para Harvard. Edward e eu, somente...

- _Aconteceu_. – completou Edward.

- Vocês... hum... se apaixonaram? Namoraram? – inquiriu Angela, sentando-se ao lado de Rosalie.

- Algo assim. – dei de ombros.

- Por quanto tempo? – questionou Jasper surpreso.

- Um pouco mais que cinco anos. – Edward respondeu.

- _Cinco anos_? – surpreendeu Emmett. – Como vocês casaram?

- Vegas. – respondi solenemente.

- Vocês continuam casados? – interrogou Ben.

- Sim. – respondemos em uníssono.

- Por quê? – Angela e Rosalie questionaram em uníssono.

Passamos um longo tempo explicando para os seis, porque continuávamos casados. Alice que não sabia da história do nosso casamento, ficou surpresa com tantos detalhes que Edward abstraiu de contar a ela, da mesma forma que todos ficaram surpresos com a situação toda. Eu sentia vergonha por toda essa história maluca, mas nenhum dos seis nos condenou; entretanto a pergunta do por que nos afastamos veio, e dessa vez nem eu nem Edward privamos quem ouvia de contar à verdade que havíamos descoberto a pouquíssimo tempo.

Óbvio que dizer o nome de Renesmee Monroe depois que Victoria Giordano declamou em alto e bom som há alguns minutos fez todo o sentido. As três mulheres, pupilas de Edward, ficaram obstinadas com a atitude da infeliz, elas entendiam como uma mulher podia ser vingativa. Todavia os homens não entendiam a motivação de uma pessoa para tanto.

Fora só quando terminamos de narrar "nossa história", que Alice enfim se manifestou, totalmente confusa e um pouco sonhadora:

- Por que vocês não ficaram juntos depois de descoberto isso? Ninguém teve culpa de nada! – Edward e eu trocamos um olhar amigável, eu sabia que não devia esconder mais nada de ninguém e se tinha pessoas que mereciam saber a verdade, eram aquelas seis que estavam na nossa frente.

- Eu estou grávida, Alice. – falei sem hesitação. – E o pai... – engoli em seco. – é o James. Eu não podia simplesmente escolher um dos dois, eu amo os dois, mas tudo o que aconteceu com Edward, eu simplesmente não podia deixar acontecer de novo com o meu bebê... eu posso até ter perdoado Edward, mas ainda o fato que... – engoli em seco, medindo minhas palavras. – o fato que ele não tentou me segurar naquela escada toma meu subconsciente, eu não posso perder outra criança, eu não tenho estrutura para isso... e eu precisava dar uma família perfeita a essa criança. – inesperadamente grossas lágrimas inundaram meus olhos, escorrendo por meu rosto.

- E o que você vai fazer agora, Bella? – questionou baixinho Rosalie, com a voz chorosa. – O que você vai fazer com essa criança agora que James está morto? – ela não queria soar rude, mas não tinha como fazer aquela pergunta sem ser de outra forma, por mais que fosse insensível de sua parte.

- Eu vou assumir a criança, Rose. – disse Edward com altivez. – Eu vou ser o segundo pai desta criança, por que eu sei que Bella vai querer batizá-la com o nome de seu verdadeiro pai.

- E você simplesmente vai aceitar isso, que sua esposa tem um filho de outro homem? – perguntou um desconfiado Jasper.

- É o mínimo que eu posso fazer. – respondeu, evitando fitar o amigo.

- Por que parece que você está fazendo isso só para reconquistar a Bella, Edward? – questionou o loiro analisando clinicamente o ruivo.

- Jasper... eu... hã... assim você me ofende! – exclamou Edward irritadiço.

O loiro riu em descaso.

- Você já respondeu a pergunta. – desdenhou Jasper. – Acho que devemos voltar ao funeral. – comentou, ajeitando a sua gravata e olhando ferozmente a Edward.

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

Após Angela preparar um copo de água com açúcar para mim, em que eu tomei em um gole só, voltamos para o salão onde o corpo de James era velado. Victoria ainda estava ali, ao lado de Lauren, enquanto a miniatura de James, Alonzo, estava no colo do avô, William.

Com Edward ao meu lado me aproximei do senhor Scott e seu neto, o pequenino rapaz olhou para mim e sorriu largamente, me vi impossibilitada de não retribuir o sorriso, ele era tão inocente.

-_Sei così__bella__,__come__diceva mio padre__._ – falou o menino Alonzo, do colo de seu avô. Eu não fazia ideia do que ele estava dizendo, mas William percebendo a minha falta de pericia na língua italiana traduziu:

- Você é tão linda, como meu pai disse. – foi impossível meus olhos não encherem de lágrimas, James havia dito sobre mim ao seu filho, aquele menino que parecia uma cópia do pai. Toda a mágoa dele ter me escondido isso parecia ter se esvaído com o genuíno sorriso de neto e do avó, tão iguais o do pai e do filho.

- _Grazie._ – agradeci afagando o rosto do menino que sorria em minha direção. – Você fala inglês? – perguntei cheia de curiosidade.

- Sim! – exclamou animado o menino, mostrando que já na tenra idade era bilíngüe. – Não tão _bene_, mas sim! – sorriu.

- E eu posso te contar um segredo, e você irá mantê-lo até quando necessário? – questionei, animada por compartilhar com essa inocente criança que ele em breve teria um meio irmão ou irmã.

- _Sì_! – animou, mas logo percebeu que havia dito algo em italiano. – Sim, eu prometo. – lentamente me aproximei de seu ouvido, o suficiente para que William também ouvisse caso o garoto não entendesse, afinal, William era muito mais simpático comigo do que sua esposa Lauren.

- Logo, logo, você terá um irmãozinho ou irmãzinha. – contei. O pequeno menino ampliou seus olhos confusos, olhando de sua mãe, para o caixão de seu pai. William sorriu solenemente, entendendo a confusão de seu neto.

- Aqui, querido. Aqui que está o seu irmão. – disse afagando minha barriga ainda reta. O garoto voltou a ampliar seus olhos azuis, imediatamente estendendo seus bracinhos para que eu tomasse em meu colo. Deixei que ele viesse em meu colo, me surpreendendo quando o adorável garoto me deu um beijo estalado na bochecha.

- Você vai deixar ele ser meu _amico_? – perguntou com um ligeiro bico, muito parecido com o de seu falecido pai. Fiquei confusa diante da palavra, mas William rapidamente a traduziu.

- Amigo. – sorri com a sua ingenuidade que era tão linda, tão pura, que me fazia esquecer o tanto de merda que havia feito em minha vida. Uma criança era uma dádiva divina e não tinha quem poderia negar isso.

- Claro, meu anjo. – sorri, acariciando seus cabelos loiros. Inesperadamente o garoto me abraçou forte, enquanto dava um beijo estalado e molhado em minha bochecha.

- _Grazie, Bella_. – agradeceu, pedindo para voltar aos braços do avô.

A interação com aquela criança me fez uma emoção aterradora me dominar, se o bebê que eu esperava de Edward há quase cinco anos estivesse vivo, seria tão fofo e educado como esse pequenino? Será que ele teria os cabelos do pai, como Alonzo herdou os de James? Será que seus olhos seriam uma mistura de verde e castanho? Todas essas perguntas me tomaram e lágrimas que nada tinham a ver com a morte que ali prestamos homenagens, me tomaram.

William rapidamente me abraçou como uma filha, achando que talvez eu chorasse a morte de seu filho, e o fato da criança que gerava nunca ia conhecer seu pai. Alonzo acariciava meus cabelos com serenidade. Edward ainda estava ao meu lado e delicadamente apertou a minha mão, talvez ele soubesse que meu choro naquele momento fosse por causa do nosso filho e não pela morte de James ou pelo feto que crescia em meu ventre.

Estava extremamente serena, tanto que me assustei pela entrada repentina do xerife de polícia de Washington, Ronald Wright que havia me interrogado, acompanhado de mais dois policiais, Eleazar e Jacob caminhando em nossa direção. Eles pareciam centrados em sua missão, assustando o pequeno Alonzo, que escondeu seu rosto no pescoço do avô. Rapidamente me desvinculei do abraço de William e encarei os cinco homens que marchavam em direção ao caixão onde James repousava.

_Será que havia acontecido alguma coisa? Por que eles estavam aqui?_

Edward apertou a minha mão, e reflexivamente o imitei, encarando confusa os homens que paravam diante de nós.

- Perdoem nossa interrupção. – declamou Eleazar solenemente.

- O que aconteceu? – perguntei confusa.

- Bella, é melhor você se afastar. – pediu Jacob com simpatia.

- O que aconteceu? – repeti confusa, olhando de Jacob para Eleazar e então os homens da polícia de Washington.

- Senhor Edward Anthony Cullen? – perguntou o xerife Ronald Wright para Edward.

- Sim. – declamou temeroso.

- O senhor está _preso _pelo _assassinato _de James William Scott.

.

* * *

_**N/A: **__TA-DA!_

_Sim, sim, sim! Edward de fato atirou em James... por isso a explosão dele quando a Bella lhe contou o porque de sua escolha, e porque ele suplicou seu perdão e implorou para que ela deixasse cuidar de seu filho. Ele estava sentindo remorso pelo que fez, e Jasper sabiamente notou as intenções de Edward, ele não quer cuidar da criança, ele quer a Bella! Pura e somente isto._

_Ai vocês me perguntam: "Carol, como então Bella e Edward vão ficar junto em um final lindo e perfeito como você prometeu?", me limito a responder com duas sentenças: Muita água vai rolar por essa ponte até que a fic acabe (por mais que tenha mais 6 capítulos no máximo) e peço a confiança de todos vocês em mim!_

_Muitos ficaram impressionados com o capítulo anterior afirmando que não gostaria que eu matasse o James, mas ele é uma peça fundamental para a história e só com a sua morte poderia ajudar tudo se encaixar; então perdão por isso. Por mais que eu ame meus James, este aqui sempre foi um homem marcado para morrer._

_Outra duvida que domina 10 entre 10 pessoas que lêem __**JUST JUSTICE**__ é de quem é o infiltrado... gente as opções continuam as mesmas do capítulo narrado pela Esme, as vezes James pode estar enganado, talvez os POVs do Edward e a Bella sejam contraditórios, não deixem nada passar... achar que é o Edward ou Jacob pelo que James disse antes de morrer é se precipitar._

_Alonzo é muito fofo não é gente? Eu não sou muito fã de crianças em fics, mas essa enquanto eu escrevia esse capítulo, simplesmente me olhou com olhos de cachorro pidão e implorou para ter uma das cenas mais fofas dessa fic! ^^_

_Ah... entenderam porque eu escrevi esse capítulo praticamente bêbada? Muitas coisas para acontecer, muitas meias verdades, muitas brigas, muitas acusações... Deus... como eu amo esses meus dramas! *KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK*_

_Agradeço imensamente a todos que leram, comentaram, favoritaram, recomendaram, são vocês com estes pequenos gestos que me animam a cada dia escrever mais e mais. Obrigada mesmo por todos que lêem e comentam, e aqueles que não comentam, façam: qualquer palavrinha de incentivo, de apoio, qualquer mínima coisinha é algo imenso para quem escreve._

_Bem... obrigada mais uma vez pelo carinho e atenção de vocês, eu realmente AMO muito cada um de vocês, que me ajudam de maneira desconhecida a superar muitos problemas. Obrigada mesmo!_

_Nos vemos no próximo capítulo! ;D_

_Beijos,_

_Carol._

_.

* * *

_

_**N/B: **__Viiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiixe! Tô SUFOCADA, gente! Primeiro porque tenho só 7 minutos pra fazer essa nota... HAHAHAHHAHAH isso se vocês quiserem ler esse capítulo lindo antes do anoitecer, porque a Carol deve tá de saída XS E segundo porque obviamente esse capítulo foi TEN-SO! Pra vocês terem uma ideia, ele mexe demais com as estruturas da Carol, e mesmo sendo uma autora de porte-extreme-blaster-master ela sofre pra desenvolver tantos sentimentos e tantas cenas FERRADAS como essas que vocês acompanharam! Eu sofro junto, porque vou lendo, opiniando, xilicando-mais-que-macaca-no-cio... nem sei como ela me aguenta HAHAHAHAHA!_

_Em resumo, cada capítulo de __**JUST JUSTICE**__ é uma UM MARCO, e essa história merece cada review de vocês, cada tweet empolgado, elogio, até mesmo as críticas... pois uma obra de arte nunca agrada a todos, e às vezes algumas boas mudanças vem de boas críticas construtivas, né não?_

_Só tenho duas coisas a dizer para esse capítulo: ALONZO, MEU BEM, QUE CRIANÇA MAIS FOOOOOFA! E EDWARD, QUERIDO... SURTOS ACONTECEM, MAS VAI TER QUE SE EXPLICAR AGORA. Assassinato, mas hein? COMO ASSIM, FAUSTÃO? UAUHAUHAUHAUH. Tá, parei!_

_Espero que vocês não jurem a Carol de morte depois de tanta revelação bombástica! Porque convenhamos, apesar de eu saber o rumo dos 6 capítulos restantes e quem é o(a) infiltrado(a) eu JAMAIS saberia conduzir com tamanha maestria uma fanfic completa como é essa!_

_E de pensar que a substituta vai ser tão fooooooooooooooooooooda como essa, me dá até calafrio! AI, NOSSINHORA PROTETORA DAS FICWRITERS, VIU! E me morro toda!_

_Agora que leram até aqui (e obrigada a todos que me aturam...rs), deixem seu recadinho pra autora. Ela faz tudo isso por vocês, e eu to de prova... muitas vezes (e muitas MESMO!) a opinião dos leitores muda o rumo das coisas... então confiem em vocês e 'bora pra review mágica!_

_Nos vemos no capítulo 22!_

_Bjos,_

_Tod._

_.

* * *

_

**Quer fazer uma pobre autora feliz? oO**

**Deixa uma review para mim, dizendo se você gostou, ou se odiou, se você tem alguma sugestão! Pois sugestões e palpites aqui são fundamentais! *.***

**Ficarei encantada em ler!**

**É isso meus amores, obrigada novamente pelo carinho por essa minha fic.**

**Amo vocês!  
**.

* * *

ps.: muitas explicações, suspeitas e tudo que tem direito! ;D


	23. Quatro Atos

_**DISCLAIMER: **__Eu não sou proprietária ou dona da saga __**TWILIGHT**__, todos os personagens e algumas características são de autoria e obra de Stephenie Meyer. Mas a temática, o enredo, e tudo mais que contém na fanfiction __**JUST JUSTICE**__, é de minha autoria. Dessa maneira ela é propriedade __minha__, e qualquer cópia, adaptação, tradução, postagem ou afins sem a minha autorização será denunciado sem piedade. Obrigada pela atenção.__  
__.

* * *

_

_**N/A: **__Olá meus amores!_

_Como todo mundo está? Ansiosos por este capítulo, imagino? Eu também estou, tanto que optei por não atualizar __**TEENAGE DREAM**__ e começar a trabalhar rapidamente neste capítulo que está... longo. *BRINCADEIRINHA* Neste capítulo tem as respostas para TU-DO. E quando eu digo tudo é tudo mesmo. Talvez a única resposta é o nome do infiltrado, mas... lendo vocês saberão quando ele(a) irá surgir! *KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK*_

_As reviews deste capítulo foram incríveis – por mais que umas realmente me assustaram – já que teve gente que disse que não ia ler mais a fic porque estava indignada, ultrajada por eu ter colocado o Edward como assassino do James, ou então pessoas afirmando que a Bella deveria ficar sozinha e que o Edward mofasse na cadeia. _

_Como eu disse nas minhas notas no capítulo anterior: confiem em mim, eu sei o que eu estou fazendo, programei está fic bem, antes de iniciá-la e não iria acabar com ela desta forma. Sim, sim, para quem espera o final feliz vocês verão uma luz no fim do túnel._

_Mas chega de enrolar e deixarei vocês leram o capítulo que está imenso (31 páginas e 12.800 palavras – exagero? Um pouco). Vocês notaram que ele foi dividido em 4 partes, mas NEM PENSEM EM PULAR ALGUMA, OK? Todas elas têm respostas sobre os mistérios da história, segredos sobre o enredo e tudo mais, então confio em vocês!_

_Obrigada a todos, por tudo o que me proporcionam. Obrigada realmente para quem lê, comenta ou não, favorita, recomenda, é cada gesto minúsculo deste que me deixa mais e mais feliz em escrever isto aqui._

_**AGRADEÇO MAIS UMA VEZ PELO CARINHO IMENSO DE VOCÊS.  
OBRIGADA MESMO POR TUDO, AMO MUITO CADA UM DE VOCÊS  
POR FAZER ISSO AQUI ALGO ESPECIAL PARA MIM.**_

_Boa leitura e nos falamos mais adiante. ;D_

_.

* * *

_

**JUST JUSTICE**

capítulo vinte e dois  
Quatro Atos

.

"_**Nesta vida, em que somos capazes dos atos  
mais nobres e dos erros mais terríveis,  
não somos mocinhos nem vilões: apenas humanos."**__**  
**__- __Augusto Branco __-_

.

_Jacob Black_

_._

_Victoria Lewis Giordano_ finalmente mostrou para todos o segredinho sujo que ela e James compartilharam no passado e compartilham até hoje, por conta dos laços sanguíneos. Seu teatro de boa esposa – por mais que não fossem mais casados há quase cinco anos – sofrendo o luto por ter seu grande amor em um caixão, arrastando uma criança que é o pai cuspido e escarrado, seguido pela a mãe de James, Lauren, a tratando como uma filha muitíssimo bem quista – algo que não fazia com Bella -, e para encerrar o ato de ex-esposa em luto ela enfrentou Bella; e a enfrentou a rebaixando, acusando-a de assassina, que só se aumentou as suspeitas de todos quando deu sua cartada final. Tudo foi digno de uma novela.

Todavia, sua cartada que foi melhor do que eu sequer poderia imaginar, foi com ela declamando em alto e bom som outro segredinho sujo, desta vez envolvendo Edward e Bella, para a surpresa geral de todos os agentes do FBI presentes e dos pais de James.

Os dois eram meus amigos – íntimos – eu posso afirmar, mas a traição de não me contar que haviam se casado escondidos, ainda era um golpe que sentia; e mesmo depois de tantos anos vê-los escondendo isso de mim, aquele que sempre confiou tudo a eles era penoso. E por mais que soe egoísta e mesquinho, ver a filha do inimigo número um do FBI e dos Estados Unidos desmascarando-os diante de todos foi _interessante_, no mínimo.

Desde que os dois fugiram em suas férias de verão no último ano de faculdade para Las Vegas, ou melhor, Los Angeles, como teimavam em afirmar que tinham ido; eu soube o que eles foram fazer na região oeste. E conseguir a confirmação foi ainda mais fácil – por mais que não fosse de uma maneira digna, uma vez que os dois viviam grudados e totalmente apaixonados, declamando seu amor aos quatro ventos; porém, foi depois de uma grande noitada regada a muito álcool e diversão que ambos soltaram 'sem querer' que agora eram mais que um simples casal de namorados como teimava em afirmar que não eram; agora eles eram marido e mulher.

Claro que algumas semanas depois dessa revelação, os dois se separaram – ou pelo menos parecia, já que nunca mais os vi juntos, talvez eles estivessem tomando cuidado para que seu relacionamento não fosse revelado, ou talvez tivessem dado um tempo, uma vez que se tem algo que poderia confirmar com certeza absoluta é que Edward e Bella foram feitos um para o outro. Se existisse mesmo essa história de almas gêmeas, um era a alma do outro.

No entanto, fora só quando ingressei na Academia de Polícia, como um simples agente, que realmente soube toda a história dos dois, ou pelo menos a parte que sofreram para esconder. Tomei conhecimento de todo o acordo com a justiça do estado de Nevada, que os mantinham casados devido a uma cláusula do contrato pré-nupcial que assinaram, antes de se unirem em matrimônio.

Nunca, em tempo nenhum, imaginei que duas pessoas tão hábeis como Edward e Bella, cometeriam um erro tão infantil em um contrato; ambos que sempre foram os melhores alunos do curso de Direito da Harvard se deixaram levar pelo _amor_, pela paixão que nutriam e nutrem um pelo outro até hoje. Sinceramente isto era hilário de tão idiota que soava.

Era patético como todos – e quando digo todos incluo meus dois amigos, minha noiva, meus subalternos e principalmente meu chefe – Eleazar -, subestimarem a minha capacidade, a minha inteligência, a minha perícia em ser um excelente policial, de ser um investigador. Poderia até ter sido chefe de uma subseção inteira e chefe do departamento do FBI em Washington, mas eu nunca passei de uma simples marionete deles, Eleazar e de Thompson, que nunca me deixavam ter decisões, sempre pensavam, agiam por mim.

Eu devo dar graças a Deus por Thompson não estar mais entre nós, filho de uma puta desgraçado, sempre me colocou para baixo, sempre me tratou como lixo. Abençoado seja o infiltrado.

Já o segredinho indecoroso que James tratou de esconder com demasiada maestria, devo acrescentar, ao contrário de Edward e Bella, eu só consegui descobrir tempos depois que ele passou a ingressar na equipe que liderava depois de ser remanejado de Assuntos Estratégicos do FBI para a subseção de Crimes Cibernéticos que era a sua área.

A sua insubordinação a mim era intrigante, contudo, desde o início soube que se tratava de alguém que causaria muitos problemas, e quando consegui confirmar que o desgraçado foi casado com uma das herdeiras do _il dio_, e dessa união resultou um fruto que o fazia ficar na mão daqueles malditos italianos, eu soube que tinha que ficar de olho neste infeliz porque ele poderia vir a fazer de tudo para conseguir, no caso, a guarda do seu filho.

_Bastardo de um traidor_.

Sim, James William Scott era patético achando que poderia esconder de todos que ajudou aqueles filhos de uma puta a conseguir algumas informações do FBI, em uma simples verificação a fundo, conseguir notar que ele ajudou-os com muitas informações relevantes sobre o caso que todo o departamento trabalhava, contudo, quando percebeu que eles queriam mais dele pulou fora o mais rápido possível, mesmo que ainda tivesse o rabo preso.

_Idiota_.

Ele realmente achou que podia esconder isso de alguém; tenho certeza absoluta que na gaveta do escritório de Eleazar o nome de James era o primeiro como suspeito de ser o pérfido. Mas o cara era inteligente demais e sempre, sempre conseguiu se safar, até conquistar o coração da minha ex-namorada, minha melhor amiga, Bella, ele conseguiu.

_Bastardo filho de uma puta_.

Eu precisava dar um jeito de afastá-lo de Bella, recuperar a minha querida amiga, quase uma irmã ao lugar que ela pertencia: ao lado de seu marido Edward.

Recordo-me com clareza que quando dei o nome de Edward para Laurent Thompson – que gostaria de colocar uma outra pessoa para ajudar Bella na seção de Crimes Organizados – ele hesitou muito, afinal, os dois estudaram juntos e mantiveram um longo relacionamento, escondendo coisas da justiça e nos seus formulários quando ingressaram no FBI.

Porém, quando o Cullen conseguiu acabar com o domínio dos russos em LA, Laurent percebeu que de fato, Edward era quem ele precisava a frente, ao lado de Bella na subseção mais importante do departamento do FBI. O que mais foi instigante foi ver Edward conseguir desestabilizar Bella a ponto de deixá-la com os nervos à flor da pele, como mostrar para aquele filho de uma puta do James que tinha uma concorrência de peso para o coração da morena.

Obviamente que Edward não demorou em conseguir deixar Bella enlouquecida, quase neurótica. A presença viva do passado que ela teimava em esquecer foi melhor do que eu poderia sequer imaginar. Claro que ela ainda nutria sentimentos pelo 'marido', e como nutria, ela só precisava de uma forcinha do destino – ou não – para ver quem realmente era o seu fado. E o destino trabalhou bem para esses dois, deixando James possesso de ciúmes e ainda unindo-os mais ainda.

Todavia, o destino deu o seu último lance, e finalmente eu poderia ver meus dois amigos juntos outra vez, já que James encontrava-se morto – muito morto. Por mais que não ia com a cara do infeliz vim ao seu velório, uma vez que precisava manter as aparências e prestar as minhas condolências a Bella que sofria a perda do _noivinho_, no entanto essa cerimônia fúnebre estava virando um ato de algum conto shakespeariano, principalmente depois que Victoria Giordano declamou a todos que Bella e Edward eram casados.

Evidente que os dois ficaram surpresos que a ruiva soubesse tal informação; porém a surpresa dos agentes da equipe dos dois, bem como outros agentes e os pais de James que estavam próximos foi impagável. Lógico que os dois tentaram disfarçar a sua união mais uma vez, mas todos os presentes eram inteligentes demais para não perceber o óbvio: Edward e Isabella eram um casal. Um casal demasiadamente unido, já que em nenhum momento durante a duração de todo o velório o ruivo saiu do lado da morena, e essa afetuosidade não é de simples amigos ou parceiros, ela tinha algo a mais.

Quando a balburdia tomou o ambiente, Alice Brandon, como uma excelente agente e uma boa amiga de Edward, tentou amenizar a situação dos dois, menosprezando assim o absurdo da sentença da italiana. Deste modo, fingindo um ultraje, ladeados por seus oito agentes deixaram o salão, mas a bomba já havia estourado e mesmo com os protagonistas longe o assunto tomou as conversas por um demasiado tempo.

Literalmente eu estava me divertindo com todo esse circo, mas inesperadamente meu celular começou a vibrar em meu bolso, e eu sabia que deveria atender, principalmente porque era da sala de Eleazar. Afastando-me da confusão fui atender e me surpreendi quando Ronald Wright falou do outro lado da linha.

Ele solicitou que eu o encontrasse imediatamente na sala de Eleazar, e mesmo me divertindo com a palhaçada que presenciava, fui até o prédio adjacente ao encontro dele e do secretário de defesa estadudiniense, para saber o que eles tinham para me dizer.

Não me surpreendi ao encontrar policias da Polícia de Washington ali, com um aceno de cabeça ligeiro, rapidamente entrei na sala em que encontrava Eleazar e Ronald, com expressões preocupadas e olhares perdidos.

- Jacob! – exclamou Eleazar com alívio. – Fico feliz que você tenha vindo rápido, espero que não tenhamos te tirado de algo importante.

- Não Eleazar, não estava fazendo nada importante, a não ser que você conte um velório como real importância. – ironizei, fingindo um falso sentimento de tristeza.

- Meus pêsames Jacob, eu sei que você e James eram bons amigos. – solidarizou Eleazar.

- Obrigado, mas fico pior por conta de Isabella. Ela está devastada. – explanei.

- Ela ficará ainda mais devastada. – anuiu Ronald, atraindo finalmente a minha atenção.

- Como? – surpreendi.

- Jacob, foi para isso que lhe chamamos – começou Eleazar. -, eu tenho ciência que você e Edward Cullen são bons amigos e a um longo tempo, mas... – tomou uma respiração profunda. – Pelos dados da autopsia, da balística e perícia, os tiros que ocasionaram a morte de James Scott partiram da arma de Edward.

- _O quê_? – praticamente gritei tamanha a surpresa.

- Eu sei que Edward é seu amigo, mas Jacob, ele assassinou friamente James, e temos provas de que foi um crime passional. – desculpou-se Eleazar.

- _Passional_? Algo relacionado com Bella? – questionei confuso.

- Exato! – confirmou Ronald, virando um laptop para que eu visse a cena que se desenrolava ali.

Edward e James brigando feitos dois abutres no estacionamento do FBI; rolando no chão, socos, pontapés, muitas e muitas ameaças. Nenhum dos dois estava sendo gentil nas suas palavras, gestos, ou ações, eles pareciam dois animais brigando por algo que não é era da escolha de nenhum dos dois.

- Quando foi isso? – perguntei aturdido.

- Duas horas antes do assassinato de James. – respondeu prontamente Ronald. No mesmíssimo instante que na gravação Edward ameaçava acabar com a vida de James.

- Eu não acredito que Edward fez isso... o que faremos? – questionei transtornado.

- Já temos uma ordem de prisão preventiva expedida pelo juiz Jason Jenks. – afirmou Ronald indicando um papel estendido sobre a mesa de Eleazar.

- Vamos prendê-lo no meio do velório? O que será da Bella? – inquiri agoniado.

- Por isso que precisamos de você, precisamos que você mantenha a calma de Isabella. – explicou Eleazar.

- Você sabe que ela não vai ser tranquilizada tão simples assim. Eleazar, você imagina o choque dela? Querendo ou não Edward é... – engasguei com a sentença que queria concluir, mas o secretário de defesa rapidamente o fez por mim.

- Marido dela. Eu sei Jacob, por isso precisamos de você. – demandou.

- Eleazar... isso... isso é... _enervante_. – disse abobalhado.

- Temos conhecimento disto agente Black, mas não podemos deixar Edward Cullen impune, precisamos interrogá-lo o mais rápido possível. – explicou Ronald.

- Achamos que existe _algo a mais_. – ponderou Eleazar.

- _Algo a mais_? Como assim? – questionei confuso.

- Acredito que Edward Cullen é o _infiltrado_ de Aro Volturi. – falou com seriedade.

- _Quê_? – surpreendi-me. – Não! Não! Não! Eu conheço Edward, ele _nunca_ trairia toda a nação... o país... Bella, desta maneira. – disse aturdido.

- Desculpe-me Jacob, mas obtemos provas que indicam o envolvimento de Edward com o Crime Organizado Italiano. – completou tristemente.

- Estou...

- Surpreso? Enervado? Perplexo? – enumerou Eleazar. – Nós também estamos assim, não imaginávamos que justamente Edward, um agente excepcional, tão justo, cometesse algo desse calibre. – expôs.

- Isso vai causar um dano em Bella, um dano terrível. – disse tolamente. – Mas vamos lá fazer isso, precisamos descobrir a verdade – se é que tem alguma. – afirmei com pouca animação.

- Jacob... eu sinto muito. – pediu Eleazar solidário.

- Nos enganamos muito achando que conhecemos as pessoas, no fim elas sempre nos surpreendem. – anui tristemente.

Os dois homens na sala somente concordaram com um aceno singelo de cabeça. Enquanto eu tentava entender como Edward poderia ter assassinado James, isso não era algo da personalidade dele. Crime passional? O que estava acontecendo com Edward?

Mal notei que estava acompanhando os dois homens junto com mais dois policias da Polícia de Washington até o salão em que o corpo de James estava sendo velado. Fora só quando estávamos a alguns passos de Bella e Edward que estavam de mãos dadas em um momento tão íntimo que sai do meu estupor, para enfim presenciar a desgraça completa sendo liberada diante meus olhos.

Engoli em seco. Agora vinha a parte que eu esperava nunca ter que assistir, tanto pela a minha melhor amiga, quanto pelo meu melhor amigo.

- Perdoem nossa interrupção. – disse Eleazar solenemente.

- O que aconteceu? – Bella perguntou confusa, atordoada.

Respirei profundamente

- Bella, é melhor você se afastar. – implorei com simpatia.

- O que aconteceu? – repetiu confusa, olhando de mim para Eleazar e então para os homens da polícia de Washington. Isso seria mais difícil do que imaginava.

- Senhor Edward Anthony Cullen? – perguntou o xerife Ronald Wright para Edward sem rodeios, ignorando a preocupação de Bella.

- Sim. – declamou temeroso.

Era fato: Edward tinha culpa no cartório.

_Merda._

- O senhor está presopelo assassinatode James William Scott. – proclamou Ronald.

Instantaneamente Edward levou sua mão ao rosto, apertando seus olhos verdes, como se estivesse crente que aquilo fosse um pesadelo, enquanto Bella arregalava seus olhos surpresa, encarando todos, mas principalmente Edward que continuava inexpressivo.

- _O quê_? – gritou Bella inquieta. – O que é isso? – questionou. – Edward... você... – começou, mas a expressão no rosto do ruivo indicou a resposta. – Oh meu Deus... eu não... oh meu Deus... – afirmou desesperada. – Eu... eu... eu não acredito!

- Bella... eu... eu... me perdoa, meu amor. – implorou, enquanto o xerife Ronald estendia as algemas para colocá-las em torno dos pulsos de Edward.

- Seu... seu... – balbuciou Bella desconcertada. Edward fechou seus olhos e abaixou sua cabeça em um claro sinal de culpa.

- Bella... – comecei receoso, a morena me interrompeu erguendo sua mão em um indício para que me calasse.

- Eu te odeio, Edward Cullen! – exclamou acertando sua mão com toda a força que seu frágil corpo debilitado pela ausência de descanso e pelo trauma da perda repentina do noivo, fora capaz de desferir. O tapa foi em cheio no rosto de expressão criminosa de Edward, seu esposo.

- Bella... eu... – começou o ruivo, mas rapidamente ela o interrompeu.

- Calado! Eu não quero te ouvir, Edward. – declamou. – Por favor, tira este homem da minha frente. – suplicou com olhos chorosos para Eleazar e Ronald.

Com demasiada rudeza e tratando como o mais feroz criminoso os dois policias que acompanhavam o secretário de defesa dos Estados Unidos e o xerife da Polícia de Washington, arrastaram-o pelo salão sobre os olhares atentos de todos.

- Não disse que o amante dela tinha algo haver com essa tragédia? – desdenhou Victoria arrogantemente. – Será uma questão de tempo até que provem o seu envolvimento também.

- Eu nunca faria isso! – exclamou Bella abalada, caindo literalmente destruída em meus braços, chorando desesperadamente em minha camisa branca, enquanto eu somente podia confortá-la como um bom amigo, ainda desconcertado com o que havia acontecido.

.

* * *

.

"_**Os pequenos atos de cada dia fazem ou desfazem o caráter."**__**  
**__- __Oscar Wilde_ _-_

.

_Eleazar Campbell_

.

Foi desconcertante, traumatizante, assustadora a cena que vi diante de meus olhos. Isabella estava devastada quando Ronald Wright disse que Edward estava preso pelo assassinato de James.

Sempre os vi mais do que um simples casal, eles eram metade de um todo. Cada um com suas particularidades, com suas ações, com suas diferenças. Eles completavam um ao outro, algo que era raro de se ver, pelo menos não tão claro como via nos dois. Os sentimentos que nutriam um pelo outro era ainda mais evidenciado por suas diferenças que o completavam como um todo perfeito.

Mas então o que havia acontecido com esta perfeição? Por que Edward Cullen que claramente tinha Isabella, sua esposa, em suas mãos, fez algo tão... tão... _desprezível_ como matar um simples concorrente, alguém que até então servia somente como estepe para a sua esposa, quando estavam separados?

Seria simplesmente um acesso de ciúmes? Um crime passional por não suportá-la ver nos braços de outro? Eu não conseguia visualizar a logística dessa situação, por isso decidi analisar o todo, e o todo não foi nem um pouco agradável.

Infelizmente Edward se encaixava muitíssimo bem no perfil do delator, do infiltrado que nos frustrava diariamente na busca de incriminar Arthuro Lewis Giordano. Obviamente ainda havia um ponto questionável: as ações do pérfido se iniciaram antes de Edward juntar-se ao FBI de Washington, então como ele poderia ser o malfeitor?

A resposta veio uma hora depois de um telefonema meu a Los Angeles – onde antes o ruivo exercia sua profissão. Mesmo com o backup de seu computador, conseguimos localizar informações sigilosas sobre a investigação do caso Camorra, antes mesmo de ele fazer parte destas. Após ter ciência dessa situação, fora extremamente fácil interligar os outros pontos. Foi como uma somatória infinita.

Porém, uma dúvida ainda rondava a minha cabeça: como uma pessoa que assassinou outras três, sem nenhuma hesitação, falha, medo, pode ter cometido um erro tão pueril? Como uma pessoa ambiciosa, fria, calculista e extremamente inteligente pode ter cometido um crime passional como este, ou será que além da motivação amorosa havia outra? Talvez James houvesse descoberto que ele era o infiltrado? Só uma investigação minuciosa poderia responder as minhas dúvidas.

Mesmo que tivéssemos Edward sobre custódia precisávamos de mais provas para confirmar que ele é o infiltrado. Os simples resultados da perícia eram muito pouco para provar sua sentença, ainda mais por ele ser réu primário, ter bons antecedentes, por ser um agente federal e principalmente por ser o marido de Isabella perante a lei estadudiniense.

Entretanto, as respostas para minhas perguntas vinham muito mais fáceis do que eu suporia. Como meses tentando recolher algo sobre o infiltrado, sempre, sempre sendo frustrados, de repente conseguimos respostas tão fáceis e em lugares tão óbvios?

Na minha concepção tinha algo muito errado nesta história toda. Por precaução mantivemos Edward preso preventivamente pelo homicídio de James, mas mantive a mente aberta para outras questões envolvendo o infiltrado e o maldito _il dio_, porque realmente não acreditava que ele era quem acabava com nossos planos.

É contraditório como a lei do mundo pode ser controvérsia, perturbadora. Murphy tinha razão em afirmar que "_Se algo pode dar errado, dará errado da pior maneira, no pior momento e de modo a causar o maior estrago possível"_, e quem disse que com a investigação tão sigilosa, tão importante como a que realizamos não chegaria aos ouvidos de alguém tão inescrupuloso como Aro Volturi?

Sim, o desgraçado sabia que estávamos tentando buscar algo que pudesse incriminá-lo, acabar com a sua festa dentro FBI. Mas como sempre ele estava a longos passos a nossa frente. Nem mesmo nossos mais duros esforços adiantavam em algo e a morte de Royce King fora um golpe extremamente baixo que sofremos.

Royce King que desde que deixou o FBI com um pedido de exoneração devido a um atentado forjado pelos italianos contra a sua esposa mudou-se para uma cidadezinha no interior da Itália, onde segundo documentos falsos, era a cidade natal de Aro Volturi. Com longas investigações, principalmente lideradas pelo agente Scott antes de sua morte, conseguimos comprovar que o senhor King ainda mantinha acesso aos dados do sistema federal americano. Sistema este cheio de informações sigilosas e dados sobre os casos que trabalhamos, inclusive os do Crime Organizado Italiano.

A audácia era tamanha que o Royce King, ambicioso e fútil, a troco de algumas dezenas de euros alterava dados displicentemente sobre seus novos patrões, bem como ajudando ao infiltrado, seja quem for; a criar o programa que este usava para nos dar pistas falsas e comunicar-se de dentro do FBI com seu "chefe".

E foi utilizando essa ambição e esta futilidade de King que lhe oferecemos anistia se ele falasse sobre seus contratantes italianos, bem como a indicação do infiltrado. Porém, o filho de uma puta conseguiu entrar em contato com os desgraçados e acabaram com a miserável vida daquele infeliz.

Foi um golpe baixo que os infelizes daqueles_ carcamanos _armaram contra nós, e o estúpido do Royce King foi enganado furtivamente por todos, sendo usado sem qualquer piedade e depois quando notaram que este estava com medo das autoridades americanas, com medo de ser preso e estava disposto a entregá-los, o mataram sem pensar duas vezes.

Até quando sofreríamos perdas? Até quando teríamos que ser frustrados seguidas vezes? O infiltrado fosse ele quem quer que fosse estava nos causando problemas demais.

Abaixei a minha cabeça em frustração, eu já não sabia mais o que fazer. Ao que tudo indicava Edward não era o infiltrado, mas a questão política de tudo exigia que eu o responsabilizasse por tudo, por mais injusto que seja.

E fora partindo desta perspectiva que o mantinha sobre custódia policial há seis dias que tomei uma decisão.

Ronald Wright que fora o policial que instaurou o inquérito sobre a morte de James Scott, o havia interrogado assim que o trouxemos para uma das salas para esta finalidade no departamento do FBI. Ele não negou a autoria do crime, mas também ele não afirmou que cometeu; ele declarou que estava atordoado, confuso, era como se ele não recordasse do que aconteceu há um pouco mais de uma semana.

Cansado de postergar o interrogatório que faria a ele, decidi que era o momento de enfrentá-lo, de tentar descobrir se ele era mesmo o infiltrado, ou se todas as provas que encontramos foram plantadas pelo verdadeiro infiltrado. Tomando uma respiração profunda, levantei-me de minha cadeira indo para quatro andares abaixo de minha sala, onde ele se encontrava encarcerado.

Em seis dias Edward estava acabado, Carlisle, seu irmão, havia lhe trazido roupas mais confortáveis, mas a barba sem fazer e as olheiras fundas em seu rosto indicavam um homem que havia se entregado. Longe dos ternos bem cortados, da barba sempre bem feita, dos olhos verdes brilhantes, ele era o oposto do que era há uma semana, ele literalmente estava se entregando.

- Olá, Edward. – cumprimentei quando entrei na sala de interrogatório que ele já me esperava.

- Bom dia Eleazar. – retribuiu. – Vejo que você enfim, decidiu me interrogar. – ponderou educadamente.

- Edward... quem é você? – perguntei aturdido quando me sentava na cadeira em frente ao ruivo.

Ele sorriu torto, mas não mostrava nenhum divertimento com isso.

- Quem eu sou? – questionou retoricamente. – Eu sou eu, Eleazar. Edward Anthony Cullen, agente do FBI, casado com Isabella Swan há quatro anos e nove meses, chefe da subseção de Crimes Organizados do FBI e uma pessoa que não tem certeza se matou ou não o noivo da própria esposa. – respondeu sem hesitação.

- Você não estaria envolvido com os italianos? – inquiri confuso.

- Italianos? – divertiu-se. – Os únicos italianos que me envolvi ou conversei foram Jane Lewis, e naquele maldito baile em Veneza que você me mandou com Bella... tirando isso, nunca havia sequer pisado na Itália. – ponderou.

- Quem é o infiltrado? Por que tentaram te incriminar? – questionei.

Edward riu em escárnio.

- Ta-da! Essa é a pergunta de um milhão de dólares: _quem é o infiltrado_? Tenho certeza que o infeliz só tentou me incriminar porque acha que assassinei James Scott, quer dizer... se não foi ele. – ironizou.

- Você acha que pode ter sido o infiltrado a matá-lo? Como pode ter certeza que não foi você mesmo por puro ciúmes? – interroguei, estreitando meus olhos.

- Quem diz que James não sabia a identidade do infiltrado? – retorquiu. – E eu já disse a você e ao xerife Ronald que não posso afirmar com clareza se cometi ou não este homicídio, é... é confuso para mim o que aconteceu. Eu me recordo de hesitar, de desistir de acabar com a sua vida, mas então tudo fica meio confuso, e não sei dizer se disparei aquela arma, sim ou não. – explanou confuso.

- Mas o que você acha? – perguntei curioso. – Você acha que puxou aquele gatilho?

- Não. – respondeu sem rodeios. – Tenho certeza que não dei fim à vida dele, por mais que gostaria.

- Então quem? Quem além de você gostaria de ver James Scott morto?

- Eleazar... eu não sei; mas algo me diz que ele, o infiltrado, está rindo a nossas costas. – expôs.

- Você sabia que é o inimigo número um do país, não é mesmo? – perguntei.

- Só porque você indicou isto, mas sabe muitíssimo bem que eu não tenho nada a ver com tudo que está acontecendo.

- Exato, eu indiquei você como inimigo número um, mas eu não posso provar isto Edward, eu não tenho provas contra você, até mesmo porque não acredito que seja você, mas... mas isso aqui é...

- Política, eu sei Eleazar. – completou minha sentença. – Espero que em breve consigamos provar que isso é um grande engano.

- Eu também. – concordei, me levantando enfim de minha cadeira. – Não tenho mais nada a te perguntar. – sorri compassivo.

- Bem, se você quiser bater um papo amigável, sabe onde me encontrar, não é como se eu fosse sair daqui. – ironizou.

- Edward, Edward, Edward, espero um dia conseguir desvendar seu mistério. – anui saindo da sala, encontrando uma equipe de agentes que se mantinham atentos a nossa conversa.

Encarei-os absorto, eles viam grandes buracos, assim como eu, nos interrogatórios de Edward. Várias lacunas exigiam ser respondidas, mas elas teimavam em ficar em branco, pedindo uma conclusão óbvia. O que faria? Libertaria Edward? Daria a ele o voto de confiança que merecia?

O barulho de saltos contra o piso de mármore do extenso corredor chamou a minha atenção. Vindo em minha direção estava ninguém mais, ninguém menos, que Isabella Swan. Respirei profundamente, eu sabia que ali vinha bomba.

- Isabella. – cumprimentei.

- Eleazar, soube que você finalmente o interrogou? – perguntou seriamente.

- Sim, interroguei, mas não consegui nenhuma informação. – expus.

- Imagino que sim, me deixe falar com ele, exigir as respostas. – pediu.

- Isabella... eu não acho que isso é algo prudente. – contrapus.

Ela riu ironicamente.

- Não é prudente? – retorquiu. – Eleazar, isso é mais que prudente; eu tenho meus direitos, ele tem seus direitos.

- Que direitos?

Ela riu largamente mais uma vez.

- Perante a lei estadudiniense eu sou esposa dele, eu tenho direito de conversar com ele a _sós_ a hora que eu bem quiser, já que está preso preventivamente. – manifestou.

- Isabella... – comecei, mas rapidamente ela me interrompeu.

- Ou você concede a nossa reunião por bem, ou terei que pedir uma ordem judicial. Edward é meu _marido_ eu tenho o direito de falar com ele, nem que seja através de uma visita íntima. – determinou.

- Ok, a sós, mas Swan ou _Cullen_, como você frisa em dizer, você terá uma hora, nada a mais que isso. – concordei desafiante.

- Eu não preciso mais que isso. – concordou, tirando o seu casaco e o colocando sobre a mesa junto com sua bolsa, em que traçávamos os perfis dos criminosos. – Eleazar? – chamou, atraindo a minha atenção quando caminhava até a porta que dava para a sala que Edward estava. – Lembre-se: está é uma visita íntima e pessoal, quase como um sigilo de advogado. Esta você não poderá gravar. – explanou, antes de abrir a porta que dava para a sala onde Edward estava.

_Merda!_ Ela era mais perspicaz do que eu sequer supunha.

.

* * *

.

"_**Somos donos de nossos atos,  
mas não donos de nossos sentimentos;  
Somos culpados pelo que fazemos,  
mas não somos culpados pelo que sentimos;  
Podemos prometer atos,  
mas não podemos prometer sentimentos;  
Atos são pássaros engaiolados,  
sentimentos são pássaros em vôo.**__"  
- __Mário Quintana_ _-_

.

_Edward Cullen_

.

Eleazar deixou a sala em que eu estava sobre uma incógnita, questionando sobre quem eu era ou que mistério guardava. Mas afinal, quem eu era? Um quebra cabeça? Um jogo de xadrez? Um vídeo game que deveria passar de fase em fase? Eu não sabia responder quem sou; nem mesmo certezas eu tinha mais.

Levantei-me da cadeira que estava sentado, onde fui interrogado amigavelmente por Eleazar e caminhei até a única janela, com grades grandes e pesadas, mas que permitiam ver a claridade acinzentada de março em Washington.

Suspirei pesadamente, o que eu tinha feito da minha vida? Em que momento eu me tornei essa pessoa?

Deliberadamente apoiei minha cabeça contra o metal frio da grade tentando colocar meus pensamentos em ordem, conseguir achar a resposta para uma série de perguntas, desde que envolviam a mim mesmo até as que Eleazar havia me feito sobre o infiltrado e o assassino de James, meu instinto dizia que era a mesma pessoa, mas como provar? Quem é este infeliz?

O som da porta da sala sendo aberta me tirou de minhas reflexões, provavelmente era os agentes que me levariam de volta para a cela que estava sendo mantido, contudo, quando virei para encarar a pessoa me surpreendi ao ver Bella parada diante de mim.

Trajando um de seus conjuntos tradicionais composto por uma saia justa que ia de sua cintura fina até seus joelhos, camisa branca com dois botões abertos dando para ver a curva de seus seios de onde estava, meias pretas – poderia apostar que eram sete oitavos com detalhes em renda no topo – e sapatos negros de salto alto. Bella estava linda, como sempre. Ela nem mesmo aparentava que estava grávida de quase três meses.

Sorri para ela, que somente respondeu estreitando seus olhos. Tive que engolir em seco.

- Se entregando, Edward? Assumindo de fato que a culpa é sua? Assim como aquele teatrinho asqueroso que você me deu na sua casa? – inquiriu cheia de escárnio e ironia.

- Você veio fazer o que aqui, Bella? Me culpar pelo assassinato de James, ou veio tentar me interrogar para ver se falo algo que não falei para Eleazar? Qual o real motivo de sua visita? – respondi com uma série de perguntas enquanto voltava para a cadeira em que estava antes sentado.

- Eu preciso realmente saber o que aconteceu naquele dia. – ponderou arrogantemente, sentando-se na cadeira a minha frente.

- Quem exigiu sua vinda aqui? Quantas pessoas estão nos observando atrás deste vidro? – indiquei o vidro que separava a sala de interrogatório da sala de estratégias.

- Ninguém exigiu a minha vinda. Eu vim por contra própria. – anuiu.

Sorri torto concordando em completa surpresa.

- Quem está nos ouvindo? – questionei. Fora a sua vez de sorrir.

- Ninguém Edward, esqueceu que sou a sua esposa e que tenho o direito de conversar com você a sós? – pronunciou displicentemente.

Surpreendi-me com a sua sentença, contudo não tentei demonstrar.

- Agora você lembrou que é a minha esposa? Desde quando você realmente aceitou que é Isabella Marie Swan-Cullen? – questionei divertido.

- Eu sempre aceitei. – respondeu sem titubear. – Se não fosse aquela fatídica noite em que você matou o_ meu_ filho, esse nome estaria em todos os meus documentos, nós estaríamos juntos – ou pelo menos algo assim, e James não estaria morto. – enumerou.

Sorri em completo motejo.

- Sempre que tiver oportunidade vai me acusar de ter matado nosso filho, não é mesmo Bella? Quando você vai parar de me acusar e enfim aceitar os meus pedidos de perdão? – perguntei ofendido.

- Quando estes pedidos de perdão foram verdadeiros? – retrucou.

- Eles _sempre_ foram; você sabe disso, você viu em meus olhos. – contrapus.

- Eu não sei ao certo o que vi em seus olhos. Você sempre é tão reticente, temeroso, tão... tão... _egoísta_. – disse, fechando outra vez seus olhos em fendas e encarando os meus.

- Como sempre você me chamando de egoísta. Apesar de que vamos concordar que egoísta é um pouco melhor do que inconstante, outro adjetivo que tanto você me dá. – refleti ironicamente.

- Você está me dizendo que não é nenhum dos dois? – inquiriu divertida. – Ah, por favor, Edward... olha o que a sua inconstância fez com você – apontou para mim. -, você está aqui encarcerado pelo assassinato de James. Meu noivo! Você o quê? Não suportou vê-lo comigo? Não suportou que eu o escolhesse a você? Por que você agiu como um moleque, um idiota, indo atrás dele o desafiando! Ameaçar, Edward? Onde você estava com a cabeça? – questionou.

- Pelo jeito você viu o nosso embate. – afirmei sem emoção.

- Embate? – ironizou. – Vocês agiram como dois idiotas, ameaçar em alto e bom som do jeito que vocês fizeram? Qual é o problema de vocês?

- Parece que você tem um dedo podre para escolher homens, Bella. Só escolhe os idiotas. – respondi sem emoção.

Ela fechou seus olhos em fendas mais uma vez analisando clinicamente meu rosto.

- Me conta, Edward. Me conte tudo o que aconteceu aquele dia, sem ironias, sem enigmas, sem ressalvas, sem nada. Conte-me tudo o que você fez aquele dia, eu te imploro. – pediu em tom de súplica. Fora a minha vez de enterrar minhas mãos em meu rosto, apertando com meus dedos os meus olhos.

- Ok. – murmurei. – Mas Bella... tem coisas que eu não me recordo. – expus tristemente.

- Conte-me o que você se lembra. É importante. – rogou com urgência.

- Bem... eu me recordo de ter vindo para o trabalho com uma sensação estranha, era como se enfim eu soubesse que você iria me dizer que ficaria para sempre comigo. Estúpido da minha parte, mas enfim... quando me informaram que você havia tirado o dia de folga para ir ao médico algo internamente me dizia que você estava preparando algo grandioso para nós dois. – explanei soando como um completo idiota.

"Mas então você me ligou... disse que havia feito a sua escolha e que não era eu. Fiquei surpreso com a sua sentença, tanto que te questionei o seu motivo naquela situação, mas você disse que havia acontecido coisas. Naquele segundo eu não entendi o que era, mas era a sua... _gravidez_." – minha voz falhou.

"Quando a ouvi pronunciando que ficaria com ele, que ele era a sua escolha e não eu, seu marido perante a lei eu... eu... enlouqueci. Eu queria saber o que ele tinha que eu não tinha. Eu queria saber o que levou você a escolhê-lo e não a mim, o primeiro homem da sua vida, seu esposo." – ponderei desesperado.

"Fui insensato depois disso, agi como um animal, confesso. Comecei a buscar em todo o sistema federal algo que poderia fazê-la desistir desta escolha; provar que ele era pior do que imaginava; mostrar a você que ele não merecia um pingo de sua confiança." – explanei. – "Infelizmente a minha busca foi em vão, não consegui descobrir nada, porque se tivesse conseguido encontrar o ponto em que ele foi casado com Victoria Giordano e desta união gerou um filho que ele escondeu de você, óbvio que teria usado isso, mas não consegui localizar nada. Infelizmente." – afirmei penosamente.

"Então só me restou provar pelas minhas próprias mãos que ele era indigno de você, Bella." – respirei profundamente. – "Eu não sei o que meu instinto pensou, se é que ele pensou, ou só agiu. Eu queria que ele me machucasse a ponto de me deixar inconsciente, o que realmente aconteceu, mas eu também queria feri-lo." – demandei destilando ódio.

- Você ficou inconsciente? – questionou Bella aturdida.

- Hum... sim. – respondi, surpreso por Bella me interromper. – No vídeo de segurança não mostra isso? – perguntei inquieto.

- Não. – respondeu rapidamente. – O máximo que mostra é você no chão imóvel, com James saindo no carro dele e depois cerca de dois minutos no máximo você se levantando cambaleante e indo para o seu carro. – explicou.

- Que horário marcava nas gravações? – perguntei perturbado.

- Elas não estavam com marcação de horas, pareciam que estava com problemas. – justificou, dando de ombros, mas visivelmente tensa.

- Na gravação aparece algo como um _corte_? – questionei curiosamente.

- Não... não que tenhamos notado... por que, Edward? – pediu incerta.

- Bella... eu me recordo de estar saindo da minha sala ao encontro de James umas cinco e meia, mas quando entrei em meu carro já se passava das seis e quinze... não acredito que meu embate com ele tenha durado quarenta e cinco minutos. – explanei minha desconfiança.

- Definitivamente não. – afirmou Bella, sacudindo sua cabeça e levantando-se de sua cadeira visivelmente agitada. – A briga de vocês não durou mais que quinze minutos, isto eu tenho certeza. – disse para si mesma, antes de voltar seu corpo e rosto para mim. – Edward... você... você tem certeza que viu a hora corretamente quando entrou em seu carro? – perguntou ligeiramente desconfiada.

- Claro, Bella. – concordei ofendido. – Apesar de estar um pouco confuso consegui sair do departamento, ir para minha casa tomar um banho e depois ir ao restaurante onde você e ele estavam. Tanto que cheguei lá era por volta das sete e meia, mais ou menos, como Eleazar e o tal xerife Ronald confirmaram. – expus.

- Edward? – chamou Bella. – Eu... eu... estou achando que o infiltrado alterou as fitas de segurança e pode ter pego o seu revólver. – disse lentamente.

- Não Bella... meu revólver ele não pegou, conheço a minha arma melhor do que qualquer outro, a não ser que... – comecei, mas parei tentando colocar meus pensamentos em ordem. – A não ser que ele como sendo um agente do FBI usa um do mesmo calibre que o meu, porém para colocar a culpa sobre mim...

- Pegou duas balas de seu revólver e colocou no dele. – completou minha sentença.

- Mas... mas... – comecei.

- Edward, por favor, termina de me contar o que aconteceu em seguida, depois de você ter ido para o seu apartamento. – pediu com urgência.

- Bom... eu sai do departamento enfurecido. Eu queria acabar com a vida de James com demasiado sofrimento. – Bella me olhou enviesado. – Não posso negar que tive instintos assassinos para com ele, porque estaria mentindo. – defendi-me.

- Ok, continue, por favor. – pediu fechando seus olhos e soltando um suspiro cansado.

- Bom, eu fui para o meu apartamento machucado, mas com muita raiva. Algo como orgulho ferido; eu queria mostrar a você que eu sou sua escolha certa não ele, ou qualquer outra pessoa. – falei, recebendo um olhar cínico da morena que estava a minha frente. – Eu sei... idiota. Mas é o instinto de homem das cavernas que você desperta em mim. – justifiquei.

"De qualquer forma, cheguei em meu apartamento um pouco depois das seis e meia, tomei um banho rápido, mas acabei me enrolando em dar um jeito nos meus ferimentos, para não assustarem comigo no restaurante." – expliquei. – "Eu sabia com certeza absoluta que restaurante era porque você havia me dito que era um lugar especial para vocês dois, porém o local estava abarrotado de gente e até conseguir uma mesa na parte de fora onde vocês estavam foi um pouco difícil." – dei de ombros. - "Mas por fim consegui uma atrás de onde você estava sentada."

- Atrás de mim? – perguntou.

- Sim, atrás de você. – confirmei. – Calculei que felizmente de onde estava dava perfeitamente para acertá-lo na costela direita, e com sorte a bala acertaria algum órgão vital. – comentei diabolicamente.

"Já havia acoplado o silenciador na minha arma, para não chamar muita a atenção para mim, contudo, quando visualizei sua animação, seu rosto, sua... _vivacidade_, me fez perceber que por mais que te ame, deveria aceitar que você seria feliz com outra pessoa. Então percebi que nunca, nunca seria capaz de fazer mal a algo ou alguém que você ama, por isso que eu _desisti_, por mais que quisesse ir até o fim no meu plano de vingança." – demandei verdadeiramente.

"Depois disso as coisas começam a ficar um pouco confusas." – fechei meus olhos tentando colocar meus pensamentos em ordem. – "Pedi ao garçom uma dose de uísque, mas nem mesmo o álcool estava afastando o sentimento... a sensação estranha que estava sentindo, é como se eu estivesse dopado, mas não sei afirmar como... de qualquer maneira, na metade do meu uísque decidi ir ao banheiro, sei lá, molhar meu rosto, tirar um pouco a tensão que estava sentindo, então quando voltei..." – engoli em seco.

"O pandemônio estava instaurado naquele restaurante, todos diziam coisas inteligíveis e ir até onde você e James estavam, parecia impossível, na verdade _era _impossível. Não tinha como chegar até lá... só consegui me aproximar de você... vocês, quando a polícia chegou ao local, dez minutos depois." – narrei tristemente.

"Talvez, se tivesse conseguido me aproximar antes..." – comecei, mas não consegui completar, porque outra sentença saiu por meus lábios. – "Eu acredito que não fui eu que o acertou, mas não posso, não consigo confirmar com certeza se é verdade. Pelo que parece os depoimentos, a perícia, tudo aponta para mim como o responsável, mas não fui eu... ou pelo menos assim acredito." – explanei nervosamente.

- Tudo é muito confuso. – comentou Bella. – Eleazar e Jake disseram que quando chegaram lá você estava em estado de choque, torpor... algo assim. – disse agitando a cabeça.

- Estou dizendo Bella, tudo é absurdamente confuso, embaralhado. A maioria do que te contei aqui eu só consegui lembrar depois que me prenderam – falei sem emoção. -, uma semana sem fazer nada, seus pensamentos começam a avaliar o que você fez para estar ali. – ponderei com um sorriso torto, mas completamente entristecido.

- Se não foi você que atirou em James, quem poderia ter sido? – perguntou, inclinando-se em direção a mim, se fosse outra situação facilmente me inclinaria em sua direção para beijá-la, mas o momento tal atitude não era propícia.

- O infiltrado. – anuí. – Algo me diz que este desgraçado tem algo haver com isso tudo Bella, senão... você notou quantas coisas de repente do nada surgiram me incriminando? Até uma semana atrás não tinha nada e num piscar de olhos... _tudo_ aparece. Simples assim. – falei, estalando meus dedos no final.

- É tudo muito suspeito – disse Bella sonhadoramente. -, será que James havia chego a um nome? Será que ele havia descoberto quem é este filho de uma puta? Se sim, porque ele não me disse nada ou então não comunicou Eleazar? – refletiu mais para si mesma do que para mim. – Quem você acha que pode ser? – perguntou sem rodeios para mim.

- O infiltrado? – surpreendi com sua questão. Ela somente confirmou com um aceno de cabeça. – Não sei, Bella. Pode ser qualquer um, mas algumas características dele podemos notar, pelo o padrão de rastros que deixa.

- Quais? – perguntou com urgência.

- Bom... – comecei. – Primeiro que é alguém que tem acesso a tudo o que fazemos; segundo que é alguém poderoso para conseguir todo esse cenário; terceiro deve ser alguém astuto, inteligente e muito, muito perspicaz. – enumerei.

- Eleazar? – surpreendeu-se acima de um sussurro para mim. – Você acha que pode ser Eleazar? – inquiriu.

Dei de ombros.

- Ele se encaixa no perfil Bella, apesar de que ele parece tão perdido quanto nós quando fala do caso, mas quem disse que o infiltrado não é um dissimulado de primeira? – expus.

- Não sei Edward... vejo muitas... _lacunas_ nestas explicações. – afirmou incerta.

- Eu não disse que era algo concreto Bella, são opções e a única que visualizo é..._ ele_. – murmurei, apertando meus dedos em meus olhos.

- É... interessante esta sua perspectiva... eu... eu vou... vou ver se encontro algo, mas por via das dúvidas você ainda é quem assassinou James na minha concepção. – proclamou, andando até a porta da sala.

- Sim, eu estou preso por causa disso Bella, por mais que não tenha cometido tal atrocidade. – comentei.

- Você não tem certeza se cometeu ou não, Edward. – replicou. – Não esqueça que você está sobre custódia por causa disso, como também é considerado o inimigo número um do país no momento por ser um traidor. – explanou.

- Você sabe que isso não é verdade, você me conhece melhor do que qualquer outra pessoa, Bella. – disse, encarando com demasiada intensidade seus olhos castanhos.

- Eu não sei de nada Edward, mas espero que você esteja certo sobre isso. – demandou com a mão sobre a maçaneta da porta.

- Acredite, eu também quero. – afirmei.

Bella sorriu torto, ela tinha esperanças de que eu não fosse o culpado de tudo, eu podia ver em seu rosto isso.

- Até mais ver, Edward. – despediu-se, saindo pela porta a fechando em seguida.

- Eu vou te provar que eu estou certo Bella, por mais que tenha duvidas no momento. – falei confiante.

Caminhei pela sala por um tempo, voltando ao ponto que estava antes de Bella vir até mim – olhando o dia acinzentado que assombrava Washington através das grossas grades. Suspirei cansado.

_Como eu provaria que não sou responsável por tudo isso?_

.

* * *

.

"_**As razões de nossos atos são obscuras e os impulsos que nos  
impelem para a ação ficam profundamente ocultos."**__**  
**__- __Anatole France_ _-_

.

_Isabella Swan_

.

Conversar com Edward sempre me esgota tanto emocionalmente, quanto fisicamente. Pelo seu rosto, sua expressão em nossa conversa eu acreditava que ele dizia a verdade, mas existe uma parte de Edward, uma parte sombria, ruim, que me deixa duvidosa de suas ações. Ele pode afirmar com quase certeza que havia desistido de assassinar James, mas quem garantia que esse seu arrependimento não fosse uma forma de se aproximar novamente de mim?

Sentei-me completamente atordoada em uma das cadeiras da sala adjacente em que conversei com meu esposo. Eu não sabia se deveria acreditar em Edward e investigar o que poderia e provar que ele é inocente, ou se deveria condená-lo como todos faziam no momento e dar por encerrado esse caso.

Levei minhas mãos ao meu rosto, apertando com meus dedos os olhos, tentando tomar uma decisão que poderia mudar ainda mais a minha vida. Assustei-me quando senti uma mão extremamente quente em meu ombro, rapidamente vir-me-ei para ver quem era e me surpreendi em ver Jacob.

- Ei, Bella. – cumprimentou amigavelmente. – Você está bem? – pediu preocupadamente.

- Sim, eu estou... é que... é... – comecei, porém lágrimas sem permissão começaram a escorrer por meus olhos.

- Surpreendente que ele tenha feito tudo isso? – completou, olhando do vidro para Edward que estava absorto admirando a cidade pela única janela da sala.

- É... Jake... você também acha que ele fez tudo isso? – perguntei com urgência.

- Sinceramente? – pediu, somente acenei com a cabeça. – Não parece o feitio de Edward fazer algo assim, ele não se encaixa neste perfil, por mais louco apaixonado que seja. Mas a questão é que todas as provas estão contra ele Bella, não sei se ele se safa desta. – ponderou amargurado.

- Mas... oh Jake! – exclamei me jogando em seus braços e chorando sem nenhuma vergonha no ombro do amigo mais antigo e querido que tenho.

- Calma querida. – pediu afagando meus cabelos e minhas costas. – Tudo irá se resolver com o tempo. – disse condescendente.

- Espero Jake, eu espero. – concordei em meio a lágrimas.

Jake ficou ao meu lado me amparando por um longo tempo, não sei afirmar com clareza quanto, mas só me tirou daquele lugar levando-me para a sua sala quando dois policiais que iriam levar Edward de volta para a sua cela entraram na saleta em que estávamos. Como um excelente amigo que era, Jacob tratou de tirar meus pensamentos da conversa que tive com Edward ou da morte de James, e com demasiada maestria conseguiu tal feito, meia hora depois de que havia entrado em sua sala chorosa e entristecida, saia rindo e animada, totalmente mais leve.

Pelos corredores do FBI, eu continuava a receber os olhares acusatórios e solidários. Eu odiava esta atenção desnecessária, como se eu fosse culpada por tudo. O que eu poderia fazer se justamente o cara com quem eu era casada há quase cinco anos, e que continuava casada por força de um contrato, é acusado de assassinar o meu noivo? Eu não tenho culpa ou controle sobre isso, cada um escolhe seu destino.

Já no estacionamento do departamento, dentro do meu carro, escolhendo uma _playlist _para ouvir enquanto conduzia pela cidade, assustei-me com uma batida no vidro ao meu lado, surpreendendo em encontrar a belíssima Heidi, com seus cabelos cor de mogno presos em um rabo de cavalo e expressão cansada.

Desde o assassinato de James, Heidi vinha trabalhando duplamente para que a subseção de Crimes Cibernéticos ficasse em ordem, os agentes da mesma, assim como de todo o FBI estavam temerosos; três assassinatos seguidos – sendo dois de chefes da subseção – e sem nenhuma solução, eram algo preocupante para a segurança do departamento.

- Olá Heidi, como você tem passado? – inquiri abaixando o meu vidro para conversar melhor com a única pessoa que me acompanhou até Portland para o sepultamento de James.

- Estou bem, ou assim parece. E você Isabella, como está lidando com... er... _tudo_? – questionou apreensiva.

Com o que Victoria Giordano havia dito em alto e bom som, de que Edward e eu éramos casados, nosso segredo perante a academia se tornou uma piada, todos sabiam da nossa história e muitas vezes durante esta última semana comentários maldosos eram cochichados ou não pelos corredores.

- Bem, da maneira que posso. Tudo ainda é bastante enervante. – comentei com um sorriso simpático.

- Espero que tudo se ajeite para você. – solidarizou-se. – De qualquer maneira eu não posso ficar muito tempo conversando. – falou, olhando para todas as direções possíveis. – James há alguns meses antes de sua... er... morte, pediu para que eu guardasse algo para ele, e se acontecesse algo que te entregasse, bom... acho que chegou esse momento. – sorriu, estendendo um envelope para mim.

- O que é isso? – questionei surpresa.

- Eu não sei, mas James pediu para que a entregasse quando estivesse sozinha e que você abrisse quando eu não estivesse mais perto, ou como ele clarificou: _"longe do departamento"_. – explanou. – Não faço ideia do que tenha escrito aí Isabella, por mais que tenha tido vontade de ler muitas vezes. – confessou.

- Obrigada por isto, Heidi, aposto que é alguma declaração. – sorri compassiva recebendo um sorriso enviesado da morena.

- Sim, provavelmente. James era louco por você. – concordou, rolando levemente os olhos. – Nos vemos por aí Isabella, tome cuidado por você e por esta criança. – deu uma ligeira piscadela afastando-se do carro em que estava.

Após a morte de James, tive que – contrariamente – informar o departamento de Recursos Humanos, para que assim pudesse entrar em contato com o Seguro Social informando que estava esperando um filho dele, e que qualquer pensão que o estado daria a Alonzo, seu primogênito, meu herdeiro teria que receber cinqüenta por cento, não que eu fizesse questão pelo dinheiro, mas a lei nestes casos é extremamente efusiva punindo as entidades que não guarneciam aqueles que necessitavam.

Evidentemente que a dúvida sobre a paternidade da criança foi instaurada, todos inquiriam mesmo se a criança era de James e não de Edward. Fora somente depois de uma constrangedora consulta acompanhada de uma mulher idosa, com feições grotescas, humor ácido e irritado, membro de RH, em que após a coleta do DNA do feto, comprovou-se que este era herdeiro dos Scott.

- Obrigada, Heidi – agradeci mais uma vez, colocando o envelope sobre a minha bolsa no banco do passageiro. -, James sempre me disse que você era uma boa amiga.

- E você uma excelente pessoa. – sorriu amigavelmente, me vi impossibilitada de não retribuir com uma ligeira emoção, observando em seguida a bela morena se afastando de onde o meu carro estava estacionado e entrando novamente no prédio do FBI.

Suspirei pesadamente ligando o meu carro e o conduzindo para fora do estacionamento do FBI. O rock alternativo que tocava no carro não era o suficiente para afastar os pensamentos ensurdecedores que tinha. Algo estava me incomodando – muito -, não sabia afirmar com clareza o que era, mas algo me dizia que o envelope pardo ao meu lado tinha sua parcela de culpa.

Optei por parar o carro em frente ao Washington_ Monument_, naquele horário um pouco depois da hora do almoço, este estava relativamente vazio, a não ser por alguns transeuntes apressados ou indo para uma das exposições do _Smithsonian National Museums_. Desliguei o veículo, assim como o som do mesmo, medindo meus movimentos para abrir o envelope que Heidi havia me entregado.

Mordi meu lábio em expectativa. O que será que havia dentro daquele envelope? Ele parecia muito mais pesado do que as cinco gramas que devia pesar. Contendo meus movimentos o abri lentamente, enquanto segurava a respiração.

Uma folha de papel, perfeitamente dobrada estava dentro do envelope, tremendo e temendo meus gestos a tirei abrindo-a. A caligrafia perfeita e de forma de James adornava o papel branco com a tinta negra. Suspirei pesadamente, para enfim ler o que estava escrito.

.

_Bella, _

_Querida, se você está lendo isto é porque infelizmente a minha vida teve seu fim. Acredito que a esta altura você já deve saber tudo o que lhe escondi. Perdão meu amor, mas se lhe contasse sobre o meu passado você teria me chamado de traidor, teria me odiado e não suportaria vê-la longe de mim._

_Tudo bem que eu nunca a tive completamente, afinal, você é casada com o Edward e tem muitos sentimentos por ele, sentimentos que apesar de serem nublados por algumas coisas do passado ainda existem com força. E já que eu não posso ficar ao seu lado, acho que ele deve permanecer, porque ele é o complemento perfeito para você._

_Mas esta escolha não cabe a mim, e sim a você. Só você pode escolher com quem quer partilhar o resto de sua vida, e espero que quando você a fizer, não titubeie ou ache que está errada._

_Contudo, não é tudo que eu quero te dizer neste momento. A minha morte como eu acredito deve ser uma incógnita para você; acredito também, que quem a realizou já deu um jeito de colocar outra como responsável, mas para garantir Bella, não foi à pessoa que está sendo acusada. _

_Eu não sei afirmar se isto cairá em mãos erradas, e por causa disso não direi nada aqui que comprometa sua integridade, apesar de confiar cegamente em Heidi na entrega desse envelope, mas qualquer coisa lembre-se que segredos são caixas e caixas que devemos manter trancadas e em lugares íntimos._

_Meu amor, espero que você me entenda e me perdoe por tudo._

_Eu te amo muito, para todo o sempre._

_Com amor,_

_James._

.

Terminei a minha leitura completamente aturdida. O que James quis dizer com isso? Será que ele sabia quem era o infiltrado a muito mais tempo antes de ser assassinado? E como ele poderia afirmar com certeza absoluta que não era Edward que o assassinou? E que enigma sobre caixas era esse que ele me deu?

Joguei o papel sobre o banco do passageiro, enquanto abraçava o volante e tentava pensar no que havia lido. O tempo parecia não ter passado, todavia, o relógio do console do carro marcava depois das três da tarde. Fechei meus olhos, tentando afastar os enigmas que James havia me escrito, contudo, mal cerrei meus olhos a imagem do apartamento que dividíamos, de nosso closet e nossas _caixas pretas_ invadiu a minha mente.

Era isso que James quis dizer com _caixas_, as caixas em que mantínhamos os segredos que não gostaríamos que fossem revelados. Com uma animação estranha para mim, voltei a ligar o meu carro e fui conduzindo com agilidade pelas ruas de Washington rumo ao apartamento de James, que por um longuíssimo tempo dividimos.

A disposição dos móveis, os itens de decoração que havia selecionado anos antes, as fotos minhas e de James, o perfume masculino dele, mesclado com o frescor da lavanda e pinho de limpeza foi reconfortante. Se não o tivesse visto morto poderia apostar que em poucos segundos o veria saindo do quarto vestindo sua calça social negra, enquanto sua camisa branca estaria aberta mostrando seu peitoral e abdômen liso e musculoso.

Entretanto, tal cena nunca mais seria visualizada pelos meus olhos. Tomando uma respiração profunda tranquei a porta do apartamento, tirando os imensos saltos que teimava em usar e descalça contra o piso líneo fui até o quarto em que durante muitas e muitas noites nos amamos com fervor e devoção.

A cama ainda mantinha os lençóis brancos com detalhes em vermelhos que tão cuidadosamente havia escolhido. James era organizado demais, e provavelmente o dia de sua morte, antes de ir trabalhar, arrumou a cama com perfeição. A roupa que ele havia tirado – por conta da briga com Edward – ainda estava sobre a cadeira da escrivaninha, contudo, não tive coragem para verificar se esta estava com marcas de sangue ou não.

Contendo as lágrimas que começaram a inundar meus olhos, virei de costas para a cama e para a roupa e fui até o grande closet em que guardávamos não só nossas roupas ou itens íntimos, mas também nossos mais controversos segredos.

A parte que outrora era ocupada por coisas minhas estava vazia, a não ser é claro por alguns vestidos de gala que havia deixado para trás, juntamente com alguns pares de sapato que usava com eles. Mas tirando isto, estava completamente vazio, um contraste gritante com a parte que pertencia a James, completamente cheia de roupas escuras, ternos bem cortados e camisas de todas as cores, junto com algumas peças de roupa mais informais.

Seu perfume estava impregnado em tudo, e instantaneamente ele fez meu estomago dar um nó. Contudo, não era de enjôo ou medo, era de saudade, culpa, temor. Fechei mais uma vez meus olhos, tentando controlar meus pensamentos e emoções antes de abri-los, tomada por uma coragem singular, encarei com fervor todo o armário e sem hesitar caminhei até o lugar onde se encontrava a caixa preta de James.

Obviamente ela estava trancada com cadeado, da mesma maneira que a minha ficava, mas algo dentro de mim sabia onde estava a chave. Dispondo a caixa sobre a cama fui até a primeira gaveta da escrivaninha – próximo a peça de roupa que ele havia descartado antes de ir ao meu encontro, o encontro com a morte. Tentei ignorar ao máximo a sensação fúnebre que se alastrava pelo meu corpo enquanto abria a gaveta e começava a procurar o que queria.

Notas fiscais, extratos de bancos, correspondências e muitos papéis preenchiam a gaveta, todavia, ao fundo do lado esquerdo escondida pela escuridão uma minúscula caixinha preta chamou a minha atenção, e definitivamente não me surpreendi em ver uma chave minúscula, mas ideal para o cadeado da caixa, repousando contra o veludo negro.

Tirei-a de sua morada e voltei a passos contidos até a cama, onde eu havia colocado a caixa. Assim que coloquei a chave no local designado para ela, percebi que havia acertado, sentando confortavelmente na cama a abri, temerosa pelo que iria encontrar.

Fotografias, inúmeras fotografias de seu filho Alonzo que fora obrigado a viver longe, segundo seu pai me narrou estavam ali. Documentos pessoais e coisas sobre o casamento fracassado com Victoria Giordano também. Bilhetes de viagens para o Canadá e para a Itália em que ele tentou ver seu filho eram como uma recordação triste. Um caixa de jóias contendo um par de alianças – nossas alianças. Bilhetes de avião e pacotes de viagem para a nossa Lua de Mel. Eram as promessas de um futuro maravilhoso que nunca poderia acontecer.

Por último, abaixo de todos os outros papéis, um envelope semelhante ao que havia recebido de Heidi, pardo com meu nome escrito com a letra de James. Era aquilo que procurava, era aquilo que ele tinha deixado para que eu abrisse sozinha, em nosso apartamento. Com as minhas mãos tremulas retirei o envelope da caixa para enfim saber o que dizia.

Por incrível que pareça, este não estava leve como o anterior, ele era pesado como se algo de ferro ou metal estivesse dentro dele, e quando o abri visualizei um novo papel branco – provavelmente escrito com a caligrafia de James, como também uma chave minúscula, porém extremamente adornada. Não fazia ideia de onde era aquela chave, mas mesmo assim resolvi segurá-la em minha mão enquanto lia o novo bilhete.

.

_Bella,_

_Acredito que você recebeu o meu bilhete anterior e seguiu as minhas instruções para vir até aqui. Perdoe-me por ser tão dúbio antes, mas não poderia deixar nada passar e que causasse algo a você ou a Heidi. Contudo, serei breve desta vez._

_Está minúscula chave que está dentro deste envelope é do Banco Francês de Washington, o único da cidade, lá existe um cofre com o seu nome e a senha é a primeira atividade que fizemos juntos quando nos conhecemos, confio em você para se lembrar. _

_Recomendo que você vá até o Banco acompanhada da pessoa que você mais confia no mundo; caso você tenha dúvidas, quero que você vá acompanhada de Edward, pois se tem alguém que pode protegê-la, este alguém é ele. _

_O conteúdo deste cofre é uma vasta investigação minha sobre a máfia napolitana, como você já deve ter ciência, liderada pelo avô de meu filho. Nele também tem provas contra o infiltrado, sim meu amor, eu sempre soube quem era, mas dizer seu nome aqui ou deixar esses documentos em casa não seria muito prudente, apesar de que acredito que ele não saiba que eu sei sobre tudo isso._

_Peço que você tenha demasiado cuidado, e, por favor, leve seu parceiro com você._

_Com amor,_

_James._

.

Surpresa. Temor. Ansiedade. Animação. E mais uma infinidade de sentimentos e sensações caíram sobre mim. James, sempre soube que seus dias estavam relativamente contados e por conta disto arquitetou um plano muito bem feito para que eu conseguisse descobrir coisas que ele não poderia dizer, provavelmente por sua integridade física ou até mesmo de seu filho. Por que eu poderia apostar que aquele desgraçado do _il dio_ não hesitaria matar uma criança, por mais que fosse sangue do seu sangue, somente para punir James.

Tentei ao máximo controlar a minha respiração. Eu precisava levar Edward comigo até o Banco. Como faria isto? A resposta veio tão fácil quanto um piscar de olhos.

Guardei todas as coisas que estavam na caixa de James de volta no lugar, deixando somente o que me pertencia, depositando a caixa no seu lugar no imenso closet. Depois voltei a guardar a chave no lugar que encontrei, não poderia deixar rastros, caso algo desse errado.

Observando todo o quarto para verificar se estava como anteriormente, peguei o envelope que James havia me deixado e sai do apartamento o mais rápido que pude, parando somente para colocar meus sapatos e guardar o envelope em minha bolsa, antes de deixar o edifício.

Fiz o caminho até o departamento do FBI onde Edward estava encarcerado com tamanha rapidez, algo incomum para mim, mas a situação pedia urgência. Eu tinha conhecimento que para tirar Edward daquele prédio causaria inúmeros problemas, mas estava confiante que com a reunião de Eleazar no Pentágono conseguiria enganar os guardas de que a saída do prisioneiro foi autorizada.

Confiante como nunca estive antes, entrei no departamento do FBI indo diretamente para onde eu sabia que meu marido estava sendo mantido. Apesar de ser um agente federal e inimigo número um do país, a segurança de onde ele estava era precária, somente dois guardas que jogavam animados um pôquer.

- Olá, boa tarde agentes Mitchell e Russell. – cumprimentei me fazendo presente.

- Boa tarde, senhorita Swan. – retribuiu Russell, enquanto o outro somente acenava com a cabeça.

- Eu tenho uma autorização do senhor Campbell para levar Edward Cullen ao encontro de seu advogado hoje à tarde. – informei sem delongas.

- Eleazar não nos disse nada. – falou o agente Mitchell, que antes havia acenado a cabeça para mim em comprimento.

- Oh! – fingi uma falsa surpresa. – Ele deve ter esquecido, já que esta fora marcada na hora do almoço. – expliquei sorrindo. Os homens olharam desconfiados para mim.

- E como podemos ter certeza que realmente é isso, senhora _Swan-Cullen_? – inquiriu o mais desconfiado dos agentes.

- Por que eu mentiria? – devolvi.

- Porque você é a esposa dele. – anuiu o homem. O encarei estarrecida.

- Por isto mesmo que Eleazar me escolheu para levá-lo ao encontro do advogado, ou os dois acham realmente que iria ajudar o homem que assassinou o pai do meu filho, por mais que seja meu marido legalmente, a fugir da prisão? – demandei ofendida.

- Desculpe senhorita Swan, não queríamos ofendê-la, óbvio que você não ajudaria um criminoso. – falou o mais gentil dos agentes, aquele que havia me cumprimentado no inicio deste intercambio.

- Ótimo! – exclamei. – Peça para o senhor Cullen vestir uma roupa decente. O advogado dele não tem que ver a ruína de condenação que seu cliente está. – expus autoritariamente, suspirando aliviada que havia conseguido este desafio.

Os dois homens trocaram um olhar, antes de lado a lado irem até a cela onde Edward estava levando a mesmíssima roupa que ele usava quando fora preso. Para manter o disfarce, peguei em minha bolsa o par de algemas que iria colocar nos pulsos de Edward.

Menos de cinco minutos que os guardas foram buscá-lo, Edward saiu vestido de calça social, blazer e camisa tudo preto, sem gravata, me encarando com um misto de diversão e confusão.

- Obrigada agentes Mitchell e Russell. – agradeci caminhando até onde os três homens estavam; parando exatamente atrás de Edward para algemar suas mãos. – Daqui em diante eu assumo. – disse enfim algemando Edward que sorria divertido para a cena.

- Agente Swan? – chamou o mais compassivo dos homens. – Quanto tempo a senhorita acredita que levará para trazer o senhor Cullen de volta para cá? – inquiriu temeroso.

- No máximo duas horas agente Russell, fique tranqüilo, ele voltará para dormir. – afirmei, puxando Edward pelo braço para deixarmos o local.

Edward e eu caminhávamos lado a lado. Eu ainda o puxava pelo braço, mas não era como se eu precisasse, Edward estava confortabilíssimo em me seguir, mesmo que aquele seu maldito sorriso torto não saia de seu rosto.

- O que foi? – perguntei quando Edward entrava no meu carro sorrindo mais do que antes, algo que estava me incomodando mais que o normal.

- Está me seqüestrando para realizar seus favores sexuais, agente Swan? – questionou divertido. – Saiba que para isso existem visitas íntimas, você não precisava armar todo esse teatro. – proferiu.

Rolei de olhos.

- Cala a boca! – demandei, fechando a sua porta e indo para o lado do motorista, colocando rapidamente em movimento.

- Onde estamos indo, Bella? Um motel? Meu apartamento? Estamos fugindo? O quê? Está querendo me seduzir sexualmente para ver se digo alguma coisa? – demandou uma série de perguntas, alguns minutos depois, contudo, nenhuma delas respondi. – Qual é Bella, eu tenho o direito de saber onde estou indo! – exclamou. – Só aqueles dois tapados mesmo para acreditar nesta história de advogado. – desdenhou, no exato momento em que parava o carro em uma rua deserta próximo ao Capitólio.

- Edward, você por favor, quer ficar quieto? – pedi enquanto buscava na minha bolsa a chave para abrir as algemas de seus pulsos.

- Só se você me disser onde estamos indo! – revidou. – Porque sinceramente você me algemando, trajando uma roupa de professora de filme pornô isso é coisa que só a minha imaginação cheia de fetiches com você consegue imaginar. – divertiu-se. Rolei de olhos mais uma vez.

- Cala a boca. – exigi, recebendo uma gargalhada dele, enquanto soltava enfim as algemas.

Assim que as mesmas estavam longe de seus pulsos ele os esfregou, tentando aplacar a dor que o ferro causou as suas articulações e veias.

- Então você irá me dizer por que estamos parados aqui? Por que contrabandeou a minha saída do departamento do FBI? Por que das algemas, das mentiras e de todo esse mistério? – pediu urgentemente.

- Por causa disto. – disse lhe entregando as duas cartas de James a ele, enquanto voltava a ligar o carro em direção ao Banco Francês que falava na segunda carta.

Edward leu duas vezes cada um dos papéis, sua expressão poderia se dizer no mínimo surpresa, como se ele tivesse absorvendo tudo o que dizia naquelas linhas.

- Por que ele manteve isso em segredo? Por que não revelou a todos a identidade do infiltrado antes que fosse assassinado? – fora suas duas primeiras perguntas.

- Acredito – comecei. -, e somente isso mesmo: acredito que o infiltrado e Aro Volturi o ameaçaram com a sua própria vida e provavelmente a do filho dele também.

- Com certeza a sua também entrou em cheque. – colocou Edward absorto.

- Eu não sei Edward, somente estou deduzindo que fora isso, mas James em nenhum lugar diz sobre. – expus.

- Sabe – iniciou Edward depois de alguns minutos em silêncio. -, se não fosse o fato de que ele dormiu com você tantas vezes quanto eu, realmente poderia gostar do cara, ele se mostrou uma pessoa excepcionalmente confiável e integra. – ponderou.

- Ele era, por isso o escolhi. – afirmei.

Edward sorriu torto.

- Mas agora ele está morto, e o que você fará, Bella? – questionou com uma curiosidade palpável.

- Eu não sei, mas não acredito que você esteja incluído no meu futuro. – demandei, enquanto estacionava o carro em frente ao tal Banco Francês.

- Não é o que ele diz. – comentou Edward, estendendo os dois papéis para mim.

- James estava enganado. – contrapus, saindo num átimo do automóvel.

Novamente caminhando ao lado de Edward entramos no Banco. Ele não se parecia nenhum pouco com os Bancos normais, não existia caixas ou filas, somente cabines em que funcionários levavam os clientes até a uma sala privada para que eles pudessem acrescentar ou retirar o que quer que fosse de seus cofres.

Rapidamente um senhor de cabelos loiros e gentis olhos azuis veio em nossa direção com um sorriso típico de 'funcionário do mês' estampado em seu rosto.

- Boa tarde, bem vindos ao Banco Francês de Washington. Eu sou Daniel Bennett e serei seu guia hoje. Em que posso ajudá-los? – pediu com a frase decorada.

- É... er... eu tenho uma conta em meu nome, talvez? – disse incerta.

- Algum tipo de herança? – inquiriu Daniel.

- Algo assim. – concordei.

- Me acompanhem. – pediu. – A senhorita teria alguma chave ou número do cofre?

- Uma chave. – afirmei, tirando-a da minha bolsa.

- A senhora seria Isabella Marie Swan-Cullen-_Scott_? – surpreendeu-se o homem encarando a chave e depois meu rosto.

- Swan-Cullen o quê? – perguntou Edward.

- Scott. – respondeu rapidamente. – Fora isso que seu amigo que abriu a conta disse que se chamava. Algo como o nome do seu ex-marido e do atual. – explicou o homem.

- Do ex-marido e do atual? Interessante. – divertiu-se mais uma vez Edward.

- É... este meu amigo era bastante _intenso_. – expus, provocando Edward que somente gargalhou audivelmente.

- Sim, ele vinha semanalmente aqui, sempre acrescentando algo em seu cofre, senhora Swan-Cullen-Scott, acredito que irá herdar uma grande fortuna. – contemplou inocentemente o homem.

- Não acredito que seja isso. – falei sem emoção.

- Bem, de qualquer maneira a senhorita poderia dizer a senha naquela cabine para que eu possa pegar o seu cofre? – pediu indicando uma porta minúscula.

- Claro. – respondi caminhando até a porta.

- Nossas senhas são uma frase, tenho certeza que seu amigo lhe informou. – clarificou o homem.

Rapidamente pensei em tudo o que James havia me escrito em seu bilhete, a senha ele disse que era algo como... _a primeira atividade que fizemos juntos_... isso só podia ser... sorri diante da audácia de James.

- _Por favor, diga a sua senha._ – pediu o sistema automatizado.

- Cabine de tiro é um lugar minúsculo, mas perfeito para ter prazer. – disse, torcendo para que fosse essa a tal senha, uma vez que foi a primeira frase que James me disse depois da nossa primeira aventura sexual, antes mesmo de nos conhecermos.

- _Senha aceita, volte à sala adjacente que um de nossos funcionários irá lhe trazer o seu cofre. _– disse novamente o sistema automatizado.

Voltei à sala surpresa com o sistema do banco, nunca havia visto algo assim antes.

- Eles usam o sistema que os Bancos da Suíça usam. – murmurou Edward, sentado em uma larga poltrona da sala, sozinho. Pelo que parecia o senhor Daniel Bennett já havia saído da sala para buscar o meu cofre. Encarei Edward confusa, como ele sabia desta informação?

- O senhor Bennett me disse. – deu de ombros, enquanto eu me sentava na poltrona ao seu lado. Ficamos em silêncio por alguns segundos, contudo a minha ansiedade estava gritando, me exigindo que eu falasse.

- Você sabia que com o conteúdo deste cofre você estará livre, não é mesmo? – perguntei a Edward.

- Sim, eu pensei nisto. – afirmou. – Assim como a nossa investigação também terá acabado.

- Sim, tudo terá chego ao fim. - concordei

- Inclusive o nosso casamento. – completou tristemente.

- Edward... este não é o momento para discutirmos isso. – falei, no mesmíssimo instante em que o senhor Bennett entrava juntamente com dois seguranças na saleta em que estávamos carregando um carrinho com uma caixa de ferro sobre ela.

- Senhora Swan-Cullen-Scott – começou o funcionário do Banco que havia nos atendido. -, nesta caixa existe o conteúdo de seu cofre, para acessá-la, basta usar a sua chave. Deixaremos à senhora e seu acompanhante a sós; recomendo que tranquem a sala para maior segurança e intimidade. Está sala contém água, café e chá caso precise. – demandou, saindo da saleta acompanhado pelos dois seguranças.

- Edward... você pode... – comecei.

- Trancar a porta? – completou a minha sentença. – Claro Bella. – concordou levantando-se de sua poltrona e trancando a sala, voltando depois para onde eu me encontrava. – Você está pronta para isto? – pediu.

- Sim... vamos fazer logo isso e descobrir de uma vez por todos quem pode ser o infiltrado e porque James tem tanta certeza que é ele. – afirmei colocando a chave que James havia me deixado no local indicado para abrir a caixa de ferro.

Engoli em seco, antes de retirar a tampa da mesma.

Uma infinidade de papéis, documentos se encontrava ali. Dados meticulosamente traçados e as ligações que toda a máfia italiana tinha; quem eram seus membros, como localizá-los, _tudo_. Absolutamente tudo que procuramos durante tanto tempo.

Edward e eu íamos tirando cada pasta e olhando por cima o que continha, e a cada busca nos surpreendendo mais e mais. Fotos, documentos, dados, telefones, CDs de gravação de telefonemas. Um paraíso para qualquer investigador.

James havia conseguido coisas que nem nos meus mais insensatos sonhos seria capaz de imaginar. Tantas perguntas sobre como ele havia reunido tudo aquilo se formava em minha cabeça, contudo, eu não tinha uma resposta para dar sobre este ponto.

- Uau. Definitivamente eu subestimei e muito seu noivo. – comentou Edward, quando lia um relatório sobre os envolvimentos da Máfia Camorra (que de fato existia, a pista falsa que lançaram para nós na Russia, não passou disso: uma maneira de nos enganar) com o crime organizado das grandes cidades dos Estados Unidos, bem como grandes cidades de países da América do Sul, África, Ásia e Oriente Médio. Era um esquema de criminalidade que ultrapassava a esfera federal americana, envolvendo diversos ramos da justiça e da legalidade de suas ações.

Fora só quando conseguimos tirar as quase cinquenta pastas da caixa que uma ultima azul claro escrita com letras garrafais vermelhas: '_confidencial'_, apareceu. Sabíamos do que se tratava: o nome do desgraçado que vinha ajudando estes filhos de uma puta a conseguir tamanho sucesso em seus crimes no nosso país.

- A grande revelação. – sussurrou Edward ao meu lado.

- A grande revelação. – repeti, tirando a grossa pasta do fundo da caixa. Com ela em minhas mãos hesitei, encarando os olhos verdes de Edward, temerosa.

- Nós precisamos descobrir isto, esta pessoa – indicou a pasta. – que fez de sua investigação uma piada, que assassinou James e que me culpou Bella, precisamos saber quem é este filho de uma puta! – exclamou.

- Sim... o _culpado_. – confirmei abrindo enfim a pasta.

_Choque_.

Eu só tinha essa palavra em meu vocabulário no momento para expressar quando vi a foto de quem era o infeliz do delator. Edward expressou seu choque através de uma única frase:

- Caralho! _Eu não acredito!_

.

* * *

_**N/A: **__Hey hey hey meus amores!_

_Eu disse que esse capítulo era intenso? Antes que me questionem porque eu fiz 4 POVs diferentes a resposta é: eu queria dar algumas respostas sem revelar muito, porque... TA-DA... a grande revelação da fic vem no próximo capítulo!_

_Em quem vocês estão apostando? Tem suas sugestões? Suas suspeitas? Quero ver, hein!_

_Ah... antes que vocês comecem a me cobrar o capítulo só vem depois do dia 03/02. Semana que vem estou indo para a Cidade Maravilhosa aka Rio de Janeiro, para umas breves férias, então nem computador eu vou levar... só mesmo meu caderninho de ideias para colocar os últimos planos da substituta em ordem para começar a trabalhar nela, já que o final disto aqui está chegando galopantemente. ;D_

_Eu nem sei o que dizer nesta nota, sinto que falei tudo o que poderia no capítulo... ah... as que estavam com medo de que eu não conseguisse reunir um final feliz para Bella e Edward conseguem ver a luz no fim do túnel? Não foi ele mesmo que matou James, somente o incriminaram, suas Drama Queen's! Eu avisei que tinha tudo em mente!_

_Bom meus amores, eu não estou funcionando muito bem então não sei mais o que dizer aqui. Espero que vocês tenham curtido essa nova reviravolta de __**JUST JUSTICE**__._

_Agradeço imensamente a todos que leram, comentaram, favoritaram, recomendaram, são vocês com estes pequenos gestos que me animam a cada dia escrever mais e mais. Obrigada mesmo por todos que lêem e comentam, e aqueles que não comentam, façam: qualquer palavrinha de incentivo, de apoio, qualquer mínima coisinha é algo imenso para quem escreve._

_Bem... obrigada mais uma vez pelo carinho e atenção de vocês, eu realmente AMO muito cada um de vocês, que me ajudam de maneira desconhecida a superar muitos problemas. Obrigada mesmo!_

_Nos vemos no próximo capítulo! ;D_

_Beijos,_

_Carol._

_.

* * *

_

_**N/B: **__Eu fiquei com desgaste mental aqui, SÉRIO. Desgaste pela Carol mesmo, não por mim. Pra mim é uma delicia ler o desenvolvimento de cada capítulo, ler pequenos trechos que a Carol me grita no twitter pra compartilhar no gtalk ou MSN. Pra mim é uma honra sem igual fazer parte do universo que __**JUST JUSTICE**__ representa nesse fandom, onde Twilight abriu tantas portas. Mas eu confesso, ESSA MULHER É DIVA! HUAUHAHUAAHU! Quase uma Lady Gaga, vocês nem tem ideia [?]._

_Porque assim, quando ela me contou dos "quatro atos" eu achei uma LOUCURA. Porque pensa, são 4 POVS de uma vez só. Edward acabou de ser preso, as leitoras estão com raiva no coração, a Bella já nem tem mais isso (coração, você tá ai? Bate ainda? QUE BOM!), as emoções estão à flor da pele... Alonzo, Victória, luto, bebê chegando, Edward assumindo a culpa e DE REPENTE, ela faz todo mundo abrir a boca. Como disse a ela "O Jacob prendeu, o Eleazar esclareceu, a Bella desconfiou, o Edward se declarou, o James deu as caras, e eis que..." Interrompemos a transmissão para avisar a todos vocês que o infiltrado SÓ DEPOIS DO DIA 03 DE FEVEREIRO! HUAUHAUHAUHAUHAUHA_

_Não, gente... não era a intenção manter esse segredo mais um pouco, porque foram 22 capítulos ENVOLTA do infiltrado, ele merece um desfecho só para ele, né?_

_E a Carol merece férias, então VAI PRO RIO, DRAMAQUEEN, AFOGA O INFILTRADO EM COPACABANA PORQUE É CHIQUE UHAUHAUHAHUAU._

_Parei, parei..._

_Espero que vocês tenham gostado desse capítulo tanto quanto a Carol e eu, e agora a pergunta de dois milhões de dólares (porque um milhão vai pro Edward, porque ele já fez ao Eleazar e um milhão divido com a autora XD): QUEM É O INFILTRADO? Vou ler suas reviews com carinho (inclusive, agradeço a todos que deixam, porque se como beta já fico feliz, imaginam a Carol?) e CONTINUEM ENVIANDO! Reviews são combustível e amor! _

_Nos vemos em fevereiro!_

_Bjos,_

_Tod._

_.

* * *

_

**Quer fazer uma pobre autora feliz? oO**

**Deixa uma review para mim, dizendo se você gostou, ou se odiou, se você tem alguma sugestão! Pois sugestões e palpites aqui são fundamentais! *.***

**Ficarei encantada em ler!**

**É isso meus amores, obrigada novamente pelo carinho por essa minha fic.**

**Amo vocês!  
**.

* * *

ps.: o que todo mundo espera desde o inicio desta fic. Infiltrado vamos descobrir quem é você, seu vagabundo, desgraçado, que só trás desgraça para essa fic! ;D


	24. Confiança versus Traição

_**DISCLAIMER: **__Eu não sou proprietária ou dona da saga __**TWILIGHT**__, todos os personagens e algumas características são de autoria e obra de Stephenie Meyer. Mas a temática, o enredo, e tudo mais que contém na fanfiction __**JUST JUSTICE**__, é de minha autoria. Dessa maneira ela é propriedade __minha__, e qualquer cópia, adaptação, tradução, postagem ou afins sem a minha autorização será denunciado sem piedade. Obrigada pela atenção.__  
__.

* * *

_

_**N/A: **__Olá meus amores!_

_Como todo mundo está? Desesperados por este capítulo, capítulo que enfim será revelado tudo... *HUAHUAHUA*_

_Demorei a atualizar, porque primeiro me dediquei a __**TEENAGE DREAM**__ que havia deixado ao relento, e ainda assim no meio disso tudo a ideia da substituta de __**JUST JUSTICE**__ exigiu um pouco a minha atenção, depois decidi escrever uma one-shot de Dia dos Namorados, __**LILY VALENTINE **__que quem ainda não leu (http:/_www**(PONTO)**fanfiction**(PONTO)**_net/s/6741736/1/LILY_VALENTINE). _

_Neste capítulo temos as respostas finais sobre tudo o que aconteceu, como se desencadeou e o porquê daquele infiltrado. Que convenhamos foi difícil até mesmo para eu decidir quem colocaria, mas isso eu conto lá no final, porque tá todo mundo ansioso para ler a fic não minhas palavras._

_Obrigada a todos, por tudo o que me proporcionam. Obrigada realmente para quem lê, comenta ou não, favorita, recomenda, é cada gesto minúsculo deste que me deixa mais e mais feliz em escrever isto aqui._

_**AGRADEÇO MAIS UMA VEZ PELO CARINHO IMENSO DE VOCÊS.  
OBRIGADA MESMO POR TUDO, AMO MUITO CADA UM DE VOCÊS  
POR FAZER ISSO AQUI ALGO ESPECIAL PARA MIM.**_

_Boa leitura e nos falamos mais adiante. ;D_

_.

* * *

_

**JUST JUSTICE**

capítulo vinte e três  
Confiança versus Traição

.

"_**Quanto maior a confiança, maior a traição"**__**  
**__- __Lex Luthor __-_

.

_Edward Cullen_

_._

Inacreditável. Essa era a única reação que conseguia ter ao ver, com esses olhos que Deus me deu, enquanto analisava a imagem, ou melhor, as imagens que estavam naquela pasta nas mãos de Bella diante de nossos olhos.

- Edward! – exclamou Bella, antes de perder as forças em suas pernas e quase vir ao chão, o que felizmente foi impossibilitado por eu tê-la segurando.

- Bella, fica calma, você não pode passar nervoso. – titubeei tolamente.

- Como Edward? Você está vendo a mesma coisa do que eu! – brandiu agitando a pasta que estava em sua mão tremula. – James... James... James antes de... – engoliu em seco. – antes de morrer disse que o... disse que o desgraçado era alguém próximo a mim... mas... _Oh meu Deus! _– exclamou nervosa. – Eu não imaginava que seriam... que seriam _eles_. – disse acima de um sussurro.

- Acredite, estou tão ou mais surpreso do que você... querendo ou não... _caralho_... – tomei uma respiração profunda, fechando meus olhos e colocando meus pensamentos em ordem, sentando-me no sofá ao lado de Bella. – Carlisle, meu... _irmão_... Jacob, meu melhor amigo e... puta que pariu, Riley? Bella, nunca imaginei que fossem três. _Três_! O que faremos? – perguntei atordoado, abaixando a minha cabeça e enterrando meus dedos em meus cabelos.

Era uma realidade que infelizmente eu não queria nenhum pouco acreditar ou aceitar. Nunca foi um só infiltrado como Thompson, Eleazar, Bella e eu supúnhamos, sempre foram três. Três traidores que estavam junto à gente, próximos a nós, sejam por laços familiares, como no meu caso, como também pessoas próximas a nós e ligados por laços de amizade, como Jacob, mas e Riley, o que ele tinha haver com tudo isso? A resposta porque Riley estava entre um dos suspeitos veio dos lábios de Bella que soluçava silenciosamente.

- Riley. – brandiu lentamente. – Riley foi... foi... meu padrinho no FBI... eu... eu não acredito que ele... Oh meu Deus. – soluçou.

Instantaneamente me recordei de Bella me dizer a mesma coisa, a mim e a Carlisle no telefone em Veneza, quando descobrimos o verdadeiro nome de Aro Volturi.

Carlisle. Quem diz que ele não deu aquela pista com segundas intenções, ou então que ela não fosse falsa, mas sim uma maneira de fazer com que prestássemos atenção em um só ponto.

Suspirei pesadamente.

Tudo bem, falsa não era, tínhamos pesquisado, procurado e conseguimos confirmar que aquilo era verídico, mas porque meu irmão, uma pessoa que teve a mesma educação que eu se vendeu a algo tão grotesco como isso.

- Bella – comecei lentamente. – você percebeu como os três estão diretamente ligados a nós e a todas as pessoas que trabalharam na investigação? – questionei lentamente.

- Co-como assim? – Bella inquiriu visivelmente confusa.

- Acompanha o meu raciocínio – pedi, virando o meu corpo para olhar em seu rosto que era uma máscara ainda de surpresa. – Carlisle é meu irmão, assim querendo ou não ele mantém o contato com alguém da equipe de crimes organizados, ele tem a chave do meu apartamento, podendo entrar e sair de lá a qualquer momento, eu estando lá ou não... e bem... assim como você eu posso ter levado um pouco de trabalho para casa. – expliquei lentamente, envergonhado de ter feito algo tão tolo como isso. – Entretanto, essa não é a única ligação de Carlisle com alguém que trabalhava diretamente com o caso, ele é noivo de Esme, e nós dois sabemos que Esme esteve bastante envolvida em toda historia desde o assassinato de Thompson.

- O mesmo vale para Jacob – interpôs Bella, acompanhando certeiramente meu pensamento. – Ele que indicou o seu nome a Thompson e a Eleazar, que pediram referencias ao seu irmão. A sua vinda para cá foi estratégica, sabiam que nós compartilhamos um passado, e que eventualmente ele iria atrapalhar qualquer operação que iniciássemos, porque tínhamos assuntos inacabados. – fechou os olhos, tomando uma respiração profunda. Retornou a abri-los fitando com certo desespero os meus. – Era a distração perfeita para eles, que nós trabalhássemos juntos, porque assim não focaríamos no mesmo ponto. Focaríamos no nosso casamento e deixaríamos um pouco de lado toda a investigação. – disse soando derrotada.

Tentei não me concentrar naquilo que Bella disse, se esse era o motivo real, eles sabiam muito bem, antes de qualquer pessoa, que nós tínhamos algo a mais. Tentei me concentrar em outros motivos.

- Jacob, como chefe do departamento tinha, mesmo que seja parcialmente, conhecimento de todas as atividades da nossa seção, e quem diz que não foi implantada uma escuta na sala de Eleazar, e assim sabia tudo o que conversávamos lá, seja confidencial ou não? – questionei retoricamente. – Sem pontuar que a noiva de Jacob, Leah, é médica legista da mesma equipe que Esme, e consequentemente tinham o mesmo contato com os relatórios de perícia que ela.

- E um acesso extremamente mais fácil a casa de Sam Uley. – completou Bella. – Leah era prima da noiva de Sam, Emily.

- Mas e Riley? – questionei ainda atordoado, tentando interligar todos aqueles pontos.

Bella riu sem humor, ela já tinha feito esta ligação também.

- Riley é namorado a mais de cinco anos de Heidi Collins. – disse lentamente.

- Da equipe de ciberguerra, antes chefiada por Sam e depois por ela e James. – completei. – Caralho! Um plano muito bem elaborado.

- Aham, você vê o esquema malicioso e podre que foi criado diante de nossos olhos, mas que fomos muito obtusos a ver? – perguntou retoricamente Bella ainda perturbada.

- Bem diante de nossos olhos. – concordei. – Mas como James conseguiu chegar a esses nomes, como ele desconfiou dos três e eventualmente descobriu que os três eram os infiltrados? – perguntei ainda confuso.

- Só tem uma maneira de descobrirmos. – anuiu Bella, dando de ombros e indicando a pasta que estava em suas mãos.

Passamos as próximas duas horas lendo todos os relatórios que James havia deixado. Como havíamos suposto as ligações entre os três com os acontecimentos e eventualmente com nós; era da maneira que tínhamos deduzido. Contudo, descobrimos que Jacob escondia do conhecimento de todos a uma graduação em Sistemas de Informática pela _The George Washington University_, por isso ele conseguia acesso a alguns dados dos nossos computadores e conseguia fazer as ligações ao _il dio_, de maneira que nunca conseguíamos decodificar ou descobrir de onde vinha. Ele pelo que James constatou era um gênio em programas de espionagem. Além do fator de ter _hackeado_ todos os computadores dos envolvidos nas investigações, seja pessoal, como o profissional.

O esquema era tão bem montado, que seria impossível localizar falhas ou eventuais erros, mas como nem tudo é perfeito, James, usando de sua excepcional habilidade em computadores, inteligência e um pouco de astúcia por estar de certo modo envolvido com a família Giordano, conseguiu descobrir todo o plano, infelizmente seus esforços lhe custaram à vida, mas pelo menos ele havia conseguido deixar, pelo menos um pouco, algo para nos basear.

Bella lia com fervor todos os dossiês, artigos, relatórios, e frases soltas que James havia nos deixado, tanto na pasta dos suspeitos, quanto nas outras pastas de suas investigações. Era um plano tão sórdido que essas explicações simplesmente nos pegou totalmente desprevenidos.

- Parece que Riley era o chefe do esquema. – comentou Bella, submersa num artigo sobre seu padrinho na polícia federal americana. – Ele recrutou primeiro Jacob e depois Carlisle, ele não queria recrutar seu irmão, mas parece que seu irmão descobriu todo o esquema e iria denunciá-lo, mas ele tinha algo contra ele ou algo assim, e deste modo praticamente o obrigou a participar de tudo. – dizia, ainda com os olhos atentos sobre o documento. – Na realidade, seu irmão nunca fez muita coisa a não ser passar algumas informações suas à eles. Carlisle não passava de um simples peão. Era um nada, em todo o esquema.

- Ao contrário de Jacob. – contrapus, lendo o relatório sobre o responsável por apresentar Bella a mim. – Segundo James, ele era quase como um capataz, ou usando seus termos, era como um cavalo ou bispo: ele que invadia os sistemas, plantava as pistas falsas, manipulava Royce King na Itália para trabalhar nos planos de Aro, e eventualmente prestando algum serviço a eles por lá, e Jake também executava as ordens. – disse sem emoção.

- _Executava_ as ordens? – perguntou Bella surpresa, levantando a cabeça para me encarar.

- Aham... ele que deu fim a vida de Thompson, Sam Uley e a noiva, e muito provavelmente James. – explanei perplexo, entregando a Bella as informações que James havia reunido sobre as mortes e como Jacob as havia executado e depois manipulado os relatórios da perícia para que não o incriminassem.

- Isso significa que ele que alterou os vídeos de segurança do departamento. – expôs Bella. – Capacidade para isso ele tinha, como conseguimos confirmar aqui, e deve ter sido relativamente fácil para ele conseguir retirar algumas balas do seu revólver sem que você percebesse, já que estava desacordado e quando desse falta disso você já estaria preso. – ponderou.

- Eu confiei em Jacob – refleti. – nós dois confiamos e ele traiu, a nós dois. Como pudemos ser tão... _idiotas_? – disse soando mais como uma pergunta.

- Ele sabia que estávamos centrados demais em nosso próprio drama do passado para perceber a arquitetação de tudo as nossas costas. – comentou Bella. – Maldição! Ele trouxe você a Washington exatamente com essa intenção, a de me distrair. – revoltou.

- O que significa que você estava bem próxima a colocar as mãos no chefe dele ou até mesmo nele ou em Riley.

Bella deu de ombros, enterrando seu rosto em suas mãos enquanto pensava.

- Eu não sei o que faremos. – explanou Bella, alguns minutos depois. – Eles plantaram escutas em todas as salas, assim como grampearam os telefones, tanto nossos e de nossa equipe, quanto o de Eleazar; como vamos informar que conseguimos chegar aos nomes desses... – engoliu em seco. – _desgraçados_?

- Eu não faço ideia. – afirmei, fechando meus olhos apertando com meus dedos minhas pálpebras.

Ficamos longos minutos em silêncio, contemplando o que faríamos a seguir.

- De uma maneira ou de outra teremos que informar a Eleazar. – expôs Bella acima de um sussurro.

- Sim... de uma maneira ou de outra. – concordei pensativo.

- Mas como? – perguntou retoricamente, levantando-se do sofá e começando a caminhar pela saleta do banco francês em que nos encontrávamos.

Sentei corretamente no sofá, apoiando minha cabeça no encosto e encarando o teto de madeira da sala. Estávamos ali no mínimo por duas horas e meia, e não víamos como poderíamos sair daquela situação.

Havia se passado longos minutos, provavelmente uns quinze antes que Bella falasse:

- Jasper trocou o número de seu celular recentemente... algo como clonaram o telefone dele... será que Jacob ou Riley o grampearam? – questionou Bella que mordiscava com certa força seu lábio inferior.

- O agente Whitlock trocou o número do seu celular? – surpreendi.

- Humm, sim... você não tinha conhecimento disso? – inquiriu Bella.

- Não. Quando foi isso? Eu já havia sido preso? – perguntei animado com a prerrogativa que tínhamos uma maneira de informar alguém que poderia nos ajudar.

- Sim? Não? Talvez? – ponderou Bella. – Realmente eu não sei, as últimas semanas andam sendo bastante anormais.

- De qualquer maneira. Como conseguimos entrar em contato com Jasper? Seu telefone está grampeado e eu estou sem o meu. – expus.

- Talvez o senhor Bennett não se incomode em me emprestar seu telefone. – comentou astutamente Bella.

Sorri torto para Isabella Swan-Cullen, a minha esposa. Reação rapidamente imitada por ela.

- Você é um perigo para os homens. – explanei divertido, recebendo uma piscadela dela, antes que caminhasse até a porta da saleta para pedir o favor ao senhor Bennett.

Bella demorou pouco mais de dois minutos. Definitivamente não podia se subestimar o poder de persuasão daquela mulher. Notei ela buscando algo em sua bolsa, imediatamente uma ideia me ocorreu.

- Bella, você não pode ligar seu celular. Se você o fizer, Jacob pode, em questão de segundos, identificar pelo GPS onde você está, assim nada disso terá servido de alguma coisa. – falei derrotado.

- Sorte a nossa que eu mantenho o telefone de todos os meus agentes e pessoas em que posso recorrer em momentos de crise da maneira antiga. – sorriu maliciosa, retirando de sua bolsa uma pequena agenda de endereços de couro marrom.

_Garota esperta_.

Assim que localizou o telefone de Jasper, discou rapidamente no teclado _touchscreen_ do telefone do funcionário do banco, colocando em seguida no viva-voz. No terceiro toque o agente Whitlock atendeu.

- _Whitlock_. – brandiu com sua voz firme, porém desconfiada pelo número desconhecido.

- Jasper? É a Bella. – revelou-se rapidamente a morena.

- _Bella!_ – exclamou o loiro surpreso. – _Pelo amor de Deus, onde você está? Jacob colocou um alerta máximo, porque você saiu do departamento na companhia de Edward Cullen, que é suspeito de traição. O que está acontecendo?_ – inquiriu atordoado o loiro.

- Jazz, calma. Edward não está me usando como isca para fugir, e também nem eu e ele estamos pensando em boicotar o departamento. – explicou de maneira concisa. – Onde você está? –perguntou Bella sem rodeios.

Jasper hesitou por três segundos antes de responder.

- _Estou chegando a minha casa. _– respondeu incomodado.

- Alice está com você? – questionou sem rodeios Bella. A olhei sobressaltado. Alice estava com Jasper indo para casa dele? Por quê? Inquiri Bella com um olhar, esta rolou de olhos e deu de ombros dizendo que não era nada demais.

- _Er... hum..._ – começou Jasper, mas a morena a minha frente o interrompeu.

- Eu sei que vocês estão tendo um... _caso_, não vou denunciá-los a ninguém Jasper, estamos em um momento de crise. – disse com urgência Bella. – Você está ou não com a agente Brandon?

Surpreendentemente não foi a voz de Jasper que ouvi, mas sim a de Alice.

- _Oi Bella._ – disse timidamente com a sua voz de soprano.

- Alice. – cumprimentou Bella, sem muita emoção. – Fico imensamente feliz que os dois estejam juntos neste momento, vocês são os melhores estrategistas de todo o FBI. Nossa situação mudou, temos o nome, ou melhor, os nomes dos infiltrados.

- _O quê?_ – surpreenderam-se em uníssono Jasper e Alice.

- Exato. – hesitou um segundo. – Edward e eu seguimos uma pista e conseguimos encontrar uma verdadeira mina sobre esses desgraçados. O único problema é que todos nossos telefones estão grampeados, como também existe escutas em nossas salas no departamento, assim como na de Eleazar. – explicou Bella.

- _Caralho!_ – exclamou Jasper. – _E o que fazemos? Quem são essas pessoas?_ – inquiriu.

- Não quero revelar isto por telefone, por precaução, contudo preciso que vocês contatem, de maneira discreta, Emmett e Rosalie, os dois são bons em casos de intervenção e se for possível também Angela e Ben; e vocês venham imediatamente para o Banco Francês, no _Capitol Hill_. – instruiu.

- _Ok._ – disse Jasper.

- Peça que alguém fique de olho em Eleazar para que ele não tenha contato com ninguém, se ele tiver, alguém está autorizado a intervir. Peça que o leve para o _Renaissance Washington Hotel_, logo nós quatro estaremos chegando lá com as provas. – comandou Bella, cheia de autoridade.

- _Eleazar tem algo haver com isso tudo? Seria ele o infiltrado? _– perguntou lentamente Alice.

- Não. Mas precisamos do Eleazar, ele precisa ter conhecimento de todo esquema. – explanou Bella.

- _Ok._ – disse novamente Jasper. – _Emmett e Rosalie estão próximos de onde estamos, nos encontraremos com eles, passaremos as informações e estaremos ai o mais rápido que pudermos. _– anuiu.

- Estaremos a sua espera. Qualquer coisa diga que vieram ver a senhora – Bella sorriu, seu primeiro sorriso genuíno desde que iniciara a conversa. – Swan-Cullen-Scott.

- _Swan-Cullen-Scott?_ – perguntou Alice, num misto de surpresa e divertimento.

- Uma brincadeira da nossa fonte. – afirmou Bella, antes de encerrar a ligação sem nenhuma despedida.

Ela admirou pensativa os inúmeros papéis que estavam distribuídos sobre as duas mesas e as cadeiras da sala.

- Precisamos fazer pelo menos uma cópia de segurança. – meditou Bella.

Felizmente a saleta do Banco Francês, como possivelmente teve sua inspiração nos bancos Suíços, disponibilizavam uma máquina para fazer cópias, como também para destruir qualquer documento comprometedor. Nos próximos minutos Bella e eu nos revezamos em tirar cópias do que seria essencial Eleazar analisar, para que depois conseguíssemos trazê-lo até o banco e ele apreender todos aqueles documentos como prova e usar no inquérito preliminar contra Jake, Carlisle e Riley.

Eu podia ver o escândalo que seria toda aquela história. Dois agentes da Interpol e o chefe do departamento do FBI de Washington envolvidos com o inimigo número um da justiça americana. Um dos maiores gangster atuando nos EUA.

Inimigo este que liderava uma das organizações criminosas mais perigosas do mundo, envolvidos em casos de tráfico de armas, drogas e possivelmente mulheres; responsável por uma rede de prostituição que se alastrava por toda Itália e Europa, como também controlavam todo o esquema de jogos ilegais em cerca de vinte países diferentes, entre eles Espanha, Portugal, Alemanha, Holanda, Inglaterra, China, as duas Coréias, Brasil, Argentina, Colômbia, Chile, México, Canadá e os Estados Unidos. Sem contar com mais uma série de crimes que James não havia conseguido reunir provas concretas, como a exploração do trabalho infantil nos continentes asiático e africano.

A veia criminosa era como uma erva daninha em todo esquema jurídico e policial de todo mundo, uma vez que reunia pessoas de alto escalão como infiltrados. Eu conseguia visualizar inúmeras dificuldades em conseguir extinguir o domínio da Camorra e de Aro Volturi em todo o globo terrestre.

"_Não é a toa que ele se ache o próprio Deus. Ele tem praticamente todos os governos em sua mão."_ – refleti, enquanto ajudava Bella a separar em duas pastas as cópias que tínhamos feito. Havíamos concordado que uma iria com Jasper e Alice e outra com nós, caso alguém fosse interceptado e não conseguisse chegar ao _Renaissance Hotel_.

Ainda não conseguia compreender como meu irmão, Carlisle, se envolveu em um esquema tão sórdido e podre como este. O que poderia Riley ter contra ele, para que se vendesse de maneira tão vil e torpe a criminalidade? O que é que Carlisle escondia? Será que fizera algo criminoso nos seus anos de FBI ou já teria sido na Interpol?

Pela primeira vez em toda a minha vida, me via diante de um enigma sobre meu irmão que não conseguia responder. Carlisle sempre fora de uma certa maneira um exemplo para mim, mas onde ele havia mudado? Quando havia se tornado essa pessoa que neste momento eu já não conhecia tão bem?

A decepção de nossos pais estampou meus olhos. Eu podia ver claramente os dois totalmente perturbados com essa revelação. Eles já tinham ficado comovidos quando fui acusado injustamente de assassinato e traição, imagine quando souberem que Carlisle confabulava com criminosos? Seria um golpe grande, que não queria sequer imaginar a reação dos dois.

Na outra ponta desse triângulo, tinha Jacob. Jacob sempre fora um amigo excepcional, leal e principalmente justo, o que havia acontecido para que ele se transformasse da noite para o dia nesta pessoa tão insensível, pérfido, tão injusto. Quando ele mudara? Por que aceitara fazer parte desse plano terrível e inescrupuloso? O que tinham usado contra ele? James não havia conseguido identificar os motivos de Jacob para se tornar um dos traidores, abstivera-se a dizer que era uma pessoa inteligente, bastante astuta e principalmente vingativo, contudo não conseguia traçar um por que.

Terá Riley encontrado algo contra Jacob, assim como encontrou contra Carlisle, desta maneira o chantageado para que assim colaborasse em trair toda a nação? E se fora isto o que ele poderia ter encontrado contra Jake? Eu mesmo não conseguia vê-lo fazendo mal a uma mosca, como ele poderia ter cometido algo, digamos, ilegal ou impróprio?

Bella conhecia Jake desde criança. Eu o conhecia há bons anos, e da mesma maneira que ela eu não conseguia ver como ele se encaixava nesta história, se tornando este; segundo James afirmava, um assassino frio e calculista que não pensava duas vezes em tirar a vida de alguém que estava próximo a descobrir quem ele era ou em que estava envolvido.

Thompson fora o primeiro a fazer a ligação entre Riley Clark e Jacob Black, porém não conseguiu encontrar Carlisle antes de ser brutalmente morto por Jake.

Sam Uley havia chegado ao nome de Jake, Royce King e Carlisle, e pelas pesquisas de James estava prestes a fazer a conexão destes com Riley, quando Jacob recebeu ordens, provavelmente de Riley, para dar um fim à vida do homem que o sucedeu na chefia da subseção de crimes cibernéticos.

James, pelo que parecia, há tempos tinha feito a ligação, mas ainda reunia provas suficientes para usar contra dos três, sem que fosse prejudicado ou investigado. Se Thompson tivesse feito a ligação antes e informado Eleazar ou Bella tudo isso teria sido evitado, e estes três assassinatos de pessoas do FBI não teriam ocorrido.

O outro lado da hipotenusa deste triângulo estava completamente obscura. Não existia um registro sequer que ligava Riley aos mafiosos italianos e consequentemente Aro Volturi. James tentara todas as ligações possíveis, desde familiares, quanto comerciais, e não encontrara nada.

A única coisa que havia conseguido supor, e ainda assim existia uma grande lacuna, é que seu pai possa ter trabalhado durante dois verões para uma família de Trindad no Colorado, estado onde segundo os registros públicos Arthur Lewis nasceu. Entretanto James havia abandonado essa questão, quando verificou que a idade do pai de Riley era a mesma que de Arthur Lewis, e quando Joshua Clark, pai de Riley prestou estes serviços, Arthur já havia se mudado para Turin, na Itália, com Sulpicia, sua esposa e mãe de suas filhas.

Sendo assim nenhuma ligação evidente.

Estava tão submerso nas minhas próprias reflexões que me assustei quando bateram na porta da saleta onde estávamos no Banco Francês. Havia se passado quase quarenta e cinco minutos desde que Bella havia falado com Alice e Jasper.

Com seus saltos batendo contra o piso de madeira da sala, Bella foi até a porta ver quem era, e pelo tom de sua conversa era o tal senhor Bennett, lhe informando que um casal estava perguntando sobre ela, imediatamente esta deu autorização para que viessem até ali. Em questão de segundos Jasper e Alice entravam na saleta em que se encontrava a Bella e a mim, em seguida a morena fechando a porta.

- O que está acontecendo? – Alice inquiriu. – Por que você tirou Edward do departamento com uma desculpa esfarrapada?

Bella suspirou pesadamente entregando a Alice e a Jasper as duas cartas que James havia lhe deixado. Os dois ficaram intrigados com o conteúdo daqueles dois papeis, mas antes que pudessem fazer qualquer comentário Bella já começou explicando o que encontramos guardado naquele banco e o que significava tudo aquilo.

Jasper e Alice ficaram estupefatos com tamanha encrenca que James tinha descoberto e que havia deixado de herança para nós.

- Como vocês estão? – questionou Jasper, visivelmente preocupado.

- Em choque. – explanou Bella.

- Querendo ou não os três são extremamente próximos de nós. – comentei. – Jacob é nosso amigo há anos, Carlisle meu irmão e Riley padrinho de Bella no FBI. Tudo foi bem arquitetado e executado. – expliquei. – Era impossível levantar qualquer dúvida sobre eles, e da maneira como agiam, nunca imaginavam que seriam descobertos.

- É quase um golpe de estado. Parece que a própria justiça está se deteriorando por dentro. É meio que inacreditável. – expôs Jasper visivelmente aturdido.

- Uma traição imensa. – pontuei, antes de enterrar meu rosto em minhas mãos.

Um silêncio pesado tomou toda a sala. Fora Alice que sabiamente o quebrou.

- O que faremos? – questionou. – Vocês não nos fizeram vir aqui e executar um plano maluco só para isso.

- Não. – concordou Bella. – Não sabemos se Jacob, Carlisle ou Riley colocaram alguém para nos seguir – apontou de mim para ela. -, ou se estão vigiando a nós ou o banco, então precisamos despistá-los.

"Jazz, você vai pedir _educadamente_" – Bella deu uma piscadela para o loiro, que riu silenciosamente. – "para que lhe deixem usar a garagem do prédio, e com isso Alice irá descer até o subsolo, como seu cabelo é castanho e sua pele clara, você de longe e pelo vidro escuro vai se parecer comigo, mas qualquer coisa, prenda seu cabelo e use óculos escuros, para acharem que você sou eu." – justificou Bella.

"Vocês ficarão rodando a cidade por uns dez, quinze minutos tentando, evidentemente, afastar qualquer pessoa que os esteja seguindo para depois seguirem para o _Renaissance_ onde..." – Alice interrompeu.

- Rosalie e Angela estão com Eleazar. – sorriu por ser prestativa.

- Isso, Alice. – concordou Bella. – Trinta minutos depois que vocês saírem daqui Edward e eu deixaremos o banco, possivelmente se tiver alguém nos seguindo não terá tanta paciência em nos esperar. Nisso vocês irão pedir para que Emmett e Ben fiquem próximos ao banco, caso algum problema aconteça. – explicou confiante.

- É uma boa estratégia, Bella. – concordou Jasper. – Mas não seria mais efetivo se Edward fosse comigo buscar o carro e no subsolo trocasse de lugar com Alice? – propôs o loiro.

Bella sorriu largamente.

- Por isso que é você quem planeja as operações. – elogiou Bella do jeito dela.

Jasper sorriu com o elogio. Era a primeira vez que o via sorrindo e pude notar em seu queixo uma cicatriz que nunca tinha reparado, provavelmente de seus anos nas últimas guerras, contra o talibã e contra a resistência do Iraque de Saddam Hussein.

Com alguns acertos definidos Jasper e eu deixamos Alice e Bella na saleta para ir buscar o carro e de maneira bastante 'convincente' conseguimos que o gerente do banco – que estava esperando nós quatro sair para fechar o mesmo – que precisávamos usar a garagem.

O agente Jasper Whitlock era muitíssimo bem treinado e desconfiado de tudo e de todos, e nessa conta se pode colocar até a sua própria sombra, por isso tomando um cuidado, que nunca considerei sequer possível, onde constituiu em esperarmos pelo menos dez minutos para entrar no carro, uma vez que ficamos vigiando e observando qualquer mudança comportamental dos transeuntes, e depois quando já estávamos dentro do carro, aguardou mais uns cinco minutos, antes de enfim, começar a rodar pelas ruas nos arredores do banco e depois de mais quinze minutos antes de entrar no estacionamento devolta.

Realmente nunca imaginei que uma operação de certo modo secreta demorasse tanto tempo para ser executada, nunca havia feito dessa maneira, sempre optando por agir com rapidez, o que do meu modo era efetivo, mas na situação atual deixei que Jasper tomasse conta do seu jeito.

No subsolo do prédio onde ficava o Banco Francês, Bella, Alice e mais dois seguranças do banco nos esperavam. Vi as duas mulheres trocar um olhar, antes que Alice viesse em direção ao carro, mas invés de entrar na porta do passageiro que mantinha aberta para ela, ela abriu uma das portas de trás e entrou rapidamente colocando um enorme óculos escuro e prendendo seus cabelos.

De longe Alice parecia mesmo com Bella.

Com um simples aceno entre Bella e Jasper, este rapidamente colocou o carro em movimento enquanto Bella e eu retornávamos para a sede do banco, para esperar o momento em que deveríamos sair dali e ir ao encontro dos agentes de nossa equipe e de nosso chefe, o Secretário de Defesa.

Os minutos pareciam tortuosamente lentos, o crepúsculo que banhava o céu quando Jasper e eu fomos buscar o carro, a muito tinha se escondido dando espaço para a escuridão da noite. O frio ainda era cortante e tomava toda Washington, contudo era uma noite extremamente clara, poucas estrelas brilhavam no céu, como constatei de uma grande janela da recepção do banco, assim como a lua minguante brilhava somente um traço. Era uma noite linda.

- Está na hora de nós irmos. – disse Bella suavemente tocando meu joelho onde imediatamente senti aquela famosa corrente elétrica que partilhávamos correr por todo meu corpo.

- Nervosa? – perguntei a minha esposa, pelo menos juridicamente.

- Um pressentimento estranho. – comentou distraidamente Bella, analisando a rua em que ficava o banco e que agora se encontrava deserta.

- Bella – enlacei nossos dedos, encarando seus olhos castanhos como chocolate derretido. -, vai dar tudo certo. – sorri amigavelmente.

- É. – limitou-se a dizer, ainda com uma expressão atemorizada, levantando-se do sofá em que estávamos sentados, desvinculando assim nossos dedos. – Temos que ir. – disse, tentando soar segura.

- Bella? – chamei, me levantando e pegando a pasta que iríamos levar. Ela olhou para mim com um olhar frio. – Eu te amo. – murmurei. Bella acenou com a cabeça, mas não disse nada, sequer expressou qualquer sentimento sobre o que eu disse.

Com pedidos de agradecimentos ao gerente e alguns funcionários do banco, saímos lado a lado pelo saguão do banco indo assim para rua gélida e bem iluminada em que se localizava o banco que estávamos.

Utilizei-me do método de Jasper Whitlock de olhar atentamente todas as pessoas que andavam em torno de onde Bella tinha estacionado o carro, a mais ou menos uns duzentos metros da entrada do Banco Francês.

Após verificar que não tinha nada suspeito próximo a nós, seguimos em direção ao carro, já havíamos antes concordado que eu dirigiria – uma vez que tinha mais perícia no volante do que Bella – enquanto ela seguiria no banco do passageiro, para não chamar muita a atenção como no caso de Jasper e Alice.

Como havíamos combinado anteriormente ficamos rodando os arredores do _Capitol Hill_ para despistar qualquer pessoa que eventualmente estivesse nos seguindo, mas como logo eu e Bella notamos não tinha o porquê daquele cuidado demasiado.

Foi quando já estávamos indo em direção a rua em que ficava o _Renaissance Washington Hotel_, entrando em uma rua de acesso a avenida que ficava o Hotel, que àquela hora se encontrava praticamente deserto atrás do Capitólio que aconteceu o pandemônio.

A rua estava fechada por alguns carros e assim que entramos nesta, a outra ponta rapidamente foi fechada por mais outros carros, literalmente nos encurralando. Bella olhou assustada para mim, da mesma maneira que olhei para ela.

- Eles sabem. – sussurrou antes de nosso carro começar a ser alvejado por tiros.

Senti o carro abaixar num rompante quando algumas balas acertaram os pneus. O carro de Bella era parcialmente blindado, como rapidamente notei, sem hesitar a abracei abaixando nossas cabeças no exato momento em que estilhaços de vidro caiam sobre nós, senti minhas mãos e nuca – únicas partes descobertas – se cortarem com o contato do vidro.

- Cadê seu revólver? – perguntei com urgência a Bella.

- No... no porta-luvas, junto com o seu. – disse aos gritos.

Fiquei curioso para saber como ela havia conseguido acesso ao meu, mas essa questão perguntaria em outra ocasião, e agindo com uma rapidez inumana abri o porta-luvas e retirei os dois revolveres. Felizmente ambos estavam carregados e sem sua trava de segurança, pelo que parecia Bella esperava que as coisas complicassem.

Com as duas armas em punho, desferi tiros em direção daqueles que haviam sido dirigidos a nós, mas com a escuridão da noite e da rua – depois que alguém havia acertado um tiro nas luminárias desta – não sabia afirmar se estava acertando alguma coisa.

Percebi que havia parado o carro próximo a um imenso muro do Capitólio, era uma segurança para nós. Informei por meio de gestos e gritos meu plano, no mesmo instante em que a morena depositava a pasta com as provas que havíamos tirado cópia sob seu banco e pegava o seu revolver que entregava a ela.

Bella foi a primeira a sair, já que o muro estava ao seu lado. Conforme ela saia vários tiros foram desferidos sobre ela, errando por milímetros. Sem demoras a segui, fazendo sua proteção. Um tiro acertou meu ombro, ou algo assim, já que sentia uma dor lacerante no lado esquerdo.

- Edward. – choramingou Bella.

Uma nova rajada de tiros foi disparada em nossa direção, felizmente todos errando. Comecei a atirar em direção. Infelizmente a munição de minha pistola automática calibre trinta e oito, acabou. Frustrado, joguei a arma no chão pegando a de Bella, que me entregou sem titubear.

Senti um novo tiro me acertando desta vez no músculo da minha coxa. A dor fora mais lacerante que a anterior, porém tentei ignorá-la disparando os treze tiros restantes dos dezesseis da arma de Bella.

Foi com um sentimento de incapacidade que joguei o revolver de Bella ao chão junto ao meu e mesmo com a dor em meu ombro e em minha coxa direita tentei proteger Bella.

Uma risada fria próxima a nós nos assustou. Imediatamente Bella e eu procuramos a origem do som, nos surpreendendo ao ver Jacob, imperturbável, próximo a nós.

- Jake. – sussurrou Bella, com a boca visivelmente seca.

- Vejo que vocês descobriram algo que não deveriam. – falou divertido. – Tsick, tsick, e olha que achei que os dois ficariam muito concentrados em seu próprio drama.

- _Jake_. – chamou outra vez Bella, acima de um sussurro.

- É, Bella! – exclamou rudemente. – Sempre soube que vocês tinham algo mais do que diziam, foi bem fácil descobrir isso quando, logo depois do casamento dos dois, em que os embebedei , e vocês simplesmente abriram a matraca revelando o segredinho sujo que tinham...

"Sério que vocês acharam que eu não tinha percebido que algo havia mudado na relação de vocês?" – riu sem humor. – "Vocês sempre se acharam os mais inteligentes, os melhores, só porque conseguiram se formar com honrarias em Harvard. Ha, ha, ha, faz me rir, vocês são tão egoístas, tão individualistas que só conseguem olhar para o próprio umbigo, nada atinge vocês."

Riu friamente.

- Até agora. – falou com a voz gélida, disparando um tiro próximo de onde estávamos, mas errando de propósito.

- Por quê? – questionei, tentando ganhar tempo onde não tinha.

- Por que o quê, Edward? Por que me uni a Aro Volturi e ao crime organizado? – explanou a minha pergunta.

- É. – concordei, protegendo mais firmemente Bella.

- Porque ele viu algo em mim que nunca nenhum de vocês deram valor. A minha inteligência, a minha astucia, a minha vontade de ser o melhor. – explanou com um sorriso enviesado.

- Anda Black, acabe logo com o serviço! – a voz de Riley brandiu.

Jacob, para fingir que obedecia as ordens, disparou em direção de onde estava eu e Bella, com o susto do disparo ela se movimentou, fazendo com que o disparo acertasse seu braço. O grito da minha esposa cortou o vento gélido, soando agudo e dolorido.

- _JAKE_! – gritei sentindo o grito de Bella arder em minha pele.

- Triste ver a esposinha sofrendo, Edward? – perguntou divertido Jacob.

- Por favor. – implorei.

Não fora só a risada fria de Jacob que rasgou o ar, pelo menos mais três se uniram a ele.

- E deixar que vocês mostrem a todos quem somos nós? – desta vez foi à voz de Carlisle que falou, fazendo um arrepio em minha espinha se alastrar. – Surpreso, irmãozinho? – divertiu-se.

- Ca-Carlisle... – titubeei. – Por quê? – questionei aterrorizado.

O ouvi suspirando pesadamente.

- Eu poderia te dar uma serie de razões, mas não temos tempo para ladainha. – justificou friamente.

- Nossos pais. – murmurei, enquanto escutava Bella chorando abraçada a mim.

- Nossos pais nunca saberão sobre isso, chorarão sim a sua perda, mas depois darão a atenção que deveria ter sido só minha! – brandiu.

- Ciúmes? – perguntei surpreso.

- Não. Defesa de interesses. – divertiu-se.

- Sem ladainhas sentimentais ou familiares, acabem logo com isso! – ordenou mais uma vez Riley.

- Foi... – começou Jacob, mas Bella gritou abafando assim a sua voz.

- Por favor, eu... eu... eu estou grávida! – choramingou.

- Um bastardo! – exclamou Jacob. – Era para vocês se acertarem e assumirem essa porra de casamento de vocês e depois serem designados para subseções diferentes, não era para ficar nesse lenga a lenga, não tomando nenhuma reação ou atitude, ou ficar grávida daquele desgraçado traidor do James. – brandiu cheio de ódio.

- Traidor é você! – exclamou Bella ofendida.

- Ache o que quiser. Ele também teve a sua cota de traição. – disse Jacob sem humor.

- Acabem logo com isso! – ordenou pela terceira vez Riley. – Ou será que eu vou ter que fazer o serviço sozinho?

Bella tornou a tremer em meus braços, chorando desesperadamente. A abracei com mais força, no mesmo instante em que uma nova revoada de tiros começou pegando todos de surpresa.

Percebi pelo canto do olho que nenhum dos que haviam nos encurralado esperavam ser surpreendidos assim.

- Eles abriram a matraca! – exclamou Riley. – Alguém mais sabe. – consegui distinguir o grito dele em meio aos sons que ecoavam pela rua.

Tiros cortavam o ar, acertando as paredes do Capitólio, vidraças de prédios próximos, os carros que estavam próximos e por muito pouco errando o lugar em que estávamos. Ao longe conseguia ouvir os gritos, alguns conseguia identificar como os de Jake, Carlisle e Riley, outros pareciam distantes, mas que me recordavam as vozes dos agentes da equipe que chefiava ao lado de Bella.

- Você consegue andar? – perguntei a Bella.

- S-sim. – confirmou gaguejando. – E você?

- Também. – confirmei, mesmo que a dor que sentia em minha perna e ombro fosse sufocante. – Vamos para a direita, parece que os tiros estão vindo da esquerda, qualquer coisa não hesite em entrar debaixo de algum veículo. – propus para ela que somente confirmou com um aceno discreto de cabeça.

Uma nova torrente de tiros e palavras inteligíveis preencheu o ar. Os grupos que se combatiam se ofendiam e trocavam tiros. Era um caos. Sem mais prolongar a nossa fuga, sussurrei no ouvido de Bella:

- Vamos! – rapidamente ela começou a correr na direção em que havíamos combinado oposta a que os tiros estavam vindo.

- Eles estão fugindo. – uma voz desconhecida brandiu. Senti um arrepio passar pela a minha coluna.

Bella se encontrava alguns passos a frente de mim, que mancava para segui-la. Inesperadamente uma chuva de tiros começou a ser desferido em nossa direção, vi a morena na minha frente abaixar a cabeça seguidas vezes, evitando assim que fosse atingida. Nenhum tiro voltou a me acertar, mas eu conseguia ouvir as balas passando zunindo próximo ao meu ouvido. Não tínhamos escapatória.

Escutei Bella gritando de dor, acredito que um tiro deve tê-la acertado, mas esta não parou de correr na direção oposta a esses.

- Bella! – gritei, quando esta parou surpreendida.

De repente nos vimos em frente a uma muralha que eu nunca antes havia percebido que existia ali.

Bella arregalou seus olhos e fitou a mim e depois nosso agressor, que gargalhou maquiavelicamente antes de apontar a arma para Bella e acertar seu ventre. A cena parecia em câmera lenta e sem som. A vi abrindo a boca, provavelmente gritando, enquanto grossas lágrimas escorriam por seus olhos, enquanto suas mãos eram levadas imediatamente para a sua barriga que agora sangrava violentamente.

Agi de instinto, como uma maneira de proteger ela, me jogando em sua frente no mesmo instante que dois tiros acertavam as minhas costas. Encarei os olhos castanhos assustados de Bella antes de perder noção de tudo a minha volta e todo o restante ficar completamente escuro.

.

* * *

_**N/A: **__Oie amores! _

_Fim tenso este, hein? Bella e Edward gravemente feridos, o que será que vai acontecer com eles? Será que se recuperarão ou será o fim da vida de ambos? Dúvidas, dúvidas, dúvidas..._

_Todos ficaram surpresos com os infiltrados? Claro que sim, ninguém imaginava que seriam três, acho que nem eu não tinha levado muito em conta isto. O que é engraçado porque eu já tinha considerado todos os personagens como infiltrados. Acredite se quiser._

_Quando tive a ideia para esta fanfic eu tinha decido em colocar o James como o maior vilão, já que em __**INEXPLICAVELMENTE AMOR**__ ele acabou sendo o antagonista e muita gente chegou a torcer para que a Bella ficasse com ele. Porém, recordo-me, que já no primeiro capítulo desta fic todo mundo começou a suspeitar dele, então eu decidi que iria mudar, assim que o nome do Jacob surgiu pra mim, lá pelo capítulo cinco. Não é segredo para ninguém que eu não suporto o personagem Jacob, seja no livro, seja em fics, salvo algumas exceções, mas assim como James vocês logo começaram a desconfiar dele, mas deixei de lado para me concentrar no drama que Bella e Edward partilhavam, contudo vire e mexe estava eu lá, matutando quem poderia ser o infiltrado._

_Sério, se tem alguém que mais pensou em quem poderia ser o traidor esta pessoa fui eu. Considerei todos, eu sabia que havia deixado brechas e que qualquer um das minhas dez escolhas (Carlisle, Edward, Eleazar, Heidi, Bella, Jacob, James, Leah, Riley e Tanya) poderiam ser, eu também havia antes deixado brechas que interligavam todos a Bella (quem não se recorda da Bella dizendo que o Riley havia sido o padrinho dela no FBI dê uma olhadinha no capítulo 12 – Dissimulações, na conversa entre Bella, Edward e Carlisle quando eles tão prestes a descobrir a ligação de Jane com Aro e o nome verdadeiro do Aro)._

_Assim sendo, eu tinha várias opções em quem poderia ser ou não o infiltrado, em nenhum momento descartei algum nome, isto inclui o da Bella e do Edward. Lembro-me que logo quando começaram a chutar o nome do Carlisle eu achei um absurdo. Mas depois da minha viagem ao Rio (em que eu ainda não tinha decidido se seria Jacob ou não o infiltrado) conversei com a Taty Perry (que tive o prazer de conhecer pessoalmente) *pisca para a Taty*, ela me disse que desconfiava do Carlisle e que ainda me esboçou os porquês poderia ser ele. _

_Acredito que na situação, com nós duas bêbadas, eu havia lhe dito que eu considerava em colocar o Jacob, mas que ainda iria pensar com mais cautela. E eu realmente pensei. Pensei. Pensei. Pensei em todas as opções que eu tinha, como e porque poderiam ser cada um. Foi uma semana atrás, se não me engano, conversando com a Tod que enfim decidi quem seria. Que não seria só um, mas sim três._

_A Tod não entendeu muito a minha lógica de colocar o Riley, mas quando eu expliquei para ela, ela ficou surpresa e disse que seria uma ideia e tanto, e assim que surgiu os nomes dos infiltrados e suas motivações. Claro que ainda não entreguei toda a história, precisamos saber por que é que Riley se uniu a Aro e traiu o seu país, mas isso ainda é assunto para o próximo capítulo que será o ultimo. _

_AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH_

_Nem eu acredito que finalmente eu estou chegando ao fim dessa fanfic. Sério, ela foi mais complexa do que eu gostaria de admitir em escrever. Eu tinha um plano original (já que essa ideia me surgiu menos de um mês depois que comecei a postar __**INEXPLICAVELMENTE AMOR**__ em maio de 2009 – sim, quase dois anos atrás), mas antes de começar a escrever eu mudei muitas coisas. _

_Depois teve a acusação que eu estava plagiando essa fic, bem... quem leu essa história maluca sabe que em nenhum ponto eu a plagiei, a não ser eu mesma nas lemons e mesmo assim nem foi plagio. Foi uma situação desagradável que eu cheguei a considerar deletar esta fanfic e começar um dos inúmeros projetos que tenho nas pastas do meu computador, mas a Tod conversando comigo me convenceu a continuar._

_Então acreditem quando eu digo, eu não gosto dessa fanfic, apesar de concordar que a minha maneira de conduzir ela comparando a que ela veio substituir foi assustadora, mas sabem como é... coisas de autora._

_**JUST JUSTICE**__ está chegando ao fim, teve altos e baixos, mas algo que me orgulho e que me motivou a continuar esta fanfic foram as pessoas fieis a ela, lendo, comentando e indicando, e se eu estou a dois capítulos de concluir isto aqui é por causa de vocês!_

_O próximo capítulo e ultimo (faltando somente o epilogo) vem nas próximas semanas, não posso dizer que é no próximo fim de semana, porque vou viajar, mas logo, logo vem o desfecho e o restante de todas as respostas faltantes, ok?_

_Poutz... falei absurdamente hoje aqui... _

_Mais uma vez agradeço imensamente a todos que leram, comentaram, favoritaram, recomendaram, são vocês com estes pequenos gestos que me animam a cada dia escrever mais e mais._

_Obrigada mais uma vez pelo carinho e atenção de vocês, eu realmente AMO muito cada um de vocês, que me ajudam de maneira desconhecida a superar muitos problemas. Obrigada mesmo!_

_Nos vemos no próximo capítulo! ;D_

_Beijos,_

_Carol._

_.

* * *

_

_**N/B: **__O que dizer, hein? Sou daquelas que chega num ponto, espana. Espanei. Senti tanta coisa enquanto __**JUST JUSTICE**__ foi ganhando vida, desde Setembro de 2009, que agora, na sua reta final, eu já não sei mais o que compartilhar com vocês._

_Eu sabia do infiltrado desde sempre. E mantive minha boca fechada, porque o grande vilão da história merecia esse desfecho (mesmo que essa beta que voz fala não estivesse, de fato, preparada para ele), mas quando o contexto mudou para TRÊS INFILTRADOS, meu mundo caiu. Veja bem, minha mente funciona numa freqüência 99% abaixo que a da Carol, demorou pra ligar os pontos e fazer com que ela me mostrasse o destino final desses três: Riley, o cabeça, Jacob, o capataz e Carlisle, o peão. Para uma grande destruição que vem de DENTRO, nada melhor que aquele que comanda, aquele que executa e aquele que não faz perguntas, somente obedece. Tento a tríade perfeita, eis que esse capítulo virou o que virou: olhos esbugalhados, muitos 'puta que pariu, se fuder' da minha parte, alguns surtos psicóticos via twitter e uma sensação de alívio, misturada a sensação de desespero com as cenas finais que OLHA-VIU-QUASE-PERDI-UM-CORAÇÃO-BETANDO. _

_Eu ainda acho que a Carol tem que vender __**JUST JUSTICE**__ pra Globo e virar seriado, ou já taca pro alto e vira novela das 21h. Já to visualizando o William Bonner "fiquem agora com Somente Justiça (ou qualquer adaptação boa pra __**JJ**__) e BOA NOITE!" UHAUHUAHUAHUAHUAUHAHA *xilica*_

_Por mais que a Carol tenha tido todas as dificuldades possíveis e inimagináveis (das quais compartilharei na minha N/B final), eu me orgulho de verdade dessa obra e mais ainda, da autora. Sua capacidade de ligar os pontos é ÚNICA, posso ler quantas fanfics for, não existe para mim mais ninguém com o dom que a Carol tem, com uma esquema tão bem organizado que mesmo quando ela o bagunça, faz com precisão._

_Antes que eu chore, vou parar por aqui. Ver o Edward apagando pra salvar a Bella e a mesma se esvaindo em sangue junto seu bebê ao escárnio do (AGORA EU POSSO FALAR! ME SEGURA, MÃE!) Filho-de-uma-puta-lazarento-mal-amado-e-mal-comido do Jacob foi DEMAIS PRA MIM!_

_Só sinto que no próximo capítulo vou entrar em deprê, gente. Me aguardem._

_Bjos,_

_Tod._

_.

* * *

_

**Quer fazer uma pobre autora feliz? oO**

**Deixa uma review para mim, dizendo se você gostou, ou se odiou, se você tem alguma sugestão! Pois sugestões e palpites aqui são fundamentais! *.***

**Ficarei encantada em ler!**

**É isso meus amores, obrigada novamente pelo carinho por essa minha fic.**

**Amo vocês!  
**.

* * *

ps.: Ultimo capítulo né gente? Todos os fios que faltam ser amarrados para o final feliz ou o que eu acho de feliz... porque eu posso ser imprevisível. ;D


	25. Enfim Para Todo o Sempre

_**DISCLAIMER: **__Eu não sou proprietária ou dona da saga __**TWILIGHT**__, todos os personagens e algumas características são de autoria e obra de Stephenie Meyer. Mas a temática, o enredo, e tudo mais que contém na fanfiction __**JUST JUSTICE**__, é de minha autoria. Dessa maneira ela é propriedade __minha__, e qualquer cópia, adaptação, tradução, postagem ou afins sem a minha autorização será denunciado sem piedade. Obrigada pela atenção.  
.

* * *

_

_**N/A: **__Olá meus amores!_

_Como todo mundo anda por aqui? Sim eu sei, eu sei que desapareci deste universo e nem dei explicações. Mas quem acredita que foi esse capítulo o responsável pelo meu sumiço? Acreditem se quiser, este capítulo conseguiu me consumir durante 16 dias! Diz que não é coisa pra ficar maluca?_

_Mas enfim, com ajuda das forças celestiais e o incentivo de todos direta ou indiretamente consegui concluir. O capítulo ficou imenso. O maior desta fic, mas não o maior que já escrevi. 39 páginas, 18.500 palavras foi o resultado final. Resultado que conforme escrevia, me emocionava, sentia o pesar da situação em alguns pontos, mas também aproveitei a emoção de concluir mais uma fic. Ainda falta o epílogo que deve vir lá pelos meados de abril, mas em tese esta fic está terminada._

_Agradeço imensamente a todos que acompanharam e leram, foram vocês que incentivaram a concluir esta fanfic. Vou me despedindo por ora, por aqui, e um conselho: peguem seus lencinhos, pois lágrimas ocorrerão._

_Nós falamos mais no final. Boa leitura a todos. ;D_

_.

* * *

_

**JUST JUSTICE**

capítulo vinte e quatro  
Enfim Para Todo o Sempre

.

"_**Jamais se desespere em meio às sombrias aflições de sua vida,  
pois das nuvens mais negras cai água límpida e fecunda."  
**__-__Provérbio Chinês__ -_

.

_Isabella Swan_

_._

A escuridão é uma maneira de trazer medo extremo, como também uma tranquilidade confortadora. Contudo, pela primeira vez, a escuridão que me encontrava não me deixava com medo ao extremo ou tranquilamente confortável, ela me deixava sufocada, constringida, incomodada. E por mais que eu tentasse abrir meus olhos e escapar dela, para enfim encontrar a claridade que me daria às respostas necessárias, não conseguia. Era impossível.

Sons metálicos, atrito de tecidos, zumbido de equipamentos eletrônicos, vozes humanas, tudo eram captados pelos meus ouvidos, contudo ainda eram inteligíveis para mim o que diziam ou de onde partiam. E toda vez que me esforçava para ouvi-las, uma dor como a de um machado afiado penetrando minha cabeça e cérebro me tomava, retornando a mesma escuridão sufocada de anteriormente.

Não sei dizer quantas vezes estava prestes a sair do limbo da negritude quando de repente voltava a cair nas profundezas dela, mas nunca de maneira inoportuna. Sempre confortável.

Foi libertador quando, finalmente, meus olhos se livraram da escuridão incomoda e encontraram a claridade apática de sabe-se lá onde estava. Ao encarar o teto do lugar que me encontrava, imediatamente uma sensação de perda, de dor, de compaixão me dominou. Era tão forte que podia sentir todos os meus órgãos se apertando ou então se revirando, em um claro sinal de nervosismo, medo, ansiedade.

Com uma força hercúlea, que nem imaginava ser necessária para me movimentar, virei meu rosto para analisar as paredes do lugar que me encontrava. Brancas e verde-claras. Frias e apáticas. Tristes e melancólicas. Doentias e mórbidas.

Tinha uma vaga ideia de onde eu poderia estar, mas para confirmar o meu pensamento encarei os aparelhos que estavam conectados ao meu corpo emitindo sons mecânicos, robóticos e contínuos. Senti milhares de picadas de agulhas intravenosas espalhadas pela extensão dos meus braços, os deixando gélidos e doloridos. Em meu rosto uma sonda para alimentação impedia que o ar entrasse puro pelas minhas narinas indo aos meus pulmões. Outras sondas acompanhavam a que estavam em meu nariz, desta vez, conectadas em meu corpo.

Hospital. Eu estava em um hospital. E eu odiava hospitais.

Odiava porque eles sempre trazem más recordações. Me recorda dos meus acidentes na infância. Me recorda pela morte sofrida de minha avó. Me recorda pelas dores e aflições que senti. Mas principalmente, me recorda da vez que perdi meu filho.

Filho. Eu estava grávida.

Levei minhas mãos instantaneamente a minha barriga, sentindo uma longa e grossa bandagem a cobrindo. Imediatamente me perturbei ao não conseguir sentir a pele do meu ventre. Minha garganta se fechou e a sonda que estava em meu nariz me afogou por alguns segundos, impossibilitando toda e qualquer passagem de ar. Pelo eletrocardiograma ouvi meus batimentos acelerarem violentamente, apitando estridentemente indicando que estava prestes a ter um colapso.

A porta do quarto abriu em um rompante revelando um homem e uma mulher, ambos vestidos de brancos e com expressões nervosas e aflitas. Antes que eu pudesse expressar qualquer palavra ou som, a mulher, que parecia uma enfermeira munida de uma seringa com um sedativo a conectou em um cateter em meu braço onde o medicamento caiu em minha corrente sanguínea me tranquilizando imediatamente e me arrastando mais uma vez a escuridão confortável, porém incomoda de antes.

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

Voltei a abrir meus olhos, não sei quanto tempo depois, livrando-me por fim da escuridão incomoda em que estava mergulhada desta vez sendo trocada pela escuridão noturna. Ainda sentia os efeitos do sedativo em meu sangue; não sentia dor, não conseguia colocar meus pensamentos em ordem, não sentia absolutamente nada. Um frio cortante assolou meu corpo, o arrepiando completamente, assim como um tremor propagava por todos meus ossos e músculos.

Desta vez, antes que eu pudesse entrar em pânico, uma mulher entrou no quarto, com uma expressão preocupada em seu rosto. Antes de dizer qualquer coisa, ela conferiu o prontuário que estava preso ao leito em que estava, e depois verificou os equipamentos que estavam ao lado da cama. Quando finalizou sua checagem a mulher, enfim, acendeu uma luz ao lado de onde eu estava tirando, assim, o quarto da penumbra em que se encontrava.

Um sorriso sincero estampava o rosto gentil da mulher. Me senti confortada com aquele gesto e mesmo impossibilitada pelos inúmeros equipamentos médicos tentei retribuir.

- Vejo que a senhora está melhor. – compadeceu a mulher. – Eu sou a Dra. Eve Jones. – apresentou-se.

- O que aconteceu? Por que estou com uma bandagem em minha barriga? E como está meu bebê? – perguntei em uma torrente, sentindo o nervosismo aumentar novamente, algo que foi comprovado pelos aparelhos ao meu lado.

- Isabella, acalme-se. – pediu a Dra. Jones pacientemente. – Ou terei que sedá-la mais uma vez.

Fechei meus olhos cadenciando minha respiração e meus batimentos cardíacos. Contudo o nervosismo que sentia por nada se enfraquecia, fazendo assim que sentisse meu coração se apertando, minha traquéia comprimindo e meu estômago revirando.

- Isto. Tranquilize-se. – solicitou a médica.

Foi lento o processo de aquietação, mas mesmo assim um sentimento de perda ainda me dominava. A Dra. Jones notando que ainda estava inquieta instruiu-me em alguns exercícios para acalmar, o que lentamente ajudou um pouco o incomodo da mão invisível que apertava meu coração. Ela sorriu simpática e solidariamente para mim, antes de se acomodar ao lado do meu leito, meio sentada, segurando com firmeza as minhas mãos.

- Isabella, você se recorda do porque veio parar no hospital? – perguntou lentamente.

Me forcei a relembrar o que havia acontecido para que eu fosse parar ali. Contudo as minhas memórias estavam nubladas e confusas. Recordava de gritos, sons angustiantes, sons de cápsulas metálicas, ecos horrorizados. Recordei no medo nauseante e congelante que dominou todo o meu corpo, entretanto, minhas memórias não iam além disso.

Uma lágrima solitária e gélida caiu de meus olhos, correndo por todo o meu rosto, caindo por fim sobre os lençóis brancos do hospital. Não fazia ideia porque estava chorando, mas sabia que as minhas lágrimas tinham tantas explicações, tantos fundamentos, que só de pensar no que quer que fosse meu coração pesava, como se tivesse amarrado a ele um pedaço de concreto e este caísse em alto mar, para as profundezas inexploradas do oceano.

- Acalme-se, Isabella. – pediu mais uma vez a médica.

A voz calma e tranquila da Dra. Eve Jones ia me ajudando a me acalmar, era tão confortável, que as minhas pálpebras tornaram-se pesadas. Sobressaltei-me quando o timbre de soprano da médica me retirou da semi-inconsciência adormecida que me encontrava.

- Isabella, você me ouve? – pediu serenamente. Confirmei com a cabeça, mas antes que ela me pedisse para dizer algo; resolvi fazer por mim mesma.

- Sim. – murmurei em um sussurro. Ela deu um meio sorriso no mesmo instante que balançava sua cabeça.

- Certo. – concordou, assinalando algo em sua prancheta, que até então não tinha visto. – A senhora e seu esposo, o agente Edward Cullen, deram entrada em nosso hospital as nove e quarenta e sete da noite, da sexta-feira, dia onze de março. – começou dando alguns dados, o que não me ajudou muito a assimilar tudo. – Ou seja, a cerca de cinco dias. – completou.

- Eu... eu fiquei cinco dias desacordada? – perguntei aturdida.

- Não. Você ficou em coma induzido, minha equipe e eu achamos mais aconselhável pelo estado que a senhora estava. – explicou pacientemente.

Engoli em seco, com dificuldade, uma vez que a minha garganta voltou a se constringir.

- O... o que aconteceu? Em que estado eu estava? – questionei nervosamente, tentando, em vão, me sentar.

- A senhora e seu marido conseguiram encontrar uma informação sobre um grupo de criminosos que há meses estavam investigando, e estes, pelo que me parece, ficaram sabendo e os cercaram em uma rua atrás do Capitólio. – expôs ligeiramente confusa.

"Pelo o que o Secretário de Segurança me informou, ouve uma troca de tiros. Seu esposo Edward, tentou protegê-la, mas ele não foi muito bem sucedido, pois acabou sendo atingido." – completou laconicamente, tentando controlar o desconforto que pesava sobre seus ombros.

- Edward está bem? – me vi perguntando inesperadamente, temerosa pelo que pode ter acontecido a ele.

- Está se recuperando bem. – sorriu saudosa. – Está no quarto aqui ao seu lado, acredito que amanhã você irá poder vê-lo. – explanou compreensiva.

- O-ok. – respondi tolamente. Acredito que ninguém no hospital saiba que Edward e eu somos somente marido e mulher no papel, que em nossa vida não cumprimos este papel há muito tempo. Ignorando os pensamentos negativos e controversos sobre meu casamento com o ruivo, questionei sobre o que mais importava no momento. – Mas o que aconteceu? Por que estou aqui? O que aconteceu com meu bebê?

- Calma, Isabella. – pediu a médica, ao verificar pelos equipamentos que meus batimentos cardíacos e pulsação começaram a acelerar.

Desta vez o meu processo de tranquilização foi mais lento do que eu e a Dra. Jones prevíamos, mas mesmo assim ela não acelerou ou desistiu de terminar a conversa que estávamos tendo. E algo no meu íntimo me dizia que o pior ainda estava por vir.

- Bom, continuando. – voltou a contar a história, com um semblante sério. – Você e Edward, foram atingidos. Edward com quatro tiros, um em seu ombro esquerdo, um em sua coxa direita e dois em suas costas, mas como eu disse anteriormente ele está se recuperando bem. – explanou disfarçando uma preocupação latente em seu rosto.

"Você foi menos atingida que Edward, mas também teve alguns ferimentos sérios, mas que felizmente conseguimos intervir a tempo." – encarou-me profundamente, antes de continuar. – "Você levou três tiros, um de raspão em sua perna esquerda que precisou somente de uma limpeza e um curativo; outro que acertou o seu ombro esquerdo, mas que após uma cirurgia conseguimos remover a bala, e o outro..." – começou, mas hesitou por longos segundos.

- O que aconteceu, Doutora? Onde foi este terceiro tiro? – inquiri nervosamente.

- Isabella, acalme-se. – pediu com autoridade.

- Só se a senhora me contar o que realmente aconteceu! Eu tenho o direito de saber! – exclamei nervosa.

- Sim, você tem o direito de saber, mas o seu estado clínico não está totalmente recuperado e como sou sua médica, posso me abster de te contar, caso você não se acalme. – expôs com arrogância.

- Tudo bem, eu vou me acalmar, mas Doutora... Eve, por favor, se ponha em meu lugar, eu preciso saber o que aconteceu com o meu bebê! – exclamei alucinadamente, sentindo o gosto do desespero em minha boca, e as grossas lágrimas se acumulando em meus olhos, contudo , me bastava saber se seriam de pesar ou alívio.

- Isabella, eu sei que é algo terrível o que aconteceu. Sei também que você sofreu um aborto devido há um acidente a quase cinco anos em Boston, mas... – ela novamente hesitou, fechando seus olhos, antes de me encarar novamente. – Infelizmente, um dos agressores que cercaram você e seu marido, o que desferiu todos os tiros, não foi nenhum pouco piedoso com nenhum de vocês, e em um dos seus últimos golpes, ele...

Dra. Eve Jones engoliu em seco. Seu rosto tinha uma estranha expressão de pesar. Seus olhos estavam baixos e temerosos, mas ela mantinha a sua postura profissional e a voz firme quando voltou a falar.

- O agressor, propositalmente, segundo as pessoas que se encontravam no local – falou, claramente rodeando a questão principal. -, que ele não satisfeito em acertar dois tiros em você, decidiu acertar um último – ela tomou uma respiração profunda, e encarou meus olhos. – em _seu ventre_. De _caso pensado_. – completou pesarosa.

Uma sensação como a de uma bola de ferro caiu pelo meu estômago. Sentia-me doente, mas ainda eu precisava ter certeza. Precisava ouvir com todas as palavras o que tinha acontecido.

- E meu bebê? – perguntei lentamente sentindo um nó se formando em minha garganta.

- Isabella. – começou a Dra. Jones, com lágrimas discretas banhando seus olhos castanhos claríssimos. – O tiro perfurou a placenta, e o bebê, que segundo seu obstetra estava com catorze semanas, foi atingido... – ela fechou os olhos novamente. – Ele tinha pouco mais de nove centímetros e cerca de vinte e quatro gramas, era perfeitamente saudável. Mas o corpo miúdo não foi páreo para um projétil de dois centímetros de diâmetro e acabou... – ela tornou a tomar uma respiração profunda, para em seguida continuar. – se alojando na cabeça dele.

Não sei dizer o que aconteceu primeiro. Se foram as minhas lágrimas caindo copiosamente, ou se foram os aparelhos que estavam ligados ao meu corpo, medindo meus batimentos cardíacos e pulsação que começaram a apitar estridentemente, indicando que meu estado nervoso; ou ainda se foram ambos juntos.

Eu me sentia como se estivesse caindo em um buraco fundo e sem fim, como a Alice de Lewis Carroll, porém sem a curiosidade dos itens surreais, ou atrás de um coelho branco com um relógio. Era um buraco sem fim de dor, desespero, angústia, temor, pesar, tristeza. Eu sentia como se estivesse sendo morta mais uma vez. Perdendo mais um filho. Entrando novamente no mesmo trauma.

A médica tentava me acalmar, me amparar com palavras doces e calmantes, mas nada o que ela dizia era suficiente para sanar a dor que sentia. O pedacinho de James que eu carregava já não existia mais. E não existia tudo por causa daquela informação que ele me deu. Por causa da amaldiçoada máfia italiana.

- Isabella, tente se acalmar. – pediu com urgência a Dra. Jones.

- Que me acalmar o caralho! – explodi, sentindo todas as dores dos meus ferimentos e mais algumas desconhecidas repuxando meu corpo. – Eu perdi mais um filho! Como o mundo pode ser tão injusto? Por que sempre tem que existir um desgraçado para acabar com a minha vida? O que eu vou fazer agora? O que será de mim? – gritava a plenos pulmões insanamente, lutando contra as mãos da médica que tentavam tocar a minha pele.

- Eu vou sedá-la. – informou a médica para alguém que não era eu no quarto.

Em questão de segundos senti meus músculos relaxarem contra a minha vontade, a sensação de incomodo passar e meus olhos pesarem, sendo encobertos pela inconsciência. A última coisa que visualizei diante meus olhos – ou talvez tenha imaginado – fora um pequenino caixão branco, a cor da pureza, onde seria a morada eterna de mais um filho que nunca poderei criar por conta de todas as fatalidades que me cercam.

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

Poderia ter se passado um minuto ou uma década, a dor que pesava em meu coração – mesmo com o excesso de tranquilizantes em meu sangue – ainda comprimia meu peito de maneira pungente. Um vazio asfixiante impedia que eu respirasse sem a ajuda de aparelhos. Minha cabeça era um rodamoinho de sentimentos penosos. Meu corpo era a visão da miséria, da dor, do desespero.

Mesmo sendo sedada quando descobri sobre a fatalidade que havia desmoronado mais uma vez sobre a minha vida, e ficando assim mais de vinte horas mergulhada na inconsciência induzida dos medicamentos, a sensação de dor, de tristeza não enfraquecia ou extinguia. Ela permanecia imutável e crescente em meu íntimo.

O estado que me encontrava poderia ser explicado por uma única palavra: _catatônico_. Claro que notava a movimentação contínua no meu quarto, seja por enfermeiros, médicos ou técnicos, mas nem mesmo aquelas pessoas, que tentavam arduamente conversar comigo estava conseguindo me tirar daquele estado de inexpressivo temor. Nem mesmo o Dr. Stuart, meu terapeuta, que já estava habituado com meus traumas, e normalmente conseguia me guiar sabiamente não conseguia uma reação sequer.

Eu queria sim falar. Mas a minha voz havia sumido, assim como a vontade de expressar qualquer coisa. Somente meus pensamentos, ou sentimentos – não saberia definir – suicidas conseguiam ter um lugar claro em minha cabeça, juntamente com a enchente de lágrimas dolorosas e tristes que parecia nunca secar.

Sobressaltei-me quando inesperadamente a Dra. Eve Jones, acompanhada do Dr. Henry Stuart, dois enfermeiros e um homem desconhecido que deduzi ser um outro médico adentraram o meu quarto. Notei a Dra. Jones verificando meu prontuário, seguido pela checagem dos aparelhos que estavam ao meu lado. Fora só depois de anotar tudo no papel preso na prancheta transparente que a médica disse alguma coisa.

- Boa tarde Isabella, eu sei que você ainda está abalada diante dos fatos que a senhora descobriu recentemente, mas o Dr. Jack Cooper que está conduzindo o tratamento de seu esposo Edward gostaria muito de lhe falar. – expôs de maneira ácida, parecia que ela não queria que a sua paciente, no caso eu, fosse incomodada com os problemas de qualquer pessoa, seja o grau de proximidade que tenha comigo.

Olhei para o médico que não reconhecia. Era um homem bem apessoado e extremamente novo. Não possuía as rugas que o Dr. Henry Stuart trazia em torno de seus olhos ou o cabelo branco da Dra. Eve Jones. Percebi que o Dr. Cooper era um homem jovem, porém com um ar de competência que transparecia por seus poros, pelo seu olhar e pela sua postura. Ali estava um homem que faria de tudo ao seu alcance para salvar seu paciente, nem que neste caminho tivesse que incomodar um paciente de outro médico que estava em estado crítico.

- Boa tarde senhora Cullen. – saudou o médico me fitando com seus grandes olhos verdes claros. – Demonstro o meu pesar pelo que lhe ocorreu, e sei que este não é a melhor hora para lhe pedir qualquer coisa, mas acredito que já posterguei este momento por um longo tempo, e analisando os documentos de Edward, e depois, obviamente, o consultando, a senhora é a única que pode tomar a decisão ao lado dele sobre que tratamento lhe devo dirigir. – narrou lentamente.

"Contudo, esta decisão deve ser tomada em conjunto por vocês dois. E por conta disto solicitei esta 'reunião' com a Dra. Jones e o Dr. Stuart. Eu preciso levá-la até onde está Edward para explicar a situação aos dois e assim ambos decidirem o que fazer." – o Dr. Jack Cooper lançou um olhar de esgoela para Eve Jones que mantinha uma expressão de poucos amigos. – "Eu gostaria de trazer Edward até aqui, para que assim eu pudesse conversar com os dois, sem mover à senhora, mas não é o caso. Seu marido está se recuperando de quatro ferimentos à bala, extremamente graves e se movê-lo o mínimo que for pode causar alguma sequela ou dano irreparável." – completou.

- Isabella, se você não quiser não precisa ir – começou o Dr. Stuart lentamente, lançando um olhar de compreensão entre seus dois colegas. -, mas acredito, e aqui vai o conhecimento que tenho de sua mente e da proximidade que partilhamos por conta de suas sessões terapêuticas, que seria bom se você se ocupasse com outra coisa, ou pensasse em outra questão. – disse o homem que há anos vinha esmiuçando a minha mente, conhecendo vastamente todos os meus medos, aflições, traumas, tristezas e até mesmo minhas poucas felicidades.

Deliberadamente encarei os olhos castanhos escuros, quase negros, de meu terapeuta e pela primeira vez vi uma urgência pungente para que a minha resposta fosse positiva para ir ao quarto ao lado ver Edward.

- Tudo bem. – disse com um fio de voz, que saiu tão baixo que se tornou inaudível devido aos equipamentos ao meu lado que abafaram o som de minha voz. – Eu vou. – completei um pouco mais alto.

Os dois médicos do sexo masculino que ali se encontravam suspiraram aliviados, em contrapartida a médica bufou irritada lançando um olhar repressor ao seu colega mais novo, que provavelmente estava de plantão com ela na noite que demos entrada naquele hospital. Se o Dr. Cooper notou o olhar da Dra. Jones, ignorou muito bem, pois no segundo seguinte orientava os dois enfermeiros em algo.

A minha ida ao quarto em que Edward estava foi feita de maneira bastante lenta. Como ainda aparelhos estavam conectados ao meu corpo, precisou que fosse feita a substituição por alguns destes móveis, assim como os bolsões de soro que estavam interligados ao meu corpo por agulhas intravenosas.

Os três médicos me acompanharam ao quarto onde meu esposo estava. Segundo entendi, todos eles iriam participar dessa tal 'reunião' caso algo desse errado para nos acudir com mais rapidez.

Da mesma maneira que era decorado o quarto em que estava, era o de Edward. A única diferença, é que Edward não se encontrava catatônico como eu deveria ter estado em meu quarto nos últimos dias. O ruivo tinha a sua atenção toda a um livro que lia com demasiada concentração.

Visualizei que tinha, assim como tinha comigo, aparelhos e agulhas intravenosas ligados a Edward, entretanto, ele ao contrário de mim, parecia sequer ligar para aqueles mecanismos incômodos.

Olhei para Edward. Seus cabelos de um tom singular de bronze mantinham a bagunça rotineira. Sua pele ainda era tão clara e pálida como a minha. Seus olhos verdes como esmeraldas brilhavam enquanto corriam palavra por palavra sobre o livro. Notei uma atadura em seu ombro e outra em sua coxa, assim como outros ferimentos de pequeno porte em seu rosto e braços, porém não fora nada disso que me perturbou. O que abalou foi ver as pernas tão bem torneadas e esguias de Edward estendidas sobre a cama. Elas pareciam sem vida. Elas estavam... _mortas_.

Tive que engolir em seco, no mesmo instante que Edward levantava a sua cabeça e via a multidão que havia entrado em seu quarto. Contudo ele não se sobressaltou como eu imaginei, ele se manteve impassível, porém quando me viu no meio daquele mutirão de pessoas com jalecos brancos, seu famoso e único sorriso torto brotou em seus lábios.

- Bella! – exclamou com uma felicidade palpável e totalmente inapropriada para a situação.

Sem conseguir pronunciar uma palavra sequer, por conta do nó que se acumulava em minha garganta, sorri tristemente.

- Oh querida – começou rindo. -, não se preocupe com isto – apontou despreocupadamente para suas pernas. – é temporário, não é mesmo Jack? – questionou divertido para o médico que olhou preocupado para seus colegas profissionais e depois de mim a Edward.

- Edward. – ele começou lentamente.

Senti novamente uma bola de ferro caindo pesadamente em meu estômago, enquanto meu coração e traquéia eram comprimidos e lágrimas dançavam em meus olhos, embaçando a minha visão.

- O que aconteceu? – perguntou com urgência Edward, percebendo que algo muito ruim estava acontecendo naquele leito de hospital. – Jack... – clamou encolerizado.

- Edward, por favor, acalme-se. – pediu a Dra. Jones com sua voz tranqüilizadora de soprano.

- Não Doutora. Como vou conseguir me acalmar se todos estão com cara de velório? – rebateu asperamente.

Percebi o Dr. Cooper fechar seus olhos como se fizesse uma prece, em seguida respirando profundamente, para enfim abrir seus olhos e encarar seu paciente.

- Edward, você se recorda sobre o que conversamos assim que você saiu do coma? – questionou lentamente.

- Sim. – respondeu prontamente Edward. – Que meus ferimentos, principalmente os da coluna foram bastante graves, porém estavam todos bem. Não haveria sequelas.

- Você também se recorda que esse quadro poderia mudar, devido à natureza das lesões, correto? – pressionou mais uma vez o médico.

- Sim me recordo. – concordou Edward. – Jack, por favor, me diga o que está acontecendo, por que sinceramente não estou conseguindo acompanhar o seu pensamento.

Jack Cooper hesitou por meio minuto, e foi com um tom de pesar que resolveu não mais postergar o inevitável.

- Edward, nos exames que realizamos ontem, eu e minha equipe conseguimos enfim ver o tamanho do dano que o projétil que o atingiu em sua lombar causou. – começou explicando limpidamente. – Eu tinha esperanças, antes de realizar os exames, que a lesão se reestruturasse e você por fim recuperasse os movimentos dos membros inferiores, mas...

Edward que percebendo onde iria parar aquela conversa, endureceu seus olhos verdes e travou seu maxilar, inflando suas marinas com raiva. Seus pulsos se fecharam em nós, suas veias ali saltavam com a pressão. Por fim, agindo de maneira rude e sem nenhuma polidez interrompeu o médico e explanou sem rodeios:

- Eu estou _paraplégico_. Para sempre. – o âmago em sua voz, fez com que sentisse o mesmo em mim. Edward, que sempre fora uma pessoa cheia de vida, alegre, cheia de esperança mudou sua expressão para uma triste, amarga e sem nenhuma esperança.

- Edward, ainda é cedo para avaliarmos a extensão do dano e se ele será permanente. – contrapôs o médico vendo a fisionomia de seu paciente.

- Me responda Dr. Jack Cooper, quantas pessoas o senhor conhece que levou um tiro em sua coluna e não morreu ou ficou para sempre inválido? – perguntou cheio de escárnio. – Eu não conheço e não imagino que exista nenhum. – respondeu amarguradamente.

- Senhor Cullen – começou o Dr. Stuart. -, eu imagino o quão difícil está sendo processar esta informação, mas existem grupos de apoio para pessoas na sua situação. Não é como se tivesse acabado a sua vida. Você ainda pode ter uma vida normal, ter filhos, trabalhar no FBI, tudo como fazia antes.

Pela primeira vez desde que havia descoberto a notícia, Edward encarou meus olhos lacriminosos. O vi travando o maxilar.

- Filhos? – perguntou cheio de menosprezo. – Já contaram a minha _esposa_, que só esta esperando o mês de setembro chegar para assinarmos finalmente o nosso divórcio, que ela não poderá ter mais filhos? – questionou cheio de ódio.

Pela minha visão periférica vi a Dra. Eve Jones levar suas mãos a boca, se contendo para não rebater aquela informação, porém, sua postura indicava que Edward estava correto no que dizia. Encarei os olhos verdes de Edward, que estavam escurecidos como jade, duros e frios e notei que ele dizia a mais pura verdade.

- É verdade, Dra. Jones? – perguntei lentamente, sentindo grossas lágrimas rolando por meus olhos.

Fora a vez da médica que estava depositando seus cuidados a mim, fechar os olhos e fazer uma prece silenciosa aos céus.

- Isabella – começou lentamente a médica. – é uma questão que não posso afirmar com clareza. A natureza toma caminhos que a ciência ainda não pode explicar. – justificou.

- Doutora? _Eve_? – implorei.

- Não posso dizer com absoluta certeza o que realmente irá acontecer, mas o projétil que lhe acertou no ventre, rompeu um tecido de seu útero. Não sabemos dizer se ele irá se regenerar ou não, ou então se terá capacidade de gerar um feto. – explanou. – Caso você consiga gerar uma nova criança será uma gravidez complicada, onde você, provavelmente, terá que passar os nove meses em repouso, senão resultar em uma cesariana antes do tempo. Sinto muito, Isabella. – ponderou sinceramente a médica.

Tentei segurar as lágrimas que insistiam em cair por meu rosto, encarando todas as pessoas que estavam naquele quarto, deixando por último Edward, que mantinha um semblante duro, revoltado, cheio de ódio. Seus olhos verdes me desafiavam de maneira grotesca.

- Vai me acusar disso também? – provocou raivoso.

- Sua vida não acabou. – rebati pesarosa.

- Engano seu, Isabella. – replicou irritado. – Você ainda poderá andar com suas duas pernas, quem sabe adotar uma criança, enquanto eu... bem... eu ficarei preso para o resto da minha vida em uma cadeira de rodas. – vociferou.

- Como você pode ser tão... tão _egoísta_ neste momento? – devolvi, desta vez me rendendo as lágrimas que inundavam meus olhos.

Edward riu sarcástica e arrogantemente.

- Pelo menos eu comecei a ser agora e com motivos aparentes. Ao contrário de você que sempre foi uma puta egoísta. – devolveu com repugnância.

- Seu... – explodi, no mesmo instante que os aparelhos ligados a mim, começaram a brandir, instantaneamente a Dra. Jones interrompeu:

- Devemos levá-la ao seu quarto, foi um dia cheio de emoções. – disse atrapalhada enquanto verificava os aparelhos e dava ordens aos enfermeiros.

- E não precisa voltar. – clamou Edward arrogantemente.

- Eu não vou! – brandi desesperada enquanto um dos enfermeiros empurrava a cadeira de rodas que estava de volta ao quarto em que fiquei nos últimos dias.

Não percebi os enfermeiros me colocando de volta no leito, ou então re-conectando os aparelhos médicos a mim. Meu desespero era tamanho que sequer eu ouvia o que era pronunciado, e não foi surpresa nenhuma, pelo menos não para mim, que a Dra. Jones entrou em meu quarto, munida de uma seringa com tranquilizantes que rapidamente injetou em minha corrente sanguínea finalmente me acalmando através de um sono sem sonhos.

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

Os dias no Hospital Geral de Washington passavam-se melancólicos e habitualmente iguais. Do quarto que ainda estava em recuperação, uma semana depois da trágica conversa com Edward, conseguia ouvi-lo reclamando, xingando, vociferando críticas ou reclamações a tudo e a todos. Todos que tentavam conversar com ele eram rebaixados e expulsos do quarto aos berros. A desculpa que ele usava a plenos pulmões para o seu comportamento era que ele agora era um inválido.

Sua rabugentisse perante a sua deficiência recém adquirida era enervante, desgastante e incomoda. Até mesmo as suas meninas – Alice, Rosalie e Angela -, que sempre ficaram ao lado dele nas situações mais complexas no FBI de Los Angeles e até mesmo desde que vieram para Washington foram expulsas aos berros e se encontravam chateadíssimas com a atitude do chefe-amigo. As únicas pessoas com quem Edward maneirava na questão de gritos eram os médicos, Eleazar e em raras situações seus pais, que o pareciam o culpar pelo que aconteceu, por Carlisle ter se desvirtuado e se aliado ao inimigo.

Assim como os pais de Edward, os meus também vieram ao Distrito de Columbia. Minha mãe, Renée, sempre tão sentimentalista e preocupada expressou seu terror diante de tudo o que havia acontecido, afirmando que eu nunca deveria ter escolhido esta profissão. Meu pai, Charlie, como um bom chefe de polícia, demonstrou obviamente sua preocupação, mas vendo que eu estava me recuperando bem se tranquilizou e passou a tentar fazer o mesmo com a minha mãe.

Nos dias que ainda estava no hospital, recebi visitas dos agentes da minha equipe, e alguns membros de outros departamentos do FBI, assim como as visitas diárias de Eleazar, que mostrava uma preocupação fraternal em mim e em Edward.

Fora em uma de suas últimas visitas, que apesar dele querer colocar Edward e eu em uma mesma sala, foi recomendado pelos médicos de nós dois a não fazer, que estava dando a nós algumas semanas de licença, e quando esta expirasse ele desejava que nós dois tivéssemos superado nossos problemas porque necessitava, sim, de uma reunião conjunta para decidir as nossas novas funções.

Nenhuma palavra sobre a Camorra, Aro Volturi, Riley Clark, Carlisle Cullen ou Jacob Black fora dita por Eleazar ou na imprensa sobre o tiroteio desenfreado ocorrido atrás do Capitólio, a única informação que saiu nos jornais – por ser impossível esconder algo deste tamanho da mídia – foi que dois agentes federais haviam sido atingidos em ação. E por conta disso que todas as vezes que tentava questionar algo a Eleazar, ele me dizia que aquele não era o momento para se conversar qualquer coisa.

Edward deixou o hospital durante a manhã do último dia de março. Segundo Alice, ele por fim havia aceitado os conselhos médicos e os pedidos de seus pais e iria passar as próximas semanas em Chicago, junto com a família, participando de programas de reabilitação para pessoas na mesma situação que ele, que haviam perdido os movimentos nos membros inferiores.

Eu, que também deixaria o hospital naquele dia, porém à tarde, havia me decido refugiar estas semanas de licença em Forks. Minha mãe que odiava o clima frio e chuvoso de Forks protestou continuadamente do porque eu não iria para Flórida com seu clima tropical e com sol escaldante. Por fim, ela aceitou as minhas condições e iria passar esses dois meses comigo e com meu pai na cidade que mais odiava no mundo.

Forks, como logo constatei, assim que entramos naquela cidadezinha minúscula com menos de quatro mil habitantes seria uma estadia longa e sem nenhuma novidade. Gostava de Forks, porém para ficar alguns dias, no máximo uma semana. Ficar ali durante oito semanas por conta de férias forçadas seria quase que uma tortura.

Meus pais me incentivavam a ir aos parques nacionais próximos a cidade, ou então ir ver o mar, pela praia de La Push, contudo voltar a La Push estava fora de cogitação. Lá eu tinha muitas lembranças com Jacob, e ainda aceitar que ele havia traído todo o país e por fim sentenciado a mim e a Edward a uma vida de amargura ainda era enervante e imperdoável.

Renée todos os dias tentava me convencer a ir para Flórida, afirmando que o clima tropical seria muito melhor para a minha recuperação; mas nenhuma de suas palavras conseguiu me persuadir do contrário. No momento nada melhor do que o clima bucólico de Forks para me ajudar nesta situação de dificuldade.

Abril e maio passaram num piscar de olhos, principalmente por ficar estas oito semanas não fazendo absolutamente nada na modesta casa do meu pai. Foi em meio a um dia quente atípico de Forks que voltei para a Capital Federal.

Estava temerosa com o que encontraria no apartamento que um dia dividi com James, que agora seria onde viveria sozinha. Alice, Rosalie e Angela, agindo de uma maneira totalmente estrangeira para mim, que nunca confiei em uma mulher, haviam contratado alguém para limpar e organizar o apartamento, e também ao meu pedido redecoraram o mesmo para que não sentisse tanto a presença de James ali.

Meu avião pousou no _Aeroporto Ronald Reagan Washington Nacional_ sobre uma leve garoa, contrastando com o dia abafado que fazia na Capital do Governo Americano. Peguei as minhas malas na esteira e quando estava saindo da sala de desembarque, me surpreendi ao encontrar Jasper e Emmett me esperando.

- O que vocês fazem aqui? – perguntei surpresa.

- Você nos subestima, Bella. – declamou Emmett fingindo ultraje.

- Queríamos que na sua volta a Washington, você encontrasse com alguns rostos amigos. – ponderou Jasper.

- E eu sou a única que recebi este tratamento? – questionei desconfiada, por saber que hoje também seria a volta de Edward.

Jasper e Emmett trocaram um olhar e riram nervosos diante da minha percepção.

- Alice e Rosalie já estão com ele. – explicou concisamente Jasper.

- Hum... – me fiz de desinteressada, mas a minha hesitação foi o suficiente para atrair a atenção do sempre muito perceptivo Jasper.

- Ele melhorou o comportamento, Bella. Pelo que Alice me disse, e também o que pude comprovar nas conversas com Edward, estas semanas na reabilitação lhe deu uma nova perspectiva. Óbvio que deve ser traumático saber que nunca mais você irá poder andar com suas próprias pernas, e é claro ele terá momentos frágeis e de erupção nervosa diante da deficiência, mas tudo é possível mudar. – disse sensibilizado.

- É... assim espero. – murmurei fingindo desinteresse, procurando meu celular em minha bolsa para ligá-lo.

Emmett e Jasper, como dois excelentes amigos, antes de me levarem ao meu apartamento, me levaram para jantar em uma churrascaria brasileira. Algo não muito típico de cidadãos estadudinienses, mas que depois de nos fartamos de diversas carnes, saladas e comidas típicas da culinária do maior país da América do Sul, comprovei ser algo maravilhoso.

Depois da comilança exagerada, entrar no apartamento que um dia já compartilhei com James foi surpreendente. Não havia absolutamente nada que remetia a antiga decoração. A única recordação de que um dia aquele apartamento foi um lar de um casal prestes a se casar, era uma imensa fotografia minha e de James emoldurada sobre o aparador na entrada do mesmo. Fiz uma anotação mental de agradecer as meninas, antes de ir para o quarto onde agora deveria passar as minhas noites sozinhas.

Foi o tempo de tomar um banho morno, vestir um pijama e deitar na imensa cama, que já estava mergulhada na inconsciência dos sonos.

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

Despertei-me antes do despertador soar. Me sentia estranhamente ansiosa para a reunião com Eleazar e consequentemente ver Edward depois de mais de dois meses. As lembranças do nosso embate ainda estavam vivas na minha memória. As palavras de Edward naquela situação foram rudes e sem nenhuma espécie de tato, e não importava que naquele momento ele havia acabado de descobrir que não poderia mais andar, ele não necessitava agir daquela maneira comigo.

Meus pensamentos permaneceram em imagens de como seria este nosso reencontro quando tomava um banho, me arrumava, tomava café e depois pegava um taxi para ir ao Departamento do FBI de Washington, já que o meu carro havia sido completamente destruído no tiroteio que causou tantas fatalidades.

Foi soltando uma lufada de ar, que não fazia ideia que estava segurando, que sai do táxi que estava, quando este parou em frente do prédio de pintura acinzentada que era da Polícia Federal dos Estados Unidos.

O salto do sapato que usava ecoava pelos pisos de granito do hall de entrada. Várias pessoas, algumas conhecidas outras não, me davam as boas vindas, pelo que parecia a notícia do que realmente havia acontecido naquela noite de onze de março não era segredo dentro daquele prédio.

Agradecendo timidamente as boas vindas, caminhei diretamente para o elevador que me levaria até o andar onde ficava a sala de Eleazar, já que foi esta a instrução que recebi do mesmo: ir direto para a sua sala assim que pisasse naquele edifício.

Tudo, como logo percebi quando as portas prateadas do elevador se abriram, continuava igual. Os móveis tinham as mesmas disposições de quase três meses atrás, bem como Lauren, a secretária de Eleazar, continuava com sua postura arrogante atrás de sua mesa de trabalho. Ela não me desejou boas vindas ou sequer me cumprimentou, somente disse secamente que Eleazar estava aguardando a minha chegada e que eu poderia entrar.

Eleazar, que sofria praticamente um colapso dentro da segurança do país, principalmente por conta do caos que a descoberta de três agentes do FBI e da Interpol envolvidos com um grande esquema do crime organizado estava causando, aparentava uma expressão de cansaço e fadiga. Imensas olheiras arroxeadas se acumulavam sobre seus olhos que estavam vermelhos e vidrados. Sua pele tão sempre corada estava com um aspecto doentio e abatido. Ele havia perdido peso nestes últimos meses, como logo constatei.

- Isabella. – saudou-me. – Sente-se, Edward deve estar chegando em alguns minutos, parece que ouve um problema de acessibilidade na sua chegada ao prédio. – avisou despreocupadamente Eleazar.

Limitei-me a sorrir, imaginando se Edward sofreu um problema de acessibilidade na entrada do prédio ele deveria estar com um humor terrível. Senti um âmago de preocupação, que durou apenas dois segundos, já que a imensa porta de carvalho se abriu revelando Edward Cullen guiando sua cadeira de rodas.

Edward, apesar da deficiência que havia paralisado suas pernas, continuava lindo. Os cabelos bronzes estavam costumeiramente desalinhados. A pele branca estava mais translúcida do que me recordava. O verde de seus olhos, entretanto, não possuía o brilho esmeraldino de outrora, eles estavam opacos e se vida, escuros como uma esmeralda sem lapidar. Exatamente da mesma forma que vi pela última vez.

As pernas, agora imóveis dele, mesmo cobertas pela calça social negra, já começava aparentar a atrofiação dos músculos inutilizáveis; o que era um contraste enervante com os músculos de seus braços, que mesmo escondidos por debaixo do blazer negro marcava o quanto estes haviam aumentado nas últimas semanas.

Meu marido lançou-me um olhar inexpressivo e gélido, do qual ele não demonstrou nenhuma afeição, reconhecimento ou sequer uma saudação. Eles demonstravam desgosto de me verem.

Tive que engolir em seco.

Eleazar deve ter notado o clima de apreensão e hostilidade, pois rapidamente saudou Edward, pedindo para que nos acomodássemos para iniciar a reunião. Antes que o Secretário de Segurança dissesse qualquer coisa, virei para Edward e o saudei.

- Olá Edward. – sibilei com uma falsa despreocupação. Notei o ruivo travar seu maxilar e fechar suas mãos em punho.

- Isabella. – disse entre os dentes, sem sequer olhar em meu rosto. Senti meu estômago revirar. A indiferença de Edward tinha um gosto amargo.

O olhar altivo de Eleazar percebeu a animosidade entre Edward e eu, contudo ele não disse uma palavra sequer sobre, iniciando sem delongas a reunião que havia nos convocado.

- Fico imensamente feliz em vê-los depois desse longo e merecido descanso que tiveram. – iniciou Eleazar sentando-se em sua cadeira de couro negro em frente a nós. – Compreendo que ambos passaram por situações complicadas que requerem um tempo de adaptação e terapia. – seu olhar foi de mim para Edward, repousando por fim em sua cadeira de rodas. – Mas acredito que uma mente desocupada não auxilia muito na recuperação psicológica de vocês.

"Visto isso, e observando também as novas circunstâncias." – Eleazar olhou para as pernas de Edward, mais uma vez. – "Acredito que devemos ter um novo remanejamento de cargos. Na ausência de vocês, comecei a demandar alguns agentes para outros departamentos, para auxiliar outras equipes. Entre estas mudanças estão alguns membros da equipe que ambos lideraram. Indiquei Jared Brown e Paul Adams, para os cargos vagos no setor da Interpol que trabalham junto com o FBI." – pontuou, dando breves relances em um papel sobre a sua mesa. – "Pedi para que o agente Eric York se unisse a Heidi Collins no comando da equipe de ciberguerra. E também, durante a ausência de ambos, demandei que os agentes Emmett McCarty e Jasper Whitlock ficassem no comando da equipe de crimes organizados. Os dois, como ex-soldados das Forças Armadas, se mostraram muitíssimo competentes para a tarefa, contudo falta um teor de liderança que somente você, Isabella, consegue dar." – sorriu torto me encarando com seus profundos olhos castanhos.

"Desta maneira, acredito que você deveria continuar no comando da equipe águia, juntamente com dois subchefes, os agentes McCarty e Whitlock." – pontuou Eleazar, me entregando um documento para que lesse e assinasse, contendo exatamente o que ele havia acabado de me dizer.

- Obrigada, Eleazar. – agradeci, enquanto passava o olho pelo papel.

- De início, Isabella, eu gostaria que você não saísse para nenhuma missão de campo, que ficasse somente com a questão interna. Tudo para evitar qualquer dano. – ordenou demorando seu olhar por um longo tempo em meu ventre que havia sido atingido por uma bala e causado danos irreparáveis em mim.

- Ok. – respondi com um aceno mínimo de cabeça, voltando a ler o documento que ele havia me entregado, tentando disfarçar a emoção que queria me tomar.

- Por sua vez, Edward. – disse Eleazar, voltando o seu olhar para Edward. – O conselho interno do FBI gostaria que te aposentasse por invalidez – sibilou com pesar, atraindo a minha atenção para longe do papel. Notei o pomo de adão de Edward mexer-se incomodamente, mas mantendo uma expressão neutra em seu rosto. -, contudo, eu fui contra esta decisão. Você, Edward, é um excelente agente, que infelizmente foi vítima de uma fatalidade que não existem palavras para explicar ou lastimar, partindo disso decidi lhe dar o cargo que antes era ocupado pelo responsável por essa tragédia. – ponderou o Secretário de Segurança com um meio sorriso em seu rosto.

"Gostaria que você assumisse não só o posto de Chefe do Departamento do FBI de Washington, como gostaria que você assumisse o posto de Chefe Geral do FBI." – expôs com prudência Eleazar.

Percebi pela a minha visão periférica Edward ficando surpreso com a nomeação do novo cargo, porém no mesmo instante que um lampejo de preocupação tomava seu rosto, que era praticamente um espelho do meu. Uma vez, acredito que meu cônjuge deve ter se lembrado do atual Chefe Geral, o Comandante John Sacks.

- E o que será do Comandante Sacks? – perguntou Edward, visivelmente preocupado. Notei Eleazar sorrindo, percebendo que apesar da atitude hostil, arrogante e egoísta de Edward, ele ainda se preocupava com o bem-estar de outras pessoas. Ou quase todas as pessoas, pois parecia nem querer saber se eu estava bem ou não.

- Bom, acredito que ambos devem ter percebido que este excesso de trabalho que coloquei em cima de mim nos últimos meses, desde a morte de Thompson, causou alguns problemas a minha saúde. – sorriu descontraído. – Já não sou mais um novo General com vontade extrema de trabalhar. – divertiu-se de si mesmo. – A idade está avançando e me condenando. Desta maneira, decidi voltar ao meu posto de Secretário de Segurança, enquanto o Comandante John Sacks se tornará o novo Superintendente, assumindo as funções de Thompson que acabei assumindo após seu assassinato. – pontuou com clareza. – Era algo que eu gostaria de fazer a tempos, mas o envolvimento que tive no caso do crime organizado italiano só fez com que eu postergasse este momento. – com um gesto de aceno Eleazar ilustrou a palavra 'postergasse'.

"Assim, Edward, você aceita o cargo que estou lhe oferecendo?" – questionou sério, mudando num piscar de olhos seu semblante antes descontraído para sisudo, juntando suas mãos e apoiando-as sobre sua mesa de madeira de lei.

Por mais que eu não quisesse olhar para Edward, foi impossível não voltar meu rosto para o dele. Um sorriso genuíno e torto brotava em seus lábios e um brilho flamejante piscou em seus olhos, contudo, durou apenas alguns segundos. Suas mãos que estavam fechadas em nós se relaxaram.

- Eu estava achando que seria descartado em algum departamento sem importância. – disse Edward com um leve tom de surpresa em sua voz. – Mas nunca, nem no meu sonho mais delirante, imaginava assumir um cargo dessa magnitude. Obrigado Eleazar, e ficarei honrado em assumir a Chefia Geral do FBI. – afirmou com um sorriso torto, enquanto as suas mãos apertavam e relaxavam contra o metal frio que o permitia movimentar suas 'novas' pernas, sua cadeira.

Eleazar sorriu amplamente o que foi seguido por Edward que estendia a sua mão para que o Secretário de Segurança a apertasse. Me vi sorrindo com a cena e inesperadamente sentindo uma grossa lágrima correr por meu rosto. Sim, eu estava feliz por Edward, por mais que estivéssemos, como nunca antes, tão afastados um do outro. Antes que a minha comoção fosse percebida pelos dois homens, tratei rapidamente de me recompor, esperando o que mais Eleazar teria para nos dizer naquela reunião.

- Distribuição de cargos decidida – iniciou novamente Eleazar. -, vamos agora para assuntos não tão agradáveis. – uma sombra de preocupação e ódio cruzou pelo seu olhar.

"A informação que o agente James Scott lhe deixou Isabella foi algo que nunca imaginei, tamanha a grandiosidade desta. Além da descoberta dos três pérfidos que auxiliavam no plano do Sr. Aro Volturi, descobrimos também como funcionava todo o esquema. Quem eram os criminosos dentro do país que permitiam o crescimento do crime organizado, do qual a muito trabalhamos para extinguir." – expôs detalhadamente. – "Conseguimos desmembrar boa parte da quadrilha, mas ainda existem peças que nem mesmo James ou os infiltrados conseguem explicar através da delação." – afirmou com um ar irritado e cansado.

- Hum... Eleazar – começou Edward, interrompendo a explicação que o Secretário nos dava. – O que aconteceu naquela noite? No dia onze de março? – questionou curioso, algo que também guardava dúvidas para mim, mas que estava temerosa demais para questionar.

Eleazar deu um meio sorriso e acenou com a cabeça, lançando um longo olhar em mim.

- A estratégia que Isabella montou ao lado do agente Whitlock foi o que nos ajudou a conseguir as informações, executar as prisões e prevenir um desfecho pior do que ocorreu. Como ele e a agente Brandon sabiam do conteúdo do cofre e tinham elementos que conseguiam comprovar a veracidade, conseguimos adiantar muitas coisas e traçar uma estratégia enquanto esperávamos o retorno dos dois. Todavia, isso foi antes que percebêssemos que havia acontecido algo a vocês. Foi o agente McCarty que nos deu o alarme de que vocês haviam sido descobertos e estavam no alvo deles. – o rosto de Edward estava endurecido e atento a Eleazar, que esquadrinhava o rosto do ruivo de maneira curiosa.

"Felizmente chegamos a tempo de executar pelo menos cinco prisões, contudo, tarde para evitar certas tragédias." – novamente Eleazar demorou longos segundos observando a cadeira em que Edward estava e depois meu ventre. – "Carlisle Cullen e Jacob Black, junto com mais três criminosos perigosos que fugiram de um presídio na Geórgia, contratados pelos italianos, foram presos na ocasião, mas infelizmente não fomos capazes de executar a prisão de Riley Clark, que fugiu assim que percebeu que vocês os haviam delatados." – expôs com pesar.

Eleazar calou-se por alguns segundos, percebendo que tanto eu quanto Edward estávamos absorvendo o que ele nos disse, a respeito das prisões que havia feito.

- Foi complicado o interrogatório dos dois. Jacob Black se recusava a dizer qualquer coisa. Enquanto Carlisle afirmava não saber nada, que somente entrara no esquema por segurança, já que Riley o havia ameaçado por ter descoberto algo envolvendo desvio de verbas federais. – continuou sem nenhuma emoção. – Por fim, depois de muitas horas em vão, Carlisle Cullen se abraçou ao instituto da delação premiada e da possível redução de pena e contou o que sabia sobre as operações dentro do FBI. – Eleazar se segurou para não rolar os olhos.

"Riley, segundo Cullen, era quem comandava as operações. Era o único que de fato tinha uma ligação próxima com o _il dio_ ou que falava com ele. E assim distribuía as funções entre os dois subordinados infiltrados e mandava dados sigilosos de nossas investigações ao chefão da Camorra. Também foi relatado por ele, que as suas funções eram de somente alterar e acrescentar informações equivocadas no sistema que tínhamos acesso e por vezes fazer as ligações a Itália, que eram recebida sempre por Felix De Nicola." – Eleazar lançou um olhar no monitor de seu computador, para em seguida abrir sua gaveta e tirar um frasco com medicamentos, onde retirou dois comprimidos e o engoliu, em seguida bebendo um copo de água que estava ao seu lado.

"Para o cansaço." – respondeu a pergunta silenciosa que provavelmente eu e Edward fazíamos com nossos olhares. – "Carlisle também confirmou que era Jacob Black quem apagava os empecilhos, por assim dizer. Foi ele o responsável pelo assassinato de Laurent Thompson, Sam Uley, Emily Young, James Scott e pelos tiros que os acertaram, como vocês devem ter conhecimento." – disse amargurado.

"Depois que Carlisle nos disse tudo o que podia, chamamos Jacob para um novo interrogatório, onde ele sem hesitar ou titubear confirmou os assassinatos e a tentativa de encerrar a vida de ambos, como também revelou ser quem criou o programa de ligações codificadas, podendo fazer as chamadas de dentro do departamento, e também como também ele que havia instruído Royce King a trabalhar para a Camorra na Itália, o que iniciou através de uma ameaça pensada pelo próprio Jacob." – uma expressão de desgosto tomou o rosto de Eleazar, antes que ele continuasse.

"Jacob Black também nos informou, depois de muita pressão, os motivos que o levaram a se unir ao crime organizado, e como vocês devem supor, foi por causa de poder, dinheiro, reconhecimento. Riley o 'convocou' logo nos primeiros meses que ele começou a trabalhar para o FBI, quando o apadrinhou." – Eleazar me viu movimentar inquieta. – "Ele também tinha a intenção de te recrutar, Isabella, mas acabou desistindo, segundo Black." – explicou e imediatamente me senti mais tranquila. Tudo o que eu não precisava neste momento era ser acusada de traição. – "Voltando à história de Jacob; quando o questionei do por que Riley Clark o convocou ele deixou escapar, sem querer, algo que ele depois tentou reverter, que tudo iniciou porque Riley é um filho bastardo de Arthuro Lewis Giordano." – um sorriso malicioso e frio apareceu nos lábios do Secretário de Segurança a minha frente.

A surpresa que recaiu sobre mim e Edward ao ouvir aquela sentença foi enervante, como assim Riley Clark era filho de Arthuro Lewis Giordano? Me recordava de ver nas informações de James, e nelas afirmavam que Riley não tinha nenhuma ligação com italianos, a não ser o seu pai que trabalhou na fazenda dos Lewis.

- Vocês estão considerando certo. – pronunciou Eleazar que havia se encostado ao encosto de sua cadeira e nos encarava. – A mãe de Riley, a senhora Rebecca Watson, foi junto com o marido para a fazenda dos Lewis no Colorado e teve um caso muito tórrido com o então Arthur Lewis, e desse romance proibido gerou Riley. Contudo, nossas investigações apontaram que a senhora Rebecca Watson convenceu seu marido, Joshua Clark, que a criança era filho dele. – sorriu em contragosto. – Riley só soube que Aro ou Arthur era o seu pai em dois mil, e depois de um longo reencontro entre pai e filho, Riley começou a fazer tudo o que o papai demandava. – completou com sarcasmo.

Eleazar fez uma longa pausa, admirando o rosto meu e de Edward e depois demorando seu olhar pelas largas janelas de seu escritório que se viam todo o percurso do _Capitol Hill_.

- Nossas investigações não estão sendo muito bem sucedidas – voltou a falar Eleazar, ainda mantendo o seu olhar sobre o obelisco _Washington Monument_ que ficava ao fim do percurso que iniciava no Capitólio. – a fuga de Riley Clark, motivou o envolvimento da CIA, como também algumas agências internacionais. A Polícia Federal Italiana conseguiu ordens judiciais para investigar todo o clã Giordano e seus comparsas, e exigiram a presença de Aro Volturi na Corte Judicial para explicações. – narrou sem emoção.

"Mas como o filho de uma puta se declamava o 'deus', _il dio_, e não se submete a nada, nem mesmo a lei é páreo para ele. E assim, querendo um final épico se isolou em sua ilha particular na Grécia e cometeu suicídio. Fez o que Eurípedes foi convencido a não fazer. Encerrou a sua vida num cenário onde a mitologia diz ter sido a morada de muitos deuses, algo que ele buscou tanto ser." – o amargor na voz de Eleazar era palpável.

"Sua vida pode estar morta, mas o seu legado nunca estará." – disse reflexivo. – "Já foi localizado outros ramos da máfia ou quadrilha internacional, a meu ver, no meio de grupos extremistas e nem um pouco amigáveis, tornando impossível a erradicação disso tudo. E pelo que parece, mas não posso afirmar com cem por cento de certeza, Riley se tornará o novo 'deus', ele que herdou todo o legado do pai e está escondido em meio a grupos de milícias, bem mais armados do que a minha imaginação permite imaginar."

Uma risada rouca e atípica saiu pelos lábios de Eleazar.

- O filho de uma puta é tão filho daquele desgraçado que agora está apagando todos os rastros, ou pessoas que poderiam levar a ele ou lhe causar problemas. – expôs o Secretário de Segurança.

- O que você quer dizer, Eleazar? – questionou Edward curioso, quando percebeu que Eleazar estava nos escondendo algo.

- Ontem eu recebi um comunicado da Prisão de Segurança Máxima da Virginia, onde os indivíduos presos naquela noite fatídica estavam. – explanou. – Nenhum dos sistemas de segurança, pessoas ou animais treinados conseguiram encontrar nada, o que me leva a crer que alguém dentro do presídio trabalha para o jovem e novo senhor Lewis. Um bolo ou pão, não consegui compreender muito bem, foi entregue na cela de Jacob Black. Este alimento estava contaminado com elementos químicos que causam envenenamento, desta maneira, levando a óbito em instantes o Senhor Black.

Ao ouvir as palavras de Eleazar um sentimento estranho apertou meu coração. Jake havia traído a nação, traído a mim, traído a Edward, assassinado uma legião de pessoas, entre elas James, tentado me matar, assim como Edward; mas um carinho, devido ao tempo que passamos juntos na nossa infância e adolescência em Forks, a amizade que compartilhamos, como também ao fato de que gostaria de ver Jacob pagar pelos seus crimes não se livrar deles, aceitar o seu assassinato era algo difícil de processar.

- E Carlisle? – questionou Edward, com um olhar duro a Eleazar.

- Depois que descobrimos a ameaça, mandamos Carlisle para outro presídio de segurança máxima, no Texas. – respondeu firmemente, percebi Edward respirar aliviado.

- Porém, devido a este quadro controverso em que nos vemos sem poder comprovar absolutamente nada ou indiciar ninguém pelos crimes mais gravosos, a nossa investigação sobre a Máfia Camorra foi arquivada pelos meus superiores. – declarou amargurado Eleazar. – As investigações agora passaram todas para a Polícia Federal e Serviço Secreto Italiano, nos desvinculando totalmente do caso.

"Entendo perfeitamente que este não era o desfecho que vocês, nem ninguém gostaria, ainda mais depois de sofrerem perdas inigualáveis e danos irreparáveis. Mas infelizmente é o que aconteceu. Espero, com sinceridade, que Riley Clark ou Riley Lewis, como estão chamando-o agora, volte a tentar dominar o nosso país, para que assim, vocês ou agentes que irão continuar nosso trabalho consiga dar um fim a tudo." – o tom de derrota de Eleazar era inaceitável para a situação. – "Com isso, peço um último favor aos dois, como agentes responsáveis por toda a operação, pelas investigações e por fornecer informações importantíssimas gostaria que fizessem um último relatório sobre as atividades realizadas. Eu sei que já se passaram quase três meses dos eventos, e também tenho conhecimento que eles possam soar um tanto emocional, mas imploro – e aqui mais como um amigo do que como um superior – que não se limitem a dados técnicos, exponham a verdade do que realmente se passou naquele momento." – decretou Eleazar.

Um silêncio de expectativa recaiu sobre a sala. Era visível que cada um ali estava refletindo sobre os acontecimentos.

- Estão dispensados. – pronunciou Eleazar, levantando-se de sua cadeira e caminhando deliberadamente até a porta a escancarando, em um claro sinal para que saíssemos.

Edward foi o primeiro a sair, guiando com perícia a sua cadeira para fora da sala de Eleazar. O que rapidamente foi seguido por mim, com um olhar cabisbaixo e tenso. Dei um sorriso confortador a Eleazar que somente acenou com a cabeça, fechando em seguida a sua porta.

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

A minha sala estava da mesmíssima maneira que havia deixado há três meses. Notei a camada de pó sobre os papéis, eletrônicos e móveis que ali ficavam. Pela primeira vez, encontrar um lugar onde eu ficava boa parte do meu dia, daquela maneira, não foi incomodo nenhum. Bati com as minhas mãos para afastar um pouco da poeira para enfim sentar na minha cadeira, no mesmo momento em que ouvia Edward praguejando a plenos pulmões sobre a falta de acessibilidade de sua sala.

Tive o instinto de ir ajudá-lo. Eu ainda me preocupava com Edward, mas qualquer movimento meu ao seu redor poderia ser recebido como uma afronta pessoal. Contive meu anseio de auxiliá-lo, sentando-me na minha mesa de trabalho e iniciando meu computador.

Nestes últimos quatro anos sendo agente e depois acumulando o cargo de chefe, me auxiliaram muito, principalmente na confecção de relatórios sobre as missões que trabalhava. Contudo, este último relatório sobre a Máfia Napolitana tinha o gosto amargo da derrota.

Enquanto estive em Forks tentei ao máximo bloquear a dor que sentia, por perder uma vida inocente e também por nunca mais gerar uma. Óbvio que tinha meus momentos de crises aonde ia para a uma clareira a alguns poucos quilômetros da casa de Charlie, meu pai, e chorava copiosamente. Chorava por não ter esperança. Chorava por ter falhado. Chorava por ter feito de minha vida um túnel escuro e inabitável.

Me continha para não cair no desespero, no limbo da tristeza, da depressão outra vez, ainda mais na frente dos meus pais, mas aquilo tudo parecia tão impossível, porém de alguma maneira atípica eu consegui.

Ou esperava ter conseguido.

Assim que a primeira palavra fora escrita no arquivo do relatório, lágrimas desesperadoras e sofridas tomaram o meu rosto, e meus pensamentos me levaram a reviver aquele momento fatídico.

O medo, o frenesi, o barulho, as vozes, os tiros, a dor. Um caleidoscópio de sensações e sentimentos que me deixavam apática e temerosa.

Demorei horas até conseguir concluir cinco páginas de relatório, algo que fazia em no máximo uma. No momento que terminei e pedi para que imprimisse, me dei conta de que deveria ir até a sala de Edward para que ele assinasse o meu relatório e eu pudesse assinar o seu. Tentei controlar o meu choro, e tirar o aspecto de desespero que aparentava para enfim enfrentar o leão selvagem recém enjaulado.

Pelos vidros que delimitavam a sua sala, notei um Edward cabisbaixo que vez ou outra admirava o monitor a sua frente, e cada vez que fazia isto um lampejo de ódio inarrável cruzava seu olhar. Engoli em seco antes de bater na sua porta e entrar.

Notei logo de início que Edward estava impaciente me esperando.

- Ah... Aleluia a chefinha resolveu dar o ar de sua graça. – pronunciou cheio de sarcasmo. – Achei que teria que ficar esperando-a eternamente, algo que não tenho a mínima vontade de fazer outra vez.

Eu vi vermelho. Pelo que parecia Edward iria me culpar pelo que aconteceu com ele.

- Perdão a minha demora Senhor Cullen, mas redigir esse relatório foi algo muito sofrível e emocional para mim. – devolvi ácida.

Edward arqueou suas sobrancelhas grossas e bem desenhadas, enquanto seus olhos esquadrinhavam o meu rosto.

- Sofrível? Emocional? – questionou retoricamente, antes de rir em escárnio. – Você não perdeu nada, Isabella. Você não sofreu nada. Você não faz ideia do que é ficar emocional. – cuspiu irritadiço.

- Ah, então você acha que só você sofreu? Só você teve consequências emocionais? Acorda, Edward! Uma vida inocente foi tirada com extrema violência em meu próprio ventre! Você faz ideia do que é perder outro filho de maneira tão violenta? – retruquei irritada.

- Agora para somar com a história de que eu sou um assassino a história do bastardinho. – provocou irônico.

- Por que você está fazendo isso, Edward? Por que você está agindo dessa maneira? Você disse que queria criar aquela criança ao meu lado, o que mudou? – perguntei confusa, me sentando ereta em uma poltrona de frente para ele.

Suas narinas inflaram enquanto ele me encarava com ar de repugnância.

- Eu nunca quis criar o filho de outro homem. – afirmou sem pestanejar. – Sim, eu disse que ficaria ao seu lado, mas estava torcendo para que você perdesse essa criança, que seria uma lembrança eterna para mim da sua escolha. Você sempre escolheu ele, e iria escolher ele se Jake não o tivesse assassinado. Eu nunca fui nada para você, a não ser um brinquedinho no qual você se divertiu. Usou e abusou e depois no primeiro e único erro jogou fora como se não fosse nada! – seu corpo inconscientemente se curvou para frente, enquanto seus olhos duros e frios encaravam o meu rosto. – Eu te amei, Bella. Te amei de verdade, a ponto de me deixar insano, mas você _nunca_ retribuiu o amor que eu sentia por você. Você sempre foi egoísta, sempre amou mais a você mesma do que qualquer outra pessoa. Mas agora compreendi seu joguinho e não vou cair nele outra vez, por nada nesse mundo! – vociferou, batendo seus punhos fechados contra a mesa, ecoando o barulho oco de madeira pela sala de vidro.

- Você é patético. – brandi com ódio. – Todo se fazendo de vítima por que ficou paraplégico. Acorda Edward, o mundo não gira em torno de você! – exclamei. O ruivo riu em escárnio.

- Nem em torno de você, querida. – contrapôs sarcástico.

- O que você quer, Edward? – perguntei exaltada. – Quer que eu assuma a culpa por você estar nessa cadeira de rodas?

- Seria bom, afinal, só vim parar aqui porque tentei te proteger. – replicou.

Meus olhos se arregalaram. Senti a cor sumir do meu rosto. Minhas pernas ficarem moles como gelatina, meu estômago revirou e minha traqueia e coração foram comprimidos por uma mão invisível.

- Eu não pedi isso. – murmurei com um fio de voz.

- Claro que você pediu. – devolveu lentamente. – Você me consome, quer dizer me consumia tanto, que quando você estava em perigo eu te defendia. Para evitar que acontecesse qualquer coisa com você, eu entraria na frente de um tanque, levaria tiros por você. O amor que tinha por você era doentio, e só consegui perceber isso quando aconteceu a porra desta tragédia. Você sequer me agradeceu por salvá-la. Você não me perdoa por um erro cometido quando estava em um estado de conturbação, e vire e mexe taca isso na minha cara, mas quando eu tento te salvar, te proteger, você não me dá um obrigado sequer.

"Você é egoísta e arrogante, Isabella. Eu deveria ter te dado ouvidos e sumido desta cidade, da sua vida naquele maldito baile em que Thompson foi assassinado. Eu fui um idiota teimoso, eu tinha esperanças de te conquistar" – riu em escárnio. – "você ainda se recorda o que eu te disse naquela noite? Enquanto nós estávamos naquele jardim verdejante e escuro e nosso Superintendente era assassinado pela pessoa que nos apresentou?"

"Você disse com todas as palavras Isabella, que o nosso romance, se é que pode ser chamado assim, era doentio, suicida, homicida. E olha como você tinha razão... justamente Jake que nos apresentou, me motivou a te conquistar, a ficar com você, tentou nos assassinar. E quase conseguiu, mas o destino..." – riu sem nenhuma diversão. – "Essa porra de destino que designou que nos conhecêssemos só fodeu com a nossa vida, ou pelo menos a minha. Por sua causa Isabella eu estou inválido para todo o sempre e você, como uma puta egoísta que é, só consegue se preocupar com a merda do filho que perdeu." – o rosto de Edward estava lívido. Eu estava lívida. Não conseguia compreender como ele pode estar me acusando de ser a culpada de tudo! Mas se ele queria colocar a culpa em cima de mim, que assim seja.

- _Chega_! – vociferei, ficando de pé enquanto batia uma de minhas mãos na mesa de Edward para em seguida estender o meu dedo em riste em sua face. – Quer me culpar por tudo? Me culpe! Só que não preciso ficar ouvindo você me ofendendo. – puxei o relatório dele que estava em uma pilha no canto extremo de sua mesa e o assinei. – Você pode entregar a Eleazar os dois relatórios. – falei, empurrando o seu e o meu para ele e saindo o mais rápido possível de sua sala, mas não sem antes ouvi-lo comentar exacerbado.

- Sua covarde! – meus instintos gritaram para mim voltar àquela sala e acertar o rosto de Edward com as minhas mãos e dizer tudo o que estava implorando para sair de mim. Mas me contive. Não daria este gosto para ele. Se ele não quisesse nunca mais me ver, assim seria. Faria o possível e o impossível para não cruzar com ele pelos corredores daquele edifício e se mesmo assim ocorresse, não hesitaria em pedir a minha exoneração da Polícia Federal Americana.

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

Após a discussão que tivemos, onde parecia termos colocado os pontos nos 'is' e riscado todos os 'tês'; Edward e eu evitávamos nos encontrar. Constatei que tínhamos entrado numa espécie de entendimento estranho e que ninguém seria capaz de colocarmos os dois na mesma sala novamente. Sempre que havia necessidade de uma conversa com Eleazar que ainda estava ajeitando suas coisas para deixar o prédio, o Comandante Sacks e Edward, o ruivo sempre convocava Jasper para participar destas, e por incrível que pareça não me incomodava nenhum pouco em não participar destas reuniões. Na realidade me sentia aliviada.

Minha advogada, Dra. Diana Harris, era quem fazia o intercâmbio entre mim e Edward, assim como o advogado de Edward, Dr. Alexander Morgan, fazia comigo. Instruindo-nos sobre o processo de divórcio que enfim seria assinado. O juiz de Las Vegas que iria conduzir a nossa audiência de dissolução matrimonial pediu diversos documentos para avaliar a situação, como também testemunhas para serem usados seus relatos sobre nós dois, para a sua decisão.

Na minha mais sincera opinião era algo desnecessário, mas segundo a minha advogada era algo rotineiro a se fazer, tudo para evitar fraudes conjugais. Ou seja, um casal que afirma estar separado, mas que na realidade compartilham uma vida junto e que desejam fraudar o fisco ou qualquer meio público.

O verão veio de sua forma sufocante e incomoda, devido aos impactos ambientais sofridos no mundo. Desde a discussão entre eu e Edward no início de junho, não mais nos vimos, a não ser em uma raríssima ocasião em que fomos obrigados a ficar no mesmo auditório junto com mais duzentos agentes do FBI, felizmente na ocasião não tivemos um embate, porém eu vivia na tensão, na apreensão do que ocorreria na audiência no dia três de setembro.

_Enfim, o fim. _

O fim para Edward Cullen e Isabella Swan-Cullen, um casal que partilhou um curto tempo juntos, mas que _nunca_ deveria ter acontecido.

Diana Harris, minha advogada, exigiu uma reunião comigo em meados de agosto e tive que voltar a Boston, a cidade onde tudo começou. Foi uma visita rápida, coisa de oito horas na capital de Massachusetts. Diana, uma mulher que construiu uma longa e dedicada carreira em situações conjugais e causas de família, me inquiriu sobre tudo. Ela não gostaria de ter surpresas na audiência, ou que Edward ou seu advogado declarassem algo que ela não tinha conhecimento, da mesma maneira que gostaria de estar preparada para qualquer coisa que o juiz, Dr. Liam Evans, questionasse ou contrapusesse.

Como sabia que era ridículo esconder qualquer coisa a minha assessora jurídica, lhe contei tudo. Tudo o que havia acontecido comigo e com Edward, desde o bebê que perdi quando o flagrei com Renesmee até a nossa mais recente briga, onde rompemos qualquer vínculo que tínhamos. Aproveitei para contar também que no último ano trabalhamos juntos, partilhamos a mesma cama algumas vezes e trocamos juras de amor.

Era de se supor que ela ficaria abismada com as minhas revelações, contudo a única pergunta que ela me fez fora:

- Tem certeza que não há volta para vocês?

Refleti a questão por alguns minutos.

Será que ainda existia a mais remota esperança para mim e para Edward? E se existisse, quando ela apareceria? Será que iríamos conseguir superar as dificuldades? Esquecer nossos erros e superar juntos tudo o que aconteceu?

- Não, Diana. – respondi com imenso pesar. – Infelizmente não há uma gotinha de esperança neste imenso oceano de fatos e história.

Deixei Boston ainda com as mesmas perguntas na cabeça, mas não conseguia em nenhum momento enxergar qualquer esperança ou um final diferente.

Setembro tomou o seu lugar, junto com um espírito de expectativa. Expectativa de saber que aquele amor adolescente, aquele primeiro amor seria extinto para todo sempre. Meu voo para Las Vegas podia estar lotado, mas nunca me senti tão sozinha em minha vida. Quase sete horas em que só conseguia sentir o âmago da tristeza, da solidão, do desespero, da falta de expectativa que só aumentou quando a aeronave pousou em solo. Como não tinha nenhuma bagagem sai do aeroporto o mais rápido que conseguia indo direto para o quarto de hotel que reservei próximo ao Fórum.

Passei a noite em claro. Meus olhos se recusavam a fechar e meu cérebro negava-se a desligar por algumas horas para que eu pudesse dormir. Tentei ver um filme para esperar o sono, assim como também tentei ler, mas em nenhuma das duas opções surtiram efeito. Às sete e meia quando meu despertador e o telefone do serviço de quarto que havia designado para me despertar caso meu celular não fosse suficiente, ressoaram por todo o recinto, eu já estava a muito devidamente pronta para enfrentar o longo dia que me esperava.

A audiência de divórcio estava marcada para as nove da manhã no terceiro andar do Fórum de Las Vegas. A Dra. Harris gostaria de ter uma pequena conversa comigo antes de entrar na sala de audiência. Ela mais uma vez questionou se eu estava certa da separação, e se eu e Edward havíamos conversado sobre a audiência. Sim e não foram as minhas respostas paras as perguntas, infelizmente em ordem respectiva.

Faltando cinco minutos para o início da audiência que Edward chegou guiando sua cadeira com suas próprias mãos, acompanhado de seu advogado, que caminhava serenamente ao seu lado. Foi inevitável não sentir um sentimento de falha passar por todo o meu corpo quando olhei profundamente nos orbes verdes como esmeraldas sem lapidar de Edward. Um peso de dor, um sentimento de incompetência me consumia como fogo em meio a um palheiro.

- Bom dia, Diana. Isabella. – cumprimentou o advogado de Edward, Dr. Alexander Morgan, com um sorriso genuíno em seu rosto.

- Bom dia Alex. – pronunciou Diana. – Edward.

Da mesma forma que eu, Edward limitou-se a acenar com a cabeça em reconhecimento, entretanto o seu olhar frio e duro estava perfurando o meu rosto. Senti um nó crescendo em minha garganta, e lágrimas querendo rolar por meus olhos. Tive que engolir em seco.

Estava tão perturbada ainda encarando os olhos gélidos de Edward, que se Diana não tivesse me puxado pelo braço, nunca teria notado que deveríamos entrar na audiência. O juiz que iria conduzir o julgamento, Liam Evans, estava sentado em sua cadeira em um respaldar um pouco mais alto do que sua assessora e escrivão, no centro da mesa longa que de esticava a sua frente, onde Edward e eu deveríamos ficar.

Diana supersticiosa e com manias jurídicas, optou para nos sentarmos do lado esquerdo, do lado do escrivão, enquanto Edward e seu advogado se acomodavam em nossa frente, do lado direito. Percebi um lampejo de curiosidade passar pelo olhar do Meritíssimo Evans quando este notou a deficiência de Edward, assim como também reparei no lampejo de raiva de ver que a sala de audiência não era acessível para cadeiras de rodas.

Quando finalmente Edward se acomodou, o Meritíssimo Liam Evans iniciou a audiência sem mais delongas.

- Audiência de divórcio de Edward Anthony Cullen e Isabella Marie Swan-Cullen a ser realizada no dia três de setembro de dois mil e onze no Fórum Estadual de Las Vegas, em virtude do casamento constituído pelas partes referidas no dia treze de julho de dois mil e seis nesta cidade. – iniciou o juiz recitando o cabeçalho.

"Nesta cidade, e neste Fórum, no dia cinco de setembro de dois mil e seis, Isabella Swan-Cullen deu entrada no pedido de separação judicial contra Edward Cullen, que não foi autorizada pelo o Juiz Estadual da situação, Meritíssimo Alfred Jonas Williams, uma vez que as referidas partes compactuaram a uma cláusula contratual em um acordo pré-nupcial registrado no Cartório de Contratos Matrimoniais desta cidade no dia em que contraíram o casamento."

"Dito isto, damos início a esta audiência de divórcio." – ponderou o Meritíssimo Evans encarando de mim a Edward com seus olhos acinzentados vorazes e penetrantes. – "Senhor e Senhora Cullen, durante estes cinco anos, teve alguma possibilidade de reconciliação que possa assim ter esperança para esta sociedade conjugal?" – inquiriu como de praxe.

- Nada relevante, Meritíssimo. – respondeu Edward prontamente, fazendo todos na sala voltaram seu olhar para mim.

- N-não. – assenti com a voz falha.

- Ambos estão de acordo com o contrato pactuado entre seus advogados para a não divisão de bens, continuando cada um com o que conseguiu construir desde o casamento, sem a interferência de bens? Aceitam o acordo de separação total de bens? – continuou o juiz inquirindo.

- Sim. – desta vez fui a primeira a responder, mas não sabia o porquê desta atitude corajosa.

- Com toda a certeza. – respondeu friamente Edward.

- Edward Anthony Cullen e Isabella Marie Swan-Cullen, vocês estão de acordo com o fim desta sociedade conjugal?

- Sim. – respondemos em uníssono.

- Para a efetivação e não contestação da decisão tomada nesta audiência preciso da assinatura de ambos na ata e no documento de divórcio. – disse o juiz, enquanto a sua assessora entregava aos nossos advogados uma cópia para eles verem se estava tudo certo.

Logo que o Dr. Alexander Morgan confirmou que estava tudo ok, deu o documento para Edward assinar, que o fez sem hesitar. Passando para mim o papel para que eu firmasse enquanto pegava o que a Dra. Diana Harris lhe estendia.

Vagarosamente peguei a caneta que Diana havia colocado sobre a mesa, quando fiz tal ação meus olhos bateram para o documento que estava a minha frente. Seu cabeçalho estava escrito com letras garrafais 'Sentença de Divórcio', enquanto no final da folha os nomes meu e de Edward estavam lado a lado sob linhas pontilhadas. Enquanto o meu espaço estava em branco, o lugar de Edward estava rubricado com sua assinatura perfeita.

Senti um amargor. Uma tristeza arrebatadora.

Segurei a caneta sobre a linha pontilhada, sentindo o meu coração batendo ruidosamente contra a minha caixa torácica. Meus olhos inundaram de lágrimas pesadas e pesarosas. Minha cabeça rodopiou. Meus músculos ficaram fracos.

A caneta que segurava caiu ruidosamente sobre a mesa atraindo a atenção de todos na sala. Com minha visão turva e embaçada olhei para todos na sala, finalizando em Edward que pela primeira vez em muito tempo vi o brilho em seus olhos que me fizeram apaixonar por ele.

- E-eu na-não po-pos-posso. – gaguejei, levantando-me com uma agilidade estrangeira da cadeira em que estava. – Perdoe-me, Meritíssimo. – falei por fim antes de recolher a minha bolsa e sair correndo pelas portas adornadas da sala de audiência.

Corri como nunca corri em minha vida. O meu desespero, a minha vontade para sair daquele Fórum era tamanha que não olhei sequer para trás ou me preocupei com as pessoas que mostravam preocupados com o meu estado. Escutava, obviamente, pessoas me chamando, mas eu não queria parar, eu não queria ver ou pensar em nada, eu só precisava fugir.

Foi muito conveniente que um táxi vazio estava em frente ao Fórum de Las Vegas, e assim que entrei neste comandei desesperadoramente para o motorista que me levasse para o aeroporto.

Não foi uma viagem muito longa. Na verdade ela se passou tão rápida que me surpreendi quando o homem de origem árabe disse que havíamos chegado. Joguei algumas notas para o motorista, que acreditei satisfazer a quantia do trajeto e sai o mais rápido possível para o balcão da companhia aérea que me levaria para Washington.

Paguei um valor alto e sem o reembolso ou alteração da passagem que tinha antes para poder voltar para casa. Tudo para conseguir embarcar no voo que estava prestes sair, mas não me incomodei com valores. Na verdade minha menor preocupação no momento era dinheiro.

As exaustivas e longas sete horas entre o estado de Nevada e o Distrito de Columbia não foram suficientes para abrandar o meu estado emocional extremamente abalado. Os comissários de bordos e alguns passageiros vieram me inquirir se eu estava bem, e sem conseguir pronunciar qualquer palavra somente acenava afirmativamente com a cabeça.

Fui a primeira a sair da aeronave, e sem ter a necessidade de parar para pegar bagagens corri para fora do aeroporto encontrando um taxi que estava sendo desocupado naquele segundo. Comandei com a voz quebrada e desesperadora meu endereço.

Foi como um borrão. Não me recordava do caminho até meu apartamento. Não me recordava quanto havia pagado ao taxista. Não me recordava de cruzar o hall de entrada até o elevador. Não me recordo de entrar em meu apartamento e trancá-lo. Me recordava somente de ter ido direto ao meu quarto, me despir e mergulhar uma banheira de água quente, que consegui preparar.

A exaustão física e emocional deve ter me consumindo, pois acabei adormecendo na banheira, que apesar de a ter enchido com água quente não era necessário por estarmos no verão, algo que se comprovou consolador, pois como a água acabou esfriando devido ao longuíssimo tempo, evitou que eu tivesse uma hipotermia.

Contudo, meu despertar não se deu por conta da minha consciência enfim notando que estava com frio, mas sim pelo barulho irritante da companhia, e também como o oco da madeira da porta. Fiquei irritada com aquilo, mas me contive em não abrir a porta e dizer poucas e boas para quem tirava meu sossego; mas quem disse que a pessoa cessou o que estava fazendo?

Bufando de impaciência, vesti meu felpudo roupão branco e atravessei meu apartamento a passadas pesadas em direção a porta para descobrir quem me atormentava – lancei um olhar ao relógio do micro-ondas – às quatro da manhã, pela escuridão que percebi pela imensa janela de minha sala.

- O quê é? – brandi enquanto abria a porta, todavia a surpresa me consumiu ao ver quem estava ali.

"_Edward_?" – murmurei estupefata e surpreendida por vê-lo, ali, em sua glória, por mais que esta fosse delimitada por sua cadeira.

- Olá Isabella. – saudou com simpatia nos olhos.

- O que você faz aqui? – questionei, enquanto inconscientemente apertava o roupão ao meu corpo, evitando que exibisse a minha nudez.

- Estava achando que tinha lhe acontecido algo. Estou a duas horas batendo em sua porta. – comentou despreocupadamente, enquanto seus olhos viajavam para o meu corpo coberto com o tecido atoalhado branco. – Precisamos conversar.

- Conversar. – repeti lentamente. – Ok. Hum... er... entre. – pedi, abrindo toda a porta e me afastando desta para que ele pudesse entrar com sua cadeira de rodas.

Notei os olhos de Edward vorazes e astutos admirando toda a arquitetura e decoração modesta do apartamento. Como os móveis foram trocados recentemente e eu não tinha tantos recursos como gostaria para gastar com decoração, havia muitos espaços para transitar o que de uma maneira estranha permitiu que Edward pudesse se locomover com facilidade por minha casa.

- Belo apartamento. – comentou enquanto seu olhar fixava na fotografia minha e de James sobre o aparador de entrada. – Como é morar aqui, com todas as coisas dele? – questionou completamente curioso.

- Não há nada dele aqui. Não mais. A não ser a fotografia. – respondi. Edward voltou seus olhos para os meus, que me inquiriram do porque sem emitir um som sequer; me aproveitando dessa paz momentânea resolvi lhe explicar o porquê. – Pedi para que as meninas da equipe reformassem e redecorassem para mim enquanto estava de 'férias'. – dei de ombros.

- Hum... – murmurou reflexivo, acomodando a sua cadeira em frente ao sofá do qual me sentei totalmente ereta e hesitante. Não pude deixar de notar que Edward carregava uma pasta azul marinho.

'_Os documentos do nosso divórcio estavam ali para que eu assinasse.'_ – ponderei com meus pensamentos.

- Bella. – chamou Edward, atraindo a minha atenção que estava na pasta para o seu rosto. – Acho que seria mais adequado que você vestisse uma roupa. Ficarei aguardando. – pediu, soando mais como uma ordem.

- O-ok. – gaguejei, enquanto me levantava lentamente, apertando o roupão ao meu corpo. – Fique a vontade. – praticamente corri até meu quarto com a minha respiração arfante e irregular, e meus batimentos cardíacos acelerados.

Vesti a primeira roupa que encontrei: um vestido florido dos meus tempos de faculdade. Prendi meus cabelos em um coque mal feito e retornei a sala, sentindo meu coração batendo acelerado contra minhas costelas. Sentei-me timidamente no sofá de frente para Edward que me encarava de maneira avassaladora com seus grandes olhos verdes, que mantinham um resquício do brilho que tanto conhecia.

- O que aconteceu? – perguntou depois de longos segundos. – Por que você saiu às pressas e desorientadamente da audiência?

Respirei profundamente. Eu sabia que aquela questão viria mais cedo do que supunha. Fechei meus olhos enquanto avaliava a questão.

- Não sei, Edward. – respondi depois de alguns minutos em silêncio, abrindo meus olhos e controlando para que as lágrimas não rolassem por minha face. – Medo, insegurança, desespero, pesar, tantos poréns e sentimentos que não sei classificá-los.

- Não compreendo, Bella. – afirmou Edward aturdido.

- Durante quatro anos eu vivi esperando que enfim acabasse o prazo que nos foi imposto. Que nós mesmos nos impusemos. Porém neste último ano, acredito que por conta de sua proximidade, eu ficava muito dividida. – ri sem humor. – O que é irônico. Eu queria que setembro viesse logo, assim como gostaria que ele nunca chegasse. Estava relativamente conformada com nosso divórcio, mas uma parte de mim acreditava – parei, tentando colocar meus pensamentos em ordem, antes de voltar a falar. -, sei lá, que ele nunca se confirmaria, comprovasse, não sei. Achei que nunca iria acontecer. – confessei. – Então aconteceu toda a torrente de tragédias que ambos conhecemos bem. – comentei evasiva e desanimadamente lançando um olhar à cadeira de rodas de Edward.

"Evitei, mais do que imaginaria confessar, pensar na audiência ou no nosso divórcio. Era como se algo dentro de mim exigisse que eu tomasse uma atitude que não era condizente com a nossa situação. Só que o tempo não parava para que eu agisse, ele corria e logo estava no dia de voltar a Las Vegas para dar fim em tudo. Dar um fim na nossa história." – abaixei meu olhar para as minhas mãos que estavam sobre as minhas coxas e se torciam nervosamente. – "Eu tinha certeza que estava preparada para tudo. Para a audiência, para te enfrentar e principalmente para assinar." – prendi meus lábios com os dentes, e olhei distraidamente para o lustre da sala, observando sem realmente ver a lâmpada.

"Mas, eu não estava. Ouvir a nossa vida, o que partilhamos, ser contado em algumas linhas, ver a hostilidade que existia entre nós, admirar o seu rosto sem expressão e com ódio de mim foi muito. Porém, só acreditei no _muito_ quando vi a sua assinatura naquele papel." – agora as lágrimas rolaram por minha face sem autorização, enquanto um arrepio frio passava por todo o meu corpo. – "Eu sempre me achei a mais cética, a mais impertinente, a mais correta de nós dois. Sempre imaginei que seria eu que assinaria primeiro aquele documento enquanto você se recusaria veemente em assinar. Exigindo, sei lá, uma nova chance. Me implorando para que eu visse com meus próprios olhos o que estava na minha frente. Que você estava ali para mim." – sorri admirando o rosto de Edward, seu maxilar firme e o nariz reto e ligeiramente cumprido.

"Não foi isso que aconteceu. Eu vi a sua assinatura. Eu vi você a fazendo sem nenhuma hesitação, sem nenhum pesar, sem nenhum protesto. Aí que percebi que você já tinha desistido de nós a muito mais tempo do que eu sequer supunha. Você não iria lutar. Tentar mais uma vez me convencer de não fazer aquilo. Eu senti o peso de quase uma década que partilhamos cair sobre meus ombros exigindo que eu tomasse qualquer atitude." – sorri timidamente, enfim encarando os olhos de Edward. – "Então eu fiz o que eu sempre faço desde o inicio. Eu fugi. Fugi mais uma vez."

- Onde você está querendo chegar com tudo isso, Bella? – inquiriu Edward com suas sobrancelhas grossas e masculinas arqueadas.

Instintivamente me levantei do sofá e me abracei com meus próprios braços, caminhando lentamente até a janela do meu apartamento que dava para ver a iluminação precária das ruas e alguns letreiros luminosos ao longe, entretanto, as ruas em si estavam desérticas naquele horário.

- Bella. – chamou Edward com sua voz grave, porém com uma pitada de surpresa. – Você está dizendo o que eu entendi que você está dizendo? – questionou confusamente.

- O que você entendeu? – repliquei virando-me para encarar seu rosto.

Foi a vez de Edward segurar uma respiração. Sua boca abria e fechava tolamente. Seu pomo de adão subia e descia. Os olhos verdes que até alguns segundos atrás estavam como esmeraldas sem lapidar, tornavam esmeraldas líquidas de tão brilhantes que estavam. A pele pálida de Edward ficou repentinamente corada em suas maças.

- Você... Bella... tem certeza disso? – perguntou bobamente.

Ri nervosa, voltando para o sofá em que antes estava tornando a sentar.

- Sim. – concordei depois de alguns segundos. – Acho que sempre soube disso, mas simplesmente não tinha coragem de assumir para mim mesma.

Edward aproximou sua cadeira do sofá onde eu estava me perfurando com aqueles espetaculares orbes esmeralda. Quando a distância entre nós era de uns trinta centímetros mais ou menos, Edward travou sua cadeira, sem nunca tirar seus olhos de mim. Tirou a pasta que estava sobre o seu colo e a colocou no sofá ao meu lado.

- Você me perdoou? – perguntou ainda desconfiado. – Perdoou por tudo o que fiz, falei, e também pelo que eu não fiz? – seus olhos estavam conjecturados e confusos.

- Não tenho que te perdoar por nada. – respondi confiante. – Ambos erramos. Erramos muito. Dizemos coisas que nunca deveríamos ter dito. Estávamos sobre a influência dos nossos estados emocionais todas as vezes que conversamos. Não digo que vamos esquecer e superar tudo, porque ainda somos humanos e é complicado superarmos tudo, mas o tempo é que vai determinar muitas coisas, mas uma coisa que o destino decidiu há muito tempo e nós dois fomos teimosos demais para compreender e aceitar é que devemos ficar juntos. – sorri para ele, contendo as minhas mãos que gostariam de afagar o seu rosto.

Respirei profundamente. Eu sabia que a minha próxima frase poderia mudar tudo.

- Eu te amo, Edward. – pronunciei com clareza, enquanto grossas lágrimas caiam copiosamente pelos meus olhos. Vi a surpresa tomar o seu rosto, mas tão rápido quanto à situação permitia, ele devolveu:

- Eu... eu também te amo. – disse Edward com os olhos marejados.

Apesar da declaração que partilhamos exigir que a selássemos, Edward e eu nos mantivemos em nossos lugares com os olhos conectados um no outro. Verde e castanho perfurando um ao outro. Conversando um com o outro, com verdadeira devoção e carinho. Ficamos naquele momento por um longo tempo, até que finalmente Edward quebrou o nosso olhar, indo para as suas mãos que timidamente buscava a minha para enlaçar.

Grandes e masculinas, as mãos de Edward me transmitiam um conforto, uma paz interior maravilhosa. O calor que elas tinham, parecia penetrar em minha pele e avançar por todo o meu corpo como ondas de energia. A atração que partilhávamos, era como imãs, atraindo um ao outro sem hesitação ou indecisão, era sentida por todos os meus ossos, músculos e órgãos. Todos os sentimentos compartilhados eram de amor, esperança, devoção, companheirismo e paixão.

Fechei meus olhos para me deliciar mais com o prazer adorável que aquele calor, aquele conforto me proporcionava. Não me sobressaltei quando senti a respiração quente e o hálito mentolado de Edward, baterem contra meu rosto, eu somente aguardei o que viria a seguir. Felizmente não tive que esperar muito, pois os lábios voluptuosos, luxuriantes, carinhosos e amorosos dele reivindicaram os meus em um beijo avassalador.

Nossos lábios clamavam um pelo outro com desespero, mas este não era violento ou grosseiro. Era um desespero controlado, por assim dizer. Existia saudade, carinho, amor. Era um beijo diferente de qualquer outro compartilhado por nós. Era único. Nossas línguas se acariciavam, e dançavam como se fossem – e elas eram – para se movimentarem juntas. Nossas bocas estavam em um encaixe perfeito, nossos lábios se tocavam serenamente. Nossas mãos que estavam enlaçadas sobre o meu colo se acarinhavam timidamente, antes de por fim enlaçar nossos dedos e apertarmos com força, em um sinal tão antigo quanto o mundo, de união.

Inevitável, foi também, nossas mãos se desenlaçarem e irem; as minhas para a sua nuca e cabelos e as dele para a minha cintura e nuca. A distância imposta pela cadeira de rodas que Edward estava ainda era um empecilho, mas antes que eu pudesse dizer ou fazer qualquer coisa Edward me puxou para ele, fazendo com que me sentasse sobre as suas pernas incapacitadas.

Porém a minha preocupação com suas pernas não duraram um milissegundo sequer, pois a proximidade de nossos corpos despertou reações e sensações inarráveis no meu. A corrente elétrica que já era conhecida minha, quando estava com Edward, pareceu entrar em curto-circuito. Nossos lábios conectados no beijo avassalador, nunca eram interrompidos. Nossas línguas bailavam juntas no espaço de nossas bocas, como um tango erótico. Nossos dentes, voluptuosos, ansiosos e desejosos, mordiscavam sem hesitação nossos lábios inferiores, os chupando em seguida para mais um beijo da mesma intensidade.

As mãos grandes e masculinas de Edward com uma autorização implícita subiam por minhas coxas, a acariciando e levantando tortuosamente lento o vestido que usava. O calor que irradiava de suas mãos despertavam a minha libido adormecida, enquanto as minhas mãos tateavam o peitoral de Edward sentindo o seus músculos definidos sobre o tecido de linho de sua camisa. Meus dedos ávidos desabotoavam sem hesitar os botões de sua camisa, para que as minhas mãos, enfim, sentissem o calor de sua pele contra eles. Tanto Edward quanto eu, seguramos a respiração, o que resultou em nossos lábios se separarem. Os meus foram para o seu pescoço, e os dele para o meu.

Sensações eróticas, sensuais e luxuriosas tomaram todo o meu ser. Eu queria mais. Eu precisava de mais. Foi inconsciente que me vi apertando as minhas pernas, para fazer alguma fricção em meu ponto pulsante, que Edward somente provocava com a ponta de seus dedos. Porém, Edward interrompeu seus movimentos assim como seus lábios voluptuosos, colocando suas mãos de maneira nada sensual em minha cintura.

- Bella – começou arfante. – desde... desde... eu não fiz isso ainda... depois... depois de... você sabe. – disse envergonhado.

Encarei aqueles estupendos, mas envergonhados olhos verdes.

- Mas... – engoli em seco. – você tem certeza? Quer dizer – senti minhas bochechas esquentando. Era estranho falar sobre isso. -, você não consegue ter uma ereção? – perguntei mordiscando meus lábios. – Você não conversou ou ouviu sobre isso com os médicos e na reabilitação?

Edward mordiscou seus lábios e fechou os olhos.

- Não. Quer dizer... eu não quis saber o que eu poderia ou não poderia. Ainda é difícil me acostumar com tudo isso, e o fato de que eu... eu não teria sexo nunca mais em minha vida foi algo que entendi logo. – confessou.

- Mas Edward – comecei, escolhendo as minhas palavras. – isso não quer dizer que você não possa mais ter sexo. Talvez só precise de estímulo. – tentei.

- Eu tenho o meu estímulo aqui, na minha frente – disse apontando para mim, mas não sei se sou capaz disso. Sinto que eu irei falhar e vou acabar te frustrando. – seus olhos se abaixaram envergonhados.

- Ei, ei, ei... – iniciei, colocando cada uma das minhas mãos ao lado do rosto dele e o erguendo para que ele olhasse em meus olhos. – Você _nunca_ irá me frustrar, entendeu?

- Bella... – começou, mais o calei com meus lábios.

- Eu te amo, Edward. – sussurrei contra seus lábios. – Não vai ser essa sua deficiência que vai mudar o que eu sinto por você. Nós vamos dar um jeito nisso. Eu prometo.

Sem que ele pudesse dizer qualquer outra palavra voltei a beijá-lo sofregamente. Meus lábios e minha língua estavam dispostos a provar que nossa sexualidade ainda não estava acabada, que ela estava viva em nossos corações e em nossos cérebros, e que poderíamos fazer qualquer coisa, porque existia amor entre nós.

Nosso beijo voltou ao ponto em que estava antes de Edward interromper. Quente, desejoso. A volúpia e a luxúria estavam exalando por nossos poros. As unhas de Edward fincavam com prazer demasiado em minhas coxas, e por muitas vezes os dedos longos dele provocava a minha feminilidade pulsante e completamente molhada. Sentia o prazer único e inexplicável nos tomar com força. Quando, enfim, sua mão delicadamente afastou a calcinha que usava e seus dedos tocaram sem temor meu sexo, senti um coque correr meu corpo. Gemi contra os lábios de Edward, fazendo o sorrir orgulhoso. Mas antes que eu pudesse sequer me adaptar com a sensação, seus dedos me invadiram. Meu gemido desta vez foi gutural, e instintivamente rebolei sobre Edward.

Uma surpresa me tomou quando senti o membro de Edward se enrijecendo sob mim. Afastei rapidamente meus lábios dos deles, tamanha foi minha surpresa e encarei os olhos verdes de Edward que demonstravam a mesma surpresa que os meus.

- Eu te disse. – sorri, apoiando minha testa a dele. – Nós nos amamos e não seria esse pequeno empecilho que nos atrapalharia.

O meu esposo sorriu brilhantemente, encantado por aquela descoberta.

- Por onde fica o seu quarto? – inquiriu expectante.

- Eu te mostro o caminho. – disse tentando me levantar de seu colo, mas sendo segurada com força por seu braço.

- Diga o caminho, e eu levo nós dois para lá. Não posso ficar um centímetro sequer separado de você. – pronunciou reivindicando mais uma vez os meus lábios para si.

Não faço sequer a ideia de como chegamos em meu quarto. Só tenho a plena consciência de que quando me vi saindo do colo de Edward, para que ele pudesse se mover para a cama, eu estava sem meu vestido, sem sutiã e somente vestida com minha calcinha, enquanto Edward estava com o peito despido. No momento em que Edward estava sentado sobre a minha cama, eu praticamente avancei para ele o beijando sofregamente mais uma vez. Aproveitando cada sensação que era transmitida por nossos lábios. Toda a emoção concentrada naquela ação.

Quando, por fim, o ar ficou faltante em nossos pulmões. Edward afastou a sua boca da minha, mas sem deixar meu corpo, já que passou a se dedicar ao meu pescoço e lóbulo da orelha. Instintivamente comecei fazer o mesmo que ele, explorar o lóbulo de sua orelha e seu pescoço. O arrepio que passava por nossos corpos era único, era conjunto, era aquela maravilhosa corrente elétrica que existia entre nós, que poderia ser facilmente comparada a uma descarga elétrica.

Lentamente o corpo de Edward começou a cair, deitando-se por completo sobre a minha cama, me levando junto a ele. Suas pernas poderiam estar imóveis, inertes, mas suas mãos e o resto de seu corpo se provaram estar nenhum pouco. Já que suas mãos e braços pareciam estar em todos os lugares possíveis e imagináveis. Mal notei que Edward havia retirado a calcinha que usava do meu corpo, e suas mãos hábeis massageavam meu bumbum, despertando sensações novas e incríveis em meu corpo.

Tive que quebrar o beijo e a sensação que Edward produzia em meu corpo com as suas mãos. Tentando, instintivamente, segurar suas mãos, meus lábios desceram por seu pescoço, peitoral, aproveitando e se deliciando de cada ondulação que os seus músculos tinham. Sentindo a textura de sua pele. Do pêlo tão masculino de seu peitoral. Me vi ajoelhando entre as pernas inertes de Edward no chão, enquanto ele ficava apoiado em seus cotovelos, com a respiração arfante e os olhos meio cerrados me encarando. Sorri sensualmente para ele, enquanto as minhas mãos corriam por suas pernas a procura do fecho de sua calça.

Eu tinha conhecimento que Edward não poderia sentir a avidez, o calor de minhas mãos sobre suas pernas, mas parecia que naquele segundo a imaginação, a vontade seria suficiente para sentir a necessidade, a devoção do meu toque, uma vez que ele urrou de prazer.

Foi lentamente e sobre o olhar atento de Edward que o despi de sua calça e sua cueca boxer. E tão felizmente como supunha, fui brindada por sua gloriosa ereção me cumprimentando, me desejando. A acariciei lentamente, com medo que meu toque pudesse fazê-la desaparecer de minha frente. Edward gemeu timidamente, enquanto seus olhos rolavam na própria orbita totalmente inebriados com o prazer.

Sorri sedutoramente, enfim segurando a sua extensão com minhas mãos. Ele jogou sua cabeça para trás aproveitando a sensação que minha mão lhe proporcionava. Eu podia sentir o pré-gozo se acumulando na ponta daquele suntuoso membro. Sem hesitar levei as minhas mãos até ele fazendo movimentos lentos de cima para baixo que fizeram Edward urrar mais uma vez.

Tomada pela luxúria que o urro de Edward fez crescer em mim passei a estimulá-lo com mais agilidade, alternando movimentos lentos com rápidos. Não resistindo mais a vontade de tê-lo o levei inteiramente em minha boca o que foi suficiente para ele choramingar meu nome. Sorri presunçosamente, e comecei a trabalhar com minha língua por toda aquela extensão, ora eu só acariciava, por outras dava beijos, por outras ainda eu sugava a pele sensível, ou ainda circulava com minha língua.

Edward respirava pesadamente, sibilando palavras incoerentes, mas a que mais estava presentes entre elas eram _"amor"_ e _"Bella"_. O coloquei novamente todo em minha boca e enquanto minha língua o acariciava, tocando no fundo de minha garganta, comecei a estimulá-lo em sua base com minhas mãos. Percebi suas mãos apertando os meus lençóis, se controlando para não segurar meus cabelos e me guiar. Eu sabia que seu extremo estava chegando já que seu membro estava mais rígido do que antes.

- Bella... oh meu Deus... eu vou... – pronunciou rouco, quando enfim suas mãos perderam a batalha com seu cérebro e foram se embrenhar em meus cabelos, no mesmo instante em que intensifiquei meus movimentos, e sentindo um tremor vindo dele, para em seguida se liberar em minha boca.

O sabor de Edward era espetacular. Eu sentia uma falta inexplicável de senti-lo. Me aproveitei, deliciando-me ao extremo com aquele líquido que ele me proporcionava. O notei relaxar sob mim. E quando não tinha mais nenhum vestígio de gozo em seu membro comecei a trilhar um caminho de beijos por seu abdômen, peitoral, terminando em sua boca. Ele me beijou com um desejo impressionante. Seus dedos se enrolavam entre meus cabelos, despertando emoções por todo o meu corpo, principalmente por senti-lo completamente nu sob mim.

- Eu preciso experimentá-la também. – falou contra meus lábios, me colocando ao seu lado na cama.

Seus olhos que estavam negros de desejo admiraram meu corpo; sem nenhum aviso, sem nenhum comunicado anterior, ele começou a beijá-lo. Suas mãos acariciavam minha pele. Os lábios voluptuosos e gulosos de Edward, sem qualquer hesitação reivindicavam meus seios. Ele cultuava o meu corpo. A cada toque de seus lábios na pele sensível dos meus seios minha pele arrepiava-se em antecipação, o desejo me consumia, eu o queria naquele segundo sobre mim, me amando sem nenhuma restrição, sem nenhuma censura. Edward sorriu contra meus seios, quando disse palavras ininteligíveis para os meus ouvidos, quando com toda a voracidade, toda a urgência, o capturou com sua boca, fazendo sua língua circulá-lo com demasiado carinho, demasiada devoção, deixando-me ainda mais nublada de desejo.

A língua de Edward circulava calmamente meus mamilos, fazendo-os parecer a mais deliciosa das guloseimas, para depois os beijar com seus lábios, ora fechados, ora beijos abertos e molhados. Eu a muito já me contorcia de prazer ao seu lado; porém ele ou ignorava, ou fazia de propósito demorando demasiadamente ali, dedicando-se exaustivamente a cada um deles.

Creio que cansado só de explorar meus seios ele começou a distribuir beijos pela minha barriga, contornando com sua língua meu umbigo. Um arrepio nada incômodo por conta do toque de sua língua fez a minha barriga se contrair, e ele riu contra a minha pele antes de puxar meu corpo um pouco mais para cima da cama para que ele pudesse explorar meu sexo.

Naquele segundo, mesmo consumida pelo prazer proporcionado a mim, vi o que a deficiência o limitava de ser criativo ou de me amar completamente, mas meus pensamentos sobre isto duraram pouquíssimos segundos, já que fui tirada deles pelos longos dedos acariciando suavemente minha intimidade úmida e pulsante me deixando louca de desejo, aguardando impacientemente para tê-lo ali. Sua boca e língua despertavam sensações inexplicáveis em meu abdômen, fazendo com que me contorcesse de desejo, quando por fim um de seus dedos me penetrou serenamente, fazendo-me entrar em combustão instantânea de tanto prazer e gemer audivelmente, ecoando o som por todo quarto.

Edward atacou a minha feminilidade com seus beijos. No segundo em que seus lábios tocaram-me intimamente eu me contorci em expectativa, sentindo todo o meu desejo queimando as minhas entranhas. Edward beijava e acariciava com suas mãos quentes as minhas coxas, despertando sensações novas em mim, por fim as beijando com seus lábios abertos e molhados. O ar morno que escapava por suas narinas, ao baterem no local úmido, me fizeram arrepiar de desejo. Um tremor de excitação por conta de seus lábios me assolou, e no segundo seguinte, ele me invadiu com sua língua quente e voraz. Tudo ao meu redor foi esquecido e as únicas coisas que importavam ali era eu, Edward e sua língua me levando a outra dimensão.

Ele me chupava de uma maneira tão sedutora, tão amável que estava impossível respirar. Sua língua traçava um caminho lento e pecaminoso por todo o meu sexo, indo até meu períneo, fazendo-me arquear meu quadril por mais. Depois lentamente sua língua fez movimentos da esquerda para direita, de cima para baixo em todo o meu sexo, deixando-me ainda mais desejosa por mais. Seus dentes morderam suavemente meus grandes lábios, fazendo um urro de prazer romper por minha boca.

Sua língua circulava vagarosamente meu clitóris, para em seguida ele aumentar a velocidade, e sempre alternando entre rápido e lento, rápido e lento. Indo novamente da esquerda para a direita, de cima para baixo, sempre alternando a velocidade, sua língua que antes era calma, estava frenética estimulando todo o meu sexo, por vezes conseguia sentir leves mordidas, e por outras sucções, ali era o paraíso que eu gostaria de estar, que eu _amava_ estar.

Sem tardar muito a minha pulsação e meus batimentos cardíacos ficaram aceleradissímos, meus músculos se contraíam involuntariamente, um arrepio inexplicável tomou todo o meu corpo, seguido daquele tremor em minha barriga, o suor escorria em minha nuca, indicando que meu extremo estava próximo, creio que Edward também notou, pois deliberadamente intensificou seus movimentos em minha intimidade estimulando de maneira voraz meu clitóris, e com um tremor involuntário a sensação de entrega me tomou, senti me liberando na boca de Edward que se deliciava do meu orgasmo, deixando-me ainda mais extasiada.

Foi com a enorme sensação de perda que o percebi afastando seu rosto de minha intimidade, caindo ao meu lado na cama. Rapidamente fui até ele, tomando seus lábios com os meus, podendo sentir o meu próprio gosto em sua boca. Ficamos por um longo tempo curtindo aquela sensação. O contato de nossas peles despertando as mais incríveis e impressionantes reações.

Edward gentilmente pediu para que eu deitasse no sentido da cama. Com a cabeça próxima a cabeceira, enquanto ele se postava também deitado, colocando suas pernas sobre a cama. Assim que ele estava deitado, ao meu lado, no sentido da cama, ele olhou em meus olhos. Timidamente acariciou meus cabelos, retirando um fio que caia sobre meus olhos e sentindo a maciez de minha pele.

- Eu te amo – sussurrou. -, tanto que não consigo expressar.

Segurei com minhas mãos o seu rosto e sentindo meus olhos marejarem, enquanto meu coração batia em uma sincronia de paixão.

- Então me ame. – sussurrei contra seus lábios, o beijando suavemente.

Seus olhos brilharam de desejo, expectativa e amor, ele sorriu torto para mim antes de depositar um beijo cálido em meus lábios. Com um pouco de dificuldade, mas não tanto quanto esperava ou imaginava, Edward se postou sobre mim, entre as minhas pernas. Trocamos mais um olhar abarrotado de luxúria para em seguida sentir Edward escorregando todo o seu membro para dentro de mim.

A cada centímetro que ele me preenchia fazia-me sentir plena, mais apaixonada por esse homem que era _meu_. O que foi destinado para mim. E quando finalmente ele estava todo dentro de mim, encarou-me com seus maravilhosos orbes esmeraldas que me fez retribuir com a mesma intensidade pelos meus castanhos chocolate. Ele me deu um sorriso torto, que eu retribuí, para em seguida começar a se movimentar lentamente.

Nossos olhares estavam conectados, não se desviavam, ele fazia movimentos lentos de vai e vem, depois começando a aumentar a intensidade de suas estocadas, logo comecei a rebolar embaixo dele, o acomodando ainda mais sobre mim. O prazer nos consumia mais ainda. Passei a desejar um contato maior de nossos corpos, fazendo-me abraçá-lo com minhas pernas. Ele gemeu de prazer, o que foi logo em seguida acompanhado por mim, minhas unhas arranhavam as costas de Edward com força e ele parecia não ligar para isso.

Com mais umas estocadas comecei a sentir meus batimentos cardíacos e minha pulsação se acelerando, nosso suor se misturando à _nossa_ fragrância, nossos músculos se contraíram juntos como se fossem somente um corpo, seguido de um tremor que surgia em algum lugar em Edward e espalhava-se por todo o meu corpo, a sensação de entrega já nublava todos meus outros sentidos.

Edward começou a estocar com mais agilidade, seu olhar penetrante no meu dizia claramente _"venha junto comigo meu amor"_, e com um novo tremor, um tremor de entrega ,alcançamos nosso ápice, um gemendo audivelmente o nome do outro. E enquanto ele se liberava dentro de mim, puxou-me para um beijo apaixonado.

- Eu te amo. – sibilamos os dois em uníssono entre os beijos, para em seguida novamente nos beijarmos com fulgor.

Lentamente, Edward saiu de mim deitando-se ao meu lado. Virei o meu corpo, para encarar o seu rosto. Um sorriso singelo estava em seus lábios.

- Foi melhor do que qualquer outra coisa. O melhor sexo da minha vida. – murmurou virando o seu rosto olhando em meus olhos. – Mesmo com essa dificuldade, você continuou ao meu lado. Você é a mulher da minha vida. Dos meus sonhos, Bella. – suas mãos acariciaram meu rosto. – Eu te amo.

Aquelas palavras despertaram um instinto enorme em mim, e sem conseguir me controlar beijei voluptuosamente seus lábios.

- Eu também te amo. – sussurrei, sorrindo para ele.

Os braços de Edward me abraçaram fazendo com que meu corpo se moldasse a lateral do seu. O sono começou a me tomar, me embalando para o mundo dos sonhos, acompanhada por Edward ao meu lado como seria daqui para frente.

Ouvia ele ressoando tranquilamente em meu ouvido, e meus olhos começavam a pesar indicando que logo o acompanharia, quando me recordei de algo.

- Edward? Edward? – o chamei um pouco alto, o balançando para acordá-lo.

- Oi... oi... – disse despertando ansioso. – O que foi? – questionou meio alerta.

- Eu quero te fazer uma pergunta. – disse me levantando para que meu rosto ficasse um pouco acima do dele, e eu pudesse admirar aqueles belíssimos olhos verdes, sua pele branca e seus cabelos bronzes, que eram iluminados precariamente pelos primeiros raios solares que invadiam pelas grandes janelas do meu quarto.

- Hum... faça. – disse ainda atordoado por ser acordado inesperadamente.

- Você quer casar comigo? – questionei sorrindo.

Vi a confusão tomar os olhos de Edward.

- Bella – riu nervoso. -, nós já somos casados. – disse ligeiramente divertido.

- Eu sei. – afirmei sua sentença. – Mas agora quero me casar com você às vistas de todo mundo, sem nenhum segredo, sem nenhuma limitação, sem esconder nada. Eu quero que todo mundo saiba que eu te amo. Que eu quero passar o resto dos meus dias ao seu lado, para todo o sempre. – declarei ligeiramente emocionada.

Notei Edward avaliando meu pedido, com seus olhos brilhantes admirando meu rosto com cuidado.

- Eu aceito me casar outra vez com você, meu amor. – falou, segundos depois com um sorriso enorme em seu rosto.

Imediatamente meus lábios grudaram aos dele. Carinho, compaixão, devoção, companheirismo, esperança, paixão e amor, eram os sentimentos compartilhados pelo ato. Cada fibra do meu ser sentia uma emoção inigualável e única em mim. Quando o ar ficou escasso, nos separamos apoiando nossas testas uma na outra, encarando com fervor nossos olhos, enquanto murmurava para ele:

- _Enfim, para todo o sempre._

.

.

.

* * *

_**N/A: **__Oie amores!_

_Todo mundo sobreviveu a esse capítulo? Eu avisei que ele seria muito emocional, e antes que alguém proteste ou afirme que não queria que o Edward ficasse paraplégico um aviso: _

_Primeiro: ele levou dois tiros na coluna, já foi um milagre ele sobreviver, mas estas situações são complicadas. Eu tenho conhecimento que isto aqui é uma ficção e todo mundo aguarda um final feliz, mas nem tudo na vida é simples. Existiu o final feliz (pra mim o final feliz era eles ficarem juntos) a deficiência dele, é só mais um obstáculo que eles tinham e vão superar com o amor que sentem._

_Segundo: ele não vai voltar a andar no epílogo, já afirmo. Foi um dano irreparável que ele sofreu, e como todos devem ter percebido eu gosto de trazer realidade e passar uma mensagem em minhas histórias. Em __**INEXPLICAVELMENTE AMOR**__ eu explorei o lado do vício das drogas, como as pessoas a volta do viciado se portavam e ficavam, assim como o próprio doente. Aqui em __**JUST JUSTICE**__ meu instinto pediu para que eu mostrasse esta outra situação, que muitas pessoas têm um preconceito tolo de achar que uma pessoa paraplégica ou tetraplégica não podem ter sexo ou intimidade com alguém. A sexualidade não está no ato sexual, esta na mente de cada um. Na intimidade e na paixão que cada um pode depositar no outro._

_Outro ponto que pode vir a causar protestos é que eu não dei um fim na Máfia Italiana. Outra vez falo sobre realidade. Alguém aqui assistiu Tropa de Elite 2? De qualquer maneira o final o Capitão Nascimento aka Wagner Moura diz a seguinte frase ou algo parecido: "eu poderia usar todas as forças combatentes e armadas do Estado do Rio de Janeiro. Poderia meter bala em quantos filhos da puta existir, mas o sistema que alimenta a criminalidade é maior do que eu sequer imaginava. O sistema era comandado lá do alto e se eu queria mudar esta realidade teria que trabalhar incansavelmente e assim mesmo não conseguiria." E fechava o filme num panorama de Brasília. OK, não era com essas palavras que era dito, mas foi o que eu entendi da mensagem que passou. O mesmo vale para aqui. A criminalidade existe e ela não morre nem mesmo quando o chefe, o comandante supremo morre, porque ela já está enraizada na sociedade e contamina a todos, querendo ou não._

_Ok, ok, ok... estou muito política nesta N/A, algo que devo deixar para __**CONEXÕES ILÍCITAS **__a substituta de __**JUST JUSTICE**__, e aí já deram uma olhada nela? Dêem uma passadinha lá: _http:/www**(PONTO)**fanfiction**(PONTO)**net/s/6770406/1/CONEXOES_ILICITAS

_Torço imensamente para que vocês tenham gostado deste último capítulo de JJ. Ele foi difícil para escrever, assim como toda a fic, que passou por uma modificação no enredo em seu quarto capítulo por uma série de motivos. Também tive problemas para escrever esta fanfic, por além de ser complexa em escrever eu tinha certa relutância em expor as minhas ideias com temor que me acusassem de plágio ou a denunciassem pelo mesmo fim. Mas encerro esta fanfic, mesmo ainda faltando o epílogo com a sensação de dever cumprido. Acredito que enlacei toda a trama não deixando nenhum fiozinho solto, e se por acaso faltou um... ele será explicado no epílogo._

_Agradeço imensamente a todos que estiveram ao meu lado durante os 18 meses que esta fanfic ficou aberta, dentre este tempo o hiatus que fui forçada a dar por conta de problemas pessoais, a minha demora na postagem de capítulos, e outras tantas eventualidades. Obrigada por não desistirem desta fanfic, por não desistirem de mim. _

_Vocês ainda poderão me encontrar em __**TEENAGE DREAM **__e __**CONEXÕES ILÍCITAS**__, que passarei a me dedicar. Obvio que as duas são totalmente diferentes entre si, e diferente tanto de __**JUST JUSTICE**__ quanto de __**INEXPLICAVELMENTE AMOR**__, mas isto não quer dizer que deixarei de me dedicar com carinho nelas. _

_Peço que deixem reviews carinhosas, mesmo que a fic já esteja encerrada há tempos (para quem ler depois que acabei) porque as reviews são recebidas em meu email e sempre vou lê-las. Posso não responder, e isto é algo pessoal, e sem importância, mas saibam que eu li, sorri e fiquei toda animada com a opinião que deram e que talvez eu possa responder._

_Agradeço a Tod imensamente que esteve ao meu lado nesta fic. Ainda vamos estar juntas em minhas outras aventuras, mas __**JUST JUSTICE**__ para ela é um grande xodozinho. Amore, obrigada por tudo. Por me ouvir, por me ajudar, por betar essa loucura para mim. Os créditos que recebo por causa disto aqui são divididos totalmente com você!_

_Espero nos vermos no epílogo que deve sair lá pelo meio de abril, quem sabe antes, mas por enquanto fica delimitado lá... tenho uns projetos para concluir antes._

_Obrigada mais uma vez pelo carinho e atenção de vocês que foi distribuído pelas reviews, comentários, favoritações, indicações, recomendações... cada pequeno gesto que fez a diferença. Obrigada por tudo. E não se esqueçam eu me apaixonei por vocês e por isso afirmo que os amo muito!_

_Beijos, com amor,_

_Carol._

_.

* * *

_

_**N/B: **__A Carol perguntando "todo mundo sobreviveu a esse capítulo?" Sou a primeira a levantar a mão e dizer que NÃO! Não sobrevivi. Não sem chorar muito, ir lavar o rosto duas vezes, e voltar a betar com lágrimas nos olhos._

_Parece tão clichê, mas por Deus, não é. Eu já tô chorando de novo. Foram 18 meses acompanhando cada pequeno desenrolar de capítulo, acompanhando as ideias loucas e genuinamente incríveis da Carol, dando uma opinião aqui, outra ali, me empolgando via gtalk, MSN, twitter. Fiz uma conta no Nyah por causa dessa fanfic. Conheci pessoas incríveis por intermédio do amor que compartilhamos por essa história. Daí chega à hora de dizer "tchau", mesmo sabendo que não é um adeus, que ainda estaremos juntos em __**CONEXÕES ILÍCITAS**__ mas mesmo assim, não está sendo nada fácil._

_Tenho tanto a falar, mas sinto que vou meter os pés pelas mãos devida a emoção. Então, vou ser breve porque o capítulo em sai já me destruiu demais._

_A Carol sabe que relutei contra a ideia do Edward paraplégico. Porque eu sou uma boba sentimental que queria ver Beward feliz entre flores e arco-íris. Mas daí caiu a ficha, __**JUST JUSTICE**__ não era pra ser assim, ela era real demais pra acabar de uma forma clichê. De clichê já não basta minhas crises de choro e meus xilikes supremos. A partir do momento que Edward se colocou à frente de Bella durante o tiroteio, por mais que tenha feito por impulso de proteger a mulher que ama, o risco não podia ser amenizado. E não foi. Eis que se o amor dos dois era pra valer, entre tantas brigas e acusações e reconciliações verdadeiras, não seria essa deficiência que ia destruir isso. Não foi. Quase foi pelo fato dos dois serem o casal mais genioso e tempestuoso de todas as fics que já li, o que só aumentava meu amor por eles, mas se toda essa incompatibilidade não os separaria, com certeza uma cadeira de rodas também não. Mas ver a Bella saindo da audiência de divórcio daquela forma foi demais pra mim! Deve ter sido demais pra vocês também, porque até aquele momento não sabíamos se ia ter final feliz. Edward não poder andar NÃO É UM FINAL TRISTE, é consequencia. Agora que aceitei isso, percebi como essa história tem que realmente virar novela da Globo. HAHAHAHAHA. Tá, parei._

_Por fim, e o mais importante, queria agradecer a Carol (pelo bilionésima vez) por ter me permitido fazer parte do Universo de __**JUST JUSTICE**__. Uma fanfic que no começo foi tão difícil de receber seu devido reconhecimento e que tantas outras fez com que eu conversasse muitas vezes com ela pedindo pra dar mais uma chance e não desistisse pela ausência de reviews. É com honra, orgulho e sorriso nos lábios (e mais lágrimas chegando) que eu digo novamente como admiro essa autora (e amiga) da qual tem os enredos mais criativos, centrados e intensos que eu já tive a oportunidade de conhecer._

_Espero que __**JUST JUSTICE**__ tenha entrado para o "Top 10" da lista de vocês, pois sei que muitos leitores (algumas como a Nessa, Patti, Taty, Dessa, Aninha, Sarah, entre tantas outras) assim me fizeram acreditar no potencial dessa fanfic desde SEMPRE._

_Nos vemos em __**CONEXÕES ILÍCITAS**__ e no Epílogo. Prometo ser menos manteigona derretida, se assim a Carol deixar. Falo que a culpa é toda dela... quem manda ser a melhor autora desse Fandom? *levanta a bandeirinha de fã*_

_Obrigada pelo carinho de vocês nas reviews, obrigada por mandarem recadinhos pra mim também! Mas acima de tudo, obrigada por não nos abandonarem durante esse 1 ano e meio! Sem vocês, nada disso seria possível!_

_Bjos,_

_Tod._

_.

* * *

_

**Quer fazer uma pobre autora feliz? oO**

**Deixa uma review para mim, dizendo se você gostou, ou se odiou, se você tem alguma sugestão! Pois sugestões e palpites aqui são fundamentais! *.***

**Ficarei encantada em ler!**

**É isso meus amores, obrigada novamente pelo carinho por essa minha fic.**

**Amo vocês!**


	26. Epílogo

_**DISCLAIMER: **__Eu não sou proprietária ou dona da saga __**TWILIGHT**__, todos os personagens e algumas características são de autoria e obra de Stephenie Meyer. Mas a temática, o enredo, e tudo mais que contém na fanfiction __**JUST JUSTICE**__, é de minha autoria. Dessa maneira ela é propriedade __minha__, e qualquer cópia, adaptação, tradução, postagem ou afins sem a minha autorização será denunciado sem piedade. Obrigada pela atenção._

_._

* * *

_**N/A: **__Olá meus amores!_

_Eu sei, demorei mais do que o prometido para postar esse bendito epílogo, mas depois de uma espera de dois meses eis ele aqui. Durante este tempo recebi inúmeras reviews me inquirindo sobre uma série de questões, mas as duas perguntas mais recorrentes eram: o porque a Bella perdoou tão rápido o Edward e o que aconteceu com Carlisle. Já afirmo que estas duas questões foram a minha prioridade nesse epílogo, mas óbvio não foi à única. _

_Temos algumas cenas emocionantes (confesso andei chorando enquanto escrevia). Como eu disse no último capítulo, Edward voltar a andar está fora de cogitação. Eu sei que todo mundo torce para o Edward e ficam chateados quando ele sofre, mas esse Edward fui eu que criei, a personalidade dele não tem absolutamente nada haver com o da Tia Steph, assim este fim, com ele paraplégico foi o melhor fim que poderia dar. Levem em consideração que na minha fanfic favorita e que usei em muitos momentos como inspiração a autora matou o Edward, pelo menos não fui tão extremista assim! *HUAHUAHUAHUA*_

_Espero que todos curtam esse epílogo, e o vejam como uma parte divertida desse drama todo. Obrigada a todos que leram, comentaram, favoritaram, indicaram aos longos desses 20 meses, e espero para quem for ler depois que terminei isso aqui me deixem saber o que acharam. Foi com a ajuda de vocês que hoje encerro enfim este ciclo. Obrigada a Tod por desde o começo estar comigo, betando a fic – o que não é uma tarefa fácil -, me ajudando, dando palpite, me incentivando, mas principalmente por ser a minha amiga acima de todo! Obrigada gata! _

_Obrigada a todos por tudo e aproveitem a leitura! ;D_

_._

* * *

JUST JUSTICE

capítulo vinte e cinco  
Epílogo

.

"_Dois amantes felizes não têm fim nem morte, nascem e morrem  
tanta vez enquanto vivem, são eternos como é a natureza."__  
-Pablo Neruda__-_

.

_Edward Cullen_

.

"_Vejo que vocês descobriram algo que não deveriam. Tsick, tsick, e olha que achei que os dois ficariam muito concentrados em seu próprio drama." – a voz de Jacob disse distante e sombriamente._

"_Porque ele viu algo em mim que nunca nenhum de vocês deram valor. A minha inteligência, a minha astucia, a minha vontade de ser o melhor." – completou no mesmo tom, mas com um leve toque de escárnio._

"_E deixar que vocês mostrem a todos quem somos nós? Surpreso, irmãozinho?" – fora a vez da voz de Carlisle soar distante e sombria, com um leve toque de escárnio. – "Eu poderia te dar uma série de razões, mas não temos tempo para ladainha."_

"_Ciúmes?" – a minha própria voz perguntou distante e sombria, tudo parecia como se estivesse ouvindo de longe em minha mente._

"_Não. Defesa de interesses." – pronunciou escarnecido._

_A escuridão sumiu e uma claridade nauseante deu lugar. Da mesma maneira que antes eu não via nada, mas ouvia tudo distante e sombrio, e o tom bruxuleante em meio da luz ainda estava presente. Um arrepio frio se alastrou por minha espinha, eu temi o que viria a seguir._

"_Sua esposa perdeu a criança que estava esperando, Edward." – uma voz desconhecida titubeou._

"_Mas ela está bem?" – inquiri aflito._

"_Sim... ela está, mas tememos que ela nunca mais possa gerar uma criança já que o útero foi atingido pelo projétil." – completou a voz com pesar, fazendo com que a sua voz sumisse ao longe._

"_Edward, nos exames que realizamos ontem, eu e minha equipe conseguimos enfim ver o tamanho do dano que o projétil que o atingiu em sua lombar causou. Eu tinha esperanças, antes de realizar os exames, que a lesão se reestruturasse e você por fim recuperasse os movimentos dos membros inferiores, mas..." – começou a mesma voz que anteriormente deu a terrível notícia sobre Bella, falou com demasiado pesar._

"_Eu estou__paraplégico__. Para sempre." – sentenciei amargamente._

"_Senhor Cullen, eu imagino o quão difícil está sendo processar esta informação, mas existem grupos de apoio para pessoas na sua situação. Não é como se tivesse acabado a sua vida. Você ainda pode ter uma vida normal, ter filhos, trabalhar no FBI, tudo como fazia antes." – uma nova voz disse calmamente._

"_Filhos? Já contaram a minha__esposa__, que só esta esperando o mês de setembro chegar para assinarmos finalmente o nosso divórcio, que ela não poderá ter mais filhos?" – perguntei com menosprezo e ódio ecoando novamente as palavras ao longe, antes de mudar para um novo embate. _

"_Vai me acusar disso também?"- minha voz completou raivoso._

"_Sua vida não acabou." – a voz de Bella devolveu._

"_Engano seu, Isabella. Você ainda poderá andar com suas duas pernas, quem sabe adotar uma criança, enquanto eu... bem... eu ficarei preso para o resto da minha vida em uma cadeira de rodas." – vociferei irritado._

"_Como você pode ser tão... tão__egoísta__neste momento?" – replicou chorosa._

"_Pelo menos eu comecei a ser agora e com motivos aparentes. Ao contrário de você que sempre foi uma puta egoísta." – devolvi com repugnância e ódio._

_Um buraco, como se tivesse levado um soco no estômago tomou seu lugar em minha barriga. A minha garganta se fechou. Comprimia, apertava a minha traqueia impossibilitando que eu dissesse qualquer coisa. Minha cabeça rodava e meu coração palpitava pesadamente em meu peito. Engolia com dificuldade em seco._

"_Sofrível? Emocional?" a minha voz questionava ao longe, rindo em escárnio em seguida. "Você não perdeu nada, Isabella. Você não sofreu nada. Você não faz ideia do que é ficar emocional." – a irritação me consumia._

"_Ah, então você acha que só você sofreu? Só você teve consequências emocionais? Acorda, Edward! Uma vida inocente foi tirada com extrema violência em meu próprio ventre! Você faz ideia do que é perder outro filho de maneira tão violenta?" – a voz de Bella vociferava com o mesmo tom de irritação._

"_Agora para somar com a história de que eu sou um assassino vem a história do bastardinho." – novamente me ouvi provocando ironicamente._

"_Por que você está fazendo isso, Edward? Por que você está agindo dessa maneira? Você disse que queria criar aquela criança ao meu lado, o que mudou?" – escutei a voz de Bella perguntar desta vez um pouco mais controlada._

"_Eu nunca quis criar o filho de outro homem. Sim, eu disse que ficaria ao seu lado, mas estava torcendo para que você perdesse essa criança, que seria uma lembrança eterna para mim da sua escolha. Você sempre escolheu ele, e iria escolher ele se Jake não o tivesse assassinado. Eu nunca fui nada para você, a não ser um brinquedinho no qual você se divertiu. Usou e abusou e depois no primeiro e único erro jogou fora como se não fosse nada!" – tornei a ouvir a minha voz pestanejar ao longe, ecoando o 'nada' até morrer._

_A negritude de um limbo, de um poço sem fim me cegava, nada era capaz de ser visto pelos meus olhos, a tão famosa luz no fim do túnel, simplesmente não existia. O frio da solidão me consumia, a tristeza daquele desfecho consumia o meu imo. Minha alma estava dilacerada, sangrando por dentro, ferida como nunca antes esteve, e para comprovar meu ponto os ecos daqueles tiros que me causaram tudo isso; ecoaram mais uma vez em minha cabeça de maneira ensurdecedora. _

.

Meus olhos se abriram em um rompante. Os ecos dos tiros que me causaram parcialmente a minha vida e a de Bella um inferno, um desespero, ainda pareciam vivos em minha memória.

Gotas de suor frio escorriam por minha fronte, nuca, pescoço, rosto. Sentia as minhas mãos trêmulas, meu coração batendo descompassado em meu peito. Aqueles eventos de um passado não muito longínquo, ainda manchavam a minha memória como um aviso da minha falha pessoal. O que eu fiz, falei, ouvi de todos foi irrealista.

Tudo o que aconteceu, que me levou a ser um inválido parecia muito irreal. Era como se estivesse em um sonho e que a qualquer momento eu acordaria, mas eu sabia muitíssimo bem que não existia sonho, que eu estava muito bem acordado, e essa era a minha nova vida, pelo menos eu tinha o amor dela ao meu lado.

Vir-me-ei para encarar a face serena e angelical de Bella que claramente fingia dormir do meu lado. Eu a conhecia muito bem, assim como me conhecia bem o suficiente para afirmar que o meu sonho de segundos atrás não fora só vivo em minha memória, mas também expressei meu desespero através de sons, como sempre fazia quando tinha aqueles malditos sonhos, ou como Bella e meu psicólogo dizia: lembranças de eventos traumatizantes.

- Eu sei que você está acordada. – sibilei sentando-me na cama, encostando minhas costas na cabeceira da cama. Assim que as palavras saíram da minha boca os olhos castanhos como chocolates derretidos se abriram e me encaram com um misto de curiosidade e preocupação.

- Os mesmos sonhos novamente? – ela inquiriu com a voz rouca de sono. Somente assenti com a cabeça. – Edward... – se lastimou, sentando-se na cama para ficar no mesmo nível que eu. – os médicos já te disseram, eu já te disse tantas vezes, você não deve se prender ao que aconteceu, foi uma tragédia sim, mas temos que dar graças a Deus que ainda estamos vivos, estamos juntos. – explanou no mesmo tom e mesma dedicação de todas as outras vezes nestes dezoito meses.

Suspirei cansado.

- Eu sei Bella, mas... – engoli em seco, fechando meus olhos para não encarar aqueles castanhos que pareciam enxergar a minha alma. – eu te disse coisas tão terríveis, tão grotescas, que simplesmente não consigo compreender como você me perdoou tão rápido. – confessei envergonhado, algo que durante todos estes meses perambulava por minha cabeça, mas nunca tive coragem em admitir.

- Edward – começou minha esposa, sentando-se sobre as minhas pernas imóveis e segurando meu rosto gélido com suas mãos quentes, obrigando que a encarasse nos olhos. – Eu tinha que te perdoar naquele momento, eu passei _cinco anos _evitando te perdoar, te punindo, _me_ punindo por um erro estúpido que nenhum de nós teve culpa, que simplesmente aconteceu. Então da próxima vez que você achar que eu te perdoei rápido demais, relembre que o perdão que te concedi demorou cinco anos para vir, ok? – disse autoritária, mas quebrando o efeito ao sorrir largamente no final e dando um leve estalinho em meus lábios.

- Eu te amo tanto. – proferi a abraçando e trazendo o seu corpo mais próximo ao meu. Bella e eu, depois de toda a confusão e todos os perdões que se sucederam a nossa audiência de divórcio, vendemos os dois apartamentos que tínhamos – o meu, e o que ela havia adquirido junto a James – e compramos uma casa em um condomínio próximo a cidade, onde pudemos construir um ambiente mais funcional para mim.

Para apenas duas pessoas era uma casa enorme, mas assim que oficializássemos nossa união diante da nossa família, amigos e de Deus, pensávamos em adotar uma criança, uma vez que durante esses dezoito meses, a impossibilidade dela ficar grávida foi mais amadurecida para ambos; quanto a mim, enfim, ou pelo menos em parte, aceitava e me acostumava com a minha irreversível deficiência.

Entretanto, fora somente quando viemos morar juntos na _nossa_ casa há cerca de nove meses que Bella disse que queria casar novamente comigo, desta vez diante de nossos amigos e com a benção da nossa família, e desta maneira começamos a planejar nosso casamento, que iria acontecer daqui uma semana.

- O que você tanto pensa, Senhor Cullen? – inquiriu divertida, correndo seu nariz por minha mandíbula.

- Em nosso casamento. – respondi sem ressalvas. – Gostaria que todos nossos amigos estivessem presentes. Que meu irmão estivesse presente. – declarei envergonhado, enterrando meu rosto em seus cabelos.

O funeral de Jacob aconteceu em Forks, quatro meses depois que Eleazar havia nos contato sobre seu suicídio na prisão. A demora nos serviços fúnebres foi devida a "falha e a traição" que ele havia cometido aos Estados Unidos, contudo, algumas semanas antes do enterro propriamente dito, foi encontrada uma carta escrita de próprio punho por ele, em que Jake confessava seus crimes, explicava suas motivações, os porquês havia feito tudo aquilo, mas, principalmente, onde poderíamos encontrar Riley Clark.

Foi uma operação em segredo que uniu o FBI, a CIA, o grupo de SEALS, e equipes policias mais bem treinadas da China para a sua prisão. Obviamente que demorou longos meses para que conseguisse capturá-lo, o cara era tão esquivo quanto Saddam Hussein ou Osama Bin Laden, mas felizmente há duas semanas os SEALS conseguiram capturá-lo em uma fazenda de criação de bichos da seda próxima a Xangai.

O interrogatório de Riley foi difícil e tumultuado. Ele se recusava a responder as questões e quando as respondia era muito esquivo e vago. Eleazar que pessoalmente conduziu os interrogatórios estava ficando louco, eu poderia até mesmo afirmar que ele havia começado a ficar calvo e tufos de cabelos brancos nasceram ao extremo em seus cabelos tão negros nestas duas semanas. Decidiram até mesmo fazer uma acareação entre ele e Carlisle, mas meu irmão não sabia quase nada sobre o esquema da máfia, comprovando mais uma vez que entrou de gaiato nesta história.

Carlisle.

Desde aquela noite fatídica não tornei a conversar com meu irmão. Meus pais iam frequentemente visitá-lo, até mesmo Bella acompanhou Esme em uma visita, mas eu nunca fui até aquele presídio no Texas visitá-lo, conversar com meu irmão e saber seus motivos e os porquês daquilo tudo por sua boca, e não pela boca de outros ou por relatórios redigidos.

- Acho que vou visitar meu irmão. – falei, acima de um sussurro ainda com meu rosto entre os cabelos de Bella, que assim que ouviu a minha frase rapidamente afastou nosso abraço e me encarou surpresa.

- Você tem certeza? – perguntou incerta.

- Eu preciso. – confirmei. – Eu devo isto a mim mesmo, Bella. Se eu não conversar com Carlisle, saber por ele, da boca dele suas motivações e os porquês, eu não vou conseguir superar tudo isso. – afirmei com uma certeza estrangeira para mim.

- Ok. Eu estarei ao seu lado. Irei com você ver Carlisle. – Bella disse solidária.

- Não! – rebati com voracidade, causando o espanto em minha esposa. – Bella, meu amor, eu devo fazer isto sozinho. Por mim mesmo. – a linda morena a minha frente trancou o maxilar e me encarou com preocupação, entretanto por fim ela suspirou pesadamente e concordou comigo.

- Tudo bem. – disse a contragosto. – Mas você quer fazer isso na semana do nosso casamento? – perguntou fazendo um ligeiro biquinho no final, me fazendo sorrir torto diante da teimosia dela.

- Bella, Bella, Bella nós não combinamos que essa semana você ficaria no hotel para causar uma ansiedade maior no dia da cerimônia? – perguntei arqueando minha sobrancelha.

- Talvez eu tenha mudado de ideia, e queira passar esses dias com você? Tocar você, fazer amor com você. – contrapôs dando suaves beijos em meu rosto. Ri diante de sua tentativa de me distrair.

- Bella, eu preciso fazer isso, e _tem_ que ser essa semana. Tenho que ficar livre desse peso, dessa duvida que ronda a minha cabeça, toma minha alma. – expliquei sucintamente. Ela suspirou pesadamente, por fim concordando.

- Eu te amo. – disse inesperadamente, me abraçando com força, causando uma grande surpresa em mim, todavia, esta durou apenas alguns segundos, pois rapidamente retribui o abraço e repetindo as palavras que mulher da minha vida havia me dito.

Bella e eu ficamos por mais um longo tempo sobre nossa cama trocando caricias, até que enfim nos rendemos ao sono nos braços um do outro.

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

Foi em uma terça-feira nublada que embarquei em um avião de Washington para o Texas, onde Carlisle estava cumprindo a sua detenção. Eventualmente a minha deficiência causou alguns transtornos quando passava pelos detectores de metais instalados após 11 de setembro de 2001, como também dentro do avião.

Infelizmente, devido aos problemas causados por minha paraplegia, me senti ridículo e um estorvo a todos da companhia aérea e de ambos os aeroportos que passei, entretanto sabia muitíssimo bem que não poderia me deixar entrar nessa onda auto-depreciativa, não depois dos avanços que tive, assim falando com Bella por quase duas horas no telefone consegui me acalmar.

Como estava tarde para fazer uma visita a Carlisle, decidi deixá-la para o dia seguinte, desta forma, munido de um carro de aluguel especifico para paraplégicos, conduzi até uma cidadezinha próxima de onde ficava o presídio federal do Texas, onde aluguei um quarto em um hotel para passar a noite.

Foi uma noite infernal. Não consegui pregar o olho, e uma ansiedade gritante diante da iminência do encontro com meu irmão, que não só me traiu; como também traiu toda a nação estadudiniense. Por fim decidi que dormir não iria funcionar, optei assim por escrever meus votos de casamento que até agora ainda nem pensar eu tinha. Contudo a minha ansiedade e nervosismo perante o encontro com Carlisle em algumas horas, não me deixou produzir uma linha sequer.

Declarando-me por vencido às cinco e meia da madrugada, optei por começar a me arrumar, tomar meu desejum e seguir para o presídio federal do Texas, que iniciava o horário de visitação às oito da manhã. Mesmo realizando todas as minhas atividades vagarosamente, às sete horas já estava parado esperando abrir os portões de visitação da prisão em que Carlisle estava cumprindo a sua pena.

Os ponteiros do relógio no console do carro passava tão lentamente que se não estivesse conferindo o horário em meu telefone celular iria afirmar que o relógio havia parado. Mas sem mais tardar as cinco para as oito, eu comecei a arrumar a minha cadeira de rodas para enfim encontrar cara a cara com meu irmão.

Quando se é um agente federal, alguns privilégios são atribuídos quando visitamos algum detento em uma prisão do governo, por conta disto, que consegui passar na frente de muitas pessoas e também conseguir uma sala especifica, e não uma cabine de vidro minúscula para conversar com Carlisle.

Foram os dois minutos mais longos da minha vida. Até que finalmente pude ver o meu irmão com a pele mais branca do que nunca, com os cabelos loiros claríssimos compridos e bagunçados, da mesma maneira que comumente eu usava e com uma espessa barba cobrindo o seu rosto. A surpresa em seu rosto quando me viu foi evidente. Com toda a certeza ele não esperava me ver ali.

O guarda que acompanhava Carlisle não demorou no ambiente, informando para nós que estaria do lado de fora nos esperando, e qualquer problema eu poderia apertar a campainha ao meu lado.

Meu irmão ainda continuava quieto e com os olhos curiosos sobre mim, enquanto se acomodava na cadeira a minha frente. Com suas mãos algemadas, as apoiou sobre a mesa de alumínio que ficava entre nós.

O silêncio que recaiu era sufocante. Os olhos verdes de Carlisle tão iguais aos meus esquadrinhava meu rosto, era evidente que ele estava pensando no que diria, mas nada lhe surgia. O mesmo valia para mim. Eu queria conversar, dizer, perguntar mil e uma coisas, mas tudo o que eu queria inquiri-lo sumiu de minha mente.

Passou-se pelo menos uns trinta minutos, pelo menos assim me pareceu, antes que proferíssemos alguma palavra, e foi Carlisle que começou a conversa.

- Não esperava vê-lo. – disse ainda evidentemente surpreso.

- Eu também não. – confessei.

- Nossa mãe disse que você ia se casar essa semana. – comentou distraidamente.

- E eu vou. No sábado. – confirmei, ainda sem saber o que dizer.

- Com Isabella mesmo? – inquiriu, contudo com curiosidade.

- Sim. – respondi, dando um ligeiro sorriso. – Vamos enfim oficializar o nosso casamento diante de nossas famílias e amigos. – Carlisle sorriu compreensivo. – Gostaria que você estivesse presente. – confessei, sobressaltando o meu irmão.

- Não, você não gostaria. – rebateu a contragosto. – Edward, eu sou um traidor. Eu estava presente quando Jacob atirou para matar você e Isabella e eu não fiz simplesmente nada para evitar, na verdade, até mesmo odeio admitir isso em voz alta e é uma das coisas que mais me arrependo, senti um certo prazer quando o vi caindo semi desfalecido naquela calçada. – declamou com visível pesar.

- Carlisle – comecei, e quando meu irmão me encarou com seus olhos verdes, ambos sabíamos que a nossa conversa agora seria séria. – por quê? – perguntei brevemente.

- Não sei bem, Edward. Tantos motivos, nenhum motivo. – falou num sussurro abaixando sua cabeça e a balançando em um claro gesto de negação, erguendo-a em seguida. – Eu não sei que me motivou. Ciúmes de você? Inveja? Anseio por poder? Não sei. Fui um tolo acreditei em promessas, muito dinheiro, poder, _justiça_? Coisas fúteis e ridículas. Eu fui fútil e ridículo. E se hoje eu estou aqui, neste presídio cumprindo os dez anos de detenção que me foram atribuídos é porque eu mereci. É o preço que preciso pagar por uma falha de caráter que não é nenhum pouco condizente com a criação que tivemos. – disse, fazendo com que seus olhos assim como os meus se enchessem d'água.

- Carlisle... – comecei, mas ele ergueu suas mãos algemadas me silenciando.

- Edward, nada do que você me disser irá diminuir a minha culpa. Eu tenho consciência que não fui eu quem puxou o gatilho que te colocou nesta cadeira ou que impossibilitou a sua esposa de gerar uma criança, mas o fato de não ter impedido essa série de eventos horríveis, essas imensuráveis tragédias, é um peso que carregarei para o resto dos meus dias. É como se eu fosse o responsável. – disse emocionado, contudo firme em suas palavras. – Eu _sou_ o responsável.

- Carlisle... não é a sua culpa. – tentei, contudo em vão.

- Edward, é a minha culpa sim, e já me convenci disso. Você é um homem muito mais nobre do que eu, porque mesmo sabendo toda a merda que eu fiz, veio aqui me encarar cara a cara sem medo, sem ressentimento, somente oferecendo o seu perdão, algo que eu não mereço. Desejo você e a Isabella toda a felicidade do mundo, e espero que depois que sair daqui Esme ainda esteja me esperando para termos o mesmo tipo de amor que vocês dois tem. – explicitou, desta vez não contendo as lágrimas que escorriam por seu rosto.

"Tenha um casamento fantástico. E eu torço, com toda a sinceridade do mundo que você e Isabella possam ter uma criança, se não for biológica que seja adotada, vocês merecem muito isso." – desejou levantando-se da cadeira em que estava sentado e caminhando até a porta da sala. – "Espero que em nove anos, poderemos ser amigos e verdadeiramente irmãos como éramos antes dessa merda toda. Até 2020." – despediu-se batendo na porta para que o guarda o levasse para a sua cela.

Observei meu irmão saindo, e eu simplesmente não conseguia dizer nenhuma palavra a ele. Não sei quanto tempo fiquei ainda sentado sem reação, sem pensamentos naquela sala. Poderia ter passado alguns minutos, como também inúmeras horas, por fim o diretor da penitenciária veio me informar que deveria deixar o prédio porque o horário de visitação havia se encerrado, até mesmo para agentes federais.

Foi por um milagre praticamente que consegui retornar ao hotel onde havia passado a noite para repousar por mais uma, já que durante todo o caminho a minha cabeça estava em todo lugar, menos na estrada que se estendia a minha frente. Não liguei para meus pais e nem para a Bella. Eu não tinha o que dizer, eu não queria dizer nada a nenhum dos três.

Com esse pensamento egoísta que me limitei a mandar uma mensagem de texto para a minha esposa dizendo que estaria retornando a DC na tarde do dia seguinte. Perceptiva e me conhecendo bem demais, ela somente mandou uma breve resposta, desejando um excelente vôo. Ela sabia que eu não queria contar à conversa que tive com Carlisle ainda, mas eu sabia que cedo ou tarde este assunto voltaria em pauta.

Mais uma noite insone se seguiu. As palavras de Carlisle somadas com os eventos fatídicos daquela maldita noite voltaram a tomar a minha mente, até que o sono me venceu, mas foi somente um descansar de olhos, já que as oito o serviço de quarto do hotel me telefonou me acordando, a meu pedido, para que assim pudesse ir ao aeroporto.

Dormi durante todo o vôo, e quando este pousou em Washington me surpreendi ao extremo em encontrar Jasper, Emmett e Ben me aguardando no saguão do aeroporto.

- O que vocês...? – comecei a questionar, mas Emmett me interrompeu.

- Sua despedida de solteiro, chefinho. E nem adianta protestar, sua esposa está com nossas meninas. – explanou, já guiando a minha cadeira de rodas pelo aeroporto.

Estar em companhia dos três foi revigorante. As minhas preocupações e as tortuosas palavras de Carlisle não rondavam mais a minha mente, fazendo com que somente o pensamento de que em 48 horas estaria enfim casando oficialmente com a mulher da minha vida.

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

Normalmente as 48 horas que faltavam até a cerimônia, se passariam em uma tortuosa lentidão, contudo passou em um piscar de olhos, e inesperadamente eu me via em um fraque preto com uma gravata cinza de seda, ao lado dos meus pais em frente à Catedral Nacional de Washington.

Meu nervosismo estava à flor da pele. Normalmente esse nervosismo teria haver com o fato de alguém acabar com a sua vida de solteiro, mas o meu evidente nervosismo tinha mais haver com o histórico de Bella em me deixar esperando, e sendo ela como é: inconstante como o tempo em Londres, se ela desistisse do casamento não seria total surpresa.

Contudo, quando vi Rosalie, Alice e Angela chegando juntas, trajando vestidos negros meio justos e sem mangas até seus joelhos, na cintura das três uma fina faixa branca, e em suas mãos buquês de lírios brancos. Quando vi as minhas três amigas prontas para entrar na igreja, eu sabia: Bella iria vir. E com esse pensamento em mente iniciamos o cerimonial.

Apesar da minha limitação de ter que entrar na igreja guiando uma cadeira de rodas, não foi um incomodo, eu realmente me sentia o mais feliz dos homens, e a sensação só foi multiplicada por dez quando ouvi os primeiros acordes da marcha nupcial.

Bella estava linda. Seus cabelos castanhos estavam presos em um coque baixo, deixando sua franja solta e de lado. Sua maquiagem era discreta e bem delicada. Os cílios estavam bem marcados, as maçãs do rosto estavam com um tom de pêssego, enquanto seus voluptuosos lábios com um brilho natural. Entretanto o seu vestido era estonteante, quer dizer, ela vestindo ele estava estonteante.

Liso, sem detalhes, o vestido do que eu acredito ser seda, abraçava todas as curvas de Bella e caia sobre o seu corpo até seus pés. Era claro que era tomara que caia, mas o decote do vestido era "escondido" por uma espécie de estola/echarpe do mesmíssimo tecido do vestido, contudo plissado e nas laterais presos com uma fita de cetim negro. E em suas mãos um discreto buquê de lírios brancos.

Perfeita. Ela estava absolutamente perfeita.

Um sorriso imenso e de pura felicidade era estampado em seu rosto, e eu poderia apostar que o meu era um reflexo do dela. Seus olhos castanhos como chocolate brilhavam emocionados. Sua pele parecia um diamante que quando iluminado pela luz, refletia mil e uma facetas de cores. Mesmo a distância em que estávamos – já que Bella entrava lado a lado com o seu pai o Xerife Swan – notei que o vestido da minha esposa tinha uma ligeira cauda, onde aparecia uma pequena carreira de botões negros. Típico de Isabella Swan-Cullen.

Foi uma cerimônia comovente. Eu e Bella nos emocionamos com as palavras do padre. Nossos votos foram os tradicionais, mas a verdade e a intensidade que jurávamos perante todos e a Deus a nossa união, era algo magnânimo. Lágrimas de felicidade escorriam pelos nossos rostos, enfim éramos o casal que há anos somos. Que estávamos destinados.

Após a cerimônia religiosa, teve um simples e íntimo jantar para nossos amigos e familiares, onde todos aqueles tradicionais cronogramas foram seguidos. O corte do bolo, a primeira valsa do casal, Bella jogando o buquê, meus padrinhos correndo a festa arrecadando dinheiro para a gravata do noivo, eu tirando a cinta liga azul que Bella usava com os dentes para o delírio de todos.

Sem sombra de duvidas foi uma cerimônia linda e exatamente perfeita para um casal como Bella e eu. Após a nossa noite de núpcias em um luxuoso hotel de Washington seguimos para a nossa lua de mel na Riviera Francesa. Não era uma escolha muito funcional para mim, mas era o que Bella queria, e se ela desejava eu faria sem contestar.

.

_Três anos depois..._

.

Eu continuava no cargo que Eleazar havia me designado há quase cinco anos, Chefe Geral do FBI, enquanto Bella ainda comandava a equipe de Crimes Organizados. Vivíamos uma vida boa e confortável. Apesar dos gênios um tanto quanto incompatíveis, que ocasionava diversas discussões em casa, não tinha o que reclamar da minha vida de casado.

Minha paraplegia ainda me causava revolta em alguns momentos, principalmente quando gostaria de surpreender ou ajudar Bella em algo, entretanto não posso negar que a minha vida sexual depois do acidente passou a ser muito mais interessante e intensa. Descobri maneiras de ter e dar prazer a minha parceira que nunca em minha vida imaginei ser capaz.

Contudo, apesar da vida sexual extremamente saudável que levávamos a lesão da Bella diante do tiro que levou que a impossibilitava de gerar uma criança ainda era difícil para nós. Foram vários tratamentos, várias consultas com os mais diversos médicos, mas todos afirmavam ser impossível termos uma criança gerada no ventre de Bella, talvez pudéssemos arrumar uma barriga de aluguel, mas tanto Bella quanto eu não queríamos isso. Desta forma, há um ano decidimos adotar uma criança.

Evidentemente que adotar uma criança não é um processo tão simples quanto Angelina Jolie e Brad Pitt fazem parecer. É um processo demorado e cheio de burocracias, buscando visar não só a adequação do adotado no ambiente como também a dos pais adotantes com a criança.

Porém, desde que pusemos os olhos em Henry sabíamos que ele era a criança feita para nós dois. Uma criança reclusa e quieta, que não se relacionava com as outras crianças, mas tinha uma inteligência excepcional. A coordenadora do orfanato onde o conhecemos disse que Henry, que atualmente tinha seis anos sofria de autismo, algo que lhe foi diagnosticado há dois anos.

Foi instantânea a ligação que tivemos com o garoto de cabelos castanhos, olhos castanhos esverdeados e pele clara. Ele se sentiu em "casa" numa família um tanto desajustada e desajeitada como a nossa. Inteligente e sagaz, Henry perguntou o que havia acontecido comigo e o porquê não andava, como também questionou porque de Bella, uma mulher linda e nova não ter um bebê. Fomos sinceros e lhe explicamos concisamente o que aconteceu.

O garoto que se prendeu em cada palavra do que lhe contávamos, terminou a nossa narração com os olhos cheios de lágrimas, e utilizando de sua capacidade perfeita de fala, algo que poucas crianças autistas tem, Henry pediu:

- Por favor, me deixa ser o filhinho de vocês. Quero muito que você seja a minha mamãe Bella e você meu papai Edward.

Diante desse pedido emocionante de um garotinho especial, Bella e eu nos vimos impossibilitados de não arcar com esse pedido tão sincero, iniciando naquela semana mesmo nosso processo de adoção do pequeno Henry.

Por se tratar de uma criança especial e com necessidades especiais nosso processo foi mais lento. O conselho tutelar tentou barrar a adoção por conta da minha deficiência, mas com a ajuda de Eleazar esse obstáculo foi ultrapassado, contudo atrasou em quase quatro meses a vinda de Henry para o nosso lar definitivo.

Uma festança aguardava o mais novo membro da família Swan-Cullen. Meus pais, os pais de Bella e todos nossos amigos estavam ansiosos para receber o novo membro da nossa família, e foi com muita facilidade que o pequenino Henry se encontrou.

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

Era uma manhã de sexta-feira. Bella e eu estávamos de licença do FBI para aproveitar um pouco nosso filho. Henry e eu estávamos na aérea externa de nossa casa fazendo alguns desenhos com aquarela quando notei Bella completamente vestida e principalmente bem arrumada caminhando em nossa direção.

- O que aconteceu? – questionei, já que ela trajava as roupas que normalmente usava para trabalhar. – Algum problema no departamento?

- Você está linda mamãe Bella. – contrapôs Henry, impossibilitando que Bella respondesse de imediato a minha pergunta. – Vou até mesmo desenhá-la na _aquaquela_.

- Aquarela. – corrigimos Bella e eu em uníssono.

- _Aquaquerela._ – repetiu Henry mais uma vez errando, fazendo com que Bella desse um beijo estalado em sua bochecha tamanho inocência da nossa criança; rapidamente o garotinho desvinculou dos braços e dos lábios de Bella, e correu para a sua banqueta ao lado da minha cadeira indo desenhar sua mãe na sua tela.

- Você leva jeito com crianças. – elogiou Bella sentando-se no meu colo e me dando um ligeiro beijo nos lábios.

- Impossível não ter com esse rapazinho aqui, não é mesmo Henry? – afirmei perguntando a criança.

- Sim papai Edward! – comemorou alegre o menino, usando a cor vermelha para pintar a cor da blusa que Bella usava. Minha esposa gargalhou.

- O que foi? – questionei confusa.

- Ele parece um _Smurf_, dizendo "Sim papai Edward". – a morena divertiu-se, fazendo com que eu risse também.

- Depois dessa provocaçãozinha comigo e com o meu filho, a senhora irá me dizer onde vai? – perguntei mais uma vez.

- Almoçar com Rose, Alice e Angela, elas querem me contar algo. – explicou rolando os olhos.

- Vocês se tornaram boas amigas mesmo. – afirmei sorrindo, enquanto afastava alguns fios de cabelo que lhe caiam no rosto.

- É na medida do possível. – esquivou-se. – Me deixa ir antes que aquela Mestre dos Magos venha me buscar pessoalmente, você e Henry ficam bem? Não demorarei muito e, por favor, Edward, qualquer coisa me liga. – disse levantando-se do meu colo e dando um suave beijo em meus lábios e bagunçando os cabelos do nosso filho.

Foi quando Bella estava deixando a varanda em que estávamos que Henry levantou-se de um átimo e correu até ela nos sobressaltando.

- Eu não vou ganhar um beijo de despedida, mamãe Bella? – perguntou o menino com os olhos de cachorro pidão. Imediatamente os olhos da minha esposa se encheram de lágrimas e ela deixou sua bolsa no chão e capturou nosso filho em um abraço apertando, aproveitando para enchê-lo de beijos.

- Claro que merece. Muitos beijos inclusive. – disse Bella entre seus beijos. – Agora mamãe tem que ir. Prometo que não irei demorar, e você promete cuidar do papai para mim? – perguntou, colocando o pequeno garotinho no chão.

- Prometo! – gritou a pimentinha desvinculando dos braços de Bella e vindo correndo em minha direção e sentando-se no meu colo, sobre as minhas pernas paralisadas.

- Vocês dois, juízo e sem bagunça. – alertou a morena já de longe da varanda.

Ficamos mais um tempo pintando aproveitando o ar quente do verão, antes que Henry finalmente reclamasse de fome. Como não era um excepcional cozinheiro como a Bella, mas que conseguia me virar se necessário optei por fazer algo rápido, gostoso e totalmente inapropriado para a alimentação de uma criança: pizza de frigideira.

Eu sabia que essa escolha de almoço, quando Bella tomasse ciência, entraríamos em uma longa discussão, mas Henry estava com fome, eu estava com fome e as coisas mais saudáveis estavam todas em lugares de difícil acesso, ou seja, tinha desculpas mais que suficientes para não seguir a dieta rotineira.

Como toda criança, Henry se deliciou e se fartou com a pizza de frigideira, e depois que almoçamos correu para a sala de TV para assistir ao DVD de seu desenho preferido, que por uma acaso também era o meu: _Carros 1 _e _2_.

Na metade do primeiro filme, antes mesmo do Relâmpago McQueen deixar _Radiator Springs_ rumo a Copa Pistão, Henry já estava profundamente adormecido. Aproveitando que também estava com sono, me acomodei no sofá ao lado do meu filho e também adormeci.

Assustei-me quando ouvi a risada de Henry e Bella vindo da cozinha. Demorando alguns minutos para me acomodar na minha cadeira, me surpreendi em encontrar os dois sentados no balcão da cozinha jogando de _scrabble_ e deliciando-se uma panela de brigadeiro.

- Olha só que coisa feia! – censurei. – Os dois comendo chocolate e jogando _scrabble_ e nem me chamaram! – fiz cara de magoado.

- Você estava roncando papai. – riu Henry.

- Eu não ronco! – protestei recebendo uma gargalhada de Bella e do garotinho.

- Não ronca pouco. – comentou divertida a morena.

- Pelo menos eu não ranjo os dentes. – provoquei, dando uma ligeira mordida no pescoço alvo e desnudo de Bella que estava com os cabelos presos.

- _Rango_? – perguntou confuso Henry, encarando Bella e eu. Demorou longos minutos para explicar para o garoto o que significava ranger os dentes.

Como já era final da tarde, Bella me instruiu que desse banho em Henry enquanto ela preparava o jantar, desta vez com algo saudável para a criança. Após um banho em que eu praticamente tomei junto, e um jantar espetacular preparado por Bella, nosso filho já estava caindo de sono, e que bastou colocá-lo em sua cama e desejar boa noite que estava dormindo profundamente.

Eu segui para a nossa suíte para tomar um banho e me preparar para dormir, enquanto Bella disse que iria dar uma organizada na cozinha. Fora só depois das onze da noite, quando Bella finalmente se juntou comigo a cama depois de seu banho que percebi que ela estava diferente.

- O que aconteceu? – questionei incerto, percebendo Bella torcer suas mãos e mordiscar com força seu lábio inferior. Percebendo que eu aguardava uma resposta ela esticou a sua mão e tirou um envelope não muito grande e branco da sua mesinha de cabeceira. – O que é isso? – inquiri confuso.

Ela suspirou pesadamente, fazendo com que seus olhos se enchessem d'água, me preocupando, mas antes que eu pudesse demonstrar a minha preocupação a minha esposa proferiu a frase que mais encheu meu coração de felicidade. A alegria que foi trazida junto com a vinda de Henry a nossa vida se multiplicou diante das duas pequenas frases que a mulher da minha vida, aquela que eu sempre amei e sempre amarei disse:

- Nós estamos _grávidos_. Parabéns papai, mais uma vez.

.

* * *

_**N/A:**__ Ownnn... *morre com essa fofurice e esse clichê*_

_E aí, gostaram desse epílogo? Eu sei ele foi curtinho e meio corrido, mas juro que o motivo é porque estou sem tempo e sem inspiração, mas acredito que tudo o que eu queria colocar nele, foi posto de forma divertida e interessante. Até mesmo essa fofurice de criança que estava nos meus planos, mas não de forma tão ampla foi exposta. Ou vai dizer que vocês também não ficaram todas own quando ele disse "aquaquela"? Sério, quando comecei a escrever a parte do Henry eu me emocionei e cheguei a chorar mesmo. *TPM talvez? KKKKKK*_

_Quero mais uma vez agradecer a todos por acompanharem, lerem, comentarem e principalmente participar ativamente dessa historia. Eu sei que algumas vezes (muitas) eu atrasei os capítulos, teve muitas reviravoltas, e principalmente a trama ficou confusa em alguns momentos, fazendo com que muitos abandonassem, principalmente quando tudo parecia que o Edward era o culpado, mas aos que continuaram e não desistiram de mim: obrigada MESMO por continuarem acompanhando isso aqui mesmo diante de tantos imprevistos. _

_Espero continuar vendo todos aqui nas minhas outras longfics __**TEENAGE DREAM **__e __**CONEXÕES ILÍCITAS**__, e nas minhas one-shots que continuarei, conforme o possível escrevendo._

_Mais uma vez obrigada a todos e não se esqueçam que vocês se tornaram muito importantes para mim._

_Amo vocês!_

_Beijos,_

_Carol._

_._

* * *

_**N/B: **__Bom, não pretendo me estender nessa n/b, pois eu sou uma pessoa que chora fácil (jura, Tod?) e esse Henry muito me emocionou._

_O que tenho pra acrescentar é que, como disse muitas vezes pra Carol, a mim o amor dos dois sempre foi claro. Não o amor convencional, mas o amor de qualidade, daquele que precisa de 5 anos de perdão mesmo. Acho que quando amamos alguém a dor que essa pessoa nos causa é a pior de todas, então assim foi com nossos dois agentes do FBI. Deixarão saudades. Quase dois anos de uma história emocionante, até mesmo pro Carlisle, que também conseguiu me levar às lágrimas, pois ele tem um caráter totalmente influenciável, e parece que isso que causou sua destruição. Possivelmente se ele convivesse com coroinhas na infância, hoje seria um padre. UHAUHAHUAUH, tá, parei._

_Obrigada novamente a todos que leram por todos esses meses e que deram uma mínima chance (e que acredito que no final agradeceram por isso) a essa grandiosa história. Agora é continuar acompanhando __**TEENAGE DREAM **__e__** CONEXÕES ILÍCITAS**__, porque a autora aqui tem muita coisa boa pra dividir com todos nós, twilighters apaixonados e fiéis._

_Com imenso carinho,_

_**Tod.**_

_._

* * *

**OBRIGADA A TODOS PELO IMENSO CARINHO.  
NÓS VEMOS POR AÍ! ;D**


End file.
